Le Lien
by Pain-sensei
Summary: Naruto est né des centaines d'années avant le début de l'histoire originale. Il a survécu toutes ces années grâce à un lien avec les Biju encore plus profond que le lien qu'entretient n'importe quel autre jinchuriki avec son propre Biju. Quel est son but? Pourquoi refuse-t-il de mourir? Que fera-t-il lorsqu'il sera confronté à la montée puissance des ninjas? Konoha survivra-t-il?
1. Les bons vieux jours

Juste pour clarifier quelques petites choses...dans cette histoire, Naruto n'est PAS le fils de Minato et de Kushina. Les quelques chapitres (environ 3 chapitres) avant qu'on rattrape la trame du manga originel sont en quelques sortes un très long prologue qui servira d'arrière-plan pour la vie de Naruto. Ne vous en faites pas, je pense qu'à partir du chapitre 4 AU MAXIMUM, Naruto sera dans Konoha à l'époque où il est né.

Il faut aussi que vous sachiez que presque tous les concepts de cette histoire ne sont pas en accord avec ce qui a été récemment révélé dans le manga. Par exemple : La véritable identité de Tobi, l'origine des Biju, l'origine de l'Akatsuki, etc. Mais si vous avez déjà lu les autres histoires que je publie...vous savez que les histoires sur lesquelles je travaille sont toujours bonnes...n'est-ce pas? MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Hum hum, pardon...

De plus, à l'époque où l'histoire commence, les ninjas n'existaient pas encore (je vous l'ai dit, la trame de cette histoire ne suit pas celle de Naruto...donc pas de Rikudō...). Mais ne vous en faites pas ; les ninjas apparaîtront bientôt.

Ah oui, dernier petit détail. Les trois premiers chapitres couvriront RAPIDEMENT beaucoup beaucoup BEAUCOUP de temps comme vous allez probablement vous en apercevoir. Mais ne vous en faites pas. Il se trouve que c'est volontaire. Tout comme l'utilisation un peu bizarre du mélange du passé simple/imparfait/passé composé. C'est juste pour que vous soyez un peu désorienté.

Et finalement, je tiens à préciser que ce qui est décrit comme religion dans cette histoire n'est en AUCUN CAS BASÉ SUR UNE RELIGION DU MONDE RÉEL! Ça veut dire que les règles qui y sont décrites (en très peu de détails...ce n'est pas le but de l'histoire) ne sont qu'un produit de l'imaginaire. Si vous trouvez une quelconque ressemblance avec une religion existante, ELLE N'EST QUE FORTUITE! Je suis moi-même athée et je ne connais aucune religion de façon profonde. Je connais les bases des plus grandes, mais c'est tout...

disclaimer: Est-ce que vous pensez que je m'appelle Kishimoto? Non? Vous pensez bien. Est-ce que vous pensez que je m'appelle Dorlath? Non? Vous pensez bien aussi ^^ Tout cela pour dire que l'histoire et l'univers original appartiennent à Dorlath XD

Maintenant...lisez!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Les bons vieux jours

Peut-être bien que Naruto n'avait que six ans, mais il avait passé toute sa vie dans le temple. C'est pourquoi il pouvait facilement dire que quelque chose de spécial allait se produire aujourd'hui. Les prêtres avaient tous une démarche rapide et déterminée, eux qui prenaient habituellement le temps d'apprécier ce qui les entourait. Il ne les avait jamais vus aussi frénétique qu'en ce moment.

Et malgré ses six ans, Naruto n'était pas assez inattentif pour ne pas remarquer les nombreux regards qu'il recevait. Incapable de contenir sa curiosité plus longtemps, le petit garçon blond tira sur la robe d'un des prêtres qui passait près de lui. « Où est père? », lui demanda Naruto lorsque l'homme s'arrêta.

« Shouhei-sama est très occupé avec les préparations pour le rituel. », répondit l'homme tout de blanc vêtu. « Mais ne t'en fais pas ; il te fera appeler d'ici peu. »

« Quel rituel? », interrogea l'enfant avec un regard confus.

« Tu veux dire que personne ne te l'a dit? », s'exclama le prêtre avec incrédulité. « Tu as été choisi pour être le prochain Lien. Ton père va invoquer les Biju ce soir. »

Naruto poussa une petite exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il entendit cette information, ne pensant même pas à retenir l'homme qui était déjà en train de s'éloigner, parti faire ce qu'il allait faire avant de se faire aborder par le petit gamin. À cause de ses études, Naruto savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir à propos des Biju. Après tout, le temple dans lequel il avait grandi les vénérait. Les Biju étaient présentement en train de se reposer dans leur propre dimension, et ils y étaient depuis plus de cinq décennies.

Naruto savait qu'ils seraient bientôt de retour dans la dimension des humains. Afin de "guider les mortels sur le chemin de la sagesse", si on pouvait croire les longs écrits qu'avaient laissés les premiers prêtres qui avaient vécu dans le temple. Les doyens ne cessaient jamais de répéter cette phrase au jeune Naruto, jusqu'au point où il était à peine capable de la supporter. Heureusement, son propre père était loin d'être aussi fanatique même s'il était le dirigeant de leur ordre, ou comme l'appelaient ses confrères, le "Souverain sacrificateur".

Mais quand même, Naruto n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il serait lui-même le prochain Lien. Il avait beau être le fils du Souverain sacrificateur de leur temple, il y avait un nombre incalculable de temples dédiés à la gloire des Biju répandus à travers le monde. Pourquoi avait-il été choisi?

C'était une question à laquelle il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse lorsqu'il fut conduit devant l'immense pièce autour de laquelle le temple était construit. La pièce n'avait pas de toit, ce qui permettait d'apercevoir la lune qui brillait au-dessus de leur tête. Contrairement à ce qui était l'habitude, les murs étaient parcourus d'étranges symboles qui scintillaient dans le noir, et les prêtres se trouvaient en plein centre du terrain, chantant dans une langue gutturale que Naruto n'avait jamais entendue auparavant.

Son père le guida au centre du cercle créé par les prêtres. L'homme blond lui dit d'être brave et d'acquiescer à tout ce que disaient les Biju. Avant même que Naruto ne soit certain de ce qui était en train de se passer, sa vision fut envahie par une intense lumière blanche et le chant des prêtres disparut progressivement. Bientôt, le jeune garçon eu l'impression qu'il flottait, incapable de bouger ou d'entendre quoi que ce soit, incluant sa propre respiration terrifiée. Il n'y avait que lui et l'aveuglante lumière blanche.

« _Acceptes-tu de devenir notre Lien?_ », demanda alors une voix dans un presque murmure tout juste assez audible pour qu'il l'entende. La voix semblait venir directement de l'intérieur de sa tête. Naruto essaya de répondre, mais il découvrit rapidement qu'il ne pouvait pas parler et il se mit quasiment à paniquer. Il essaya de crier qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne parvenait pas à émettre le moindre son.

« _Si tu acceptes d'être notre Lien, ton âme sera liée aux nôtres._ », expliqua calmement la voix, quasiment comme si elle pouvait entendre ses questions. « _Ce sera la porte que nous utiliserons pour pénétrer ton monde, et ce sera le chemin que nous emprunterons pour rentrer dans le nôtre. Lorsque sera venu le temps de retourner dans notre dimension pour recouvrer nos forces, ton âme devra nous accompagner. Sache que cela signifie que tu n'iras jamais en enfer, mais que tu n'iras pas non plus au paradis. _»

Il n'irait pas au paradis? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il serait seul pour l'éternité? Naruto avait senti un immense sentiment de fierté à l'idée d'avoir été choisi pour être le Lien, mais si ça impliquait être seul jusqu'à la fin des temps, il ne voulait plus être le Lien. Il n'en était pas question.

« _Tu ne seras pas seul._ », continua la voix, convainquant Naruto par le fait même qu'elle pouvait effectivement entendre ses pensées. «_ Lorsqu'il sera le temps de rentrer, tu pourras amener avec toi qui bon te semblera. Et quand bien même tu choisirais de n'amener personne, tu auras la compagnie des autres Liens qui t'ont précédé._ »

Cette révélation apporta un immense sentiment de soulagement dans le petit cœur de Naruto. La simple pensée de ne plus jamais voir quelqu'un l'avait effrayé plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Mais son père lui avait dit d'être brave, n'est-ce pas? Naruto voulait rendre son père fier de lui. Et il était certain que son père voudrait l'accompagner quand ce serait le temps.

Ils allaient pouvoir rester ensemble et Naruto allait pouvoir rencontrer tous les autres Liens. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait devenir ami avec certains d'entre eux. Il n'y avait pas d'autre enfant dans le temps, alors Naruto n'avait jamais eu d'ami auparavant. Sa décision était prise et Naruto essaya de dire à la voix qu'il acceptait.

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir de _penser_ à accepter, il sentit une sorte d'immense énergie grandir tout au fond de lui, un peu comme si ses entrailles étaient en feu, mais sans la douleur. Rapidement, l'aveuglante lumière blanche disparut et Naruto se retrouva une fois de plus en plein centre du cercle de prêtres.

Il était cependant impossible de ne pas remarquer les nouveaux arrivants qui étaient dans la massive pièce ; les neuf immenses formes appartenant aux Biju. Plus grand que tous les autres, se tenait le Kyuubi dans toute sa splendeur. Le renard aux neuf queues à lui seul donnait l'impression que l'impressionnante pièce était minuscule. Naruto pouvait sentir l'énergie apaisante qui jaillissait pratiquement hors du corps du Kyuubi. Elle était tellement puissante que le jeune garçon avait peur que son existence même allait être avalée par la présence de cette entité millénaire.

Tournant sa tête pour le regarder directement, lui, _Naruto_, dans les yeux, il prononça trois simples mots, « C'est fait. »

XxxXxxX

Devenir le Lien n'avait pas changé la vie de Naruto autant que ce dernier le pensait. Bien sûr, les nouveaux pouvoirs étaient plus que cool. Le jeune garçon avait découvert que toutes les égratignures qu'il recevait étaient guéries en quelques secondes. Encore mieux, il avait découvert qu'il était capable d'utiliser l'immense réserve d'énergie qu'il avait senti lors du rituel, et cette énergie le rendait plus rapide, plus résistant, et plus fort.

Au début, il avait eu beaucoup de plaisir à transporter d'immenses roches à travers le temple, les maintenant d'une seule main au-dessus de sa tête. Les prêtres avaient rapidement mis un terme à cette pratique lorsque l'un des doyens avait quasiment eu une crise cardiaque en le voyant faire.

La partie qui lui plaisait le plus était incontestablement le fait que le Nibi avait décidé de rester dans les environs du temple pour le moment. Les huit autres Biju s'étaient éparpillés à travers le monde pour faire ce qu'ils faisaient habituellement. Son père lui avait dit que le travail des Biju était surtout de conseiller les dirigeants des pays lorsqu'ils devaient prendre des décisions compliquées. Les Biju s'assuraient aussi qu'il n'y avait pas de guerre entre les nations. Les prêtres et les écrits avaient toujours dit que le monde était un bien meilleur endroit lorsque les Biju étaient là pour s'occuper des affaires humaines. Il semblerait que ce n'étaient pas que des paroles en l'air.

Malgré tout, la nouveauté liée à la présence du Nibi ainsi qu'à ses nouveaux pouvoirs passa rapidement, et les deux années qui suivirent le rituel ressemblèrent énormément au reste des six premières années de sa vie. Le père de Naruto essayait de passer le plus de temps possible avec son fils, mais ses devoirs par rapport au temple le gardaient très occupé. Cet état de fait lui donnait beaucoup de temps libre avec très peu de chose à faire. L'activité la plus courante dans le temple était le sermon quotidien, donné par les doyens, mais Naruto évitait ces sermons comme la peste.

Tout ça changea un jour lorsque Naruto entendit des cris provenant de l'entrée principale du temple. Naturellement, le jeune garnement décida d'aller voir ce qui causait toute cette agitation. C'était rare de voir les prêtres aussi agités, et jamais de toute sa vie avait-il entendu autant de bruit dans le temple. Malgré cela, Naruto était convaincu que ce n'était qu'une dispute entre deux prêtres, argumentant sur un point obscur et sans intérêt de la religion.

Ce que l'enfant blond trouva en arrivant à l'entrée principale n'était pas qu'un simple désaccord entre deux prêtres. Il était arrivé juste à temps pour voir un grand homme, vêtu d'une cape noir parsemée de nuages rouges, en train de décapiter un prêtre pendant qu'un autre homme vêtu de la même manière regardait la scène d'un air impassible.

« Naruto, cours! », hurla un autre prêtre avant d'être à son tour décapité, son corps tombant lourdement au sol comme s'il n'était qu'une marionnette à laquelle on venait de couper les fils.

« Ah, voilà enfin le gamin. », fit remarquer l'individu qui n'avait pas encore tué qui que ce soit. Il se tourna vers son partenaire, « Tue-le et les démons seront renvoyés de force dans leur propre dimension. »

Comme pétrifié par la menace de ces deux hommes armés, Naruto se trouva incapable de bouger et de se mettre à courir comme le lui avait ordonné le prêtre. Naruto serait probablement resté immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse à son tour décapité s'il n'avait pas été rudement agrippé par l'arrière pour être entrainé dans le couloir par lequel il était venu.

Sorti de sa stupeur par le mouvement soudain, Naruto tourna la tête et vit que c'était son père qui l'avait pris dans ses bras et qui courait maintenant en direction opposée aux deux hommes vêtus de capes. Malheureusement, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il devienne évident que les deux attaquants étaient plus rapides que son père.

« Ils vont nous rattraper! », cria Naruto pour avertir son père, mais ce dernier était trop occupé à courir pour offrir une réponse.

Alors que le duo père-fils descendait un escalier, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent encore plus. Ils furent à peine ralentis lorsqu'un prêtre particulièrement courageux se jeta en travers de leur route. Il fut rapidement éventré par l'épée de l'homme qui semblait être le plus sanguinaire des deux, donnant à peine une fraction de seconde de plus au Souverain sacrificateur. C'était maintenant clair qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de leur échapper. Mais peut-être qu'ils pouvaient les combattre? Si Naruto utilisait la puissance que lui avaient donnée les Biju, il était certain qu'il serait plus fort qu'eux.

« Dépose-moi. », dit-il à son père, essayant de se libérer de l'emprise de son géniteur. « Je peux les arrêter. »

Son père ignora complètement ses supplications, prenant plutôt un virage serré pour sauter en bas d'un autre escalier. Il atterrit en bas des marches avec un grognement d'effort, mais continua de courir malgré le fait qu'il était maintenant clairement en train de souffrir. Naruto et son père étaient maintenant très près d'une des sorties secondaires du temple.

Ils parvinrent à sortir dehors, mais l'homme le plus menaçant était maintenant à seulement quelques mètres derrière eux. Plus que quelques secondes et ils seraient à la portée de son immense épée. L'homme semblait lui aussi l'avoir compris puisqu'il était en train de lever son arme au-dessus de sa tête comme pour se préparer à frapper.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour avertir son père, mais avant que le moindre son n'ait quitté sa gorge, une immense patte s'abattue au sol, écrasant les deux poursuivants en une fraction de seconde. Le Nibi se tenait là, son regard serein reposant sur Naruto. Le chat géant semblait ne pas être affecté par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Son père le déposa finalement au sol et s'agenouilla devant son fils, le serrant fort contre lui alors qu'il tentait de récupérer son souffle. « Tout va bien aller, Naruto. », promit-il. « Ils ne peuvent plus te faire de mal maintenant. »

XxxXxxX

Le père de Naruto quitta le temple le lendemain pour trouver une façon de s'assurer que Naruto soit mieux protéger d'éventuelles attaques futures. Pendant ce temps, Naruto était forcé de passer tout son temps dans la pièce au centre du temple, protégé par le Nibi. Heureusement, rien de particulier ne se produisit avant le retour de son père.

Lorsque son père revint au temple, il prit Naruto et l'amena dans une des petites salles d'études qui étaient répandues un peu partout et il expliqua ce qu'il avait fait durant son absence.

« Il y a toujours eu des gens qui s'opposaient à la présence des Biju. », commença-t-il. « Ceux qui pensent que l'humanité se porterait mieux sans leur interférence. Ceci étant dit, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que l'Akatsuki serait devenue suffisamment téméraire pour attaquer l'un de nos temples. Pour aussi puissant que sont les Biju, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient ta seule ligne de défense. Pour être honnête, ils sont mieux adaptés pour éliminer une armée qu'un simple assassin. »

« Alors tu as engagé des gardes du corps? », questionna Naruto.

« Mieux que ça. », répondit l'homme aux cheveux blonds. « Je suis allé visiter un clan de puissants guerriers, un clan dont la loyauté envers les Biju est indiscutable. En fait, ils leur sont tellement dévoués que lors de leur dernier passage dans notre dimension, les Biju leur ont donné un cadeau pour leurs services. Nous allons tous les deux aller vivre avec eux à partir d'aujourd'hui. De cette façon, tout le clan sera apte à te défendre. »

« On déménage?! », s'exclama Naruto, pris complètement par surprise par cette révélation. Une fois qu'il eut outrepassé le choc initial, il fut excité à cette idée nouvelle, même s'il était tout de même un peu effrayé. Naruto avait toujours voulu voyager et voir de nouveaux paysages, mais il n'était pas tout à fait certain qu'il était prêt à quitter le temple de manière définitive.

« Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas. Tout le monde qui vit au temple viendra nous rendre visite aussi souvent qu'ils le peuvent. », le rassura le Souverain sacrificateur. « Nous sommes chanceux parce que nous allons vivre près d'ici. Mais il y a tout de même un autre détail que je devrais te mentionner. » Le père de Naruto semblait maintenant hésiter à continuer, ce qui ne faisait rien pour apaiser les craintes de Naruto. Son père lui avait annoncé qu'ils déménageaient sans le moindre problème. À quel point cette nouvelle révélation mystère pouvait-elle bien être choquante pour qu'il soit incertain de la manière de procéder? « Eh bien...tu vois...j'ai en quelques sortes conclu un marché. », expliqua finalement son père. « En échange de leur protection, j'ai accepté que tu...hum...comment dire?...Que tu marries un membre de leur clan. »

« M-M-Me marier? », s'écria de façon quasi incohérente le petit garçon blond. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre de femmes qu'il avait vu dans sa courte vie, la plupart étant des voyageuses qui n'étaient restées que quelques jours au temple. Et maintenant il allait devoir se marier?

« Pas dans un avenir immédiat, bien sûr. », s'empressa d'assurer son père. « Vous êtes tous les deux beaucoup trop jeunes pour ça. Ce n'est qu'un arrangement pour l'instant, alors tu auras amplement le temps d'apprendre à la connaître. »

Les mots de son père ne surent pas apaiser le pauvre petit Naruto. Il n'était pas du tout content d'être obligé de se marier, un fait qu'il fit connaître bruyamment durant plus d'une demi-heure avant de finalement se calmer. Maintenant que la crise était passée, son père put enfin placer un mot et il informa Naruto que sa future épouse était en fait dans le temple, ayant fait le voyage pour venir le rencontrer.

Lorsque son père fut convaincu que Naruto était suffisamment calme pour être poli, il alla chercher ses invités. Bientôt, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs pénétra la salle d'étude en compagnie d'un homme qui lui ressemblait assez pour qu'il puisse être son père. L'aspect le plus surprenant de leur physique était qu'ils possédaient tous les deux des yeux presque complètement blancs. Il y avait un cercle un peu plus foncé qui aurait pu passer pour leur pupille, mais à part ce détail, leurs yeux étaient uniformément blancs.

Naruto avait beau ne pas aimer l'idée de devoir se marier, il était quand même obligé d'admettre que voir un enfant au temple était encore plus rare que d'y voir une femme. Il n'était certainement pas à la recherche d'une épouse, mais il n'allait pas passer à côté de la chance de se faire son premier vrai ami de son âge. Alors il décida de se présenter sous son meilleur jour.

« Bonjour. Je me nomme Naruto. », s'introduisit-il en s'inclinant le plus poliment possible.

« Je suis Hyuuga Hanabi. », fut la réponse réservée de la fillette qui avait à peine inclinée sa tête en guise de salutation.

« Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, Hyuugahanabi. », répondit Naruto avec un sourire chaleureux, content que la rencontre se passe si bien jusqu'à présent. Par contre, elle semblait être énervée par son dernier commentaire pour une raison qui lui échappait.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! », claqua la voix de sa future épouse. « Est-ce que tu essaies de te moquer de moi? »

Le père de Naruto se mit à rire doucement en entendant l'échange. « Hyuuga, c'est le nom du clan d'Hanabi. », révéla-t-il à son fils avant de se tourner vers Hanabi. « Je te prie de le pardonner. Au temple, nous avons abandonné tous nos liens avec nos clans afin de nous consacrer uniquement aux Biju. Naruto n'est simplement pas habitué de rencontrer des gens possédant deux noms. »

« C'est stupide! », s'exclama la fillette. « Le clan est plus important que tout. Pourquoi est-ce que vous abandonnez le vôtre? »

« Ce n'est pas stupide! Retire ce que tu viens de dire immédiatement! », s'écria Naruto avec colère. Qui est-ce que cette fille croyait être? Elle croyait pouvoir venir dans leur temple et se moquer de leur façon de vivre? Il n'allait certainement pas permettre que ça arrive.

« C'est stupide parce que j'ai dit que c'est stupide. Si tu veux que je retire mes paroles, oblige-moi à le faire. »

Si c'était demandé si gentiment, Naruto ne pouvait qu'accepter cette offre. S'avançant vers Hanabi, il leva les bras pour la pousser. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas cependant, c'est qu'elle agrippa son bras droit, le tira vers elle, et le fit basculer par-dessus son épaule. Naruto atterrit sur le dos, au sol. Alors qu'il était toujours un peu sonné par la contre-attaque inattendue, elle tordit son bras et le fit rouler sur son ventre avant de mettre son genou en plein centre de son dos.

La colère de Naruto était palpable et il était déjà en train d'invoquer la puissance des Biju. Avec la force que cette énergie lui procurait, il allait aisément pouvoir s'échapper de l'emprise de la fillette et après il lui montrerait à qui elle avait affaire.

« Naruto, non. », résonna la voix stricte du Souverain sacrificateur, présentant de toute évidence ce que son fils avait été sur le point de faire. « Ton don ne doit pas être utilisé lors de petites chamailles. Et encore moins contre ta future épouse. »

« Relâche-le, Hanabi. », ordonna le Hyuuga plus âgé d'une voix encore plus sévère.

Hanabi s'exécuta, mais semblait être aussi réticente à cette idée que Naruto l'était à ne pas utiliser le pouvoir des Biju. Et malgré les ordres de leur père respectif, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se foudroyer du regard l'un l'autre.

« Je ne vais jamais me marier avec toi. », promit-il à Hanabi d'une voix suffisamment basse pour que les adultes ne l'entende pas.

« Parfait, parce que je n'en ai pas l'intention non plus. », répliqua-t-elle.

XxxXxxX

La vie de Naruto dans l'enceinte du clan Hyuuga ne fut pas aussi terrible qu'il ne l'avait cru de prime abord. Le seul vrai point négatif était que lui et Hanabi ne pouvait pratiquement pas se voir sans se sauter à la gorge l'un de l'autre. La seule chose sur laquelle ils s'entendaient tous les deux était qu'ils n'allaient jamais se marier ensemble. À un tel point que ça en devint presque un mantra au fil des ans, un mantra qu'ils lançaient à la figure de l'autre quasiment constamment.

Mais malgré tout ça, peu importe à quel point l'arrogance et la rudesse d'Hanabi tombaient sur les nerfs de Naruto, il était bien obligé d'admettre secrètement qu'il était content qu'elle soit là. C'était absolument génial d'avoir quelqu'un de son âge avec qui passer du temps. Ensemble, ils passaient des journées entières à explorer le complexe, faisant semblant d'être des superhéros et une myriade d'autres activités toutes plus amusantes les unes que les autres.

Et si une de leurs chamailles quasi quotidiennes devenait suffisamment sérieuse pour qu'ils en viennent aux mains? Eh bien, c'était presque la partie la plus agréable de l'expérience. Être dans l'enceinte du clan Hyuuga avait permis à Naruto d'obtenir immensément d'expérience de combat. Il avait été entraîné dans le style de combat qu'affectionnaient les Hyuuga jusqu'à ce qu'il soit aussi bon que quelqu'un possédant le Byakugan — même meilleur que certains Hyuuga. Il avait tout simplement un talent naturel pour apprendre.

Malgré le fait qu'il avait commencé à étudié l'art des combats beaucoup plus tard qu'Hanabi, Naruto avait rattrapé sa future épouse et était maintenant au même niveau qu'elle — et elle était elle-même considérée comme un prodige. Bon, il était vrai qu'elle était meilleure que lui si elle se battait en utilisant son Byakugan, mais le père de Naruto lui interdisait d'utiliser l'énergie des Biju dans leurs combats, alors Naruto trouvait que ce n'était que justice qu'Hanabi n'ait pas le droit d'utiliser son propre pouvoir spécial. Ce n'était pas comme si son opinion à ce sujet arrêtait la fille lorsqu'ils étaient vraiment en colère l'un contre l'autre.

Tandis qu'ils vieillissaient, Hanabi passa du stade de jeune fille à celui de magnifique jeune femme. C'était presque dommage qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter l'un l'autre. Si elle n'était pas aussi insupportable, Naruto aurait pensé qu'elle était la femme parfait. Elle était intelligente, elle était une combattante hors-pair, elle était magnifique, et lorsqu'elle n'essayait pas de le rendre fou de rage, elle était vraiment très amusante. Bref, en un mot comme en mille : la femme parfaite.

Puis, vint un jour où le père de Naruto lui enfila pratiquement de force un kimono noir et l'entraîna derrière lui vers le jardin extérieur où il retrouva Hanabi, vêtue d'un époustouflant kimono blanc. Naruto n'avait pas entendu le moindre mot concernant la date de leur mariage. Leurs deux pères avaient surement était plus rusés qu'il ne le pensait.

« Rassure-moi. On ne va pas vraiment faire ça, n'est-ce pas? », demanda-t-il à Hanabi, même s'il trouvait que parlé était plutôt difficile depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle.

« Bien sûr que non. », répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire joueur. « Tu sais que je ne me marierai jamais avec toi. »

« Ah, que je suis bête. », répondit Naruto, retournant le sourire. « J'ai une idée. On devrait faire semblant jusqu'au tout dernier moment, puis on se sauve de la cérémonie. Imagine l'expression sur les visages de nos pères! »

Avec ce plan en tête, ils entrèrent le jardin joliment décoré où leur mariage devait avoir lieu. Une fois rendu, les deux écoutèrent le père de Naruto mener la cérémonie, ils prononcèrent leurs vœux, et ils burent le sake traditionnel. Ce n'est qu'une fois le mariage terminé qu'ils se rappelèrent qu'ils étaient supposés jouer la comédie tout en se préparant à éviter le mariage. Mais à ce moment, Naruto était plus que content qu'ils aient "oublié" de se sauver.

XxxXxxX

Durant les mois qui suivirent le mariage, Naruto était convaincu qu'il vivait ce qui serait les plus beaux jours de sa vie. Il découvrit rapidement qu'il avait tort un peu moins d'un an après leur mariage lorsqu'Hanabi donna naissance à leur fille, Hyuuga Nanami. À partir de ce moment, il découvrit ce qu'était le réel bonheur.

Il adora chaque secondes de son rôle de père, bien qu'Hanabi lui en voulait de plus en plus d'être constamment plein d'énergie et joyeux peu importe à quel point Nanami leur volait leur sommeil. Un autre des bénéfices accompagnant le lien avec les Biju.

Le mariage de Naruto fut probablement sauvé par le fait que, comme tous les bébés avant elle, Nanami ne resta pas un bambin indéfiniment, et Hanabi put enfin dormir des nuits entières. Nanami semblait devenir de plus en plus mignonne à mesure qu'elle grandissait.

Côté physique, elle retenait beaucoup plus de sa mère que de son père, surtout en ce qui avait trait au Byakugan et aux cheveux noirs. Malgré tout, elle avait hérité de l'indomptabilité des cheveux de Naruto, un fait qui la tourmenterait à l'approche de sa puberté.

De façon peu surprenante, considérant qui était ses parents, Nanami était incroyablement douée au Juken, un nom que le clan Hyuuga avait récemment donné à leur style de combat qu'ils étaient toujours en train de développer. Bien qu'elle ne soit qu'une adolescente, elle était déjà plus forte que bon nombre d'adultes du clan.

C'est à peu près à cette époque qu'ils découvrirent que Naruto avait cessé de vieillir. Même en pleine trentaine, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de vingt ans. Lorsqu'il en avait discuté avec le Nibi, il avait reçu la confirmation que c'était quelque chose de normal pour les Liens. Naruto ne s'en plaignait pas, même si parfois les visiteurs le regardaient avec incrédulité lorsqu'il se présentait comme l'époux d'Hanabi. Il vint un temps où les gens qui visitaient le clan cessèrent même tout simplement de croire que Nanami était sa fille biologique.

Ce ne fut pas beaucoup plus tard qu'un jour que Naruto redoutait arriva. Un voyageur adepte des arts martiaux connu sous le nom d'Ichiro vint devant le complexe du clan Hyuuga et demanda à un membre du clan de relever un défi sur leur honneur.

Nanami s'empressa d'accepter le défi pour son clan et elle ne fit qu'une bouchée du pauvre idiot qui croyait avoir une chance contre la fille d'Hanabi et Naruto Hyuuga. Nanami donna une contusion cérébrale à Ichiro et elle lui brisa plusieurs côtes. Mais à un moment donné entre le combat et la guérison d'Ichiro, les deux combattants étaient tombés en amoureux l'un de l'autre, et ils allaient bientôt se marier.

Naruto se força à arborer le visage le plus joyeux possible pour le plaisir de Nanami, mais intérieurement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être abattu. Et ce n'était pas pour les raisons qui poussaient habituellement les pères à redouter le départ de leur fille. C'était parce que le jour qui l'effrayait le plus approchait de plus en plus.

Les Biju n'aimaient pas rester dans la dimension des humains pour plus de cinquante ans, ce qui signifiait qu'il restait moins de deux décennies à Naruto dans ce monde. Il avait déjà été dévasté d'apprendre que son père ne voulait pas l'accompagner lorsqu'il ferait son devoir de Lien en suivant les Biju dans leur dimension.

Il avait un peu argumenté, mais il pouvait comprendre que son père voulait retrouver la femme qu'il avait aimée, la mère dont Naruto ne pouvait même pas se souvenir. Maintenant, Naruto craignait qu'il serait en plus obligé de faire ses adieux à sa fille unique lors de ce jour fatidique.

Il avait secrètement espéré que sa fille ne se marierait jamais et qu'elle accepterait de le suivre lors de ce voyage à sens unique. Naruto supposait qu'il était toujours possible qu'elle accepte même en étant mariée. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant, ou peut-être qu'elle pourrait les amener avec elle si elle l'accompagnait.

Mais serait-ce juste pour ces potentiels enfants d'être emmenés dans une autre dimension avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de vivre leur vie? Et même si Nanami n'avait jamais d'enfant, si elle décidait de l'accompagner, ça signifierait qu'il obligerait littéralement sa fille et son mari à choisir quels parents abandonner pour l'éternité.

Et puisqu'accompagner Naruto signifiait abandonner leur vie, il avait comme l'impression qu'il savait où s'arrêterait leur choix. Mais il ne les blâmait pas. Non, il valait mieux qu'il se prépare mentalement pour faire face au fait qu'il serait un jour obligé d'abandonner sa fille.

S'il n'avait pas eu la certitude qu'Hanabi l'accompagnerait, la simple pensée de dire adieu à sa fille l'aurait probablement brisé émotionnellement. Mais tant que Naruto était avec son épouse, il avait la certitude qu'ils pourraient traverser n'importe quelle épreuve. Ils feraient tout pour être heureux dans la dimension des Biju.

Et il avait encore un peu plus d'une décennie à passer avec sa famille. Peut-être même un peu plus s'il suppliait les Biju de lui accorder un peu de temps supplémentaire. Juste assez pour avoir des petits-enfants et les voir grandir. Oui, c'était inutile de gâcher le reste du temps qu'il lui restait avec ses êtres chers en s'inquiétant de ce que contenait le future.

XxxXxxX

Il fallut moins d'un an pour qu'il devienne évident que le premier enfant de Nanami était en route. En fait, il était même clair que le bébé pourrait naître à n'importe quel moment.

Un jour, un homme apparut devant le complexe du clan Hyuuga, à bout de souffle et complètement épuisé, requérant une audience auprès du Nibi.

L'homme leur révéla qu'il vivait dans un village voisin, et que les pluies diluviennes des dernières semaines avait fait sortir la rivière de son lit. Les villageois faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour la contenir, mais ils craignaient que ça ne soit une cause perdue. Il avait supplié le Nibi de leur venir en aide avant que leur maison et leur récolte ne soient détruites.

Naturellement, le Nibi accepta de leur venir en aide, et Naruto se porta volontaire pour aller les aider, une action qui ne semblait pas plaire à l'homme. « J'apprécie l'offre, vraiment. », dit le villageois. « Mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Je suis certain que Nibi-sama peut voyager beaucoup plus rapidement que vous. »

« Si ce n'est que ça le problème, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. », le rassura Naruto avant de sauter sur le dos du chat géant. « Je ne vais pas du tout la ralentir comme ça. Malheureusement, le Nibi ne laissera personne d'autre que moi monter sur son dos. Vous allez devoir attendre ici ou refaire le voyage à votre rythme. »

L'homme ne put que rester bouche bée devant l'audace du blond qui montait un Biju comme un vulgaire cheval, mais il ne s'opposa plus à ce que Naruto aille porter son aide aux villageois. Avec la vitesse du Nibi, il ne leur fallut que deux heures pour rejoindre le village. Cependant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le village, ils découvrirent que la rivière était effectivement hors de son lit naturel, mais qu'elle était loin d'être suffisamment gonflée pour menacer le village qui se trouvait à une distance raisonnable du point d'eau. De plus, personne dans le village n'avait envoyé demander des renforts.

Naruto avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de toute cette histoire, et il pressa le Nibi pour retourner au complexe Hyuuga le plus rapidement possible. Ce qu'il vit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. L'homme qui était venu cogner à leur porte pour leur demander de l'aide était maintenant vêtu d'une cape noire parsemée de nuages rouges, symbole de l'Akatsuki. Il était apparemment le dernier survivant des forces de l'Akatsuki qui faisaient partie de cette attaque. De plus, il tenait la lame d'un couteau appuyée contre la gorge du père de Naruto.

Pire encore, Hanabi, Nanami et Ichiro étaient étendus sur le sol, une mare de sang clairement visible sous chacun de leur corps. Naruto vit que sa fille, Nanami, bougeait encore un peu, mais Hanabi et Ichiro étaient tous deux effroyablement immobiles. Le fait qu'un grand nombre de guerriers du clan Hyuuga se tenait en cercle autour du dernier survivant de l'Akatsuki ne le réconforta pas. Le fait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de corps vêtu de l'uniforme de l'Akatsuki au sol qu'il n'y avait de corps de guerriers Hyuuga ne le réconforta pas non plus.

« Tu es le seul qu'on voulait! », s'exclama fortement l'homme lorsqu'il vit Naruto arriver en compagnie du Nibi. « Si tu étais simplement resté ici comme je le voulais, rien de ceci ne serait arrivé. »

« Si c'est moi que vous vouliez, vous auriez dû vous en prendre à moi, bande de lâches! », hurla Naruto en sautant en bas du dos du Nibi, plus enragé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie.

« Nibi-sama, faites-le! », cria soudainement le père de Naruto, essayant d'échapper à l'emprise de l'homme malgré la lame contre sa gorge.

« Non! Ne fais pas ça! », ordonna pratiquement Naruto lorsqu'il réalisa ce que voulait dire son père. Mais le Nibi ne résonnait pas comme un humain ; pour le Biju, la solution à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était toute simple. Il suffisait de tuer le dernier homme qui faisait partie de l'Akatsuki. Ignorant donc la supplique de Naruto, le Nibi continua d'avancer vers l'homme qui menaçait la vie du père de Naruto.

« Non! Tu ne peux pas le tuer! », s'écria le membre de l'Akatsuki. « Il est l'un de vos prêtres! »

Les mots de l'homme n'eurent pas plus d'effet sur le Nibi que ceux de Naruto et, dans une scène ironiquement semblable à celle qui s'était déroulée durant l'enfance de Naruto, le Nibi écrasa au sol les deux hommes d'un seul coup de patte. Les genoux de Naruto flanchèrent sous lui lorsque la mort de son père le frappa, mais il se reprit rapidement en mains et s'élança à toute vitesse pour aller examiner les corps de ses êtres aimés.

Même s'il était le plus loin de la scène, il fut le premier à arriver aux côtés d'Hanabi mais, peu importe à quel point il cherchait, il ne put déceler le moindre signe qu'elle vivait. Pas de respiration, pas de battement de coeur, rien. Malgré l'état catatonique dans lequel cette découverte le laissa, il se força à aller vérifier l'état de Nanami. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas le premier à ses côtés et une vieille femme, médecin du clan Hyuuga, était en train de l'examiner.

« Ça n'augure pas bien. », révéla-t-elle à Naruto. « Ses blessures sont bien plus importantes que ce que je peux guérir. En ce qui me concerne, elle est déjà morte. Toutes mes condoléances. »

Ces mots semblèrent couper le dernier fil l'empêchant de sombrer dans la folie et son esprit fut comme coupé du reste du monde, isolé dans un monde noir dans lequel la souffrance n'était qu'une douleur sourde. Si les mots du Nibi n'avaient pas retenti comme une sorte de bouée de survie à cet instant précis, il n'était pas certain qu'il serait un jour sorti de cet état de stupeur horrifiée.

« L'esprit de ta femme subsiste encore. », l'informa posément le Nibi. « Si nous agissons rapidement, je peux entamer le processus pour retourner dans notre propre dimension et je pourrais l'amener avec nous. »

Naruto s'accrocha à ce rayon de lumière avec la force du désespoir. Hanabi était peut-être morte, mais il pourrait la revoir dans quelques minutes. Et Nanami était en train de mourir de toute façon, alors il pouvait l'amener avec eux aussi, non?

« Et Ichiro? », demanda-t-il, inquiet de la réaction de sa fille.

« Il est mort depuis trop longtemps. », répondit le Nibi sans la moindre trace de remords dans la voix.

Naruto fut abattu d'entendre cette nouvelle, mais il considéra tout de même l'idée d'amener Nanami avec lui de toute façon. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Hanabi ne le pardonnerait jamais d'avoir séparé Nanami et Ichiro sans leur consentement. Soudainement, il réalisa que s'il retournait dans le monde des Biju avec Hanabi sans essayer auparavant de sauver Nanami, elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais non plus.

« Peux-tu faire quelque chose pour sauver Nanami? », demanda-t-il au Nibi avec espoir.

« Kyuubi-sama pourrait sans aucun doute la sauver. », répondit le Nibi. « Malheureusement, je ne connais rien d'assez puissant pour la sauver. Après tout, elle n'est qu'une frêle humaine et elle ne pourrait pas supporter le même traitement qu'un Biju. »

Ce n'était pas la réponse que Naruto aurait voulu entendre, mais il n'allait certainement pas se laisser sombrer dans le désespoir une fois de plus. Il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant alors que sa fille avait tant besoin de lui. Peut-être que s'il projetait l'énergie qu'il avait obtenue des Biju dans le corps de Nanami, l'énergie la guérirait comme elle le guérissait lui.

Selon l'importance des blessures, il était évident qu'elle ne survivrait pas grâce à des mesures conventionnelles et Naruto ne parvenait pas à trouver d'autres solutions. Sa décision maintenant prise, il ne perdit pas de temps pour invoquer l'énergie des Biju et un intense halo blanc l'entoura.

Plaçant ses mains sur Nanami, il essaya de forcer l'énergie à pénétrer le corps de sa fille. Au début, rien ne se produisit, mais il persévéra et il sentit, après un certain temps, que le transfert commençait à s'opérer. Il entendit Nanami prendre une douloureuse inspiration et il retira instinctivement l'énergie des Biju de son corps, craignant être en train de la tuer.

S'admonestant lui-même, il recommença le processus du transfert d'énergie à une vitesse encore plus importante lorsque rien ne se produisit. Bientôt, Nanami était elle aussi entourée d'une faible aura blanchâtre, semblable à celle de Naruto, mais en moins intense.

Puis, au plus grand bonheur du blond, il vit que les blessures de Nanami commençaient à se fermer lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent complètement sans même laisser de cicatrice. Il continua de fournir de l'énergie jusqu'à ce que les yeux de sa fille s'ouvrent subitement.

« Père! », s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit. « Tu es enfin de retour. »

Elle promena son regard sur ses environs et Naruto put voir qu'elle revivait ce qui s'était passé quelques instants auparavant en observant les émotions qui parcouraient son visage. « Ichiro, mère, ils...ils les ont tués! », pleura-t-elle avant d'agripper son père et de se mettre à sangloter contre son torse.

C'était maintenant la partie la plus difficile à faire. Il allait devoir la quitter juste après les lourdes pertes qu'elle venait de subir, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps. Il n'eut cependant pas à annoncer son plan à Nanami puisque la voix du Nibi intervint.

« Il est trop tard. », expliqua le Biju. « Son esprit s'est dissipé. »

« Non!...Non!...Non, non, non, non, NON! », cria Naruto avec horreur, essayant brièvement de se libérer de l'emprise de sa fille. Il abandonna rapidement à cause de la poigne de fer qu'elle maintenant sur son corps. « Il ne peut_ pas_ être trop tard! Il n'y a pas une piste ou quelque chose comme ça? Quelque chose que tu peux utiliser pour la retrouver? »

« Son âme est à jamais hors de ma portée. », le contredit le Nibi avec calme, inclinant la tête de quelques degrés comme pour s'excuser de son échec.

« Alors...alors...ils sont vraiment partis? », questionna Nanami, ayant l'air tout aussi défaite que Naruto l'était lui-même. Malgré tout, il allait devoir être fort pour elle ; il était son père.

« Je vais leur faire payer _très_ cher. », promit-il. « Je te jure que je vais chasser et tuer tous les membres de l'Akatsuki. Jusqu'au dernier. »

« Bien. », accepta simplement Nanami même si ses larmes ne firent que couler plus rapidement après cette promesse. Après tout ce qu'il venait de vivre, Naruto n'était pas non plus capable de retenir ses propres émotions. Les deux restèrent assis, immobiles, pleurant la perte de leurs êtres chers et trouvant du réconfort dans la présence de l'autre. Ils sortirent finalement de leur stupeur lorsque Nanami poussa un petit cri surpris.

« Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? », s'alarma Naruto, inquiet de ne pas être parvenu à complètement guérir sa fille après tout.

« Le bébé. », répondit-elle. « Il arrive. »

* * *

Et voilà.

Vous savez comment ça fonctionne. Laissez votre avis si vous voulez aider à motiver la personne derrière l'écran (moi!) ^^


	2. Vengeance

Salut tout le monde. Voici le second chapitre de l'histoire. Comme je vous avais dit, il y a encore une fois beaucoup de temps qui s'écoule entre le début du chapitre et la fin de ce dernier. Mais c'est nécessaire. De plus, cette vitesse de naration disparaîtra pour être remplacée par un rythme plus normal dès le chapitre 4.

Bonne lecture...et n'oubliez pas de m'encourager ^^

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Vengeance 

Naruto était comme pétrifié sur place tout juste à l'extérieur de la maison de Nanami. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée avant que la sage-femme du clan Hyuuga n'ouvre la porte. Apercevant le regard accablé de la femme, Naruto fut instantanément pris de panique.

« Nanami va bien. », lui révéla la sage-femme, ce qui permit à Naruto de se calmer significativement.

« Et le bébé? », s'inquiéta-t-il, espérant que la sage-femme avait simplement oublié de le mentionner parce qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé...pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Votre petite-fille est...en santé. », répondit-elle, semblant choisir ses mots avec soin.

Naruto était convaincu que quelque chose se passait, et il poussa quasiment la sage-femme hors de son chemin. Il était convaincu que le pouvoir qu'il avait utilisé pour sauver Nanami avait transformé l'enfant de sa fille en une sorte de monstre hideux qui avait dégoûté la sage-femme.

Lorsqu'il pénétra la maison, il vit Nanami étendue dans son lit avec sa fille dans les bras. Les yeux bleus de l'homme aux cheveux blonds parcoururent le corps de sa petite-fille à la recherche de ce qui clochait. Mais il ne pouvait rien trouvé d'anormal. Du moins, il ne trouva rien de spécial jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde les yeux du bébé. Elle avait des yeux normaux, avec une pupille parfaitement noire, ce qui était en soit étrange pour un bébé à peine naissant, mais pas catastrophique.

Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était là le seul problème qui avait tourmenté la sage-femme. L'absence du Byakugan serait un coup important à l'estime du clan Hyuuga, mais Naruto n'aurait pas pu s'en foutre plus qu'en ce moment précis. Lorsque Nanami vit Naruto pénétrer la pièce, elle sourit.

« Père, je voudrais te présenter à Harumi. »

XxxXxxX

Les Hyuuga avait tout simplement refusé d'enterrer le père de Naruto dans le cimetière du clan. Ichiro avait été accepté puisqu'il s'était marié à une femme du clan tout comme Naruto, mais le père de Naruto n'était pas un Hyuuga. Ce n'était pas vraiment un grand inconvénient, et Naruto et Nanami passèrent une journée entière à voyager pour s'éloigner des terres du clan et ils tinrent leur propre cérémonie funéraire à l'hommage de Shouhei, le Souverain sacrificateur et père de Naruto.

Non, le véritable problème était l'absence de Byakugan dans les yeux d'Harumi. Naruto avait grandement sous-estimé l'impact que ça aurait pour les Hyuuga. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient convaincus qu'ils avaient permis à leur sang de devenir trop "dilué" et qu'ils avaient besoin d'implanter certaines politiques de mariage pour conserver la pureté de leur ligne.

Et les autres Hyuuga avaient une opinion encore plus négative. Ils pensaient que les yeux d'Harumi étaient un signe qu'elle avait été maudite par les Biju. Les adeptes de cette théorie apprirent rapidement à se taire en la présence de Naruto. Mais le pire était surement que même le Nibi ne pouvait pas nier cette rumeur. Elle avait dit que le Byakugan était un don accordé aux Hyuuga par le Hachibi et que selon ce qu'elle en savait, c'était tout à fait possible que l'énergie des Biju que Naruto avait utilisé pour guérir Nanami soit la cause de l'absence du Byakugan.

Mais malgré tout, Naruto était optimiste et restait convaincu qu'ils pourraient simplement ignorer les rumeurs qui circulaient au sujet de sa famille, mais même ça ne semblait pas possible. En effet, moins d'un an après la naissance d'Harumi, la fille de Naruto lui demanda de lui parler en privé. Elle l'informa que le chef du clan avait décidé qu'Harumi n'aurait pas le droit de porter le nom "Hyuuga". Pire, Harumi allait être expulsée de l'enceinte du clan Hyuuga et du village d'ici peu.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse! Ce n'est qu'une enfant! », protesta Naruto lorsqu'il entendit la nouvelle. « On ne les laissera pas faire! »

« C'est la bonne décision, père. », répondit Nanami. « Si on la laissait grandir ici, le mieux qui pourrait lui arriver serait de devenir une exclue du village, une paria. Au pire, elle pourrait être _réellement_ maudite par les Biju, et la garder dans nos rangs pourrait entraîner leur défaveur. »

« Je n'y crois pas! Dis-moi que tu ne penses pas une seule seconde que cette histoire de malédiction est vraie! », s'enflamma Naruto avec incrédulité. Comment les Hyuuga avaient-ils fait pour convaincre Nanami?

« Je pense que c'est une possibilité. », admit-elle finalement sous le regard blessé de son père. « Ichiro n'a jamais été particulièrement loyal envers les Biju. Peut-être qu'il s'agit de ma punition pour l'avoir marié. »

« Tu planifies _au moins_ de partir avec elle, n'est-ce pas? », interrogea Naruto avec espoir, mais l'absence de réponse de la part de sa fille fut tout ce qu'il lui fallait comme réponse. Il fronça les sourcils et son regard s'assombrit.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais heureuse de devoir faire ça. », essaya-t-elle de se justifier. « Mais ma place est ici, et le clan s'assurera qu'elle ait une bonne famille. Harumi sera plus heureuse loin d'ici. »

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle. », décida soudainement Naruto avec un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

« Même si tu décides de t'en occuper toi-même, le clan ne la laissera pas rester dans le village. Ton influence n'y changera rien. », insista Nanami.

« Alors je quitterai ce village. », s'enragea Naruto. « Après tout, je n'ai pas non plus votre précieux Byakugan, n'est-ce pas? »

« Sois raisonnable, père. », dit-elle d'un ton apaisant. « La situation est différente dans ton cas, tu es le Lien. Et de toute façon, c'est notre devoir de te protéger. »

« Oh, mais rien ne t'empêche de me protéger autant que tu voudras. », dit Naruto d'un ton glacial en se retournant pour faire dos à sa fille. « Si tu veux me protéger, tu me trouveras aux côtés d'Harumi. »

XxxXxxX

Après une longue délibération, Naruto avait décidé de choisir l'emplacement de la tombe de son père et il s'était mis à bâtir une maison. Sa fille, Nanami, avait consentit à s'occuper d'Harumi pendant qu'il travaillait et qu'il finissait la construction de leur nouvelle résidence. Secrètement, Naruto espérait que le temps supplémentaire passé en compagnie d'Harumi convaincrait Nanami de changer d'avis, mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas.

Naruto et Harumi emménagèrent finalement dans la maison qu'il avait construite. Il était plutôt gêné d'admettre qu'elle avait plutôt piètre allure. Mais peu importe. L'endroit regorgeait d'arbres et Naruto ne perdit pas de temps à construire une nouvelle maison à côté de la première qu'il avait construite. En tout et pour tout, il répéta le processus de construire une nouvelle maison puis de détruire l'ancienne une douzaine de fois durant les deux années qui suivirent. Toute cette pratique finit par porter ses fruits et ils avaient enfin une maison de laquelle ils étaient fiers. Bien sûr, Harumi était déçue qu'il ait arrêté la construction de nouvelles maisons parce qu'elle adorait le regarder détruire maison après maison.

En ce qui concernait l'éducation d'Harumi, Naruto la gâtait encore plus qu'il n'avait gâté sa propre fille, Nanami. Il voulait faire de son mieux pour essayer de compenser l'absence des deux parents de la petite, ses seuls compagnons étant son vieux grand-père et le Nibi.

Si ça n'avait pas été des yeux noirs, Harumi aurait eu la parfaite apparence d'un Hyuuga. Deux générations avaient finalement eu raison des derniers traits de Naruto. Le seul réel trait physique qui rappelait qu'elle était bel et bien liée à Naruto était une grosse mèche de cheveux qui ne voulait pas rester en place et qui ne cessait de se dresser dans les airs.

Élever Harumi lui apportait un tel plaisir que Naruto était presque prêt à abandonner sa promesse de vengeance. Mais à chaque fois qu'il considérait cette option, l'image du corps d'Hanabi gisant dans une mare de son propre sang ravivait la flamme de sa colère et sa rage redoublait d'intensité. Gardant donc toujours en tête son but final de traquer tous les membres de l'Akatsuki, Naruto s'entraînait aussitôt qu'il le pouvait.

S'entraîner n'était pas aussi simple qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il avait quelques réels amis dans le clan Hyuuga qui étaient prêts à occasionnellement affronter la colère de leur clan pour venir combattre avec lui, mais c'était de plus en plus rare. À son éternelle déception, Nanami ne faisait pas partie des gens qui étaient prêts à venir lui rendre visite en défiant les ordres du clan. Harumi avait creusé un fossé pratiquement infranchissable entre Naruto et sa fille.

Même dix ans après la naissance d'Harumi, Nanami refusait tout simplement de venir rendre visite à sa fille. En réponse, Naruto s'entêtait à ne plus jamais mettre un pied dans le village des Hyuuga, encore moins s'y rétablir de façon permanente comme le lui demandait incessamment Nanami. Ainsi, Naruto et Nanami n'avaient que de rares contacts à travers des lettres, même s'ils ne vivaient qu'à un jour de marche l'un de l'autre. Et même ces lettres devinrent plus rares et amères au fil des ans.

Naruto ne se limitait pas à s'entraîner lui-même. Il faisait de son mieux pour qu'Harumi soit capable de se défendre elle-même. Et il ne laissait jamais sa petite-fille seule, craignant toujours que l'Akatsuki s'en prenne à elle pour l'atteindre. Mais pour une raison ou une autre, l'Akatsuki semblait avoir décidé de le laisser en paix pour l'instant.

De leur côté, les Biju insistaient maintenant très fortement sur le fait qu'ils désiraient rentrer dans leur dimension dans un futur proche. De plus, ils s'opposaient à son plan de vengeance puisqu'il mettait à risque la vie de Naruto, leur seul lien avec leur monde originel. Naruto essaya de les convaincre de l'aider à éliminer l'Akatsuki puisqu'ils étaient si inquiets, mais ils insistaient qu'ils n'agresseraient jamais des humains sans être attaqués en premier.

Si Naruto décidait de combattre l'Akatsuki, les Biju n'auraient pas le droit d'intervenir même pour lui sauver la vie. Si Naruto insistait pour continuer sa quête de vengeance, il serait le seul à livrer le combat. Leurs avertissements ne le firent jamais changé d'idée et c'est peu de temps après le vingtième anniversaire d'Harumi que Naruto décida qu'il ne pouvait plus repousser sa vengeance plus longtemps.

Annoncer cette nouvelle à Harumi était probablement la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais eu à faire de toute sa vie. Elle le supplia de rester. Elle le supplia de pouvoir l'accompagner. Elle le supplia de simplement faire le rituel comme le voulaient les Biju et de l'amener avec lui. Lorsque Naruto refusa chacune de ses suppliques, elle essaya une dernière tactique.

« Plutôt que de passer ton temps à chercher à te venger pour grand-mère, tu ne penses pas que ça serait mieux d'utiliser ton temps pour trouver un moyen d'être avec elle une nouvelle fois? », lui demanda Harumi.

« Crois-moi, oh crois-moi, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir la revoir. », répondit Naruto avec un sourire triste. « Mais mon âme est liée à celles des Biju. »

« Alors convaincs-les de te libérer. », insista Harumi. « Et s'ils refusent, trouve une façon de te libérer toi-même. Je vais t'aider à le faire. Ensemble, je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver un moyen. »

Naruto s'immobilisa. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'avait jamais considéré cette possibilité lui-même. C'était probablement le résultat d'un endoctrinement qui avait commencé à sa naissance qui l'assurait que c'était inévitable et qu'il n'y avait rien qui pourrait l'empêcher de repartir avec les Biju. Naruto ne savait même pas s'il était possible de couper le lien qui reliait son âme à celles des Biju, mais il était au moins certain que ça valait la peine d'étudier la question. Naruto considéra même très fortement d'accepter l'offre d'Harumi et d'abandonner sa quête de vengeance pour rester avec elle et travailler sur ce nouveau projet.

« Je suis désolé. », dit-il après une longue introspection. « J'ai prêté serment sur le corps de ta grand-mère. Je ne briserais pas ma promesse. Mais par contre, je vais en faire une nouvelle immédiatement. Aussitôt que j'en aurai fini avec l'Akatsuki, la première chose que je ferai sera de revenir ici pour te retrouver. Puis, on cherchera un moyen pour me libérer des Biju, exactement comme tu as dit. »

« Je vais te le demander une dernière fois, mais je t'en supplie, reste ici pour moi. », le pria-t-elle une ultime fois.

Pour un moment, Naruto eut l'étrange impression que les yeux d'Harumi avaient eu des reflets rouges, mais il s'agissait probablement d'un jeu de lumière à cause de ses larmes.

« Pardonne-moi. », fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

Malgré sa promesse de revenir le plus rapidement possible, il fallut l'intervention du Nibi pour qu'il puisse s'échapper de l'emprise d'Harumi. Et même là, il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas faire demi-tour et courir vers sa petite-fille. Il continua d'avancer.

XxxXxxX

Trouver son premier membre de l'Akatsuki fut plus facile que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il avait simplement eu à poser quelques questions dans un village près de là où il habitait et un homme l'avait approché. Il portait une armure qui le couvrait des pieds à la tête. Son armure était noire, et elle était parsemée de nuages rouges. L'armure stylisée ainsi que l'épée de qualité rendirent évident le fait que cet homme était un samurai.

Les samurais étaient supposés être des guerriers inégalés, mais Naruto ne désespéra pas. Combien d'entre eux avaient plus d'un demi-siècle d'entraînement tout en étant encore dans une condition physique parfaite? Sans parler du pouvoir des Biju qu'il pouvait utiliser si jamais il avait besoin d'aide.

Les deux hommes ne perdirent pas de temps en discussion inutile, les deux ayant plus qu'envie de tuer l'autre. Malheureusement pour Naruto, le combat ne se déroula pas aussi facilement qu'il l'avait espéré. En fait, le samurai était même plus rapide que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Et ce fait, combiné avec la portée additionnelle que lui conférait son épée ainsi que son habileté avec cette arme, firent que Naruto était incapable de s'approcher suffisamment de son adversaire pour ne serait-ce que le frapper.

Et malgré son incapacité à frapper son adversaire, ce dernier n'avait aucun problème à l'atteindre et Naruto avait été coupé un nombre incalculable de fois, particulièrement sur ses bras qui étaient son arme offensive principale. Toutes ses blessures guérissaient aussi vites qu'elles apparaissaient, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu le Lien, il commençait à fatiguer.

Il n'était pas certain que son facteur de guérison serait aussi efficace pour très longtemps, et il doutait qu'il puisse survivre à une décapitation si l'une des fréquentes attaques dirigées vers son cou parvenait à l'atteindre. Comprenant qu'il allait devoir rapidement changer de tactique, son esprit se mit à tourner à toute vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin un plan.

Continuant d'éviter précautionneusement les attaques de son adversaire, il attendit que ce dernier pose le geste dont Naruto avait besoin. Le samurai dirigea finalement un coup vers le cou de Naruto, coup que Naruto s'empressa d'éviter en se déplaçant vers la gauche. Mais plutôt que de laisser son adversaire se rétracter, Naruto donna un coup de poing sur le plat de la lame de l'épée, ce qui fit voler l'épée hors de la poigne du samurai.

Puis, sans lui donner le temps de récupérer son arme, Naruto s'élança et enfonça son poing contre le casque que portait le samurai, invoquant simultanément la quantité maximale d'énergie des Biju à laquelle il avait accès présentement.

Le métal qui composait le casque du samurai se plia sous la force de l'impact, et un rapide examen de la part de Naruto confirma que son ennemi n'avait pas survécu à l'attaque. Il baissa les yeux vers la blessure qu'il s'était fait à la main en frappant l'épée et il la vit guérir beaucoup plus lentement qu'habituellement, comme si elle avait de la difficulté à se refermer. Mais après un moment, elle y parvint et Naruto avait l'impression qu'il ne serait plus capable de rester debout pour un long moment.

Il s'assit donc au milieu de la route pour réfléchir, aucun des témoins de la scène ne semblant avoir particulièrement envie de soulever une objection. Naruto commençait à douter de sa capacité à tenir sa promesse d'éliminer tous les membres de l'Akatsuki. Le combat avait été beaucoup plus serré qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

De plus, il était improbable que le membre le plus puissant de l'Akatsuki serait le premier auquel il serait confronté. Sans parler du fait qu'il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'ils ne soient pas prêts à tous l'affronter en un contre un. Il n'était pas près d'abandonner, mais il allait devoir se préparer. Puisque les samurais étaient de si puissants combattants, Naruto apprendrait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de leur art. Et s'il allait apprendre à se battre comme un samurai, aussi bien apprendre auprès des meilleurs.

Avec cette idée en tête, Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers le pays du Fer.

XxxXxxX

Il semblerait qu'il ne suffisait pas de simplement aller cogner à leur porte et demander à être entraîner pour recevoir le savoir des samurais. Les gardes à la porte se moquèrent ouvertement de lui, disant que les samurais débutaient leur éducation lorsqu'ils étaient de jeunes enfants et que Naruto était beaucoup trop vieux pour apprendre.

Lorsque Naruto donna une bonne raclée aux gardes armés devant lui en utilisant simplement ses poings, ils décidèrent qu'il valait mieux faire venir quelqu'un qui serait un peu plus ouvert d'esprit. Même après ça, il fallut que Naruto révèle qu'il était le Lien à Goro, un samurai qui semblait être âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année et qui était présentement en charge de l'école, avant d'être accepté.

Après l'avoir convaincu, Goro lui fit promettre de ne révéler le fait qu'il était le Lien à personne d'autre. Il y avait, semblait-il, des gens qui n'aimaient pas trop la présence des Biju dans leur dimension même parmi les samurais. Logique, puisque Naruto savait de source sûre qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux avait fait partie de l'Akatsuki,

Lorsqu'il eut commencé son entraînement, Naruto fut plus que satisfait des progrès qu'il faisait. Les techniques des samurais étaient principalement basées sur l'utilisation du chakra pour augmenter la vitesse de déplacement. C'était une technique que son entraînement précédent lui avait permis d'accomplir de manière inconsciente, mais avec le contrôle plus direct et précis des samurais, les résultats étaient significativement plus élevés.

Encore mieux, en pratiquant seul la nuit lorsque tout le monde dormait sauf les gardes, il parvint à recréer la technique en utilisant le pouvoir que lui conférait l'énergie des Biju, alors sa vitesse était encore plus augmentée tout comme sa force musculaire. Uniquement durant sa première année d'étude auprès des samurais, il avait progressé à un point tel que le samurai de l'Akatsuki qu'il avait tué n'aurait pas été une menace pour lui, même dans son sommeil. Malgré tout, ses entraînements avec Goro lui montraient qu'il y avait toujours d'autres adversaires plus forts que lui, alors il continuait ses études.

Ses progrès au maniement de l'épée n'étaient pas aussi satisfaisants. Malgré la jeune apparence de son corps, Naruto était maintenant âgé de plus de soixante ans. Le Juken avait été l'élément central de son style de combat pour pratiquement toute sa vie, et il trouvait qu'ignorer les réflexes qu'il avait développés durant tout ce temps était impossible. Il était simplement incapable de recommencer à apprendre un nouveau style de combat à partir de rien.

Il se mit finalement à faire des progrès lorsqu'il décida d'abandonner l'idée d'apprendre le style du pays du Fer et qu'il commença à développer son propre style d'épée basé sur le Juken. C'était loin d'être une tâche aisée, considérant le fait que le Juken avait été pensé pour le combat à mains nues, mais il persévéra et, avec l'aide inestimable de Goro, parvint à faire d'immenses avancées.

Après dix ans d'études, même Goro était impressionné par le style qu'ils étaient tous deux parvenus à créer. C'était maintenant un style de combat efficace, mais n'importe qui ayant reçu un entraînement poussé au Juken pourrait reconnaître certaines tactiques et certains mouvements familiers.

Naruto n'avait pas prévu rester avec les samurais pour une décennie complète, mais Goro semblait toujours réussir à le convaincre de rester "juste un peu plus longtemps" pour qu'il soit sûr d'être prêt. Lorsque Naruto parvint finalement à vaincre Goro, il en eut assez et il décida qu'il ne pouvait plus repousser l'inévitable plus longtemps. Il dit à Goro que, bien qu'il voulait que tous les membres de l'Akatsuki meurent, il ne voulait pas que ce soit à cause de la vieillesse.

Et de toute façon, même en considérant le fait que des étudiants quittaient l'école pour être remplacés par des nouveaux, il n'était pas rare d'entendre des soupçons sur la véritable identité de Naruto parce qu'il semblait ne jamais vieillir. Goro consentit donc à le laisser partir, et Naruto donna ses adieux au vieux samurai avant de partir pour aller accomplir sa vengeance.

XxxXxxX

Naruto tomba rapidement dans une routine. Il voyageait, posait des questions pour trouver des membres de l'Akatsuki et, lorsqu'il en localisait un, il le traquait et le tuait. Grâce à son talent naturel et aux dix ans passés sous la tutelle de Goro, aucun de ses adversaires ne parvint à le pousser autant à bout que son premier l'avait fait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout était trop facile.

La partie la plus négative de tout le voyage était probablement le fait que le Kyuubi avait trouvé un moyen d'établir une sorte de lien télépathique avec lui et qu'il le tourmentait constamment pour qu'il revienne faire le rituel. Naruto avait abordé le sujet de le relâcher de son devoir de Lien avec le chef des Biju, mais le Kyuubi avait complètement refusé. Tout ce que le renard de légende était prêt à dire sur le sujet était que Naruto avait accepté la position et qu'il devait accomplir son devoir.

Après une croisade de dix ans contre l'Akatsuki, il devint évident pour Naruto que l'organisation remplaçait ses membres aussi rapidement qu'il parvenait à les éliminer. Ces jours-ci, les rangs de l'Akatsuki comptaient non seulement ceux qui n'avaient jamais voulu vivre sous la gouverne des Biju, mais aussi ceux qui étaient enragés d'avoir été abandonnés par les Biju eux-mêmes.

En effet, ce n'est qu'après son entraînement chez les samurais que Naruto avait appris que les Biju avaient délaissés leurs postes et qu'ils avaient cessé toute interaction avec les humains quelques années après qu'il ait quitté Harumi. Les Biju pouvaient toujours être aperçus de temps à autres, ce qui prouvait hors de tout doute qu'ils n'étaient pas retournés dans leur dimension, mais ils refusaient désormais d'aider les humains.

Lorsque Naruto avait questionné le Kyuubi à ce sujet, il lui avait répondu que c'était parce que les Biju étaient affaiblis par leur séjour prolongé dans la dimension des humains. Naruto, cependant, se questionnait secrètement sur la véracité de cette déclaration, soupçonnant qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une ruse du renard pour l'obliger à faire le rituel. Mais peu importe quelle était la véritable raison, la désertion abrupte des Biju rendait quasi impossible la tâche de Naruto parce que leur inaction ne faisait que gonfler les rangs de l'Akatsuki.

Naruto décida alors de tenter une approche différente. Il redoubla ses efforts pour traquer les membres de l'Akatsuki et il fit de son mieux pour rendre publiques ses actions. Il voulait que, dans l'esprit des gens, rejoindre l'Akatsuki devienne synonyme de mise à mort.

Ses efforts commencèrent à porter leurs fruits et, en quinze ans, il était devenu très difficile pour Naruto de trouver qui que ce soit qui avait une quelconque affiliation avec l'organisation. Les gens ne voulaient même plus parler de l'Akatsuki, craignant que le "démon blond qui tue tous ceux s'opposant aux Biju" ne s'en prenne à eux. Naruto trouvait que cette description était très ironique puisqu'il était probablement l'humain s'étant le plus opposé aux Biju au cours du dernier demi-siècle, comme se plaisait à constamment lui rappeler le Kyuubi.

Naruto commençait enfin à penser que sa quête longue de plusieurs décennies approchait de sa fin. La plupart des pistes ces temps-ci étaient maintenant des cul-de-sac, et celle qu'il était présentement en train de suivre semblait de plus en plus être une fausse rumeur aussi. Quelqu'un avait prétendu avoir aperçu un homme portant l'habit de l'Akatsuki dans une caverne près de son village.

Lorsque Naruto arriva à l'endroit désigné, il ne vit pas le moindre signe de vie à l'intérieur, et il n'y avait pas une once de lumière. Se traitant lui-même d'incompétent puisqu'il n'avait pas eu l'intelligence d'apporter une torche, il improvisa en invoquant le pouvoir des Biju pour créer une aura autour de lui. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était mieux que rien et de toute façon, il voulait que cette chasse sans fin se termine.

Il avança dans un dédale de tunnels souterrains pour un certain temps, puis il aboutit finalement à l'immense caverne dont l'homme du village avait parlé. Ses sens surdéveloppés l'avertirent que quelque chose clochait avant même que d'innombrables torches s'allument tout autour de lui. Lorsque ses yeux se furent ajustés à la lumière soudaine, il vit qu'il y avait plus de cinquante membres de l'Akatsuki qui l'entourait.

« Je vois que tu es venu. », l'interpella une des silhouettes avec arrogance. « Les jours où nous nous laissions faire tandis que tu nous chassais sont maintenant révolus. Tu vois devant toi l'ensemble des derniers membres de notre organisation. D'une façon ou d'une autre, tout ceci sera terminé aujourd'hui. »

« Parfait. », répliqua froidement Naruto, faisant de son mieux pour paraître plus confiant qu'il ne l'était réellement. « Vous n'auriez pas pu m'offrir un plus beau cadeau. »

« Tu risques de changer d'avis rapidement. », répondit celui qui semblait être le porte-parole du groupe. « Depuis que tu as commencé ta petite croisade pour nous exterminer, nous avons caché nos membres les plus puissants. Ils se sont entraînés sans relâche dans le but spécifique de mettre fin à tes jours ainsi qu'à la domination des Biju. Ce que tu vois autour de toi, ce ne sont pas simplement cent membres de l'Akatsuki ; ce sont cent des plus puissants membres que l'Akatsuki ait jamais comptés parmi ses rangs. »

Naruto ne savait pas si cette affirmation était vraie ou si son simple but était de l'intimider, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les laisser attaquer en premier. Il _devait_ s'arranger pour se mettre dos à un mur, alors il choisit rapidement une cible qui se tenait près d'une des parois de la caverne et chargea.

Ses adversaires réagirent encore plus rapidement que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Bien qu'il parvint à transpercer le cœur de sa cible avec son épée et qu'il réussit à repousser les autres suffisamment pour pouvoir se repositionner, il avait été grièvement atteint durant l'échange. Il avait été atteint par une lance entre deux côtes, un couteau s'était planté dans son dos, et il était couvert de multiples blessures faites à l'épée qui étaient heureusement déjà en train de se refermer.

Il retira la lance de ses côtes ainsi que le couteau de son dos afin de permettre à ces deux blessures de guérir elles aussi, mais il savait maintenant que l'affirmation comme quoi ils étaient plus puissants que les autres était on ne peut plus vraie. Et il n'avait tué qu'un seul d'entre eux. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas se permettre de se faire blesser ainsi à chaque fois qu'il tuait l'un d'entre eux. Et en plus, ils n'étaient pas stupides puisqu'ils étaient déjà en train de le charger, ne lui laissant pas le temps de récupérer ni de former un plan.

Invoquant une quantité plus importante que jamais de l'énergie des Biju, son aura s'enflamma et produisit un effet intimidant, ce qui fit s'arrêter net les cent membres de l'Akatsuki. Parmi tous ceux présents, un homme immense particulièrement courageux décida de reprendre l'assaut.

En réponse, Naruto dirigea son aura vers l'homme qui arrêta une nouvelle fois sa charge en se jetant au sol, essayant d'éviter d'entrer en contact avec cette énergie inconnue. Ses efforts furent cependant en vain et la lumière blanche l'engloutit rapidement. Ses compagnons observèrent avec une curiosité morbide, inquiets de voir ce qui allait se produire, mais le géant semblait être en parfait état lorsque l'aura de Naruto se rétracta pour venir entourer le blond. En effet, l'homme se releva rapidement et secoua la poussière qui était colée à son uniforme.

« Est-ce que c'était supposé me faire mal? », se moqua-t-il. « En fait, j'ai plutôt l'impression que je suis rafraîchi, comme si je venais tout juste de me réveiller après une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Naruto jura silencieusement, déçu que son attaque désespérée ait été futile. Il n'aurait pas dû attaquer avec son aura. S'ils avaient été effrayés de toucher la lumière, il aurait eu la chance de réduire leur nombre avant qu'ils ne repensent à un nouveau plan. Il avait simplement espéré que ça aurait pu être une arme efficace.

« Tu dois vraiment être désespéré si tu dois recourir à une attaque aussi pathétique que celle-là. », intervint la voix d'un vieil homme. « Mais avant qu'on ne te tue, j'aimerais savoir ce que nous avons fait qui aurait pu t'enrager à un point tel que tu te sentais obligé de tous nous éliminer. »

« Vous avez tué mon épouse. », cracha Naruto avec hargne.

« Voyons, ce n'est certainement pas _seulement _à cause de ça. », continua le même homme, essayant clairement de faire enrager Naruto. « Tu sais, je me souviens de toi. J'ai rencontré ta femme il y a longtemps. J'étais dans votre petit village d'adorateurs de démons en tant qu'espion juste avant notre opération. J'ai même eu la malchance d'avoir à parler avec Hanabi. »

Naruto fut ébranlé qu'il connaisse le nom de sa femme. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que ce qu'il disait était vrai? Qu'il avait vraiment été dans le village et qu'il avait vraiment rencontré Hanabi?

« Je vais admettre qu'elle était plutôt belle pour une femme de son âge. », continua-t-il. « Mais elle était tout sauf féminine. En toute honnêteté, je la trouvais fade. Je peux concevoir que ce soit un inconvénient mineur de la perdre, mais on doit avoir fait quelque chose de _vraiment_ important pour que tu nous en veuilles à ce point, non? »

Sachant parfaitement bien qu'il tombait dans le piège qui lui était tendu, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être atteint par les mots du vieillard. Mais ces mêmes mots furent aussi ceux qui scellèrent le sort du vieillard puisque Naruto se jura en lui-même que c'était la dernière journée que voyait cet homme, peu importe comment se finissait ce combat.

« J'allais te dire qu'on allait t'envoyer la rejoindre dans peu de temps. », poursuivit le même homme avec sourire amusé. « Mais je viens de me souvenir que tu vas être obligé d'aller rejoindre tes maîtres en enfer pour l'éternité, n'est-ce pas? »

Okay, alors il se moquait de sa séparation définitive avec Harumi _après_ avoir joué un rôle dans la mort de son épouse? Si Naruto était enragé auparavant, cette rage faisait bien pâle figure devant la furie qui repoussa littéralement toute pensée rationnelle hors de son esprit. Il pouvait _sentir_ sa rage jaillir de tous les pores de sa peau, et soudainement, l'aura blanche autour de lui devint rouge sang, comme si elle avait été corrompue par ses émotions. Naruto avait l'impression que sa peau était mise en contact avec une flamme nue...mais il s'en fichait.

« Tu penses que tu pourras sauver ta vie juste en changeant la couleur de ton énergie? », renifla l'immense homme qui avait été attaqué par l'aura blanche au tout début. « On a déjà vu à quel point ton petit spectacle de lumière est inoffensif. »

Lorsqu'il eut fini son monologue, le géant chargea Naruto une fois de plus en premier. Quasiment comme s'il était poussé par son instinct, Naruto envoya son aura en direction de l'attaquant qui ne prit même pas la peine d'éviter. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt, l'immense membre de l'Akatsuki ne se sentit pas "rafraîchi" par le contact avec l'énergie. Une description plus adéquate de sa nouvelle condition serait "brûlé vif".

Pendant que ses ennemis restaient immobiles, interdits par ce qu'il venait de se produire, Naruto envoya son aura à l'assaut une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci en direction du vieil homme qui s'était moqué d'Harumi. L'énergie des Biju attaqua si rapidement que personne n'eut le temps de réagir et Naruto poussa tellement de puissance dans l'attaque que même les cendres de l'homme furent brûlées dans le processus.

La caverne fut alors le théâtre d'un chaos indescriptible. Certains membres de l'Akatsuki chargèrent vers Naruto afin d'essayer de le tuer. D'autres tentèrent de fuir la caverne. Il y en avait même certains qui jetèrent leurs armes aux pieds de Naruto et qui le suppliaient de les épargner. Naruto les réduisit tous en cendres, ne permettant pas à une seule âme de quitter la caverne. Ce qui semblait au départ se profiler comme étant le combat le plus difficile de sa vie ne fut en fin de compte qu'un massacre où il n'eut pas la moindre pitié.

Lorsque tout fut finalement terminé, Naruto tomba au sol comme une marionnette qui avait été abandonnée par son marionnettiste. Il était encore plus exténué après son combat final contre l'Akatsuki qu'il ne l'avait été après son combat contre le samurai, toutes ces années auparavant. Étendu parmi toutes les cendres de ses ennemis de toujours, Naruto se sentait comme...abandonné.

Ne devrait-il pas y avoir une sensation d'accomplissement? Ne devrait-il pas avoir l'impression qu'un énorme poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules? Il avait enfin rempli la promesse qu'il avait faite plus d'un demi-siècle auparavant. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à trouver la moindre sensation de fierté dans ce fait. Il se sentait aussi vide que depuis la mort d'Hanabi, rien n'avait changé.

Même si sa force lui était rapidement revenue, Naruto resta étendu sur la terre humide de la caverne toute la nuit, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était entouré de restes humains, d'armures fondues, et tout ça...tout ça était de sa faute.

C'est à ce moment qu'il commença à se questionner. Combien d'entre eux avait _réellement_ quelque chose à voir avec la mort d'Harumi? Combien d'entre eux méritait de mourir? Combien de maris avait-il tué au cours de sa croisade? Combien de frères, de fils, de pères avaient dû mourir pour étancher sa soif de vengeance?

Il serait probablement resté là parmi toutes ces cendres s'il ne s'était pas souvenu d'une autre promesse qu'il avait faite. Il avait promis à Harumi qu'il retournerait la voir aussitôt qu'il en aurait terminé avec l'Akatsuki. Lorsque Naruto se souvint soudainement de cette promesse, ce fut comme une épiphanie. Chasser l'Akatsuki ne lui avait apporté aucune joie. Mais avant de commencer cette quête insensée, lorsqu'il vivait seul avec sa petite-fille, il avait été heureux. Vraiment heureux.

Qu'il ait promis ou non d'éliminer l'Akatsuki, il avait vraiment été un idiot de quitter Harumi. Mais une chose était certaine. Après trente-cinq années, Naruto rentrait à la maison.

* * *

Voilà!

Qu'en pensez-vous?


	3. Le temps qui passe

Hey hey hey! Je suis de retour...déjà! Eh oui, je viens tout juste de terminer une semaine INFERNALE d'examens en tout genre, et j'ai décidé de me gâter en publiant le chapitre suivant de cette histoire. Alors voilà. Comme je l'ai dit, il s'agit du **DERNIER CHAPITRE AVANT QUE CETTE FICTION NE REJOIGNE LA TRAME DU MANGA ORIGINAL **(désolée pour les majuscules, je voulais simplement que ce soit visible ^^).

Je n'ai en fait rien d'autre à ajouter, alors je vais vous laisser...ATTENDEZ!

Je viens de me souvenir que je dois vous dire que j'ai inclue une sorte de «ligne du temps» à la toute fin du chapitre. Mais n'allez surtout pas la lire avant d'avoir lu ce chapitre, parce que vous seriez extrêmement «spoilés». Je sais que c'est parfois difficile de se placer tel ou tel évènement dans cette histoire, alors j'ai décidé de vous aider à y parvenir ^^

Voilà

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le temps qui passe

Lorsque Naruto arriva à la maison où il avait élevé Harumi, son cœur fut brisé de voir qu'elle avait été abandonnée. Selon ce qu'il pouvait voir, il y avait maintenant plusieurs années depuis la dernière fois où un être humain avait vécu ici. Bien sûr, Naruto aurait dû le prévoir. Il ne pouvait certainement pas s'attendre à ce qu'Harumi vive toute sa vie en recluse.

Elle avait probablement déménagé dans l'un des villages avoisinants, probablement celui auquel il l'amenait lorsqu'elle était petite. Il y avait aussi la possibilité que Nanami connaisse l'endroit où Harumi vivait. L'amertume vieille de plusieurs décennies le rendait réticent à l'idée de demander quoi que ce soit à sa fille unique, mais Naruto annihila rapidement ce sentiment puéril.

Il avait déjà laissé la colère ruiner une grande partie de sa vie, il n'allait certainement pas laisser de la fierté mal placée terminer le travail. Il ferait les premiers pas vers une réconciliation et il irait visiter sa fille. Passant la nuit dans la vieille maison qu'il avait lui-même bâtie, il se dirigea vers le village où vivaient les Hyuuga dès l'aube le lendemain. Considérant la vitesse à laquelle il voyageait, le trajet qui lui aurait pris une journée au complet lorsqu'il vivait encore avec Harumi ne lui prit que deux heures et il arriva bien avant midi devant le complexe des Hyuuga. Là, il fut accueilli par un jeune Hyuuga qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans.

« Halte! Quelle est la raison de votre visite? », questionna d'un ton autoritaire le jeune homme. Il était déjà positionné pour engager le combat.

« Eh bien, on dirait que le clan est encore moins accueillant ces jours-ci. », lança sèchement Naruto.

« "Ces jours-ci" sont une période très trouble. », répondit gravement le garde. « Maintenant, déclinez votre nom et la raison de votre présence. Si vous êtes ici pour louer nos services, je vais devoir vous demander de me montrer votre or avant de vous laisser entrer. Vous ne m'avez pas l'air du type de personnes qui peuvent se permettre de nous engager. »

Naruto était curieux de savoir quel genre de services pouvaient rendre les Hyuuga pour que des gens veuillent les engager, mais il ne voulait pas rester coincé devant la porte toute la journée à argumenter avec le garde, alors il décida de se présenter sous sa réelle identité, « Je suis Hyuuga Naruto, et je suis ici pour voir ma fille. »

« Hyuuga...Hn! », renifla le garde. « Me prenez-vous pour un idiot? Vous n'êtes de toute évidence pas un...attendez...Hyuuga Naruto? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc lorsqu'il reconnut finalement le nom. Le garde promena son regard sur le visage de Naruto, essayant clairement de faire concorder une description qu'il avait surement entendue de lui lorsqu'il était plus petit. Le résultat fut que le garde devint pâle et extrêmement plus respectueux.

« Pardonnez-moi, monsieur. », s'excusa-t-il. « Je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Suivez-moi. Je vais immédiatement vous conduire devant Nanami-sama. Je me dois de vous avertir par contre. Elle est tombée malade récemment. »

Naruto ne fut pas aussi affecté par la nouvelle de la maladie de sa fille qu'on aurait pu le croire. Probablement parce qu'il était simplement content qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Elle avait au-delà de soixante-dix ans maintenant, et il aurait été plus que possible qu'elle soit déjà morte.

L'âge de sa fille fut évident lorsqu'il pénétra la chambre dans laquelle elle se reposait. Il hésita même une seconde ou deux lorsqu'il vit la femme assise sur le sofa. La silhouette ridée, frêle et aux cheveux blancs était tellement différente de l'image qu'il avait de sa fille. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle avait à peine vingt-deux ans et elle était une femme forte en pleine fleur de l'âge. Si le visage de la femme qui se trouvait devant lui ne s'était pas soudainement illuminé lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce, il serait probablement resté sonné dans le cadre de la porte, se demandant s'il s'agissait réellement de sa Nanami chérie.

« Père! », l'appela-t-elle avec soulagement. « J'étais sûre que je ne te reverrais jamais. »

À ce moment, l'apparence de Nanami n'avait pas la moindre importance. Et toutes les méchantes choses qu'ils s'étaient dit au fil des ans furent oubliées en un clin d'œil. Naruto fut instantanément à genoux aux côtés de sa fille, ses yeux bleus fixés dans ceux de la femme.

« Je suis venu. », l'assura-t-il, essayant de lui apporter une certaine mesure de réconfort. « J'aurais dû venir il y a si longtemps, mais je suis venu aujourd'hui. »

« Tu avais raison. », s'agita Nanami comme s'il n'avait rien dit. « J'ai voulu te le dire depuis tellement longtemps, mais tu avais raison. J'aurais dû garder Harumi peu importe ce que disait le clan. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais après ce qui était arrivé à Ichiro et à mère, quelque chose s'était brisé au fond de moi. »

« Tout va bien. », la calma Naruto, voyant clairement à quel point elle était en détresse. « J'ai abandonné Harumi moi aussi, et pour des raisons encore moins valables que les tiennes. Tu l'as au moins fait dans l'intérêt du clan. Je l'ai fait pour poursuivre une stupide vengeance. »

« Mais justement. J'ai abandonné Harumi pour le clan. Mais c'est exactement ça qui me rend si exécrable. », répondit Nanami avec hargne. « Le clan était pourri même quand tu étais là, et ce n'est allé qu'en empirant après ton départ. Malgré mes protestations, ils sont devenus une bande de mercenaires, faisant n'importe quoi pour un peu d'or. »

« Oui, j'en ai entendu parler quand je suis arrivé. », acquiesça Naruto.

« J'ai une faveur à te demander. », demanda Nanami, ses yeux devenant soudainement voilés tandis qu'elle changeait de sujet. « Quand tu reverras Harumi, dis-lui que je suis terriblement désolée et que malgré toutes les choses impardonnables que je lui ai faites, je l'ai toujours aimée. »

« Bien sûr que je vais le lui dire. », promit Naruto. « Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne sais pas où elle se trouve? »

« Elle a disparu une semaine après que tu sois parti. », répondit-elle. « J'aimerais tant pouvoir t'aider, mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle d'elle depuis plus de trente ans. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la retrouver. », la rassura le blond. « Et je pense que je peux même faire quelque chose pour t'aider. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais malade. »

« Oh? C'est comme ça qu'ils disent ça de nos jours? », ricana Nanami. « Ce qu'ils veulent dire c'est que je suis mourante et qu'ils ont hâte que je sois partie pour de bon. »

Le ton de Naruto s'assombrit un peu lorsqu'il entendit cette révélation. « C'est ce qu'on m'avait dit la dernière fois aussi. Mais je suis parvenu à te guérir, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait différent cette fois-ci. »

Cependant, lorsqu'il invoqua l'énergie liée aux Biju, ce ne fut pas la familière aura blanche qui apparut, mais plutôt la rouge qu'il avait utilisée dans sa plus récente bataille. Et il n'allait certainement pas utiliser _ça_ sur sa fille. Mais la question qui le démangeait était de savoir _pourquoi_ l'aura était rouge maintenant. Il savait qu'il n'était pas en colère. Il essaya de la faire redevenir blanche, mais il n'eut pas de succès.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème? », demanda Nanami lorsqu'elle vit Naruto froncer des sourcils.

« Juste un petit contretemps. », répondit-il. « Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je vais arranger ça. »

XxxXxxX

Découvrir ce qui clochait avec son aura se révéla être plus ardu que ce que Naruto avait anticipé, et la condition de Nanami empirait de jour en jour. Naruto travaillait continuellement pour trouver une solution, à un point tel que sa fille le supplia d'arrêter. Elle insistait que s'il était temps pour elle de mourir, ils devaient l'accepter, et qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre le peu de temps qu'il leur restait ensemble.

Finalement, Naruto accéda à sa requête en apparences, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de travailler sur le problème aussitôt que Nanami dormait, utilisant l'énergie des Biju pour repousser sa propre fatigue. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, sa fille ne cessait de devenir de plus en plus malade sans aucun signe de progrès de la part de Naruto et, moins d'un mois plus tard, Nanami décéda dans les bras de son père.

Naruto eut beaucoup de difficulté à accepter cette douloureuse perte, mais il se reprit rapidement en main et décida d'honorer la mémoire de Nanami en respectant son dernier souhait. Il entama sa recherche d'Harumi dans les villages des environs, puis il étendit son rayon de recherches lorsqu'il n'obtint aucun résultat.

Chercher un quelconque indice de la présence d'Harumi devint une véritable obsession pour Naruto et elle le conduisit partout sur le continent. Sa quête continua sans porter fruits durant plus de soixante-quinze ans avant qu'il n'admette finalement le fait qu'il n'allait jamais revoir sa petite-fille. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle avait été heureuse avec la vie qu'elle avait vécue.

La seule chose qui permit à Naruto de ne pas sombrer dans la dépression et l'abattement fut l'idée d'Harumi. S'il réussissait à sectionner le lien qui reliait son âme à celles des Biju, il serait peut-être capable de la revoir elle, Nanami et Hanabi dans l'autre monde. Et pour que cette réunion soit possible, il était prêt à travailler autant qu'il le faudrait, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait. Prenant en considération le fait qu'il avait déjà plus de cent cinquante ans mais qu'il avait toujours l'air d'en avoir vingt-cinq, il déduisit que ça ne serait pas le temps qui lui manquerait.

Après réflexion, Naruto tira la conclusion que le meilleur endroit pour commencer ses recherches au sujet de l'âme serait dans les temples qui étaient parsemés de par le monde. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit pour étudier des sujets spirituels. C'était ironique. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il évitait les leçons que dispensaient les prêtres comme la peste, et maintenant il comptait y consacrer sa vie entière.

Heureusement, il apprit suffisamment au sujet du contrôle du chakra dans le tout premier temple qu'il visita pour parvenir à bloquer la voix du Kyuubi, ce qui lui permit de l'entendre que s'il le désirait. Cette nouvelle habileté lui apporta un grand soulagement et lui permit probablement de conserver un esprit stable. Il avait beau être devenu très bon pour ignorer les plaintes de Kyuubi, il trouvait que c'était apaisant de ne pas du tout avoir à les entendre.

Ses progrès concernant son projet principal, par contre, furent immensément moins satisfaisants. Toujours dans le premier temple qu'il visita, il apprit qu'il y avait une énergie particulière qui était liée si profondément dans une âme que l'âme et cette énergie ne formait pratiquement qu'une seule et même entité. Et pourtant, ni le premier temple ni les dix suivants n'avait la moindre idée de la manière de séparer les deux. Personne ne savait même s'il était possible de le faire.

Mais même s'il n'y avait rien pour l'aider dans le sujet qui le concernait le plus, il apprenait tout ce qu'il pouvait dans chaque temple qu'il visitait, espérant que ces connaissances pourraient lui donner de nouvelles idées à essayer ou qu'elles pourraient être utiles dans le futur. Il restait plus d'une décennie dans les temples où résidaient des maîtres de l'âme. Dans les autres temples où il n'y avait pas de véritables spécialistes, il ne restait qu'une semaine tout au plus, simplement afin d'être certain que ces temples n'avaient rien à lui offrir.

Au fil du temps, il devint de plus en plus ardu de trouver un temple dans lequel il pouvait apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. À ce moment, il devint clair pour Naruto qu'il allait devoir tracer son propre chemin. Mais malgré tout, il continua de travailler ses propres théories et idées dans les temples qui étaient répandus à travers le monde.

Son raisonnement était simple. Avoir un autre spécialiste avec lequel il pouvait échanger des idées, travailler sous un nouvel angle, ou simplement travailler sur une nouvelle théorie était simplement trop utile pour qu'il puisse s'en passer, même si ledit spécialiste était beaucoup moins qualifié que lui-même. Parfois même, il prenait des décennies de son temps simplement pour former un étudiant qui semblait particulièrement prometteur, simplement dans le but d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui échanger des idées.

Pour un certain temps, cette façon de faire fonctionna parfaitement bien. Cependant, même s'il était toujours aussi loin qu'au départ d'une solution à son problème d'âme, Naruto avait immensément fait avancer la spiritualité durant toutes ses études. Ainsi, former un élève était de plus en plus long parce qu'ils avaient de plus en plus de notions à maîtriser pour ne serait-ce que commencer à avoir une compréhension basique des concepts avancés sur lesquels travaillait Naruto.

Cet état de fait était doublement problématique parce que les seuls qui auraient une chance de comprendre ce sur quoi il travaillait étaient les vieux prêtres. Naruto n'aurait pas le temps de les mettre à jour dans ses recherches que déjà, ils seraient probablement morts.

Il considéra même l'idée d'élever un petit groupe de bébés orphelins de naissance afin qu'ils aient toute leur vie pour rattraper son niveau et l'aider. C'était une option intéressante, mais Naruto était à peu près certain qu'il ferait plus de progrès par lui-même qu'en entraînant une bande d'enfants dans l'espoir incertain que l'un d'entre eux pourraient peut-être un jour l'aider à vraiment avancer.

La meilleure idée qu'eut Naruto concernant ce problème de temps était d'écrire tout ce qu'il savait concernant le chakra et sa manipulation dans un énorme grimoire. Il le transportait d'un temple à l'autre et laissait les prêtres le copier. Son espoir premier en suivant ce plan était qu'avec ce manuel en tant que base pour leurs études, les élèves de ces temples seraient beaucoup plus qualifiés lorsqu'ils les revisiteraient quelques décennies plus tard.

Peut-être qu'ils feraient même leur propre recherche et qu'il la conduirait dans une direction différente de celle qu'empruntait Naruto. Il était possible qu'ils découvrent de nouvelles choses de leur côté qu'ils pourraient lui enseigner lorsqu'il les revisiterait. En tout et pour tout, entre le moment où Naruto débuta son pèlerinage entre les temples jusqu'au moment où il eut terminé de distribuer ses grimoires, le blond avait passé un peu plus de trois cents ans à voyager à travers le continent.

Mais sa recherche concernant le chakra, l'âme, et le lien qui unissait les deux n'était pas la seule chose sur laquelle il se concentra durant ce temps. Il développa un nombre impressionnant de nouvelles habiletés lors de ses voyages. La cuisine était l'une de ces habiletés. Lorsqu'il avait dû élever Harumi par lui-même, il était devenu un chef cuisinier plutôt compétent.

Mais voyager de par le monde durant quelques siècles sans personne d'autre pour cuisiner lui avait donné énormément d'expérience. Et puisqu'un bon repas était une des meilleures façons de garder le moral lors d'un long voyage, Naruto avait développé l'habitude d'apprendre de nouvelles recettes à chaque endroit où il s'arrêtait. Un jour où il était plutôt ennuyé, il s'était même donné le défi personnel de préparer une recette différente à chaque repas de chaque jour pendant toute une année. Ça représentait plus de mille recettes. Et il y était parvenu.

Il avait aussi eu l'opportunité d'améliorer ses capacités dans les domaines de la charpenterie tout en ajoutant la maçonnerie à la liste. Plusieurs temples étaient quelque peu délabrés, et Naruto était toujours heureux de pouvoir aider à les réparer. Il s'agissait d'une simple activité physique qui lui permettait de bouger pendant que son esprit était occupé à résoudre des problèmes autrement plus importants et complexes. Parfois, un simple effort physique était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour enflammer son imagination.

Une autre des habiletés qu'il avait pratiquement été obligé d'apprendre était le métier de forgeron. Les routes étaient peuplées de voleurs et autres voyous qui le prenaient pour une proie facile. Même une épée de bonne qualité ne pouvait pas rester en bon état indéfiniment, particulièrement lorsque Naruto devenait un peu trop énergique dans ses combats.

Il avait rapidement compris que remplacer une épée coûtait extrêmement cher. Malheureusement, voyager en solitaire et étudier dans des temples n'étaient pas de bonnes sources de revenus pour Naruto. Alors il avait appris à se faire ses propres armes puisque les matières premières étaient immensément moins dispendieuses.

Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps à Naruto pour se rendre compte qu'il pouvait lui aussi vendre les armes qu'il façonnait, alors il fit un grand nombre d'armes de tout genre et alla toutes les vendre dans une grande cité. Après ce petit moment passé à ne rien faire d'autre que forger, il avait suffisamment d'argent pour ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter pour un _long_ moment.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait arrêter de forger ses propres armes. C'était aussi une autre activité physique qu'il pouvait pratiquer pendant que son esprit réfléchissait, et il était fier de la qualité de son travail. En effet, Naruto était parvenu après maints essais à insuffler du chakra dans les lames des épées qu'il créait, ce qui les rendait beaucoup plus résistantes et durables.

Apportant avec lui toutes ses connaissances spirituelles et toutes les autres habiletés qu'il avait récemment développées, Naruto décida de se retirer de la société pour s'occuper d'un problème secondaire qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Nanami, c'est-à-dire la corruption du pouvoir que les Biju lui avaient donné.

Il voulait régler ce problème non seulement parce qu'il serait pratique de pouvoir guérir d'autres personnes, mais aussi et surtout parce que le caractère agressif de l'énergie rouge avait retardé ses propres études spirituelles. En effet, le simple fait d'invoquer l'énergie des Biju lui était douloureux en plus d'être mortel pour quiconque d'autre que lui entrerait en contact avec cette aura.

Être capable d'examiner une manifestation physique du chakra — l'aura des Biju — pendant qu'elle était en utilisation pourrait l'aider à comprendre comment s'y prendre pour la séparer de son âme. Malheureusement, plus il essayait d'examiner profondément l'énergie des Biju, plus la douleur était insupportable et il n'était tout simplement pas capable de se concentrer assez pour étudier les caractéristiques du lien qui unissait le chakra à l'âme. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il voulait retrouver l'aura blanche.

Durant toutes ses années de pèlerinage, Naruto était parvenu à trouver une manière pour purifier du chakra qui avait été corrompu. Le seul problème avec sa méthode était que la corruption se répandait trop rapidement aux zones déjà purifiées, alors il ne pouvait jamais purifier l'entièreté de son énergie.

Lorsque Naruto s'installa dans une caverne dissimulée derrière une immense chute d'eau, il décida qu'il ne ressortirait pas avant d'avoir réussi à complètement purger le chakra rouge hors de son système. Il essaya alors plusieurs méthodes différentes pour contourner le problème, mais purifier son chakra plus rapidement que le chakra rouge ne pouvait le corrompre se révéla être tout bonnement impossible. Il changea donc de tactique.

Charger son chakra et ensuite le libérer en un seul coup dans son système, un peu comme une bombe purifiante, semblait être une technique prometteuse au départ. Mais Naruto découvrit rapidement qu'il y avait toujours des milliers de petites poches de chakra rouge qui réussissaient à survivre à la "bombe". Ces poches de chakra rouge prenaient alors de l'expansion plus rapidement que Naruto ne pouvait les éliminer, ce qui corrompait de nouveau tout son chakra.

La méthode qui fut finalement la plus efficace fut celle qui impliquait une dichotomie de son chakra. Naruto avait effectivement découvert un moyen de séparer son chakra en deux parties distinctes, de sorte que chacune des deux parties n'entrait jamais en contact avec l'autre. Il pouvait alors purifier une petite partie de chakra rouge puis rapidement la déplacer vers la partie déjà purifiée avant qu'elle ne puisse être corrompue à nouveau.

Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça en avait l'air de prime abord, puisque énormément de choses pouvaient faire échouer toute l'entreprise. S'il ne parvenait pas à complètement purifier la partie de chakra qu'il déplaçait, elle polluerait la section qu'il avait déjà purifiée. S'il était un peu trop lent à sortir la partie qu'il venait tout juste de purifier, elle serait corrompue avant qu'elle n'ait atteint la moitié purifiée. Mais de l'autre côté, s'il essayait de la déplacer trop tôt, il tirerait une partie du chakra rouge qui n'avait pas du tout été purifié. S'il perdait sa concentration pour ne serait-ce qu'un moment, la barrière qui séparait les deux moitiés — la partie purifiée et celle corrompue — s'écroulerait. Une seule erreur dans n'importe quelle étape signifiait la perte de tout son travail.

Comme si tout ça n'était pas suffisant, sa connexion aux Biju lui avait donné beaucoup...**beaucoup** de leur énergie spéciale. À la vitesse à laquelle il pouvait purifier le chakra, il lui faudrait un mois de travail constant pour le nettoyer en son entièreté. Et c'était sans parler du fait qu'il était obligé de le faire pendant qu'il avait l'impression d'être assis en plein milieu d'un feu de joie.

Le niveau de frustration causé par tout ceci était au-delà de toute description. Au départ, il faisait des centaines d'erreurs par jour, mais plus il devenait habile, plus il perdait beaucoup de travail en même temps. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de perdre une semaine de travail lorsque la fatigue devenait plus grande, ce qui le rendait plus inattentif. Perdre une semaine ou plus de travail acharné était une expérience absolument démoralisante.

Le pire avait probablement été la fois où il avait fait une erreur à quelques minutes d'avoir terminé de purifier tout son chakra. Bref, lorsque Naruto fut enfin parvenu à purger tout le chakra rouge hors de son système et que le chakra des Biju était aussi blanc et pur que jamais, il avait dû payer plus de cent ans de sa vie.

Il avait perdu le compte du nombre exact d'années en fil de route. Mais si une chose était certaine, c'était qu'il allait désormais être _très_ prudent afin de ne plus jamais laisser sa rage polluer son chakra. Mais heureusement, il pouvait maintenant retourner à son travail principal.

Naruto passa les quelques décennies qui suivirent à étudier l'énergie des Biju, et ce fut durant ces années qu'il fit les plus grandes avancées jamais vues vers la compréhension de ces créatures impressionnantes. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution ou même d'idée de solution pour séparer son âme du chakra des Biju, mais pour la première fois depuis le début de son pèlerinage, il avait enfin l'impression qu'il allait un jour y arriver.

Même s'il n'avait plus exactement besoin de rester seul pour travailler, il serait probablement rester dans cette caverne pour plusieurs autres années afin de continuer son entraînement spirituel s'il n'avait pas soudainement été interrompu par un hurlement mental de rage de la part du Kyuubi. Son rugissement était si puissant qu'il avait traversé les nombreuses barrières psychologiques qu'il avait érigées pour ne pas être repéré par les Biju.

N'appréciant pas l'intrusion, il essaya de questionner le Kyuubi pour savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à hurler de telle façon à travers leur lien. Lorsqu'il ne reçut pas de réponse, il fut plus qu'un peu ennuyé et il continua d'envoyer question après question en direction du chef des Biju.

Ne recevant toujours que le silence en réponse, Naruto accumula une grande quantité de chakra et il l'envoya à travers le lien télépathique qu'il entretenait avec le Kyuubi pour se faire remarquer. Il obtint enfin une réaction du renard géant puisqu'il entendit une sorte de glapissement à l'autre bout du lien télépathique.

Ce glapissement fut rapidement suivi d'un rapide "Merci" marmonné par le Kyuubi sans aucune autre explication, puis le lien redevint silencieux. Essayer de questionner le renard se révéla être inutile puisque le Kyuubi bloquait les tentatives de communication de Naruto, exactement comme il l'avait lui-même fait durant les quelques derniers siècles.

Abandonnant l'idée de recontacter le Kyuubi de cette manière, Naruto décida de faire une enquête plus directe. Considérant l'impressionnante quantité de puissance qui avait voyagé à travers leur lien télépathique quelques minutes auparavant, Naruto était capable de sentir à peu près l'endroit où le renard s'était trouvé lorsqu'il lui avait dit "Merci" un peu plus tôt. Il se mit en chemin et, lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit où s'était trouvé le Biju aux neuf queues, il découvrit une immense vallée et une haute chute. La vallée semblait être plutôt récente, ce qui était étrange parce que naruto était à peu près certain qu'une vallée n'apparaissait pas comme par magie.

Il s'agissait de façon quasiment certaine du résultat de la présence du Kyuubi, mais Naruto n'arrivait pas à trouver le moindre autre signe de la présence du Biju, pas plus que de l'endroit où il était allé. Et il n'avait pas non plus la moindre idée de ce qui avait bien pu motiver une telle destruction de la part du Biju habituellement le plus calme et réfléchit. Décidant de chercher des indices dans les environs, Naruto fut surpris de découvrir un village qui semblait être contrôlé par des ninjas.

Lorsqu'il s'était mis en marge de la civilisation pour vivre comme un ermite, les ninjas étaient déjà en train d'apparaître un peu partout comme de la mauvaise herbe, mais Naruto n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils se réuniraient pour former leur propre communauté. Et maintenant qu'il regardait ce village, Konoha, il devait admettre qu'il s'agissait d'un village d'assez bonne taille, ce qui était encore plus impressionnant.

Les habitants de Konoha étaient présentement en train de célébrer la victoire de leur dirigeant contre un certain Uchiha Madara, mais Naruto n'était pas intéressé par toutes ces histoires de ninjas. Il n'y avait pas la moindre mention du Kyuubi, alors Naruto abandonna rapidement l'idée de trouver un quelconque indice dans ce village. Quittant Konoha, il continua ses recherches dans les environs avant de se rendre compte qu'il était arrivé beaucoup trop tard et qu'il ne retrouverait probablement pas la moindre trace du Biju.

Il se décida alors à s'installer près de la vallée que le Kyuubi avait probablement créée. Après tout, il était possible que le Biju revienne un jour. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Près de trente ans s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne soit attiré par un nuage de fumée qui le dirigea jusqu'à un second village, beaucoup plus petit que Konoha.

Au premier regard, il crut qu'il venait de trouver un indice que le Kyuubi était dans les parages, mais il ne lui fallut qu'un rapide examen des lieux dévastés pour comprendre que ce qu'il voyait devant lui était l'œuvre des hommes. Il avait déjà vu des scènes comme celle-là et il se doutait de ce qui avait dû se produire ici. Un petit groupe d'hommes armés étaient venus, avaient volé tout ce qui avait de la valeur, puis avait tué les villageois. Si les hommes de ce groupe de mercenaires étaient particulièrement cruels, il y avait probablement eu plus d'un viol aussi. Puis, simplement parce qu'ils le pouvaient, les envahisseurs avait mis le feu au village.

À la plus grande surprise de Naruto, ses sens surdéveloppés détectèrent un signe de vie parmi les décombres. S'empressant de rejoindre la source de ce battement de cœur, il entendit des pleurs provenir de sous les décombres d'un immeuble qui s'était écroulé.

Dispersant son chakra à travers les décombres de l'immeuble, il eut une image mentale de la disposition de chaque morceau de bois et de métal. Puis, dégainant son épée, il se tailla prudemment un chemin jusqu'à l'origine des pleurs, faisant de son mieux pour éviter de toucher les structures qui maintenaient en place tout ce désordre.

Malgré toutes ses précautions, il eut à peine le temps d'agripper la petite fille qui était enfouie sous les décombres avant de ressortir que déjà, l'édifice succombait aux dégâts et s'écroulait. Examinant la fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, il vit qu'elle était en très mauvais état. Ses deux jambes avaient été broyées sous ce qui l'avait maintenue immobile, elle était brûlée un peu partout sur son corps, et ses sanglots étaient entrecoupés de quinte de toux à cause de la fumée qu'elle avait dû respirer.

Mais c'était tout de même un petit miracle qu'elle soit toujours vivante. Elle était parvenue à se cacher des voleurs et elle avait survécu à l'écroulement d'un immeuble en flammes. Et en plus de toute cette "chance", elle avait été trouvée par la seule personne qui avait la moindre chance de la guérir complètement. Un médecin normal aurait probablement pu lui sauver la vie, mais aucune médecine au monde n'aurait pu lui rendre l'usage de ses jambes. Elle devait probablement avoir un ange gardien quelque part.

Invoquant son chakra blanc et s'extasiant une fois de plus devant le sentiment de pureté qui accompagnait l'utilisation de cette énergie, Naruto força l'aura qui l'entourait à pénétrer le corps de la petite fille. Les brûlures disparurent en moins d'une minute et les quintes de toux cessèrent presque en même temps. Les jambes mirent un peu plus de temps, mais elles furent finalement elles aussi guéries sans même laisser une égratignure qui aurait pu prouver qu'elles avaient été broyées juste quelques minutes plus tôt. Les sanglots se transformèrent rapidement en reniflements lorsque la fillette fut complètement guérie.

« Tout va bien aller maintenant, petite. », dit Naruto d'une voix calmante. « Comment t'appelles-tu? »

La fillette se contenta de le fixer sans prononcer le moindre mot.

« Quand il est l'heure d'aller manger, comment est-ce que ta maman t'appelle? », demanda-t-il encore, essayant d'obtenir son nom. Mais elle se contenta de se remettre à sangloter.

Naruto se traita mentalement de tous les noms possibles. Il se tenait en plein milieu de ce qui avait été un véritable massacre, interrogeant une fillette et parlant de sa mère qui était probablement l'un des nombreux cadavres qui parsemaient les rues. Décidemment, vivre sans le moindre contact humain durant plus de cent ans n'avais pas aidé Naruto à améliorer son entregent. Prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, il s'élança à toute vitesse vers les bois et loin du village.

Cependant, même lorsqu'il eut établi le campement pour la nuit, loin de cette scène de destruction qu'était auparavant le village de cette gamine, la fillette refusait toujours aussi obstinément d'ouvrir la bouche. Il joua un moment avec l'idée qu'elle était peut-être muette, mais considérant le fait qu'elle ne répondait même pas à ses questions par un hochement de tête, son silence était plus probablement causé par son traumatisme récent. Et puis, il l'avait très distinctement entendu pleurer. Les muets émettaient des sons très particuliers lorsqu'ils pleuraient. Non, son silence était définitivement dû à son expérience dans le village.

Ayant élevé deux filles, Naruto avait un point faible pour elles et il se sentait instinctivement obligé d'aider la gamine, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Finalement, il décida de simplement lui parler. Il savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas à ses questions, alors il lui raconta des histoires.

Au début, il lui récita quelques contes de fées de son temps, mais après un petit moment, il se mit à parler de sa propre vie. Bien sûr, il n'aborda pas de sujets profonds comme son but ultime ou sa famille, désirant raconter des histoires les plus joyeuses possibles. Alors il lui parla de ses aventures, des endroits qu'il avait vus et des anecdotes amusantes dont il se souvenait.

Elle écoutait attentivement chacune de ses paroles. Et elle mangeait toute la nourriture qu'il lui donnait. Et pourtant, elle s'obstinait à rester silencieuse. Mais si elle essayait de faire un concours de la personne la plus patiente, elle avait clairement choisi la mauvaise personne. Naruto avait vécu une _longue_ vie et il ne manquait pas d'histoires à raconter. Finalement, après quasiment un mois de silence, la fillette parla.

« Ko-chan. », dit-elle simplement, un jour comme les autres.

« Pardon, mais qu'est-ce que t'as dit? », répliqua Naruto, incertain de la signification de ces mots, mais tout de même content qu'elle les ait prononcés.

« Ma mère m'appelait Ko-chan. », clarifia-t-elle.

« Eh bien, Ko-chan, je sais que tu as vécu une rude épreuve, mais que dirais-tu qu'on te trouve quelqu'un de gentil qui pourra s'occuper de toi? », enchaîna le blond avant qu'elle ne se renferme dans son petit monde.

« Je veux rester avec toi. », s'entêta la fillette.

« J'ai peur que mon style de vie ne me permette pas d'élever un enfant. », lui dit-il en secouant la tête, essayant de lui faire changer d'avis. « Et de toute façon, j'ai abandonné la dernière fillette dont je devais m'occuper. Tu ferais probablement mieux de ne pas trop t'attacher à moi. Je vais te trouver une vraie famille, une belle famille. Tu seras beaucoup plus heureuse comme ça, crois-moi. »

La fillette n'avait pas l'air convaincue, mais elle n'argumenta pas. Naruto espérait simplement qu'elle n'allait pas de nouveau s'enfermer dans son silence après son refus de la garder. Il la conduisit à Konoha puisqu'il y avait probablement quelqu'un là-bas qui serait prêt à recueillir une petite fille.

Au départ, trouver une famille pour Ko-chan fut problématique. Un point que Naruto n'avait pas considéré était qu'un village de ninja possédait déjà sa part — plus qu'impressionnante — d'orphelins. Mais Naruto était probablement la personne la plus entêtée sur terre, et il avait plusieurs ressources à sa disposition.

Il avait découvert que les gens de cette époque n'utilisaient plus la même monnaie que lors de sa jeunesse, mais que l'or valait maintenant beaucoup plus que dans son temps. Lorsqu'il eut graissé la patte à quelques fonctionnaires, Ko-chan fut rapidement présentée à de potentielles familles. À partir de ce moment, ce ne fut pas long que la bonne famille fut trouvée. Mais c'était probablement à cause de la gentillesse naturelle et du charme de Ko-chan.

Même si la famille adoptive de Ko-chan était plus que capable de s'occuper financièrement de la fillette, Naruto leur laissa un petit montant pour les remercier de leurs efforts. Les yeux des deux nouveaux parents étaient quasiment sortis de leur orbite lorsqu'ils avaient vu ce que "un petit montant" représentait pour Naruto. Puis, parce qu'il se sentait un peu coupable d'être passé à côté de toutes les files d'attentes pour Ko-chan, il fit une donation significativement plus grande à l'orphelinat.

Finalement, il se prépara à dire adieu à la gentille fillette qu'il avait sauvée. Mais avant qu'il ne parte, Ko-chan insista pour qu'ils prennent une photo ensemble. Naruto pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une requête raisonnable, alors il dit à la gamine qu'il allait aller quérir un peintre. Cette déclaration arracha le premier rire de Ko-chan depuis le massacre.

« Mais non, gros bêta, avec une caméra. », rigola-t-elle.

Naruto ne savait pas ce qu'était une "caméra", mais ne voulant pas l'admettre devant la petite à cause de son orgueil, déclara que ça pouvait aussi se faire. Il lui suffit de poser quelques questions aux bonnes personnes et il eut toutes les réponses qu'il désirait. Il ne fallut donc pas longtemps avant qu'il ne se tienne avec Ko-chan devant un homme qui tenait un appareil plutôt étrange.

Il s'agissait d'une boîte assez large qui reposait sur trois espèces de pattes en métal. L'homme qui allait utiliser cette "caméra" passa sa tête sous un étrange rideau de tissus noir et souleva un bâton en forme de "T".

« Okay, alors on ne bouge plus et on sourit. », dit l'homme.

Bien qu'il était toujours aussi confus, Naruto fit ce qu'on lui demandait et il vit bientôt un flash lumineux sortir du bâton, puis il y eu de la fumée. Au début, il était certain que ce n'était pas normal, mais ni l'homme ni Ko-chan ne semblaient surpris.

Naruto dû attendre jusqu'au lendemain pour que la photo soit "développée" — même s'il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire exactement —, mais il décida après-coup que l'attente en valait la peine parce que le résultat était très intéressant. La photo était limitée aux teintes de blancs et à quelques tons de gris, mais à part cet inconvénient mineur, la scène avait été représentée extrêmement fidèlement. Il n'avait jamais vu de peinture aussi précise et réaliste.

Même que l'homme leur avait remis deux copies de la photo et Naruto, malgré son sens de l'observation exceptionnel, ne pouvait pas trouver de variations entre les deux images. Le mystère resta inexpliqué. Naruto prit une des deux copies et Ko-chan conserva la seconde. Il lui souhaita alors de vivre une belle vie puis s'en alla.

XxxXxxX

Ayant abandonné l'idée de retrouver le Kyuubi dans un futur proche, Naruto décida de faire un nouveau tour du monde pour visiter les temples. Il voulait voir si ses livres avaient porté leurs fruits. Ce qu'il trouva, temple après temple, était un niveau quasi révoltant d'incompétence.

Le seul temple qui avait mérité son attention était dirigé par un prêtre qui avait été entraîné dans les arts ninjas dans sa jeunesse. Il connaissait cette amusante petite technique appelée un Bunshin, une technique qui créait une copie incorporelle de l'utilisateur.

Naruto la maîtrisa parfaitement en une ou deux minutes, mais son esprit était déjà en train d'analyser une myriade de possibilités. Peut-être qu'il y aurait un moyen de créer une copie de lui-même et de faire croire au rituel que le Bunshin était en fait l'original. Comme ça, le rituel pourrait avoir lieu et le Lien entraînerait le clone plutôt que Naruto. En tous cas, ça valait certainement la peine d'étudier plus en profondeur cette approche.

Avec cette idée en tête, Naruto commença à expérimenter. Il modifia et améliora le Bunshin tout en poursuivant son voyage autour du monde. Les temples se révélèrent tous être une perte de temps, mais les grandes villes et les villages ninjas furent très éducatifs. C'était stupéfiant de voir à quel point la situation avait changée pendant qu'il avait été dans sa caverne, coupé du monde extérieur.

Les caméras n'étaient que le commencement. Suivirent rapidement l'électricité, les ampoules électriques et toutes sortes de machines sophistiquées. Et alors même que Naruto voyageait, le monde continuait d'évoluer à une vitesse ahurissante. Le blond avait arrêté de compter le nombre d'inventions que les humains avait fait durant les soixante-dix années que durèrent ce petit — pour lui — pèlerinage.

De son côté, Naruto avait fait d'incroyables progrès avec le Bunshin. Il avait amélioré la technique afin qu'elle incorpore l'utilisation des cinq éléments de base afin de faire une copie parfaite qui pouvait même déjouer l'examen le plus minutieux d'un médecin. De plus, le Bunshin de Naruto pouvait saigner, se blesser, et mourir, laissant ainsi un cadavre derrière lorsqu'il "mourait". Et en utilisant ses connaissances inégalées en tout ce qui avait trait au chakra, Naruto pouvait rendre le clone _absolument _identique à l'original, incluant le système de chakra. Ainsi, même quelqu'un ayant des sens surdéveloppés comme lui ne pourrait pas distinguer le clone de l'original. Pour être honnête, Naruto avait travaillé aussi fort sur le système de chakra de sa technique améliorée de Bunshin pour deux raisons.

La raison principale était que le Lien qui le reliait aux Biju était ancré dans son âme, et son âme était elle-même intimement liée au système de chakra. Pour que son idée de duper le rituel ait la moindre chance de fonctionner, il fallait que le système de chakra du clone soit identique à un système de chakra d'un humain normal. Mais la deuxième raison était plus personnelle. Il connaissait les aptitudes du Byakugan des Hyuuga et il ne voulait pas que ce clan ait un moyen de différencier le vrai "Naruto" du clone "Naruto". C'était donc primordial que le chakra du clone soit aussi naturel que possible.

Par contre, malgré tous ses efforts, Naruto était toujours capable d'examiner le clone suffisamment en profondeur pour découvrir que le lien que le reliait aux Biju n'existait pas dans le clone. Après tout, le Bunshin n'était qu'une création dépourvue d'âme. Le lien était attaché à l'âme. Peu importe à quel point le corps du clone était identique à celui de l'original, le Bunshin ne pourrait jamais prendre sa place lors du rituel si Naruto ne trouvait pas un moyen de déjouer le rituel en lui faisant croire que le clone possédait une âme propre.

Bien sûr, Naruto aurait pu lui-même prendre sa place lors du rituel tout en laissant un clone derrière, un clone détenant tous ses souvenirs ainsi que possédant sa personnalité. De cette façon, un certain "Naruto" resterait dans la dimension des humains et mourrait, même si le Naruto "originel" était dans la dimension des Biju. Mais sans âme, le clone qui serait resté dans la dimension des humains ne pourrait pas passer dans l'autre monde et Naruto serait toujours coincé avec les Biju. Non, le Bunshin avait été une piste intéressante, mais Naruto était maintenant certain que ce n'était qu'un nouveau cul-de-sac. De retour à la case départ.

Son pèlerinage autour du monde fut finalement brutalement interrompu lorsqu'il sentit une augmentation anormale de l'énergie du Kyuubi à travers leur lien télépathique particulier. Naruto avait attentivement observé son lien avec le renard durant les cent dernières années, attendant qu'un évènement semblable se produise. Naruto n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où le Kyuubi se trouvait puisqu'ils n'avaient pas échangé d'énergie à travers leur connexion, mais il se dit qu'il était probable que cet évènement soit relié au premier incident. Fort de cette déduction, il s'élança en direction de Konoha.

Sa déduction s'avéra exacte puisqu'il sentit l'incroyable énergie du Biju avant même d'être à vingt kilomètres de l'endroit où le Kyuubi se trouvait. Redoublant d'efforts, il repéra aisément le Kyuubi, saccageant tout sur son passage sans s'inquiéter des vies qu'il exterminait, la preuve étant les innombrables corps de ce qui semblait être des ninjas de Konoha dans le sillage de destruction laissé par le Biju.

Naruto essaya de contacter le Kyuubi, commençant d'abord par un appel télépathique mais se tournant rapidement vers une approche plus physique, apparaissant sur le museau du renard dans une brillante démonstration de vitesse. La première méthode n'eut pas le moindre effet sur le Biju et la seconde ne fit que désigner Naruto comme la cible principale du renard. Alors qu'il évitait avec empressement les attaques enragées du Kyuubi, l'esprit de Naruto cherchait une solution pour sortir le renard de cette folie avant que d'autres vies soient perdues. Particulièrement la sienne.

Il essaya d'envoyer une énorme quantité de chakra à travers leur lien télépathique comme la dernière fois, cent ans plus tôt, mais cette tactique fut complètement dépourvue de résultat visible. Disparaissant de l'endroit où il se tenait juste au moment où la patte griffue du renard s'abattait à l'endroit où il était, Naruto décida qu'une approche plus physique était de mise. Invoquant la plus grande quantité de son aura blanche qu'il osait avec autant de ninjas dans les environs, Naruto la concentra en entièreté dans son poing droit. À un point tel que sa main se mit à briller comme un soleil.

Chargeant en direction du Kyuubi, il évita agilement un coup de queue ainsi qu'un nouvel essai pour l'écraser avec sa patte avant de sauter dans les airs de de frapper la mâchoire du Kyuubi de toutes ses forces avec son poing lumineux. En réalité, le coup de poing n'était pas nécessaire et Naruto aurait tout aussi bien pu simplement envoyer son énergie en contact avec le renard tout en restant à distance, mais il avait simplement eu une irrésistible envie de frapper cet idiot de renard qui ne l'écoutait plus.

Il avait confiance en son plan et il semblerait que cette confiance était bien placée puisque le renard se mit à secouer sa tête alors que sa folie meurtrière semblait le quitter progressivement. « Naruto. Je vois que tu m'as libéré une fois de plus. », dit le Kyuubi, parlant en personne pour la première fois au blond depuis que ce dernier avait six ans. Toutes leurs autres conversations avaient été tenues par le biais de leur lien télépathique.

« Je suppose que tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé il y a cent ans. », répliqua Naruto. « Mais je ne comprends pas. De _quoi_ est-ce que je te libère, à chaque fois? »

« Nous sommes restés dans ta dimension bien trop longtemps. », l'informa le renard. « Cette présence prolongée nous a tous affaibli et nous sommes soumis à une immense pression. L'Ichibi a été poussé à la folie à un point tel que les humains furent forcés de le sceller pour son propre bien. Même moi, je suis plus vulnérable aux manipulations. »

« J'aimerais bien voir la personne qui est suffisamment brave/folle pour te "manipuler". », se moqua gentiment Naruto. Mais à dire vrai, il était plutôt impressionné que quelqu'un soit parvenu à en quelque sorte maîtriser le grand Kyuubi.

« Il s'agit d'un homme dangereux connu sous le nom d'Uchiha Madara. », révéla le renard. « Je vais tenter de rester le plus loin possible de lui. Cependant, il est déjà parvenu à me trouver deux fois et je suspecte qu'il y parviendra une troisième fois. Le monde souffrira encore plus s'il parvient à moi une nouvelle fois. Le seul moyen d'éviter cette désolation, c'est que tu accomplisses ton devoir de Lien. »

« Si rester dans cette dimension est si terrible pour vous tous, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me relèves pas de mes fonctions comme je te l'ai demandé il y a si longtemps? », pressa Naruto. « Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour être votre Lien et tout ça peut se terminer rapidement. »

« Le problème n'est pas que je ne désire pas te relâcher. », répondit le renard. « Même avec ma force et mes connaissances, je ne suis pas dans la capacité de briser le lien qui nous unit tant et aussi longtemps que nous restons dans ta dimension. »

« Je ne te crois pas! », s'enragea Naruto. « Toutes ces années, tu m'as dit que tu ne _voulais_ pas me relâcher. Si tu ne _pouvais_ pas me relâcher, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant aujourd'hui? »

« Tu étais en plein deuil après la mort de ton épouse. », s'expliqua le Kyuubi. « J'ai cru comprendre que les humains agissent de manière irrationnelle lorsqu'ils sont confrontés à de telles circonstances. J'étais inquiet que tu mettes un terme à tes jours si tu savais qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre espoir de la revoir. »

« Et tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu long six siècles avant de me dire ça?! », s'écria Naruto avec amertume. « Combien de temps crois-tu que les humains restent "irrationnels"? »

« Il se peut que j'aie mal interprété tes émotions. », admit le Biju. « Il est difficile pour moi de considérer le temps de la même manière que les mortels. »

Naruto commençait réellement à croire aux paroles du Kyuubi. Mais en réalité, ça ne changeait strictement rien pour lui. Il avait vécu en étant convaincu que les Biju ne _voulaient_ pas le relâcher. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne _pouvaient_ pas qu'il n'allait pas trouver un moyen de se libérer par lui-même. Mais malgré tout, l'explication que venait de lui fournir le Kyuubi l'avait vraiment rendu acerbe.

« Tu sembles drôlement inquiet à l'idée que je me suicide. », remarqua Naruto. « Que se passerait-il si je le faisais, là, maintenant? »

« Nous retournerions dans notre dimension et tu viendrais avec nous. », répondit l'être millénaire. « Cependant, si nous retournions de cette manière inappropriée, le lien unissant nos deux dimensions serait rompu. Les Biju ne seraient plus jamais capable de revenir dans votre dimension. »

« Ah, je vois. Et que feriez-vous sans une bande d'humains à diriger, huh? », railla Naruto.

« Plusieurs ninjas sont en route. », coupa le Kyuubi, ne se laissant pas provoquer par les mots du blond. « Je te suggère de quitter les lieux, ils risquent de ne pas apprécier ta présence beaucoup plus que la mienne. »

Le renard suivit alors son propre conseil et s'élança en direction opposée à Konoha. Naruto tenta de le suivre, mais il le perdit de vue après à peine deux minutes de course. Il ne pouvait de toute évidence pas se déplacer aussi rapidement que le renard géant. Au moins, il avait réussi à semer les ninjas qui essayaient de les rattraper.

XxxXxxX

Minato ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la situation. Il avait reçu des rapports comme quoi le Kyuubi s'approchait dangereusement du village. Pourtant, le démon s'était contenté d'éliminer leur première ligne de défense avant de prendre la fuite pour une raison inconnue.

« Rappelez tous les ninjas de rang Chunin ou supérieur. », ordonna l'Hokage blond au ninja qui l'accompagnait. « Restez sur vos gardes. Triplez le nombre d'éclaireurs sur le terrain et faites-les surveiller une zone deux fois plus étendue qu'en temps normal. »

Minato espérait sincèrement que le Kyuubi était réellement parti, mais il n'allait certainement pas prendre de chance avec de fausses présomptions. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait revoir l'impressionnante bête tôt ou tard. Il espérait simplement que ça serait plus "tard" que "tôt".

XxxXxxX

Étant donné que l'un d'entre eux était parvenu à exercer une sorte de contrôle sur l'esprit du Kyuubi lui-même, Naruto commençait à penser qu'enquêter sur ces fameux ninjas en vaudrait peut-être la peine pour voir quel genre de techniques ils avaient. Et la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire était de chercher ce Marmara ou Madara ou peu importe son nom, malgré l'apparente réticence du Kyuubi. Peut-être que ce ninja pourrait influencer le Kyuubi pour le forcer à l'aider à chercher une solution pour le libérer du lien. Naruto ne dirait certainement pas non à l'aide du Biju millénaire.

Mais avant ça, il voulait chercher les autres Biju. L'information que lui avait fournie le Kyuubi disant que l'Ichibi était devenu fou l'inquiétait un peu. D'une certaine façon, toutes les morts causées par les Biju pouvaient être reliées à Naruto lui-même puisqu'il était la raison de leur présence prolongée dans le monde des humains, et sa conscience ne le laisserait pas ignorer ce fait.

Alors il débuta un nouveau voyage autour du monde, cette fois à la recherche des Biju. Les repérer se révéla être une entreprise plus ardue qu'anticipé. Puisque leur location était habituellement maintenue sous secret, Naruto ne parvint pas à tous les repérer. Mais malgré cela, en moins de cinq ans, il fut au moins en mesure de confirmer que tous les Biju — à part le Kyuubi lui-même — avaient été scellés.

Alors il était finalement temps d'aller observer quel genre de techniques ces ninjas utilisaient. Et quel meilleur endroit pour commencer que Konoha?

* * *

Okay, le "prologue" est ENFIN terminé. On est rendu au début de l'histoire principale...qui coïncide avec le début de l'histoire de Kishimoto.

Alors maintenant, pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse, je vais faire une sorte de ligne du temps pour que vous puissiez visualiser plus facilement où se trouvait Naruto et quand. Je sais que ça pouvait être un peu confus de temps à autres, alors je vais vous donner le "plan" que je me suis moi-même bâti pour me retrouver dans la chronologie de cette histoire (sans bien sûr inclure les évènements qui ne sont pas encore arrivés ^^).

Naruto — six premières années de sa vie (0→6): Il vit dans le temple avec son père et les autres prêtres. À six ans exactement, il devient le Lien pour les Biju.

Naruto — de six à huit ans (6→8) : Il vit en compagnie de son père, des prêtres et du Nibi dans le temple. Il se fait attaquer par l'Akatsuki et déménage chez les Hyuuga.

Naruto — de huit ans à vingt ans (8→20) : Il grandit en compagnie d'Hanabi (sa future épouse) dans l'enceinte du clan Hyuuga. Il se marie à vingt ans.

Naruto — vingt-un ans (21) : Naissance de Nanami, sa fille.

Naruto — de vingt-un ans à début quarantaine (21→40) : Enfance de Nanami.

Naruto — quarante-et-un ans (41) : Nanami se marie.

Naruto — quarante-deux ans (42) : Attaque dévastatrice de l'Akatsuki pour Naruto. Mort de son père, d'Hanabi et d'Ichiro. Naissance d'Harumi, la fille de Nanami et la petite-fille de Naruto.

Naruto — quarante-trois ans (43) : Nanami annonce à Naruto qu'Harumi ne pourra pas grandir parmi les Hyuuga. Naruto décide de quitter lui aussi les Hyuuga pour s'occuper de sa petite-fille. Il construit leur nouvelle maison à côté de la tombe de son père.

Naruto — environ soixante-cinq ans (65) : Il décide qu'il ne peut pas repousser sa vengeance plus longtemps et quitte Harumi pour aller annihiler l'Akatsuki. Il fait son premier combat contre un membre de l'akatsuki (le samurai) et décide d'aller s'entraîner au pays du Fer.

Naruto — soixante-quinze ans (75) : Il quitte le pays du Fer après s'être entraîné auprès des samurais pendant dix ans. Il recommence sa chasse des membres de l'Akatsuki.

Naruto — quatre-vingt-cinq ans (85) : Naruto rend sa croisade contre l'Akatsuki publique.

Naruto — cent ans (100) : C'est la naissance du "démon blond". Après quinze ans de combats contre l'Akatsuki, il fait enfin le dernier combat contre l'organisation (le combat dans la caverne). Il décide alors d'aller retrouver Harumi comme il le lui avait promis. Il retrouve la maison abandonnée. Il reprend contact avec sa fille, Nanami. Nanami meurt dans ses bras un mois après.

Naruto — cent soixante-quinze ans (175) : Après soixante-quinze ans de recherches, Naruto admet qu'il ne reverra jamais sa petite-fille, Harumi. Il décide alors de consacrer sa vie à trouver un moyen pour sectionner le lien qui l'unit aux Biju.

Naruto — quatre cent soixante-quinze ans (475) : Il a passé trois siècles dans son pèlerinage pour apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait concernant le chakra dans le but de sectionner son lien avec les Biju. Il décide alors de quitter la société dans le but de "repurifier" son chakra qui avait été corrompu par sa rage lors de son combat final contre l'Akatsuki. Il s'isole dans une caverne derrière une chute d'eau.

Naruto — cinq cent soixante-quinze ans (575) : Naruto réussit enfin à purifier son chakra et il retrouve l'énergie apaisante — blanche — des Biju. Il se met alors à étudier plus profondément que quiconque avant lui la nature des Biju et de leur énergie pour trouver un moyen de les renvoyer dans leur monde sans qu'il soit lui-même forcé de les accompagner.

Naruto — six cent vingt ans (620) : La solitude de Naruto est brisée par un rugissement de rage que pousse le Kyuubi (à travers leur lien télépathique). Il s'agit de la journée où Uchiha Madara affronte Senju Hirashima ainsi que de la création de la Vallée de la Fin. Naruto part à la recherche du Kyuubi. Il ne trouve pas la moindre trace du Biju et s'isole encore une fois, mais il reste près de la Vallée de la Fin.

Naruto — six cent cinquante ans (650) : Naruto est attiré par un nuage de fumée. Il découvre un village en flamme. Il rencontre "Ko-chan". Il la laisse avec une famille d'accueil à Konoha. Il décide de faire une nouvelle fois le tour du monde pour voir si les temples pourraient maintenant l'aider pour sectionner son lien avec les Biju.

Naruto — sept cent vingt ans (720) : Il sent une nouvelle fois l'énergie du Kyuubi augmenter sans raison apparente. Il s'agit de la nuit où le Biju attaque Konoha dans l'histoire originale de Kishimoto. Il s'agit donc de la journée où Naruto est né dans le manga. (on rattrape donc l'histoire originale) Naruto a une conversation avec le Kyuubi et il apprend que les Biju sont grandement affaiblis par leur séjour prolongé dans la dimension des humains. Naruto décide de se mettre à la recherche des neuf Biju pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Naruto — sept cent vingt-cinq ans (725) : Naruto n'est pas parvenu à localiser tous les Biju, mais il a au moins confirmé le fait que huit d'entre eux avaient été scellés (tous sauf le Kyuubi). Il décide qu'il doit apprendre les techniques des ninjas parce qu'ils semblent avoir de puissantes techniques et qu'il pourrait peut-être s'en inspirer pour trouver un moyen de séparer son âme de son chakra et ainsi briser le lien qui l'unit avec les Biju, ce qui lui permettrait d'aller rejoindre ses êtres chers après sa mort.

* * *

Voilà, c'est là où nous en sommes présentement. Ça signifie donc que tous les Rookies sont âgés de cinq ans environ (Shikamaru a cinq ans, Sakura a cinq ans, Sasuke a cinq ans, Hinata a cinq ans, Ino a cinq ans, Kiba a cinq ans, etc...). Donc, Naruto aurait normalement dû avoir cinq ans lui aussi à cette époque. Mais dans cette histoire, notre blondinet préféré a plutôt 725 ans...pour le moment ^^

J'espère que c'est clair pour tout le monde. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message privé. J'y répondrai avec le plus grand plaisir.

P.S. Je viens de découvrir un fait absolument amusant. Je peux me laisser un review à moi-même ^^

Alors je viens de me laisser un review totalement auto-gratifiant qui ne sert qu'à flatter mon égo déjà surdimensionné. Salut^^


	4. Le plan

Voilà le premier chapitre qui rejoint la trame originale de Naruto.

Certaines personnes m'avaient demandée comment Naruto allait faire pour s'intégrer à Konoha. Eh bien, la réponse se trouve plus bas XD

J'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous laisserez un review.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le plan

S'il y avait une chose que Naruto avait apprise à propos des ninjas lorsqu'il cherchait la location des Biju, c'était qu'ils étaient tous très secrets et suspicieux. Et ce trait de caractère se révélait être encore plus développé par rapport à tout ce qui pouvait être utilisé comme une arme. Alors il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à pouvoir simplement entrer dans le village en leur demandant de lui apprendre tout ce qu'ils savaient.

Plutôt, Naruto décida de s'infiltrer durant la nuit et "d'emprunter" tout ce dont il avait besoin. Maintenant, la question était : où chercher? La large tour au centre de Konoha semblait être un aussi bon point de départ que n'importe où ailleurs, alors il s'y dirigea sans plus attendre. Repérant qu'un homme qui portait un habit noir ainsi qu'un étrange masque blanc rôdait sur les toits, Naruto lui demanda poliment s'il pouvait utiliser son uniforme pour faciliter son infiltration.

Okay, il avait assommé l'homme avant de lui faire la demande, et alors? Sa requête avait respecté l'étiquette à la lettre et l'homme n'avait pas soulevé la moindre objection. Enfilant ses nouveaux habits, Naruto pénétra l'immense tour centrale de Konoha. Les ninjas avaient la réputation d'être furtifs, mais Naruto était confiant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait masquer son chakra aussi bien que lui-même le faisait. Les ninjas étaient satisfaits de simplement réprimer leur chakra au meilleur de leurs capacités. Mais même s'ils parvenaient à le supprimer complètement, il était toujours possible de les détecter si la personne les cherchant savait où regarder.

L'air en lui-même comportait de minuscules traces de chakra. L'air dans Konoha était particulièrement chargé puisqu'il y avait constamment des ninjas qui dégageaient du chakra. Il était possible de sentir une absence totale de chakra à un endroit. La _véritable_ façon de se dissimuler au regard des autres était de manipuler son chakra pour qu'il se comporte exactement de la même manière que les particules de chakra qui polluaient l'air ambiant. Ce que Naruto ne savait pas, c'était qu'il était la seule personne encore vivante ayant cette connaissance. Il était donc le seul à pouvoir repérer quelqu'un dont le chakra était totalement supprimé. De la même manière, il était le seul à pouvoir manipuler son chakra à un point tel qu'il mimait le comportement de microscopiques particules de chakra — puisqu'il était le seul qui savait que de telles particules _existaient_.

Pénétrer la grande tour centrale s'était avéré plutôt facile ; trouver quoi que ce soit ayant la moindre valeur était incomparablement plus difficile. Naruto erra un long moment, évitant les patrouilles alors qu'il progressait tout en cherchant un quelconque indice qui pourrait le conduire à l'endroit où les ninjas de Konoha conservaient les notes sur leurs techniques. Malheureusement pour le blond, les ninjas semblaient ne pas avoir l'habitude de laisser traîner leurs écrits dans les corridors.

Naruto continua d'explorer la tour, étage par étage en progressant vers le haut. Soudainement, il sentit un petit dégagement de chakra exactement à l'endroit où son pied venait de se poser. Le piège était probablement désigné de façon à ce que la personne qui l'enclenchait ne remarque même pas la décharge, mais pour les sens surdéveloppés de Naruto, c'était comme si un feu d'artifice avait été allumé.

Naruto était bien forcé d'admettre l'efficacité de ce piège simpliste. Peu importe à quel point quelqu'un pouvait être bon pour se fondre dans le décor, il était bien obligé de marcher s'il voulait se rendre quelque part. Un simple sceau qui détecte la pression, installé sur le sol, pouvait complètement annihiler tout le travail qu'un intrus — comme Naruto — avait mis afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Naruto savait qu'il devait sortir rapidement puisque le sceau avait très fort probablement averti quelqu'un de sa présence. Tout de même, il s'était attendu à avoir plus de deux secondes pour s'enfuir. Hélas, Naruto pouvait sentir qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un derrière lui.

« Que fais-tu dans cette partie de la tour? », interrogea la voix du propriétaire de la présence qu'il sentait derrière lui.

Faisant demi-tour pour faire face à la personne, Naruto vit un homme portant une cape blanche dont le bas était marqué par des flammes rouges. L'homme le fixait avec suspicion. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le regard de l'homme ni ses habits qui retinrent l'attention du blond centenaire. À la plus grande surprise de Naruto, le visage de l'homme était _absolument_ identique à celui de son père.

Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que Naruto avait déjà fait le tour du monde plusieurs fois, alors il avait déjà vu des tas de personnes qui se ressemblaient énormément même sans avoir le moindre lien de parenté. Et en plus, Naruto n'avait pas vu son père avec une apparence aussi jeune depuis plusieurs siècles. Peu importe à quel point quelqu'un est important dans la vie d'une personne, les détails de leur apparence disparaissent avec le temps. En fait, si ce matin-là quelqu'un avait demandé à Naruto de dessiner le visage de son père, le dessin aurait probablement été grandement différent de ce qu'il voyait devant lui.

Alors la logique voudrait que Naruto considère cette soudaine récognition comme étant une ressemblance superficielle qui avait conduit son esprit à créer une connexion là où il n'y en avait pas. Mais malgré tout, au plus profond de lui-même, Naruto n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Quelque chose à propos du visage de l'homme se tenant devant lui était entré en résonance avec ses souvenirs d'enfance. Et ce quelque chose lui disait que l'homme qui était devait lui était la _copie conforme_ de son père, trait pour trait. De véritables jumeaux.

Le raisonnement de Naruto n'avait pris qu'une seconde ou deux. Mais malgré cela, peut-être que le délai avant la réponse avait été trop long, ou peut-être que la surprise de Naruto avait été mal interprétée, bref, peu importe la raison, le sosie de son père l'attaqua sans plus ample sommation en lançant dans sa direction une étrange dague à trois branches à une vitesse stupéfiante.

Naruto inclina sa tête vers la droite pour laisser passer l'arme à côté de sa tête. Le regard du blond centenaire fut instinctivement attiré par un sceau inconnu qui était attaché à la poignée de cette arme des plus singulières. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait jamais quitter son adversaire des yeux lors d'un combat, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Cependant, il se rendit compte que sa curiosité lui avait peut-être bien permis d'éviter de se faire poignarder lorsque son agresseur réapparut devant ses yeux, tout juste à côté de la dague. L'attaquant agrippa l'arme une nouvelle fois et tenta de l'enfoncer dans son torse.

Naruto était absolument catégorique : ce qu'il venait de voir n'était absolument pas un déplacement normal. Ce n'avait pas été une simple accélération. Grâce à sa curiosité, Naruto avait eu une vision parfaite de l'homme lorsqu'il était réapparu et il avait pu parfaitement bien voir qu'il n'y avait eu aucun mouvement impliqué dans ce déplacement. S'il se fiait au petit pic de chakra qu'il avait senti être émis par le sceau placé sur l'arme juste avant la prouesse, le sceau avait très certainement quelque chose à voir avec la technique. Ça expliquerait la présence de l'arme en elle-même.

Ayant vu l'homme apparaître et préparer son attaque, Naruto eut le temps de parer le coup qui était dirigé vers son torse. Il continua de faire de son mieux pour éviter les tentatives suivantes pour le réduire en charpie. Mais avec un avertissement d'à peine une fraction de seconde — c'est-à-dire entre le moment où il sentait le pic de chakra émanant du sceau et l'attaque de l'homme qui s'y téléportait —, il était très difficile pour Naruto d'éviter toutes les attaques. D'autant plus qu'il était clair que même sans compter cette technique de téléportation, son adversaire était plus rapide que lui. Ce début de combat faisait souhaiter à Naruto qu'il ait gardé son corps en bonne forme. Il avait arrêté de s'entraîner il y avait fort longtemps, peu de temps après la destruction totale de l'Akatsuki. Si Naruto avait été au sommet de sa forme, il aurait probablement été capable de tenir tête plutôt facilement à l'homme devant lui. Peut-être pas de le vaincre — après tout, son adversaire aux cheveux blonds était aussi rapide que l'éclair —, mais Naruto savait qu'il aurait eu la certitude de se sortir sans trop de difficulté de ce pétrin. Mais son corps n'avait fait que dépérir depuis que le jeune homme de quatre-vingt-dix ans en quête de vengeance qu'il était avait annihilé l'Akatsuki, et plus de cinq siècles sans le moindre entraînement avaient vraiment affaibli son corps.

D'un autre côté, Naruto savait qu'il pourrait le semer en utilisant le chakra des Biju. Mais selon ce qu'il avait compris lorsqu'il tentait de localiser les Biju ces cinq dernières années, le simple fait de sentir un tel chakra causerait une panique monstre dans Konoha et il serait rapidement attaqué par à peu près tout le monde dans le village. Mieux valait ne pas recourir à son aura blanche dans ce cas. Et de toute façon, Naruto pouvait se guérir lui-même, même s'il subissait d'importants dégâts, alors il pouvait se permettre de courir certains risques.

Sans parler du fait que, bien que son corps soit lent et en mauvaise forme, ses habiletés en lien avec la manipulation du chakra étaient meilleures que jamais. Et c'était justement grâce à cette habileté qu'il comptait se sortir de ce mauvais pas. La première étape de son plan était d'observer comment son adversaire réagirait à un changement dans la configuration de son chakra. Pour ce faire, Naruto déplaça l'entièreté de son aura à un mètre à la gauche de son corps, espérant créer une certaine confusion chez son adversaire.

Cette tactique fonctionna encore mieux qu'il aurait pu l'espérer puisque l'homme semblait être entraîné à faire plus confiance à son sens de chakra qu'à ses yeux. C'est pourquoi le sosie de son père se téléporta à un mètre de lui lors de son attaque suivante, ce qui permit à Naruto d'utiliser cette distraction pour sauter par la fenêtre. Il atterrit sur le toit d'un des immeubles entourant la tour principale, son agresseur à ses trousses.

L'homme à la cape blanche compris rapidement le truc de Naruto et il ajusta ses attaques. Mais même s'il avait compris le truc de Naruto, il devait maintenant _réfléchir_ et _calculer_ ses mouvements plutôt que simplement agir par instinct et par réflexe. Dans un combat de ce niveau, ce minuscule moment de concentration supplémentaire qu'il lui fallait créait toute une différence, et Naruto trouva soudainement qu'il était beaucoup plus aisé d'éviter les assauts de son agresseur. Sans parler du fait qu'ils étaient maintenant à l'air libre comparativement à plus tôt où ils étaient dans un étroit couloir. Bref, Naruto n'était plus aussi inquiet que quelques secondes auparavant.

Il avait toujours un lourd désavantage du côté de la vitesse, mais il ne cherchait pas à gagner ce combat. Et rester en vie était immensément plus facile que gagner un combat. Réalisant que son adversaire se fiait presque exclusivement à son sixième sens qui lui permettait de repérer les signatures de chakra, Naruto décida de s'amuser un peu avec lui. Évitant une nouvelle attaque du sosie de son père en faisant une pirouette arrière, Naruto posa ses mains sur le toit où il se trouvait pour se rétablir et il se propulsa plus loin pour remettre un peu de distance entre lui et son ennemi. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il avait mis ses mains sur le toit de l'édifice pour faire sa pirouette arrière, Naruto avait entouré l'une de ses mains de chakra de façon à ce qu'une des tuiles du toit y reste collée. Résultat? Naruto avait maintenant une tuile — une arme — dans les mains. Il imbiba ladite tuile avec du chakra très condensé et il la lança en direction de sa cible.

Comme Naruto s'y attendait, son agresseur évita facilement l'attaque. Cependant, aussitôt que la tuile fut passée à côté de la tête de l'homme à la cape blanche, Naruto fit drastiquement augmenter l'intensité du chakra qui y était enfermé. La technique en elle-même était totalement inoffensive, mais Naruto espérait que le ninja n'était pas au courant de ce fait. L'homme à la cape blanche, sentant l'accumulation de chakra derrière lui, se retourna, prêt à se défendre contre l'attaque peu importe sa nature.

Naruto utilisa cette distraction pour foncer à toute vitesse vers le sosie de son père et il profita de sa garde baissée pour le frapper de toutes ses forces en plein visage. L'homme à la cape blanche fut catapulté en direction de la rue qui zigzaguait entre les maisons où ils se trouvaient. Il atterrit sur le dos en plein centre de la rue, créant un petit cratère. Puis, Naruto se dépêcha de repartir en direction opposée avant que son adversaire ait la chance de reprendre ses esprits. Le blond centenaire sauta dans une rue un peu plus loin.

Alors même qu'il se laissait tomber dans la rue, Naruto projeta son chakra vers l'avant tout en masquant son vrai corps. Il se colla rapidement contre la paroi de l'immeuble où il se trouvait, avant de se glisser sous un petit chariot de bois qu'un civil devait probablement utiliser pour transporter ses provisions. Étant maintenant pratiquement indétectable dans la nuit, il continua d'envoyer sa projection de chakra plus loin de lui, espérant faire croire à son poursuivant qu'il continuait de courir sur les toits.

Il dirigea sa projection pour qu'elle se laisse tomber à son tour dans une rue plus éloignée. Aussitôt qu'elle fut hors de la vue de son poursuiveur, il la fit totalement disparaître, comme s'il avait simplement cessé d'exister. Son plan fut de nouveau un succès puisqu'il pouvait sentir son assaillant essayer de poursuivre la projection de son chakra. Sortant silencieusement de sa cachette, Naruto s'élança en direction opposée. Il atteignit aisément la muraille qui entourait Konoha sans même avoir entraperçu le moindre signe de poursuite.

Maintenant qu'il était hors du village et qu'il se trouvait dans la forêt qui entourait Konoha, il se permit de repenser à sa petite escapade. Elle s'était avérée être immensément plus intéressante, informative et excitante que prévu, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. En effet, voir cette étrange technique de téléportation ne l'avait que conforter dans l'idée qu'il _devait_ apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait de ces ninjas.

Sans parler de découvrir les origines du sosie de son père...

XxxXxxX

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit? », interrogea Sarutobi Hiruzen, le Sandaime Hokage, au moment même où il pénétrait le bureau de son successeur, Namikaze Minato, le Yondaime Hokage.

« Un espion s'est infiltré dans la tour des Hokage. », répondit le blond avec un air sombre. Il semblait avoir passé une nuit blanche et il y avait un énorme bleu sur sa joue. « Il a volé l'uniforme d'un ANBU directement du dos d'un de nos gardes en position et il s'est mis à fouiller un peu partout. »

« Qui est la victime? », demanda le Sarutobi, son visage revêtant à son tour un air sombre.

« C'est assez surprenant, mais l'ANBU a simplement été laissé inconscient. », l'informa Minato. « La seule chose qui a pris un méchant coup est sa fierté. Plus sérieusement, il n'avait qu'une petite bosse derrière la tête. »

« Eh bien, au moins c'est une bonne nouvelle. », déclara l'ancien Hokage, retrouvant un air moins accablé. « Nos ennemis ne sont habituellement pas si généreux. Malheureusement, ça signifie aussi que les principaux suspects sont nos alliés. Ils voulaient probablement réduire l'impact politique si l'espion se faisait capturer. » Après un petit moment de réflexion, l'homme âgé reprit la parole, « Savons-nous ce qu'il cherchait? »

« Pas la moindre idée. », répliqua Minato. « Nos analyses révèlent qu'il est improbable qu'il soit parvenu à obtenir ce qu'il désirait avant de déclencher un des sceaux de détection. Mais personnellement, je suis plus inquiet à l'idée qu'il décide de revenir. »

« Oh? Était-il vraiment si dangereux? », s'enquit le Sandaime en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je l'ai confronté moi-même et je ne suis même pas parvenu à le toucher une seule fois. Et c'est lui qui m'a donné ce bleu. », admit Minato en désignant sa joue. Hiruzen fut extrêmement surpris d'entendre cette nouvelle. Il avait déduit que l'intrus était celui qui était parvenu à blesser Minato — un fait assez rare en lui-même pour qu'il soit mentionné —, mais le Sandaime s'était attendu à ce que l'espion ait été bien plus grièvement blessé que le Namikaze. Et voilà que le Sarutobi apprenait que l'espion avait blessé Minato _sans_ se faire toucher.

Le Yondaime poursuivit, « Il semble être un genre de spécialiste au genjutsu, mais si tu veux mon avis, je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui pourrait le battre même dans un combat de taijutsu pur. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est qu'on aurait dit qu'il _savait _où j'allais apparaître avant même que je n'apparaisse. Il était déjà en train de se tourner pour me faire face alors même que j'utilisais le Hiraishin. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Bref, pour en revenir à ses aptitudes au genjutsu, je suis complètement perdu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait, mais peu importe ce que c'était, c'était très subtile ; rien de facilement remarquable. Par exemple, il est parvenu à modifier ma perception du chakra pour me donner l'impression qu'il était à un mètre de l'endroit où il était vraiment. »

« C'est très étrange. », marmonna Hiruzen en réponse. « Les genjutsu traditionnels se concentrent sur les cinq sens principaux pour une bonne raison. Il est certain qu'un genjutsu puissant peut manipuler le sens lié à la perception du chakra, mais c'est extrêmement difficile. Ce qui me surprend, c'est qu'il n'ait pas essayé d'affecter tes autres sens. S'il était capable d'affecter ton sens du chakra, il aurait eu encore plus de facilité à altérer ta vue ou ton ouïe par exemple. Mais sa technique rend évident le fait que tu es dans un genjutsu. »

« Mais crois-moi, c'est une tactique très efficace et il ne faudrait surtout pas la sous-estimer. », expliqua Minato. « Pour les mêmes raisons que tu viens tout juste de mentionner, j'ai présumé que c'était ma vue qui était affectée. En plus, je n'étais même pas capable de disperser le genjutsu. Je ne suis pas un expert, mais peut-être que c'est plus difficile de se libérer d'un genjutsu qui se concentre exclusivement sur le sens lié au chakra. », avança le Namikaze.

« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. », affirma le Sandaime. « Je ne sais pas qui il est, mais cet espion est vraisemblablement très intelligent. »

« Et il y a pire. », lui révéla Minato. « Il avait une épée attachée à sa ceinture, mais il ne l'a même jamais dégainée. Peut-être qu'il est encore plus efficace au kenjutsu qu'au taijutsu. Sa priorité était de toute évidence de fuir, alors je ne pense pas qu'il essayait vraiment de me combattre. Il n'a attaqué qu'une seule fois, et c'était seulement pour prendre la fuite aussitôt qu'il m'a mis au sol. Je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle il était si pressé de fuir était parce qu'il ne voulait pas débuter un combat contre l'Éclair Jaune en plein milieu de Konoha. Mais s'il avait été confronté n'importe où ailleurs ou par n'importe qui d'autre... » Le Yondaime laissa sa phrase en suspens, les deux hommes sachant pertinemment ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'il n'essaierait de tuer personne même si sa propre vie était en jeu. », dit le Sandaime, ne prenant même pas la peine de mentionner l'improbabilité d'une telle réaction lorsque l'espion serait confronté à sa propre mort — à l'échec de sa mission. « En plus, on ne peut pas être certain qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un espion. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu être un assassin. »

« Tu vois où se trouve mon problème, n'est-ce pas? », se plaignit Minato d'un ton morose. « Les chances qu'il abandonne sa mission si rapidement sont pratiquement nulles considérant le fait que personne n'a pu l'identifier. »

« Très bien, je vais venir surveiller la tour lorsque tu ne peux pas être ici. », offrit le Sandaime. « Je sais que c'est ce que tu voulais me demander. »

« Merci. », accepta gracieusement le Yondaime, soulagé de ne pas avoir été obligé de le lui demander officiellement.

Minato savait que le vieil Hokage essayait de savourer sa retraite, mais le Yondaime avait l'impression que cette affaire était de la plus haute importance. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à ignorer son instinct qui lui hurlait qu'ils allaient bientôt revoir ce mystérieux visiteur nocturne.

XxxXxxX

Plutôt que de retourner immédiatement infiltrer la tour, Naruto décida de viser un peu moins haut. Il commencerait donc par fouiller les autres parties du village en espérant qu'elles soient moins sécurisées, puis il s'infiltrerait de nouveau dans la tour centrale lorsque les choses se seraient calmées. Et en plus, il serait peut-être même capable de recueillir certaines informations capitales pendant sa recherche.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de découvrir qu'il y avait un nombre impressionnant de clans qui vivaient dans l'enceinte du village. Et chacun de ces clans avait ses propres techniques spéciales. Apparemment, les détails de ces techniques étaient conservés dans leur propre complexe immobilier.

Décidant de débuter sa recherche de techniques en s'appropriant celles des clans, Naruto se mit à piller leurs maisons. Il eut de bien meilleurs résultats du côté de la sécurité, ne se faisant pas repérer une seule fois, mais les résultats de son pillage n'étaient pas aussi satisfaisants. Il y avait certains édifices de certains clans qui ne contenait absolument rien d'intéressant. Dans d'autres, il trouvait d'étranges rouleaux qui semblaient prometteurs, mais ils étaient tous encodés. Ces rouleaux auraient tout aussi bien pu contenir la recette secrète de la soupe spéciale propre au clan que Naruto n'en aurait pas eu la moindre idée.

Bref, en tout et pour tout, il ne parvint qu'à trouver deux rouleaux utiles, mais les deux contenaient des techniques vraiment basiques. Ça ne voulait pas dire que Naruto n'était pas content de les avoir trouvés puisqu'ils expliquaient la théorie générale des mudras et du genjutsu, deux nouvelles branches d'étude pour le blond centenaire. Mais malgré ça, son plan original semblait de moins en moins prometteur.

Mais d'un autre côté, Naruto se disait qu'il était tout à fait normal que les ninjas ne laissent pas trainer leurs secrets les mieux garder. Si tout le monde pouvait trouver le rouleau et le lire, la technique secrète qu'il contenait ne serait plus exactement _secrète._ Mais le problème demeurait : si la sécurité des clans était aussi élevée, quelles étaient les chances que Naruto trouve quoi que ce soit d'intéressant dans la tour des Hokage? Eh oui, Naruto avait appris le nom de la tour au centre du village. Et il avait aussi appris que le nom du sosie de son père était Namikaze Minato, le Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto décida de continuer de piller les clans pendant qu'il réfléchissait à un autre plan, mais un des clans qu'il découvrit poussa hors de son esprit toute idée de techniques secrètes et autres atouts des ninjas. En effet, juste devant ses yeux se trouvait la preuve que le clan Hyuuga s'était installé à Konoha.

Même si Naruto s'était techniquement marié à une Hyuuga et qu'il était, par le fait même, lui-même un Hyuuga, le blond centenaire n'avait aucun amour pour le clan guerrier. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne s'était pas embêté à garder contact avec le clan après la mort de Nanami. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là, juste devant lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu curieux.

Naruto savait que leurs yeux rendraient toute infiltration particulièrement complexe. Mais malgré cela, il était en plein milieu de la nuit, alors il pouvait courir le risque. Tant et aussi longtemps que leurs gardes ne conservaient pas leurs Byakugan activés en tout temps, il devrait s'en sortir sans mal.

S'arrangeant pour rester camouflé par la pénombre hors de l'enceinte du clan Hyuuga, il s'approcha d'un des gardes qui était posté à l'entrée principale. Étendant ses sens, il les fit balayer délicatement le visage de l'homme, cherchant le moindre signe de chakra qui montrerait que ses Byakugan étaient activés. Puisqu'il n'avait rien découvert de tel, il avait été sur le point de s'élancer pour passer au-dessus du garde, mais il fut arrêté par une sensation étrange. Il avait senti un petit dégagement de chakra provenant du garde, mais ce chakra ne provenait pas de ses yeux. Et en plus, le chakra qu'il avait senti n'était pas en harmonie avec le reste du chakra du garde, ce qui signifiait qu'il s'agissait d'un chakra extérieur à son corps. Il se concentra sur le front de l'homme et ses sens tracèrent, dans son cerveau, l'image d'un sceau très complexe. Examinant le sceau plus en profondeur tout en restant prudent afin de ne pas avertir le garde de sa présence, le blond tenta de découvrir l'utilité de cette marque.

Comme il s'en doutait, il s'agissait d'un travail plutôt complexe, mais Naruto avait suffisamment d'expérience avec les sceaux afin de se faire une idée de l'utilité générale de la marque. S'il ne se trompait pas, une fois activé, le sceau servait à occasionner une grande souffrance à la personne qui le portait. S'il avait raison, le sceau avait même le potentiel de tuer son porteur.

Est-ce qu'il s'agissait-là d'une forme de punition particulièrement cruelle pour un acte que le garde avait commis dans le passé? Naruto était bien obligé d'admettre qu'il aurait aimé savoir ce que l'homme avait fait pour mériter un tel châtiment. Mais il n'était pas là pour ça. Sachant qu'il ne serait pas repéré par le Byakugan du garde, Naruto passa au-dessus de la clôture et commença à explorer les terres des Hyuuga.

Il rencontra un grand nombre d'Hyuuga, la plupart étant en pleine ronde de garde. Mais ce qui était le plus étonnant était que _chacun_ d'entre eux était marqué du même sceau que le garde à la porte d'entrée. Pour Naruto, l'application de ce sceau semblait être trop répandue pour n'être qu'une simple punition. Le sceau devait probablement servir à conserver la loyauté des gardes envers le chef du clan.

Nanami avait dit que le clan était pourri et qu'il ne faisait que s'empirer. Naruto se demanda soudainement si elle avait la moindre idée de la nature prophétique de ses paroles. Plus d'une fois, Naruto avait eu honte du nom qu'il avait hérité de son épouse, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les Hyuuga seraient un jour capables de commettre un tel acte de cruauté pure et dégoûtante.

Naruto était très tenté par l'idée de créer une commotion. Il pourrait trouver les responsables de ces sceaux et leur donner une bonne raclée pour leur apprendre à ne pas traiter leurs semblables de telle sorte. Mais plus il y réfléchissait et plus il se disait qu'il devait y avoir beaucoup plus que quelques coupables seulement. Selon ce que Naruto voyait, près de la moitié du clan était marquée par le sceau. À un moment donné dans l'histoire du clan, cette moitié avait surement accepté de se faire sceller. Soit ils avaient accepté de gré, soit ils avaient accepté pour ne pas se faire éliminer.

Naruto avait pris sa décision. En ce qui le concernait, les Hyuuga étaient morts et enterrés. À partir de ce moment, le blond les traiterait simplement comme il traiterait un clan normal. Non, même ça c'était trop civil. Naruto ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire aux Hyuuga dans sa vie, point final.

Décidant qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se changer les idées, Naruto sorti de l'enceinte du clan et se mit à marcher à travers Konoha. Il ne s'agissait que d'une tranquille promenade au clair de lune. Du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que quelques personnes de toute évidence saoules ne sortent en titubant d'un bar, tout juste devant Naruto. Deux des membres de ce petit groupe se plaignaient à très haute voix de la destruction d'un minuscule village à la limite des frontières du pays du feu, un certain village nommé Hibana. Les deux plaignants blâmaient haut et fort Kumogakure no Sato, mais ils proclamaient aussi que le Yondaime vengerait les villageois.

Naruto prononça une rapide prière pour les âmes de ceux qui avaient été assassinés. C'était triste de voir que des civiles étaient impliqués dans la guerre de cette manière. Mais malgré sa prière, le germe d'une idée venait de naître dans son esprit. Il était vrai que profiter d'une telle tragédie n'était pas très sain, mais son idée ne blesserait certainement pas les villageois qui étaient déjà morts.

Quittant l'enceinte de Konoha et s'élança à toute allure dans la forêt, Naruto décida de se mettre immédiatement au travail. Il confectionna un Bunshin représentant un petit garçon vêtu de vieux vêtement complètement déchirés. Le Bunshin était une véritable copie de Naruto lui-même lorsqu'il avait cinq ans, mais en plus sale. Sa peau était couverte de terre, il était décoiffé et il était l'enfant le plus maigre que Naruto ait jamais vu.

Examinant le clone du regard, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette vision triste. Mais en même temps, il avait l'impression qu'il manquait un petit quelque chose. Le blond avait entendu dire que le Yondaime avait un cœur tendre, mais Naruto voulait s'assurer de créer quelque chose qui ferait totalement fondre le cœur de l'Hokage. Rapidement, Naruto réalisa où il avait fait son erreur et il élimina le clone.

Naruto remplaça alors le petit garçon à moitié mort de faim par une petite fille à moitié morte de faim qui aurait pu être la jumelle identique du premier clone. Peut-être que c'était simplement parce qu'il en avait élevé deux lui-même, mais Naruto pensait qu'il serait plus difficile de dire "non" à une petite fille qu'à un petit garçon, même si leur apparence était absolument identique.

Lorsqu'il examina son clone de sexe féminin, le blond centenaire fut convaincu que le changement de sexe avait été une idée de génie. Les vêtements que la petite portait étaient pires que des haillons, ses longs cheveux blonds pleins de nœuds étaient les plus crasseux qu'il ait jamais vu de sa vie et elle était si maigre qu'il aurait pu compter ses côtes si elles avaient été visibles sous ses vêtements. Naruto sentit même un petit élan de culpabilité à l'idée de créer une entité à l'apparence si misérable.

Satisfait du résultat final, le blond centenaire entama alors ses propres modifications pour la technique du Bunshin. Après tout, pour l'instant, cette petite fille si mal en point n'était qu'une illusion. La terre sur laquelle Naruto se trouvait se souleva alors avant d'être rapidement rejointe par l'eau d'un ruisseau avoisinant et par l'air les entourant. Les trois éléments se mélangèrent entre eux à l'endroit exact où se trouvait le clone. Modifiant la signature énergétique de son propre chakra en utilisant la même technique qui lui avait permis d'effectuer une dichotomie de son chakra pour le purifier, mais l'appliquant cette fois de manière à ce que son chakra possède simultanément deux signatures énergétiques distinctes, Naruto fournit lui-même le feu et l'électricité nécessaires à la complétion de sa création qui passa du stade d'illusion à celui de clone bien solide.

Ayant maintenant une base concrète à partir de laquelle il pouvait travailler, Naruto se mit à peaufiner son œuvre. Il passa plus d'une semaine à examiner sa création, cherchant le moindre indice, le moindre détail qui pourrait révéler les origines du Bunshin. Tel un artiste, il s'abandonna à la tâche, faisant de son mieux pour éliminer toutes les imperfections qui pourraient permettre à qui que ce soit de se rendre compte que son Bunshin n'était pas un vrai humain.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé avec la partie la plus délicate de toute l'opération — créer les points de chakra ainsi que le système de circulation du chakra —, Naruto se déclara finalement convaincu que rien ne pourrait permettre de remettre en doute l'authenticité du clone. Pour tout dire, le Bunshin était probablement _trop_ parfait pour la simple tâche qu'il lui réservait, mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

La seule façon qui permettrait au Yondaime de savoir que son Bunshin n'était pas humain serait un examen suffisamment profond pour révéler l'absence d'âme dans le corps du clone. Mais un tel examen nécessitait une méditation profonde. De plus, seuls les plus grands experts pouvaient identifier exactement où se trouvait l'âme d'un humain, et même là, c'était seulement si leur cible était entraînée pour les aider dans leur tâche. Ce qui signifiait de toute évidence qu'il fallait que la cible soit coopérative. Même si le Yondaime était un de ces très rares experts — ce dont Naruto doutait —, il n'y avait rien qu'il pourrait faire pour confirmer ou infirmer la présence d'une âme dans le corps de son clone. Sans parler du fait que les chances que le quatrième Hokage se méfie à ce point d'une fillette de cinq ans étaient quasi inexistantes.

Naruto conclut le processus en complétant la partie du Bunshin qui contenait tous les souvenirs ainsi que la personnalité du Naruto original. De cette manière, le clone saurait quoi faire et quand le faire sans que Naruto ait besoin de tout lui expliquer. Maintenant que le Bunshin était animé et pouvait réfléchir et bouger, ce dernier se pratiqua pour avoir l'air le plus piteux possible. Le Bunshin développa même une incroyable technique de supplique avec les yeux, une technique qui était presque irrésistible.

Lorsque Naruto et son clone furent tous deux prêts, le blond centenaire se mit à travailler sur les autres acteurs de son petit spectacle. Créant deux clones supplémentaires, Naruto les forma à l'image des hommes les plus malfamés auxquels il pouvait penser. Un des deux clones était armé d'une épée tandis que le second possédait quelques couteaux et des armes de tirs. Naruto aurait voulu passer plus de temps à les peaufiner, mais son plan ne pourrait pas fonctionner s'il perdait trop de temps, alors il ne travailla sur les deux clones masculins que durant quelques heures tout au plus.

Les deux Bunshin mâles auraient une apparence plus que normal, et ils saigneraient même s'ils se faisaient blesser. Leur défaut principal était que la technique se disperserait quelques heures après leur "mort", ne laissant derrière qu'une combinaison des éléments de base. Sans parler du fait qu'un examen minutieux révèlerait d'innombrables lacunes qu'il avait pris le temps de combler pour le clone féminin. Par exemple, les organes internes des deux clones mâles ne fonctionnaient pas puisque leurs corps étaient maintenus en mouvement par le chakra que Naruto avait versé dans la technique. Tout ce que le blond pouvait maintenant faire était d'espérer que tout se passerait bien. Mais s'ils suivaient le plan à la lettre, ces deux clones bâclés ne seraient pas présents suffisamment longtemps pour que quiconque les examine en profondeur.

Maintenant que tout était en place, il était enfin temps de débuter la première phase de son plan. Naruto enfila l'uniforme d'ANBU qu'il avait volé lors de sa première tentative d'infiltration dans la tour des Hokage puis il s'élança vers Konoha. Il n'eut pas plus de difficulté que d'habitude pour atteindre la tour centrale sans se faire remarquer. Étendant ses sens vers l'intérieur de la bâtisse administrative, il localisa rapidement le Yondaime. Bien. Si l'Hokage n'avait pas été là, il aurait été inutile de débuter son plan immédiatement.

Pénétrant aisément à l'intérieur de la tour sans se faire remarquer même s'il faisait jour, Naruto se dirigea directement vers le corridor où il avait été repérer lors de sa dernière visite ici. Si leur sécurité était si élevée dans ce coin particulier de la tour, c'était probablement parce qu'ils désiraient protéger quelque chose d'intéressant. Ce n'était pas parce que Naruto _voulait_ se faire repérer qu'il ne pouvait pas essayer de trouver des rouleaux de techniques avant. Ne voulant pas faire la même erreur deux fois, Naruto sauta dans les airs et se suspendit au plafond, utilisant son chakra pour marcher à l'envers.

Il allait en même temps vérifier à quel point ces ninjas étaient préparés pour repérer quelqu'un qui marchait sur le plafond. Naruto avançait avec confiance...puis il sentit, comme lors de sa dernière infiltration, un chakra sous son pied. Apparemment, ces ninjas étaient plus prêts qu'il ne le pensait. Le blond supposait que c'était à s'y attendre. Après tout, les ninjas devaient se protéger _d'autres ninjas_. Il fallait qu'ils aient une technique pour contrer leurs propres techniques.

Cette fois-ci, Naruto n'allait certainement pas attendre que l'Hokage blond le rejoigne dans le corridor étroit où ses mouvements étaient restreints. En fait, il ne prit même pas le temps de sortir par la fenêtre la plus proche ; il se contenta de courir vers le mur extérieur de la tour et il envoya son aura "frapper" contre le mur. Cette action créa un immense trou dans la structure de la tour, trou à travers lequel il put sauter pour atterrir sur le toit d'un des immeubles adjacents. Il s'élança sans plus attendre à toute vitesse en direction de la muraille qui entourait le village. Pendant un moment, il eut peur que personne n'ait mordu à l'hameçon parce qu'il était facilement arrivé à parcourir la moitié de la distance entre la tour et la muraille sans être pris en chasse.

Ses craintes se révélèrent rapidement infondées puisqu'un kunai frôla sa tête avant de poursuivre son chemin, permettant ainsi au Yondaime d'apparaître devant Naruto et de lui bloquer la route. Modifiant immédiatement sa trajectoire, Naruto évita une attaque-éclaire de la part de l'Hokage puis il reprit sa course effrénée en direction de la forêt entourant le village caché dans les feuilles. Le blond centenaire comptait éviter toute altercation qu'il soit avec le sosie de son père. C'était pour cette raison qu'il concentrait tout son chakra de façon à ce qu'il lui permette de se déplacer le plus rapidement possible pour qu'il puisse se sauver.

L'Hokage blond ne lui rendait malheureusement pas la tâche facile. En effet, grâce au fait qu'il concentrait son chakra dans ses jambes et ses bras, Naruto pouvait maintenant se déplacer un tantinet plus rapidement que Minato lorsque ce dernier ne se téléportait pas. Mais malgré ce petit avantage, l'Hiraishin de l'Hokage était simplement trop rapide et adaptable. Échapper à quelqu'un qui pouvait se téléporter partout où il voulait était loin d'être facile. Naruto ne pouvait pas permettre à quiconque d'autre de le prendre en chasse, parce qu'il serait alors probablement trop occupé à éviter l'Hokage pour esquiver les attaques d'un deuxième poursuivant. En plus, la présence d'autres ninjas pourrait ruiner son plan, parce qu'il n'y avait que Minato qui était suffisamment tendre et naïf pour tomber dans le piège.

Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Minato semblait incroyablement plus déterminé à l'attraper cette fois-ci. C'était cette observation qui convainquit Naruto qu'il valait mieux pour lui de dégainer son épée pour avoir une plus grande portée. Épée en main, le blond centenaire pouvait maintenant dévier les kunai de l'Hokage avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent, empêchant ainsi l'homme de s'approcher de trop près. En utilisant cette technique, Naruto parvint à avancer plus rapidement que lorsque le Yondaime pouvait se mettre en travers de son chemin comme bon lui semblait.

Après un long moment de course-poursuite, Naruto réussit _finalement_ à sauter par-dessus la muraille entourant Konoha. Immédiatement, le blond centenaire se dit qu'il aurait dû organiser son petit spectacle plus près du village. Il savait qu'il y aurait ainsi eu trop de risques que ses clones se fassent repérer, mais il y avait certainement _beaucoup_ de risques avec la tactique qu'il utilisait présentement. Après tout, il venait littéralement de tendre un piège au ninja le plus fort du village considéré comme étant le plus puissant.

Heureusement, pénétrer la forêt lui donna un petit moment de répit. En effet, le Yondaime était obligé de ralentir à chaque fois qu'il perdait Naruto de vue — derrière un arbre ou autre — puisqu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il lui tende une embuscade. Cet avantage était juste ce qu'il fallait à Naruto pour qu'il puisse atteindre son but.

Le blond centenaire faisait tout son possible pour que son chakra soit aussi facilement repérable que possible, ce qui permit à ses clones de le repérer de très loin. Résultat? Un hurlement de fillette terrifiée retentit bientôt à travers la forêt. Modifiant une nouvelle fois sa trajectoire, exactement comme s'il réagissait au cri qu'il venait d'entendre, Naruto s'élança directement vers le son. Il était maintenant sorti de la forêt puisqu'il avait atteint une petite route de terre battue. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était exactement celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Un homme tenait une petite fille dans les airs par les cheveux tout en la menaçant avec un couteau. Pendant ce temps, juste à côté, un autre homme regardait la scène avec un sourire malsain.

Lorsque la fillette vit Naruto sortir de la forêt, elle se mit immédiatement à appeler à l'aide, mais Naruto ignora ses cris et dépassa ses trois clones. Le Yondaime, cependant, réagit à la seconde même où il sortit de la forêt. Le clone qui tenait un couteau sous la gorge de la fillette fut promptement tué par un kunai qui se planta dans son front. Naruto continua de courir en ligne droite, puis il changea soudainement de direction pour pénétrer de nouveau dans la forêt. Il supprima alors sa présence et retourna précautionneusement sur ses pas pour observer le spectacle.

À sa plus grande consternation, plutôt que de simplement tuer le second bandit/clone, le jeune Hokage avait mis un de ses kunai spéciaux sous sa gorge. Si le Yondaime comptait le faire prisonnier, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il remarque que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le criminel. Il allait sans dire que ça ruinerait tout son plan.

Réfléchissant rapidement, Naruto sortit silencieusement de sa cachette et s'approcha du Yondaime sans faire de bruit afin de le prendre par surprise. Juste au moment où Naruto allait attaquer, il laissa volontairement son contrôle sur son chakra tomber, ce qui révéla sa présence au jeune Hokage. Il donna alors un coup d'épée en direction du dos de sa cible, mais Minato se téléporta hors de la trajectoire de sa lame, exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Le momentum de son coup d'épée le força à continuer son mouvement et l'arme transperça le clone qui avait été fait prisonnier par le Yondaime, tuant le Bunshin instantanément.

Naruto était déjà inquiet qu'être revenu dans la clairière allait être trop suspect, alors il essaya d'éloigner cette suspicion du dernier clone toujours vivant ; le clone féminin. Et la solution la plus simple qu'il trouva avec la fraction de seconde qu'il se permit de prendre pour réfléchir fut de lancer le cadavre du clone qu'il venait tout juste de tuer de toutes ses forces en direction du Bunshin de sexe féminin. Considérant la force avec laquelle Naruto avait lancé le cadavre, l'impact avec la fillette/clone serait mortel.

En plus, cette tactique lui donna l'opportunité de s'échapper une nouvelle fois lorsque le Yondaime sauta devant la fillette pour la protéger. Décidant de ne pas rester dans les environs, Naruto supprima une nouvelle fois sa présence et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

« Et maintenant, place au deuxième acte. », murmura le blond centenaire avec un sourire amusé.

XxxXxxX

Le clone féminin de Naruto observa son vrai corps prendre la fuite dans la forêt. Comme Naruto l'avait prévu, l'Hokage blond abandonna la poursuite afin de rester auprès de la petite fille. Enchanté que le plan se déroule aussi bien, le clone de Naruto courut en direction de Minato, faisant une bonne imitation d'une gamine en pleurs.

« Merci! Merci! Merci! », s'écria le clone féminin, sautant dans les bras du Yondaime. « J'avais tellement peur! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. », répondit l'adulte. « Mais dis-moi, que faisais-tu ici toute seule? Où sont tes parents? »

« Les villageois m'ont dit que mon papa était parti avant que je sois au monde. », mentit facilement le clone de Naruto. « Et ma maman est morte il y a longtemps. Je me souviens plus vraiment d'elle. »

« Ah, je vois...Dans ce cas, qui prend soin de toi? », questionna le Namikaze.

« Les villageois me donnent de la nourriture. », vint la réponse morose. « Mais je n'aime pas le village. C'est pour ça que je me suis sauvée pour retrouver mon grand frère. Je voulais aller au grand village ninja parce que les ninjas sont supposés être super bons pour retrouver des personnes. J'ai même apporté de l'argent. »

Le clone fouilla dans ses poches et en retira quelques pièces de monnaie. Le montant qu'il avait dans les mains ne lui aurait même pas permis de s'acheter un morceau de pain. « Est-ce que c'est assez? », questionna le clone, essayant d'afficher le regard le plus rempli d'espoir qu'il pouvait.

« C'est plus que suffisant. », rassura l'Hokage, prouvant au clone que toutes les rumeurs sur la générosité de Minato étaient fondées. « Alors, quel est le nom de ton grand frère? »

« Grand frère est grand frère. », répondit le clone sans fournir la moindre information utile. « Je me souviens plus vraiment de lui non plus, mais tu dois m'aider à le retrouver. Je veux pas retourner au village. S'il te plaît? »

« Eh bien, sais-tu où ton grand frère vit? », s'informa le Yondaime. Le clone haussa simplement les épaules. « Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment beaucoup tu sais? », soupira-t-il avec un sourire. « Au moins, est-ce que tu peux me dire ton nom? »

« Ça je sais! C'est Naruko! », gazouilla le clone avec une joie feinte.

« Et quel est ton nom complet? », pressa l'Hokage. « Les gens m'appellent Minato, mais mon nom complet est Namikaze Minato. »

Le clone fronça les sourcils et afficha une expression sérieuse sur son visage, comme le faisaient souvent les enfants lorsqu'ils étaient en pleine réflexion.

« Ne t'en fais pas si tu ne sais pas. », intervint l'adulte après quelques secondes. « Je suis sûr que les gens de ton village peuvent nous le dire. Dis-moi, d'où viens-tu? »

« Hibana. », révéla le clone. Le visage de l'Hokage revêtit une expression surprise, ce qui prouva hors de tout doute pour le clone que le Namikaze avait entendu la nouvelle concernant la dévastation de ce village. « C'est un problème? », s'enquit craintivement la fillette, décidant que la réaction de l'homme avait été suffisamment forte que même un enfant aurait pu la remarquer.

« Non, non, tout va bien. », répondit rapidement le Yondaime. « Je suis certain qu'on va retrouver ton grand frère. »

« Oui. », s'enthousiasma le clone, laissant un sourire joyeux apparaître sur le visage que le Naruto original avait si soigneusement créé. « Je suis sûre que tu peux tout faire. C'était tellement cool quand tu te battais avec les méchants! Comment tu faisais pour disparaître et réapparaître et disparaître encore? C'était trop rapide! »

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit un secret. », rigola doucement le Yondaime.

« Dis-le-moi! Allez! S'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît! », supplia le clone de Naruto, utilisant ses yeux de chien battu sur lesquels il avait travaillé si fort. « Je ne le dirais à personne, c'est promis. »

Le clone de Naruto pouvait voir l'efficacité de cette technique puisque sa cible semblait quasiment avoir été atteinte par un coup physique. « _Allez!_ », encouragea le clone dans son esprit. « _Ce n'est pas comme si un enfant de mon âge serait normalement en mesure de comprendre les mécanismes impliqués. Et même qu'un enfant ne devrait pas pouvoir s'en souvenir avec suffisamment de clarté pour le répéter à quelqu'un._ »

« Je suis désolé. », répondit finalement l'Hokage lorsqu'il eut finalement réussi à surmonter l'attaque psychologique que le clone avait fait avec son air piteux irrésistible. « Ce jutsu est si secret que je ne veux même pas l'expliquer à des ninjas de mon propre village. » Le clone n'eut même pas besoin de faire semblant pour que son visage ne revête une expression horriblement déçue. Il avait été si près du but. « Mais si tu es tellement intéressée, peut-être bien que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour toi. », révéla l'Hokage avec un sourire. Le clone releva la tête avec espoir. « Tu me sembles avoir l'âge parfait pour commencer à l'Académie l'année prochaine. Si tu t'entraînes fort, je suis certain que tu pourrais apprendre une tonne de jutsu. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Peu importe ce que tu décides de faire, je peux m'arranger pour que tu aies une place où habiter pendant que je cherche ton frère. »

Suivre l'entraînement que tous les ninjas suivaient? C'était une idée à laquelle Naruto n'avait pas songé. C'était une option intéressante qui débordait de possibilités. De toute façon, le clone décida de faire semblant d'accepter pour le moment puisqu'il allait devoir consulter le vrai Naruto avait de prendre une décision. Le Yondaime le prit donc dans ses bras et ils s'élancèrent tous deux en direction de Konoha. Le clone dut faire tout son possible pour ignorer cette attaque envers sa fierté. Il aurait décidément préféré ne pas avoir à se faire transporter.

XxxXxxX

Naruto aurait vraiment dû déterminer un point de rencontre, parce que retrouver son clone dans le grand village de Konoha se révéla être plus ardu qu'anticipé. Mais heureusement, après quelques heures de recherche, il repéra enfin sa cible cachée dans l'ombre d'une ruelle.

« Il était temps que tu me trouves. », se plaignit son clone aussitôt que Naruto apparut devant lui.

Examinant sa création, Naruto ne fut presque pas capable de la reconnaître. Toute la saleté et la crasse qui était incrustée dans la peau du clone avait disparue. Ses cheveux avaient été nettoyés et brossés. Et la touche finale était que les haillons que portait auparavant son clone avaient été remplacés par un pyjama rose tout à fait...féminin. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant ce fait, une action qui lui valut un regard courroucé de la part de son clone.

« Les travailleurs à l'orphelinat ne voulaient simplement pas arrêter de s'occuper de moi. », expliqua le clone d'un air morose. « J'ai même eu peur qu'ils y passent toute la nuit et que je n'aurais pas pu sortir en cachette pour notre rendez-vous. »

Ignorant l'explication, Naruto aborda immédiatement le sujet qui lui importait le plus, « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as appris de lui? »

« Rien. », fut la réponse extrêmement décevant qu'il reçut à sa question. « Mais je pense qu'il a offert une option très intéressante pour notre nouveau plan. »

« Ah oui? », s'informa Naruto avec intérêt.

« On pourrait faire suivre l'entraînement que tous les ninjas suivent à un de tes clones. C'est vraiment parfait pour nous. Ils nous enseigneraient ce qu'on veut savoir plutôt que d'essayer de le garder secret. »

« C'est vrai que c'est une excellente idée. », approuva Naruto. « Tu devrais t'y mettre tout de suite même. »

« Quoi? Il n'en est pas question! », s'outragea le clone. « Nous allons créer un autre Bunshin. Un clone _mâle_. Ce sera lui qui suivra l'entraînement à l'Académie. »

« Ne sois pas idiot. », insista Naruto, amusé par toute cette conversation. « Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont trouver ça étrange que tu disparaisses tout juste avant qu'un autre gamin n'apparaisse de la même manière quelques semaines plus tard? »

« Et alors? On a qu'à attendre quelques années. », contra le clone entêté. « Ce n'est pas un problème pour nous. »

« C'est vrai, on pourrait attendre jusqu'à ce que tout le monde qui vit présentement soit mort, puis on pourrait réessayer quand plus personne ne serait au courant de notre première tentative. », concéda Naruto. « Mais pourquoi attendre? Particulièrement si on sait que les chances que notre seconde tentative soit aussi bien réussie sont quasiment nulles? Tu es déjà infiltré et en plus, tu es _déjà_ dans les bonnes grâces de l'Hokage en personne. Ça ne peut qu'être bénéfique à long terme. »

« Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'avoir été sauvé par le chef du village va faire la moindre différence dans mon entraînement. »

« Tu sais que j'ai raison. », s'entêta Naruto avec un sourire amusé. « Tu es juste trop têtu parce que tu ne veux pas le faire, c'est tout. »

« Ah ouais? Eh bien, tu sais à quel point c'est humiliant et pourtant, tu sembles avoir beaucoup trop de plaisir à me voir souffrir comme ça! », répliqua le clone sur un ton cinglant.

« Tu me connais si bien. », se moqua Naruto, hilare.

« Parfait. », céda finalement le clone avec un soupir défaitiste. « Ce n'est que pour une décennie ou deux de toute façon. Je suis sûr que ça ne sera pas aussi pire que purifier le chakra des Biju, et on est parvenu à endurer ça pendant plus d'un siècle. »

« Je suis content de l'entendre. », sourit Naruto. « Parce qu'entre toi en moi, ça serait vraiment dommage de priver Konoha d'une aussi mignonne petite kunoichi. »

« J'ai déjà accepté de le faire. », cracha le clone sur un ton menaçant — ou aussi menaçant que pouvait être le ton d'une fillette de cinq ans. « Mais si tu continues de te moquer de moi, je ne serai pas le seul à qui il va manquer une partie importante de son anatomie. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. », répondit Naruto avec un geste nonchalant de la main. « Je vais être parti pendant un bon moment de toute façon. Je dois remettre mon corps en forme. Si je me fie à mes deux petites rencontres avec Minato, ces ninjas sont beaucoup plus puissants que les guerriers de notre temps. Je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas être au sommet de ma forme. Et en plus, je veux étudier les quelques rouleaux que j'ai pu récupérer ici. »

« Bien. », soupira le clone avec un réel soulagement. « Maintenant, fous le camp d'ici. Je dois rentrer à l'orphelinat avant que quelqu'un remarque mon absence. »

Naruto obéit, s'élançant à toute allure dans la direction des murs extérieurs de Konoha. Il regrettait quasiment de ne pas pouvoir rester. Qui aurait cru que se moquer de soi-même pouvait être aussi amusant?

* * *

Bon, alors je voulais vous dire que dans cette histoire, Naruto a trouvé un moyen pour transférer TOUS ses souvenirs et sa personnalité dans un clone. Le résultat est que Naruko (le clone) possède tous les souvenirs de Naruto, ce qui fait que le clone pense exactement comme s'il avait été celui faisant ces actes. Par exemple, le clone (Naruko) considère que Nanami est sa fille et qu'il est marié à Hanabi. C'est clair pour tout le monde? Parce que ça sera important pour le reste de l'histoire.

De plus, dans cette histoire, seuls les kage bunshin peuvent transférer leurs souvenirs à leur créateur. Ainsi, si jamais Naruko venait à mourir, Naruto n'apprendrait pas tout ce que son clone avait appris. C'est la même chose avec les autres clones dans l'histoire originale de Naruto : les mizu bushin et autres ne peuvent pas transférer leur mémoire à leur créateur, etc.

Aussi, je voulais préciser un petit point. **NARUTO NE CONNAÎT PAS DE GENJUTSU NI DE NINJUTSU!** (sauf le Bunshin…). Lorsque Minato et Hiruzen discutent dans le bureau du Yondaime, ils disent que l'intrus — Naruto — utilisait un genjutsu puissant pour déjouer le sens de la perception du chakra de Minato. **C'est faux**. Ils ne savent simplement pas que Naruto peut RÉELLEMENT maîtriser son chakra à un niveau aussi élevé. Pour eux, c'est obligatoire qu'il s'agisse d'un genjutsu parce que personne n'est aussi doué à la manipulation du chakra, mais c'est la spécialité de Naruto. Bref, tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Naruto n'a pas utilisé de genjutsu lors de son combat ; Minato a simplement tiré la mauvaise conclusion en se basant sur son expérience de ninja.

Qu'en dites-vous? J'attends vos commentaires...VRAIMENT...allez, à vos claviers...

...

s'il vous plaît?


	5. La vie à l'Académie

Ce chapitre est plutôt long et il se concentre surtout sur le clone de Naruto, c'est-à-dire Naruko. Je tiens à préciser qu'à partir de maintenant, Naruko (le clone féminin) sera décrite comme une fille/femme. Ça veut dire que le pronom personnel utilisé pour remplacer son nom sera "elle" et ainsi de suite.

Ceci étant dit, je veux aussi vous assurer que Naruko ne deviendra pas le personnage principal. Ça ne sera pas une histoire où Naruto se transforme en Naruko. Il y aura Naruto ET Naruko, mais ces deux personnages seront bien distincts dès ce chapitre. Voilà.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La vie à l'Académie

Une des parties les plus difficiles de toute cette histoire était de se rappeler qu'_elle_ était maintenant une fille. Naruko la _fille_ ; Naruto _l'homme_. Naruko travailla fort pour penser d'elle-même comme si elle était vraiment une fille. Elle était heureuse que son nom soit près de son nom originel. Ça rendait beaucoup plus aisé le fait de reconnaître son nouveau prénom lorsque quelqu'un lui parlait. Mais malgré ça, une seule petite erreur pendant qu'elle parlait et elle serait obligée de répondre à des questions plutôt embarrassantes et qui feraient probablement voler sa couverture en éclats.

Se souvenir qu'elle était maintenant Naruko fut ardu au départ, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec la vie à l'orphelinat. Elle pouvait accepter le fait de vivre avec des enfants dans un endroit restreint. Elle pouvait même accepter de jouer à des jeux avec eux, surtout qu'elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé lorsqu'elle élevait Nanami et Harumi. Mais ce qui lui tombait le plus sur les nerfs était que les employés de l'orphelinat la traitait comme...eh bien, comme une fillette de cinq ans.

Réussir à ne pas envoyer promener les adules lorsqu'ils lui parlaient de manière condescendante était un exploit en soi. Ce problème de communication fit que les mois précédant le début de la nouvelle année à l'Académie parurent _très_ longs. Mais finalement, ce jour tant attendu arriva, et Naruko avait hâte de pouvoir passer la plupart de son temps en dehors de l'orphelinat.

Elle était tellement excitée qu'elle se retrouva à être la première personne à arriver dans la salle de cours, attendant que les autres étudiants n'arrivent. Par malheur, la première personne qui pénétra la salle de classe après Naruko fut une jeune fille du clan Hyuuga. Elle avait des cheveux bleu foncé et ses traits faciaux étaient suffisamment similaires à ceux d'Hanabi qu'elles auraient pu être sœurs. Naruko supposa que c'était probablement le résultat de plusieurs siècles d'inceste.

Naruko ne daigna pas accorder une seconde supplémentaire de son temps à cette gamine et elle tourna la tête pour ne pas devoir la regarder ou la saluer. Elle maudit sa chance d'être dans la même classe qu'une Hyuuga, mais elle se dit que ce n'était pas tellement surprenant puisqu'il y avait plusieurs Hyuuga dans le village.

Naruko passa le reste du temps avant le début des classes à observer les étudiants provenant de clans ninjas. Elle essayait de déterminer la maison de combien d'entre eux le Naruto originel avait pénétrée lors de sa recherche de techniques secrètes. Si ses calculs étaient bons — et ils l'étaient toujours —, plus de la moitié d'entre eux avait déjà eu la visite du Naruto originel. En effet, un grand nombre des clans les plus proéminents de Konoha était représenté dans cette salle de classe.

Le professeur arriva finalement et ordonna aux enfants de se calmer et de prendre une place. Il se présenta sous le nom d'Umino Iruka et commença sans plus attendre un long monologue sur ce que signifiait la vie de ninja et sur le curriculum de l'Académie. La leçon avait été pensée pour qu'elle puisse être comprise par des enfants de cinq ou six ans, alors Naruko fut rapidement ennuyée par son contenu et n'y prêta qu'une oreille inattentive.

Cette première journée d'école se révéla être tout à fait représentative de toutes les autres qui suivirent au cours des semaines suivantes. Naruko était parfois quelque peu intéressée par une leçon d'histoire ou par l'explication du code de conduite d'un ninja parce que ces cours lui permettaient de mieux comprendre la mentalité des gens de Konoha. Mais à part ces deux sujets, tout était enseigné à un niveau si basique qu'elle n'en tirait aucun bénéfice.

Concernant ses interactions avec les autres étudiants, Naruko essayait de se montrer suffisamment amicale afin de ne pas faire éclater sa couverture, mais son cœur n'y était vraiment pas. Les autres étudiants s'en rendirent rapidement compte et ils la laissèrent bientôt seule, ce qui donna à Naruko la réputation d'une fillette solitaire.

Cette réputation lui convenait parfaitement, mais ça ne changeait pas la monotonie de ses journées. Quant à ses notes scolaires, elle les maintenant délibérément au centre du classement de sa classe. Elle aurait très facilement pu se faire passer pour une prodige comme jamais ils n'en avaient vue, mais moins elle attirait d'attention, mieux c'était.

Entre l'ennui qu'elle ressentait à l'école et la frustration causée par sa vie à l'orphelinat, Naruko ne pouvait s'empêcher de prier pour que les années passent le plus rapidement possible. Malheureusement, cette prière ne fut jamais exhaussée.

XxxXxxX

Sasuke se réveilla au son de plusieurs voix criant quasiment juste à côté de sa porte de chambre. Faisant semblant d'être toujours endormi, il tendit l'oreille pour entendre leur conversation. Quelques-unes des voix semblaient familières et il était pratiquement certain qu'elles appartenaient à des Uchiha, mais il ne savait pas exactement de quels Uchiha il s'agissait.

« Il faut l'accepter : tout est fichu. C'était une idée ridicule dès le départ et maintenant, la petite lueur d'espoir qu'on avait s'est éteinte. Ils vont nous surveiller d'encore plus près après ce soir. »

« Justement! Raison de plus pour attaquer maintenant pendant qu'on a encore une chance de les prendre par surprise! »

« Nous n'avons pas la _moindre_ chance de les prendre par surprise. Je te parie que c'est Danzo qui a commandité toute cette commotion. C'est lui tout craché. »

« Si c'était le travail de Danzo, on aurait plus d'un seul cadavre sur les bras. »

« Il n'y en a probablement qu'un seul parce que le Yondaime lui aura interdit de causer une panique. L'Hokage est au moins bon à ça ; il est capable de tenir Danzo en laisse. »

Sasuke commençait à réaliser à quel point cette conversation était sérieuse. Quelqu'un était mort et ces personnes discutaient d'une attaque? Et même le Yondaime était impliqué? Mais que se passait-il à la fin?

« Parlant de l'Hokage. Comment sommes-nous supposés éliminer le Yondaime _et_ le Sandaime? Et c'est sans parler de tous leurs alliés. Même en supposant qu'on parvienne par miracle à les prendre par surprise, c'est impossible qu'on gagne. Surtout maintenant que Fugaku est mort et qu'Itachi, notre meilleur combattant, est un traitre. Nous n'avons pas la moindre chance. »

Sasuke réagit immédiatement lorsqu'il entendit ces paroles blasphématoires. Il sauta hors de son lit et se lança contre la porte de sa chambre afin de l'ouvrir.

« Menteur! », hurla-t-il avec colère. « Itachi ne nous trahirait jamais! »

Il avait maintenant une vision claire des personnes qui avaient été en pleine discussion et Sasuke put confirmer qu'il s'agissait effectivement de membres de son clan. Il se souvenait de les avoir vus en compagnie de son père récemment. Ces hommes étaient en compagnie de sa mère qui était assise sur une chaise, les yeux rougis et humides.

« Ton _précieux_ Itachi a tué ton père puis il s'est sauvé. », cracha avec dédain le plus vieux membre du groupe rassemblé devant Sasuke. « Si ça ne fait pas de lui un traître, je ne vois pas ce qui le pourrait! »

« Silence! », intervint fermement Mikoto, la mère de Sasuke. « Je vous interdit de mêler Sasuke à toute cette histoire. Sortez de ma maison et allez tenir votre rencontre ailleurs! »

Avec réticence, les hommes se levèrent et quittèrent la demeure de la nouvelle dirigeante des Uchiha, laissant cette dernière seule avec son fils.

« Ils mentaient, n'est-ce pas? », demanda Sasuke avec espoir. « Ça ne peut pas être vrai! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vraiment arrivé. »

Sa mère ne put que lui donner un regard attristé avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais Sasuke ne trouva aucun réconfort dans ce contact.

XxxXxxX

Naruko remarqua immédiatement que Sasuke n'était pas venu à l'école cette journée-là non plus, le pauvre enfant. Elle pensait avant que sa propre famille était dysfonctionnelle, mais même lorsque leurs relations étaient à leur pire, Nanami n'avait jamais essayé de la tuer. C'était probablement difficile pour Sasuke, mais il avait au moins sa mère pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve.

Lorsque Sasuke revint finalement à l'école, il était plus intraverti et froid. Il était devenu considérablement moins sociable, préférant dorénavant se concentrer quasi exclusivement sur ses études. Il parvint aisément à prendre une bonne avance sur les autres élèves de son année et il creusa un écart significatif entre leurs notes et les siennes.

De son côté, Naruko continua de se faire passer pour une élève moyenne jusqu'à la toute fin de sa première année scolaire. Cependant, lorsqu'Iruka lui remit sa note finale, il lui fit savoir qu'il désirait lui parler après le cours. N'étant pas en position de refuser l'ordre de son "professeur", elle accepta et se retrouva bientôt seule dans le bureau du Chunin.

« Je t'ai demandé de venir me voir pour te parler de tes notes. », commença Iruka d'un ton sévère.

« Pourquoi? », demanda Naruko en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, pas le moins du monde intimidée par le ton de l'homme. « Il y a beaucoup d'autres étudiants qui ont de moins bonnes notes que moi. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne leur parlez pas à eux plutôt qu'à moi? »

« J'ai déjà eu un mot avec certains d'entre eux. », révéla-t-il. « Mais dans ton cas, c'est pour une raison tout à fait différente. Ça va bientôt faire un an que je suis devenu ton professeur et il est clair pour moi que tu es une jeune fille incroyablement intelligente qui possède un talent exceptionnel et naturel. Que ce soit en taijutsu, en mathématiques, en théorie du chakra, peu importe, dans toutes mes classes, tu comprends les choses extrêmement rapidement. Je l'ai bien vu. Le fait que tes notes ne soient pas plus élevées ne peut que vouloir dire que tu n'es pas motivée. »

Iruka était beaucoup plus intelligent que ce qu'avait de prime abord cru Naruko. Elle aurait peut-être dû mettre un peu plus d'efforts dans son rôle d'élève moyenne plutôt que simplement répondre tout juste assez bien aux examens pour recevoir la note de passage. Mais au moins, il ne semblait pour le moment que la considérer comme une élève en manque de motivation. Elle pouvait très bien exploiter cette croyance erronée pour qu'il la laisse tranquille.

« Alors je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne travailles pas plus fort. », continua Iruka, inconscient des pensées de son étudiante. « J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas vraiment d'amis. Est-ce que tu as peur que tu pourrais les intimider si tes notes étaient trop hautes? »

« Ce n'est pas ça. », répondit Naruko en haussant les épaules. « C'est simplement que je ne suis pas exactement certaine que je veux devenir une kunoichi plus tard. »

« Eh bien, personne ne va te forcer à le devenir si tu ne veux pas. », la rassura Iruka. « Mais tu devrais au moins faire de ton mieux pour réussir tant et aussi longtemps que tu n'as pas décidé ce que tu veux faire. Peut-être qu'un jour tu vas découvrir qu'être une kunoichi était ce que tu voulais faire depuis toujours, et à ce moment-là, tu ne voudrais pas être en retard par rapport à tes confrères et consœurs simplement parce que tu n'étais pas motivée lorsque tu étais jeune, n'est-ce pas? »

« Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue. », répliqua Naruko, faisant de son mieux pour paraître incertaine.

« Promets-moi au moins que tu vas y réfléchir durant les vacances. », exigea Iruka avec un sourire.

« Okay. », accepta Naruko en hochant la tête. « Je vais y penser. »

« Bien. », s'exclama-t-il en se levant pour la reconduire vers la sortie de son bureau. « C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Naruko quitta bientôt les terres de l'Académie, mais plutôt que de retourner directement à l'orphelinat, elle décida de faire une promenade afin de pouvoir réfléchir en paix à la suite de son plan. Devrait-elle augmenter ses notes pour apaiser Iruka? Et si oui, jusqu'où pouvait-elle se permettre de les augmenter sans attirer de l'attention indésirable?

La promenade de Naruko la mena devant une scène des plus désagréables. Une des étudiantes de sa classe, Sakura, était en train de se faire ridiculiser par trois filles plus vieilles. Et elles se moquaient de la pauvre enfant à cause de la largeur de son front, comme si c'était important! Les trois brutes semblèrent enfin être satisfaites de leur travail puisqu'elles quittèrent la scène, laissant la fillette aux cheveux roses avec des yeux pleins de larmes. Les enfants pouvaient réellement être cruels.

Le point de vue stratégique qu'avait Naruko lui permit de voir Ino, une autre élève de sa classe, s'approcher de Sakura pour la réconforter — avec un succès retentissant. C'était beau à voir. Au moins, tous les enfants habitant à Konoha n'étaient pas des voyous sans cervelle.

Mais même si Sakura avait une amie sur qui compter pour la réconforter, ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde. Et Naruko était certaine que les trois brutes n'allaient pas arrêter de tyranniser les plus faibles qu'elles de sitôt. Si Sakura apprenait à leur répondre, les trois brutes changeraient de cible et iraient pourrir la vie d'une autre fillette. Naruko voulait voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour mettre un terme à tout ça, alors elle se dirigea dans la même direction qu'avaient prises les trois filles qui se moquaient de Sakura un peu plus tôt.

Elles ne furent pas difficiles à repérer puisqu'elles n'étaient pas parties bien loin, et Naruko les trouva rapidement. Elles se tenaient dans un petit cercle, riant les unes avec les autres. Naruko n'en connaissait pas une seule. La plus vieille devait probablement avoir deux ou trois ans de plus que l'âge de Sakura.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous moquer des gens comme ça. », déclara Naruko, révélant sa présence aux trois gamines.

« J'aime pas le ton que tu prends, blondie. », répliqua la plus vieille avec une grimace.

Naruko n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle avait pensé faire lorsqu'elle était venue confronter ces trois filles. Elles n'écouteraient jamais les remontrances qu'une petite fille de six ans ferait. Et elle se sentirait mal de prendre une approche plus physique contre trois petits enfants. Mais Naruko ignora sa conscience. Il fallait que ces trois filles arrêtent de s'en prendre aux autres sans raison. Et en plus, Naruko était suffisamment habile pour ne pas les blesser.

« Dommage pour toi. », retourna Naruko. « Parce que j'ai vraiment pas l'intention de le changer. »

La plus grande fille s'approcha de la blonde d'un air menaçant. Lorsque Naruko ne recula pas, elle essaya de la pousser pour la faire tomber. Ce que la brute n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Naruko agrippa son bras, la tira vers elle, et la fit basculer par-dessus son épaule, faisant atterrir la gamine tyrannique sur le dos. Bon sang que ça rappelait des souvenirs! C'était exactement la même tactique qu'avait utilisée Hanabi lors de leur première rencontre. Mais Naruko était bien forcée de l'admettre : elle préférait grandement être de ce côté-ci de l'attaque plutôt que de l'autre.

Une des deux autres filles essaya de donner un coup de poing dans le visage de Naruko, mais cette dernière se contenta de donner une petite tape sur la main de l'assaillante afin de dévier l'attaque pour qu'elle passe à côté de sa tête. Naruko lui donna alors un faible coup dans le ventre, directement sur le diaphragme. Juste assez fort pour qu'elle ait le souffle coupé. La fillette tomba à genoux et commença à pleurer. Naruto se tourna pour faire face à l'autre gamine, mais la dernière brute était déjà en train de se sauver en courant. Pendant que Naruko avait le dos tourné, la plus vieille fille, celle qui avait été projeté au sol sur le dos, se releva et prit elle aussi ses jambes à son cou, laissant seule la gamine qui pleurait.

« Tu devrais partir aussi. », l'informa Naruko avec un ton un peu moins dur. « Mais dis bien à tes amies qu'il faudrait mieux pour elles que je ne vous reprenne jamais à vous moquer de quelqu'un. »

La gamine en pleurs se leva et courut en direction opposée à Naruko, laissant la blonde seule. Ou du moins, elle croyait être seule.

« Wow, c'étaient de beaux mouvements. », s'éleva la voix d'Ino de quelque part derrière elle.

Naruko se retourna rapidement, surprise de voir Ino et Sakura en train de la regarder. C'était un des nombreux désavantages que Naruko était obligée de supporter pour dissimuler efficacement sa véritable force. Repérer quelqu'un à l'aide de la signature énergétique de cette personne nécessitait une maîtrise importante de son propre chakra. Une maîtrise qu'aucune gamine moyenne de six ans n'était supposée posséder.

Naruko ne voulait pas créer de doute dans l'esprit des adultes, alors elle était forcée de constamment laisser son chakra dans un désordre total. Mais un tel désordre faisait qu'elle était dénuée de son sixième sens pour le moment. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre de révéler qu'elle était probablement meilleure à la manipulation du chakra que n'importe quel autre être vivant sur cette terre. Mais malgré ça, se faire prendre par surprise par deux fillettes de six ou sept ans était une expérience absolument embarrassante.

« Ouais, eh bien je dois avouer que je ne les aimais pas beaucoup. », répondit finalement Naruko.

« Ne sois pas si modeste. », insista Ino. « Je sais que tu l'as fait pour aider Sakura-chan. C'est ça, hein? »

« Merci pour ton aide. », ajouta Sakura. « Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de te battre pour moi. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. », dit Naruko. « Ce n'est rien. Vraiment. »

« Foutaises! », s'exclama Ino. « J'ai une idée! Pourquoi vous ne viendrez pas toutes les deux à ma maison? Je suis sûre que mes parents seraient ravis de rencontrer mes deux amies. »

« Je te remercie pour l'offre. », répondit poliment Naruko. « Mais je vais devoir décliner. Pardon. » Elle se retourna alors pour s'éloigner, mais elle fut retenue par Ino qui agrippa son bras.

« Ne dis pas ça. », se plaignit Ino. « J'ai vu que tu étais toujours toute seule dans la classe. Tu vas avoir beaucoup plus de plaisir si tu te fais des amies. Allez! Viens avec nous! Et je n'accepterai pas "non" comme une réponse valable. »

Naruko commençait sérieusement à se demander combien de personnes avaient remarqué son comportement en classe. Ino était la seconde personne de la journée à mentionner le fait qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis. Mais en examinant ses actions de manière rétrospective, elle réalisa que son comportement devait avoir l'air étrange pour un observateur extérieur. Elle n'avait pas le moindre ami, ne semblait pas particulièrement être concentrée sur ses études, et elle semblait parfaitement contente avec ça. Oui, simplement pour éviter d'attirer encore plus d'attention, Naruko supposa qu'il valait mieux qu'elle fasse semblant de se faire des amies. Et puis, ça ne pouvait pas être _si_ terrible de passer du temps en compagnie d'autres personnes...non?

XxxXxxX

Pour une fois, le pessimisme de Naruko ne fut pas synonyme d'un désastre imminent. En effet, Ino et Sakura étaient toutes deux assez sympathiques avec elle et ce n'était pas si pire lorsqu'elle devait passer du temps avec ces deux gamines. Bien sûr, passer du temps avec Ino et Sakura n'était pas vraiment au sommet de la liste des choses favorites de Naruko, mais c'était bien mieux que de passer du temps à l'orphelinat.

De plus, lorsqu'elles retournèrent toutes trois à l'Académie après les vacances, Naruko trouvait que les cours passaient beaucoup plus rapidement lorsqu'elle discutait de tout et de rien avec les deux fillettes. C'était plus intéressant que les monologues d'Iruka du moins. Parlant de l'Académie, Naruko avait finalement décidé après moult délibérations intérieures de lentement augmenter ses notes. Juste assez pour satisfaire Iruka sans trop attirer d'attention.

Mais tandis que les semaines passaient, Naruko commençait à se demander si l'amitié qu'elle avait formée avec les deux gamines survivrait longtemps. Ino semblait plutôt déterminée à ce que leur amitié perdure, mais Naruko pouvait aisément voir que Sakura n'était pas vraiment confortable avec elle. Probablement à cause de la même raison qui avait fait de Naruko une élève solitaire dès le départ : elle ne parvenait simplement pas à agir comme le devrait un enfant de son "âge". Elle ne pouvait pas se forcer à avoir les mêmes centres d'intérêt que les autres fillettes.

C'est pourquoi Naruko fut surprise lorsque Sakura l'approcha un dimanche matin. Ino n'était pas là et, habituellement, lorsqu'Ino n'était pas là pour faire le pont entre Sakura et Naruko, les deux restaient simplement assises dans un inconfortable silence, attendant l'arrivée de la Yamanaka.

« Hey, Naruko! », commença joyeusement Sakura. « Je voulais juste te dire que j'aime quelqu'un maintenant. »

« Ah oui? », répondit l'interpellée avec nonchalance. « Ne fais pas durer le suspense toute la journée, je serais incapable de le supporter. », continua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

« C'est Sasuke-kun. », l'informa la fille aux cheveux roses, pas le moins du monde découragée par l'absence d'intérêt de la part de la blonde.

« Ah non, pas toi aussi. », se plaignit Naruko en grognant.

« "Aussi"? », répéta Sakura avec confusion. « Ne me dis pas que _tu_ aimes Sasuke-kun? » Cette question fit éclater Naruko de rire.

« Non, jamais de la vie. », répondit-elle lorsqu'elle eut enfin arrêté de s'esclaffer. « C'est Ino qui l'aime, pas moi. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'en parler l'autre jour. "Sasuke-kun fait ceci, Sasuke-kun est tellement cela" et bla, bla, bla. », continua Naruto en imitant la voix de la Yamanaka.

« Alors elle l'aime vraiment? », interrogea Sakura qui, pour une raison ou une autre, semblait absolument déprimée par la nouvelle.

« J'en ai bien peur. », confirma Naruko en haussant les épaules.

Sakura devint silencieuse pour un petit moment, puis elle secoua la tête alors que son expression devenait résolue.

« Dans ce cas, ça veut dire qu'Ino et moi sommes rivales à partir d'aujourd'hui. », annonça l'Haruno.

« Je suppose. », attesta Naruko, toujours indifférente par rapport à toute cette situation. « J'ai _tellement_ hâte de vous entendre comparer vos notes et faire des plans pour conquérir son cœur. », continua-t-elle, sarcastique.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. », insista Sakura. « Ino et moi sommes _rivales_. On ne peut plus être amies. »

« …C'est terriblement stupide comme raisonnement. », répondit honnêtement Naruko, ce qui lui valut un regard outré de la part de son interlocutrice.

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler. », s'énerva Sakura.

« Non, tu as bien fait de venir m'en parler. », retourna Naruko avec un regard ennuyé. « Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un te dise à quel point cette idée est idiote. Tu penses que c'est intelligent d'abandonner l'amitié que tu entretiens avec Ino simplement à cause d'une petite amourette de jeunesse? Ne me fais pas rire! »

« Ce n'est pas simplement à cause de Sasuke. », révéla Sakura. « Ino est ma meilleure amie, mais je dois prouver que je suis capable de me tenir debout sans dépendre d'elle. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu es déjà assez forte que tu peux simplement aller donner une raclée aux gens qui se moquaient de _moi_. »

« Eh bien, désolée de te le dire, mais je ne vois toujours pas l'utilité de ton idée stupide. », renvoya Naruko. « Si tu veux prouver que tu ne dépends pas d'Ino, alors prouve que tu ne dépends pas d'Ino, c'est aussi simple que ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de renier ton amitié avec elle juste pour prouver ton point. Tu dis qu'elle est ta meilleure amie? Peut-être que ce n'est que dans ma tête, mais je pensais que ça voulait dire quelque chose. J'avais cette étrange conviction qu'une amitié comme celle que tu partages avec Ino était quelque chose qu'il fallait chérir. Penses-tu _réellement_ que tu seras plus heureuse lorsque tu te retrouveras seule? Crois-moi, être seule n'est absolument pas quelque chose que je souhaiterais à qui que ce soit. Je sais de quoi je parle. »

Sakura fut comme frappée par ces mots, mais elle semblait au moins assez intelligente pour réfléchir à leur signification.

Après un long moment de silence pendant lequel Naruko la fixait avec un regard perçant, Sakura reprit finalement la parole. « Tu as raison. », affirma-t-elle. « Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi je pensais. »

« Moi je sais! Tu ne pensais à rien. », se moqua gentiment Naruko, mais Sakura n'en fut pas offensée.

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu un peu peur de toi. », se confia l'Haruno avant qu'un immense sourire ne vienne éclairer son visage. « Mais dans le fond, tu es une bonne personne, n'est-ce pas? »

« Ne le dis à personne d'autre. », s'amusa la blonde, souriant elle aussi.

XxxXxxX

Après cette journée, Sakura devint tout autant amicale et ouverte envers Naruko qu'Ino l'était. Même qu'elle avait un jour dit qu'elle trouvait que la nature sarcastique de Naruko était attrayante. Bon, le mot exact qu'elle avait utilisé était "mignonne", mais pour le bien de leur amitié nouvellement créée, Naruko faisait tout son possible pour oublier cet épisode de sa vie.

Néanmoins, cette nouvelle amitié améliorée n'était pas toujours une bonne chose. Par exemple, il n'était pas rare de voir Sakura et Ino se lier contre Naruko pour insister afin qu'elle fasse quelque chose à propos de ses cheveux. Naruko les avait toujours gardés détachés et elle n'en prenait pas particulièrement soin — du moins, pas suffisamment, selon deux fillettes de sa connaissance...

Sakura et Ino l'avaient un jour quasiment attachée dans une chaise avant de se mettre à tester différents styles pour les cheveux de Naruko. Leur choix s'était finalement arrêté sur deux tresses identiques, insistant que ce style lui convenait parfaitement.

« Vous savez que je vais simplement les détacher aussitôt que vous serez parties, n'est-ce pas? », questionna Naruko, abattue par son apparence trop féminine à son goût.

« Dans ce cas, on va les recoiffer comme ça la prochaine fois qu'on te verra. », répliqua Ino avec assurance.

« Je vais couper mes cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez courts que ça serait impossible de les attacher. », menaça alors Naruko. « De toute façon, c'est beaucoup trop de travail pour qu'ils restent présentables. »

« Tu ne te feras pas faire plus qu'un léger dégradé si tu sais ce qui es bon pour toi! », tonna Ino. « À moins que tu veuilles que je rende ta vie misérable, tu vas non seulement laisser tes cheveux coiffés comme ça, mais tu vas en plus commencer à t'en occuper un peu plus. Ça veut dire utiliser le bon shampoing _et_ le bon revitalisant _et_ te brosser les cheveux à tous les jours. »

« Ça ne vaut pas la peine de résister, Naruko. », ajouta Sakura. « Ino est trop entêtée pour abandonner, et je suis de son côté en plus. Et de toute façon, ce style te va très bien. »

« Parfait! », abandonna Naruko. « Je vais m'occuper un peu mieux de mes cheveux. Ça signifie que je vais les brosser _de temps en temps_. Si vous n'êtes pas satisfaites, tant pis pour vous. »

Ino la foudroya du regard, mais Naruko ne lâcha pas prise. Après tout, si Ino et Sakura n'étaient pas prêtes à l'accepter comme elle était, ça voulait simplement dire qu'elles n'étaient pas ses amies et Naruko ne voulait plus rien à voir avec elles.

Heureusement, les deux divas finirent par accepter les conditions de Naruko, n'ayant pas la moindre idée d'à quel point elles avaient été proches de se la mettre à dos simplement pour une bagatelle de gamines. Mais après cette journée, Ino et Sakura furent plus compréhensives et les trois filles restèrent amies. Après tout, qu'est une amitié sans des hauts et des bas?

XxxXxxX

Du côté de l'Académie, le plan de Naruko avait parfaitement rempli son objectif, c'est-à-dire rester sous le radar d'Iruka. Ceci étant dit, elle trouvait que grimper les rangs attirait un peu trop d'attention que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité. Cette attention venait principalement du fait que, tandis qu'elle s'approchait du sommet du classement, les autres élèves n'étaient pas trop heureux à l'idée de se faire dépasser. Particulièrement par une inconnue qui n'avait même pas de clan.

Naruko était même suffisamment amusée par toute cette commotion qu'elle fit monter ses notes plus haut qu'elle ne l'avait initialement prévu. Au début de sa troisième année d'étude à l'Académie, Naruko était rendue à la seconde position du classement. Elle était toujours loin derrière Sasuke, mais les professeurs acclamaient déjà l'Uchiha comme un véritable génie et Naruko ne voulait pas ce genre d'attention.

Le plan de Naruko consistait à simplement rester à la seconde place du classement jusqu'à la promotion. Mais ce plan se heurta à un nœud connu sous le nom de Sasuke. Il l'avait approchée peu de temps après qu'elle se soit approprié la seconde position du palmarès. Sasuke avait en grande partie récupéré de l'impact laissé par le meurtre de son père, même s'il était resté beaucoup plus déterminé depuis. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment été du genre sociable et il n'avait certainement jamais commencé de conversation avec Naruko auparavant.

« Félicitations pour ton ascension dans le classement. », lui dit-il. « J'espère que tu vas continuer de travailler fort. Ça pourrait faire changement d'avoir au moins un peu de résistance de la part de quelqu'un pendant les entraînements. »

Les mots étaient plutôt polis, mais l'arrogance à peine voilée derrière ces propos avait vraiment agacé Naruko. « Je vais essayer. », répondit-elle en grinçant des dents, essayant elle aussi de rester polie. « Si je travaille suffisamment fort, peut-être même que je pourrais un jour te voler la place du premier de classe. »

Sasuke se contenta de renifler en réponse, révélant ce qu'il pensait de cette affirmation. Il ne remit pas _verbalement_ en question la déclaration de Naruko, mais les dommages avaient été faits. Naruko oublia son plan de rester la seconde meilleure et continua plutôt sa lente et méthodique ascension dans le classement. Avant la fin de la troisième année, elle avait rattrapé Sasuke. Puis elle le dépassa.

À partir de ce moment, Naruko joua à un petit jeu avec Sasuke. Elle le laissait reprendre les devants avant d'immédiatement repasser à la première position. Rétrospectivement, elle supposa qu'elle lui faisait en fait une faveur, considérant le fait qu'il était constamment obligé de donner le meilleur de lui-même pour rester dans la "course". Mais malgré cela, elle était bien forcée d'admettre qu'elle le faisait uniquement pour voir l'expression de son visage à chaque fois qu'elle lui volait la première position et qu'il se retrouvait au deuxième rang.

Ce petit jeu était une façon comme une autre pour se distraire de l'ennui mortel que représentait le curriculum vide de l'Académie. Le but premier de Naruko lorsqu'elle avait rejoint les rangs de Konoha était d'apprendre le plus de techniques secrètes possible, mais à l'Académie, seuls trois jutsu _très basiques_ seraient enseignés. Et elle maîtrisait déjà l'un d'entre eux avant même de commencer.

Pire encore, elle était obligée d'assister aux classes réservées aux kunoichi telles que le cours de jardinage. Elle avait _vraiment_ besoin de toute la distraction qu'elle pouvait trouver pour se changer les idées. Heureusement, Sasuke se donnait corps et âme dans la petite rivalité qu'elle avait débutée avec lui.

Chaque fois qu'ils échangeaient de position, elle était certaine de recevoir la visite de l'Uchiha. Soit pour se vanter, soit pour promettre qu'elle ne conserverait pas la position au sommet pour bien longtemps, selon le cas. Mais cette petite rivalité avait démarré d'intenses conversations avec Ino et Sakura. En effet, sa relation avec Sasuke devint rapidement un sujet de conversation chaud puisqu'elle était la seule fille à qui parlait Sasuke, même si la grande majorité des filles de sa classe était intéressée.

« Ce n'est pas juste. », se plaignit un jour Sakura. « Tu n'aimes même pas Sasuke et tu arrives quand même à attirer son attention. »

« Je ne pense pas vraiment que ma relation avec Sasuke soit quelque chose à jalouser. », révéla Naruko en haussant les épaules. « Sasuke ne m'aime pas du tout. En fait, je suis même certaine qu'il me déteste. »

« Non, non, tu ne comprends pas. C'est comme ça que sont les garçons. », rétorqua Ino avec un mouvement nonchalant de la main. « Il est simplement compétitif. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il te déteste. »

Naruko sentit sa patience glisser lorsqu'elle se fit faire la leçon sur comment étaient les garçons, mais elle ne contredit pas Ino.

« Je pense que Sasuke parle à Naruko parce qu'il la respecte en tant que ninja. », réfléchit tout haut Sakura.

« Je pense la même chose. », acquiesça Ino. « Si on travaillait plus fort, Sasuke le remarquerait peut-être et il pourrait nous parler à nous aussi. »

« Loin de moi l'idée de vous dire que prendre vos études au sérieux est une mauvaise chose, mais je pense qu'il me parle simplement parce que je n'essaie pas constamment de gagner ses faveurs. », intervint alors Naruko. « Vous devriez peut-être essayer tant qu'à faire. » Sakura et Ino la foudroyèrent du regard, démontrant clairement comment elles se sentaient par rapport à cette idée. « Bien sûr que non, suis-je bête! », soupira Naruko en roulant des yeux. « Ça ne pourrait _sûrement_ pas être quelque chose d'aussi logique que ça... »

Ino et Sakura suivirent à la lettre leur plan d'augmenter leur régime d'entraînement, souvent aidées par Naruko en dehors des heures de cours. Les deux filles étaient déjà classées un peu en haut de la moyenne avant même d'augmenter leur entraînement, alors dès le début de leur cinquième année d'étude à l'Académie, elles s'étaient séparées du peloton et s'affrontaient l'une l'autre pour la troisième position.

Sasuke et Naruko étaient _loin_ devant tous les autres au début de la cinquième année et cet état de fait n'était probablement pas sur le point de changer, mais Naruko était tout de même fière des efforts que Sakura et Ino mettaient maintenant dans leurs études. Elles avaient même continué de s'entraîner après qu'il soit devenu clair que leur plan pour attirer l'attention de Sasuke n'avait pas fonctionné. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elles avaient abandonné tout espoir. Mais Naruko commençait à penser que ses deux amies pourraient peut-être bien un jour devenir d'assez bonnes kunoichi.

XxxXxxX

Ils en étaient environ à la moitié de leur cinquième année d'étude, et Naruko commençait à avoir de la difficulté à ignorer sa conscience. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, elle aperçut une fois de plus Hinata en train de regarder son petit groupe. Bien sûr, la princesse des Hyuuga détourna les yeux avec gêne aussitôt qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait été prise en flagrant délit.

Pendant plus de quatre ans, Naruko avait fait de son mieux pour ignorer la fillette, ne désirant plus avoir aucun contact avec le clan Hyuuga. Mais malgré ses efforts acharnés, il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle d'ignorer la petite. Hinata avait tellement l'air misérable toute seule dans le fond de la classe. Selon ce qu'avait compris Naruko en l'observant du coin de l'œil, Hinata était d'une gêne maladive et elle n'avait pas le moindre ami.

En effet, Hinata se contentait habituellement de rester assise dans le fond de la classe, fixant les groupes d'amis avec mélancolie. Elle était tellement différente des arrogants Hyuuga auxquels était habituée Naruko qu'il devenait pratiquement impossible de la considérer comme l'une des leurs, et ce malgré ses yeux caractéristiques. Finalement, Naruko décida qu'elle en avait assez. Aussitôt qu'Iruka annonça qu'il était l'heure de prendre la pause pour aller manger, Naruko s'élança vers le fond de la classe en direction d'Hinata.

« Tu sais, tu aurais plus de chance de te faire des amis si tu parlais aux gens au lieu de seulement les fixer. », plaisanta la blonde.

Ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure approche puisqu'Hinata ne comprit pas du tout l'humour derrière la phrase et réagit comme si elle avait été réprimandée.

« Désolée. », dit-elle faiblement. « Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. »

« Ce que notre inadaptée sociale d'amie essayait de dire, c'était "Est-ce que tu veux venir manger avec nous?". », intervint Ino, ayant suivi Naruko lorsqu'elle l'avait vue aller dans le fond de la classe.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. », répliqua Hinata, fixant ses pieds pour éviter d'avoir à établir un contact visuel.

« Ça ne nous dérange absolument pas. », l'assura Sakura, se tenant juste à côté d'Ino. « On serait ravie d'avoir plus de compagnie. Je suis certaine que tu serais plus sympathique que notre amie Naruko ici présente. »

« Je suis certaine que c'est faux. », s'horrifia Hinata avec un air mortifié, comme si elle venait elle-même de prononcer la pire insulte possible à l'endroit de Naruko.

« Allez! Montre un peu de volonté! », l'exhorta Naruko. Elle avait _beaucoup_ d'expérience quant à la manière de manipuler les Hyuuga, alors elle savait exactement quoi dire pour la forcer à accepter. « On essaie d'être aimables en t'invitant à venir manger avec nous. Alors vas-tu accepter ou bien vas-tu refuser parce que tu préfères manger seule? »

Et voilà! Cette question devrait la prendre au piège. Maintenant, il serait indélicat de sa part de refuser leur offre. Cependant, Naruko fut surprise par la vitesse à laquelle l'Hyuuga répondit.

« Non, je veux manger avec vous. », dit-elle avec une voix un peu plus forte qu'habituellement. « Euh...je veux dire, seulement si vous voulez encore de moi...? »

Naruko réalisa, en entendant l'espoir à peine voilé sous-entendu dans cette question, qu'Hinata avait probablement rêvé qu'une offre comme celle-ci se présenterait un jour à elle. Probablement qu'elle aurait voulu s'intégrer depuis longtemps, mais qu'elle était simplement trop timide. Toutes les excuses que Naruko avait inventées pour justifier l'attitude solitaire d'Hinata — allant jusqu'à théoriser que l'Hyuuga considérait les autres étudiants comme "indignes" de son temps — furent balayées en l'espace d'un instant. Hyuuga Hinata était réellement une petite fille qui cherchait un ami.

Son manque — ou plutôt absence — de confiance en soi était un véritable problème. Même après le premier repas qu'elles avaient toutes les quatre passé ensemble, il avait fallu deux jours d'efforts acharnés à Naruko, Ino et Sakura pour convaincre Hinata qu'elle était la bienvenue si elle souhaitait s'assoir avec elles durant la classe et qu'elle pouvait toujours manger avec elles si elle le désirait. Mais une fois que ces quelques technicités furent outrepassées, il devint rapidement évident à quel point la jeune Hyuuga était plus heureuse.

Réussir à la faire parler de sa vie personnelle était une véritable corvée, mais après bien de l'entêtement, le trio de filles était finalement parvenu à comprendre la raison derrière la timidité excessive de l'héritière Hyuuga. Elle était en effet la seule fille du chef du clan et elle était une grande déception pour ce dernier, comme il le rappelait fréquemment à sa fille. Rien de ce qu'elle faisait n'était assez bien pour le clan Hyuuga, encore moins pour l'héritière du clan en personne.

Naruko se sentait comme une vraie imbécile d'avoir ignoré Hinata pour aussi longtemps. Elle aurait très certainement pu profiter de la présence d'une bande d'amies bien plus tôt dans sa vie. Il était quasiment impossible de déterminer la profondeur des cicatrices psychologiques laissées par son enfance solitaire. La vie d'Hinata ne faisait que s'ajouter à la longue liste de vies brisées par le clan Hyuuga, et Naruko n'avait _rien_ fait pour l'en empêcher.

Si seulement elle n'était pas supposée être une enfant! Elle serait allée dire deux mots au père d'Hinata.

XxxXxxX

Avec la fin de la cinquième année d'étude à l'Académie vint un changement qu'attendait depuis très longtemps la petite Naruko. Elle allait _enfin_ pouvoir sortir de l'orphelinat pour emménager dans son propre appartement. Naruko pensait qu'onze ans, c'était un peu jeune pour permettre à un enfant de vivre seul, mais elle pouvait quand même voir pourquoi les dirigeants du village le faisaient.

Elle n'était qu'à une seule année de devenir un ninja accrédité, alors il _fallait_ qu'elle devienne totalement indépendante très bientôt. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi le fait que l'orphelinat était surpeuplé et manquait de personnel. Permettre aux plus vieux orphelins comme elle de quitter l'établissement permettait aux quelques employés de se dévouer plus intensément aux plus jeunes.

Mais malgré le fait qu'elle pouvait finalement vivre seule après toutes ces années, sa dernière année à l'Académie fut d'une certaine manière sa pire année. C'était largement causé par le fait que son corps était en train de se développer comme le faisaient les corps des autres filles, et qu'il s'agissait là d'une expérience absolument mortifiante pour Naruko. Et cette expérience était empirée par le fait que les garçons commençaient à s'intéresser aux membres de l'autre sexe.

Ce problème était tout à fait bien représenté par un certain Inuzuka Kiba. Il n'était pas le premier garçon à demander un rendez-vous à Naruko, mais il était certainement le plus mémorable. Il ne s'agissait probablement même pas de sa propre idée, si on pouvait se fier aux deux autres garçons avec lesquels l'Inuzuka était ami et qui étaient en train de rire en le pointant du doigt alors que Kiba s'approchait du petit groupe d'amies composé d'Hinata, Ino, Naruko et Sakura vers la fin du repas. Mais peu importe qu'il l'ait fait à cause d'un pari perdu ou parce qu'il voulait _réellement_ sortir avec Naruko. Seul le résultat importait.

« Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous quatre se chercherait un petit ami par hasard, belles demoiselles? », commença-t-il sans même les saluer.

« Certainement pas toi. », répondit promptement Ino.

« Ouais. », renchérit Sakura. « La seule personne avec qui je voudrais sortir est Sasuke-kun. »

« Eh bien, je savais que vous alliez répondre ça. », admit Kiba sans être ébranlé par leur rejet catégorique. « Mais j'espérais que l'une de vos deux charmantes amies aurait meilleur goût. Qu'en dis-tu, Hinata? »

« Je...Je ne pense pas que je suis prête pour une relation de ce genre. », répondit l'Hyuuga, battant sûrement le record de la personne la plus rouge sur terre.

« Ah, je vois. Ton truc c'est la timidité, huh? », retourna Kiba. « C'est pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas. J'essaierai peut-être de te convaincre plus tard, mais je veux d'abord voir si Naru-chan ici présente est intéressée...? »

Quelque chose à propos de toute cette situation avait vraiment poussé Naruko à bout. Elle en avait plus qu'assez des garçons qui demandaient à sortir avec elle, et Kiba était certainement le pire de tous. La preuve en était sa façon de les aborder. Quel genre d'homme demandait sans le moindre souci à plusieurs filles, _qui étaient assises côte-à-côte_, de sortir avec lui comme s'il se foutait de la fille elle-même et qu'il aimait seulement _l'idée_ d'avoir une petite amie?

Mais ce fut probablement le "Naru-chan" qui fut le commentaire décisif. Elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire à Kiba ou à n'importe quel autre mâle en manque d'affection. Alors Naruko ne prit même pas la peine de penser avant de parler et dit simplement la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit afin de se débarrasser de cet ennuyant prétendant.

« Je n'aime pas les gars. », dit-elle d'une voix forte et assurée. Elle avait parlé suffisamment fort pour que toute la classe l'entende. Elle reçut plusieurs regards choqués, et tout le monde dans la classe devint immobile, arrêtant de faire ce qu'ils faisaient pour se retourner et la fixer.

« Quoi? T'es sérieuse là? », questionna Kiba après un petit moment de silence incrédule, étant le premier à retrouver sa voix.

« Oui, très sérieuse. », confirma Naruko avec conviction.

« Je ne sais même pas comment répondre à ça. », révéla Kiba avec des yeux larges comme des soucoupes. « Alors je vais...simplement...repartir où j'étais...oui, c'est ça...salut. »

Kiba sonna une retraite hâtive, mais le reste de la classe n'avait pas encore épuisé ce sujet de conversation et tout le monde se mit à discuter avec son voisin de la nouvelle révélation. Il y avait déjà des débats qui s'animaient, certains disant que Naruko avait dit la vérité alors que d'autres disaient qu'elle avait simplement dit ça pour éloigner Kiba. Heureusement, Iruka mit rapidement un terme à toutes ces conversations.

« Que tout le monde se taise. », cria-t-il avec agacement. « Il n'y aura plus de discussions à ce sujet en ma présence, me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Maintenant, nous allons commencer le prochain cours. »

« Mais il nous reste encore cinq minutes de pause! », se plaignit un étudiant.

« J'ai dit, _nous allons commencer le prochain cours._ », répéta l'enseignant en serrant les dents. Aucune autre protestation ne fut soulevée.

XxxXxxX

« Alors, est-ce que vous pensez que Naruko disait la vérité? », demanda Ino à ses deux amies avant le début des classes le lendemain matin de "La Grande Révélation", comme avait été surnommée la révélation de Naruko.

Naruko avait en effet quitté la classe aussitôt que la journée était terminée sans dire un seul mot, et elle semblait attendre à la dernière minute pour arriver aujourd'hui. Ino pouvait comprendre pourquoi sa consœur blonde voulait éviter les autres élèves...mais ça ne voulait pas dire que la Yamanaka n'allait pas elle-même questionner Naruko jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'explique.

« Eh bien, je ne l'ai jamais vue avoir un quelconque intérêt envers les garçons, même pas pour Sasuke. », réfléchit Sakura à voix haute. « Et c'est vrai qu'elle n'a jamais été très intéressée par les choses plus féminines. »

« T'as raison, j'y avais pas pensé. », acquiesça Ino en hochant la tête. « Tu te souviens de la difficulté qu'on a eue pour qu'elle s'occupe un peu de ses cheveux? Et même après tous nos efforts, elle n'a pratiquement rien changé à sa coiffure. »

En toute honnêteté, Ino était parfois convaincue que Naruko aurait préféré être un garçon. La Yamanaka trouvait que c'était injuste que quelqu'un comme Naruko, qui ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à son apparence physique, était si belle de façon naturelle. Pas qu'Ino était moins belle au naturel, se rappela rapidement la fleuriste.

« On a seulement onze ans. », fit remarquer Hinata. « Peut-être qu'elle n'est tout simplement pas encore intéressée par les garçons. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle n'a pas dit qu'elle aimait les filles. »

« Oui, t'as raison. Elle n'a jamais démontré le moindre intérêt envers une fille non plus. », admit Sakura. « Pour tout dire, je pense qu'elle est tellement dévouée à sa carrière de ninja qu'elle repousse tous ses sentiments. Un peu comme Sasuke-kun. »

Les deux autres filles étaient bien obligées d'admettre que c'était quelque chose que Naruko pourrait faire. Et Hinata avait soulevé un point important : Naruko n'avait jamais semblé intéressée par une fille même si elle passait la majorité de son temps libre en compagnie des deux plus belles filles de l'école (si on demandait à Sakura et Ino, bien sûr...). Cette révélation était probablement quelque chose qu'elle avait inventé pour que Kiba la laisse tranquille.

« Vous savez que je suis juste à côté de vous, n'est-ce pas? », demanda Naruko, semblant plutôt agacée par le sujet de leur conversation.

Hinata était clairement mortifiée d'avoir été prise la main dans le sac, et même Sakura avait un petit air contrit, mais Ino était absolument ravie d'avoir la chance d'interroger son amie d'enfance.

« Alors, dis-le-nous! Est-ce que tu es attirée par les gars ou par les filles? », questionna la Yamanaka sans aucune gêne.

« Pourquoi vous n'essaieriez pas de le découvrir par vous-mêmes? », proposa Naruko avec sarcasme. « Vous semblez être bien parties. »

Même Hinata était capable de dire que Naruko n'était pas réellement fâchée. Auparavant, l'héritière Hyuuga aurait aussitôt pensé que la blonde était en colère, mais elle savait maintenant que ce n'était qu'une autre de ces remarques caustiques qui faisaient de Naruko qui elle était. Les trois filles qui avaient pris part à la conversation à propos de la quatrième se détendirent un peu lorsqu'il fut clair que Naruko ne leur en voulait pas. Peu importe que l'orpheline blonde aime les filles ou les gars, ça ne changerait pas le fait qu'elles étaient toutes quatre amies.

XxxXxxX

L'engouement provoqué par la révélation de Naruko mourut rapidement lorsqu'il devint évident que la principale concernée n'allait plus se prononcer sur le sujet. Naruko, de son côté, était simplement contente que ces quelques mots avaient eu l'effet escompté. Durant tout le reste de l'année scolaire, elle n'eut pas la moindre demande pour aller à un rendez-vous. D'un autre côté, Kiba n'arrêtait pas de la harceler pour savoir si ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, mais elle préférait ces questions à l'autre alternative...

Ils en étaient rendus à la fin de la dernière année et Naruko essayait de décider comment elle voulait que ça se produise. Devrait-elle laisser Sasuke gagner? Devrait-elle obtenir volontairement un résultat qu'il pourrait battre, mais seulement s'il donnait son cent pourcent? Ou devrait-elle obtenir un résultat si haut qu'il n'aurait pas la moindre chance de la dépasser?

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir longuement avant de prendre sa décision sur ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle commencerait par déterminer la marque finale maximale que Sasuke pouvait espérer atteindre s'il s'était entraîné sans relâche durant toute l'année, puis elle s'arrangerait pour obtenir un résultat légèrement supérieur au sien.

Personne n'était venu la questionner sur le comment du pourquoi de ses capacités, alors obtenir la première place lors du test de graduation ne devrait pas y changer grand-chose. Sans parler du plaisir qu'elle retirerait en voyant son visage lorsqu'il réaliserait qu'il avait perdu contre elle, mais qu'il ne pouvait même pas blâmer un facteur extérieur. Il n'aurait pas la moindre excuse, parce qu'elle aurait eu une meilleure note que ce qu'il aurait jamais pu espérer obtenir. Elle avait hâte d'y être.

Alors que quasiment tout le monde était sur le bord de la crise de nerfs, Naruko n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le grand jour. Elle allait _enfin_ pouvoir commencer à apprendre de vraies techniques secrètes comme elle le voulait depuis le tout début de sa mission d'infiltration. Finalement, elle fut appelée pour faire la portion pratique finale de l'examen. Pénétrant le bureau d'Iruka, elle reçut l'ordre de créer autant de Bunshin qu'elle en était capable.

Naruto avait quasiment envie de se pointer du doigt, révéler qu'elle était elle-même un Bunshin tout en faisant voler sa couverture en éclats et expliquer sa version améliorée de la technique du clone. L'expression du Chunin en aurait quasiment valu la peine. Mais Naruko se contenta de composer les mudras "nécessaires" — elle n'en avait plus vraiment besoin depuis des années — et elle fit apparaître vingt-trois clones parfaits, chacun saluant Iruka d'un signe de la main différent pour prouver qu'elle était capable de les faire agir indépendamment les uns des autres.

« Très impressionnant. », complimenta Iruka. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une surprise pour toi, mais tu passes haut la main. »

« Merci, Iruka-sensei. », répondit-elle en s'inclinant poliment.

« Mais avant que tu ne partes, j'aimerais te dire que je suis très fier de toi. Tu as écouté mon conseil et tu l'as appliqué à la lettre. », continua l'enseignant. « Je savais que tu avais un incroyable potentiel en tant que ninja si tu essayais vraiment, mais même moi je suis surpris de voir à quel point tu t'es améliorée. Je sais à quel point ça peut être difficile de rester motivée sans avoir de famille en dehors des cours pour t'encourager, mais tu as surmonté toutes ces épreuves. Félicitations. » Iruka était vraiment un gars sympathique.

Maintenant qu'elle avait passé son examen, Naruko se dirigea sans plus attendre en direction de son appartement. Elle revint de bonne heure le lendemain pour voir la fiche des résultats finaux et elle posa immédiatement ses yeux sur le nom au sommet de la liste. Elle fut extrêmement surprise de voir que son nom n'était pas celui inscrit en premier, mais qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de celui de Sasuke. Elle l'avait _très légèrement_ sous-estimé, parce qu'il l'avait battue d'un cheveux. Elle avait obtenu un respectable 378,1 alors qu'il avait eu un score de 378,2. Elle était pourtant convaincue qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire mieux que 375. Elle avait eu tort.

Se désintéressant de ses propres notes, elle promena son regard sur les autres noms sur la liste. Sakura avait devancé Ino avec un pointage de 261,5 contre le 259,7 de la Yamanaka. Ino était un brin meilleure que Sakura dans à peu près toutes les catégories, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour vaincre la dominance de la rose lors de l'examen théorique. Hinata était parvenue à dénicher la septième place, mais Naruko savait que ça ne serait pas assez bon pour le père de l'héritière. C'est à ce moment que Naruko aperçut Sasuke qui se tenait juste derrière elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Bien essayé. », commença-t-il sur le ton le plus amical qu'il ait jamais employé avec elle. « J'admets que j'ai dû me forcer un peu pour la première position. »

Naruko dut serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler. Il s'était vanté toutes ces années, et maintenant il choisissait de se comporter en bon gagnant? C'était frustrant au plus haut point. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Naruko était certaine qu'il avait tout planifié ; il avait sûrement prévu de venir jouer au bon seigneur si jamais il "gagnait" leur petite compétition. Si seulement elle avait décidé de faire quelques clones de plus! Si seulement elle s'était déplacé un tout petit peu plus rapidement et efficacement lors de la partie de taijutsu! Elle aurait facilement pu remettre l'arrogant Uchiha à sa place.

« Allons, vous deux. », intervint Sakura, rejoignant la conversation dans une tentative désespérée de calmer les ardeurs de son amie. « Nous sommes tous les trois au sommet de la liste. On devrait être heureux les uns pour les autres! »

Les mots de la rose n'eurent pas l'effet escompté sur Naruko, mais ils servirent quand même à lancer Ino dans une tirade ayant pour sujet l'injustice de ce monde où les tests écrits avaient une pondération beaucoup trop élevée.

« Tu étais une _distante_ troisième. », lui rappela Sasuke avec un reniflement dédaigneux, puis il fit demi-tour et s'en alla.

Le mois qui suivit à l'Académie fut extrêmement ennuyant. Les leçons se poursuivaient même pour ceux qui avaient passé l'examen final. Pendant ce temps, ceux qui avait échoué faisaient tout leur possible pour améliorer leur note afin d'avoir une chance de passer l'examen de rattrapage qu'il était possible de faire si on avait échoué au premier essai. Finalement, tous les étudiants de la classe eurent la note de passage et chacun reçut son bandeau frontal.

Et toutes les conversations tournaient autour de l'évènement qui déterminerait leur avenir. À quelle équipe seraient-ils assignés?

XxxXxxX

« Un groupe de diplômés plus qu'impressionnant. », remarqua Hiruzen d'une voix songeuse lorsque Minato eut enfin fini de lui faire le rapport des résultats finaux. « As-tu décidé de la composition des équipes? »

« Pas encore. », admit l'Hokage actuel. « Iruka a mentionné que Naruko et Sasuke possèdent une rivalité hors du commun et il suggère qu'on les place dans la même équipe pour qu'ils continuent de se dépasser afin de battre l'autre. Je dois admettre que ce serait intéressant de voir jusqu'où une équipe comme celle-là pourrait se rendre, mais ils sont tous les deux _tellement_ supérieurs aux autres étudiants que les équipes seraient beaucoup trop débalancées. »

« Eh bien, on met habituellement la personne détenant la première place dans la même équipe que la personne au dernier rang. », lui rappela le Sarutobi. « Ça pourrait contrebalancer, tu ne crois pas? »

« Sauf que la personne ayant les moins bons résultats est Nara Shikamaru. », l'informa le Namikaze. « Et on sait tous les deux _pourquoi_ il est à cette position. Et en plus, aimerais-tu être celui qui doit annoncer aux pères du trio Ino-Shika-Cho que leurs enfants ne seront pas dans la même équipe? »

« Oui, tu as raison. Je pense qu'on peut ignorer la tradition cette année. », décida le Sandaime, grimaçant à l'idée de ce qui attendrait la personne chargée d'annoncer ce que Minato venait de dire. « Quand même, si j'avais eu un groupe de diplômés aussi prometteurs lorsque j'étais encore jeune, j'aurais été très tenté par l'idée de prendre en charge une nouvelle équipe. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche? », questionna le Yondaime. « Tu n'as quasiment plus de responsabilités. Et si je me fie au fait que tu es constamment ici en train de me déranger, je peux sans craindre de me tromper affirmer que tu n'es pas encore prêt à te retirer et profiter de ta retraite, n'est-ce pas? »

« C'est vrai... », confirma le Sarutobi en se frottant le menton, son visage montrant qu'il était en pleine réflexion. « J'avais pensé adopter un nouveau passe-temps, mais m'occuper d'une nouvelle équipe semble plus intéressant que le jardinage ou n'importe laquelle de mes autres idées. »

« Je n'étais pas sérieux. », s'étonna Minato. « Mais si tu es véritablement intéressé, l'offre tient toujours. Peu importe quelle équipe tu prendrais sous ton aile, je suis certain qu'elle deviendrait tout aussi légendaire que celle des sannin. »

« Tu sais, tu pourrais toi aussi t'occuper d'une nouvelle équipe. », suggéra Hiruzen.

« Moi? », s'exclama l'Hokage avec étonnement. « Ne sois pas ridicule. Être Hokage me prend tout mon temps. »

« J'aimerais rappeler à ta mémoire défectueuse que j'étais déjà Hokage lorsque j'ai pris les sannin sous mon aile. », fit remarque le Sandaime. « Mais je peux comprendre qu'il soit difficile de se montrer à la hauteur du Dieu des Shinobi lui-même. »

« J'aimerais bien te faire ravaler ces paroles, mais je ne sais honnêtement pas comment tu faisais pour trouver du temps pour leur enseigner quoi que ce soit. », révéla Minato, amusé par le faux ton pompeux employé par son prédécesseur ainsi que par l'utilisation de ce surnom exagéré.

« Ce n'est pas si difficile. », l'informa le Sarutobi. « Et en plus, tu n'es pas nécessairement obligé de les superviser à longueur de journée. Je suis certain que Kushina serait plus que ravie de te donner un coup de main lorsque tu serais autrement occupé. »

« Tu as raison, c'est quelque chose qu'elle aimerait faire. », accorda Minato. « Parfait, c'est décidé. Je vais le faire si tu le fais. Comme ça, je pourrais prouver hors de tout doute lequel de nous deux est le professeur le plus compétant. Et puisque je suis bon joueur, je te laisse même le choix. Sasuke ou Naruko? »

« Je vais prendre Sasuke. », décida le Sandaime après une courte réflexion. « J'ai l'impression que ça ne serait pas juste de priver la petite Naruko de l'opportunité d'être sous la tutelle de son sauveteur, tu ne penses pas? »

« Bien. », conclut le Namikaze. « Maintenant que c'est décidé, il est temps de passer à la composition des autres équipes. »

XxxXxxX

Naruko pouvait pratiquement ressentir la nervosité qui suintait de ses amies tandis qu'Iruka annonçait les équipes. Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était elle-même pas tellement plus calme qu'elles. Naruko était ravie d'enfin avoir la chance d'être dans une équipe où elle pourrait apprendre des tonnes de ninjutsu. Mais d'un autre côté, avoir les mauvais coéquipiers pourraient tout gâcher.

« L'équipe sept sera composée d'Haruno Sakura, d'Aburame Shino et d'Uchiha Sasuke. », annonça Iruka.

« Oui! », s'exclama la rose avec joie, ravie d'être dans la même équipe que son "Sasuke-kun".

« Les membres de l'équipe huit seront Naruko, Hyuuga Hinata et Inuzuka Kiba. », continua le Chunin, ignorant le cri de Sakura avec l'aisance de l'habitude.

« J'ai touché le gros-lot! », s'écria l'Inuzuka avec excitation, ce qui lui valut un grognement dévasté de la part de Naruko.

La blonde vit Hinata baisser les yeux lorsqu'elle vit sa réaction, et Naruko essaya de réparer les dégâts. « Non, non, Hinata, tu n'as pas bien compris. Je suis absolument ravie à l'idée d'être dans la même équipe que toi. », assura-t-elle à l'Hyuuga. « Je suis simplement déçue que le troisième membre soit Kiba. »

« Moi aussi je suis contente d'être dans ton équipe, Naruko. », répliqua Hinata, reprenant confiance en elle maintenant qu'elle avait entendu ces paroles.

« L'équipe dix sera constituée de Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino ainsi que d'Akimichi Choji. », poursuivit Iruka de son ton monocorde alors qu'Ino poussait un soupir désespéré.

« Je savais que c'était obligé d'être eux mon équipe. », admit la fleuriste blonde sur un ton défaitiste. « Mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que ça me plaît! Je suppose que personne ne voudrait changer de place avec moi? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Ino. », lui répondit Sakura avec un sourire. « On va rester meilleures amies même si on est pas dans la même équipe. Et je vais tout de raconter à propos de mes journées _entières_ avec Sasuke-kun. »

« Ouais, merci, tu me remontes vraiment le moral... », répondit la concernée avec sarcasme.

Lorsque toutes les équipes furent annoncées, les Jonin-sensei de chacune d'entre elles vinrent les recueillir les unes après les autres. L'évènement le plus marquant fut indubitablement lorsque le Sandaime en personne vint récupérer l'équipe sept. Naruko était bien forcée de l'admettre, mais elle était jalouse des membres de l'équipe sept, et elle n'était certainement pas la seule. Ça aurait peut-être même valu la peine d'être dans la même équipe que Sasuke pour recevoir l'enseignement du Dieu des Shinobi lui-même. Et en plus, le chef de l'équipe de Naruko était le était le dernier à arriver. Il y avait maintenant déjà plus de quinze minutes depuis que les autres équipes étaient parties et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de leur Jonin-sensei.

« Il y a des gens qui ont tout pour eux. », se plaignit Naruko. « Pouvez-vous imaginer? Recevoir l'enseignement du Professeur en personne? On dit qu'il connaît toutes les techniques secrètes de Konoha. »

« Tu parles! », acquiesça Kiba. « Tout ça, c'est à cause de Sasuke. Il reçoit un traitement spécial juste parce qu'il est un Uchiha. »

« Je peux vous assurer que la famille de Sasuke n'a rien à voir avec le choix du Sandaime. », intervint une nouvelle voix. « Et peut-être bien que je ne connais pas autant de techniques qu'Hiruzen, mais je pense que mon curriculum vitae devrait vous satisfaire. »

Naruko avait immédiatement reconnu la voix comme étant celle du Yondaime, et elle était plutôt contente que ce soit lui son professeur. Elle aurait probablement préféré le Sandaime si elle avait eu le choix, mais Minato était la deuxième personne sur sa liste, un poil à peine derrière le Sarutobi.

« Vous allez être notre professeur, Hokage-sama? », s'excita Kiba. « J'arrive pas à y croire! »

« Je t'en prie. », répondit l'homme blond. « Bien que je demeure votre Hokage, je suis désormais votre Jonin-sensei avant tout. Alors je veux que vous m'appeliez "Minato-sensei", d'accord? Et maintenant, je vais aller vous attendre sur le toit. J'aimerais qu'on puisse se présenter les uns aux autres plus intimement. »

Le Namikaze disparut alors dans un éclair jaune, et les trois nouveaux Genin s'empressèrent de rejoindre le toit de l'édifice. Ils y trouvèrent leur sensei ainsi qu'une femme aux cheveux d'un rouge très vif.

« Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma charmante épouse, Uzumaki Kushina. », présenta le blond. « Puisque mon poste d'Hokage tend à me maintenir occupé, elle m'aidera à gérer votre équipe lorsque je serais dans l'incapacité de le faire. »

« J'ai hâte de travailler avec vous et de tous mieux vous connaître. », dit alors la femme du Yondaime.

« Et maintenant, passons aux présentations. Je veux que chacun d'entre vous me dise un petit quelque chose à votre propos. », ordonna Minato. « Ce que vous aimez, ce que vous détestez, vos rêves pour le futur, des choses comme ça. »

« J'aime Akamaru et mon clan. », s'empressa de débuter l'Inuzuka de l'équipe, ne perdant pas de temps à se plier à l'ordre de l'Hokage. « Les choses que je n'aime pas...probablement Sasuke. Mon rêve est de prouver à tout le monde que je suis le plus fort et je veux un jour devenir Hokage. »

« C'est bien d'avoir de grands rêves. », approuva Minato d'un hochement de tête. « Et toi, Hinata? »

« Euh...eh bien, j'aime mes amies. », commença l'interpellée avec hésitation. « Je n'aime pas décevoir les gens, et j'espère un jour être assez forte pour que mon père soit fier de moi. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux pour t'entraîner jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes ce but. », lui promit Minato avec un sourire. « Et il ne reste plus que toi, Naruko. Dis-nous quelque chose sur toi. »

« J'aime m'entraîner. », déclara simplement la blonde. « Mon but serait d'apprendre toutes les techniques du monde et de continuer de m'améliorer pour devenir le ninja le plus fort. Oh, et je n'aime pas les gars qui harcèlent une fille qui n'est de toute évidence pas intéressée. »

« Tu veux dire que tu n'aimes pas du tout les gars, plutôt. », corrigea Kiba. « Naruko affirme qu'elle est lesbienne, mais je ne la crois pas. »

« Kiba! », s'exclama Kushina sur un ton scandalisé. « Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que tu dois dire. Particulièrement si elles sont vraies ; tu pourrais blesser les sentiments de quelqu'un. »

« Elle l'a bien dit elle-même, alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire pareil? », questionna-t-il en roulant les yeux.

« Changeons de sujet, voulez-vous? », ordonna Kushina en tournant son attention vers Naruko. « Je sais que tu es orpheline, mais sache qu'une bonne équipe devrait être comme une famille pour chacun de ses membres. Alors je serais très heureuse que tu me considères comme la mère de cette nouvelle famille. »

« À votre âge? », s'exclama Naruko en reniflant. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça alors même qu'elle le disait, mais l'idée de traiter comme sa mère quelqu'un qui n'avait même pas le dixième de son âge était tellement ridicule qu'elle l'avait quand même dit sans s'en rendre compte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon âge? », interrogea l'Uzumaki, sa voix devenant dangereusement mielleuse.

Naruko se dit que, pour une fois, répondre la vérité pourrait lui sauver bien des ennuis. « C'est juste que je pense que vous êtes beaucoup trop jeune pour être ma mère. », s'expliqua honnêtement la blonde.

La colère de Kushina disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue et un sourire resplendissant étira son joli visage alors qu'elle courait vers Naruko pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Ahhh! Tu es trop mignonne. », s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. « J'ai toujours voulu avoir un enfant comme toi. Minato, est-ce qu'on peut la garder? »

« Euh...Je pense que tu vas devoir en discuter avec Naruko. », répondit l'interpellé d'une voix faible, clairement gêné par le comportement de son épouse. « Bref! Nous avons un test important à effectuer aujourd'hui même, alors j'aimerais bien qu'on passe à autre chose. »

Naruko profita de la distraction fournie par l'Hokage pour s'extirper de l'emprise de Kushina. Elle était sur le point de demander de quel test Minato parlait lorsque Kiba la devança de quelques secondes.

« Un test? », répéta l'Inuzuka. « Quel genre de test? »

« Je vais tout vous expliquer quand on sera rendu là où votre test se déroulera. », répondit le Jonin-sensei. « Suivez-moi. »

Le petit groupe s'élança sur les talons de l'Hokage et ils arrivèrent rapidement à un terrain d'entraînement. Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, Minato sortit d'on ne sait où un réveille-matin et le plaça sur une bûche. Il sortit alors deux petites cloches d'un sac et il les tint devant son visage pour que les trois Genin les voient clairement.

« Ce test est simple. Chacun d'entre vous doit réussir à prendre une de ces clochettes avant que l'horloge sonne. », expliqua le Yondaime. « Tous ceux qui ne réussiront pas à me voler une clochette seront renvoyés à l'Académie. Comme il n'y a que deux clochettes, il est certain qu'_au moins_ l'un d'entre vous échouera ce test. »

« Quoi? », protesta Kiba. « Ce n'est pas juste! Je l'aimais, moi, cette équipe! Et là vous nous annoncez que vous allez la séparer?! »

« Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de savoir si tu feras partie de l'équipe plutôt que t'inquiéter de sa composition. », le conseilla l'Hokage blond. « Je commence le test...maintenant. », continua-t-il avant disparaître.

Naruko était plus qu'heureuse de cette tournure de la situation. Si elle jouait ses cartes comme il le fallait, elle pourrait s'arranger pour que Kiba soit retiré de l'équipe. Presque n'importe qui d'autre serait un meilleur candidat que lui. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment ils feraient pour remplacer au moins une personne par équipe — en supposant que toutes les équipes devaient passer ce test. La seule solution était que plus de la moitié des équipes n'ait qu'un seul membre qui passe le test. Il serait alors possible de regrouper ceux qui auraient passé tout en renvoyant à l'Académie ceux qui étaient recalés.

« C'est correct. », dit alors Kiba. « Une année de plus, c'est pas grand-chose. Je vais vous laisser prendre les clochettes puis je passerai le test la prochaine fois. »

« Non, je pense que je devrais être celle qui retourne à l'Académie. », argumenta immédiatement Hinata. « De toute façon, je ne pense pas que je suis prête à devenir un ninja. »

Kiba avait essayé de se montrer brave, mais Naruko pouvait voir que tout ce qu'il voulait dès le départ était qu'Hinata se porte volontaire pour le sauver. Et Naruko n'allait certainement pas laisser ça se produire sous son nez.

« Non. », s'opposa fermement la blonde. « Kiba, je ne me pardonnerai jamais si je te devais ma position sur l'équipe. Et Hinata, il n'est pas question que je te laisse abandonner si facilement. Alors voici ce qu'on va faire. On va décider avec une partie de roche-papier-ciseaux. »

« Roche-papier-ciseaux? », répéta l'Inuzuka, semblant incertain de bien avoir entendu.

« Exactement. Le perdant se passe de clochette, mais il doit quand même aider les autres à en obtenir une. », expliqua Naruko. « Minato-sensei va très certainement brider ses capacités s'il veut que nous ayons la moindre chance de passer son test, mais on parle tout de même de l'Hokage. On va avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible pour réussir. »

« Si c'est comme ça que tu veux qu'on le fasse, parfait. », accepta Kiba. « Mais ne viens pas pleurer sur mon épaule si tu perds. »

« Tu devrais vraiment me laisser abandonner, Naruko. », s'opposa faiblement l'Hyuuga de l'équipe. « Tu as tellement bien réussi dans tous les domaines à l'Académie que ça ne serait pas juste de t'y renvoyer. »

« Non, Hinata. On fait ce que j'ai dit, point final. », insista la blonde. « Et les gagnants ne devront rien au perdant, puisque tout le monde avait une chance égale dès le départ. »

« Excellent. », accepta Kiba alors qu'Hinata hochait timidement de la tête avec réluctance.

Puisque l'horloge était déjà en train de tourner, ils ne perdirent pas un instant de plus et commencèrent la partie. Comme s'y était attendu Naruko, Hinata et Kiba télégraphiaient chacun de leurs choix. Ainsi, il fut facile pour la blonde de s'assurer que chaque partie se soldait par un match nul jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine que le résultat serait celui qu'elle désirait. Lors de la septième partie, Kiba utilisa la roche alors qu'Hinata et Naruko avaient toutes deux choisi le papier. Kiba poussa un juron et Akamaru gémit de dépit.

« Tu ne comptes tout de même pas revenir sur ta parole, n'est-ce pas Kiba? », se moqua Naruko.

« Jamais de la vie! », s'écria l'Inuzuka sur un ton outragé. « J'ai accepté d'aider les gagnants si je perdais et je vais vous aider comme promis. Bon, arrêtons de perdre notre temps et allons montrer ce que nous savons faire à Minato-sensei! »

Naruko fit craquer ses jointures, anticipant un combat aussi intéressant que ses précédant contre le Yondaime. Son enthousiasme fut cependant inutile puisque Minato sortit des bois et marcha jusqu'au réveille-matin pour l'arrêter.

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. », annonça-t-il aux trois Genin. « Je joue un peu sur les mots, mais vous passez tous les trois. »

« Quoi? », questionna Naruko avec confusion. « Et les clochettes? »

« Ouais. », renchérit Kiba, trouvant le tour de se plaindre juste après qu'on lui ait dit qu'il passait un test qu'il était sûr de devoir échouer. « J'avais hâte de vous montrer toutes mes techniques! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons avoir tellement d'entraînements au cours des années qui s'en viennent que tu voudras que ça s'arrête. », lui révéla Minato. « Mais le but de ce test était de vérifier votre capacité à travailler en équipe, mettant le bien du groupe au-devant même de votre propre bien-être personnel. Même si je dois admettre que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un test de graduation pourrait se décider avec une partie de roche-papier-ciseaux. »

« Je suis contente qu'on ait tous passé. », se fit entendre la voix heureuse d'Hinata. « J'aurais été triste si on avait dû briser notre équipe si tôt après sa création. »

« Oui, tu as parfaitement raison. Bon travail tout le monde. », complimenta l'Hokage. « Je dois retourner à mon poste, mais je vous suggère de célébrer par vous-mêmes ce soir. On se retrouve demain matin devant l'Académie à huit heures pour votre première mission. »

Naruko était un peu déçue que Kiba n'ait pas réellement été jeté hors de l'équipe, mais elle supposait que la journée s'était globalement bien déroulée. Elle allait _enfin_ pouvoir commencer à examiner la méthode de faire du Yondaime et elle allait percer tous les secrets que cet homme terriblement identique à son père détenait.

XxxXxxX

« On devrait toutes sortir et aller célébrer notre nouveau rang de Genin. », suggéra Ino à son habituel groupe d'amies. Elles s'étaient toutes quatre retrouvées après leur test respectif. « J'ai trouvé un nouveau restaurant qui appartient à un super bel homme. »

« Un beau gars? », s'informa Sakura avec un sourcil relevé. « Est-ce que tu abandonnes enfin ta quête pour l'amour de Sasuke-kun? »

« Tu l'voudrais. », nia Ino d'un geste nonchalant de la main. « Et de toute façon, il est beaucoup trop vieux pour nous. Et c'est pas parce qu'on aime Sasuke-kun que ça veut dire qu'on ne peut pas apprécier un beau physique. »

« Je suis désolée. », s'excusa Hinata. « Mon père m'a ordonné d'aller le voir aussitôt que ma journée serait terminée. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller avec vous. »

« Est-ce que vous me croiriez si je vous disais que mon père aussi voulait me voir après ma journée? », s'enquit Naruto avec espoir.

« Bien essayé, l'orpheline. », rétorqua Ino. « Mais je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper aussi facilement. »

« Ça valait la peine d'essayer. », plaisanta Naruko tout en se laissant tirer par ses amies. Un bon repas chaud lui ferait du bien.

XxxXxxX

« Je suis rentré. », annonça Sasuke lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa maison.

« Salut. », répondit sa mère en se précipitant vers le hall d'entrée. « Laisse-moi te regarder! »

« Ce n'est qu'un bandeau frontal. », se plaignit Sasuke. « Et c'est pas comme s'il y avait le moindre doute à savoir si j'allais passer ou non. »

« Laisse ta mère faire ce qu'elle veut. », bouda Mikoto avec un sourire amusé. « En passant, j'ai entendu pour ton équipe. C'est un vrai honneur d'être entraîné par le Sandaime, mais c'est dommage que tu n'aies pas été placé sur dans la même équipe que cette Naruko que tu aimes tellement. »

« Maman! », s'outragea l'héritier Uchiha. « On est juste des rivaux. Rien de plus. »

« Ouais, considérant la façon dont tu parles tout le temps d'elle, j'étais convaincue du contraire. », se moqua-t-elle gentiment. « Mais si tu veux un bon conseil, réfléchis immédiatement à ce que tu ressens réellement pour elle. Une jolie fille qui est intelligente risque de ne pas rester célibataire très longtemps. »

« Tu n'as de toute évidence jamais eu le déplaisir d'entretenir une discussion avec elle. », maugréa Sasuke. « Et je suis _certain_ qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. »

« Si tu le dis. », abandonna sa mère. « Et qu'en est-il de cette Sakura qui est dans ton équipe? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle t'appréciait, non? »

« Je dirais plus qu'elle est obsédée. », révéla Sasuke. « L'idée d'être avec elle est peut-être encore plus terrifiante que celle d'être avec Naruko. Mais je ne suis pas sûr. Mais de toute façon, j'en ai assez de parler de tout ça, je vais dehors pour m'entraîner. »

« Ne reviens pas trop tard. », l'instruisit sa mère alors qu'il passait le cadre de la porte. « Le repas sera prêt dans moins d'une heure, et j'ai fait ton mets préféré pour célébrer! »

Sasuke avait quasiment envie de ne pas rentrer à la maison pour manger, peu importe ce qu'elle avait préparé comme repas. Pourquoi les mères sentaient-elles ce besoin irrésistible de constamment embarrasser leurs enfants?

XxxXxxX

« Je suis content que tu sois parvenu à passer le test final. », commença le père d'Hinata. « Tu m'as donné plus que suffisamment de raisons de douter de ta réussite. »

« Pardonnez-moi. », s'excusa sa fille en baissant la tête. « Mais je me suis améliorée. Mes notes étaient bien meilleures cette année. »

« En effet, tu n'es plus une gêne totale, mais la septième place est loin d'être satisfaisante. », s'entêta Hiashi. « Particulièrement lorsque certaines des personnes qui étaient mieux classées que toi ne proviennent même pas de clans éminents. Parfois, j'aimerais que tu sois plus comme ton cousin Neji. »

Hinata garda la tête baissée, mais elle n'aimait absolument pas l'insulte sous-entendue envers ses amies. Sakura et Naruko avaient toutes deux mieux performé qu'Hinata, mais elles ne venaient pas de clans bien connus.

« Naruko a obtenu un résultat final supérieur à celui de Neji. », indiqua Hinata, ayant de la difficulté à croire qu'elle avait trouvé le courage de contredire son père. « Et elle n'est même pas reliée à aucune famille ninja. »

« Si j'étais toi, je ne serais pas aussi affirmative à ce sujet. », répliqua son père. « J'ai vu ton amie, et j'ai mes doutes concernant ses origines. (1) »

Hinata fut confuse par ces paroles, mais elle n'eut pas la chance de demander une explication avant qu'Hiashi ne reprenne la parole.

« Peu importe. L'entraînement que Yondaime-sama pourra te prodiguer ne pourra que t'être bénéfique. », reprit-il. « Peut-être qu'il parviendra à t'enseigner quelque chose, parce que je sais que j'ai tout fait en mon pouvoir pour y parvenir, mais en vain. Ceci étant dit, je m'attends à ce que tu performes au mieux de tes capacités. Il n'est pas question que tu déshonores le clan Hyuuga devant l'Hokage en personne. »

« J'essaierai. », promit-elle.

« N'essaie pas. Fais-le. », ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Hinata n'eut d'autre choix que d'hocher la tête, même si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment satisfaire aux exigences de son père. Au moins, Naruko était dans son équipe et elle pourrait l'aider.

XxxXxxX

« Non mais quand vas-tu enfin arrêter de parler de ce gars qui est propriétaire de ce fameux restaurant? », questionna Naruko avec agacement. « J'ai dit que j'allais venir avec vous, mais tu commences sérieusement à me faire changer d'avis. »

« Tu sais, si toute cette histoire comme quoi tu n'aimais pas les gars était seulement un plan pour que Kiba te laisse tranquille, tu devrais probablement l'abandonner. », suggéra Sakura. « Comme tu t'en es probablement rendu compte toi-même, il ne te croit plus maintenant. »

« Mais d'un autre côté, si tu disais _vraiment_ la vérité, peut-être que tu préférerais passer un peu de temps seule avec moi plutôt que d'aller manger pour célébrer? », invita Ino sur un ton suave tout en se pendant au cou de Naruko dans un position suggestive.

Naruko fit immédiatement un saut vers l'arrière, répugnée à l'idée de faire quoi que ce soit avec une gamine de douze ans. Sa réaction fit éclater de rire ses deux amies.

« Non, tu n'aimes définitivement pas les filles. », déclara Ino lorsqu'elle eut cessé de rire. « Et voilà! On est arrivé. », dit-elle soudainement.

Levant les yeux vers le bâtiment, Naruko réalisa qu'il devait s'agir d'un tout nouveau restaurant puisqu'elle était certaine que cet édifice n'était pas là quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais l'extérieur était très attrayant et semblait plutôt chic ; elle espérait ne pas avoir à dépenser tout son argent pour se payer un repas dans cet établissement. Ça aurait été trop suspicieux si elle avait eu beaucoup d'argent lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Konoha, alors elle n'avait que l'allocation allouée aux orphelins pour survivre jusqu'à ce que son équipe commence à faire des missions.

« Alors, tu n'as toujours pas dit à quoi ressemblait ce beau gars. », fit remarquer Sakura.

« Eh bien, en toute honnêteté, je dirais qu'il est une version plus jeune du Yondaime. », répondit Ino. Le sang de Naruko ne fit qu'un tour alors même qu'elle passait le cadre de la porte.

Elle eut soudainement un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à toute cette histoire. Et ce mauvais pressentiment se révéla être prophétique puisque son regard se posa sur une familière touffe de cheveux blonds lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le restaurant. Le propriétaire de cette touffe de cheveux fit demi-tour et les regarda toutes les trois avec un sourire. Que faisait-il ici?

« Bonjour Naruko-chan. », salua l'homme. « Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, mais je suis ton grand frère, Naruto. »

Ouais, c'était décidé. Naruko allait tuer Naruto.

* * *

(1) Je tenais à préciser ici un petit détail. Hyuuga Hiashi ne suspecte EN AUCUN CAS que Naruko puisse avoir le moindre lien avec Hyuuga Naruto. Hiashi ne connaît MÊME PAS Naruto. Alors, je sais que certaines personnes auraient pu se mettre à formuler des théories plus farfelues les unes que les autres, mais rappelez-vous d'une chose. Dans cette histoire, Naruto a coupé tout contact avec le clan Hyuuga plus de cinq siècles auparavant. Il n'y a plus la moindre information à son sujet et Hiashi n'a pas la moindre idée que Naruko pourrait être reliée à Naruto. C'est clair? ^^

* * *

Et voilà. J'attends toujours vos impressions et reviews avec impatience. Je tiens aussil à vous dire que, pour le moment, l'histoire qui est en tête du sondage (celui pour savoir quelle histoire je devrais poursuivre après "Le Lien") est _Une arme scellée_...

Bon, je sais que certains d'entre vous ne seront pas content que ce chapitre se concentre quasi uniquement sur Naruko. Mais comprenez-moi. Je sais que le chapitre aurait pu être résumé par "Naruko commence l'Académie. Elle devient lentement mais sûrement amie avec Ino, Sakura et Hinata...ayant un peu fait sortir cette dernière de sa timidité maladive. Elle crée aussi une certaine rivalité avec Sasuke. Parlant de Sasuke, son clan ne fut pas complètement tué parce que le Yondaime n'a pas cédé aussi facilement que le Sandaime l'a fait face aux menaces de Danzo." et ainsi de suite.

Mais je pense que c'était une bonne idée de développer un peu plus pour que les lecteurs puissent plus facilement établir des liens émotifs avec les personnages. Mais bon, même si vous auriez préféré un chapitre "résumé" comme je viens de le faire, ce qui est fait est fait et vous avez un chapitre explicité...alors voilà ^^


	6. Retour

Désolée pour le retard. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'essaie de publier un nouveau chapitre à chaque mardi de chaque semaine (pourquoi mardi? Mais j'en sais rien moi! Laissez-moi tranquille!) ce qui fait que ce chapitre aurait normalement dû être mis en ligne hier, mardi le 27 novembre 2012…

Bref, comme je le disais, désolée pour le retard. Voyez-vous, ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est que…eh bien, alors que je marchais vers chez moi pour retrouver mon ordinateur portable afin de publier le nouveau chapitre de "Le Lien", mon trajet a malheureusement croisé la route d'un chat noir. Alors, comme toute personne censée, j'ai sorti mon fusil de chasse que je grade tout le temps attaché en bandoulière sur mon dos, puis je me suis mise à tirer sur le chat noir. Mais le problème, c'est que je ne savais pas à ce moment-là que ce chat noir était en fait le chat de Chuck Norris! Bien évidemment, le chat noir s'est mis à sauter un peu partout, évitant assez facilement les balles qui sortaient de mon fusil en faisant des figures acrobatiques et tout ça. C'est là que j'ai sorti mon bazooka pour avoir un avantage sur le chat-de-la-mort-qui-tue, mais il est parvenu à me l'arracher des mains avant que je ne puisse tirer — il était vraiment rapide — puis il s'est envolé.

Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que ce bazooka appartenait à ma grand-mère et qu'il possède ainsi une valeur sentimentale certaine. Je n'allais certainement pas laisser un chat — même celui de Chuck Norris — me voler cet héritage! Je suis donc montée dans un hélicoptère qui passait par là. Heureusement, c'était un hélicoptère militaire et il était lourdement armé. On est parvenu à rattraper le chat noir, mais le problème, c'est que le chat avait retrouvé son maître —Chuck Norris! On a de toute évidence immédiatement appelé des renforts pendant qu'on bombardait leur position avec toutes nos munitions, mais le gouvernement ne voulait pas utiliser les ressources nucléaires pour m'aider à récupérer mon bien — bande d'égoïstes! En tous cas, je peux vous dire que c'était une journée mouvementée hier. Je n'entrerai pas dans de plus amples détails parce que je suis certaine que vous allez penser que j'invente une excuse à la Kakashi…ce qui est de toute évidence faux…

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Retour

Lorsqu'il eut quitté les environs de Konoha, Naruto se dénicha une clairière dans une forêt loin du village et il commença un régime d'entraînement strict. Il y avait beaucoup d'eau qui avait coulé sous les ponts depuis la dernière fois où il avait soumis son corps à un entraînement aussi sévère, mais il se réhabitua très rapidement.

Sans parler du fait qu'il connaissait maintenant une technique qui lui permettait d'avoir les partenaires d'entraînement idéaux. En effet, la technique du clone qu'il avait apprise lui était immensément utile. Du moins, elle fut utile lorsqu'il la modifia quelque peu pour que les Bunshin se décomposent en éléments de base après leur "mort" tout en conservant toute leur puissance, parce qu'enterrer des centaines de corps était agaçant à la longue, et en plus les odeurs attiraient les charognards.

Mais lorsqu'il eut réglé ces quelques désagréments, les clones devinrent les meilleurs partenaires d'entraînement qu'il ait jamais eu. Il pouvait attaquer de toutes ses forces avec une vraie épée sans se soucier des conséquences. Grâce à cet avantage, il ne lui fallut qu'une seule année pour que son corps ne revienne au sommet de sa forme. Il aurait bien aimé affronter le Yondaime avec un corps aussi en forme, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre d'aller le confronter sans raison valable. Naruto pratiqua même un peu les positions et mouvements de base du Juken, trouvant que la fluidité des gestes lui permettait de relaxer.

Bien sûr, il étudia de fond en comble les quelques rouleaux qu'il avait volés à Konoha. Apprendre les mudras fut chose aisée, puisqu'ils n'étaient qu'une brillante application des sceaux écrits qu'il maîtrisait déjà. Les mudras permettaient simplement de diriger le chakra à l'intérieur de son propre corps, donnant une forme précise au chakra interne.

De toute évidence, un sceau écrit sur un papier à l'avance serait encore plus rapide, mais les mudras permettaient une flexibilité inatteignable — ou presque — avec les sceaux. Ce serait quasiment impossible de préparer un sceau _à l'avance_ pour toutes les situations possibles et inimaginables, sans parler de devoir les conserver dans un ordre bien précis pour pouvoir les utiliser assez rapidement pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu.

Naruto avait aussi découvert que les mudras n'étaient pas totalement nécessaires. Ils rendaient le contrôle du chakra immensément plus facile, mais avec suffisamment de pratique et de contrôle, il était absolument possible de s'en passer en forçant le chakra à exécuter les mouvements nécessaires simplement par la force de sa volonté et par la maîtrise de son énergie. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'aisé à faire et devenait exponentiellement plus ardu à mesure que les mouvements de chakra se complexifiaient, mais c'était réalisable.

C'était probablement pour ça que le prêtre qui lui avait enseigné la technique du Bunshin avait été surpris qu'il la maîtrise si rapidement. Le prêtre avait enseigné la technique à Naruto sans lui montrer les mudras nécessaires. Il s'agissait probablement d'une tentative de vengeance puérile parce que Naruto avait insinué que le niveau de connaissances du temple était médiocre. Eh bien, la tentative de vengeance du prêtre n'avait même pas été remarquée.

L'entraînement au genjutsu était considérablement moins productif puisqu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu affaire à une technique s'approchant de près ou de loin à une illusion. Il avait aisément compris le principe de base qui consistait à utiliser son propre chakra pour confondre les sens de son adversaire. Il avait eu quelques succès limités en causant des hallucinations visuelles et auditives en pratiquant sur ses clones et il était même parvenu lui-même à trouver certaines contremesures à ces attaques illusoires.

Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de _comment_ influencer le système de chakra de sa cible pour obtenir les effets désirés. Il ne faisait que des essais et erreurs, créant surtout d'étranges flashs lumineux et des sons discordants. Le rouleau qu'il avait volé sur le sujet n'était d'aucune aide avec ce problème. Avec des années d'expérimentations et d'étude, Naruto savait qu'il aurait assez facilement pu apprendre comment correctement se servir du genjutsu, mais comme il y avait déjà un nombre important de personnes qui étaient déjà des experts, il préférait essayer une approche plus directe.

Seulement quatre années s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ de Konoha, et Naruto jugeait que son clone n'avait probablement pas vraiment encore eu le temps de faire beaucoup de progrès. Alors il se mit à réfléchir à ce que devrait être son prochain plan lorsqu'un éclair de génie le frappa de plein fouet. Pourquoi limitait-il son plan avec Naruko à Konoha seulement? Il pouvait très bien avoir un clone dans chaque village caché si tout se passait bien.

Malheureusement, les choses ne se passèrent pas bien. Suna et Kumo acceptèrent tous deux le faux orphelin que Naruto avait créé, mais les kage de ces villages refusaient tout bonnement de laisser un intrus suivre les enseignements de leur Académie ninja. Le kage d'Iwa ne laissa même pas entrer le Bunshin dans le village, se contentant d'ordonner à un Genin de lui donner un peu de nourriture avant de lui dire de foutre le camp. Bien sûr, toutes ces solutions pouvaient être considérées comme étant chaleureuses comparées à celle de Kiri. L'orpheline qu'il avait envoyé quémandé à la porte du village fut immédiatement tuée "pour lui épargner des souffrances inutiles" avait dit le garde avant de la transpercer au niveau du cœur.

Il semblait bien qu'aucun village n'était aussi ouvert d'esprit envers les étrangers que Konoha. Naruto considéra brièvement l'approche d'un bébé dans un panier, puisque personne n'irait soupçonner un poupon ne sachant même pas marcher d'être un espion. Mais il abandonna rapidement l'idée ; même lui n'était pas assez cruel pour faire subir cette épreuve à un clone.

Alors Naruto avait abandonné l'idée d'infiltrer un autre village ninja, et il recommença plutôt à se faufiler la nuit derrière leur système de sécurité pour voler toutes les techniques qu'il pouvait. Leur sécurité était moins efficace que celle de Konoha puisqu'il ne se fit jamais repérer, même lorsqu'il s'attaqua à la tour centrale des villages, mais malgré leur sécurité moins serrée, les résultats de son pillage étaient encore moins satisfaisants. Du moins, ils étaient moins satisfaisants en ce qui avait trait aux techniques secrètes. Il avait en effet trouvé un document qui était très intéressant. Il s'agissait d'un ordre qui attendait la signature du Tsuchikage et qui permettrait à un déserteur de Kiri de rejoindre les rangs de leur armé.

Naruto trouvait intéressant le concept qu'Iwa rejetait des orphelins qui pouvaient _possiblement_ travailler pour un village ennemi, mais qu'il acceptait un ninja adulte qui travaillait de façon _certaine_ pour un village ennemi dans le passé. L'homme aurait très aisément pu être un agent double ayant reçu l'ordre du Mizukage de faussement déserter pour pouvoir infiltrer un camp adverse.

La raison de cette étrange réalité ne fut pas bien difficile à déduire. Les adultes ninjas possédaient ce que les villages ninja chérissaient plus que tout au monde. Des secrets. Des connaissances par rapport aux jutsu des ennemis, à leurs stratégies, à leurs forces, à leurs faiblesses, et à tellement d'autres choses. En un mot comme en cent, les adultes ninjas valaient la peine de courir le risque de trahison.

Cette découverte ouvrit d'innombrables nouvelles possibilités pour Naruto, mais chaque nouvelle possibilité entraînait ses propres problèmes. Naruto n'avait pas d'histoire officielle dans un passé récent, et il ne pouvait même pas faire croire qu'il était un ninja puisqu'il ne connaissait aucune de leurs techniques mis à part le Bunshin. Après tout, son absence de connaissances par rapport à ce sujet était justement la raison pour laquelle il voulait recevoir l'entraînement d'un ninja. Mais malgré ça, il était certain qu'il maîtrisait des tonnes de sujets qui pourraient intéresser n'importe lequel des cinq grands villages cachés. Il pouvait jouer la carte du prêtre en pleines études qui avait simplement décidé qu'il voulait un peu plus d'action dans sa vie.

Ce serait probablement impossible à mettre en œuvre si Naruto n'avait pas de moyen pour prouver la véracité de sa petite histoire. Heureusement, s'il tentait sa chance à Konoha, il avait déjà une longueur d'avance sur eux. S'il pouvait supposer que son clone n'avait pas encore été démasqué, tout se règlerait facilement. L'histoire qu'il avait inventée pour le Bunshin disait que Naruko avait un grand frère. Eh bien, Naruto serait ce grand frère!

Et de toute façon, Konoha semblait être le village à l'esprit le plus ouvert. Et en plus, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait visité quelques décennies plus tôt un temple dans lequel il s'était déjà entraîné et il l'avait trouvé à l'abandon. Il ne lui serait pas très difficile de le retaper et de s'arranger pour laisser des traces qui feraient croire que quelqu'un y avait vécu.

Et le mieux dans tout ça, c'était que les ninjas seraient probablement plus enclins à enseigner des techniques avancées à un adulte qui possédait déjà un contrôle plus que parfait sur son chakra et qui avait le talent nécessaire pour les utiliser à leur plein potentiel. À tout le moins, il s'agissait d'une seconde approche qui pourrait porter ses fruits. Naruto commençait à voir exactement à quel point ces ninjas aimaient tous leurs petits secrets. Même à l'intérieur d'un village, toutes les techniques n'étaient pas partagées en toute liberté, alors avoir deux personnes s'entraîner simultanément dans le même village ne serait pas superflu. Oui, Naruto commençait vraiment à aimer ce nouveau plan.

Il se mit alors en route vers le temple qui était abandonné et, comme il s'y attendait, il le trouva désert lorsqu'il y arriva. Naruto répara les bâtisses délabrées, rendit le temple un peu plus présentable, ajouta quelques signes de présence humaine, puis se dirigea finalement en direction de Konoha.

Pendant qu'il rénovait le temple, il avait réfléchi à la meilleure méthode pour mettre son plan en marche. Il avait finalement décidé que ça serait moins suspect s'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir apprendre quoi que ce soit de leur part au début. Naruto allait simplement s'installer dans le village, agissant exactement comme s'il était là simplement pour vivre avec sa sœur.

Il allait aussi se trouver un emploi normal, peut-être dans une forge. Les ninjas avaient certainement besoin de beaucoup d'armes. Mais après mure réflexion, il arriva à la conclusion qu'un prêtre n'apprendrait jamais à forger des armes, alors ça ne serait pas cohérent avec sa petite histoire. Non, il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il ouvre son propre petit restaurant.

Puis, une fois que Naruto serait bien établi, il pourrait subtilement rendre publiques certaines de ses habiletés dans le domaine de la manipulation du chakra tout en laissant sous-entendre qu'il ne serait pas contre l'idée d'apprendre ce qu'il savait à quelques-uns de leurs ninjas. Il jouerait cette approche pendant un petit moment, puis il commencerait à exprimer un intérêt croissant envers certaines de leurs techniques. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il aurait suffisamment gagné leur confiance pour qu'ils soient prêts à accéder à ses demandes.

Maintenant que la plupart des détails avaient été réglés, Naruto s'infiltra dans Konoha durant la nuit. Il dut poursuivre sa recherche nocturne pendant quelques heures avant que ses sens ne détectent le chakra de son clone. Ne ressentant la présence de personne d'autre dans la chambre, il sauta par la fenêtre pour atterrir dans la chambre d'un petit appartement. Cherchant son clone du regard, il le trouva endormie sur son lit.

Naruto était sur le point de le réveiller, mais une pensée qui le fit s'immobiliser traversa son esprit. Son clone deviendrait probablement fou de rage si Naruto organisait son restaurant et débutait son plan _avant_ de l'avertir de sa présence, non? L'expression sur le visage de son clone lorsqu'il comprendrait qu'il avait été en opération juste sous son nez en vaudrait la peine.

Alors il ressortit de l'appartement de son clone, quitta Konoha sans se faire repérer, et attendit que le soleil se lève. Lorsque le matin fut arrivé, il se dirigea vers Konoha et pénétra le village pour la première fois de la façon correcte : par la porte. Il remplit donc tous les papiers nécessaires à son immigration et il décrivit son plan d'entreprise au Chunin en poste. Il lui fallut quelques heures pour que tout soit en règle, mais il obtint finalement l'autorisation de pénétrer le village.

Naruto passa la plus grande partie de sa journée à chercher une place pour installer son restaurant. Durant sa quête de l'endroit parfait, il apprit quelques nouvelles intéressantes, entre autres qu'il ne restait que quelques semaines avant que le classe de son clone ne passe l'examen de graduation. Après quelques heures de recherche, il trouva finalement un lopin de terre en vente situé dans un coin qui avait l'air prometteur. Il y avait déjà un édifice construit à cet emplacement, probablement une ancienne boutique d'antiquité, mais l'immeuble avait déjà vu de plus beaux jours. Satisfait du prix demandé, Naruto signa le contrat de vente.

Naruto aurait adoré pouvoir démolir l'édifice pour construire son propre restaurant de ses deux mains — comme il le faisait lorsqu'il vivait avec la jeune Harumi —, mais le Chunin auquel il avait expliqué son projet de restaurant avait tellement insisté sur les lois sur le zonage et autres permis nécessaires que Naruto avait l'impression qu'il serait moins compliqué d'engager des professionnels. Et de toute façon, il n'aurait pas eu la moindre idée de comment faire fonctionner les circuits électriques. Naruto ne pensait pas vraiment que l'électricité soit nécessaire, mais il avait cru comprendre que c'était une commodité que tout le monde s'attendait à trouver dans une entreprise ces jours-ci.

Mais ce contretemps inquiéta Naruto qui avait peur de ne pas parvenir à terminer la construction de son restaurant à temps pour son plan, parce qu'il avait déjà décidé comment il voulait révéler sa présence à son clone. Heureusement, toutes ses craintes par rapport au temps furent éliminées avec de l'argent supplémentaire. En tout et pour tout, Naruto paya probablement deux fois plus cher que ce qu'il aurait dû, mais son restaurant était complètement construit quelques jours avant la date limite qu'il s'était fixé. Les contracteurs aidèrent même Naruto à obtenir les permis nécessaires à l'ouverture d'un restaurant. En échange d'un petit montant d'argent, bien évidemment.

Puisqu'il restait encore deux jours avant l'examen de graduation de son clone et que Naruto n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de s'occuper de son restaurant, c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Faire rouler le restaurant était très facile, spécialement parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas beaucoup de clients, et en plus, ça aidait à faire passer le temps. Lorsque le grand jour arriva finalement, Naruto alla à l'appartement de son clone et glissa une lettre sous le pas de sa porte. Le contenu en lui-même ne révèlerait rien de compromettant si jamais la lettre tombait entre de mauvaises mains — la missive parlait de fleurs —, mais elle était écrite à la main et Naruto était certain que son clone reconnaîtrait son écriture.

Ce problème étant réglé, Naruto retourna à son restaurant pour une autre journée de travail. Les quelques premiers jours durant lesquels son restaurant avait été ouvert avaient été plutôt calmes, mais les affaires commençaient à mieux aller. La plupart de ses clients semblait apprécier l'endroit et le bouche à oreille avait toujours été le meilleur moyen de faire de la promotion. L'heure du repas du midi était passée depuis peu lorsque Naruto repéra la signature énergétique de son clone qui se dirigeait vers lui. Cette constatation le rendit confus. Que faisait son clone? Pourquoi voudrait-il le rencontrer dans un endroit aussi public qu'un restaurant? Est-ce que c'était la vengeance du clone parce que Naruto s'était moqué de lui lors de leur dernière rencontre?

Mais maintenant qu'il se concentrait sur sa signature énergétique, il remarqua que son clone n'était pas seul. Il y avait entre autres une petite fille qui était venue à son restaurant deux jours plus tôt. Pouvait-il réellement être assez malchanceux pour que son clone ne veuille qu'un repas et qu'il ait par hasard choisi de venir à son restaurant? Il jongla un moment avec l'idée d'aller se cacher au second étage dans son appartement, mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible sans éveiller de soupçons. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, son clone était sur le point de passer le cadre de la porte, alors Naruto devait réfléchir rapidement. Le moins qu'il puisse faire, c'était de s'assurer que leurs mensonges concordent. Il se retourna donc pour faire face à ses nouveaux clients et, feignant la surprise, fit apparaître un immense sourire sur son visage.

« Bonjour Naruko-chan. », salua-t-il rapidement. « Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, mais je suis ton grand frère, Naruto. »

XxxXxxX

Naruko était furieuse, et elle ne pouvait même pas laisser proprement sortir sa colère contre Naruto parce qu'ils étaient en public. Et elle avait toutes les raisons d'être furieuse.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment ton frère? », questionna Ino avec incrédulité.

« J'en sais rien. », répondit Naruko. « Probablement. Après tout, j'ai toujours su que j'avais un grand frère, mais j'étais tellement jeune la dernière fois que je l'ai vu que je ne me souvenais même plus de son visage. »

« Techniquement, je suis son demi-frère. », précisa Naruto. « On a le même père. »

Peut-être bien que Naruko ne pouvait pas — pour le moment — crier contre Naruto pour les vraies raisons, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de se défouler tout en maintenant sa couverture bien en place.

« Ah oui? Alors si tu es vraiment mon frère, où étais-tu toutes ces années où j'étais toute seule? », demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproches. « Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu maintenant sans même me le dire? Tu allais simplement rester ici jusqu'à ce que je rentre par hasard dans ton restaurant pour m'annoncer tout ça sans préparation? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse? », se défendit Naruto. « Ton village a été rayé de la carte et j'avais toutes les raisons de croire que tu étais morte. Ce n'est que très récemment qu'un de mes amis m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré une fillette qui s'appelait Naruko et qui avait exactement l'âge que tu aurais dû avoir. »

« Okay, supposons que toute cette histoire soit vraie, tu ne penses pas que tu aurais pu trouver une meilleure façon de me l'annoncer? », surenchérit Naruko.

« Je te promets que je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de te l'annoncer de cette façon. », l'assura-t-il. « Quand je t'ai retrouvée, j'ai découvert que tu étais à la toute fin de ta dernière année scolaire. J'ai eu peur que mon arrivée subite ne te cause un choc et que ça interfère avec ta graduation. »

Naruko commençait à être agacée qu'il soit aussi bon pour inventer des excuses à toutes ses accusations. Elle ne pourrait pas légitimement rester en colère contre lui sans paraître suspecte s'il continuait de si bien s'en tirer. Le problème était qu'elle était encore très en colère.

« Quand tu vas rentrer chez toi ce soir, tu vas voir que j'ai glissé une note sous ta porte pour te demander de venir ici demain soir. », continua Naruto. « J'avais planifié de fermer le restaurant plus tôt et de te cuisiner un vrai repas de reine. Ça aurait été un repas en partie pour célébrer ta graduation et en partie pour célébrer notre réunion. »

Et le pire dans tout ça selon Naruko, c'était que Naruto disait probablement la vérité lorsqu'il affirmait qu'il n'avait pas prévu de la rencontrer sous ces conditions. Mais le fait même qu'il soit venu à Konoha sans l'en avertir était ce qui l'enrageait. C'était beaucoup trop risqué. Et en plus, elle avait une très bonne idée du raisonnement qu'il avait suivi pour prendre sa décision lors du calcul des risques avant de venir à Konoha. C'était simple : il avait voulu essayer une nouvelle tactique. Et si jamais le plan original échouait à cause de lui? Quelle importance?! Il n'aurait qu'à trouver une nouvelle idée et réessayer plus tard.

Mais Naruto n'avait pas dévoué six années de sa vie à cette petite mission. Six années qui, parfois, avaient été _très_ fatigantes. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour Naruto si tout ça tombait en ruine, mais Naruko était immensément plus investie dans ce plan. Et après tous ses efforts, elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser tout faire rater.

« Calme-toi, Naruko. », essaya de l'apaiser Sakura. « Je suis certaine qu'il avait les meilleures intentions et qu'il ne pensait qu'à ton intérêt. Tu as enfin retrouvé ton grand frère! Tu devrais être contente. »

« Je sais. », répliqua Naruko en serrant les dents et en faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler à quel point elle était énervée. « C'est juste que je suis sous le choc et que je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. »

« Que dirais-tu de réagir en célébrant? », suggéra Ino avec un sourire. « Maintenant, on a deux fois plus de raisons de faire la fête! »

Alors Naruko s'assit avec Naruto, Sakura et Ino, faisant semblant de passer un bon moment. Au moins, la qualité de la nourriture était excellente en plus d'être gratuite. Parlant de gratuité. La présence de Naruto allait régler tous ses problèmes financiers. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait s'en tirer comme ça.

XxxXxxX

Naruko, comme elle insistait de se faire appeler même en privé afin qu'ils soient sûrs de ne jamais faire de gaffe, avait pris quelques minutes pour évacuer toute sa colère contre Naruto lorsqu'il eut fermé le restaurant et qu'ils eurent le temps de se retrouver seul à seule. La seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas continué de lui crier ses quatre vérités par la tête était qu'il avait semblé trouver son petit monologue amusant et qu'il la regardait comme si elle était en train de se donner en spectacle. Résultat? Naruto et Naruko étaient maintenant en pleine discussion.

« C'est un bon plan. », dit Naruto après avoir expliqué la raison de sa présence. « Tu dois bien l'admettre. »

« Je suppose que c'est vrai que ça a du potentiel. », avoua Naruko. « Ceci étant dit, je vais établir certaines règles de base. Tout d'abord, je veux que tu me tiennes informée de tout ce que tu fais. Si tu as une autre de ces brillantes idées, ne pense même pas à l'essayer avant de m'en parler. Je connais Konoha beaucoup mieux que toi, alors c'est dans ton intérêt de faire ce que je te dis. »

« Ouais, ouais. », accepta Naruto avec un geste négligeant de la main. Il avait déjà eu assez de plaisir au détriment de son clone pour le moment. Il n'avait pas prévu de cacher quelque information que ce soit à son clone, et elle avait raison de dire qu'elle était plus familière avec Konoha.

« Deuxièmement, je vais me venger pour ça. », promit-elle

Une petite grimace apparut sur le visage de Naruto. Il savait qu'elle allait réagir comme ça, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait hâte d'y être.

« Je me connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne te ferais changer d'avis. », déclara-t-il. « Mais souviens-toi que c'était juste pour rire. »

« Oh, ne t'en fais surtout pas. Je suis certaine qu'on va tous beaucoup _rire_. », assura-t-elle avec un sourire bien trop adorable pour la menace qu'elle venait de proférer.

XxxXxxX

Naruko arriva quasiment en retard pour le rendez-vous avec son équipe le lendemain matin, n'ayant pas eu suffisamment de sommeil la nuit précédente. Elle aurait vraiment apprécié de toujours avoir l'énergie des Biju dans son corps pour se recharger lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Être fatiguée après une seule nuit blanche n'était certainement pas une expérience agréable. Le reste de son équipe était déjà sur place, incluant Minato et Kushina.

« Bon matin, Naruko. Si tu veux prendre congé aujourd'hui, je comprendrais parfaitement. », offrit Minato. « Te laisser passer du temps avec ton frère est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi après avoir si misérablement échoué dans ma recherche pour le retrouver. »

« Je ne voudrais pas commencer à prendre de mauvaises habitudes dès mon premier jour en tant que ninja officiel. », refusa Naruko. « Et de toute façon, considérant le montant que j'avais payé pour que vous fassiez cette recherche, je pense que j'en ai eu pour mon argent. »

« Attends! Tu as un frère?! », s'exclama Kiba d'un ton incrédule. « Mais je pensais que tu étais une orpheline! »

« Les orphelins peuvent avoir des frères et sœurs, idiots. », répliqua Naruko.

« Les enfants, soyez gentils les uns envers les autres. », admonesta faiblement Kushina. « Vous faites partie de la même équipe maintenant. Vous devriez essayer de bien vous entendre. »

« Parlant de bonne entente, vous allez avoir toute la journée pour vous pratiquer. », les informa Minato. « Votre premier client pour votre toute première mission de rang D n'est autre que moi-même. Je vous engage pour que vous nettoyiez le sous-sol de la tour des Hokage. Il n'a pas été propre depuis un long moment, et vous trois allez voir à ce que ce soit rectifié. »

« Du ménage? », se plaignit Kiba. « Quel genre de mission stupide est-ce que c'est? »

« Le même genre de missions par lesquelles débutent tous les nouveaux Genin. », répondit le Yondaime. « Si vous travaillez fort et que vous accomplissez bien toutes ces petites missions, je vous garantis personnellement que vous allez rapidement avoir des missions plus excitantes. Bon, je dois allez m'assurer que tous les autres Genin débutants comme vous soient bien préparés, alors Kushina va vous conduire là où vous devrez effectuer votre mission. »

Laissant Minato derrière, les trois Genin suivirent Kushina et ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le sous-sol de la tour des Hokage. Il devint rapidement évident que leur sensei n'avait pas exagéré lorsqu'il avait dit que cette section n'avait pas été propre depuis longtemps. Il y avait des toiles d'araignées et de la moisissure un peu partout. À trois, il leur faudrait une éternité pour tout nettoyer.

« Nous avons déjà préparé tout le nécessaire pour faire le grand ménage là-bas. », indiqua Kushina en pointant un assemblement de balais, seaux, brosses et autres. « Bien que ça pourrait être très amusant de simplement rester ici et vous regarder vous tuer à la tâche, je pense que je peux vous faire confiance pour rester en un morceau si je vous laisse seuls. Oh, mais n'oubliez pas! Si jamais Minato passe dans le coin, dites-lui que je suis juste partie pour une petite minute et que je reviens bientôt. Et maintenant, bonne chance! Assurez-vous que tous les petits recoins de cet endroit soient impeccables avant de partir. »

« C'est tellement stupide. », se plaignit Kiba lorsque les trois Genin furent seuls. « Quel genre de ninja fait ce genre de missions? »

« Nous plaindre ne nous mènera à rien. », le réprimanda Naruko alors qu'elle prenait un sceau rempli d'eau savonneuse. « Plus vite on commence, plus vite on termine. »

Ils se mirent donc tous à la tâche, mais ils progressaient beaucoup moins rapidement que l'aurait souhaité Naruko. Au moins, elle avait un peu de compagnie, même si Hinata ne parlait pas beaucoup et que Kiba parlait trop.

« Est-ce que ton frère est gentil? », interrogea Hinata, peu de temps après qu'ils aient commencé à nettoyer. Naruko était fière de l'entendre commencer une conversation de temps à autres. Un an plus tôt, une telle action aurait été inimaginable de la part de l'héritière Hyuuga.

« Ouais, il est assez gentil je suppose. », répondit Naruko. « Je l'ai rencontré hier seulement. On a pas vraiment eu beaucoup de temps pour apprendre à se connaître. »

« Je suis très heureuse pour toi, Naruko. », révéla la fillette aux yeux blancs. « Des fois, j'aimerais avoir une frère ou une sœur. Père aussi aimerait probablement ça. »

« Je te le dis tout le temps, mais tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop de ce que pense ton père. Tu devrais arrêter. », lui conseilla la blonde, se doutant du raisonnement d'Hinata. « Travaille fort et fais de ton mieux, et si ce n'est toujours pas assez bon pour lui, eh bien c'est son problème! »

« Je vais essayer. », répliqua Hinata, ne semblant pas plus convaincue que les autres fois où Naruko lui avait donné exactement le même conseil.

La conversation revint alors au point mort et Naruto commençait à en avoir assez de frotter la même section de mur encore et encore. Puisqu'il n'y avait que deux Genin avec elle dans le sous-sol, elle décida de courir un petit risque afin d'accélérer le processus. Et de toute façon, elle en était rendue à un point où il n'était pas totalement impossible qu'elle connaisse certains trucs concernant la manipulation du chakra.

Alors elle infusa la moisissure et la poussière avec son chakra, les décollant quasiment complètement du mur de façon ce qu'un seul coup de brosse suffise à nettoyer le mur. De cette façon, elle fut capable de progresser plusieurs fois plus rapidement et elle commençait enfin à voir le bout de la mission.

Mais lorsqu'elle imbiba une partie particulière du mur avec son chakra, elle sentit la présence de quelque chose. La sensation rappelait un peu celle qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle ressentait le chakra d'un étranger. Lorsque tenta de scanner le mur plus en profondeur, elle fut surprise de voir la cloison devant elle disparaître, révélant un escalier qui plongeait profondément dans le sol.

« Whoa! Comment t'as fait ça? », questionna Kiba avec excitation.

« J'étais juste en train de nettoyer cette section et ça s'est passé tout seul. », mentit Naruko alors qu'elle fixait les escaliers d'un regard curieux.

« Ouais, eh bien on se fout de comment c'est arrivé. On a trouvé un vrai passage secret! », s'extasia l'Inuzuka. « Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? On va voir où il mène? »

« Je pense qu'on devrait aller chercher Kushina. », suggéra Hinata. « On ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir tout en bas. »

« Mais c'est justement ce qui rend tout ça si excitant. », argumenta Kiba. « T'es avec moi sur ce coup, hein Naruko? »

Si quelqu'un avait pris la peine de dissimuler ce passage avec autant de précaution, c'était surement parce qu'il avait quelque chose d'intéressant à cacher. Quelque chose d'intéressant qu'on ne permettrait jamais à un Genin d'examiner, même si ledit Genin était celui ayant découvert le passage. Non, la seule chance que Naruko avait était d'aller voir immédiatement ce que le passage cachait.

« Si je me souviens bien, avant de s'en aller, Kushina a dit de nous assurer que _tout_ le sous-sol était nettoyé avant de partir. », fit remarqué Naruko avec un sourire amusé. « Et j'ai l'impression que cet escalier mène à une autre section du sous-sol. »

« Ouais, t'as parfaitement raison, on ne fait que suivre nos ordres. », approuva Kiba alors même qu'il commençait à descendre l'escalier.

Naruko était sur le point de le réprimander de ne pas prendre une torche avec lui avant de s'enfoncer dans le noir, mais aussitôt qu'il mit le pied sur la première marche, de petites lumières s'illuminèrent le long des murs, éclairant les escaliers jusqu'à leur base. Naruko suivit rapidement le seul garçon de l'équipe alors qu'Hinata leur emboîtait prudemment le pas, ne voulant de toute évidence pas les suivre.

L'escalier ne s'enfonçait finalement pas si profondément que ça dans le sol, et les trois Genin arrivèrent rapidement à une petite salle qui ressemblait à une sorte de laboratoire. Il y avait des béchers et des tonnes d'éprouvettes remplis de liquide un peu partout. La pièce semblait ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis des années et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se questionner sur le genre de recherches qui avaient été conduites ici.

Promenant son regard sur les étagères, elle repéra dans une jarre ce qui semblait être un fœtus ayant presque atteint sa maturité. Elle supposait qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un faux fœtus, puisqu'il était impossible qu'il ait survécu aussi longtemps sans soins particuliers. Cependant, lorsqu'elle étendit ses sens surdéveloppés en direction de la jarre, elle détecta une étincelle de vie. Mais quelque chose interférait avec ses sens, ce qui rendait quasiment impossible la tâche d'analyser correctement ce qu'elle ressentait. Cherchant la cause de l'interférence, ses yeux se posèrent sur un sceau placé sur la jarre.

C'était un des sceaux les plus compliqués qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir. Même avec toute son expérience, elle avait de la difficulté à en déterminer l'usage sans l'étudier plus en profondeur. Mais ce qu'elle parvint à comprendre, c'était qu'au moins une partie du sceau était une sorte de manipulation de l'espace-temps, empêchant le fœtus d'être affecté par le passage des années. Elle était encore en train d'analyser l'utilité du sceau lorsque Kiba s'approcha de la jarre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? », demanda-t-il, tendant la main sans aucun souci vers la jarre et retirant le sceau avant même que Naruko n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il comptait faire.

Arracher le sceau libéra la jarre de son effet, et comme si le temps rattrapait le fœtus, ce dernier se transforma en poussière en quelques secondes. Simultanément, le sceau pris feu, forçant Kiba à le lâcher pour ne pas être brûlé. Naruko était sur le point de l'engueuler pour son geste irréfléchi lorsqu'elle ressentit subitement la douleur la plus atroce qu'elle ait jamais ressentie de toute sa vie. Elle avait l'impression que ses entrailles étaient en feu et que quelqu'un s'amusait à les découper en petits morceaux. Elle poussa un cri involontaire et sombra dans l'inconscience.

XxxXxxX

Naruto se réveilla dans un lit. Elle repéra quatre silhouettes floues qui se tenaient autour de son lit. Après un examen plus approfondi, ces quatre silhouettes se révélèrent être les membres de son équipe. Son esprit lui fournit rapidement la série d'évènements qui avaient mené à ce qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état.

« Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente? », demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

« Juste quelques heures. », la rassura Minato. « Ne t'en fais pas, les docteurs disent que tout va bien. Tu as juste eu une petite frousse. »

Si Naruko était certaine d'une chose, c'était qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement que d'une "petite frousse". Le sceau lui avait fait quelque chose, c'était certain. Mais si les médecins l'avaient examinée et n'avaient rien trouvé, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne crée pas de commotion à ce sujet. Elle ne tenait absolument pas à être examinée trop en profondeur. Bien qu'elle vienne tout juste de prouver que la technique de Bunshin inventée par Naruto pouvait effectivement, comme il le disait, déjouer la vigilance d'un médecin, elle préférait ne pas pousser sa chance.

« Nous avons tous eu des émotions fortes aujourd'hui. », ajouta Kushina. « Je ne savais pas quoi penser lorsque Kiba est sorti en courant du sous-sol en te transportant sur son dos. Pouvez-vous bien me dire ce qui vous est passé par la tête quand vous avez descendu cet escalier? Les conséquences auraient pu être bien pires. »

Naruko aurait préféré ne pas avoir été au courant que c'était Kiba qui l'avait transportée. Il s'attendait probablement à ce qu'elle le remercie, même si c'était de sa faute à lui qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cet état. Eh bien, il pouvait toujours attendre, elle ne le remercierait jamais pour ça.

« Je suis désolée. », s'excusa Hinata avec une expression absolument dépressive.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir désolée, Hinata. », la rassura Naruko. « Kiba et moi, on a pratiquement été forcé de te tirer par le bras pour que tu nous suives, alors tu n'as clairement rien à te reprocher. »

« Ouais. », ajouta Kiba. « C'était mon idée au départ. Je suis prêt à prendre le blâme pour ce qui est arrivé. »

« Je pense que ce que vous avez récemment vécu est une punition suffisante. », les informa Minato. « Et de toute façon, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si mon _épouse_ avait fait son travail. »

« Voyons, ne dis pas ça! », se défendit Kushina. « Qui a jamais entendu parler d'un Genin envoyé à l'hôpital pendant une mission de rang D? »

« Maintenant qu'on a été pardonné, c'était quoi ce labo? », coupa l'Inuzuka.

« Je ne devrais vraiment pas vous le dire, surtout pas après ce que vous avez fait. », répliqua Minato. « Mais nous croyons qu'il s'agit d'un des anciens laboratoires d'Orochimaru. Nous étions convaincus de tous les avoir repérés, mais il semble que nous avions tort. »

« Vous l'avez probablement manqué parce que personne ne nettoie jamais là-bas. », se plaignit Naruko, toujours un peu amère à propos de leur première "mission".

« Ouais, je suppose que c'était une bonne cachette. », approuva Minato en riant faiblement. « Bref, je veux que vous vous reposiez pour le reste de la journée. Mais comme Naruko sera bientôt libérée de l'hôpital, je vous veux tous les trois demain matin à huit heures au même endroit que ce matin. J'ai prévu notre premier réel entraînement. Comme ça, peut-être que vous ne serez pas pris de cours lors de votre prochaine mission de rang D. », blagua l'Hokage.

Finalement, Naruko allait apprendre quelque chose de l'Hokage en personne. Après six ans d'attente et de planification, elle espérait que la récompense serait à la hauteur.

XxxXxxX

Naruto vit Ino pénétrer dans son restaurant une fois de plus, amenant son équipe avec elle cette fois. Agrippant quelques menus, il se dirigea vers leur table et les distribua.

« Je vois que tu es de retour. », salua-t-il en hochant la tête en direction d'Ino. « Tu dois vraiment aimer mon restaurant. »

« Eh bien, tu as dit que les amis de Naruko pouvaient manger gratuitement. », lui rappela la Yamanaka. « C'est une offre difficile à résister. En passant, ces trois-là sont les autres membres de mon équipe. Mes coéquipiers sont Shikamaru et Choji, et mon sensei est Asuma. »

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je me nomme Naruto. », se présenta chaleureusement le blond.

« Est-ce que l'offre de nourriture gratuite s'étend aussi aux membres de mon équipe? », questionna Ino avec espoir.

« Ino, n'essaie pas de profiter du frère de Naruko. », la gronda Asuma. « De toute façon, c'est moi qui paie aujourd'hui, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ton argent. »

« Tu as vraiment une belle variété de choix sur le menu. », intervint Choji alors qu'il étudiait ledit morceau de parchemin avec intensité. « J'espère que la qualité n'a pas souffert juste pour que tu puisses offrir une liste aussi impressionnante. Je suis toujours partant pour essayer un nouveau restaurant, mais si la nourriture n'est pas bonne, je ne reviendrai pas. »

« C'est une offre équitable. », répliqua Naruto en riant. « Laissez-moi savoir quand vous serez prêts à commander. »

Bien que Choji semblait sceptique par rapport à la qualité de la nourriture, il décida de tester une grande quantité de mets différents. Prenant la commande, Naruto se mit au travail pour préparer tous les plats. Des années — siècles — de pratique lui permettaient de rapidement et efficacement préparer la nourriture, alors il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de rapporter la commande aux membres de l'équipe dix. N'ayant pas d'autre client pour le moment, le blond décida de rester près d'eux, espérant entamer une conversation.

« Alors, est-ce que vous connaissez Naruko depuis longtemps? », débuta-t-il.

« Elle et moi, on est amies depuis plus de cinq ans. », répondit fièrement Ino. « Sa vie d'orpheline était assez difficile, alors je n'aime pas quand elle est blessée. Alors dis-moi, est-ce que tu es ici simplement à cause que tu as pris une année sabbatique ou quelque chose du genre? Est-ce que tu planifies retourner à ton temple bientôt? »

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce propos. », la rassura Naruto. « J'ai quitté le temple _avant_ d'apprendre que Naruko était toujours en vie. Notre père est mort il y a des années, et le vieil homme qui s'occupait du temple l'a suivi peu de temps après, ce qui me laissait seul en charge du temple. On avait peut-être un visiteur par année si on était chanceux, et malgré toute mon éducation, je n'ai jamais été particulièrement religieux. Alors plutôt que de rester au temple seul et en retrait par rapport à la civilisation, j'ai décidé de ramasser mes affaires et de partir. »

« Comment as-tu appris à t'occuper d'un restaurant si tu as grandi dans un temple? », l'interrogea Shikamaru avant de prendre une autre bouchée de son repas.

« Eh bien, ce qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'il n'y a vraiment pas beaucoup de chose à faire dans un temple. », révéla Naruto. « Mais une des choses qu'on pouvait facilement faire, c'était lire. Et pour une raison ou une autre, il y avait un nombre impressionnant de livres de recettes et de trucs-cuisine. La cuisine était simplement plus intéressante que le jardinage ou n'importe quelle autre activité qu'on pouvait pratiquer là-bas. Et en plus, le vieux prêtre avait un petit faible pour la bonne cuisine. Le seul moyen que j'avais pour qu'il me laisse quitter le temple, c'était quand je lui disais que j'allais acheter des ingrédients qu'on ne faisait pas pousser nous-mêmes. »

Les membres de l'équipe dix semblèrent tous les quatre croire son histoire sur parole. Mais ça ne surprenait pas Naruto. Il avait un peu réfléchi à son mensonge avant d'arriver à Konoha, et il n'allait certainement pas être pris au piège par une question aussi basique que celle-là.

« Ceci étant dit. », continua Naruto. « J'ai bien peur que je n'aie pas la moindre idée de ce que je dois faire côté gestion de commerce. J'espère simplement que tout va fonctionner comme il se doit. »

« Oui, j'avais remarqué. », intervint Ino. « Tu dois vraiment commencer à faire la promotion de ton restaurant si tu veux qu'il devienne populaire. Tu n'as même pas eu de grande ouverture ou rien du genre! Tu as simplement commencé à travailler avant même que les gens sachent que tu allais ouvrir un restaurant. »

« Surtout que la nourriture est excellente. », admit Choji, ayant réussi à terminer près de la moitié de ses plats pendant leur brève conversation. « Tu pourrais probablement charger beaucoup plus cher pour tes plats et ça se vendrait quand même. En passant, est-ce que je pourrais avoir une deuxième assiette de tout s'il te plaît? »

« Whoa, on se calme Choji. », l'instruisit Asuma. « J'avoue que les prix sont raisonnables, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux commander toute la nourriture qu'il te plaît. J'ai un budget, tu sais? »

« Mais Choji a raison. », ajouta Ino. « La nourriture est super bonne et l'atmosphère en général est agréable. Si les gens le savaient, je suis certaine que ton restaurant serait plein à longueur de journée! »

En toute honnêteté, Naruto préférait que le restaurant ne soit pas un grand succès. Mais Ino venait tout juste de soulever un point qui lui permettrait de légitimement faire allusion à ses capacités.

« L'atmosphère est si agréable parce que j'ai conçu la salle pour permettre une circulation optimale du chakra. Ça permet aux gens de relaxer, ce qui crée l'atmosphère que tu aimes tant. », expliqua-t-il.

« Oh, tu veux dire comme une sorte de Feng Shui? », s'informa Ino.

« Mieux que ça. », répliqua le blond centenaire en se dirigeant vers une des fenêtres près de leur table. Il souleva alors le rideau, révélant par le fait même un petit papier blanc sur lequel étaient inscrits plusieurs symboles. « J'ai plusieurs de ces sceaux répandus à travers la pièce afin que le chakra circule juste comme il est supposé le faire, sans interférence extérieure. » C'était plus compliqué que ça, mais il ne voulait pas non plus les endormir avec les détails.

« Attends deux petites minutes! Est-ce que c'est une sorte de technique pour contrôler l'esprit des gens pour les obliger à aimer la nourriture? », questionna Choji avec un ton suspicieux.

« Absolument pas. Sauf si tu considères qu'ouvrir la fenêtre l'été pour laisser entrer une brise fraîche est une méthode pour contrôler l'esprit. Parce que mes sceaux sont basés sur le même principe. », l'assura Naruto. « Ce n'est que pour aider à la détente. Rien de plus. »

« Tout ça m'a l'air beaucoup trop galère pour un si petit effet. », nota Shikamaru. « Ça me rappelle un peu les techniques bizarres dans les vieux grimoires que mon père aime lire. »

« Eh bien, j'ai effectivement appris cette technique dans un vieux livre. », révéla Naruto, sans mentionner qu'il était lui-même l'auteur dudit livre. « Tu es le bienvenue si tu veux me l'emprunter pour ton père. »

« C'est une lecture trop compliquée pour moi. », répondit Shikamaru avec désintérêt. « Mais je ferais mieux de l'emprunter quand même. Mon vieux père serait sûrement content de pouvoir le lire s'il n'en a pas déjà une copie. »

« Excellent. », sourit Naruto. « Je vais aller le chercher avant que vous partiez. Attends-moi ici. »

Naruto était content d'avoir gardé une copie du vieux livre qu'il avait écrit toutes ces années plus tôt. Grâce à lui, il avait pu planter ses premières graines. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elles germeraient.

Xxx

Shikamaru était arrivé à sa maison avant son père, trimbalant avec lui le vieux tome qu'il avait emprunté au frère de Naruko. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire ce soir-là, alors il décida d'ouvrir le livre pour y jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il était vieux ; les pages étaient jaunies et certaines étaient trouées.

Ceci étant dit, il était toujours très facilement lisible et aucun mot important n'était absent dans les quelques pages qu'il avait survolées. Mais Shikamaru n'était pas particulièrement intéressé par le contenu du livre. Comme il l'avait prévu, le volume était rempli de termes techniques très précis et incompréhensibles. Il avait tenté de lire quelques extraits au centre du manuel, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre un traître mot de ce qui y était écrit. C'était à ce moment que son père, Shikaku, décida de rentrer à la maison.

« Hey, est-ce que c'est un de mes livres que tu lis? », demanda Shikaku lorsqu'il vit le bouquin entre les mains de son fils.

« Nah. Je viens de l'emprunter au frère d'une amie. », répondit le jeune Nara, ce qui sembla satisfaire la curiosité de son père qui vint alors s'assoir sur le sofa en face de Shikamaru.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter de lire des livres comme celui-là. », se plaignit Shikamaru en levant les yeux du grimoire pour regarder son père. « Ça m'a tout l'air d'être énormément de travail pour très peu de réels résultats. »

« Ces vieux textes sont la base des jutsu modernes, Shika. », répondit son père avec un sourire fin. « Et tu peux apprendre un nombre considérable de choses si tu sais où chercher. »

« Peut-être. », admit Shikamaru à contrecœur, n'étant toujours pas intéressé par les possibilités. « Je suppose que je peux voir une utilité à cette technique…même que ça serait probablement une des techniques les plus efficaces pour espionner sans crainte des conséquences. Entrer dans un état de méditation profonde qui permet de projeter son chakra hors de son corps tout en en gardant possession, ce qui permet à l'utilisateur de voir et entendre ce qui se passe près de son chakra comme s'il y était en chair et en os. »

« Une projection astrale? », s'informa son père en soulevant un sourcil. « Ouais, je paierais cher pour savoir comment faire. Mais cette technique a été perdue il y a plusieurs siècles. Et je dis "perdue", mais personne n'est sûr qu'elle ait vraiment un jour existé. »

« "Perdue"? », répéta Shikamaru. « En tous cas, cet auteur semble penser qu'il sait comment le faire. »

« Oui, je suis certain qu'il _dit_ savoir comment le faire. », ricana Shikaku. « Les auteurs de presque tous les livres que j'ai lus à ce sujet semblaient tous avoir leur propre opinion sur la technique pour parvenir à créer une projection astrale. Sauf si tu tiens entre tes mains une copie des "Écrits sur le Chakra et la Spiritualité" du Sage Inconnu, ton ouvrage n'a pas une bien grande valeur. »

Soulevant le livre pour que son père voit la couverture, Shikamaru pointa l'endroit où étaient clairement inscrits en lettres d'or les mots "Écrits sur le Chakra et la Spiritualité".

« Tu veux parler de ce livre? », demanda le plus jeune Nara.

« N'essaie pas de me faire marcher. Je ne suis pas si crédule. », répliqua son père avec une voix ennuyée juste après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à la couverture du grimoire. « Toutes les copies de ce livre ont été détruites peu de temps après son écriture. C'était pendant les grandes purges qui se sont déroulées il y a un peu plus de trois siècles. Ce qu'on sait de ce livre a été récupéré grâce àla mémoire des gens de l'époque. Et même cette méthode avait ses limites parce que tous ceux qui avaient _réellement_ lu ce livre avaient été éliminés durant ces mêmes purges. Alors les quelques parties qu'on connaît sont des résumés des souvenirs de personnes à qui on avait simplement parlé du contenu de ce livre. Quand j'y pense! Toutes ces connaissances perdues simplement à cause de quelques dirigeants qui avaient décidé que vénérer les Biju était dangereux! »

« Parfait, ne me crois pas! », dit Shikamaru, agacé par le manque de confiance dont faisait preuve son père. « Après tout, c'est pas comme si une copie aurait pu survivre aux purges dans un temple en dehors de la civilisation et où jamais personne n'allait, n'est-ce pas? »

« Attends, est-ce que tu veux me faire croire que tu es sérieux? », s'exclama son père, semblant toujours un peu sceptique. « Passe-moi ce livre. »

Se levant, Shikaku marcha un peu plus rapidement qu'habituellement et arracha quasiment le livre des mains de son fils avant de commencer à le feuilleter. Tandis que Shikaku continuait de survoler l'ouvrage, Shikamaru pouvait voir que son intérêt grandissait de façon exponentielle simplement par l'écarquillement de ses yeux.

« J'y crois pas...on dirait que c'est vraiment une copie originale. », souffla le père de Shikamaru, donnant l'impression de ne pas croire à ses propres paroles. « Où l'as-tu trouvé tu dis? »

« D'un ancien prêtre qui vient d'ouvrir un restaurant au centre du village. », révéla Shikamaru.

« Le pauvre. Il ne savait probablement pas ce qu'il avait entre les mains. », soupira Shikaku. « Il y a des gens qui paieraient deux fortunes et demi pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir le droit de _poser les yeux_ sur ce livre. Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quel prix il pourrait être vendu. »

C'était vraiment dommage que Shikamaru lui-même n'avait pas su l'importance de ce livre. Il aurait pu en faire un copie, la vendre puis il n'aurait plus jamais été obligé de faire quelque chose d'aussi galère que travailler. Mais en dehors de cette chance manquée, il y avait quelque chose à propos de ce livre qui le démangeait. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver de quoi il s'agissait. Mais qu'importe, il ne s'agissait probablement que de son imagination de toute façon.

XxxXxxX

Pour l'instant, Naruko était un peu déçue par la session d'entraînement. Oui, ce n'était que la première journée, mais elle avait quand même espéré apprendre quelque chose plutôt que simplement montrer leurs habiletés individuelles. Pour le moment, Minato avait demandé à Hinata et à Naruko de se combattre l'une l'autre tandis que Kiba et Akamaru détruisaient quelques arbres à l'aide de leur fameux Gatsuga.

De son côté, Naruko pouvait laisser son esprit vagabonder comme bon lui semblait. Le Juken qu'utilisait Hinata était plutôt basique et même après toutes ces années, Naruko pouvait aisément prévoir ce que l'Hyuuga allait faire éviter l'attaque. À ce niveau d'aptitude, Naruko aurait probablement pu vaincre Hinata dans son sommeil. Mais ce n'était pas parce que l'héritière Hyuuga était faible ; c'était parce que virtuellement personne n'avait aussi bien maîtrisé le Juken que Naruto et, par extension, Naruko. Un petit pas sur le côté ici, un court saut vers l'arrière là, se pencher un peu vers l'avant tout juste après, etc. La seule difficulté dans ce combat pour Naruko était de combattre en utilisant exclusivement le style de taijutsu enseigné à l'Académie plutôt que d'utiliser elle aussi le Juken.

La séquence d'attaque était rendue au point où Hinata allait essayer de faucher ses jambes avec son pied gauche. Naruko allait l'éviter et contre-attaquer simultanément en exécutant un coup de pied sauté. Cependant, le saut de Naruko fut interrompu lorsque, plutôt que l'attaque à laquelle s'attendait Naruko, Hinata chargea dans sa direction et plaça sa paume ouverte en plein centre de sa poitrine avant même que la blonde ne quitte le sol. L'attaque d'Hinata n'était pas vraiment forte physiquement, alors Naruko ne fut repoussée que sur un mètre ou deux, mais Minato avait déjà mis un terme au combat avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer.

« Beau travail, Hinata. », complimenta-t-il l'héritière Hyuuga. « Je pense que j'en ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui. Kiba et toi pouvez rentrer chez vous, mais j'aimerais avoir un petit moment seul avec Naruko. »

Naruko se traitait mentalement de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables pour son erreur de débutante. Elle avait suffisamment observé le style de combat d'Hinata pour savoir que le Juken avait énormément changé depuis qu'elle l'avait appris. Après tout, les Hyuuga avaient eu des centaines d'années pour l'adapter à leurs yeux particuliers.

Lorsque Naruto avait appris le Juken, il ne s'agissait que d'un style de combat alliant vitesse et souplesse qui commençait à peine à être modifié pour incorporer le Byakugan. Maintenant, les Hyuuga avaient peaufiné leur style de combat à l'extrême. Un balayage des pieds était plein de bon sens pour un combattant traditionnel, mais considérant la quantité de dommages qu'une simple tape pouvait causer si elle était donnée par un Hyuuga, ils avaient préféré une approche un peu différente.

« Ton esprit n'était pas concentré sur le combat. », fit remarque Minato aussitôt qu'Hinata fut assez loin pour ne plus les entendre. « Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler? »

« Non, je vais bien. », assura Naruko. « Je commençais simplement à m'ennuyer. J'espérais en fait que vous nous apprendriez quelque chose de nouveau aujourd'hui. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, vous allez apprendre autant de choses que vous pouvez. », sourit Minato. « Mais je devais d'abord avoir une meilleure idée de votre niveau de départ. Mais je dois avouer que c'est difficile de connaître ton niveau si tu n'as même pas besoin de te concentrer pour combattre ton adversaire. »

« Pardon. », s'excusa Naruko. « Mais est-ce que vous pourriez me donner quelque chose à travailler en dehors des entraînements officiels? Hinata et Kiba ont tous deux leur propre clan pour les aider en plus des rencontres d'équipe. J'apprécierais vraiment avoir quelque chose pour occuper mon temps. »

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas beaucoup demandé. », répliqua Minato après un petit moment de réflexion. « Est-ce que tu connais ton affinité élémentaire? »

« Vent. », l'informa-t-elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment connaître de quel élément était son chakra, mais elle avait toujours été meilleure pour maîtriser cet élément comparativement aux autres.

« C'est bien. Je suis moi aussi de type vent, alors je connais plusieurs jutsu qui pourraient te convenir. Tiens, prends ça dans tes mains une seconde. »

Minato lui tendit un de ces kunai spéciaux avant de se téléporter dans un flash jaune. Il fut parti pendant presque une minute entière avant de réapparaître devant elle de nouveau, tenant cette fois un rouleau de parchemin entre ses doigts.

« Je t'ai apporté un guide qui t'enseignera comment faire un jutsu de type vent de rang C, le Fuuton : Reppuushoo (paume du vent). », lui expliqua-t-il. « Tu peux utiliser cette technique pour créer un puissant vent devant toi qui sert à déstabiliser l'adversaire. J'ai hâte de voir tes progrès avec cette technique. »

« Je vais l'avoir complètement maîtrisée demain. », assura-t-elle. « Alors vous devriez préparer quelque chose d'autre pour moi. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je pourrai aisément te trouver quelque chose d'autre à étudier si tu es prête. », affirma-t-il. « Mais ne travaille pas toute la nuit simplement pour tenir ta promesse. »

Naruko se mit immédiatement à survoler le rouleau alors même que Minato s'éloignait de la clairière en marchant. Il s'agissait d'une technique plutôt basique. Le type de technique qu'elle aurait elle-même pu inventer assez rapidement si on le lui avait demandé. Mais le point à retenir était que le plan commençait enfin à porter ses fruits. Elle allait rapidement apprendre toutes les techniques de débutant que lui donnerait Minato, puis elle allait espérer qu'il lui enseigne des choses plus avancées.

Naruko maîtrisa le concept expliqué par le rouleau assez rapidement. Le parchemin incluait même un diagramme fait à la main qui montrait clairement comment le chakra devait circuler dans le corps pour obtenir l'effet désiré, alors elle n'avait en fait eu qu'à observer le dessin pour comprendre. Convaincue qu'elle savait maintenant ce qu'elle devait faire, elle déplaça son chakra exactement comme l'indiquait le diagramme et claqua ses mains ensemble devant elle. Le résultat fut plutôt décevant puisqu'elle n'eut droit qu'à une petite brise.

Naruko était à cent pourcent certaine que son chakra avait été bien manipulé. S'agissait-il d'une blague de mauvais goût de la part de son sensei? Puis subitement, elle comprit. La technique était une technique d'élément vent. Elle dépendait donc de l'intensité de l'harmonie qui était établie entre son chakra normal et celui d'affinité vent. Lors de son premier essai, elle n'avait pas du tout modifié la nature de son chakra, alors la petite brise avait été causée par un chakra "neutre", pas par un chakra d'affinité "vent".

Si Naruko avait pris la peine de lire le rouleau au complet plutôt que de simplement regarder le diagramme, elle aurait trouvé cette information au bas de la page. Mais elle aurait dû y penser du premier coup. C'était vraiment un concept extrêmement basique. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où avait été sa tête pendant une seconde.

Essayant de nouveau, elle prépara son chakra et le fit circuler proprement à travers son corps une deuxième fois. Mais les résultats de ce deuxième essai furent beaucoup plus concluants puisque ses efforts furent récompensés par une forte bourrasque suffisamment forte pour propulser son adversaire plus loin d'elle si jamais elle en avait besoin. Il s'agissait même d'une technique amusante dans son utilisation et Naruko se mit immédiatement au travail pour l'incorporer dans son style de combat. Après tout, si elle était capable d'utiliser ce Fuuton : Reppuushoo sans avoir besoin des mudras, elle pourrait l'inclure dans certains mouvements de projection qui venaient avec son style de taijutsu, ajoutant ainsi de la puissance à ses attaques.

Après quelques essais supplémentaires durant lesquels elle ne fit que tester quelle quantité de chakra était nécessaire pour obtenir telle ou telle intensité de vent, Naruko se mit à expérimenter avec la technique en combinaison avec le lancer d'armes blanches. Cette combinaison se révéla être plutôt prometteuse pour les kunai, mais elle était clairement dévastatrice avec les shuriken. En effet, il était difficile d'orienter la technique de vent exactement dans la bonne direction pour que les kunai ne se mettent pas à tourner sur eux-mêmes en plein vol. De l'autre côté, la rotation aérienne était _exactement_ ce sur quoi était basé le lancer du shuriken.

Elle était déçue de constater qu'elle se fatiguait beaucoup plus rapidement lors de son entraînement qu'en temps normal. Le corps de Naruko n'avait pas les mêmes capacités que celui de Naruto. D'une part parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'âme à proprement parlé, ce qui signifiait que sa quantité de chakra spirituel était limité, et d'autre part — et il s'agissait là de la raison la plus importante — parce qu'elle ne possédait pas le lien avec l'énergie des Biju. C'était pour ces raisons qu'elle était présentement en train de se reposer tout en réfléchissant à de nouveaux moyens pour utiliser la nouvelle technique dans son arsenal. Alors qu'elle allait recommencer son entraînement, elle aperçut Sasuke qui s'avançait vers elle. Si elle se fiait au sourire en coin qui étirait ses lèvres, l'Uchiha était venu pour se vanter ou pour se moquer d'elle.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais perdu connaissance hier? », commença-t-il sans préambule. « Je ne t'avais jamais imaginé comme étant le type de personne qui crie et qui s'évanouie simplement à cause d'une petite peur. »

Absolument _parfait_! Sasuke avait entendu parler de ce désastreux incident. Probablement Kiba qui n'avait pas su s'empêcher de se vanter de son rôle dans toute l'histoire. Faisant de son mieux pour ignorer l'Uchiha, Naruko fit demi-tour et se mit à marcher vers la sortie du terrain d'entraînement ; pas question de s'entraîner devant lui.

« Allons, ne réagis pas comme ça. », s'amusa Sasuke, joggant un peu pour couper le chemin à Naruko. « Je dirais même que c'est une bonne chose que tu aies crié comme tu l'as fait. Avant ça, je n'aurais pas pu nommer le moindre de tes traits qui était plus féminin. »

« Ah bon? C'est drôle, parce que moi, je suis capable de te trouver plein de traits féminins. », retourna Naruko, satisfaite de le voir serrer les dents avec colère. « Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser : j'ai fini mon entraînement pour la journée. »

Heureusement, Sasuke n'essaya plus de lui couper le chemin tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de nouveau. Mais maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus pratiquer sa nouvelle technique, que pouvait-elle bien faire?

Peut-être qu'elle irait manger quelque chose au restaurant de son frère...

XxxXxxX

Hinata resta près du terrain d'entraînement après que leur sensei les ait libérés, espérant pouvoir parler avec Naruko. Mais il devint rapidement clair que la blonde allait rester pour s'entraîner un peu plus, alors Hinata décida de quitter sans se faire remarquer, ne désirant pas déranger son amie.

Ils n'avaient pas pris de pause pour le diner et il était déjà près de l'heure du souper, alors Hinata commençait à être affamée. Elle aurait préféré s'y rendre avec Naruko, mais elle voulait voir le frère de la blonde depuis un bon moment. Et puisqu'il était propriétaire d'un restaurant, elle pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups en se commandant quelque chose à manger.

Hinata atteignit rapidement sa destination et elle pénétra dans le restaurant. Elle remarqua immédiatement qu'elle était la seule cliente, mais elle supposa que le milieu de l'après-midi n'était pas exactement le moment le plus commun pour aller au restaurant. Naruto ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence et, ne voulant pas vraiment paraître impolie, Hinata se choisit une table et attendit qu'il la voit.

Le frère de Naruko continua de travailler dans l'arrière-boutique à nettoyer la vaisselle et à ranger la cuisine, ce qui était étrange en soi parce qu'Hinata était certaine que le blond avait regardé dans sa direction à quelques reprises. Hinata commençait à se demander ce qu'il se passait. Peut-être que le restaurant était fermé et qu'il était trop gentil pour le lui dire? Peut-être qu'il attendait simplement qu'elle parte pour faire la fermeture. Hinata venait à peine de décider qu'elle allait partir lorsqu'il prit finalement la parole.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, je fais tout mon possible pour t'ignorer. », lui dit-il d'une voix polaire. « Je ne sers pas les Hyuuga ici, alors lève-toi et sors de mon restaurant. »

Hinata fut si surprise de sa réaction qu'elle fut pétrifiée sur place.

« Maintenant! », s'exclama Naruto, sortant Hinata de sa stupeur. Elle sauta hors de sa chaise et s'élança vers la porte, n'osant même pas regarder derrière elle pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Elle se mit alors à déambuler à travers le village, perdue dans son monde intérieur, ne sachant même pas où ses pieds la menaient. Le frère de Naruko la détestait. Peut-être qu'il allait convaincre Naruko de la détester à son tour? Non, Naruko n'était pas comme ça. Mais allait-elle continuer d'être son amie si cette même amitié créait un gouffre entre elle et son frère récemment retrouvé? Hinata ne pouvait pas en bonne conscience demander à Naruko de choisir entre elle et son frère. Hinata était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que la personne au centre de ses craintes se trouvait juste devant elle.

« Que se passe-t-il, Hinata? », demanda Naruko avec inquiétude.

« Ce n'est rien. », répondit rapidement la Hyuuga. Naruko était extrêmement gentille, mais pour le moment, sa gentillesse ne faisait qu'empirer les choses pour Hinata.

« J'ai un bon conseil pour toi. », lui révéla Naruko. « Ne me dis pas qu'il ne se passe rien alors que tu es au bord des larmes. Bon, maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment. », insista Hinata, ne voulant pas parler du frère de son amie dans le dos de celui-ci. « Je n'ai simplement pas encore mangé et je suis un peu fatiguée et j'ai faim. C'est tout. »

« Eh bien, si tu as faim, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas t'acheter quelque chose à manger? », offrit la blonde. « On pourrait...oh, je vois. Laisse-moi deviner. Tu es allée au restaurant de mon frère, c'est ça? »

Hinata ne savait pas comment répondre sans mentir tout en ne faisant pas dévier la conversation vers un sujet glissant. Malheureusement, Naruko lui ôta tout choix en la matière.

« N'essaie même pas de le nier, je peux facilement voir que c'est ça le problème. », soupira la blonde. « J'aurais vraiment dû le prévoir. Bon, aussi bien régler tout ça maintenant. Viens avec moi. »

Sans même attendre une réponse, Naruko agrippa le bras de l'Hyuuga et la tira derrière elle. Hinata comprit rapidement qu'elles se redirigeaient vers le restaurant de Naruto et tenta brièvement de protester, mais Naruko continua en agissant comme si elle ne l'avait même pas entendue. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Hinata fut tirée à l'intérieur du restaurant duquel elle venait de se sauver, et elle vit qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de client.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu ramenée ici? », questionna Naruto avec une note d'agacement dans la voix, sans même se retourner pour les regarder. Hinata baissa la tête, souhaitant être n'importe où ailleurs plutôt qu'ici.

« Oh, tu veux parler de ma _coéquipière_? », riposta Naruko avec vigueur. « Je l'ai amenée ici parce que je sais que tu lui as dit quelque chose de stupide qui l'a bouleversée. Et pourquoi? Parce qu'elle est une Hyuuga? J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'Hanabi et Nanami penseraient de toi si elles savaient que tu te mettais à haïr les gens simplement parce qu'ils viennent du clan Hyuuga. »

Hinata était totalement surprise de voir Naruko la défendre de façon aussi vindicative contre son propre frère. Hinata appréciait le sentiment que cette défense créait en elle, même si elle était quelque peu perdue par rapport au sujet de leur conversation. Qui étaient Nanami et Hanabi?

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vraiment que je la déteste. », tenta de se justifier Naruto en se tournant pour leur faire face, arrêtant de faire ce qu'il faisait. « C'est simplement que je ne veux plus jamais devoir adresser la parole à un Hyuuga, c'est tout. »

« Ah oui? Parce que du point de vue d'Hinata, tu la haïs tellement que tu viens tout juste de la jeter à la porte de ton restaurant, et c'est à peine si tu ne lui as pas craché à la figure en le faisant. », s'enflamma Naruko. « Hinata est une des plus gentilles filles que j'ai jamais rencontrées et elle n'a jamais rien fait dans sa vie pour intentionnellement blesser quiconque. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu lui as dit, mais peu importe ce que c'était, tu l'as probablement blessée beaucoup plus profondément que tu ne le réalises. Maintenant, tu vas t'excuser et tu vas être sincère. Et si jamais tu dois un jour interagir avec Hinata, tu seras aussi poli que possible. C'est clair? »

Hinata était certaine que Naruto la détestait beaucoup trop pour changer d'avis à son sujet, mais de façon surprenante, les paroles de Naruko semblaient l'avoir fait réfléchir.

« Elle a raison. », soupira Naruto après un moment, secouant la tête. « Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais j'ai eu quelques mauvaises expériences avec le clan Hyuuga dans le passé. J'ai transposé ces mauvaises rencontres sur toi et je m'en excuse. Hinata, je sais que tu n'as pas la moindre raison de me pardonner, mais je veux que tu saches que je regrette vraiment d'avoir agis comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure. »

Et le plus surprenant dans tout ça, c'était que Naruto semblait _réellement_ regretter son geste. Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'avait fait son clan pour que Naruto leur en veuille à ce point, mais elle savait qu'il pouvait parfois être difficile d'interagir avec un Hyuuga à cause de leur complexe de supériorité. Alors elle supposait que ce n'était pas si dur d'imaginer que l'un d'entre eux avait un jour extrêmement offensé Naruto d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais pour l'instant, elle était simplement heureuse que tout se soit réglé.

« Non, je te pardonne. », assura Hinata. « Je tiens aussi à m'excuser de la part de mon clan pour le mal qu'il t'a causé dans le passé. », ajouta-t-elle en s'inclinant un peu.

« Voyons, Hinata! », se plaignit Naruko. « Tu ne devrais pas t'excuser dans une situation comme celle-là. Au contraire! Tu devrais plutôt lui donner une bonne raclée pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Crois-moi, il le mérite. »

« Non, je suis certaine qu'il ne voulait pas réellement être méchant. », sourit l'Hyuuga, contente d'avoir une si bonne amie. « C'est inutile d'avoir recours à la violence, Naruko. »

« Tu es réellement une bonne personne. », la complimenta Naruko avant de rapidement se tourner pour faire face à son frère. Elle lui donna alors un coup de poing de toutes ses forces en plein centre du ventre. Naruto se plia en deux en toussotant. « Mais moi je ne suis pas une bonne personne, alors je vais le punir à ta place. »

Hinata ne put empêcher sa bouche de s'entrouvrir devant cette scène, ayant peine à croire à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Mais peut-être que Naruko n'avait pas frappé son frère aussi fort que ce qu'elle avait cru de prime abord, parce que Naruto avait déjà récupéré et il regardait Naruko avec un regard agacé.

« Bon, comme tu sembles être en parfaite santé, mets-toi à la cuisine et prépare-nous un bon repas. », lui ordonna Naruko. « On est toutes les deux affamées. »

L'estomac d'Hinata gargouilla, comme pour appuyer les dires de son amie. Elle allait vraiment apprécier son repas en compagnie de Naruko et de Naruto. Et dire que quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait été au bord des larmes! Elle n'aurait jamais dû douter de son amie.

XxxXxxX

Naruko devenait de plus en plus impérieuse pour un clone. Mais d'un autre côté, Naruto était bien forcé d'admettre qu'il l'avait mérité dans ce cas précis. Même en passant très peu de temps avec Hinata pendant que les deux fillettes mangeaient, c'était très clair que l'opinion de Naruko avait été correcte. Hinata était juste une fille timide possédant un caractère très non-Hyuuga. Et elle ne semblait pas avoir entretenu de mauvais sentiments à l'égard de Naruto malgré ce qu'il venait tout juste de lui faire subir. Eh bien, il avait appris la leçon. Il ne fallait pas juger quelqu'un par son clan, _même_ si ledit clan était celui des Hyuuga.

Mais pour l'instant, Naruto se retrouvait seul une fois de plus. Pas qu'il le resterait pour bien longtemps, parce que les clients pour le souper étaient sur le point d'arriver. En fait, Naruto pouvait déjà sentir le premier client s'approcher de son restaurant. Mais peu importe qui cette personne était, une chose était certaine, son chakra était très impressionnant ; quasiment parfaitement contrôlé et très puissant. Cette personne était presque parvenue à échapper aux sens de Naruto, ce qui était littéralement inédit. Il s'agissait indéniablement d'un ninja, et d'un ninja très puissant en plus de ça. Mais Naruto n'était pas très surpris de recevoir un puissant ninja en tant que client. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, même le ninja le plus fort du monde devait manger de temps en temps.

Mais lorsque la personne à qui appartenait ce chakra impressionnant pénétra son restaurant, Naruto se raidit alors qu'il comprenait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un client normal. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et de taille moyenne. Mais le trait qui le rendait le plus remarquable aux yeux de Naruto était qu'il portait l'habit d'une organisation que le blond croyait avoir annihilée plusieurs siècles auparavant.

« Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici? », questionna immédiatement Naruto avec un regard suspicieux.

« Je me nomme Uchiha Itachi. », répondit l'homme. « Et je suis simplement venu confirmer une information. Je voulais m'assurer que vous étiez bel et bien toujours vivant, Hyuuga Naruto. »

* * *

Alors? Sérieusement, combien d'entre vous l'avait vue venir celle-là? Une tonne de questions se posent maintenant. Les plus notables étant celles du genre "Mais d'où Itachi sait-il que Naruto fait techniquement partie du clan Hyuuga?" "C'est quoi toute cette histoire avec le sceau d'Orochimaru?" etc…

J'ai hâte de recevoir vos avis et commentaires…

Merci, et à la prochaine ^^


	7. Conséquences

Salut.

Voilà, pour me faire pardonner pour le petit retard de la semaine passée, je poste ce chapitre avec une petite avance. On est quitte maintenant ^^

Ausis, je tiens à vous avertir : ce chapitre est comme "divisé" en plusieurs parties qui révèlent progressivement la même histoire en employant une échelle du temps courbe. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que ça veut dire, c'est tout simplement que certaines scènes sont racontées dans le désordre. Par exemple, dans ce chapitre, deux personnes voient quelqu'un se faire arrêter par des ANBU. Puis, deux scènes plus tard, la personne qui vient de se faire arrêter par les ANBU se FAIT réellement arrêter par les ANBU.

Bon, je sais que je m'explique sûrement mal, mais lisez et vous allez comprendre : c'est assez simple à suivre. Je voulais juste vous avertir.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Conséquences

Les yeux de Naruto se rétrécirent lorsqu'il entendit ce nom que personne n'était supposé connaître. Peu importe qui cet Uchiha Itachi était, il avait découvert certaines informations que Naruto ne voulait pas voir rendues publiques.

« Moi? Un Hyuuga? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir le Byakugan? Vous pensez réellement que je fais partie de ce prestigieux clan? », questionna Naruto, espérant que l'homme se tenant devant lui n'était pas aussi certain de son information qu'il ne semblait l'être.

« Oui. », répondit Itachi, pas le moins du monde perturbé par la question de Naruto. « Je connais un grand nombre de choses à votre sujet. Par exemple, je sais que vous êtes immensément plus vieux que ce que laisserait penser votre apparence. »

« Si tu es un tel expert à mon sujet, tu devrais savoir qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne portes pas cet uniforme en ma présence. », rétorqua le blond d'un ton glacial, faisant un pas menaçant vers l'avant en décidant qu'il pouvait arrêter de faire semblant de ne pas être celui qu'il était.

« L'Akatsuki n'est plus la même organisation que par le passé. », expliqua l'Uchiha sans sembler être découragé par la menace sous-entendue. « En fait, nous serions très intéressé d'établir une collaboration avec vous, si possible. Vous apprendrez que nos buts ne sont pas si différents des vôtres. »

« Ça c'est ce que tu dis. », corrigea Naruto, sceptique. « Mais je suis désavantagé. Malgré tout ce que tu sembles savoir à mon sujet, je ne te connais pas toi ni ta "nouvelle" Akatsuki. Commence déjà par me dire comment tu es parvenu à m'identifier. Ou encore mieux : comment as-tu fait pour savoir que j'existais? »

« Je suis un membre de l'Akatsuki ainsi qu'un Uchiha. », répliqua Itachi. « Est-ce si surprenant que je connaisse votre existence? »

« Quel est le lien avec le fait que tu sois un Uchiha? », s'enquit Naruto avec confusion.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas au courant, n'est-ce pas? », répondit le frère de Sasuke sur un ton énigmatique.

« Pour aussi plaisant que rester assis ici pour jouer à ton petit jeu toute la journée pourrait être, il y a quelqu'un qui arrive. », l'informa Naruto. « Alors je veux que tu sortes de mon restaurant. » Naruto reprit la parole lorsque l'Uchiha ne bougea pas, « …Maintenant, s'il te plaît. »

Itachi, cependant, ne montra pas le moindre signe d'avoir l'intention de faire ce qu'il lui avait ordonné de faire, s'entêtant à rester sur place alors que Naruto pouvait sentir la présence approcher de plus en plus de son restaurant. Il était évident que l'Uchiha le faisait délibérément. Naruto ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'Itachi savait que faire voler sa couverture en éclats était la dernière chose à faire s'il voulait le voir "collaborer" avec l'Akatsuki.

« J'ai dit dehors! », hurla le blond au moment même où Sakura apparaissait à la porte de son établissement. Naruto allait au moins s'assurer qu'il soit clair qu'il n'était pas ami avec l'homme devant lui.

« Très bien. Je vais vous donner un peu de temps pour considérer notre offre. », l'informa Itachi. « Je reviendrai. »

Avec une vitesse assez impressionnante, l'Uchiha disparut alors de son restaurant, laissant Naruto seul avec une Sakura bouche bée.

« C'était qui, lui? », questionna la rose.

« Juste quelqu'un qui n'accepterait pas "non" comme une réponse valable. », répliqua Naruto.

Sakura ne chercha pas à obtenir de réponse plus précise, ne voulant sans doute pas paraître impolie, mais il était évident que la réponse du blond ne l'avait pas satisfait. Naruto espérait seulement que cette rencontre ne viendrait pas tout gâcher.

XxxXxxX

« Puis-je supposer que tu m'as fait venir ici à cause de la situation avec Itachi? », s'inquiéta Hiruzen en entrant dans le bureau de Minato.

« Oui. Comme je le pensais, vous êtes déjà au courant, mais nous avons reçu plusieurs rapports disant qu'il avait été repéré ici, à Konoha. », annonça Minato. « Et si on peut se fier ses habits, il a rejoint les rangs de l'Akatsuki. En me basant sur le nombre d'informations que l'on a reçu à propos de sa visite, je ne peux que conclure qu'il s'est intentionnellement laissé repérer pour qu'on sache qu'il était ici. Il voulait nous faire passer un message. »

« Itachi est déterminé à se faire passer pour le "méchant" de l'histoire pour protéger son frère et l'honneur de son clan. », déclara le Sarutobi. « On ne peut qu'espérer qu'il souhaitait simplement rappeler son existence aux gens de Konoha pour qu'ils laissent les Uchiha tranquilles. Parce que si Itachi nous a réellement trahis, je n'aimerais mieux pas avoir à imaginer les conséquences. Mais tout ceci n'explique pas la raison pour laquelle tu m'as fait venir. Tu sais tout ça aussi bien que moi. »

« C'est simplement que la personne en charge de l'enquête sur l'Akatsuki est Jiraiya-sensei et que j'essaie de rentrer en contact avec lui. », expliqua le Namikaze. « Bien sûr, tu sais à quel point il est difficile à trouver. J'espérais que tu pourrais peut-être avoir un indice quant à où il pourrait bien être. Ou peut-être que tu as un moyen de lui envoyer un message rapidement? »

« J'ai peut-être bien une idée ou deux. », admit le Sandaime. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

« Merci. », accepta le Yondaime. « J'ai vraiment besoin d'entendre son opinion à propos de tout ça. »

XxxXxxX

Sasuke rentra tôt à sa maison, son équipe ayant été renvoyée chez elle lorsque Sarutobi-sensei avait été convoqué pour une raison ou une autre. Mais loin de Sasuke l'idée de se plaindre d'avoir quelques missions de rang D de moins à faire aujourd'hui. Pénétrant le hall d'entrée de sa maison, il fit connaître sa présence en saluant fortement sa mère. Elle était dans une autre pièce, mais même avec la distance les séparant, Sasuke avait senti qu'elle avait sursauté lorsqu'il l'avait saluée. Il alla donc la rejoindre pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir de sitôt. », dit-elle avec un air nerveux. « Est-ce qu'il y a un problème? »

« Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre problème jusqu'à il y a une minute. », répondit Sasuke en fronçant des sourcils. « Mais si je me fie à ta réaction, il y _a_ un problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

Mikoto poussa un profond soupir. « Je ne voulais vraiment pas te dire ceci, Sasuke. », commença-t-elle. « Mais je suis certaine que tu vas en entendre parler tôt ou tard, et il vaut mieux que l'information vienne de moi. Itachi a été vu dans le village aujourd'hui. »

Sasuke entrouvrit la bouche et serra ses poings involontairement. Pourquoi Itachi reviendrait-il au village sans arrêter pour venir saluer son petit frère? Sasuke avait espéré revoir son frère depuis des années, mais il devait admettre que cette nouvelle était complètement inattendue.

« Sasuke, on en a parlé déjà. », ajouta sa mère, essayant de le calmer. « Itachi est parti. Je ne veux pas que tu recommences à être obsédé par ton grand frère. Tu devrais continuer de vivre ta vie et laisser le village s'occuper du problème. »

« Comment veux-tu que je vive ma vie? », demanda Sasuke avec colère. « On a jamais entendu sa version des faits. Tout ce qu'on a comme preuve, c'est la parole de quelques hommes. Et je ne ferais jamais autant confiance à un de ces hommes qu'à Itachi. Comment pouvons-nous savoir que ce ne sont pas_ eux_ qui ont tué père avant d'accuser Itachi? »

« Je t'en prie, Sasuke. », le supplia sa mère. « Ça fait des années de ça maintenant. Pourquoi ne peux-tu simplement pas oublier Itachi et passer à autre chose? »

« Je m'excuse. », répondit Sasuke. « Mais je ne peux juste pas oublier Itachi. »

Et avec cette dernière déclaration, il s'élança à l'extérieur et retourna vers le village pour essayer de découvrir tout ce qu'il pouvait au sujet de la récente apparition de son frère.

XxxXxxX

« Je crois bien que vous me devez un nouveau jutsu. », rigola Naruko après avoir montré sa maîtrise parfaite du Fuuton : Reppuushoo (paume de vent).

« Oui, je suppose. », répondit Minato avec amusement. « Mais avant ça, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous trois. J'ai quelques plans pour l'équipe dans un futur proche, et je veux m'assurer que vous soyez prêts. Alors même si c'est un peu tôt pour ça, je vous donne votre première mission de rang C aujourd'hui. »

« Cool! », s'exclama Kiba. « Alors? C'est quoi la mission? »

« Quelques-uns de nos ninjas sont partis en mission de reconnaissance autour de Konoha. », les informa l'Hokage. « Ils étaient supposés déposer leur rapport plus tôt dans la journée, mais on a pas encore eu de nouvelles d'eux. Nous allons donc nous diriger vers l'endroit où ils étaient supposés patrouiller et on va tenter de les localiser. Hinata, Kiba, vous êtes tous les deux très bien équipés pour une mission de recherche, alors j'espère que je pourrai compter sur vous. »

« Tu parles que vous pouvez compter sur nous! », déclara Kiba avec confiance.

« Je vais essayer de ne pas vous décevoir. », ajouta timidement Hinata, contrastant étrangement avec la réponse bruyante de l'Inuzuka.

« Bien. » dit Minato en hochant la tête. « Nous allons partir immédiatement. »

Les quatre ninjas et un chien — Kushina étant absente aujourd'hui — s'élancèrent en direction de la forêt qui entourait Konoha et ils commencèrent à arpenter les bois à la recherche d'indices. À peu près une heure après le début de leurs recherches, Akamaru repéra une odeur. Suivant cette odeur, ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une traînée de sang.

« Akamaru dit que la piste se sépare. », annonça Kiba. « Trois hommes sont partis en direction de la piste couverte de sang, et il y a un autre homme qui est parti dans une autre direction. »

« Okay, alors voici ce qu'on va faire. On va se séparer. », ordonna Minato après avoir reçu ces informations de la part de l'Inuzuka. « Je suis certain que je peux pister un homme qui saigne, et j'ai comme l'impression que les problèmes seront focalisés là où seront les trois hommes. Vous trois, vous allez continuer en suivant les traces de celui qui est parti seul dans une autre direction. J'ai bon espoir qu'il s'agissait d'un de nos ninjas qui essayait de se sauver avec les informations qu'il avait trouvées. Mais juste au cas où, je vais vous laisser un de mes kunai spéciaux. Je vais venir vérifier de temps à autres si vous allez toujours bien en utilisant l'Hiraishin. »

Les trois Genin réalisèrent soudainement le sérieux de la situation, alors ils hochèrent simplement la tête. Kiba prit le kunai que leur tendait Minato et les Genin s'élancèrent sur les talons d'Akamaru tandis que Minato partait dans la direction opposée. Hinata espérait sincèrement que Minato allait arriver à temps pour sauver la personne qui avait laissé cette trace de sang.

Les trois Genin ne s'étaient séparés de Minato que depuis une quinzaine de minutes lorsqu'Hinata demanda à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent. « Il y a deux hommes qui sont cachés dans les arbres en avant de nous. », révéla-t-elle à ses coéquipiers. « Et aucun d'entre eux n'a l'air d'être originaire de Konoha. »

Comprenant rapidement que leur embuscade avait été repérée, les deux hommes tout de noir vêtus sortirent de leur cachette et foncèrent en direction des trois Genin. Naruko ne pouvait pas voir la moindre indication sur leur habits qui pourrait lui dire de quel village ces hommes provenaient, et ils portaient en plus un masque qui leur cachait le visage. Le seul trait physionomique qu'elle pouvait voir était la couleur de leurs yeux, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour apprendre quoi que ce soit.

Évitant habilement quelques shuriken lancés par l'homme à sa droite, Naruko fonça à son tour pour les attaquer. L'homme bloqua le premier coup de poing de Naruko avec une garde plutôt faible puis fit un saut vers l'arrière, essayant de mettre de la distance entre lui et la blonde. Déviant un kunai lancé dans sa direction par l'homme à l'aide de son propre kunai, Naruko essaya de se rapprocher de son adversaire, mais l'homme continuait de constamment reculer pour rester hors de sa portée.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction de ses coéquipiers, elle eut un petit sourire en voyant que Kiba et Hinata s'en sortaient très bien contre le deuxième ninja ennemi. En effet, ce dernier était complètement sur la défensive, surclassé par la puissance combinée du Gatsuga de l'Inuzuka et du Juken de l'Hyuuga. L'adversaire de Naruko sembla lui aussi remarqué la détresse de son partenaire puisque, utilisant la distraction de Naruko, il la contourna et s'élança en direction des trois autres combattants — quatre, en comptant le chien — pour aider son ami.

« Hinata, attrape! », cria Naruko juste avant de lancer un Reppuushoo à moyenne puissance dans le dos de son adversaire, l'envoyant fendre les airs en direction d'Hinata à une vitesse supérieure à celle qu'il avait prévue.

Heureusement, Hinata était prête à l'accueillir lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, ayant entendu l'avertissement de Naruko. Du point de vue de Naruko, le ninja n'avait aucun moyen pour éviter un coup direct du Juken d'Hinata, un coup qui le blesserait probablement très sévèrement — Hinata n'essaierait sûrement pas de le tuer, même si elle en avait la capacité. Cependant, au tout dernier moment, un troisième ninja tout de noir vêtu sorti de derrière un arbre les entourant et il se jeta contre l'ancien adversaire de Naruko, le faisant dévier de sa trajectoire ce qui lui permit de ne pas être atteint par le coup d'Hinata.

Naruko étendit rapidement ses sens pour voir s'il y avait d'autres ninjas dissimulés dans les environs, mais son examen hâtif lui révéla que la forêt les entourant n'était peuplée que d'animaux et d'insectes. Les trois Genin n'avaient plus l'avantage numérique — sans compter Akamaru —, mais Naruko comptait bien rectifier cet état de fait. Elle avait aisément déduit que le premier ninja contre lequel elle s'était battu plus tôt préférait de loin rester à distance, alors elle allait lui coller aux talons et elle allait le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Avant même que son adversaire ait eu le temps de récupérer de l'attaque manquée, Naruko était déjà à ses côtés, le forçant à reculer avec empressement pour éviter son assaut. Mais elle ne le laissait pas mettre de distance entre eux, et elle était sur le point de franchir sa garde. De plus, même en un contre un, Hinata et Kiba semblaient avoir le dessus sur leur adversaire respectif.

Réalisant aisément qu'il était très mal adapté pour combattre son adversaire blond, la cible de Naruko lança quelques kunai dans sa direction, visant le côté gauche de son corps. Aussitôt que les kunai eurent quitté les mains du ninja tout de noir vêtu, il s'élança vers la gauche de Naruko pour la contourner une fois de plus afin d'aller porter assistance à un de ses compagnons.

Naruko, cependant, n'allait certainement pas se laisser prendre de court une deuxième fois dans un seul combat alors, plutôt que d'éviter les kunai, elle leva son bras gauche devant elle et elle le mit sur la trajectoire des trois kunai, ce qui fit pénétrer deux des trois armes dans son bras tandis que la dernière se nichait dans son épaule. L'homme était si surpris par cette tactique qu'il ne pensa même pas à lever sa garde lorsque Naruko poursuivit sa charge et qu'elle lui donna un puissant coup de pied directement sur la jambe, faisant entendre un "crac" sonore. Elle était à quelques secondes de le mettre hors d'état de nuire de façon...définitive, dirons-nous, mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de mettre un terme aux jours de son adversaire, Minato apparut entre elle et le ninja, et Naruko s'arrêta instantanément.

« Stop! », cria Minato d'une voix autoritaire. « C'est assez. »

Les ennemis ainsi que les Genin obéirent à sa commande, mettant un terme aux hostilités. Naruko fronça les sourcils, essayant de déterminer pourquoi leur combat avait été arrêté lorsque le dernier ninja qui avait rejoint les deux autres laissa tomber le henge qui camouflait la présence de Kushina. Les deux autres "ennemis" enlevèrent simplement leur masque, révélant deux visages que Naruko était quasi certaine d'avoir aperçu une fois ou deux dans le passé, quelque part dans le village. La mission n'était donc qu'une grande farce élaborée?

« J'suis sûr que cette gamine folle a brisé mon genoux! », se plaignit fortement l'homme blessé.

« Si tu ne peux même pas combattre une Genin débutante sans te faire blesser, c'est de ta propre faute, Kotetsu. », retourna Kushina sans la moindre sympathie.

« Et comment est-ce que j'étais supposé savoir qu'elle était suicidaire? », argumenta-t-il. « N'importe quelle personne censée aurait évité ma dernière attaque! »

« Kotetsu marque un point. », réprimanda Minato avec un regard sérieux tout en se tournant vers Naruko. « Ton équipe semblait avoir le dessus, et tu savais que tu avais un puissant allié — en l'occurrence, moi — qui n'était pas trop loin. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de courir un tel risque? »

« Je savais que mes blessures ne seraient pas sérieuses. », répondit Naruko. « Et j'étais certaine que j'allais créer une ouverture dans la garde de mon adversaire. Comme ça, j'aurais pu aller porter assistance à mes coéquipiers plus rapidement. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, Minato-sensei, dans le monde des ninjas, _sembler avoir le dessus_ peut être quelque chose d'absolument inutile si on n'a pas _réellement_ le dessus. Selon les informations que j'avais, l'adversaire de Kiba ou encore celui d'Hinata aurait très bien pu être un Jonin en train de s'amuser avec lui ou elle. À n'importe quel moment, un de mes coéquipiers aurait pu mourir. »

« Mais, et si les kunai avaient été empoisonnés? », questionna Hinata, s'incrustant dans la conversation avec plus de conviction qu'en temps normal.

Empoisonnées ou non, Naruko n'était pas habituée à s'inquiéter de blessures aussi mineures que celles-là. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus expliquer qu'avant, elle guérissait de quasiment n'importe quelle blessure en quelques secondes.

« Pardon. », dit-elle plutôt. « J'aurais dû être plus prudente. »

« Être prête à se sacrifier pour son équipe est un trait de caractère tout à fait merveilleux. », s'adoucit Minato. « Mais il faut aussi que tu prennes les sentiments de tes coéquipiers en considération. »

« Eh bien, moi je trouve que c'était trop cool. », complimenta Kiba.

« Ouais, tu ne devrais pas te concentrer seulement sur les points négatifs, Minato. », intervint Kushina. « Tes Genin ne se sont pas fait avoir par l'embuscade. Ils ont très bien travaillé en équipe. Aucun d'entre eux n'a paniqué même si c'était supposément leur premier véritable combat, et ils ont démontré des habiletés au combat qui dépassent les attentes pour une équipe de Genin nouvellement graduée. »

« Je voulais simplement qu'ils retiennent la leçon, mais tu as raison. », admit Minato. « Tout bien considéré, c'était du bon travail. Maintenant, Izumo, pourquoi n'aiderais-tu pas Kotetsu à retourner au village? Je vais m'assurer que Naruko soit soignée convenablement et on se retrouvera à l'hôpital. »

« Bien, Hokage-sama. », répondit le Chunin, se déplaçant pour aller aider son ami blessé.

« Et toi, laisse-moi voir ton bras. Je vais devoir le bander avant que tu ne te vides de tout ton sang. », ordonna Minato avec un ton blagueur.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait et bientôt, toute son équipe la plaignait à cause de sa blessure même si ce n'étaient que quelques égratignures. Naruko se demanda un petit moment comment ses coéquipiers se sentiraient s'ils savaient que la personne pour qui ils étaient si inquiets n'était qu'un clone qui jouait un rôle depuis le tout début. Elle sentit même un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée d'être obligée de mentir à ses amis, mais elle allait devoir vivre avec pour pouvoir atteindre son but ultime.

XxxXxxX

Sasuke n'avait pas trouvé le moindre signe du passage d'Itachi lors de ses recherches la veille. En fait, sa tentative de rassembler des informations n'avait servi qu'à confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà ; Itachi était venu à Konoha, mais personne ne savait ce qu'il était venu faire au village. La seule chose qui avait été ne serait-ce que _possiblement_ utile pour de plus amples recherches avait été la description de l'habit que portait son frère.

N'étant pas parvenu à trouver la moindre piste, c'est avec réluctance que Sasuke se rendit au point de rendez-vous avec son équipe le lendemain du jour où son frère était venu à Konoha. Il accomplit les missions à la perfection comme d'habitude, mais il avait encore moins d'enthousiasme que les autres jours consacrés aux missions de rang D. En fait, il était tellement distrait qu'il ne remarqua pas avant la toute fin de la journée que Sakura aussi se comportait de façon étrange, c'est-à-dire qu'elle n'avait même pas essayé de lui adresser la parole une seule fois de la journée.

En ce qui concernait Sasuke, c'était une grande amélioration, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à la laisser partir sans lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. C'était probablement simplement pour avoir une idée de ce qu'il lui fallait faire pour avoir la paix dans le futur, oui, c'était sûrement ça. Donc, lorsque l'équipe sept eut enfin terminé toutes leurs missions de la journée, il l'approcha après que le Sandaime et Shino soient partis.

« Es-tu malade? », demanda-t-il. « Tu étais encore moins utile aujourd'hui qu'en temps normal. »

« Non, c'est juste...je suis seulement inquiète pour Naruko et je ne sais pas quoi faire. », répondit Sakura avec un air perdu.

« Si c'est à propos de Naruko, alors je ne veux vraiment pas savoir c'est quoi le problème. », dit-il froidement en faisant demi-tour pour s'éloigner.

« Ne dis pas ça. », l'admonesta-t-elle. « Le problème, c'est que j'ai vu le grand frère de Naruko en train de parler avec un homme étrange. Ils ont mentionnés quelque chose à propos d'une offre refusée. En plus, Naruto ne semblait pas trop content de le voir. Mais j'ai quand même peur qu'il soit en contact avec un type de personnes peu recommandables. J'ai envie de le dire à quelqu'un, mais je pourrais causer des problèmes au frère de Naruko si je le fais. Et de toute façon, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait dans ce restaurant. »

Attends deux petites minutes! Le frère de Naruko parlait à un homme étrange? La journée où Itachi avait été vu au village? Non, Sasuke était juste tellement concentré sur Itachi qu'il le voyait partout. Mais malgré tout, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de demander.

« Sakura, est-ce que tu te souviens de quoi avait l'air l'homme étrange? Ou de comment il était habillé? », s'enquit l'Uchiha en essayant d'avoir l'air désintéressé, mais en échouant lamentablement.

« Eh bien, je ne l'ai vu que de derrière. », commença la rose. « Mais il avait des cheveux noirs et il portait un uniforme noir avec des dessins rouges dessus. Un peu comme des nuages. »

Sasuke n'avait même pas attendu qu'elle ait fini de parler avant de s'élancer vers le centre du village à toute vitesse. Il ignora avec l'aisance de l'habitude les appels de Sakura alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le restaurant en question. La grande trappe qui servait de bouche à la rose était doublement utile aujourd'hui. Premièrement, elle lui avait donné un indice qui lui permettrait peut-être de découvrir ce que son frère faisait dans le village la veille. Deuxièmement, elle avait tellement parlé de ce restaurant ces derniers temps que Sasuke pouvait le localiser sans même y être déjà allé lui-même.

Alors qu'il courrait, l'esprit de Sasuke tournait à toute allure, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu attirer l'attention d'Itachi chez le frère de Naruko. Itachi lui avait fait une offre? Et une offre qui n'avait pas plu au frère de Naruko? Qu'est-ce que Sasuke _connaissait_ au sujet de ce fameux Naruto?

Le jeune Uchiha avait bien peur que ses connaissances au sujet de cet homme puissent se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. Il était propriétaire d'un restaurant, il était un ancien prêtre, et il ressemblait supposément au Yondaime. Aucune de ces informations ne pouvait lui être d'une quelconque utilité. À moins que...était-ce possible que sa ressemblance avec le Yondaime soit plus qu'une simple coïncidence? Pouvaient-ils être réellement de la même famille?

Ça semblait être une théorie tirée par les cheveux, mais c'était la seule que Sasuke avait. Si l'Hokage était impliqué dans toute cette affaire qui avait forcé Itachi à quitter le village, un membre de la famille du Yondaime serait un bon otage. Atteignant enfin sa destination, Sasuke mit ses questions de côté pour mieux se concentrer sur la confrontation qui l'attendait alors qu'il entrait quasiment en courant dans le restaurant.

« Je suis désolé, mais j'ai fermé boutique plus tôt aujourd'hui. », lui dit un homme qui ne pouvait qu'être le Naruto dont tout le monde parlait. Il ressemblait très fortement au Yondaime, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

« Pourquoi mon frère est-il venu ici hier? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à te dire? », questionna Sasuke sur un ton qui démontrait très clairement qu'il attendait une réponse, tout en avançant vers le blond devant lui avant d'enfoncer son index contre le torse de l'homme, comme pour marteler son point.

« Ton frère? », répéta Naruto alors qu'il poussait sur le côté le bras du gamin qui se tenait devant lui. Le blond n'avait pas du tout l'air amusé de la provocation triviale du jeune Uchiha, « Je ne sais même pas qui tu es. Si tu veux que je te dise quoi que ce soit, il serait dans ton meilleur intérêt d'être plus poli envers moi, petit. »

« Je parlais d'Itachi. », se calma Sasuke. « Et ne me dites pas qu'il n'était pas ici. Je _sais_ qu'il était là. »

« Ah, oui, lui. », répondit Naruto. « J'aurais dû me douter que cette petite rencontre me créerait des ennuis. Je n'avais jamais vu ton frère avant hier, mais il est entré dans mon restaurant de la manière la plus cavalière qui soit et il a essayé de me recruter pour sa petite organisation. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé, puis il est parti. »

« Mon frère est un des ninjas les plus forts des cinq grands villages cachés. », se vanta Sasuke. « Pourquoi serait-il intéressé par quelqu'un comme vous? »

« J'en sais pas plus que toi. », répondit Naruto en haussant les épaules. « Peut-être qu'il est religieux et qu'il voulait que je lui donne des conseils spirituels? Qui sait? Il ne m'a jamais vraiment dit pourquoi il voulait que je les rejoigne. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. », s'impatienta Sasuke en roulant les yeux.

« Hey, c'est _ton_ frère, pas le mien. Tu devrais le connaître bien mieux que moi, ce qui signifie que tu as de meilleures chances que moi de découvrir ce qu'il me voulait. »

Sasuke était certain que le frère de Naruko en savait plus que ce qu'il disait, mais il était aussi certain qu'il n'en apprendrait pas plus en l'interrogeant plus longuement. Et de toute façon, il avait déjà une des choses pour lesquelles il était venu ici. Tandis qu'il sortait du restaurant sans ajouter un mot de plus, il examina la minuscule aiguille qu'il avait collée au bout de son index.

Elle était suffisamment mince pour que la personne qui se faisait piquer ne le remarque même pas, mais Sasuke était quand même parvenu à obtenir une petite goutte de sang qui pendait au bout de l'aiguille. Il fit glisser l'aiguille dans un petit sac en plastique qu'il scella avant de se diriger vers l'hôpital. Lorsqu'il arriva à la grande bâtisse où on soignait tous les malades, il suivit les panneaux indicatifs sur les murs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rendu devant le bureau du directeur de l'hôpital.

« Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider? », questionna une jeune femme, l'interceptant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte du bureau.

« Je dois voir le directeur. », déclara-t-il.

« J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit trop occupée pour le moment. », l'informa-t-elle obligeamment. « Mais il vous suffit de prendre un rendez-vous. »

« C'est extrêmement important. », insista Sasuke d'une voix puissante, enragé à l'idée d'être arrêté si près du but. « Je peux te garantir que le directeur _va_ vouloir me voir. »

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu veux la voir et je vais moi-même décider si c'est assez important pour la déranger. », argumenta la réceptionniste, ne semblant pas être elle-même très contente du comportement de Sasuke.

« Oh, bon sang! Laisse-le venir, Shizune! », hurla une voix en provenance de derrière la porte du bureau. « De toute façon, c'est pas comme si je pouvais travailler pendant que vous deux faites un vacarme pareil! »

« Tout de suite, Tsunade-sama! », s'empressa d'accepter Shizune.

Sasuke afficha un sourire victorieux alors qu'il la contournait pour pénétrer le bureau tant convoité. Il fut alors accueilli par une femme qui semblait très mécontente.

« J'espère vraiment pour toi que la raison de ta présence ici est importante, gamin. », le menaça-t-elle.

« J'ai un échantillon de sang que je dois faire analyser pour faire un test d'ADN. », révéla-t-il en lui montrant le sac dans lequel était l'aiguille enduite du sang de Naruto.

« Et je suppose que tu ne t'es pas embarrassé de quelque chose d'aussi trivial que l'est le consentement de la personne concernée, c'est ça? », questionna-t-elle, prenant une pose tout juste assez longue pour s'assurer qu'il ne répondrait pas à sa question. « Je le savais! Analyser cet échantillon serait complètement immoral. Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois qu'un test d'ADN pourrait te prouver, et franchement, je m'en fous, alors sors de mon bureau et ne reviens pas. »

« Même si ce sang pourrait appartenir à un membre de la famille du Yondaime? », questionna Sasuke avec un sourire en coin. « Probablement son fils. »

Le regard de Tsunade fut involontairement attiré vers le sac.

« Je trouve que c'est difficile à croire. », déclara-t-elle après un moment. « Et même si c'était vrai, ça ne serait pas suffisant pour me faire analyser ce sang. Même si tu avais toutes les preuves du monde, sans le consentement du propriétaire de ce sang, je ne l'analyserai jamais. »

« J'avoue que je pourrais avoir tort. », admit Sasuke. « Mais je connais mon frère, Itachi. Je sais qu'Itachi est intéressé par cet homme. Et vous savez tout comme moi que mon frère ne fait _jamais_ d'erreur. Aussi, je tiens à préciser que l'homme à qui appartient ce sang a une petite sœur qui n'est qu'une Genin. Si j'ai raison, elle pourrait être en grave danger. »

« Tout ça est très intéressant. », déclara Tsunade. « Mais c'est l'Hokage en personne que tu devrais aller voir pour parler de ça. Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu préfères ne pas le mettre au courant étant données les circonstances, mais sans ses ordres, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour toi. »

« Okay. Dans ce cas, je ferais mieux de vous laisser garder cet échantillon juste pour que vous soyez certaine que personne d'autre ne pourra se comporter de manière contraire à l'éthique en l'analysant sans ordre de l'Hokage. », dit Sasuke en déposant le sac contenant l'aiguille et le sang sur le bureau de la sannin. « Après tout, si vous êtes prête à passer le reste de vos jours à vous demander si j'avais raison et à vous inquiéter du sort d'une innocente petite fille qui risque fort d'être blessée parce que vous suivez un code d'éthique, qui suis-je pour vous en empêcher? À la limite, si jamais le pire arrivait et que cette jeune fille mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances, vous pourrez toujours vous réconforter en vous disant que votre comportement était tout ce qu'il y a de plus éthique. »

Et avec cette dernière phrase, Sasuke fit demi-tour, laissant Tsunade seule avec ses pensées. Le jeune Uchiha se demandait combien de temps la morale de la sannin tiendrait le coup maintenant qu'elle était seule. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit comme quoi elle n'analyserait _jamais_ cet échantillon, Sasuke était certain qu'il aurait les résultats de l'analyse le lendemain matin.

XxxXxxX

Naruko était sortie de son appartement peu de temps après l'heure du midi. Elle avait été placée en congé forcé pour qu'elle puisse récupérer de ses blessures, mais elle en avait plus qu'assez de toutes ces personnes qui venaient la voir pour lui donner des fleurs ou des cartes de prompt rétablissement. Et c'était sans parler des personnes qui venaient la voir pour lui faire la leçon sur le comportement à adopter lors des missions et pour la réprimander pour son acte irréfléchi.

Alors elle se retrouva à déambuler à travers le village, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire de sa journée. Ses pieds la menèrent éventuellement devant une station de sources thermales qu'elle fixa avec envie. Elle n'avait pas été à une dans une source thermale depuis...eh bien, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se souvenir avec exactitude, mais elle savait que ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps. Le problème, c'était qu'avec le corps qu'elle avait présentement, elle ne se sentait pas confortable à l'idée d'aller d'un côté ou de l'autre des bains publics.

Mais malgré cela, elle fit le tour de la clôture, souhaitant pouvoir y entrer sans être mal à l'aise. En fait, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, un simple henge pour revêtir l'apparence d'un jeune homme lui permettrait de pénétrer du côté des hommes sans causer une scène. Elle était sur le point d'exécuter ce plan particulier lorsqu'elle repéra un homme d'un âge moyen qui était en plein acte de voyeurisme, espionnant, à travers un petit trou, les femmes nues qui se détendaient de leur côté de la clôture. Décidant de faire sa bonne action de la journée, Naruko alla le confronter.

« Que crois-tu être en train de faire? », questionna-t-elle avec une voix froide.

« Silence, gamine. », répondit l'homme après un bref regard dans sa direction. « Ce sont des affaires d'adultes. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Je ne suis pas trop jeune pour reconnaître un voyeur quand j'en vois un. », rétorqua Naruko en secouant la tête. « Alors voici ce qu'il va se passer. Si tu ne quittes immédiatement les lieux, je vais m'assurer que toutes les femmes de l'autre côté sachent ce que tu es en train de faire. »

« Allons, allons, ne soyons pas déraisonnable, okay? », essaya-t-il de l'apaiser avec une voix douce. Il fit néanmoins quelques pas pour s'éloigner du trou à travers lequel il espionnait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il fut à une distance sécuritaire, il posa pour la première fois un regard attentif sur Naruko. À un point tel qu'elle commençait à se demander si le vieil homme pensait l'avoir déjà vue auparavant. Mais après un certain moment, il mit une main dans sa poche et en ressortit une petite carte qu'il lui tendit.

« En fait, maintenant que je te regarde, je peux voir que tu as du potentiel. », lui révéla-t-il. « Contacte-moi dans quelques années. Je serai peut-être capable de te dédier une scène complète dans un de mes livres. »

Naruko avait atteint ses limites et elle était sur le point de violemment le faire savoir à son interlocuteur, mais l'homme aux cheveux blancs fut sauvé de sa furie par l'arrivée impromptue d'un ANBU.

« Jiraiya-sama. », commença le membre des forces spéciales. « Le Sandaime avait raison ; vous étiez bel et bien là où il l'avait dit. Votre présence est requise dans les plus brefs délais. Un évènement important requiert votre attention. »

Naruko était surprise. Cet homme était le légendaire Jiraiya des sannin? Mais c'était vrai qu'être habile n'était pas synonyme d'être une personne décente.

« Je dois y aller. », dit Jiraiya en se tournant vers elle. « Mais garde bien cette carte à un endroit sécuritaire, okay »?

Il disparut rapidement, vite suivi par l'ANBU, laissant ainsi Naruko seule. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais décida après un moment de réflexion que ce n'étaient pas de ses affaires. Naruko allait donc pouvoir consacrer son temps à faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus utile. Plus précisément, prendre un bon bain relaxant.

XxxXxxX

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke retourna à l'hôpital. Il retrouva aisément le bureau de Tsunade et ne fut arrêté par personne lorsqu'il le pénétra. Il découvrit la raison de cet accès facilité lorsqu'il eut entré dans la pièce ; Shizune était déjà dans le bureau, discutant d'un sujet quelconque avec la sannin.

« Alors, avez-vous fini les tests ADN? », demanda-t-il. Cette question fit apparaître une petite expression coupable sur le visage de Shizune. « Je pense que je peux dire sans trop avoir peur de me tromper que vous les avez fait, si je me fie à la réaction de votre assistante. Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé? »

« Je ne devrais vraiment pas te dire ça. », commença la sannin. « Mais tu es extrêmement chanceux, parce que toute cette histoire te touche de beaucoup plus près que tu ne le crois. C'est clair que ce Naruto a une bonne quantité de sang Uchiha qui coule dans ses veines. Il possède même un petit nombre des chromosomes nécessaires à l'activation du Sharingan. »

« Êtes-vous en train de me dire qu'il pourrait être capable d'activer le Sharingan? », questionna Sasuke avec choc.

« Je suis quasiment catégorique qu'il ne pourra jamais l'activer. », l'assura Tsunade. « J'ai dit qu'il possède quelques-uns des chromosomes nécessaires. Mais à vrai dire, il n'en possède même pas la moitié. Mais c'était quand même suffisant pour me convaincre de comparer son sang avec un échantillon de sang d'un Uchiha. Mes résultats montrent qu'Itachi ne faisait que visiter un membre de sa famille éloignée. »

Sasuke n'en croyait pas un seul mot. Pourquoi Itachi visiterait-il quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait quasiment pas sans arrêter pour parler à son propre petit frère? Les pensées du jeune Uchiha furent interrompues par l'apparition du Yondaime.

« C'est quoi toute cette histoire de fils inconnu? », questionna-t-il avec autorité sans s'encombrer avec d'inutiles salutations. Mais cette question ne faisait que confirmer la théorie initiale de Sasuke.

« Ce n'était vraiment pas le meilleur timing. », soupira Tsunade. « Mais puisqu'il semble que ce secret ne peut pas rester secret...Oui, les tests d'ADN révèlent très clairement que Naruto est ton fils. »

« C'est très intéressant, parce que je sais de source sûre que je n'ai _pas_ de fils. », répondit Minato d'une voix dangereuse. « Alors je vais immédiatement aller essayer de découvrir pourquoi le sang de ce Naruto affirme le contraire. »

Et avec ces dernières paroles l'Hokage disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Si Naruto n'était pas le fils biologique du Yondaime, cela signifiait qu'il y avait un nombre quasi infini de nouvelles possibilités à explorer. Des possibilités qui n'étaient pas particulièrement plaisantes, considérant le fait que le sang de Naruto contenait aussi une part de sang Uchiha.

C'était un fait bien connu qu'Orochimaru avait déserté le village lorsqu'il avait été découvert en train de pratiquer des expériences illégales. Des expériences ayant principalement pour sujet la génétique humaine...ce qui incluait le clonage. Il était fort probable que Naruto était le résultat d'un hybride entre le sang de Minato et celui des Uchiha. Bref, une tentative de créer un Éclair Jaune avec le Sharingan.

Si Tsunade disait la vérité, alors cette tentative était un échec. Mais si Naruto était une expérience manquée...qu'était Naruko? Une deuxième tentative? Pour Sasuke, ça expliquerait certainement pourquoi elle était parvenue à le pousser à ses limites durant l'Académie. Mais il restait toujours des tonnes de questions sans réponse. Naruko avait-elle le potentiel d'utiliser le Sharingan? Itachi savait-il que Naruto était un échec? Et si oui, allait-il s'en prendre à Naruko après?

Mais peu importe quelles étaient les réponses à ces questions, Sasuke ne les trouverait pas en restant planté dans ce bureau. Sortant dehors en passant par la fenêtre du bureau de Tsunade — malgré les protestations de Shizune —, le jeune Uchiha s'élança à toute allure vers le restaurant de Naruto. Un rapide examen des lieux lui révéla que l'homme blond n'était plus là. Si Naruto avait été ici récemment, alors l'Hokage avait mis la main sur lui avant Sasuke.

Le prochain arrêt sur la liste de Sasuke était l'appartement de Naruko. Après tout, Naruto était son frère, non? Elle allait peut-être savoir quelque chose d'utile. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit où elle vivait, il trouva son appartement aussi vide que le restaurant de Naruto. La seule option qu'il lui restait était d'aller chercher des réponses auprès de l'Hokage en personne. Il courut jusqu'à la tour centrale du village, mais lorsqu'il y arriva, son chemin fut bloqué par deux ANBU.

« La tour est fermée. », lui révéla l'un d'entre eux. « Nous avons reçu l'ordre de ne laisser pénétrer personne ne possédant pas au moins le rang de Jonin. »

« Je sais déjà ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. », insista Sasuke. « C'est moi qui a fait la découverte qui a démarré tout ça. Laissez-moi entrer! »

Les deux ANBU échangèrent un regard, semblant un tantinet incertain quant à la manière de gérer la situation. Avec un peu de chance, Sasuke parviendrait à les convaincre.

« Vous allez respecter les ordres qui vous sont donnés! », tonna une nouvelle voix alors qu'une vieille femme sortait de l'édifice où se situait le bureau de Minato. « Nous ne désirons pas impliquer Sasuke à toute cette histoire, et il n'est pas nécessaire qu'il soit présent. Je ne veux pas le voir à l'intérieur avant nouvel ordre. »

Sasuke n'était pas trop sûr de l'identité de cette vieille femme, mais il se souvenait l'avoir déjà vue dans l'entourage du Yondaime lors d'évènements publics. Les deux ANBU, cependant, devaient savoir qui elle était parce qu'aussitôt qu'ils entendirent son ordre, ils devinrent absolument catégorique et ils n'avaient plus le moindre doute quant à savoir si Sasuke pouvait entrer ou non. Le jeune Uchiha serra les dents, agacé par ce contretemps. Mais il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen d'obtenir les réponses qu'il désirait.

Il pouvait toujours chercher partout dans le village pour retrouver Naruto ou Naruko, puisque rien n'indiquait que les deux étaient à l'intérieur de la tour. Et même s'il n'obtenait pas les réponses voulues cette journée-là, il se promit intérieurement qu'il n'allait jamais arrêter de chercher tant qu'il n'aurait pas enfin le dernier mot de l'histoire. Après tout, c'était d'Itachi dont il était question ici...

XxxXxxX

« Hey, ça ne serait pas le frère de Naruko par hasard? », questionna Choji, prenant une pause entre eux bouchées.

Levant la tête de la petite table de restaurant où ils mangeaient, Shikamaru confirma qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Naruto. Le blond se faisait rapidement mené par deux ANBU en direction d'il ne savait où.

« Ouais, c'est lui. », affirma le génie Nara avant de recoucher sa tête sur la table, ne désirant pas être impliqué dans toute cette histoire.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait le dire à Naruko? », questionna encore son meilleur ami.

« Et comment on ferait ça? », rétorqua Shikamaru. « Est-ce que tu sais au moins où elle habite? »

« Eh bien, Ino le sait sûrement. », suggéra Choji.

« Mais parler de tout ça avec Ino serait beaucoup trop galère. », argumenta l'autre adolescent. « On doit déjà la supporter quand on fait des travaux d'équipe. Je ne tiens vraiment pas à la voir en dehors du travail. »

« Mais Shikamaru! Ça sera encore pire si elle découvre qu'on était au courant et qu'on ne lui a rien dit. », contra l'Akimichi.

« Ouais, t'as probablement raison. », soupira l'interpellé, ne semblant de toute évidence pas réjoui à l'idée de ce que lui ferait Ino si jamais elle découvrait qu'il lui avait caché une information si "importante".

« Parfait. Alors tu vas aller lui dire? », demanda Choji.

« Pourquoi est-ce que _je_ devrais y aller? », se plaignit Shikamaru.

« Parce que j'ai pas encore fini de manger. », justifia l'adolescent "aux gros os" avant de rapidement commander un nouveau plat.

« C'est bon. », capitula Shikamaru. « Mais tu m'en dois une. »

Le petit restaurant où ils avaient mangé n'était pas très loin de l'échoppe des Yamanaka, et Shikamaru arriva beaucoup trop rapidement à son avis. Lorsqu'il pénétra la boutique, il la trouva plus bondée que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Bien sûr, Ino était présente, mais il y avait aussi Sakura, Hinata et même Kiba.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es aussi venu acheter des fleurs pour Naruko! », questionna Ino lorsqu'elle vit son coéquipier entrer dans son magasin. « J'ai déjà dit à Kiba que Naruko n'était pas le genre de filles qui aimerait recevoir des fleurs. »

« Ouais, Naruko dit peut-être qu'elle n'aime pas les fleurs, mais on sait tous que toutes les filles adorent les fleurs, non? », argumenta Kiba.

Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de répondre à l'Inuzuka, Shikamaru prit la parole. « Et pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais acheter des fleurs pour Naruko? », demanda-t-il.

« Parce qu'elle a été blessée hier. », répondit la Yamanaka avec agacement. « Je te l'ai dit aujourd'hui pendant notre mission. »

« Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. », rétorqua le Nara, ne voulant surtout pas admettre à Ino qu'il n'écoutait jamais ce qu'elle disait. « Bref. Non, je ne suis pas venu acheter des fleurs pour Naruko. Mais je suis quand même venu ici pour te parler d'elle. »

« A-t-elle des problèmes? », questionna Hinata avec nervosité.

« Non, pas directement du moins. En tous cas, pas à ma connaissance. », informa-t-il. « J'ai simplement vu son frère se faire escorter par deux ANBU plus tôt. Et ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être de bons amis en train de faire une promenade. »

« Quoi? », s'exclama Ino. « Bon sang! T'es supposé dire quelque chose d'aussi important aussi tôt que possible! »

« Oh, non! », intervint alors la voix de Sakura. Elle semblait dépressive. « Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? », questionna Ino.

« Il y a quelques jours, j'ai vu Naruto en train de parler avec un homme qui avait l'air louche. », admit Sakura. « Je l'ai dit à Sasuke, et il a eu l'air vraiment énervé par la nouvelle. Il l'a sûrement dit à quelqu'un d'autre et Naruto a maintenant des problèmes à cause de moi. »

« Ouais...Mais en tous cas, je ne voudrais pas alarmer Naruko pour rien. », annonça Ino. « Surtout pas pendant qu'elle est toujours en train de récupérer de sa blessure. Je vais trouver le fin mot de l'histoire avant d'aller la voir. Mais malgré ça, on devrait quand même aller voir si elle va bien. »

« J'irai. », offrit Hinata.

« Excellent. », acquiesça la blonde en hochant la tête. « Nous, on va aller voir si on peut trouver des indices à la maison de Naruto. »

Shikamaru était ravi que sa part de toute cette histoire soit remplie, mais son bras se fit agripper par Ino et il se fit tirer derrière les trois autres Genin. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne le relâcherait pas si facilement.

Lorsqu'Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura et Kiba arrivèrent au restaurant, ils découvrirent qu'il était vide. Malgré cela, Ino traversa la porte avec témérité, tirant toujours son coéquipier derrière elle. Sakura et Kiba les suivirent.

« Je doute qu'on puisse trouver quoi que ce soit d'incriminant ici. », décréta Sakura. « On devrait aller voir en haut des escaliers. »

Alors les quatre Genin montèrent les marches, arrivant ainsi dans la section où vivait Naruto. La pièce n'était qu'une petite chambre à la décoration austère. Tout était absolument propre, comme si quelqu'un avait passé des heures à tout nettoyer, ou comme si personne ne vivait vraiment ici. La chambre consistait en un lit, une petite penderie, un minuscule fauteuil et un sac de voyage.

« Est-il supposé _vivre_ ici? », questionna Kiba avec incrédulité.

« Il était un prêtre avant. », nota Shikamaru. « Il est probablement habitué à un mode de vie plutôt basique. »

« Rappelle-moi de ne jamais devenir un prêtre. », marmonna Kiba avant de se diriger directement vers le sac de voyage. Il commença alors à en sortir une ribambelle d'items avant de les lancer par-dessus son épaule sans la moindre précaution lorsqu'il décidait qu'ils ne leur révèleraient rien.

« Fais plus attention. », disputa Sakura tout en ramassant un livre et quelques rouleaux de parchemin. « C'est déjà vraiment pas gentil de fouiller ses effets personnels, le moins qu'on puisse faire est de les traiter avec un peu de respect. »

Shikamaru avait déjà arraché le livre des mains de Sakura et l'examinait avec curiosité. Il était intitulé "Les merveilles de la technologie moderne". Mais lorsque le Nara se mit à le feuilleter, il devint rapidement évident que les technologies décrites dans ce livre n'était pas vraiment _modernes_. Elles devaient dater de près d'un demi-siècle.

Alors qu'il continuait de tourner les pages au hasard, Shikamaru découvrit un signet entre les pages du milieu. En fait, ce n'était pas qu'un simplet signet ; c'était une photo en noir et blanc représentant Naruto et une petite gamine.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé? », questionna Ino en lui arrachant la photographie des mains.

« Elle n'est même pas en couleur? », s'étonna Kiba en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de la blonde. « Elle doit être tellement vieille! Naruto doit au moins avoir cent ans. Peut-être même plus! »

« On appelle ça être artistique. », le corrigea Sakura avec un regard agacé. « Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes ça, mais il y a certaines personnes qui apprécient l'esthétique d'une photo comme celle-là. La vraie question est la suivante : qui est la fillette sur la photo? »

« Hey, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé! », s'exclama Kiba qui, ayant déjà perdu tout intérêt pour la photo, s'était remis à fouiller les choses de Naruto.

Il souleva une petite bourse et vida son contenu dans sa main ouverte. Plusieurs pièces de monnaie en tombèrent, la plupart ayant l'air d'être faites d'or véritable.

« Vous savez ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas? », continua l'Inuzuka.

« Si tu dis que ça prouve que Naruto est en réalité extrêmement vieux, tu vas le regretter. », menaça la rose.

« Vous devez garder un esprit ouvert! », se plaignit Kiba. « Il pourrait utiliser une sorte de genjutsu! Un peu comme Tsunade! »

« Ah ouais? Eh bien dans ce cas, comment expliquerais-tu qu'il ait une petite sœur de douze ans? », s'impatienta Ino. « À moins que tu penses qu'elle a en réalité quatre-vingt ans ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Que faites-vous ici? », interrompit sèchement une nouvelle voix. Shikamaru se retourna vivement et son regard tomba sur nul autre que Koharu, une des conseillères de l'Hokage. Elle se tenait en haut de l'escalier et les fixaient tous d'un regard perçant.

« On essayait de trouver des indices sur l'histoire de Naruto. », répondit nerveusement la blonde.

« Je sais de source sûre que cette petite enquête que vous menez n'a été approuvée par aucune autorité compétente. », gronda Koharu. « J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un cas d'entrée par effraction et d'harcèlement. »

« Nous sommes vraiment désolés. », s'excusa rapidement Sakura. « Mais on est des amis de Naruko, et on voulait juste s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas d'ennuis. »

« Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous? Montrez-moi ce que vous avez trouvé. », ordonna la conseillère.

Kiba remit rapidement les quelques pièces d'or dans la bourse avant de la tendre à la vieille femme. Ino lui passa alors la photo que Shikamaru avait trouvée. Koharu ne sembla pas terriblement intéressée par les pièces d'or, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent très légèrement lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la photographie.

« Alors, reconnaissez-vous la fillette sur la photo? », s'enquit Shikamaru, ayant remarqué la réaction de Koharu.

« Ne voyez-vous pas la ressemblance? C'est moi, de toute évidence. », se moqua la conseillère.

« Je le savais! », s'exclama Kiba avec un cri de victoire.

« Il s'agissait d'une blague, sombre crétin. », claqua sévèrement la voix de la vieille femme. « Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'identité de cette fillette. Ce qui est important, c'est la photo en elle-même. Je savais que ce Naruto m'était familier, et je sais maintenant pourquoi. J'ai autrefois visité un vieux temple dans lequel un des prêtres possédait un antique appareil photo dont il était terriblement fier. »

« Ah, alors j'avais raison. La photo a simplement été prise avec une très vieille caméra? », questionna Sakura.

« En effet. », confirma Koharu. « Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que ce vieux prêtre n'ait pas manqué de pellicule depuis. Il devait sûrement en avoir entreposé quelque part, comme une sorte de réserve. Mais cette visite remonte à plusieurs années et il y avait là-bas un jeune garçon qui ressemblait énormément à Naruto. »

« Tout ça est bien beau, mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi Naruto a été emmené par deux ANBU. », se fit entendre Ino. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

« Puisque vous êtes les amis de Naruko, vous allez immanquablement l'apprendre, alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de mal à vous le dire. Il semblerait que le Yondaime n'ait pas été aussi fidèle envers sa femme qu'il aurait bien voulu nous le faire croire. », révéla Koharu. « Un test d'ADN a prouvé hors de tout doute que Naruto est son fils, ce qui fait très certainement de Naruko sa fille. Le fils du Yondaime aurait invariablement attiré l'attention d'un grand nombre de nos ennemis, alors nous avons simplement voulu effectuer une petite enquête plus approfondie sur son passé pour nous assurer qu'il n'avait jamais été en contact avec...les mauvaises personnes, dirons-nous. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant? », s'informa Kiba.

« Confirmer, comme je viens de le faire, qu'il vivait réellement dans un temple, ici, dans le pays du Feu, devrait le blanchir de toute accusation. », répondit Koharu. « Il sera très certainement relâché sous peu. Et soyez sans crainte : votre petite amie n'a jamais été soupçonnée de quoi que ce soit. »

« Eh bien, maintenant que ce mystère est résolu, je rentre à la maison. », déclara Shikamaru, quittant la pièce en passant à côté de Koharu.

Rendu en bas des marches, dans la partie "restaurant" de l'immeuble, il agrippa un menu, puis sortit de l'édifice. Était-ce vraiment trop demander de pouvoir vivre une vie tranquille plutôt que toute cette galère?

XxxXxxX

Lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent devant sa porte et lui ordonnèrent de les suivre, Naruto grogna en lui-même mais obéit. Les dirigeants du village n'avaient pas vraiment de raison d'essayer de l'exécuter sans préavis, alors il jouerait à leur petit jeu en espérant que toute cette situation était toujours récupérable. Mais s'il y avait une chose dont Naruto était certain, c'était qu'il n'avait pas _du tout_ de bons sentiments pour Uchiha Itachi pour le moment.

Lorsqu'il fut finalement poussé dans une pièce close, il vit qu'il y avait déjà trois hommes et une femme à l'intérieur. La seule personne qui n'était pas suffisamment vieille pour être couverte de rides était le Yondaime. Un des vieux hommes avait un visage ressemblant grandement à la tête qui était à côté de celle de Minato sur le monument des Hokage, même si l'âge la rendait un peu méconnaissable. Naruto n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'identité des deux autres personnes.

Aussitôt que la porte se fut fermée derrière Naruto, elle s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser entrer un autre homme dans la salle. Il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux blancs dont l'âge se situait clairement entre celui du Yondaime et celui des trois autres occupants de la pièce.

« Jiraiya, je suis ravi de voir que tu as pu te libérer. », salua le Sandaime.

« Ouais, ouais, c'est quoi toute cette histoire? », demanda l'homme aux cheveux blancs, Jiraiya. « J'étais en plein milieu de recherches très importantes. »

« C'est à propos de Naruto ici présent. », répondit Minato. « Ou plus précisément, on veut savoir pourquoi Tsunade me dit que, du point de vue génétique, il est mon fils biologique. »

« Je ne connais rien à la génétique. », intervint Naruto. « Mais je peux tous vous assurer que tu n'es pas mon père. Mon père était un homme nommé Shouhei. »

« C'est au moins quelque chose sur quoi on est d'accord. », soupira Minato en hochant la tête. « Mais ça ne laisse qu'une seule conclusion possible. Quelqu'un a fait des expériences avec mon ADN...des expériences avec lesquelles je ne suis absolument pas d'accord. »

« J'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est l'ADN et toutes ces choses. », admit Naruto. « Cependant, je tiens à mentionner que la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai immédiatement remarqué une incroyable ressemblance avec mon père. Il était beaucoup plus vieux que toi, mais c'était quand même impossible à manquer. »

« Avoir la même apparence que quelqu'un et avoir le même ADN que quelqu'un, ce sont deux choses totalement différentes. », expliqua Minato. « À part dans le cas des jumeaux identiques, c'est impossible que deux personnes différentes aient le même ADN de façon naturelle. »

Leur petite discussion fut interrompue par l'apparition d'une femme aux cheveux rouges, une femme qui était de toute évidence furieuse. Si Naruto ne faisait pas erreur, il s'agissait de l'épouse de Minato, Uzumaki Kushina. Cette théorie semblait la plus plausible, puisqu'elle concentra immédiatement sa rage sur l'Hokage blond.

« Toutes ces années! Je te faisais confiance, et toi tu me trompais?! », cria-t-elle. « Et en plus, tu n'as même pas le courage de l'admettre après les faits! »

« Je ne t'ai jamais trompée, je te le promets. », assura rapidement Minato, semblant être absolument terrifié par la femme. « Il y a quelque chose d'étrange ici et on essaie de découvrir ce que c'est. »

« J'ai des choses plus importantes qu'assister à une querelle de parenté à faire. », annonça soudainement la vieille femme. « Je pense que vous saurez régler ce problème sans moi. »

Et sans autre cérémonie, la veille femme sortit de la pièce. Naruto avait été complètement oublié, parce que Kushina était rapidement devenue le centre d'attention. Jiraiya s'approcha gentiment de la femme en colère et il plaça une main apaisante sur son épaule, essayant de la calmer.

« N'oublie pas, Kushina. Naruto a au moins vingt ans. », fit remarquer Jiraiya. « Même si Minato ne dit pas la vérité et qu'il est _vraiment_ le père de Naruto, il aurait été conçu bien avant que vous ne sortiez ensemble, c'est-à-dire bien avant que vous ne soyez même fiancés. »

« Tu as raison. », admit Kushina, se calmant alors qu'elle se tournait vers l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Mais cette apparence plus calme n'était qu'un plan machiavélique qui avait pour but de lui faire baisser sa garde, parce qu'elle lui donna rapidement un coup de genoux directement dans les parties génitales. Elle le frappa si fort que tous les hommes présents dans la salle eurent mal simplement à l'idée de recevoir un tel coup.

« Mais je n'ai pas oublié que Naruko est sa sœur! », hurla-t-elle. « Demi-sœur par le même _père_! »

Agrippant Jiraiya, qui était toujours aussi immobile qu'une statue après le coup dévastateur qu'elle lui avait donné, Kushina le jeta au sol de toutes ses forces. Elle lui sauta alors dessus et se mit à l'étrangler.

« Ça veut dire au moins deux femmes différentes! », s'époumona la femme aux cheveux rouges de manière hystérique.

« Allons, allons, Kushina. », intervint le Sandaime. « Malgré ses nombreux défauts, Jiraiya a toujours un rôle très important dans le village. De plus, il y a certains éléments qui sembleraient indiquer que Minato n'est pas le père de Naruto...ni de Naruko, si tu veux savoir. »

Réticente, Kushina n'eut tout de même d'autre choix que de relâcher Jiraiya sous le regard perçant du Dieu des shinobi, permettant au super pervers de respirer de l'air frais une fois encore.

« Tu ne comptes tout de même pas révéler ces informations devant Naruto, Hiruzen? », demanda le troisième homme âgé présent dans la pièce, celui dont Naruto ne connaissait toujours pas le nom. « C'est un secret de rang S! »

Lorsqu'il entendit cette petite information, Naruto devint très intéressé par ce que le Sandaime avait à dire. Le mystère entourant la ressemblance entre le Yondaime et son père l'avait tourmenté depuis la première fois qu'il avait vu Minato. Est-ce que ce secret dont ils parlaient pourrait expliquer cette similitude entre les deux hommes?

« Considérant qu'il est très impliqué dans toute cette histoire, je pense que Naruto a le droit de savoir. », rétorqua le Sandaime. « Particulièrement puisque quelqu'un a eu la brillante idée de le traîner jusqu'ici. Bien sûr, rien ne lui sera révélé s'il ne jure pas solennellement de garder le silence... »

« Pas âme qui vive n'entendra ces informations sortir de ma bouche. », jura-t-il. « Vous avez ma parole. »

« Nous n'avons toujours pas établi la valeur de ta parole. », déclara l'ancien Hokage. « Mais ce sera suffisant pour le moment. » Le Sarutobi se tourna alors vers le Yondaime, avec un regard sombre. « Minato, je suis sûr que tu sais que tu as été adopté, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, mais quel est le lien avec toute cette histoire. », interrogea l'interpellé avec confusion.

« Tu vois, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais la personne qui t'a amené au village n'était autre qu'Orochimaru en personne. », répondit le Sandaime en secouant la tête. « Tu n'avais que deux ans. Il a dit qu'il t'avait trouvé quelque part dans la forêt et qu'il pensait que tu avais énormément de potentiel. Ce fut Orochimaru lui-même qui a entamé les démarches pour te faire adopter par le clan Namikaze. »

« Tu ne veux tout de même pas dire que... », commença Minato, laissant sa phrase en suspens alors que l'horrible réalité se révélait à lui.

« Que tu es un clone basé sur le code génétique du père de Naruto? », termina Hiruzen à la place de son successeur, clairement chagriné par ses propres paroles. « C'est exactement ce que je pense. Mais Orochimaru n'était qu'un adolescent à l'époque. S'il est réellement responsable, cela signifie que ses expériences ont débutées bien plus tôt que je l'avais imaginé. Il semblerait que l'ampleur de mon échec ne cesse de croître. », soupira-t-il.

Naruto ne comprenait toujours pas parfaitement. C'était possible que ce soit l'explication qu'il cherchait depuis le début, mais il y avait toujours des parties qui n'étaient pas logiques. Certes, cet "Orochimaru" aurait pu faire une copie du père de Naruto, mais comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il existait? Comment aurait-il pu savoir à quoi il ressemblait? Et comment aurait-il pu obtenir cette chose, cet ADN dont tout le monde parlait depuis le début?

« Mais rien de tout ça n'est crédible. », argumenta Minato, n'acceptant pas l'explication du vieux Sandaime. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un shinobi nommé Shouhei. Pourquoi Orochimaru ferait-il un clone d'un parfait inconnu? »

« Il est plus que possible qu'Orochimaru ait eu des informations que nous n'avons pas. », fit remarquer Hiruzen. « Mais peu importe. Lorsque Naruto a proclamé que tu ressemblais énormément à son père, qui est plus vieux que toi, je me suis mis à réfléchir. C'est un mensonge tellement mauvais que j'ai presque envie d'y croire. C'est la seule solution possible. »

« Vous ne vous attendez quand même pas à ce que je crois à toute cette histoire, n'est-ce pas? », intervint froidement Kushina. « Vous vous donnez vraiment beaucoup de mal pour protéger Minato, mais il y a beaucoup trop de preuves contre lui. Je suis supposée de croire que Minato est tombé _par hasard_ sur cette fille qui se trouve à être _par hasard_ sa fille du point de vue génétique? Que ce n'était qu'une _coïncidence_ qu'il décide de s'occuper lui-même de l'équipe de Naruko? »

« Je sais que ça semble improbable, mais tu _dois_ me croire! C'est vraiment une coïncidence. » supplia Minato.

« Tu sais quoi? Le pire dans tout ça, c'est même pas que tu m'aies menti ou que tu m'aies trompée avec d'autres femmes. », continua la femme comme si elle n'avait pas entendu le plaidoyer de son mari. « J'arriverais probablement à te pardonner avec le temps. Non, ce qui est vraiment dégoûtant, c'est que tu as forcé Naruko à vivre comme une orpheline durant toutes ces années simplement pour ne pas avoir à faire face à tes responsabilités. Même aujourd'hui! Tu as été pris la main dans le sac, mais tu inventes quand même toute cette histoire juste pour renier Naruko. »

« Je te promets que tout ce que j'ai dit n'est que pure vérité. », assura le Sandaime, volant à la défense de son successeur.

« Non, c'est beau, je comprends. », répondit Kushina. « Après avoir entraîné son propre fils dans ce mensonge et après avoir orchestré cette petite mise en scène, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'aucun d'entre vous ne renonce à essayer de dissimuler la vérité. Mais je dois bien avouer que c'est très intelligent. Vous avancez tout juste assez de preuves pour me donner l'espoir qu'il dit _peut-être_ la vérité. Tout juste assez de preuves pour que je n'aie techniquement pas le droit de le tuer. »

« Tu sais... », commença Jiraiya de l'endroit où il était étendu sur le sol. « ...si tu tuais vraiment Minato, ça priverait définitivement Naruko de son père. »

Comme si une sorte d'interrupteur émotionnel avait été déplacé, les mots du sannin firent passer Kushina de la dépression à la rage en une fraction de seconde.

« Je ne veux plus rien entendre sortir de ta bouche! », cria la femme, se tournant vers l'ermite et lui donnant quelques coups de pieds dans les côtes. « Tout ça c'est de ta faute! Tu es celui qui est le plus à blâmer, espèce d'immonde pervers! Tu as corrompu mon mari! Et je suis certaine que c'est toi qui as tout arrangé pour lui en plus! C'est facile, tu le fais boire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit saoul, tu choisis une fille puis tu les enfermes tous les deux ensemble durant toute la nuit pour que _mon_ mari la baise! C'est ça?! »

Ses coups de pieds continuèrent sans interruption durant toute sa tirade, et elle semblait même _réellement_ viser des points vitaux sur le corps de l'homme. Le sannin faisait de son mieux pour se protéger, mais il ne rencontrait qu'un succès limité.

« Tu n'es qu'un dégoûtant déchet de l'humanité. », continua la femme enragée. « Et je vais te traiter exactement comme tu le mérites! Je vais te faire brûler vif et je vais enregistrer tes cris juste pour pouvoir les réécouter plus tard quand j'aurai besoin de me faire remonter le moral! »

Minato semblait livrer une bataille intérieure pour savoir s'il devait oui ou non aller aider l'homme aux cheveux blancs...au risque de s'attirer les foudres de son épouse. Ce fut finalement le Sandaime qui intervint pour empêcher Kushina de tuer le sannin, ayant besoin de recourir à la force pour la retenir contre lui lorsque les mots ne parvinrent pas à faire entendre raison à la femme Uzumaki.

« Je tiens à préciser que toute cette histoire ne nous donne en aucun cas une raison de faire confiance à Naruto. », se fit entendre la voix du vieil homme dont Naruto ignorait encore le nom. « Je suggère que nous le gardions confiné dans une cellule jusqu'à ce que de plus amples informations nous aient été transmises à la suite d'une investigation approfondie. »

Naruto n'aimait pas du tout ce que le vieil homme venait de dire. Certes, ça ne serait probablement que pour quelques décennies au maximum, mais il ne désirait pas être coincé inutilement dans une prison. Alors que Naruto venait de prendre la décision d'abandonner son plan et de se sauver de Konoha pour ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans ce village, ou du moins, pas avant un _long_ moment, une voix se fit entendre.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Homura. », dit la vieille femme qui était sortie de la pièce quelques minutes plus tôt alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. « J'ai fait quelques recherches de mon côté et je suis satisfaite de son histoire. Je peux expliquer en détails plus tard, mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui seule à seul pour un moment. Si tout se passe bien, on devrait pouvoir le relâcher d'ici peu. »

Naruto inclina la tête sur le côté, confus. Où pouvait-elle bien avoir trouvé des informations à son compte? Il n'avait même pas dit où se situait le temple dans lequel il disait avoir étudié.

« Nous n'avons absolument pas la moindre preuve pour l'inculper. », fit remarquer Minato. « Alors je ne vais pas l'emprisonner à moins que ça ne soit nécessaire. Si Koharu dit que son histoire est véridique, je suis prêt à le relâcher. »

« Bien sûr, si on suit ce plan et qu'on le laisse partir, on devrait tous s'en tenir à l'histoire selon laquelle Naruto est le fils de Minato. », proposa sagement Homura.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire? », se plaignit le Yondaime.

« Préfères-tu que tout le monde apprenne que tu as probablement été créé artificiellement par l'une des expérimentations d'un des traitres les plus craints de toute l'histoire de Konoha? », retourna le Sandaime.

« Je suis en train d'y réfléchir. », répondit Minato, mais un regard colérique de sa femme le fit rapidement prendre une décision. « Parfait, parfait! On peut tous s'en tenir à cette histoire. Ne serait-ce que pour le bien-être de Naruko. »

« Bien. Maintenant que tout ça est réglé, j'apprécierais que tu me suives, Naruto. », dit Koharu. « J'ai quelques questions à te poser. »

Suivant la femme hors de la salle, Naruto fut rapidement conduit à un bureau privé. Koharu s'assit derrière la table de travail et le fixa silencieusement pour un petit moment. Naruto commençait à être impatient et était sur le point de le faire savoir lorsque la femme prit la parole.

« Je suppose que vous avez quasiment autant de questions pour moi que j'en ai pour vous. », dit finalement Koharu, passant du tutoiement au vouvoiement tout en lui tendant un morceau de papier. « Mais j'ai l'impression que ceci répondra à plusieurs de vos interrogations. J'ai trouvé ceci dans vos affaires. »

Naruto prit l'objet avec curiosité. Il s'agissait d'une vieille photo qu'il avait prise quelques décennies plus tôt. Attends deux petites minutes! Une vieille photo prise quelques décennies plus tôt avec, en arrière-plan, ce qui semblait être le village de Konoha venait de lui être donnée par une vieille femme nommée Koharu, et cette femme pensait que cette photo répondrai à plusieurs de ses questions?

« Tu es Ko-chan? », s'exclama Naruto, ayant peine à croire qu'une telle chose soit possible.

« Je préfère Koharu, mais oui. », répondit-elle. « J'ai égaré ma propre copie de cette photo il y a de cela des années. J'admets que je ne vous avais pas reconnu au premier regard même si je savais que vous m'étiez familier. Alors, dites-moi, êtes-vous physiquement aussi jeune que vous semblez l'être, ou est-ce seulement un genjutsu? »

« Mon corps est toujours aussi jeune et en santé que dans mon jeune temps. », se vanta Naruto, ne voyant pas de raison pour cacher ce fait puisque elle savait déjà qu'il était beaucoup plus vieux que ce que laissait croire son apparence.

« Très impressionnant. », complimenta-t-elle. « Je suppose que si vous êtes capable d'accomplir un tel "miracle", il n'est pas impossible que vous ayez réellement guéri mes blessures. Je m'étais convaincue qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un fantasme créé par mon esprit d'enfant après le choc causé par le massacre. Mais je commence à suspecter qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de cela. »

« Ouais, t'étais dans un très mauvais état quand je t'ai trouvée. », confirma Naruto en hochant la tête. « Alors, pourquoi as-tu confirmé l'histoire que j'ai inventée plutôt que de leur dire ce que tu savais? »

« Une partie de l'explication est que je vous dois la vie. », révéla Koharu. « Mais je suis bien obligée d'admettre que la plus grande raison était plus égoïste. Il y a énormément de politique impliquée lorsqu'on est à la tête d'un village. Si je suis la seule dans tout le village ayant une véritable idée de ce que sont vos capacités, un certain nombre de possibilités s'ouvre à moi. Bien sûr, tout cela n'est vrai que si je peux vous faire confiance. Alors dites-moi, que faites-vous dans ce village? »

« J'espérais surtout apprendre quelques petites choses que vous, ninjas, savez faire. », expliqua Naruto. « Je peux manipuler mon chakra d'une façon que tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer en rêve, mais mes connaissances au sujet des techniques ninjas sont abyssales. J'espérais pouvoir créer une sorte d'échange. Je vous apprends un peu de ce que je sais si vous m'apprenez un peu de ce que vous savez. »

« Intéressant. », répliqua Koharu. « Je veux que vous sachiez que ma loyauté va d'abord et avant tout à mon village. Peu importe que vous m'ayez sauvé la vie, je ne donnerai pas les secrets de Konoha à un homme dont je ne sais rien. Mais malgré cela, je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle nous ne pourrions pas entretenir une relation d'entraide mutuelle. Si vous me rendez certains services, je suis certaine que je pourrais trouver un moyen de vous apporter mon aide pour atteindre votre objectif. »

« Je suis ravi de l'apprendre. », acquiesça Naruto en hochant la tête.

« Je suis tout de même curieuse. », commença Koharu. « Pourquoi toutes ces manigances et cette approche détournée? Si vous aviez révélé vos capacités dès le départ, nous aurions probablement pu trouver un terrain d'entente. J'aimerais aussi savoir quelle est la nature exacte de votre relation avec Naruko. Est-elle réellement la fille du Yondaime? Est-elle _votre_ fille? Est-ce simplement une fillette que vous avez choisie au hasard pour atteindre vos buts? »

« Concernant la manière dont j'ai approché le village...je suppose que je suis simplement une personne qui aime sa vie privée et qui est prudente. Et en plus, si j'avais directement approché le Yondaime avant de tenter mon infiltration mais que les négociations s'étaient mal déroulées…tu ne penses pas que j'aurai eu plus de difficulté à m'infiltrer par la suite? Minato aurait été bien plus méfiant s'il savait que quelqu'un voulait pénétrer son village, et mon plan n'aurait probablement pas fonctionné. C'est tout. », répondit Naruto. « Quant à Naruko, pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas aux médecins de faire plus de tests avec cet ADN pour le découvrir? »

« Tsunade n'était pas ravie à l'idée de recourir à de tels moyens pour découvrir votre propre identité. », expliqua Koharu. « Elle n'accepterai jamais de tester un ninja de Konoha contre sa volonté. Le simple fait de lui demander de faire le test pourrait être suspicieux. »

« Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle! », s'exclama Naruto avec bonheur. « Ça veut dire que je vais au moins être capable de garder un secret que tu ne pourras jamais percer. Si tu ne me fais pas complètement confiance, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais te faire plus confiance. »

« Je suppose que c'est équitable. », accepta-t-elle, mais elle n'avait pas du tout l'air satisfaite malgré ces mots. « Elle n'est pas importante de toute manière, ce n'était que de la curiosité personnelle. Avant que je ne vous laisse partir, nous devrions probablement nous assurer que nos histoires respectives concordent afin que nous ne nous contredisions pas l'un l'autre. »

Alors Naruto passa les quelques heures qui suivirent à peaufiner son histoire avec Koharu. Elle était beaucoup plus pointilleuse que Naruto ne l'avait été lorsqu'il avait inventé son histoire. Elle nota quelques défauts que Naruto n'avait même pas pensé à considérer. C'était extrêmement difficile d'associer cette vieille femme toute ridée avec la petite fille qu'il avait rencontrée près de sept décennies plus tôt.

Mais il ne s'agissait que d'une des nombreuses conséquences qui apparaissaient lorsqu'on vivait plusieurs siècles. Il fallait apprendre à laisser aller, même si ça ne devenait jamais plus facile.

XxxXxxX

Lorsque Naruto arriva finalement devant sa maison, la plus grande partie de l'après-midi était déjà passée. Il pensait qu'il allait pouvoir se faire un bon repas, mais il sentit une présence à l'intérieur de son restaurant avant même d'y être rendu. Pénétrant la bâtisse, son regard se posa sur l'un des coéquipiers de la blonde, Ino. Si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, le gamin qui était assis seul à une table s'appelait Nara Shikamaru.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu avais plus de deux cent ans. », dit le Nara aussitôt qu'il vit Naruto entrer dans le restaurant. « Pour être franc, je ne te donnerais pas plus de cent-cinquante ans. »

Naruto regarda l'enfant avec un air agacé. Juste au moment où il commençait à penser qu'il allait se tirer de toute cette histoire sans pots cassés, quelqu'un d'autre lui sautait dessus pour l'assaillir de questions. Mais ce n'était qu'un préadolescent sortant à peine de l'enfance. Naruto serait probablement en  
mesure de le convaincre qu'il faisait erreur.

« Tu penses que j'ai vécu durant plus de deux siècles? », fit semblant de s'étonner Naruto. « C'est toute qu'une théorie que tu tiens là! »

« Tu peux le nier autant que tu voudras, mais tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil à ceci avant. », répondit Shikamaru, sortant un morceau de papier plié de sa poche. Il le déplia et révéla qu'il s'agissait d'un des menus de son restaurant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire? », questionna un Naruto confus.

« Ce menu est écrit à la main. », fit remarquer Shikamaru. « Ce qui est étrange, c'est que la calligraphie est exactement la même que celle qui est dans le grimoire que tu m'as prêté récemment. »

Ah, alors c'était comme ça qu'il avait compris. Naruto aurait dû être plus prudent, mais il devait avouer que c'était très bien vu de la part du petit.

« Okay, donc la première conclusion que tu en tires, c'est que je suis en fait vieux de deux cent ans, c'est ça? », ricana Naruto sur un ton moqueur. « Tu ne t'es pas dit que le livre que je t'ai prêté n'était peut-être qu'une copie que j'avais faite? Ou que j'avais copié la calligraphie de l'auteur du livre parce que je la trouvais belle? »

« Ce n'est définitivement pas une copie. », s'entêta Shikamaru. « Le livre est en lui-même beaucoup trop vieux pour ça. J'ai bien sûr considéré l'hypothèse selon laquelle tu aurais pu simplement trouver un vieux livre avec des pages vides dans lequel tu aurais pu copier le grimoire original. Mais c'est évident que ce n'est pas le cas parce que certaines des pages sont trouées et le texte ne dévie jamais des lignes droites. Certaines parties des mots écrits sont manquantes parce qu'ils passent par les trous. »

Naruto resta silencieux, ne désirant pas confirmer ou infirmer la moindre des hypothèses du Genin. Peut-être que Shikamaru n'était pas aussi certain de ce qu'il avançait que ce qu'il voulait laisser croire.

« Bien sûr, il y a toujours la possibilité que tu aies copié la calligraphie pour écrire tes menus. », concéda le Nara. « Tu es vraiment très bon pour imiter l'écriture de quelqu'un d'autre si c'est vraiment ce que tu as fait, mais ça me semble être un peu tiré par les cheveux. De toute façon, c'est une autre preuve qui m'a convaincu. J'ai vu la vieille photo que tu utilisais comme signet dans ton livre avant que Koharu ne nous l'enlève. »

« C'est une photo prise avec un appareil photo antique. », répondit Naruto, content que Koharu lui ait révélé le mensonge qu'elle avait servi aux Genin qui avaient pénétré son logis.

« C'est possible. Mais j'ai quand même fait quelques petites recherches. », continua Shikamaru. « Ce n'était pas bien difficile de trouver la photo de l'équipe de Koharu lorsqu'elle était un Genin, surtout qu'elle était dans la même équipe que le Sandaime. J'avoue qu'elle était plus vieille sur sa photo de graduation que sur la photo que tu as, mais la ressemblance était immanquable. Alors, es-tu prêt à arrêter de faire semblant que j'ai tort, ou veux-tu que je continue? »

« Parfait. », soupira Naruto. « J'admets que j'ai bel et bien écrit le livre. Alors dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ici, seul, pour me parler de tout ça? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de révéler ton secret à qui que ce soit. », répondit Shikamaru.

Peut-être qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir.

« Alors tu veux me faire du chantage, c'est ça? »

« Non, non, rien d'aussi extrême. », l'assura le Nara. « C'est juste que j'ai quasiment l'impression de te connaître après la lecture de ton bouquin. Tu es de toute évidence extrêmement habile dans ce que tu fais, mais pourtant, il n'y avait rien ou presque dans ton grimoire qui pouvait être utile pour un combat. Avec tes habiletés, ça aurait été un jeu d'enfant de développer des techniques offensives, mais tu t'es plutôt concentré sur d'autres sujets. C'est plus quelque chose que quelqu'un de studieux ferait. En tous cas, ce n'est certainement pas le trait caractéristique des hommes fous qui ne cherchent que le pouvoir et la domination, le genre d'hommes qui serait une menace pour le village. »

« Je suis content que ce soit ce que tu penses. », dit Naruto. « Et je peux t'assurer que je ne veux de mal à personne vivant à Konoha. »

« Parfait. », acquiesça Shikamaru. « Parce que si je révélais ton secret, ça causerait des problèmes pour tout le monde, pas juste pour toi. Si jamais la population en générale apprenait que quelqu'un avait découvert le secret de la jeunesse éternelle, des tonnes de choses galères se produiraient. En plus, les personnes qui sont habituellement les plus déterminées à connaître ce genre de secret sont souvent celles qui ne devraient _pas_ connaître ce genre de secret. Il y a certaines personnes qui ne doivent pas rester en vie éternellement. »

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je pourrais enseigner aux autres. », admit Naruto. « C'est plus comme un trait héréditaire. »

« Peu importe. Les gens qui sont déterminés à rester jeune toute leur vie ne te croiraient pas. Ils se diraient que tu veux seulement garder ton secret pour toi tout seul. », nota Shikamaru. « Mais je devrais au moins en parler à l'Hokage. Je lui en aurais déjà parlé si ce n'était pas de toute cette histoire de famille. »

« Ah! Alors tu as entendu parler de cette affaire d'ADN dans ce cas? », s'enquit Naruto.

« Ouais. », confirma Shikamaru. « Mais ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que ces tests sont excellents pour déterminer le lien de parenté entre deux personnes, mais ils sont quasi inutiles pour déterminer qui est le parent et qui est l'enfant. Ce n'est normalement pas un problème, parce qu'un seul coup d'œil révèle habituellement qui est qui, mais notre cas est un peu spécial. Bref, après une petite recherche, j'ai appris que le Yondaime a été adopté dans un clan. Et on ne savait pas qui étaient ses parents... »

Alors Shikamaru était convaincu qu'il était le père de Minato? Si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il garde le silence, Naruto était prêt à le laisser croire ce qu'il voulait.

« Ah, je vois. », dit le blond. « Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'un test d'ADN était, mais j'étais curieux de savoir pourquoi ce test disait que j'étais son fils alors que je savais très bien que c'était faux. »

« Je sais que ça doit être difficile de voir ses enfants grandir et mourir devant ses yeux. », continua Shikamaru. « Mais tu es déjà ici. Je pense que Naruko et l'Hokage ont le droit de savoir. Je pensais simplement que j'allais te laisser le temps de le leur dire toi-même. »

Oh? Et il pensait que Naruto était le père de Naruko en plus d'être celui de Minato? Ça devenait de plus en plus amusant. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était vrai que Naruto pouvait être considéré comme le père de Naruko.

« Je l'apprécie. Vraiment. », répondit Naruto. « Mais malgré ce que tu sembles croire, je ne sais vraiment pas comment aborder le sujet avec eux. Pourrais-tu au moins me laisser un peu de temps pour y penser? »

« Pas de problème. », accepta Shikamaru avec un hochement de tête. « Toute cette histoire est déjà beaucoup trop galère. Je n'ai vraiment pas le goût d'argumenter avec toi pour le moment. Mais dis-toi que ça ne sera pas plus facile seulement parce que tu auras attendu plus longtemps. »

Naruto était content de voir qu'une nouvelle crise avait été évitée de justesse. Mais la situation devenait beaucoup trop compliquée beaucoup trop rapidement. C'était quasiment certain que tous ses mensonges allaient être révélés d'ici peu de temps. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il soit parvenu à obtenir ce qu'il était venu chercher avant que cela ne se produise. Mais peu importe. Regarder le chaos qui suivrait immanquablement aussitôt qu'il aurait été démasqué serait absolument hilarant.

XxxXxxX

« Mais bon sang! Où est Naruko? », s'écria Sakura avec frustration. « Je commence à être inquiète. À cette vitesse, elle va être la dernière personne de tout le village à apprendre qu'elle est la fille de l'Hokage. »

« Peut-être qu'elle l'a déjà découvert et qu'elle veut simplement être seule un peu pour réfléchir? », suggéra Hinata.

« Non. Je parie qu'elle est partie se cacher parce qu'elle en avait assez de recevoir des tonnes de fleurs et de cadeaux de prompt rétablissement. », s'exclama Ino. « Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, vous pouvez être certaines qu'elle va en entendre parler quand je vais l'avoir retrouvée! »

XxxXxxX

Naruko poussa un profond soupir de bien-aise. La source thermale était si relaxante qu'elle y était restée jusqu'à ce que le soleil se soit couché. Quel plaisir de passer tout un après-midi paisible sans le moindre souci et sans que rien de spécial ne se produise! Elle devrait essayer de passer plus d'après-midi comme celui-là.

* * *

Et voilà.

Qu'en dites-vous?

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

P.S. Je rentre dans la session d'examens à mon école, alors il est possible que je sois accaparée par d'autres choses. Je vais essayer de maintenir une rythme d'écriture le plus constant possible, mais je ne promets rien. Mais n'ayez crainte, ce n'est que pour deux semaines...avant le congé des fêtes qui s'étale sur plus d'un mois ^^

Bonne journée/soirée/nuit.


	8. Changement de direction

Voilà, comme prévu, le prochain chapitre.

Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt déçue de l'accueil reçu par cette histoire. 4 reviews pour le chapitre 7? Et moi qui croyait que c'était un bon chapitre. Peut-être avais-je tort, mais tout de même.

Mais parallèlement, je tiens à remercier du fond du coeur ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser un review à chaque chapitre (ainsi que ceux qui en laissent un occasionnellement). Citons particulièrement...

→ Miss (anonyme), mais qui laisse régulièrement des reviews sur toutes les histoires que je publie.

→ MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES

→ KynnVyr, qui, comme Miss, laisse régulièrement des commentaires sur plusieurs histoires

→ Tsumujikaze Yumi, qui a, pour une raison qui m'échappe, oublier de reviewer le chapitre 7...je rigole ^^

→ Agrond, alias chasseur de monstres. Tout le temps prompt à me faire part de ses théories pour la suite de ces histoires

Et tant d'autres dont le nom m'échappe pour le moment. À vous tous, je vous dis merci. C'est grâce à eux si je publie encore.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Changement de direction

« Tu sais, je ne peux même pas te blâmer pour ça. », dit Naruko en fixant Naruto du regard. « J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir, mais je ne pense pas que ça serait justifié. »

Naruko avait apparemment été dans son propre petit monde durant toute la journée et elle n'avait appris ce qui s'était passé que lorsque ses amies l'avaient coincée dans une ruelle à la sortie des sources thermales. Lorsque Naruko était enfin parvenue à les semer, elle s'était immédiatement dirigée vers le restaurant de Naruto. Là, le blond centenaire avait révélé à son clone tout ce qu'il avait appris, incluant plusieurs informations que les amies de Naruko ne connaissaient pas.

« Je suis surpris que tu le prennes si bien. », répondit Naruto. « Parce que je suis bien obligé d'admettre que j'aurais dû être plus prudent avec ma calligraphie. »

« Je pense que c'est plus de ma faute que de la tienne. », l'informa la jeune Genin. « C'est moi qui aie reçu un entraînement pour reconnaître l'écriture de quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurais dû me souvenir qu'avant d'aller à l'Académie, je ne savais presque rien à ce sujet. Ça veut dire que _tu_ ne sais presque rien de ce sujet, puisque j'avais toutes tes connaissances. J'ai même vu ton menu, alors si quelqu'un aurait dû faire plus attention, c'est bien moi. »

« Parlant de toi, les gens ne vont-ils pas remarquer que nos écritures sont incroyablement similaires? », s'inquiéta Naruto.

« Je me suis entraînée, tu te souviens? », lui rappela Naruko. « Lorsque j'ai commencé à aller à l'Académie, j'ai dû prétendre que j'étais en train d'apprendre à écrire. Quand ça faisait assez longtemps pour que je puisse écrire comme avant sans trop soulever de suspicion, je savais suffisamment de choses concernant l'identification de la calligraphie de quelqu'un pour savoir que je devais changer mon écriture. Tiens, regarde. »

Naruto regarda avec intérêt tandis que son clone prenait un morceau de parchemin et un pinceau pour se mettre à écrire avec une calligraphie qui était totalement différente de la sienne.

« Je vais réécrire tous tes menus pour toi. », poursuivit Naruko lorsqu'elle eut fini sa petite démonstration. « Ça sera facile de dire aux gens que je le fais pour t'aider à mettre ton entreprise sur pieds. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer que personne n'ayant vu ton grimoire et tes menus ne fasse la même connexion que Shikamaru. Je te suggère fortement de travailler à développer un nouveau style d'écriture et d'éviter d'écrire quoi que ce soit avant que ta nouvelle calligraphie semble naturelle. »

« C'est ce que je comptais faire. », répondit le blond en hochant la tête. « Mais j'aimerais aussi te rappeler que je ne suis absolument pas supposé révéler le contenu de ma rencontre avec le Yondaime et les autres. Alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas mentionner Orochimaru à qui que ce soit, parce que ça ne ferait que créer des problèmes pour nous. »

Techniquement parlant, Naruto n'avait pas brisé sa promesse de ne pas parler de tout ça avec "âme qui vive" puisque Naruko n'avait _pas_ d'âme. Mais il ne pensait pas que les dirigeants de Konoha apprécieraient son humour dans ce cas précis.

« C'est vraiment pas un problème. », confirma Naruko. « La seule chose que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas interrogé à propos de la visite d'Itachi. Selon moi, cette visite était bien plus suspicieuse que ce que ton sang aurait pu leur révéler. »

« Je pense que ça a peut-être un rapport avec les deux hommes qui me surveillent de très près depuis que j'ai été relâché. », révéla Naruto. Les yeux de son interlocutrice s'écarquillèrent de surprise. « Je pense qu'ils espèrent qu'Itachi viendra me rendre une autre visite et ils ne veulent surtout pas me mettre sur mes gardes au cas où je travaillerais avec lui. »

Voyant à quel point la Genin semblait inquiète de savoir que leur conversation était épiée, Naruto décida de la rassurer. « Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre. », révéla-t-il. « Je serais amplement capable de savoir s'ils utilisaient un quelconque jutsu pour nous espionner, parce qu'ils seraient alors obligés d'utiliser du chakra. Et en plus, je ne ressens rien d'hors de l'ordinaire qui pourrait signifier l'utilisation d'un gadget technologique moderne pour nous espionner. Et de toute façon, je t'ai déjà suffisamment révélé d'informations incriminantes que je suis certain qu'on aurait déjà eu de la compagnie si j'avais eu tort et qu'ils étaient en mesure de nous écouter. »

« Ouais, eh bien j'aurais quand même apprécié que tu me le dises _avant_ de dire quoi que ce soit d'incriminant. », se plaignit Naruko. « Mais bon, je sais que ça serait virtuellement impossible d'échapper à tes sens. Et c'est sans parler de tous les sceaux que tu as installés dans cet édifice. Personne ne pourrait entrer ici pour installer un micro sans que tu ne le saches. »

« Justement, parlant de savoir tout ce qui se passe autour de moi... », commença Naruto alors que ses sens venaient de remarquer une présence qui se rapprochait d'eux. « Un de tes agaçants petits amis se dirige rapidement vers ici. »

« Un de mes amis se dirige vers ici? », répéta Naruko avec confusion juste avant que Sasuke ne passe le pas de la porte pour la deuxième en une journée. Ou plutôt, pour la troisième fois ; Naruto avait détecté une courte intrusion de la part du jeune Uchiha alors qu'il était en pleine discussion avec Koharu, plus tôt.

« Tu es revenu pour me causer de nouveaux ennuis? », demanda Naruto, laissant filtrer une once de son irritation à travers sa voix. « Ou peut-être pour me poser des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas les réponses? Par exemple, à propos de _ton_ frère? »

« Non. Cette fois, je suis ici pour découvrir ce que vous savez à propos d'Orochimaru. », répondit Sasuke.

« Huh? Orochimaru? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans toute cette histoire? », interrogea le blond centenaire, agissant comme s'il ne connaissait pas le légendaire sannin.

Cependant, dans la tête de Naruto, le début d'un plan commençait à se formuler. Peut-être que Naruko allait finalement avoir une bonne excuse pour tout savoir à propos de cette histoire plus tôt qu'il ne le croyait à l'origine. Mais malgré cela, il valait mieux qu'il fasse semblant de vouloir garder secret le contenu de la réunion qu'il avait eue avec le Yondaime, le Sandaime, Homura et Jiraiya. De toute façon, Naruto était certain que ça ne serait pas suffisant pour décourager Sasuke.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu sais ce que tu sais. Je ne sais pas non plus quelles informations sont en ta possession. », continua Naruto. « Mais l'Hokage veut que toutes les informations à ce sujet soient gardées confidentielles. Je te suggère très fortement de ne pas parler de ça devant Naruko. »

« Ouais, j'ai entendu parler de cette fausse histoire comme quoi tu serais supposément le fils du Yondaime. », répliqua Sasuke. « Mais je crois que Naruko a au moins le droit de connaître la vérité. » Le jeune Uchiha se tourna vers sa rivale. « Et la vérité, ce n'est pas qu'il est le fils du Yondaime. La vérité, c'est qu'il est le résultat d'une expérience pour améliorer le sang du Yondaime en le combinant avec les gènes du clan Uchiha. Et tu es très probablement une deuxième tentative de la même expérience. »

Naruto fut surpris d'entendre cette supposée "vérité". Où Sasuke était-il allé chercher des conneries pareilles? Est-ce que ça avait un lien avec toute cette histoire d'ADN? Naruto allait _vraiment_ devoir se mettre à étudier la théorie derrière cet ADN dans un futur proche s'il ne voulait plus avoir de mauvaises surprises.

« Si tu veux des réponses, va directement voir l'Hokage. », retourna Naruto avec force. « J'ai prêté serment de ne rien révéler de toute cette histoire et je n'ai absolument pas envie de me faire traîner par une autre paire d'ANBU. Alors si tu en as fini avec tes questions inutiles, je te prierais cordialement de bien vouloir foutre le camp de ma demeure. »

« Bien, je m'en vais. Mais je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toute cette histoire. Je vais mener ma propre petite enquête. », promit-il avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Naruko. « Et je te suggère d'en faire de même de ton côté, Naruko. C'est sûrement le seul moyen que tu as pour découvrir tes véritables origines. »

Avec ce dernier conseil, Sasuke fit demi-tour et sortit du restaurant, laissant les deux blonds seuls.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ce n'est _pas_ mon ami. », clarifia Naruko aussitôt que le jeune Uchiha fut parti.

« Je doute qu'il soit l'ami de qui que ce soit. », approuva Naruto. « Ce n'est pas exactement le garçon le plus sympathique de Konoha, n'est-ce pas? »

« Au contraire. Oui, il est vraiment agaçant et antipathique, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, il est incroyablement populaire. », se plaignit la Genin. « Et maintenant, si on en a fini avec notre discussion, je vais rentrer chez moi. Je vais avoir beaucoup de pain sur la planche pour régler toute cette histoire demain. »

Naruto avait aussi quelques petites choses à régler de son côté. La plupart du temps, ce n'était pas important si les ANBU le suivaient ou non puisqu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à cacher, mais il y avait aussi certaines occasions où il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être espionné. Naruto allait devoir trouver un moyen de semer les ANBU sans révéler ses pouvoirs. Heureusement, il avait déjà quelques idées...

XxxXxxX

Le lendemain, Naruko rencontra les autres membres de son équipe à leur point de rencontre habituel. Minato était en train d'entraîner Hinata et Kiba, mais les trois ninjas arrêtèrent de bouger lorsqu'ils la virent arriver.

« Alors...Minato-sensei est ton paternel, huh? », s'exclama Kiba avec entrain. « J'te parie que tu t'y attendais pas! »

Minato se contenta de détourner le regard, semblant nerveux. Il ne savait de toute évidence pas comment gérer la situation avec Naruko.

« N'es-tu pas supposée être en train de te reposer? », demanda Hinata. Si Naruko n'avait pas mieux connu la jeune Hyuuga, elle aurait presque juré qu'il y avait un brin de reproche dans le ton de l'héritière. Ino et Sakura l'avaient probablement forcée à s'assurer qu'elle se comportait correctement.

« Je reviens tout juste de l'hôpital. », répondit Naruko. « Ils m'ont dit que je pouvais recommencer à m'entraîner. Les médic-nin sont vraiment incroyables. Mais peu importe. Je suis venue parce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir parler un peu avec Minato-sensei en privé. »

« Bien sûr. », accepta le Yondaime, parlant pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de la blonde. « On était sur le point de finir de toute façon. Oh, et Kiba? N'oublie pas que tu dois encore faire quelques missions de rang D supplémentaires pour ta punition. Je t'en ai réservées quelques-unes vraiment intéressantes... »

« Est-ce que je suis obligé? », se plaignit l'Inuzuka tandis qu'Akamaru gémissait à ses côtés.

« Tu devrais te compter chanceux que Naruto vous pardonne aussi facilement, toi, Ino, Sakura et Shikamaru. », contra Minato. « S'il le voulait, il pourrait très bien porter plainte et vous auriez tous des problèmes bien plus graves pour avoir pénétré chez lui par effraction. »

« Ouais, ouais. », répondit Kiba avec un geste nonchalant de la main alors qu'il s'éloignait des autres membres de son équipe. L'Inuzuka maintenant parti, Hinata s'approcha doucement de Naruko.

« J'espère que tout se passera bien avec ton père. », dit-elle dans un murmure pour que Minato ne l'entende pas. Puis, elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna dans la même direction que Kiba avait prise quelques instants plus tôt. Voyant que Minato était trop inconfortable pour commencer une conversation avec elle, Naruko décida de prendre les choses en mains.

« Sasuke est venu nous voir hier, mon frère et moi. Il a mentionné qu'il détenait des informations selon lesquelles Naruto et moi étions en fait le résultat de certaines expériences menées par Orochimaru. », débuta Naruko. « Naruto a refusé de révéler quoi que ce soit de plus sur le sujet, mais j'espérais que vous pourriez m'éclairer davantage. Je déteste vraiment être laissée dans le noir à propos de quelque chose qui me touche d'aussi près. »

« Sasuke ne fait que sauter aux conclusions sans avoir toutes les informations nécessaires. », répliqua Minato, semblant soulagé que la conversation ne soit pas sur le sujet de sa supposée paternité. « Nous n'avons absolument aucune raison de croire qu'Orochimaru ait un jour eu le moindre lien avec toi ou ton frère. La raison pour laquelle Naruto ne voulait rien te dire est qu'il a été obligé de prêter serment. Mais je suppose que tu as le droit de savoir. »

Naruko était satisfaite de la tournure des évènements. Il semblait qu'il n'allait pas être difficile de convaincre Minato de parler. Maintenant, Naruko n'aurait plus besoin de faire semblant qu'elle ne connaissait pas toute la vérité.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir te dire ça, surtout après que tu aies vécu comme une orpheline depuis si longtemps. », poursuivit le Yondaime. « Mais malgré ce qu'en dit l'histoire officielle, je ne suis pas vraiment ton père. Nous croyons en fait que c'est moi qui aie des origines plus ou moins naturelles ; pas ton frère ou toi. »

« J'espère que vous ne le prendrez pas mal, mais ça me soulage un peu d'entendre ça. », révéla Naruko. « Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment me comporter avec vous si vous aviez vraiment été mon père. J'avais peur que ça rende nos interactions...inconfortables. »

« Alors tu me crois? », interrogea Minato avec espoir.

« Ouais, pourquoi? Je ne devrais pas? », répondit Naruko en soulevant un sourcil curieux.

« Non, non, pas du tout. Tu fais bien de me croire. », rassura Minato. « Je te jure que tout ce que je t'ai dit est la vérité. Le problème, c'est que certaines personnes ne croient pas en ma version des faits et remettent mon honnêteté en question. »

« Et par "certaines personnes", il veut parler de moi. », intervint soudainement Kushina, s'étant approché silencieusement du duo de blonds durant leur conversation. « Et maintenant, si tu as fini d'essayer de convaincre cette pauvre enfant qu'elle est toujours une orpheline, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec elle pour avoir une bonne discussion entre filles. »

« Bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras. », acquiesça Minato avec empressement, disparaissant quasiment aussitôt que ses mots avaient quitté sa bouche.

Si Naruto avait su comment Kushina réagissait par rapport aux révélations de la veille, il avait omis de le dire à Naruko. Il était plutôt évident que Kushina croyait à la version selon laquelle Naruko et Naruto étaient les enfants de Minato. Et la Genin blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable que leur petit subterfuge ait creusé un tel fossé entre l'Hokage et son épouse.

« Je suis désolée si je t'ai donné l'impression d'être un peu rude quand j'ai parlé avec Minato. », commença Kushina sur un ton chaleureux. « Je tiens à t'assurer que je ne te blâme pas pour ce que Minato a fait. En fait, j'espérais même que tu voudrais bien emménager avec lui et moi. Notre maison est bien plus grande que ton appartement et Minato te doit au moins ça. »

« C'est très gentil de me l'offrir. », retourna Naruko, faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler à quel point elle trouvait l'idée répugnante. Abandonner sa vie privée? Non merci! « Mais je me suis habituée à vivre seule. Et de toute façon, même si vous ne me blâmez pas, je me sentirais coupable à chaque fois que je vous verrais vous chicaner avec Minato-sensei. »

« Oh, tu n'as pas à t'en faire à ce propos. », assura Kushina avec un mouvement négligent de la main. « Je sais que je peux m'énerver facilement, mais ma colère s'épuise rapidement. Même pour quelque chose d'aussi gros que cette histoire d'infidélité, ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre de rester fâchée très longtemps. Et de toute façon, j'aime _vraiment_ Minato et ça fait presque treize ans depuis qu'il m'a trompée. Pour tout te dire, je l'ai déjà pardonné. »

« Loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu l'impression que vous l'ayez déjà pardonné quand vous lui avez parlé quelques minutes plus tôt. », remarqua Naruko avec confusion.

« Je suppose que j'avais l'air plutôt en colère, non? », répliqua Kushina avec un rire joyeux. « Pour être honnête, je ne fais que tirer parti de la situation. Minato fait tout ce qu'il peut pour "regagner" mon amour. Il m'obéit pratiquement au doigt et à l'œil, et je veux en profiter le plus longtemps possible. C'est bien le moins que je puisse faire pour le punir. Et en plus, je veux qu'il soit absolument terrifié à l'idée de m'être infidèle dans le futur. La dernière chose que je voudrais, c'est qu'il soit convaincu que je vais tout lui pardonner sans trop faire d'histoire. Qui sait ce qu'il ferait alors? »

« Eh bien, je suis ravie d'entendre que tout va bien se passer entre vous deux. », dit Naruko avec honnêteté.

« Oui, tant qu'il reste loin de Jiraiya. », approuva Kushina. « Mais si jamais un bébé blond ressemblant beaucoup à Minato apparaît sans prévenir, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. », rigola l'Uzumaki.

Si elle se fiait à la petite note de menace présente dans la voix de Kushina, Naruko espérait pour la survie de Minato qu'il ait réellement été fidèle à son épouse.

XxxXxxX

Naruto observa l'édifice devant lui avec une petite pointe d'appréhension. Il n'avait pas eu à attendre longtemps avant que Koharu ne l'approche pour lui confier sa première tâche, mais ce n'était pas un travail qui l'intéressait vraiment. En résumé, il allait simplement enseigner à quelques-uns des ninjas hauts gradés de Konoha à manipuler leur chakra pour qu'ils puissent utiliser certaines des techniques qu'il connaissait.

Koharu voulait que les ninjas d'élite de Konoha aient tous les avantages possibles et elle savait que Naruto maîtrisait des techniques qu'il était très certainement le seul à connaître. Mais malgré cela, Naruto n'était pas un ninja et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment en entraîner un. Il en avait parlé un peu avec Koharu et il était finalement parvenu à penser à un curriculum, mais il avait toujours des doutes.

Avant de pénétrer l'édifice, il feuilleta pour la énième fois le petit dossier que Koharu lui avait remis. Le document contenait le nom et la photo de ceux à qui il allait enseigner une partie de son savoir, et Naruto voulait s'assurer une dernière fois qu'il pouvait associer tous les noms avec tous les visages. Asuma, Shibi, Gaï, Choza, Shikaku, Kakashi, Inoichi, Kurenai et Anko étaient les premiers ninjas à qui il enseignerait aujourd'hui.

Il avait repoussé le moment où il devrait pénétrer le bâtiment le plus longtemps possible, mais s'il n'entrait pas _maintenant_, il serait en retard pour sa propre classe. Pénétrant l'immeuble et se dirigeant vers la pièce que lui avait assignée Koharu, il vit que la plupart des ninjas qui étaient supposés être présents étaient déjà assis dans la salle. En fait, comparant rapidement mentalement la liste de personnes présentes dans la pièce avec la liste de celles qui étaient supposées y être, Naruto découvrit qu'Hatake Kakashi était la seule personne qui n'était toujours pas arrivée. Et si le blond pouvait se fier aux regards intrigués qu'il recevait de la part des ninjas assemblés devant lui, personne ne leur avait dit _qui_ allait être leur professeur.

« Qui t'es toi? », questionna Anko avec suspicion, confirmant la théorie de Naruto.

« Je m'appelle Naruto. », répondit-il. « Et je suis celui qui dirigera cette petite session d'enseignement. »

« N'es-tu pas un peu jeune pour ça? », retourna Asuma tout en s'allumant une cigarette.

« Blasphème! », cria Gaï avec enthousiasme. « Pour ma part, je me sens inspiré par sa fougueuse énergie! »

« ...Malgré ton...enthousiasme... », répondit précautionneusement Naruto, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cet homme pour le moins énergique. « ...la question d'Asuma est valide. La raison pour laquelle je suis celui qui vous enseignera aujourd'hui est fort simple. Je suis un spécialiste dans un certain domaine et Koharu pense qu'il serait profitable aux ninjas de Konoha d'apprendre un peu de ce que je sais. De façon plus spécifique, je vais aujourd'hui me concentrer sur une méthode alternative pour contrer tous les genjutsu qui existent. »

Il pouvait voir que son affirmation avait piqué l'intérêt des Jonin assemblés devant lui, mais il pouvait aussi voir qu'ils étaient sceptiques. Il ferait mieux de faire une démonstration le plus rapidement possible pour balayer tous les doutes hors de leur esprit. Ça causerait toutes sortes de problèmes si ses "élèves" remettaient en question tout ce qu'il leur apprenait.

« Si je pouvais avoir un volontaire qui soit particulièrement doué en genjutsu, je pourrais vous montrer ce que je veux dire. », proposa Naruto.

Les yeux de tous les ninjas présents dans la pièce convergèrent vers Kurenai. Voyant qu'elle était maintenant le centre d'attention de ses confrères, la femme poussa un petit soupire et se leva de son siège.

« Excellent. », dit Naruto. « Et maintenant, j'apprécierais vraiment si tu pouvais m'attaquer avec un puissant genjutsu. Oh, et assure-toi que ma réaction à ce qu'il se passe puise être facilement remarquable. »

Elle considéra ses options pour un moment, cherchant quel genjutsu utiliser, avant de faire quelques mudras. Naruto pouvait sentir un filament de chakra quitter le corps de la femme. Ce filament se dirigea instantanément vers Naruto et essaya de pénétrer le système de chakra du blond pour le manipuler. Mais contrairement à ce qui se serait normalement produit, le filament "rebondit" sur le système de chakra de Naruto sans le moindre effet. Confuse, Kurenai refit la même chaîne de mudra sans plus de succès. Elle tenta un autre genjutsu, mais rien ne se produisit.

« Ça ne fonctionne pas. », annonça-t-elle après quelques minutes d'essais supplémentaires, frustrée.

« Comme vous le savez certainement déjà, les genjutsu fonctionnent en pénétrant le système de chakra de votre adversaire pour l'influencer selon votre volonté afin de faire croire ce que vous voulez aux sens de votre cible. », expliqua alors Naruto sur un ton professoral. « Lorsque la cible se rend compte qu'elle est soumise à un genjutsu, la réponse normale est de drastiquement modifier le rythme de circulation du chakra dans les méridiens ; soit en l'arrêtant totalement, soit en l'accélérant. »

« Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé. », coupa Kurenai. « Mon genjutsu n'est même pas parvenu à pénétrer ton système circulatoire de chakra. C'était comme s'il y avait une sorte de barrière. »

« Effectivement. La raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas parvenue à influencer mon chakra est simple. J'utilisais _déjà_ mon propre chakra pour renforcer et raffermir la circulation de mon chakra. », les informa Naruto. « En d'autres termes, je me suis moi-même placé sous un genjutsu immensément puissant, un genjutsu qui affectait tous mes sens. La différence par rapport aux genjutsu normaux, c'est que le genjutsu auquel je me suis moi-même soumis m'obligeait à percevoir _exactement_ ce que j'aurais dû percevoir si je n'avais pas été sous l'emprise de ce genjutsu. Pour faire simple, je me suis moi-même obligé à percevoir la réalité en me mettant sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu qui, justement, copie la réalité. C'est clair? »

Avant que quiconque ait le temps de répondre, Gaï se mit debout. « Quelle technique incroyable! », déclara fortement le sensei de l'équipe neuf. « Yosh! Je vais immédiatement l'essayer! »

Avant que Naruto n'ait le temps de l'en empêcher, le chakra de l'homme tout de vert vêtu augmenta drastiquement. Gaï s'immobilisa alors, aussi rigide qu'une statue, avant de tomber au sol sans pour autant bouger, comme si on laissait tomber une planche de bois par terre.

« C'est quoi son problème? », demanda Anko en s'approchant du Jonin au sol.

« Il ne sera pas en mesure de vous entendre ou de vous voir avant qu'il ne relâche la technique. », les avertit Naruto. « Il n'a pas attendu que j'aie fini mes explications. S'il avait pris quelques secondes pour me laisser terminer, il aurait appris que c'est ce qui arrive si on maintient notre chakra immobile. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si on empêche notre chakra de circuler librement et de bouger, nos sens continuent indéfiniment de percevoir ce qu'ils percevaient au moment où le chakra a cessé de se déplacer. Le chakra _réagit_ à ce qu'on vit, il change constamment de vitesse et d'intensité. Ça signifie que pour que ma technique fonctionne, il faut constamment ajuster le mouvement du chakra de son propre corps. »

« Il faut un tel contrôle partout dans le corps? », s'exclama Choza, doutant que ce soit même réalisable.

« Ma technique est loin d'être facile. », confirma Naruto. « Et c'est exactement pour ça que je l'enseigne aux meilleurs ninjas que le village a à offrir plutôt qu'à une bande de Genin. Et ma technique n'est pas sans faille non plus. Par exemple, elle est inutile si vous essayez de dissimuler votre présence parce que les mouvements constants de votre chakra attireront invariablement l'attention de votre ennemi. »

« La plupart du temps, si quelqu'un arrive à te surprendre alors que tu ne veux pas être remarqué, tu seras mort avant même de le savoir, peu importe que tu sois immunisé face aux genjutsu ou non. », intervint Kurenai.

« Exact. Aussi, ma technique implique qu'il faut que le chakra de _tout_ le corps soit en mouvement constant et qu'il soit réparti équitablement partout dans vos méridiens. », révéla Naruto. « Votre adversaire peut très facilement se concentrer sur un seul sens et outrepasser ma technique en concentrant son chakra. »

« Les genjutsu sont basés sur la subtilité. », se plaignit de nouveau Kurenai. « N'importe qui est capable de sentir lorsque quelqu'un se concentre exclusivement sur un seul sens. Et si on sait qu'on est la proie d'un genjutsu, c'est habituellement assez facile de le disperser avec la méthode conventionnelle. »

Naruto donna un regard agacé à la femme, montrant clairement qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup ses interruptions en plein milieu de ses explications.

« Pardon. », s'excusa la femme aux yeux rouges d'un ton qui semblait indiquer qu'elle était réellement désolée. « C'est juste que mon style de combat dépend presque uniquement des genjutsu. Ce n'est pas surprenant qu'une technique comme la tienne me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. », révéla Naruto. « Je pense que toi et tes amis, vous ne m'avez pas bien compris. Vous surestimez de toute évidence l'impact que ma technique aura. Il y a très peu de gens qui seront en mesure de la maîtriser. Et si vous pensez que c'est difficile de contrôler la circulation de votre chakra pour refléter la réalité, imaginez à quel point c'est pratiquement impossible de le faire tout en utilisant des jutsu normaux. Ceux qui utilisent cette technique ne pourront pas, la plupart du temps, utiliser leurs ninjutsu et autres techniques ninja particulières. »

Kurenai sembla apaisée par cette révélation, alors Naruto retourna son attention sur Gaï qui était toujours couché, immobile, au sol.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi il n'a pas encore relâché la technique? », s'enquit Naruto. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'homme au sol découvre plutôt rapidement que quelque chose clochait.

« Il peut être plutôt entêté parfois. », révéla Asuma. « Il est probablement déterminé à ne pas abandonner jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve comment faire fonctionner la technique comme il le faut. Il va sans doute rester comme ça pendant plusieurs heures. »

« Eh bien dans ce cas... », répondit Naruto, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer l'homme étendu par terre. « ...je veux que vous commenciez à pratiquer. Avec un peu de chance, vous aurez peut-être de meilleurs résultats que lui. »

Tous les doutes de Naruto concernant la façon d'enseigner se dissipèrent alors que les Jonin progressaient. Le blond centenaire avait déjà présidé d'innombrables sessions semblables dans les temples qu'il avait visités durant son tout premier pèlerinage. Fort de ses expériences passées, il développa rapidement une routine avec la classe de Jonin assemblés devant lui, passant d'un ninja à l'autre et leur donnant un conseil ou expliquant un point qu'ils n'avaient pas compris. Mais tout n'était pas aussi simple, car ce n'était pas tout le monde qui était aussi studieux que lui. C'est du moins ce qu'il découvrit lorsqu'il s'approcha d'Anko pour l'aider.

« C'est tellement stupide. », se plaignit-elle aussitôt qu'il l'approcha. « Même si je parviens un jour à compléter cette technique, toute ma concentration serait gâchée pour la maintenir en œuvre. Ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. »

« Avec suffisamment de pratique, tout peut devenir aussi facile que respirer. », l'encouragea Naruto. Il n'allait certainement pas lui révéler qu'il utilisait lui-même _constamment_ cette technique. Après tout, il commençait à révéler quelques-unes de ses capacités, mais il ne devait pas paraître _trop_ bon non plus, sinon il pourrait attirer l'attention des mauvaises personnes. « Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. », continua-t-il. « Il serait peut-être mieux pour toi de commencer par quelques chose de plus facile, de plus petit. Si tu te concentres exclusivement sur les méridiens de chakra qui alimentent tes yeux ainsi que tes oreilles, tu peux grandement réduire l'impact de quasiment n'importe quel genjutsu visuel ou auditif. Et maîtriser cette version simplifiée de ma technique sera beaucoup plus facile que de maîtriser la technique originale. »

« Et où sont-ils, ces méridiens? », questionna-t-elle en soulevant les sourcils.

« Eh bien, ceux qui alimentent ton ouïe se trouvent ici. », expliqua-t-il en traçant sur la peau de la femme un chemin qui partait d'une des oreilles d'Anko et qui se rendait jusqu'au bas de sa nuque. « Et les méridiens de la vue sont ici. »

Cette fois, il traça du bout des doigts un chemin sur le visage de la femme, descendant jusqu'à son menton puis jusqu'à son cou. Soudainement, Anko déplaça rapidement sa main et vint serrer le poignet de Naruto.

« Je trouve que tu essaies d'être incroyablement intime pour un gars que je viens tout juste de rencontrer. », dit-elle froidement. Voyant où il avait été sur le point de mettre sa main, Naruto eut un mouvement de recul. Retirant rapidement sa main de l'emprise de la femme, il fit un pas vers l'arrière, embarrassé par toute la situation.

« Pardonne-moi. Mon entraînement s'est fait quasi exclusivement avec de vieux prêtres. », s'expliqua Naruto avec honnêteté. « Tracer des lignes de chakra n'a jamais été un problème pour moi auparavant. »

« Peu importe. Je me fous que tu dises la vérité ou non. Si tu me touches encore une fois sans ma permission, je peux te garantir que tu vas perdre quelques doigts. », menaça-t-elle.

« Ouais, ouais, ça n'arrivera plus. », l'assura-t-il d'un geste nonchalant de la main.

Il n'y eut aucun autre évènement particulier durant tout le reste du temps que dura la leçon de Naruto. Comme il s'y attendait, personne n'était parvenu à maîtriser sa technique, mais quelques-uns d'entre eux avaient fait des progrès intéressants. Bien qu'elle était celle qui avait été la plus réticente à l'idée d'apprendre cette technique, Kurenai était celle qui fit les plus grands progrès. Tous ses "étudiants" sauf un avaient quitté la classe et Naruto essayait justement de décider ce qu'il devait faire avec ce dernier élève lorsque Kakashi décida finalement d'arriver pour le cours.

« Désolé, je suis en retard. », s'annonça l'Hatake. « Mon horloge s'est brisée et j'ai dû aller en acheter une nouvelle. Mais je pense que le vendeur a voulu me jouer un tour parce que la nouvelle horloge n'était pas à la bonne heure et je viens tout juste de m'en rendre compte. »

« Eh bien, le cours est terminé. », informa Naruto tout en essayant de déterminer si l'excuse du retardataire était vraie ou non.

« Mah, je vais repartir d'où je viens dans ce cas. », sourit-il de son seul œil visible.

« Attends! Est-ce que tu sais ce que je pourrais faire avec ce gars? », questionna Naruto en pointant en direction de Gaï qui était toujours immobile au sol.

« Je ne veux probablement pas savoir, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé? », s'informa Kakashi.

« Il est coincé dans son propre genjutsu et il refuse de se libérer. », lui apprit Naruto.

« Ah, je vois. C'est souvent difficile de vivre avec lui. Il est plutôt...excentrique. », dit Kakashi. « Mais je crois que je sais quoi faire pour m'occuper de lui. »

« Parfait, merci. Je vais le laisser entre tes mains dans ce cas. », s'exclama Naruto avant de quitter l'édifice pour se diriger vers son restaurant.

Ça n'avait pas été si pire. Il allait devoir voir quel genre de payement Koharu était prête à faire pour qu'il donne ces classes, mais si c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse, il était plus que prêt à prendre un peu de son temps pour enseigner aux ninjas de Konoha comment mieux se défendre.

XxxXxxX

Gaï était certain qu'il avait enfin trouvé comment la technique fonctionnait. Il avait été très déçu lorsqu'il avait finalement compris qu'il n'avait pas trouvé une méthode pour arrêter le temps.

En rétrospective, il apparaissait évident que de couper complètement la circulation du chakra ferait que ses sens n'auraient plus aucune informations "à jour" concernant ce qui l'entourait. C'est ce qu'il avait déduit en essayant de faire bouger lentement son chakra, mais tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire était de percevoir d'étranges flashs lumineux.

Il avait perdu beaucoup de temps à se demander _comment_ il devait faire bouger son chakra de façon adéquate pour refléter la réalité l'entourant. Puis il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il utilisait tellement de force pour empêcher son chakra de se déplacer naturellement qu'il ne parvenait même plus à ressentir ce que son propre chakra tentait de faire. Lorsqu'il avait relâché un peu son emprise sur son système de circulation du chakra, il était finalement parvenu à repérer la voie que tentait d'emprunter son énergie. Alors qu'il commençait enfin à faire des progrès, il perdit le contrôle sur son "barrage" qui empêchait son chakra de se déplacer et il fut subitement envahi par une multitude de sensations.

Il essaya d'analyser et de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il remarqua rapidement que son épiderme lui indiquait qu'il était enterré jusqu'au cou dans une substance quelconque. Ses narines l'informèrent alors de la nature de ce dans quoi il était enterré. Oui, il pataugeait dans une immense benne à ordures. Reprenant rapidement connaissance de ce qui l'entourait, il se libéra de sa prison nauséabonde et fit de son mieux pour décoller la nourriture en décomposition et autres déchets qui s'étaient attachés à sa peau. Il s'agissait peut-être bien d'une blague démontrant que la flamme de la jeunesse du farceur brûlait de mille feux, mais Gaï ne la trouvait pas drôle.

« Qui que tu sois, saches que je vais te retrouver, petit blagueur! », s'écria-t-il en prenant une pause théâtrale au sommet de la pile de déchets.

Le déplacement de son centre de gravité rendit instable l'empilement de déchets sur lequel il se tenait et il s'enfonça de nouveau jusqu'à la taille. Okay, peut-être bien qu'il ferait mieux de sortir de là en premier lieu, puis _ensuite_ jurer qu'il se vengerait.

XxxXxxX

Naruko avait enfin trouvé l'opportunité parfaite pour se venger du fait que Naruto s'était présenté au village sans la consulter. Ino lui avait raconté que son père, Inoichi, lui avait raconté que Naruto avait eu un petit malentendu avec un certaine kunoichi dénommée Anko. Et maintenant, Naruko était en train d'écrire une lettre au sujet de l'incident de la part de "Naruto", une lettre ayant de toute évidence pour destinataire cette fameuse Anko.

Elle n'écrivit rien de trop extravaguant. Il s'agissait simplement d'une lettre d'excuse dans laquelle "Naruto" admettait qu'il avait fait exprès de la toucher de cette manière parce qu'il avait été captivé par sa beauté et qu'il n'avait pas pu résister. Elle ajouta quelques lignes qui pouvaient se résumer à "j'ai hâte de te revoir lors d'une autre session…et peut-être en dehors aussi", puis elle cacheta la lettre.

Naruko prit une petite pause et réfléchit à savoir si elle devait — si elle _pouvait — _réellement faire ça. Elle ne savait vraiment pas grand-chose à propos de cette Anko, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment la Jonin allait réagir. Mais selon ce que lui avait raconté Ino, Naruto n'avait rien fait de bien terrible. En tous cas, certainement pas quelque chose qui pourrait lui causer des problèmes avec le système juridique du village. Le scénario le plus plausible était qu'Anko allait tout simplement lire la lettre, la montrer à quelques-unes de ses amies puis essayer de convaincre tout le monde que Naruto était un pervers.

Et si jamais les choses semblaient vouloir échapper à tout contrôle, Naruko n'aurait qu'à admettre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une blague qu'elle avait jouée à son frère. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien arriver de grave, huh?

XxxXxxX

Anko ne perdit pas de temps pour réagir au contenu de la lettre qu'elle venait tout juste de recevoir. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à découvrir l'endroit où vivait Naruto, surtout que son nom était sur presque toutes les lèvres depuis la rumeur disant qu'il était le fils du Yondaime. Il s'agissait d'une théorie intéressante, Anko était bien obligée de l'admettre. Surtout qu'il avait le physique de l'Hokage.

Elle arriva devant son restaurant et un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. Elle s'avança rapidement et ouvrit violemment la porte, lançant immédiatement un kunai en direction du blond, visant un point _tout juste_ à côté de sa tête de sorte que l'arme frôle sa joue, ce qui laisserait une petite coupure peu profonde. Cependant, même s'il avait le dos tourné lorsqu'elle était entrée, il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et continua à nettoyer la vaisselle, laissant l'arme se planter dans le mur devant lui comme si rien ne s'était passé. Anko ne l'admettrait jamais, mais elle fut tout autant agacée par ce mouvement qu'elle fut intriguée. Comment avait-il fait pour sentir l'arme se diriger vers lui?

« J'admets que ça prend des tripes pour essayer de me toucher intentionnellement comme tu l'as fait, encore plus pour l'avouer après. », commença-t-elle en agitant la lettre qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite.

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir de quoi tu parles. », l'informa posément Naruto en arrêtant de faire ce qu'il faisait pour se retourner afin de faire face à l'ancienne disciple d'Orochimaru. « Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était qu'un accident. »

Alors comme ça il avait été terrifié par son petit kunai et il retournait à sa première version des faits? Anko avait peut-être surestimé sa bravoure. Mais maintenant qu'elle pouvait le voir face-à-face, elle pouvait voir qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'air effrayé. Un peu inconfortable, oui. Un peu agacé aussi. Mais Anko avait si souvent lu la peur dans les yeux des gens qu'elle côtoyait qu'elle pouvait toujours la reconnaître. Et elle était certaine qu'il y avait suffisamment d'idiots dans le village qui seraient prêts à se moquer d'elle en lui envoyant une fausse lettre de la part de Naruto. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'allait pas s'amuser un peu avec le blond.

« Pas besoin de le nier. », répondit Anko sur un ton séducteur. « En fait, j'aime les hommes qui prennent les choses en mains. »

« Je n'aurais jamais deviné. », retourna-t-il nonchalamment, glissant un regard chargé de sous-entendus vers le kunai planté dans le mur, juste par-dessus son évier.

« Ah, ça? C'est rien! Je pensais juste qu'une petite balafre te rendrait plus distingué, plus…séduisant. », continua-t-elle sur le même ton. « Crois-moi. Si j'étais _vraiment_ fâchée contre toi, j'aurais visé un endroit beaucoup plus douloureux. »

« Eh bien dans ce cas, je vais essayer de ne pas te fâcher. », répliqua-t-il avec indifférence.

« Ouais, bonne idée. Pour commencer, tu pourrais m'offrir un repas. », ordonna-t-elle. « C'est un restaurant ici, non? »

« Plus maintenant. », répondit-il. « Puisque je vais maintenant devoir donner des cours à certains ninjas du village, je ferme le restaurant de façon permanente. Je ne serais pas capable de m'occuper du restaurant durant les heures normales. »

« Ça ne veut rien dire pour moi. », insista-t-elle. « Tu me dois bien ça comme excuse, peu importe que tu aies écrit ou non la lettre. Alors pourquoi n'irais-tu pas dans les cuisines pour me préparer de bons dango? »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas sur le menu, n'est-ce pas? », questionna Naruto, mais elle se contenta de le foudroyer du regard et il poussa un soupir vaincu. Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, « Une commande de dango qui s'en vient! »

Tandis qu'il se mettait au travail, Anko réfléchit à ce qu'elle devait faire à propos de Naruto. Elle avait deux options. Premièrement, elle pouvait continuer de jouer un peu avec lui tout en essayant de le rendre le plus inconfortable possible. Ou deuxièmement, elle pouvait faire exactement la même chose que pour la première option, mais en essayant de voir si Naruto était un _réel_ candidat au poste de petit-ami.

Déjà, de bons points en faveur de la deuxième option étaient qu'il avait un physique plaisant pour l'œil, il était plutôt habile dans ce qu'il faisait et il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'il soit le fils de l'Hokage en personne. Si Anko avait une relation amoureuse avec le seul fils de Minato, certaines personnes — celles qui voulaient _toujours_ la voir quitter Konoha — deviendraient folles de rage. Mais d'un autre côté, il semblait ne pas avoir d'ambition. Ouvrir un restaurant? Être un enseignant à temps partiel? C'était beaucoup trop fade à son goût, il n'y avait pas assez d'aventure. Oui, sa décision était pratiquement prise : elle se contenterait de l'humilier pour le plaisir, puis elle le laisserait tranquille après un certain temps — lorsqu'il ne serait plus amusant.

Pendant qu'elle était toujours perdue dans ses pensées, Naruto avait eu le temps de terminer la cuisson de sa commande et il venait d'apporter un plat rempli de ses brochettes préférées. Pour qu'elle puisse se désaltérer, il lui avait même apporté une petite théière et une tasse. Ne perdant pas de temps, Anko enfonça le premier dango dans sa bouche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque la saveur du plat envahit ses papilles gustatives. Ces dango étaient _bons._ Non, pas seulement bons, ils étaient probablement les _meilleurs_ dango qu'elle avait jamais mangés.

« C'est pas mauvais. », dit-elle après avoir avalé sa bouché, clairement de mauvaise foi. « Le service pourrait être amélioré, mais au moins la nourriture est mangeable. »

Okay, alors elle venait de découvrir une troisième option pour sa relation future avec l'homme. Il pouvait être le gars qu'elle allait voir lorsqu'elle avait envie d'un bon repas gratuit. Yep, elle avait l'intuition qu'elle allait manger souvent ici…

XxxXxxX

« Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je vous parle d'un "grand plan" pour vous. », commença Minato, s'adressant à ses trois Genin. « Je pense qu'il est temps que je vous le révèle. La semaine prochaine marque le début du prochain examen Chunin, un examen qui prendra place, cette année, dans l'enceinte de Konoha. Je vais vous nominer tous les trois pour y participer. »

« Cool! », s'écria Kiba avec son enthousiasme habituel.

« Êtes-vous sûr que nous sommes prêts? », questionna Hinata. « Après tout, on vient tout juste de devenir des Genin. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Hinata. », sourit Minato. « Je vais tous vous faire travailler très fort durant toute la semaine pour que vous soyez aussi préparés que possible. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas besoin de passer dès votre premier essai. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça vous fera une bonne expérience en situation réelle. Ceci étant dit, je m'attends à ce que vous fassiez mieux que l'équipe d'Hiruzen. Nous avons une sorte de petit pari entre nous. »

« De nouveaux jutsu nous aideraient sûrement à la vaincre. », fit remarquer Naruko sur un ton qu'elle voulait innocent.

« Je vais te trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. », lui promit le Yondaime. « Mais il ne faut pas oublier le plus important : maîtriser les bases et améliorer votre travail d'équipe. Vous allez vraiment avoir besoin de travailler ensemble si vous voulez avoir la moindre chance de passer l'examen. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, sensei. », répondit Kiba. « Non seulement on va remettre Sasuke à sa place, mais on va passer ce test du premier coup! »

« Eh bien, j'ai hâte d'y être. », rigola Minato avec bonne humeur. « Je sais que vous avez tous trois le potentiel pour faire de ce rêve une réalité. Et maintenant, mettons-nous au travail pour que vous puissiez atteindre votre plein potentiel! »

XxxXxxX

Orochimaru était assis à une table, entouré des dirigeants du clan Uchiha. Il attendait impatiemment leur réponse concernant l'offre qu'il venait de leur faire.

« Tu t'attends à ce qu'on trahisse notre propre village? », l'interrogea Uchiha Yashiro.

« Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi. », répliqua Orochimaru avec un geste négligent de la main. « Je sais parfaitement que vous auriez déjà tenté un coup d'État si Itachi ne s'était pas dressé sur votre chemin. Mais pensez-y. Pensez à quel point vos chances de réussir seraient plus élevées avec l'appui de Suna et d'Oto. »

« Peu importe ce que tu penses savoir de nos plans, nous ne voulons pas que Konoha soit conquis. », retourna Yashiro avec fougue. « Tes alliés et toi ne laisseriez pas Konoha suffisamment intact pour que le village nous soit d'une quelconque utilité. »

« Je pense que vous surestimez mes mauvaises intentions. », assura Orochimaru. « Le nombre de personnes que je veux tuer est très peu élevé. Bien sûr, je veux avoir un accès illimité à tous les jutsu secrets de Konoha, mais à part ce détail, le sort du village m'importe peu. Suna sera, j'en conviens volontiers, plus difficile à apaiser. Ils vont vouloir piller le village et éliminer la majorité des ninjas d'élite de Konoha. »

« Ce que tu dis est loin de me convaincre. », déclara le porte-parole des Uchiha.

« Dans ce cas, considérez ceci. », contra Orochimaru. « La mort des ninjas d'élite de Konoha ne vous sera pas uniquement bénéfique, elle sera probablement même nécessaire pour que vous puissiez conserver votre emprise sur le village lorsque vous l'aurez sous votre contrôle. Et oui, je l'avoue, Konoha sera très probablement endommagé durant l'invasion, mais réfléchissez à ceci. Préférez-vous diriger un Konoha affaiblit, ou continuer d'être les esclaves d'un Konoha fort? »

Simplement en voyant les regards que s'échangèrent les Uchiha présents dans la pièce, Orochimaru savait qu'il les avait eus. Même si les Uchiha eux-mêmes n'étaient pas encore au courant de ce fait, Orochimaru savait quelle serait leur décision finale.

« Nous allons considérer nos options. », se fit finalement entendre la voix de Yashiro, signifiant clairement qu'il voulait que la rencontre se termine.

« Je resterai en contact avec vous. », répliqua le sannin avec un sourire froid. Oui, tout se déroulait exactement selon le plan.

* * *

Ah bon? Déjà fini? Dommage ^^

Mais quelle est cette histoire d'alliance entre Orochimaru et le clan Uchiha? Tout ça n'a pas l'air de bien augurer pour Konohagakure no Sato. On verra bien comment se déroulera la suite des évènements.

Laissez-moi vos impressions.

À la prochaine.

P.S. Comptez-vous chanceux d'avoir eu droit à un chapitre cette semaine, parce que comme je l'ai dit, je suis en pleine session d'examens...mais je préfère écrire une fiction qu'étudier -_-'...honte à moi.

Tant pis ^^


	9. Une tempête se prépare

Bon, avant qu'un petit comique n'essaie de me le faire remarquer ; JE SAIS QU'ON EST DIMANCHE ET PAS MARDI. Merci, mais je ne suis pas idiote non plus...enfin, je pense ^^

Bon, maintenant que ceci est dit, peut-être que je devrais vous dire pourquoi je publie deux jours en avance? Mais je pense que ça n'intéresse pas beaucoup de personnes. Tant pis, je me lance quand même! XD

Voyez-vous, il se trouve que je DOIS étudier pour mon dernier examen de la session (mon dernier examen est demain ; lundi le 17 décembre). Seulement voilà, je n'étais pas capable de me concentrer avant d'avoir écrit un nouveau chapitre pour cette histoire. Et puisque le nouveau chapitre est écrit...pourquoi ne pas mettre le chapitre 9 en ligne? ^^ C'est ce que j'ai fait.

En plus, ça sert un peu comme un Mea Culpa, parce que je sais que le chapitre précédent était un peu plus court que les autres...

Bon, alors dans ce chapitre:

→ La rencontre - que je suppose attendue - avec Gaara

→ La première évaluation de l'examen chunin

→ La deuxième évaluation de l'examen chunin

→ L'apparition d'un problème TRÈS important pour Naruko...

→ Des nouvelles du plan d'Orochimaru

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Une tempête se prépare

Naruto commençait à en avoir assez d'attendre que Koharu remplisse sa part du contrat. Certes, il n'avait donné que deux cours jusqu'à présent, mais le seul paiement qu'il avait reçu était l'assurance qu'elle lui enseignerait quelques petites choses lorsqu'il aurait prouvé qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Okay, il avait _aussi_ reçu une compensation monétaire substantielle, mais Naruto se foutait royalement du côté financier de la vie.

Mais malgré son impatience grandissante, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment de dispenser ces cours. En plus, l'imminent examen Chunin allait lui fournir une tonne d'opportunités pour collecter le "paiement" qu'il se croyait en droit de recevoir. En effet, selon ce qu'avait entendu Naruto, il était quasi certain qu'un bon nombre de ninjutsu seraient utilisés durant les évaluations. Alors il n'aurait qu'à observer les examens — secrètement, de toute évidence — et il n'aurait alors qu'à examiner attentivement comment les aspirants Chunin exécutaient leur technique ; il n'aurait probablement aucun mal à recréer du ninjutsu lorsqu'il en verrait suffisamment en action.

Naruto laissait son esprit vagabonder, essayant d'imaginer quel genre de techniques il pourrait bien voir durant l'examen Chunin lorsque soudainement, une sensation étrangement familière titilla ses sens aiguisés. Se concentrant sur la source de cette sensation, son esprit fut presque littéralement tiré hors de son corps tellement l'appel de cette énergie était puissant ; il venait de repérer l'Ichibi. Naruto n'avait pas vraiment cherché à retrouver l'Ichibi dans un passé récent parce qu'après tout, la localisation de Shukaku était la plus répandue de par le monde. Suna était censé l'avoir sous bonne garde.

Mais maintenant que le Biju était près de lui, Naruto était curieux de savoir ce qu'il faisait à Konoha. Alors la première chose qu'il se devait de faire était d'échapper à la surveillance des deux ninjas — probablement des ANBU — qui le surveillaient à partir du toit de deux immeubles voisins de son restaurant. Heureusement pour lui, il venait tout juste de terminer les préparations pour une situation telle celle-ci. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les semer en démontrant de trop grandes capacités, alors il avait dû improviser. Se dirigeant vers un des coins de l'arrière-boutique, il mit un genou au sol et posa sa main sur une des larges tuiles. Ajustant la nature de son chakra de façon à ce que le matériau reste collé à sa main, il releva son bras et la tuile se souleva sans problème, révélant l'entrée du tunnel qu'il venait tout juste de creuser.

Se laissant tomber dans le trou tout en replaçant la tuile par-dessus sa tête, Naruto se mit à avancer avec confiance, malgré la noirceur totale, vers l'endroit où était située la sortie. Un rapide examen des lieux avec ses sens révéla qu'il n'y avait personne près de la zone où il émergerait du sol. Poussant un peu sur le plafond au-dessus de sa tête, il déplaça la trappe qu'il avait créée pour dissimuler la sortie de son petit tunnel ; il était maintenant à l'air libre, dans le fond d'une ruelle très peu fréquentée.

Replaçant la porte de son tunnel, il s'éloigna de la ruelle en se dirigeant vers l'Ichibi sans que personne ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Naruto pour rejoindre l'endroit où était l'hôte de l'Ichibi. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux d'un roux tirant sur le rouge. Ce garçon était accompagné de deux autres adolescents, et tous trois avançaient dans Konoha sans sembler le moins du monde inquiet de se faire repérer. Une seule conclusion s'imposait : ils étaient là pour l'examen Chunin.

Naruto était absolument certain qu'il était indétectable, dissimulé dans l'arbre où il se tenait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il fut extrêmement surpris lorsque le roux se tourna pour poser ses yeux sur lui. Et le jeune jinchuriki ne s'arrêta pas seulement à un regard ; une colonne de sable était sortie de la gourde que portait le garçon, sable qui se dirigeait maintenant à toute vitesse en direction de Naruto. Bien que l'attaque semblait être aussi rapide qu'un escargot enrhumé aux yeux de Naruto, il fut forcé de l'éviter pour ne pas être entouré de ce sable empestant le sang. Ce faisant, il dut sauter au pied de l'arbre, ce qui révéla sa présence aux deux compagnons de l'hôte au Ichibi.

« Que fais-tu, Gaara? », questionna la seule fille du groupe, une expression de surprise étirant ses traits.

« Je vais tuer cet homme. », répondit le jeune jinchuriki sur un ton beaucoup trop calme pour ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Pourquoi? », demanda de nouveau la blonde. « Qui est-il? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? »

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui il est. », retourna Gaara. « Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré auparavant. Je vais simplement le tuer parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est ce que je dois faire. »

Pendant que les deux adolescents discutaient, Naruto avait réfléchi afin de découvrir comment le jinchuriki l'avait repéré, et il avait une petite théorie. S'il avait raison, cela signifiait que l'Ichibi n'était pas retenu par un sceau suffisamment puissant. De la même manière que Naruto était parvenu à repérer la signature énergétique de l'Ichibi à travers le Lien, l'Ichibi était parvenu à repérer Naruto lui-même, communicant certainement par la suite sa position à son hôte.

« Si tu ne sais même pas qui il est, alors ça ne devrait pas trop te déranger de le laisser partir, n'est-ce pas? », questionna le garçon au visage couvert de maquillage — un accoutrement que Naruto trouvait pour le moins très étrange. « On ne voudrait pas créer une scène. »

Afin de tester sa théorie, Naruto coupa tout contact avec la connexion qu'il partageait avec l'Ichibi — ou du moins, il empêcha son chakra d'y pénétrer. N'ayant plus besoin de localiser Gaara, il n'avait plus besoin de faire circuler son chakra dans le lien pour repérer la signature de l'Ichibi. Et sa théorie semblait confirmée puisqu'aussitôt qu'il eut coupé contact avec le Lien, Gaara sembla se calmer.

« Très bien. », accepta finalement Gaara sur un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas content de faire cette concession. « Je ne le tuerai pas…aujourd'hui. »

La fille blonde s'approcha alors de l'endroit où se tenait Naruto, cherchant à réparer les dégâts potentiellement causés par les actions de Gaara. « Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête de mon frère, mais il n'y a eu aucun blessé. », commença-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait apaisante. « Alors ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire de raconter cette histoire, n'est-ce pas? On attendait l'examen Chunin depuis très longtemps et on ne voudrait surtout pas être disqualifiés pour un simple malentendu. »

« En fait, je ne veux pas non plus ébruiter cette histoire. », la rassura Naruto. « Alors si vous n'en parlez pas, personne ne sera au courant que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. »

« Merci. », le remercia-t-elle avec gratitude avant de se retourner vers l'arbre que le sable de Gaara avait réduit en purée. Elle promena son regard anxieux sur les environs, cherchant un éventuel témoin. Heureusement pour elle ainsi que pour Naruto, la rue était complètement déserte. « Parfait. Alors on va y aller…Au revoir. »

Les trois Genin de Suna partirent immédiatement après cette salutation, mais Naruto n'arrivait pas à s'enlever l'image de Gaara de son esprit. Il avait été clair pour Naruto, simplement en voyant comment ils interagissaient ensemble, que les deux plus vieux Genin étaient littéralement terrifiés par Gaara. Si l'Ichibi était réellement devenu fou comme l'avait dit le Kyuubi, _et_ qu'il était scellé aussi faiblement que ne le craignait Naruto, il y avait de fortes chances que cette peur y soit liée.

Et ça signifiait donc que Naruto était au moins partiellement responsable de la situation. L'Ichibi ne serait jamais devenu fou si Naruto n'avait pas refusé d'accomplir son devoir de Lien en ne participant pas au rituel nécessaire pour renvoyer les Biju dans leur dimension.

C'était vraiment une pensée déprimante. Il avait très certainement ruiné la vie de ce garçon et de plusieurs autres avant lui, simplement parce qu'il était trop têtu. Et c'était sans compter les innombrables personnes qui avaient sûrement été tuées lorsque le Biju avait été capturé. Naruto était un témoin privilégié de leur puissance colossale et il ne croyait pas que sceller un Biju avait pu être chose aisée.

Cette réalisation le fit se questionner. Refuser de suivre les Biju dans leur dimension afin de pouvoir revoir les êtres qu'il aimait…était-ce la bonne chose à faire? Pouvait-il se justifier? Mais même si la réponse à ces questions était "non", Naruto ne pouvait toujours pas sérieusement considérer l'option de se sacrifier lui-même, pas après toutes ces années de recherches. Naruto était sans aucun doute possible le plus grand expert en tout ce qui avait trait à la méditation et à la spiritualité en général, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes failles psychologiques que les autres humains. Et il était à peu près certain que les humains n'étaient pas censés vivre plusieurs centaines d'années pendant que tous les autres autour d'eux vieillissaient et mourraient.

Naruto était convaincu que la seule chose qui lui avait permis de rester sain d'esprit était la pensée qu'il faisait tout ça pour revoir Hanabi. Il n'allait certainement pas cracher sur son but vieux de plusieurs siècles simplement parce que ses actions avaient eu quelques conséquences malheureuses et imprévues.

Et c'était sans parler du fait qu'il était certain que si jamais il se laissait transporter dans la dimension des Biju, son âme serait condamnée à une souffrance éternelle. Si demeurer dans la dimension des humains était difficile pour les Biju à un tel point qu'ils aient besoin de retourner dans leur propre monde après seulement cinquante ans en moyenne, et considérant leur puissance monstrueuse…pourquoi Naruto devrait-il croire qu'il serait plus facile pour un humain de vivre dans la dimension des Biju? Et il ne faisait pas assez confiance aux Biju pour leur poser la question. Il était quasiment certain que les Biju lui mentiraient seulement pour le convaincre de les suivre.

Non, il n'était pas question que Naruto abandonne, mais ça ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose pour améliorer la situation de ce Gaara. Alors le blond centenaire prit les trois Genin en filature, satisfait de voir que le jinchuriki ne semblait plus être en mesure de le repérer depuis qu'il avait réduit au maximum le contact entre son chakra et le Lien.

Les trois ninjas de Suna pénétrèrent bientôt un hôtel, et les deux plus vieux s'empressèrent de laisser Gaara seul dans leur chambre. La fenêtre était déjà ouverte, alors tout ce que Naruto avait à faire était d'attendre que Gaara ait le dos tourné avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il eut enfin une ouverture, il s'élança à toute vitesse vers le garçon aux cheveux rouges. Il fut surpris de voir qu'un genre de mur de sable était déjà en train de se déplacer alors même qu'il attaquait et que Gaara n'avait pas donné le moindre signe qu'il l'avait repéré.

Mais malgré cette défense qui semblait quasi inconsciente, Naruto était trop rapide et il avait déjà atteint le rouquin avant que le sable n'ait parcouru la moitié du chemin nécessaire pour le bloquer. Naruto posa sa main sur la tête du jinchuriki et y fit circuler son chakra, faisant parcourir à ce dernier le chemin exact nécessaire pour faire perdre connaissance à un humain. Le corps mou qui tomba au sol confirma qu'il avait réussi à faire perdre conscience à l'hôte de l'Ichibi. Gaara ne se souviendrait probablement pas des quelques dernières minutes à son réveil, mais mis à part ce détail, il n'y aurait aucune séquelle.

Néanmoins, Naruto ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester là à ne rien faire. En effet, il avait senti le chakra de l'Ichibi augmenter aussitôt que Gaara avait perdu connaissance. Ainsi, la volonté du garçon avait été ce qui retenait le Biju dans sa prison? Le sceau était encore moins puissant que Naruto le craignait si c'était le cas…

Ne perdant pas de temps, Naruto repéra le sceau et l'examina de son regard expérimenté. Le design était tellement simple que ça en était répugnant. Ce sceau était complètement inadéquat pour la tâche de retenir un être aussi puissant qu'un Biju ; Naruto n'utiliserait même pas ce sceau pour retenir un animal sauvage, de peur que ce dernier ne s'échappe. Tirant rapidement un petit contenant à encre de sa poche, Naruto l'ouvrit et y trempa un doigt.

Il traça habilement un nouveau sceau autour de celui qui existait déjà, infusant l'encre avec son chakra lorsqu'il l'appliquait sur la peau du Genin. Lorsqu'il eut complété son travail, l'encre s'illumina brièvement avant de tout simplement s'estomper pour finalement devenir invisible. Immédiatement, le chakra de l'Ichibi ne fut plus qu'une faible sensation à l'arrière de sa tête ; le Biju était bien plus efficacement retenu maintenant.

Déposant le garçon inconscient sur son lit, Naruto sortit silencieusement de la chambre d'hôtel, retournant tranquillement vers le tunnel qui le mènerait à l'arrière-boutique de son restaurant. Il pouvait considérer que sa bonne action quotidienne avait été faite.

XxxXxxX

Naruko et son équipe se dépêchaient à rejoindre l'endroit qu'ils devaient atteindre pour le début de l'examen Chunin. Elle était mécontente qu'ils étaient si pressés parce qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment courir le risque d'être disqualifiée à cause d'un stupide retard. « Sérieusement! Tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'un réveil matin? », se plaignit-elle à Kiba.

« J'en ai normalement pas besoin. », répliqua l'Inuzuka sur la défensive. « Je suis un lève-tôt. C'est juste que j'étais tellement excité que je n'étais pas capable de m'endormir la nuit passée. C'est pas de ma faute si je me suis levé en retard. »

« Nous allons tout de même arriver à l'heure. », intervint Hinata, toujours la plus diplomate. « Alors ce n'est pas très grave. »

« C'est exactement ce que je me tue à expliquer à ton amie depuis tantôt. », acquiesça Kiba.

Naruko devait bien admettre que poursuivre cette argumentation serait inutile, particulièrement parce qu'ils étaient enfin rendus devant l'Académie, le bâtiment dans lequel aurait lieu l'examen Chunin. Ils pénétrèrent l'immeuble et, lorsqu'ils atteignirent le second étage, remarquèrent deux visages familiers qui utilisaient un henge pour se faire paraître plus jeune.

« Comment se porte ton genou, Kotetsu? », se moqua gentiment Naruko avec un sourire en coin tout en continuant son chemin pour rejoindre le troisième étage. Elle n'eut droit comme réponse qu'à un grognement agacé de la part de Kotetsu et à un ricanement amusé de la part de son compagnon.

Les membres de l'équipe de Naruko signalèrent leur présence aux officiels présents sans le moindre incident, ayant même quelques minutes de libres avant le début de l'examen. Bientôt, ils furent guidés vers une grande salle dans laquelle se trouvaient les autres aspirants.

« Naruko! Hinata! Par ici! », s'écria Ino, agitant les bras pour se faire remarquer par ses deux amies. Ino était en compagnie des deux équipes de Rookies.

S'approchant des six anciens élèves de sa classe, Naruko nota que l'apparence d'Ino était moins soignée qu'en temps normal, ce qui était étrange considérant le temps qu'elle passait tous les jours à s'occuper de son corps. Curieuse, Naruko prit la parole. « Que t'est-il arrivé? »

« Simplement un cas de fausse identité. », répondit Sakura avant qu'Ino ne puisse répondre. « Une Genin plus vieille veut faire un duel contre toi, mais elle a approché la mauvaise blonde. Ino a laissé son égo se mettre en travers de ses pattes et elle a accepté son défi plutôt que de lui révéler sa véritable identité. Comme tu peux le voir, ça ne lui a pas vraiment réussi. »

« Hey! C'est pas comme si j'avais donné tout ce que j'ai! », protesta la Yamanaka. « Je ne voulais pas révéler mes techniques de ninjutsu à un adversaire potentiel avant l'examen. Les choses se termineront différemment si jamais je la combats encore pendant l'examen. », promit la blonde platine.

« Mais elle n'a fait qu'une bouchée de toi. », contra Sakura. « Je ne pense pas que ça fera une grande différence. Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières, Naruko. Je sais que tu es forte, mais si tu ne fais pas attention, tu pourrais subir le même sort qu'Ino. »

Pendant qu'elle écoutait ses deux amies discuter, Naruko essayait de déterminer _qui_ était cette mystérieuse Genin. Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, puisque ladite mystérieuse Genin vint les rejoindre.

« Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je voulais tuer Naruko ou quelque chose du genre. », s'immisça une Genin aux cheveux bruns avant de se tourner pour faire face à Naruko. « En passant, je m'appelle Tenten. Et juste pour être certaine, c'est bien toi Naruko, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, c'est moi. », confirma l'interpellée. « Et si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu veux te battre contre moi. »

« Oh, c'est rien de bien spécial. », répliqua Tenten. « J'étais seulement contente d'entendre qu'il y avait quelques kunoichi qui semblaient avoir un bel avenir devant elles parmi celles qui avaient gradué cette année. La grande majorité des filles ne prend pas la vie de ninja au sérieux et ça nous force toutes à vivre avec des stéréotypes déplaisants. Je voulais juste te rencontrer et peut-être t'affronter pour voir à quel point tu étais bonne, puisqu'on dit que tu es la meilleure kunoichi de ton année. »

« Oui, vous auriez dû voir comment Tenten est devenue toute excitée lorsqu'elle a entendu quelques villageois parler de toi! », intervint une nouvelle voix avec enthousiasme. Elle appartenait à un Genin habillé d'une hideuse combinaison moulante complètement verte. « Elle ne pouvait pas contenir sa fougueuse jeunesse et voulait absolument te lancer un défi flamboyant! »

« Lee, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? », questionna Tenten tout en ayant l'air scandalisée qu'il ait révélé cette information.

« Je suis venu voir Sakura-chan. », révéla le dénommé Lee tout en posant son regard sur la fille en question. Il semblait tout à fait incapable de lire le dégoût qui était très clairement affiché sur le visage de la cible de son amour.

« Arrête ça, Lee. », ordonna Tenten avec agacement. « Et ne révèles pas des choses qui se passent quand on est seulement entre les membres de l'équipe. »

« Pourquoi? », interrogea le Genin à la coupe en bol. « Vouloir se tester contre son rival n'est en aucun cas une source de gêne. C'est même plutôt honorable! »

« Parfait. », soupira Tenten en se retournant pour faire face à Naruko. « J'avoue que j'étais un peu jalouse de toute l'attention que tu recevais alors que moi j'étais pratiquement ignorée, même si j'ai terminé deuxième de ma génération tout comme toi. Mais je ne te blâme pas du tout pour ça. Je voulais juste te rencontrer pour prouver que tu n'es pas la seule kunoichi qui mérite qu'on la surveille de près. »

Naruko aurait vraiment dû s'en tenir à son plan initial et maintenir ses notes au centre de sa classe lorsqu'elle était à l'Académie. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres gamins qui voudraient lui lancer un défi. Mais même une seule gamine était de trop et sa réputation de prodige était rapidement en train de devenir plus néfaste qu'autre chose. Mais qu'importe! Elle avait fait son choix alors elle ne pouvait que l'assumer.

« Eh bien, tu es la bienvenue si tu veux m'affronter pendant l'examen. », déclara Naruko. « Mais ne pense pas que je vais te faire de cadeaux simplement parce que tu sembles être plutôt sympathique. Le combat risque de ne pas se dérouler comme tu l'aimerais. »

« Je pense que c'est un risque que je suis prête à courir. », retourna Tenten avec fougue, mais elle semblait avoir apprécié la petite boutade à sa juste valeur et ne semblait pas avoir été offensée.

« Tu ferais une grande faveur à Naruko si tu la battais de la manière la plus humiliante possible. », intervint la voix de Sasuke, brisant le silence relatif qui régnait entre les Genin. « Comme tu peux le voir, elle a une très haute opinion de ses habiletés et elle bénéficierait très certainement d'une bonne défaite. »

« Et la même chose peut être dite pour toi! », s'exclama Kiba avec vigueur, surprenant Naruko par la rapidité à laquelle il était venu à sa défense. « Si je me souviens bien, tu as eu le meilleur résultat par un dixième de point seulement. Je ne parierais certainement pas sur ta victoire dans un hypothétique combat entre toi et Naruko. Mais en tant qu'équipe, la tienne n'a pas la _moindre_ chance contre la nôtre. »

« Tu ne devrais vraiment pas dire des âneries comme ça sans savoir à quel point je me suis amélioré. », répondit Sasuke avec suffisance. « Avec ma force actuelle, je suis confiant que je pourrais battre ton équipe au complet par moi-même. Mais j'avoue que ça ne ferait pas une grande différence que tu sois là ou pas… »

Kiba aurait très certainement pu commencer un combat à ce moment si l'examinateur du premier examen Chunin n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour apparaître et s'adresser à la foule d'aspirants Chunin. Il leur révéla que le premier examen serait un test écrit. Naruko était convaincue que Sakura était soulagée par cette nouvelle, mais un tel examen n'était pas le défi auquel elle s'était attendu de la part du balafré à la tête de l'unité de torture et interrogation. Le résultat de l'équipe au complet était ce qui allait compter, alors Kiba avait le potentiel pour leur nuire, mais avec Hinata et elle-même, Naruko était sûre qu'ils s'en sortiraient.

Son assurance fut par contre mise à rude épreuve lorsque les copies furent distribuées et que la blonde put lire les questions. Leur niveau de difficulté était bien au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Lorsqu'elle eut lu les neuf questions, elle découvrit qu'elle n'était certaine de connaître la réponse que de quatre questions. Si elle avait de la chance, elle pourrait peut-être parvenir à fournir une réponse à deux autres questions. Mais même parmi ces six questions auxquelles elle croyait pouvoir répondre, il n'y en avait qu'une seule qui était ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu en lien avec ce qu'elle avait appris sous l'identité de Naruko. Elle ne connaissait la réponse aux cinq autres que parce qu'elle avait des siècles d'expérience qui lui permettaient de raisonner et de déduire la méthode à appliquer.

Les dirigeants du village ne pouvaient sérieusement pas s'attendre à ce qu'un Genin normal puisse répondre à la moindre de ces questions. Peut-être qu'un véritable génie comme Shikamaru serait capable de répondre à quelques-unes d'entre elles — s'il se donnait la peine d'essayer —, mais il n'y avait que très peu de gens qui étaient aussi intelligent que le jeune Nara. Puis la solution lui apparut, comme une révélation.

Il s'agissait d'un examen où leur capacité à recueillir des informations serait analysée. C'était du moins ce que semblaient indiquer les règles de l'examen. Déjà, elle pouvait sentir quelques Genin en train d'utiliser une quelconque technique pour tricher.

Dans ce cas, l'équipe de Naruko était dans une excellente position. Le Byakugan d'Hinata était littéralement parfait pour cet exercice. Si Kiba ne se faisait pas jeter dehors, son équipe devrait s'en sortir sans trop de mal.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que la suite de l'examen Chunin serait plus palpitante…

XxxXxxX

Naruto, dissimulé à l'orée de la Forêt de la Mort, promena son regard sur la foule de Genin qui se tenait devant lui. La seconde partie de l'examen Chunin semblait être plus ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il y aurait certainement plusieurs opportunités de voir quel genre de techniques ces Genin possédaient. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu inconfortable à l'idée que la grande majorité de ces Genin était des enfants. Comment le village de Konoha pouvait-il permettre à des gamins de s'affronter avec des techniques mortelles sans la moindre supervision ou intervention de leur part?

Sans parler du fait que c'était Anko qui s'occupait de cette partie de l'examen. Selon ce qu'il avait appris de cette femme lors des quelques rencontres qu'il avait eues avec elle, il était quasiment sûr qu'elle ne lèverait pas le petit doigt pour venir en aide à qui que ce soit, même si cette personne était en danger de mort. Mais qu'importe. Ces enfants étaient ici de leur propre volonté. Il n'était pas venu à Konoha pour faire changer leur société. Alors ignorant sa conscience, Naruto s'enfonça plus profondément dans la forêt et attendit que la seconde partie de l'examen commence.

XxxXxxX

« Kiba, essaie d'être un peu moins bruyant, veux-tu? », s'impatienta Naruko en tournant la tête vers son coéquipier qui était à l'origine d'une véritable cacophonie, courant sans faire attention où il mettait ses pieds.

« Pourquoi? », interrogea Kiba alors qu'il s'immobilisait aux côtés de Naruko qui se tenait à ce moment-là sur une énorme branche. « On doit affronter une autre équipe de toute façon si on veut avoir le rouleau de la terre. »

« Oui. Mais je préfèrerais que notre confrontation avec cette autre équipe dont tu parles n'implique pas une embuscade dont nous serions les victimes. », répondit Naruko.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Aucun de nos compétiteurs ne semblait très dangereux. », insista l'Inuzuka avec nonchalance. « On va passer ce deuxième examen avec autant de facilité que le premier. »

« Sachant que tu aurais littéralement pu dormir tout le long du premier examen et passer quand même, tu me pardonneras si je ne trouve pas que notre performance soit extraordinaire. », renvoya-t-elle.

Mais ceci étant dit, Naruko était bien forcée d'admettre que l'examen d'Ibiki avait éliminé plus de la moitié des participants. Et la plupart de ceux qui n'avaient pas passé était ceux qui avaient abandonné lors de la dixième question. Naruko avait été contente de voir qu'aucun de ses camarades de l'Académie n'avait reculé devant une attaque psychologique si évidente.

« Je pense aussi que nous devrions être plus prudents. », se fit entendre l'Hyuuga de l'équipe. « Peut-être que les autres participants sont plus forts qu'il n'y paraît au premier regard? »

« Exactement. », acquiesça Naruko. Elle était intérieurement amusée qu'Hinata n'avait pas la moindre idée que la blonde elle-même était probablement le meilleur exemple de ce cas. « Et de toute façon, il n'y a aucune règle qui interdit à des équipes d'un même village de s'allier. On pourrait être en infériorité numérique pendant durant un combat. »

« Okay, c'est bon. », accepta finalement Kiba. « Je vais faire moins de bruit tant qu'on sort rapidement de cette partie de la forêt. Ça empeste le serpent. »

« Ouais, on fait comme tu veux. », dit Naruko, accédant à la requête de son coéquipier pour l'apaiser. Elle laissa même passer l'opportunité de se moquer gentiment de lui pour sa peur des serpents, juste pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Elle s'éloigna dans une direction choisie au hasard, mais elle fut immédiatement arrêtée par la main de l'Inuzuka.

« Pas par là. », refusa-t-il, pointant une direction très près de celle vers laquelle se dirigeait Naruko un moment plus tôt. « L'odeur vient de là. »

Tournant son regard vers le coin de la forêt que Kiba venait de désigner, Naruko repéra une paire d'yeux qui les épiaient à travers les branches. Exactement comme si son attaque avait été provoquée par le fait qu'elle l'avait repéré, le plus énorme serpent que Naruko ait jamais vu sortit de sa cachette et fonça en direction du trio de Genin. Les trois ninjas se dispersèrent, évitant la charge du serpent long d'une vingtaine de mètres alors que ce dernier percutait un arbre dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Naruko prit appui sur un arbre près de celui sur lequel elle se tenait quelques instants plus tôt et sauta directement vers la tête du reptile géant tout en sortant un kunai qu'elle enfonça jusqu'à l'anneau dans l'œil du monstre. Elle fut surprise lorsque la résistance fournie par la chair de la créature disparut tandis que la bête disparaissait dans un immense nuage de fumée.

« Une invocation! », s'exclama Naruko à voix haute. « Ce qui signifie que l'invocateur se trouve sûrement près d'ici. Restez sur vos gardes. », ordonna-t-elle à ses coéquipiers.

« Bravo. Oui, je suis juste ici. Mais je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous débarrassiez de mon petit animal de compagnie si facilement. », intervint la voix d'un ninja de Kusa alors qu'il sortait de sa cachète derrière le tronc d'un arbre. Il semblait avoir quelques années de plus que les deux compagnons de Naruko. La blonde était présentement en train d'essayer de décider si la sorte de chapeau de paille qu'il portait diminuait ou ajoutait au côté macabre de son apparence.

« Gardez les yeux ouverts. Ses coéquipiers ne seront probablement pas loin. », ordonna de nouveau la blonde. Elle fut satisfaite de voir Hinata activer son Byakugan.

« Attention, ce n'est pas… », commença alors à crier l'Hyuuga, mais elle fut interrompue par le ninja de Kusa qui se déplaça beaucoup plus rapidement que ce à quoi s'attendait Naruko de la part d'un Genin ou même d'un Chunin. Il apparut devant l'héritière aux yeux blancs et enfonça son poing dans le ventre de l'adolescente. Le coup envoya Hinata valser dans les airs sur une distance de près de vingt mètres avant qu'elle ne percute un arbre qui arrêta son vol plané. Elle tomba alors au sol, immobile.

« Allons, allons. », se moqua leur adversaire en agitant un doigt en direction de l'Hyuuga au sol, comme on le ferait pour réprimander un enfant. « Je ne peux tout de même pas te permettre de révéler tous mes secrets si rapidement, n'est-ce pas? »

« Hinata! », hurla Kiba, courant en direction de la fille étendue sur le sol, Akamaru sur les talons.

Naruko était probablement plus inquiète de l'état d'Hinata que Kiba ne l'était lui-même, mais malgré cela, elle savait que l'Inuzuka avait fait une erreur en réagissant de la sorte. Ils devaient neutraliser la menace devant eux avant de pouvoir porter secours à Hinata. Et effectivement, seuls les impressionnants réflexes de Naruko lui permirent de dévier un kunai qui fendait les airs en direction du cou de Kiba. Le ninja de Kusa s'élança alors vers Naruko, chargeant directement vers elle. La blonde eut à peine le temps de préparer sa garde que son ennemi s'immobilisa devant elle, à quelques mètres seulement de l'atteindre. Il resta sur place, ne semblant plus vouloir attaquer.

« J'ai vraiment de la difficulté à croire que Saint Minato aurait pu tromper sa chère et tendre épouse. », marmonna le ninja à voix basse, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. « Ce qui m'oblige à me demander si quelqu'un a poursuivi mes expériences. »

Les yeux de Naruko s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots. Ces paroles, combinées à l'invocation, ne pouvaient désigner qu'une seule personne. « Orochimaru. », murmura-t-elle, faisant naître un sourire sur le visage de l'homme.

« Oh? Alors tu connais au moins certaines des circonstances entourant tes origines. », sourit-il avec amusement.

Cette situation n'augurait _absolument_ pas bien. Pour aussi puissant que leur adversaire semblait être, il ne faisait que jouer avec eux s'il était vraiment Orochimaru. Ils n'auraient pas eu la moindre chance même en l'affrontant en équipe…et Hinata était déjà hors-jeu.

Sautant vers l'arrière pour mettre de la distance entre elle et le dangereux sannin, Naruko fit pulser son chakra. Si elle connaissait Naruto — et elle le connaissait mieux que n'importe qui —, elle savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de résister à la tentation de mettre son nez dans cette partie de l'examen. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il serait suffisamment près d'elle pour sentir la pulsation de son chakra et qu'il comprendrait qu'elle avait besoin de son aide _tout de suite_. Mais jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, elle n'avait pas le choix ; elle allait devoir s'assurer elle-même que son équipe s'en sorte en un seul morceau.

« Kiba! Prends Hinata et vas la mettre en sécurité. », ordonna la blonde. « Si tu peux, essaies de trouver de l'aide. Cet homme n'est pas vraiment un Genin et il est beaucoup trop fort pour qu'on puisse espérer le vaincre. »

« Mais s'il est aussi dangereux, c'est toi qui devrait aller mettre Hinata en sécurité. », contredit Kiba. « Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais tu es bien plus rapide que moi. Tu aurais de biens meilleures chances de t'en sortir que moi. Je vais rester ici et essayer de vous faire gagner du temps. »

« Ce n'est pas le temps d'argumenter! », cria Naruko en réponse, mais sans quitter Orochimaru du regard. « Il est sûrement ici pour moi et il ne me laissera jamais partir. Mais si toi tu t'en vas avec Hinata, il est probable qu'il vous laisse faire. Alors prends Hinata et fous le camp. Si quoi que ce soit lui arrive parce que tu es resté planté là à argumenter avec moi, tu l'auras sur la conscience pour le reste de ta vie. »

« …Okay. », accepta Kiba, abandonnant plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait cru. « Mais aussitôt qu'Hinata est en sécurité, je reviens te sortir d'ici. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »

Naruko n'essaya pas de lui faire changer d'avis. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'arriverait jamais assez vite avec de l'aide pour faire une quelconque différence. Essayant de distraire Orochimaru pendant que ses coéquipiers quittaient les environs, Naruko attaqua le sannin, mais il se contenta d'éviter sa charge et d'envoyer un serpent — qui sortait de sa manche — en direction de Kiba. Ça ressemblait à un tour de magie ; le serpent sortait de la manche et continuait et continuait, même s'il était beaucoup plus long qu'il n'aurait normalement pu l'être.

Et le serpent était incroyablement rapide aussi. Il avait quasiment déjà atteint Kiba avant que Naruko ne réalise complètement ce qui était en train de se passer. Heureusement, avant que le reptile ne puisse atteindre Kiba, Akamaru sortit de nulle part et le percuta de plein fouet, faisant dévier le serpent de sa trajectoire. L'invocation n'eut qu'à plier son corps pour reprendre son assaut sur Kiba, mais le serpent fut suffisamment ralenti par le chien pour que l'Inuzuka ait le temps de sauter par-dessus l'attaque puis de disparaître dans la forêt. Comme Naruko l'avait espéré, Orochimaru ne démontra pas le moindre intérêt à poursuivre Kiba et Hinata, préférant retourner son attention sur elle.

Peu importe à quel point elle aurait voulu pouvoir garder sa couverture intacte, le sannin n'était pas un adversaire contre lequel Naruko pouvait se permettre de ne pas se battre de toutes ses forces. Alors, pour la première fois depuis des années, Naruko rassembla tout le chakra qu'elle pouvait. À son grand déplaisir, la quantité qu'elle put invoquer était significativement moins importante que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Ou du moins, le côté spirituel de son chakra était vraiment moins élevé que ce qu'elle espérait. Elle avait su que, en théorie, il était certain qu'un tel problème allait se manifester tôt ou tard. Et la raison était toute simple : elle n'avait pas d'âme.

Sans tenir compte des considérations religieuses, la principale fonction de l'âme était de générer la partie spirituelle du chakra. Naruko considérait que la création d'un clone capable d'imiter cette particularité de l'âme était un de ses plus grands accomplissements. Mais même avec toutes ses connaissances, la réplique qu'elle était en mesure de créer était loin d'égaler une véritable âme.

Mais malgré cela, elle aurait normalement dû pouvoir utiliser presque trois fois plus de chakra que ce qu'elle avait présentement à sa disposition. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'analyser la situation pour découvrir ce qui n'allait pas avec son corps, mais le fait était que ce combat allait être beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait cru au départ.

Espérant le prendre par surprise et rapidement mettre un terme à ce combat, Naruko sortit un kunai et s'élança en direction d'Orochimaru, essayant de trancher le puissant sannin sous déguisement. Grâce à l'augmentation du chakra qu'elle utilisait comparativement à lorsque Kiba était toujours présent, Naruko était bien plus apte à suivre la vitesse de son adversaire. Et bien qu'elle n'ait toujours pas réussi à le toucher avec une de ses attaques, Orochimaru était clairement sur la défensive. Plus le combat continuait, plus ses attaques passaient près de son ennemi. Si le combat continuait de se dérouler aussi bien, il était évident qu'elle le vaincrait sans trop de problèmes.

Bien sûr, tout ça était totalement illogique. Il n'y avait _aucune chance_ qu'elle puisse s'en tirer aussi bien contre un ninja du calibre d'Orochimaru. Était-ce possible qu'elle ait tiré une conclusion hâtive et que l'homme qui lui faisait face n'était en fait _pas_ Orochimaru? Par exemple, cet homme pourrait être un de ses subordonnés ayant eu le privilège de signer le contrat d'invocation avec les serpents. Mais il y avait aussi la possibilité qu'il ne la prenait toujours pas au sérieux et qu'il ne faisait que s'amuser avec elle. Cette possibilité agaçait Naruko qui n'était pas habituée à être sous-estimée de la sorte, mais elle savait qu'il était dans son intérêt de gagner du temps.

Mais ce qui la démangeait le plus était qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'Hinata avait voulu leur dire lorsqu'elle avait commencé à donner son avertissement. Peu importe la véritable identité de l'homme qui lui faisait face, il semblait déterminé à ce qu'Hinata ne révèle pas d'informations à son sujet. Arrêtant momentanément ses attaques, elle fit un bond vers l'arrière pour mettre un peu de distance entre elle et le sannin avant de se concentrer sur ce que ses sens lui révélaient. Elle tentait de découvrir ce que le Byakugan d'Hinata lui avait appris. Se concentrant sur le ninja devant elle, elle nota facilement qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal à propos de son énergie. Poussant son investigation un peu plus loin, elle découvrit facilement ce qu'était le problème. Il n'était qu'un clone.

« Tu abandonnes déjà? », se moqua le clone nouvellement révélé. « Et dire que tu t'en sortais si bien jusqu'à maintenant… »

Ne désirant pas révéler qu'elle avait découvert son petit tour de passe-passe, Naruko étendit ses sens à la forêt les entourant, essayant de repérer une signature énergétique près de là où ils étaient. Elle était si bien dissimulée que Naruko faillit ne pas la remarquer, mais elle ressentit un petit quelque chose lorsqu'elle scanna un arbre un peu à gauche du clone devant elle.

Fonçant vers son ennemi une nouvelle fois, elle dévia de sa trajectoire à la dernière seconde et lança plusieurs kunai en direction de ce qui semblait n'être qu'un tronc d'arbre banal. Cependant, juste au moment où les kunai étaient sur le point d'entrer en collision avec l'arbre, l'air ondula et un homme se laissa tomber sur le sol. Ce visage d'un blanc pâle surnaturel était beaucoup plus familier, concordant avec les photos qu'elle avait vues du sannin.

« Je suis impressionné que tu sois parvenue à me repérer. », dit Orochimaru. « Mais je dois avouer que tu m'as privé de mon petit amusement personnel. Après tout, ce n'est pas l'entrée dramatique que j'avais espéré faire… »

Pendant que l'homme parlait, Naruko se retourna et fonça en direction du clone. Elle le poignarda avec un kunai directement en plein cœur. Le corps du clone perdit rapidement toute consistance et se transforma en une boue épaisse qui tomba au sol. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle l'avait tué parce qu'elle était parvenue à le prendre par surprise. Le clone n'avait pas fait le moindre effort pour se protéger, probablement parce que son travail avait été fait.

« Voyons, tu penses que c'est poli de me tourner le dos quand je parle? », questionna Orochimaru sur un ton moqueur tandis que Naruko se tournait pour lui faire face. « Je pense qu'il est tant que quelqu'un t'enseigne ce que sont la discipline et le respect. Les jeunes de nos jours sont tellement irrespectueux! »

Ce fut à ce moment que Naruko remarqua que ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sol. La boue qui était autrefois le clone qu'elle venait de tuer s'était étendue et avait transformé le sol sous ses pieds. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne soit enfoncée jusqu'aux genoux, mais il semblait qu'elle n'allait pas caller plus profondément. Orochimaru avait certainement fait quelque chose pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Elle devrait normalement être capable de se sortir de ce piège assez facilement, mais elle n'en eut pas le loisir puisqu'Orochimaru venait tout juste de terminer une petite série de mudra. La technique qu'il venait d'invoquer fit apparaître une énorme vague de feu qui fonçait dans la direction de Naruko. Le diamètre de l'attaque faisait au moins deux fois la taille de Naruko.

Naruko était certaine qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps d'éviter l'attaque avec le facteur ralentissant de la boue, mais elle avait une autre façon de s'en sortir. Si elle ajustait son chakra pour qu'il soit à cent pour cent d'affinité feu, elle pourrait interagir avec l'attaque flamboyante. Elle pourrait subtilement manipuler le chakra qui composait l'attaque et le faire passer de chaque côté de son corps. Puisque le feu de l'attaque suivait le chakra qui l'avait fait naître, les flammes la contourneraient elles aussi.

Elle voulut alors mettre ce plan en œuvre, mais elle paniqua quasiment lorsqu'elle eut un blanc de mémoire. Elle ne se souvenait plus comment faire. Il était maintenant trop tard pour tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de se sortir de cette attaque sans subir de graves dommages.

Cependant, juste au moment où elle se préparait à l'impact, son esprit, peut-être motivé par l'adrénaline, lui fit parvenir la méthode qu'elle cherchait pour exécuter cette manipulation de l'attaque. Sans perdre un seul instant, elle étendit son chakra pour qu'il entre en contact avec celui de l'attaque et elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement lorsque les flammes se séparèrent à quelques pieds devant elle pour la contourner, la laissant totalement indemne. Avant même que l'attaque ne soit complètement passée, elle s'était déjà sortie de la boue. Aussitôt que les flammes disparurent, elle sauta sur le côté et atterrit sur le sol de la forêt.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux me tuer. », dit alors Naruko en se tournant vers Orochimaru, espérant gagner un peu de temps. « Tu as raison ; le Yondaime n'est pas réellement mon père. J'aurais pensé que tu aurais préféré obtenir des réponses plutôt qu'un cadavre en me confrontant. »

« Crois-moi. Si j'essayais de te tuer, tu serais morte. », répondit Orochimaru. Il semblait enclin à discuter avec elle pour le moment, ce qui était une bonne chose selon la blonde. « Quant à mes motivations…Pour faire simple, si une attaque aussi faible que celle-là était capable de te tuer, alors tu ne représenterais aucun intérêt pour moi. »

« Eh bien, j'ai survécu sans une seule égratignure. Alors que dirais-tu qu'on discute un peu? », proposa Naruko. « J'ai aussi quelques questions concernant tes expériences. »

« Je suppose qu'un échange d'informations pourrait nous être bénéfique à tous les deux. », accepta le sannin. « Alors, dis-moi. Si Minato n'est pas ton père, d'où viens-tu? »

À ce moment, Naruko vit quelque chose qui lui procura un grand soulagement. Quelque part sur une branche derrière Orochimaru se tenait Naruto. Il était nonchalamment adossé au tronc de l'arbre sur lequel il se tenait et il lui faisait un petit signe de la main pour la saluer. La signature énergétique du blond était absolument indétectable alors Orochimaru n'avait aucune idée qu'il était juste derrière lui. Naruko fit de son mieux pour ne pas réagir à ce qu'elle venait de voir ; inutile de révéler à Orochimaru qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

« Non, toi d'abord. », refusa la Genin, se sentant beaucoup plus confiante maintenant que Naruto était là. « De quelles expériences crois-tu que je sois la continuation? Et quel est le lien avec Minato? »

« Tu dois être très audacieuse pour oser essayer de dicter comment cette rencontre va se dérouler. », répliqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé. « Mais qu'importe. Je suis de bonne humeur alors je vais te répondre pour te faire plaisir. Tout ça, c'est une longue histoire qui remonte à mon enfance. Même si j'étais très intelligent pour mon âge, j'étais quand même un enfant et, en tant que tel, je n'étais pas immunisé contre des traits juvéniles. Et un de ces traits était que j'étais absolument captivé par les histoires. Et même si la plupart des enfants de cet âge idolâtre des gens comme les kage, il y avait d'autres histoires, beaucoup plus vieilles et intéressantes, qui retenaient mon attention. »

Naruko commençait à voir où il s'en allait avec ce petit discours, mais il manquait toujours un ou deux éléments clés. Pour commencer, depuis quand son père, Shouhei, était-il si populaire pour que des histoires sur sa vie aient survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui? Parce que c'était ce que voulait dire Orochimaru, non? Il avait entendu parlé de son père d'une manière ou d'une autre puis il avait créé une copie de Shouhei. C'était de là que viendrait Minato?

« Mon histoire préférée était sans contredit celle dite du Démon Rouge. », poursuivit le sannin. « Selon cette histoire, le Démon Rouge arpentait tout le continent, chassant et éliminant tous ceux qui l'avaient mis en colère. Toujours selon l'histoire, le Démon Rouge avait eu son nom à cause des flammes qu'il maniait, des flammes qui pouvaient brûler tout ce qu'elles touchaient. Il était apparemment invincible, affrontant et éliminant des royaumes et des armées entières. »

Naruko eut une petite grimace en entendant cette exagération de sa vieille quête de vengeance contre l'Akatsuki. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander _comment_ quiconque avait pu découvrir quoi que ce soit à propos des flammes qu'elle avait utilisées puisqu'elle ne les avait utilisées qu'une seule fois et il n'y avait pas eu le moindre survivant. Mais d'un autre côté, avec toute la chair calcinée, les os en cendres et les armures fondues, elle était bien obligée d'admettre que ce n'était pas bien difficile de déduire ce qu'il s'était passé dans la caverne. Il suffisait qu'une seule personne ait eu vent du plan de l'Akatsuki pour la piéger.

« J'ai passé énormément de temps à apprendre tout ce que je pouvais sur ces histoires. », l'informa Orochimaru. « Chercher les détails de ce qui s'était réellement passé était quasiment devenu une obsession. Puis un jour, je suis tombé sur une personne qui affirmait que sa famille avait autrefois connu le Démon Rouge personnellement. Cette personne disait même savoir exactement où le Démon Rouge vivait. J'ai suivi ses directions et je suis arrivé devant les ruines d'une vieille maison à côté de laquelle se trouvait une vieille pierre tombale toute délavée par les éléments. Pour un génie aussi savant que moi, ce n'était qu'une simplement question de temps avant que je ne parvienne à déterrer les restes du corps qui était enterré là pour en faire un clone. »

C'était donc ça? Elle détenait maintenant la réponse au plus grand mystère depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi le Yondaime ressemblait tellement à son père. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle avait profané la tombe de Shouhei et il l'avait cloné dans l'espoir de recréer le Démon Rouge, ne sachant pas qu'il s'agissait en fait du _père_ de ce fameux Démon Rouge. Cette simple pensée suffisait à faire bouillir son sang.

« Il va de soi que ce n'était qu'une lubie de jeunesse. », admit alors Orochimaru. « Compte tenu des habiletés du clone que j'ai fait de cet homme, il est probablement que le cadavre qui était dans la tombe était _réellement_ celui du Démon Rouge. Mais même si c'était le cas, Minato ne ressemble en rien à ce que les histoires racontaient à propos du Démon Rouge. Oui, Minato est fort, mais je pense que le Démon Rouge l'était plus encore. Et c'est sans parler du fait que jamais personne n'irait considérer Minato comme un démon. C'est bien la preuve que la légende du Démon Rouge est née aussi bien des habiletés de l'homme qui en est à l'origine que de l'environnement dans lequel il a grandi. Ce n'était pas simplement dans ses gènes. Et maintenant, je crois que tu me dois une explication. Alors, qui est responsable de ton existence? »

« Tu devras t'adresser à mon frère pour avoir les détails à ce sujet. », révéla-t-elle en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.

« Je planifie justement lui rendre une petite visite d'ici peu. », l'assura-t-il, clairement agacé par la réponse évasive de Naruko. « Mais tu es ici avec moi et je m'attends à obtenir plus d'informations que ça. »

« Oh, mais ne t'en fais surtout pas. », répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. « Mon frère aussi est ici avec toi. »

Orochimaru n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire que déjà, Naruto apparaissait à côté de lui pour enfoncer son poing sur le côté de sa tête. La force du coup envoya le sannin dans un vol plané très élégant. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'un homme aussi habile qu'Orochimaru, il se reprit rapidement et réussi à retrouver le contrôle de son corps en lui faisant faire un pirouette arrière. Il atterrit sur ses pieds et glissa sur le sol sur quelques mètres, emporté par son momentum. Naruko avait hâte de voir comment Orochimaru allait s'en tirer contre le Naruto originel. Un Naruto en pleine possession de ses moyens, sans être handicapé par le corps artificiel d'une enfant et possédant l'énergie des Biju.

Oh oui, Orochimaru allait souhaiter être resté couché dans son lit ce matin…

XxxXxxX

Naruto était très en colère. Pas assez en colère pour montrer les flammes desquelles Orochimaru aimait entendre des histoires lorsqu'il était jeune, mais certainement plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un long moment. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'à cause de tout le temps qu'il avait passé dans des temples, mais Naruto considérait que profaner la tombe d'une personne était une des pires offenses qu'il était possible de faire. Utiliser les restes du défunt pour faire un clone ne faisait qu'empirer cet acte dégoûtant.

Naruto aurait vraiment aimé avoir pensé à apporter son épée avec lui puisqu'il se serait bien coupé quelques tranches de l'homme qui lui faisait face, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à en avoir besoin dans une forêt dans laquelle les seules menaces étaient des animaux sauvages et une bande de gamin. Alors il allait être obligé de se contenter de ses poings pour refaire le portrait au sannin. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, cet oubli lui fournissait l'opportunité parfaite pour tester quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore réellement essayé en situation de combat.

« Pas mal du tout. », complimenta Orochimaru de l'endroit où il se tenait. Il passa la manche de son chandail sur le coin de sa tête, nettoyant une petite tache de sang. « Je ne t'ai jamais senti approcher de moi. Alors, dis-moi. Quelle est ta relation avec Minato? Et d'où viens-tu? »

« Désolé, mais je ne suis pas ici pour parler. », répondit Naruto. Il fit un pas vers l'avant puis disparut littéralement de la vision de Naruko, reprenant son assaut contre le sannin.

Orochimaru était loin d'être aussi rapide que Minato l'avait été lorsque Naruto l'avait affronté avant d'avoir l'idée du plan de Naruko, près de six ans plus tôt. Cette réalité, combinée avec le fait que Naruto avait passé les six dernières années à remettre son corps au sommet de sa forme, faisait qu'Orochimaru était extrêmement moins rapide que Naruto ne l'était. Mais malgré ce désavantage, Orochimaru était très flexible et, bien qu'il se fasse frapper de temps à autres, il parvenait à éviter de recevoir de réelles blessures débilitantes. Et il fallait aussi mentionner qu'Orochimaru ne semblait pas vouloir passer à l'offensive, faisant simplement tout son possible pour ne pas se faire toucher par les attaques éclaires de Naruto. Le sannin semblait vouloir observer ce que le blond savait faire avant de riposter.

Eh bien si c'était le cas, Naruto allait lui faire regretter cette inaction. Il dirigea ses sens surdéveloppés pour analyser les endroits où le chakra d'Orochimaru était le plus dense, le plus concentré. La technique qu'il utilisait nécessitait une précision qui était bien au-delà de tout ce que même les ninjas d'élites étaient capables d'atteindre. Ce qu'il tentait de faire était infiniment plus difficile en plein milieu d'un combat qu'en profonde méditation, mais il y parvint assez rapidement, repérant ses cibles. Chargeant Orochimaru avec une vitesse encore plus impressionnante qu'avant, Naruto se glissa sous la garde du sannin et pressa rapidement ses doigts à quelques endroits sur les bras de l'homme, forçant une petite dose de son chakra à pénétrer le système du sannin à chaque nouveau contact. Ses sens lui révélèrent bientôt qu'il était parvenu à faire ce qu'il voulait faire et Naruto fit un bond vers l'arrière pour admirer son travail.

Enfin! Après des centaines d'années d'entraînement, il était finalement capable d'utiliser correctement le style de taijutsu qu'il avait appris lorsqu'il était jeune. Il n'était peut-être pas capable de voir les tenketsu comme le faisaient les Hyuuga, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire lorsqu'il pouvait les localiser par d'autres sens que celui de la vue.

« Le Juken? », s'interrogea Orochimaru à voix haute tout en examinant son bras droit qui était maintenant privé de chakra. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Naruto. « Et pourtant, tu n'as pas le Byakugan. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment tu t'y es pris pour réaliser un tel tour de force, mais tu m'intéresses de plus en plus. »

N'ayant maintenant qu'un seul bras capable de manipuler du chakra, le nombre de jutsu qu'Orochimaru pouvait utiliser devrait être grandement diminué. Mais malgré cet avantage, Naruto était tout de même un peu inquiet de découvrir quel genre de surprises cet homme lui réservait. Orochimaru était reconnu à travers toutes les nations élémentaires comme étant extrêmement évasif. Son instinct de survie était, disait-on, incroyablement développé. Qui sait comment il réagirait si jamais il se sentait menacé?

Risquant un regard vers Naruko, Naruto se déplaça pour se positionner entre elle et Orochimaru. Il était content que la Genin blonde ait eu le bon sens de rester hors des hostilités, parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à s'occuper de la défendre elle en plus de lui-même. Il se sentirait mieux si elle quittait complètement les lieux, mais Naruto savait que s'il avait été à sa place, il ne serait jamais parti, alors les chances qu'elle le fasse étaient quasi nulles.

Naruto était sur le point de recommencer le combat contre Orochimaru, planifiant le mettre hors d'état de nuire pour de bon, mais son plan fut interrompue lorsqu'une femme fit son apparition dans la clairière. La reconnaissant immédiatement, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit grognement agacé. Il avait espéré ne pas la revoir de sitôt.

XxxXxxX

Lorsqu'Anko atteignit la clairière que le Genin Inuzuka lui avait désignée, elle sentit un frisson d'anticipation descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'elle eut la confirmation qu'elle avait eu raison ; Orochimaru était là. Elle était contente qu'elle ait été suffisamment ennuyée pour aller prendre une promenade dans la Forêt de la Mort pour voir comment s'en sortaient les aspirants Chunin. Et le gamin Inuzuka était extrêmement chanceux d'avoir mentionné l'invocation d'un serpent aussitôt qu'il l'avait retrouvée. Sinon, avec toutes ses plaintes et sa jérémiade à propos des dangers qu'affrontaient son autre coéquipière, elle l'aurait probablement ignoré.

Mais maintenant, elle était là, face-à-face avec la personne qu'elle haïssait plus que quiconque. Un grognement qui provenait de derrière elle attira son attention et elle se retourna, posant son regard sur Naruto et sa sœur. Ils étaient tous deux un à côté de l'autre, faisant face à l'endroit où Orochimaru se tenait.

« Huh? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi? », demanda-t-elle en regardant l'homme qui n'était pas un Genin. Elle avait été tellement concentrée sur Orochimaru qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vu avant maintenant.

« Nous continuerons cette chaleureuse rencontre une autre fois. », coupa la voix d'Orochimaru avant qu'Anko n'ait reçu une réponse de la part du blond. « Et je préfèrerais que notre prochaine rencontre ait lieu à un endroit où nous ne serons pas si rudement interrompu. »

Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, il se retourna et sauta sur une branche.

« Tu ne vas nulle part! », s'écria Anko, sautant à sa poursuite. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse atterrir sur la même branche où il se tenait, Orochimaru fit un demi-tour et relâcha un Daitoppa dans la direction de son ancienne élève, la prenant par surprise et l'envoyant fendre les airs en direction opposée. Elle heurta le sol à toute vitesse, mais ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle se contentait de se maudire elle-même et son imprudence. Elle avait été tellement concentrée sur sa poursuite qu'elle n'avait même pas anticipé une contre-attaque aussi évidente.

Anko était tentée de reprendre la poursuite, mais elle avait déjà perdu le sannin de vue. Aussi difficile qu'il soit pour elle de l'admettre, elle savait qu'elle ne le trouverait jamais s'il ne voulait pas se faire trouver. Plutôt, elle décida de retourner son attention sur les deux autres personnes qui se tenaient dans la clairière avec elle.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas pris en chasse? », s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers Naruto. Elle était clairement très affectée, et surtout enragée, par la fuite du sannin.

« Je ne voulais que protéger ma petite sœur. », répondit-il. « Je ne fais pas le poids contre un ninja comme lui. S'il veut partir, je vais me compter chanceux qu'il me laisse en vie. »

Eh bien voyons! Comme si Anko allait croire un mensonge aussi mauvais que ça! Orochimaru ne se sauvait jamais, sauf si son instinct de survie lui disait qu'il était en danger. Et Orochimaru était beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour considérer sa propre étudiante comme une menace. Ça signifiait qu'il y avait quelque chose à propos des deux blonds qui avait inquiété Orochimaru, et l'homme blond était un bien meilleur candidat que sa petite et frêle sœur. Et en plus, la peau extrêmement blanche du sannin ne dissimulait absolument pas les blessures et marques qui parcouraient son corps. Orochimaru avait été dans un bien pire état que Naruto et Naruko ne semblaient être.

Mais elle savait déjà que c'était un mensonge, alors ce n'était pas très utile de le lui dire. Aussi bien le laisser croire qu'elle avait cru à son histoire. Mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle devait décider ce qu'elle allait faire de cet homme suffisamment fort pour inquiéter Orochimaru, un homme qui ne s'entendait de toute évidence pas bien avec le sannin. Cette révélation rendait certainement Naruto plus intéressant que lorsqu'Anko croyait qu'il n'était qu'un simple propriétaire de restaurant qui avait appris quelques petits trucs de manipulation du chakra en grandissant dans un temple.

« Parlant de ta sœur. », reprit Anko. « Je devrais disqualifier toute son équipe. Il est strictement interdit de recevoir de l'aide extérieure lors de ces examens. »

« Même si cette "aide extérieure" ne faisait que combattre une autre personne qui ne faisait pas partie de l'examen? », questionna Naruto.

« Oh, mais ce n'était qu'une petite rencontre imprévue. », répliqua la femme avec un faux sourire. « Tu ne penses quand même pas que ce n'était jamais arrivé à un Chunin de devoir affronter un ninja de rang S lorsqu'il s'y attendait le moins? Et de toute façon, j'ai dit que je _devrais_ la disqualifier. Mais heureusement pour elle, je suis prête à faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. Je vais même "oublier" de mentionner à l'Hokage que tu étais là à combattre un des criminels les plus recherchés de Konoha. Bien sûr, tu vas me devoir une grosse faveur, Naruto. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que je préfèrerais avoir à répondre aux questions de l'Hokage plutôt que te devoir une faveur? », questionna Naruto avec abattement.

« Voyons, ne dis pas ça. », s'amusa Anko, appréciant sa réaction. « Qui sait? Peut-être même que tu vas aimer me faire cette faveur? »

Anko doutait très fortement qu'il allait aimer lui faire la faveur qu'elle avait en tête, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire. Et maintenant, malgré l'impossibilité apparente de la tâche, Anko allait se remettre à la recherche d'Orochimaru. Saluant les deux blonds présents dans la clairière, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt.

XxxXxxX

Kankuro se tenait aux côtés de sa sœur. Elle et lui suivaient Gaara à une bonne distance derrière lui. Le marionnettiste tourna la tête et regarda le corps des trois ninjas d'Oto qu'ils venaient tout juste de battre, obtenant par le fait même un rouleau du ciel, ce qui leur permettait d'accéder à la prochaine phase des examens. Kankuro ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu inconfortable en voyant l'état dans lequel étaient ces ninjas du village caché du son. Ils étaient en trop _bon_ état…

« Ils sont toujours en vie. », fit-il remarquer à Temari, s'assurant tout de même de parler à voix basse pour que Gaara ne l'entende pas.

« Ils sont nos alliés. », répondit-elle. « Même s'ils se comportaient de manière arrogante et totalement déplacée, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour les tuer. »

« Oui. _Je_ le sais et _tu _le sais. », insista Kankuro. « Mais Gaara ne laisse jamais un adversaire en vie. En tous cas, pas s'il a le choix. Je te le dis : il agit bizarrement depuis qu'on est arrivé à Konoha. Tout d'abord, il attaque ce blond sans aucune raison, et maintenant il décide de laisser trois ennemis en vie? Ce n'est pas normal, ça. »

« C'est vrai qu'il agit étrangement depuis quelques temps. », acquiesça Temari. « Et je commence même à me demander si le gars qu'il a attaqué à un quelconque lien avec ce nouveau comportement. Après tout, Gaara s'est mis à changer le lendemain de cette rencontre. Peut-être que le blond est aussi un jinchuriki? »

« Ah, alors toi aussi tu l'as remarqué. », nota Kankuro, content d'avoir la confirmation qu'il ne s'imaginait pas des choses. « Je pense qu'on devrait le dire à Baki-sensei. Si Gaara n'est pas dans son état d'esprit normal, ça pourrait tout chambouler notre plan. »

« Tu crois? Parce que moi, même avec sa nouvellement acquise capacité à démontrer de la compassion, je ne tiens pas à découvrir comment Gaara réagirait si jamais il apprenait qu'on essaie de lui causer des ennuis. », révéla la blonde.

Le visage de Kankuro perdit toutes ses couleurs. « Non, tu as parfaitement raison. », admit-il.

« Parfait. », dit-elle en hochant la tête. « On n'a qu'à continuer de garder le silence en le surveillant de près. Et de toute façon, si Gaara est devenu un peu plus sain d'esprit, je pense que c'est une bonne chose. »

Kankuro était sûr que la théorie selon laquelle Gaara était devenu plus sain d'esprit était loufoque. La folie de Gaara avait probablement tout simplement évolué pour revêtir une nouvelle forme d'insanité. Malgré la théorie optimiste de sa sœur, elle avait donné un bon conseil et Kankuro comptait le suivre.

XxxXxxX

Kabuto fut extrêmement surpris de voir Orochimaru apparaître devant lui en plein milieu du second examen sans même avoir pris la peine de se déguiser. En plus de cela, le sannin semblait sortir d'un combat dans lequel Orochimaru n'avait pas complètement dominé son adversaire, ce qui était inconcevable connaissant le niveau des Genin présents dans la Forêt de la Mort.

« Kabuto. Je veux que tu abandonnes immédiatement cet examen. », ordonna d'emblée le sannin. « J'ai une nouvelle tâche pour toi qui nécessitera ton entière attention. »

« Si c'est ce que vous voulez, j'obéirai. », répliqua le médic-nin. « Néanmoins, je me dois de vous avertir que si nous abandonnons en plein milieu de l'examen sans avoir une bonne raison, nous attirerons très certainement de l'attention indésirable. Si on combine ce fait avec mes précédents abandons au cours des examens passés, je pourrai être suspecté de quelque chose. »

En un éclair, Orochimaru apparut aux côtés de Yoroi et, agrippant son bras, il le tordit jusqu'à ce qu'on "crac" sonore retentisse dans la forêt, signe que son os venait d'être brisé. Yoroi ne fit que grogner, malgré la douleur.

« Et voilà. », annonça Orochimaru avec une fausse bonne humeur. « Abandonner parce qu'un de tes coéquipiers à le bras cassé ne devrait pas sembler le moins du monde suspect. Et maintenant écoute-moi bien. Voici ce que nous allons faire. »

Kabuto écouta avec attention alors que le sannin expliquait son plan. L'intérêt du médic-nin grandissait à chaque seconde qui passait et à chaque nouveau détail révélé. Ce changement au plan était très certainement une immense surprise, mais Kabuto comprenait pourquoi Orochimaru avait décidé de changer le plan à la dernière minute comme il le faisait. Oh oui, Kabuto avait hâte de voir les conséquences de ce nouveau plan…

* * *

Et? Qu'en pensez-vous?

On sait maintenant d'où vient Minato. Je CONFIRME que ce qu'Orochimaru a dit est bel et bien la VÉRITÉ. Donc, Minato est un clone du père de Naruto. Et justement, parlant de lui, quelles sont les modifications apportées au plan par Orochimaru? Ah là là, quelle bonne question.

Et cette question trouvera réponse lors du chapitre 12 ^^

J'attends vos commentaires.

P.S. Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment répondu aux commentaires que j'ai reçus pour les deux derniers chapitres. Mais la raison en est fort simple ; je n'avais pas le temps. Or, je serai en vacance dès demain (lundi le 17 décembre), alors j'aurai amplement le temps de vous répondre.

Sur ce, à vos claviers...


	10. Découverte

Bien le bonjour.

J'ai décidé de vous donner mon cadeau de Noël : le chapitre 10 de _"Le Lien"_. Bien sûr, j'ai décidé de ne pas le publier mardi comme il se devrait puisque mardi sera le jour de Noël et je doute que plusieurs d'entre vous auront autres choses à faire que de se connecter à Internet pour lire un chapitre. Enfin bref...

Il s'agit surtout d'un chapitre transitif, mais qui permet tout de même de faire avancer l'histoire d'un tout petit pas de tortue.

Au fait, vous vous souvenez (pour ceux qui l'ont lu) que j'ai dit auparavant que le rôle véritable de Koharu serait révélé dans le chapitre 10? Eh bien, je ne vous ai pas menti ; lisez ce chapitre et découvrez ce fameux rôle.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Découverte

Naruko avait encore de la difficulté à croire qu'elle et son équipe s'en étaient si bien sortis après avoir affronté Orochimaru. Lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé Kiba et Hinata, cette dernière avait déjà repris conscience et ne semblait pas souffrir de quelque séquelle que ce soit. Maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus à affronter de ninjas de rang S, Naruko, Kiba et Hinata parvinrent facilement à dérober le rouleau qu'il leur manquait à une équipe sans importance, ce qui leur permit de compléter la deuxième partie de l'examen Chunin. Puis, ce n'était plus qu'une question de patience et d'attente. Mais Naruko devait aussi repousser les questions incessantes de Kiba concernant l'identité de la personne qu'ils avaient rencontrée dans la forêt. Hinata était trop polie pour questionner son amie après que cette dernière ait clairement indiqué qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de ce sujet, mais il était évident que l'héritière Hyuuga était tout aussi intéressée que l'Inuzuka.

Et lorsqu'enfin l'attente fut terminée, Naruko n'était pas certaine de ce qui la surprenait le plus : le fait que seules cinq équipes étaient parvenues à compléter cette seconde partie de l'examen ou le fait que trois de ces cinq équipes étaient composées de Genin qui étaient dans sa classe à l'Académie. La quatrième équipe venait elle aussi de Konoha ; l'équipe de Tenten. La présence de la dernière équipe — celle de Suna— était la seule raison pour laquelle cet examen Chunin demeurait un évènement international. Les Genin furent alors menés à une immense salle où les attendait Minato. Derrière le Yondaime se tenaient ceux qui étaient probablement les chefs des équipes de Genin qui avaient passé cette portion de l'examen. Kushina se tenait parmi eux, prenant sûrement la place de Minato puisque son rôle d'Hokage était plus important que son rôle de Jonin-sensei lors d'un tel évènement.

« Je voudrais tous vous féliciter d'être parvenus si loin dans cet examen. », commença le Yondaime. « Cependant, j'ai bien peur que vous ne pourrez pas tous passer à la phase suivante. » Naruto pouvait quasiment littéralement sentir le mécontentement de certains Genin en réaction à cette déclaration.

« Ça me peine de devoir faire ça après tout ce que vous avez accompli, mais les règles stipulent très clairement qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'un maximum de douze participants lors de l'examen final. », expliqua Minato. « Vous méritez tous de continuer, mais mes mains sont liées ; je ne peux rien faire. Le mieux que je puisse faire est de permettre au maximum d'entre vous de poursuivre l'examen. Ainsi, six d'entre vous seront sélectionnés au hasard et vous vous affronterez ici-même, un peu comme une série de combats préliminaires. Les trois perdants de ces combats seront éliminés de l'examen. »

« C'est pas juste! », se plaignit Kiba. « Le troisième examen ne commence pas avant le mois prochain. Si on bat notre adversaire, qu'est-ce qui l'empêche d'aller raconter à ses coéquipiers tout ce qu'il sait à propos de notre style de combat? Ça veut dire que les personnes qui pourront accéder aux finales sans faire de combats préliminaires auront _en plus_ le temps de préparer des parades aux styles des personnes qui se sont battues durant les préliminaires! »

« En fait, tous les Genin resteront ici pour assister aux préliminaires. », expliqua Minato. « Alors, peu importe qui combat qui, tout le monde saura tout ce qu'il faut savoir à propos du style de combat du vainqueur. En plus, ceux qui se battront aujourd'hui pourront directement accéder à la deuxième ronde des finales. Ça veut dire que même ceux qui combattent aujourd'hui auront le temps d'observer leurs adversaires en action avant leur match. Oui, les autres auront eu plus de temps pour se préparer, mais ce fait est contrebalancé par le fait que les personnes participant aux préliminaires seront fraîches lors de la deuxième ronde des finales tandis que les autres auront déjà un combat dans le corps. Est-ce que c'est clair pour tout le monde? »

Les explications du Yondaime semblaient effectivement suffisamment claires puisque Kiba fut apaisé par les révélations que venait de faire l'Hokage. Naruko, pour sa part, pensait que l'Inuzuka vendait la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Kiba était plus inquiet à l'idée que ses potentiels adversaires pour l'examen final soient au courant de ses capacités qu'il n'était inquiet à l'idée de savoir s'il allait oui ou non _participer_ aux finales. Bien qu'il soit vrai que Kiba s'était entraîné très rudement avec Minato et qu'il y avait peut-être quelques adversaires qui étaient à la portée de Kiba, Naruko pouvait aisément sentir que l'Inuzuka faisait partie des personnes les plus faibles présentes dans cette pièce.

N'ayant plus de questions auxquelles répondre, Minato annonça alors que les combats préliminaires allaient immédiatement commencer. Naruko avait hâte de regarder ces combats. Elle allait pouvoir rester simplement assise et apprécier le spectacle. En plus, considérant l'immense variété de jutsu qui allaient sûrement être utilisés sous peu, elle aurait probablement la chance d'apprendre de nouveaux ninjutsu.

XxxXxxX

Naruto n'avait pas vraiment hâte d'assister aux combats préliminaires. Il avait eu énormément d'opportunités pour observer les combats entre les Genin dans la Forêt de la Mort après sa petite rencontre avec Orochimaru et pourtant, même s'il était resté cinq jours dans cette immense forêt, il n'avait absolument rien vu qui avait suscité le moindre intérêt chez lui. Oui, la plupart des techniques qu'il avait vues était très mortelle, mais toutes ces techniques ou presque impliquaient le lancer de quelque chose de pointu, chaud et/ou lourd en direction de son adversaire. Et même les techniques plus subtiles auxquelles Naruto avait pu assister étaient en fait assez simples et ne possédaient pas d'applications autres que le meurtre de quelqu'un.

Il y avait bien sûr une certaine partie de lui-même qui était excitée à l'idée de voir tant de nouvelles choses, mais les années l'avaient rendu quasi insensible par rapport à de tels émerveillements et le côté pratique des choses éliminait quasiment complètement ce qui restait de son excitation. Et justement, parlant du côté pratique des choses, rien de ce qu'il avait vu n'avait le moindre potentiel pour l'aider à trouver un moyen de se libérer du Lien qu'il partageait avec les Biju. Mais d'un autre côté, Naruto n'en était pas surpris. Des Genin n'auraient certainement pas accès à des techniques avancées comme celles d'invocation, ou mieux encore, l'Hiraishin de Minato. Naruto aurait quasiment tout donné pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil sur la théorie sur laquelle reposaient ces techniques, simplement afin de voir s'il pourrait en tirer quelque chose d'utile par rapport à sa quête. Malheureusement, l'examen Chunin semblait ne pas être l'endroit idéal pour voir de telles techniques à l'œuvre.

Mais pour aussi faibles que soient ses attentes par rapport à ces combats préliminaires, il y avait toujours une minuscule chance qu'il puisse voir quelque chose d'intéressant. Et en plus, il n'avait vraiment rien de mieux à faire. Bien sûr, comme on pouvoir s'y attendre, cette partie de l'examen n'était pas accessible au grand public. C'était pour cette raison que Naruto se trouvait _physiquement_ très loin du lieu des combats imminents et qu'il projetait son chakra à l'intérieur de la tour au centre de la Forêt de la Mort. Cette technique lui permettait de voir, entendre, sentir et toucher exactement comme s'il était physiquement présent à cet endroit, mais les informations qu'il percevait à l'aide de ses sens étaient tout de même un peu altérées, un peu…déformées. Naruto aurait été capable d'outrepasser ce petit inconvénient en injectant encore plus de chakra dans la technique, mais s'il faisait cela, le risque qu'il se fasse repérer augmentait significativement et il préférait ne pas avoir à en arriver là.

Et il fallait aussi être clair sur un point : bien que plusieurs personnes à qui il avait montré cette technique au fil des ans croyaient qu'il s'agissait d'une technique d'espionnage révolutionnaire, la réalité était tout autre. Bien qu'il soit vrai que personne ne pouvait _physiquement_ le voir, Naruto était obligé d'utiliser une quantité non négligeable de chakra pour maintenir la technique, une quantité de chakra qui était assez facilement repérable si on savait où et quoi chercher. Ainsi, il fallait être très prudent lorsqu'on faisait usage de cette technique de projection astrale. Mais heureusement, dans le cas présent, Naruto pouvait compter sur le fait qu'il y avait une grande concentration de personnes qui possédaient une signature énergétique dans la tour, alors il était fort improbable que quiconque porte suffisamment attention à son entourage pour remarquer qu'il y avait une aura qui n'était pas reliée à un corps de chair et de sang. Néanmoins, s'il utilisait trop de puissance, il était quasi certain qu'il allait se faire repérer.

Pour le moment, le plan du blond centenaire semblait vouloir fonctionner puisqu'il parvenait aisément à se fondre parmi la foule de Genin présents. Mais Naruto commençait à croire qu'il se donnait du mal pour rien. Le premier combat venait de commencer et il s'annonçait aussi ennuyant que Naruto ne le craignait au départ. Le gamin du clan Akimichi, Choji, possédait une habileté surprenante qui lui permettait de se transformer en une boule géante qui pouvait alors écraser ses adversaires. Malheureusement, cette technique particulière le desservit dans ce combat. En effet, l'augmentation de sa taille signifiait qu'il était une cible de choix pour les poisons de Kankuro. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le jeune Genin de Konoha ne soit immobilisé et transporté vers l'infirmerie.

Le second match fut au moins un peu plus divertissant, même si les jutsu déployés étaient tout aussi inutiles pour Naruto. Le coéquipier de Naruko, Inuzuka Kiba, fut forcé d'affronter un autre Genin de Konoha qui était connu sous le nom de Rock Lee. Il semblait au départ que Kiba allait gagner haut la main ce combat. Il avait rapidement rempli l'arène de fumée tandis que son chien Akamaru ainsi que lui-même faisaient de leur mieux pour battre ce Lee, utilisant à profusion une technique de rotation basique dont il se sentait obligé de crier le nom à chaque nouvelle utilisation. Une technique nommée Gatsuga.

Kiba et Akamaru parvinrent à frapper solidement le Genin tout de vert vêtu à quelques reprises et Naruto avait été sur le point de perdre tout intérêt dans ce combat. Mais il fut alors témoin d'un intéressant retournement de situation : à l'injonction de son Jonin-sensei, Lee retira des poids d'entraînement qui semblaient ridiculement lourds. Maintenant libéré de ce facteur ralentissant, Lee n'eut aucun mal à vaincre Kiba qui n'avait aucune chance contre la force et surtout la vitesse du Genin de l'équipe neuf. L'Inuzuka fut rapidement mis hors d'état de nuire et Lee fut déclaré le vainqueur de ce combat. Ça signifiait qu'il ne restait plus qu'un seul combat avant que les préliminaires ne se terminent.

XxxXxxX

Naruko était satisfaite de voir que Kiba reprenait déjà conscience alors même qu'il se faisait transporter par les médic-nin. Akamaru et Hinata étaient à ses côtés, l'observant avec inquiétude. Oui, Kiba pouvait être agaçant à la longue, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Naruko voulait qu'il souffre. Presque aussitôt qu'il fut de nouveau conscient, Kiba se libéra des médic-nin et se dirigea vers l'endroit où le reste de son équipe l'attendait sur un des balcons surplombants l'arène.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais les laisser t'examiner? », questionna Hinata avec un brin d'hésitation.

« Non. Je vais bien. », répondit sèchement l'Inuzuka. « Je n'ai rien de brisé. Il frappait simplement un peu plus fort que je le croyais, c'est tout. »

« Ton erreur a été de jouer avec ton adversaire. », enseigna Kushina. La femme se tenait derrière Naruko. « Tu aurais dû donner tout ce que tu avais dès le début et le battre pour de bon lorsque tu en avais l'occasion. Si Lee ne se battait toujours pas à cent pour cent à ce moment-là, c'est son problème à lui. Tu devrais considérer cette défaite comme une bonne leçon : il ne faut jamais sous-estimer son adversaire. »

« Meh. », retourna Kiba en haussant les épaules en un geste négligent. « Je sais comment l'examen Chunin fonctionne. Tu dois faire l'étalage de tes techniques si tu espères recevoir une promotion. »

« Eh bien, tu l'as fait de ta façon et on peut être certain que tu ne deviendras pas un Chunin maintenant. », répliqua l'Uzumaki avec agacement. Elle n'était de toute évidence pas contente que son conseil soit si rudement ignoré.

« C'était juste une question de malchance. », insista l'Inuzuka. « J'ai été obligé d'affronter un monstre de taijutsu alors que la majorité des autres participants ne sont même pas obligés de combattre. Si j'avais affronté Lee durant la finale, les techniques que j'ai montrées durant le combat auraient été suffisantes pour obtenir une promotion, peu importe que j'aie gagné ou non. »

« Tu dois vraiment croire qu'on laisse n'importe qui devenir Chunin. », contra Kushina. Son ton était maintenant si élevé que la plupart des gens aurait considéré qu'il s'agissait d'un cri plutôt que d'une parole prononcée d'une voix normale. Bien sûr, personne n'oserait le lui dire en pleine face. Et il était évident que la petite discussion entre Kiba et Kushina avait attiré l'attention de beaucoup de gens. Presque tout le monde dans la pièce les fixait. Étrangement, Minato faisait tout son possible pour regarder n'importe où ailleurs plutôt qu'en leur direction, prétendant qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le spectacle que donnaient son épouse et son élève.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez?! », s'exclama Kushina lorsqu'elle remarqua les regards qu'elle recevait. « Et ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Minato! Tu agis comme si tu avais honte d'être dans la même pièce que moi! »

Le Yondaime posa finalement son regard sur son épouse, mais plutôt que d'essayer de calmer la femme aux cheveux rouges, l'Hokage s'éclaircit la gorge et s'adressa au reste de la salle. « Votre attention je vous prie. Le prochain et dernier combat a été cédulé Les deux adversaires seront Haruno Sakura et Tenten. »

Naruko tourna immédiatement son attention vers l'endroit où se tenait son amie aux cheveux roses, essayant de juger sa réaction par rapport à cette annonce. La blonde s'attendait à ce que la rose soit inquiète quant à l'issue de ce combat. Après tout, elle avait apparemment vu Tenten vaincre Ino. Et lorsque Sakura et Ino s'entraînaient ensemble, la Yamanaka parvenait la plupart du temps à remporter la victoire.

Cependant, si Sakura était nerveuse, elle parvenait à brillamment le dissimuler. Elle semblait plus déterminée qu'autre chose à vrai dire. Naruko se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre son amie avant qu'elle ne puisse pénétrer l'arène.

« N'en fais pas trop. », l'avertit Naruko. « Tu n'en es qu'au tout début de ta carrière. Tu n'es absolument pas pressée de recevoir une promotion. Si tu es clairement battue, il n'y a aucune gêne à l'admettre et à abandonner. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi. », assura Sakura. « J'ai un plan. »

« Tu vas avoir besoin de plus qu'un simple plan pour gagner. », intervint Ino qui venait tout juste de rejoindre ses deux amies. « Je dirais que tu aurais besoin d'un vrai petit miracle. »

« Oh, mais ne t'en fais pas. Puisque tu t'es déjà fait battre par elle, j'ai déjà vu comment Tenten aime combattre. », lui rappela la rose. « Je te dois une faveur. Je n'aurais pas eu cet avantage si tu avais le bon sens de savoir quand tu es clairement surpassée. »

« Parfait. Alors si tu gagnes ce combat, c'est toi qui paie le repas lorsqu'on va aller fêter. », sourit joyeusement la blonde platine avant de redevenir sérieuse. « Mais fais attention, Sakura. Elle est extrêmement rapide et précise avec ses armes. »

Hochant une fois la tête en guise de réponse puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre du temps à discuter sur le balcon sans être disqualifiée, Sakura se dirigea vers l'arène en contrebas. Elle fit alors face à Tenten pendant que l'arbitre répétait les règles. Aussitôt que le début du combat fut annoncé, Sakura fit un bond vers l'arrière, créant de l'espace entre elle et son adversaire. Cependant, alors même que ses pieds retouchaient au sol, elle fut obligée d'éviter un véritable mur de shuriken qui se dirigeait vers elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? », s'interloqua Ino. « Elle a vu à quel point Tenten est dangereuse dans un combat à longue distance. Si elle veut avoir la moindre chance, il faut que Sakura s'approche de Tenten pour la battre au taijutsu. »

Mais le plan de Sakura semblait ne pas être le même que celui d'Ino puisque la rose continua de garder ses distances, même lorsque Tenten augmentait le rythme de ses lancers d'armes blanches. Bientôt, l'Haruno fut obligée d'avoir recours au Kawarimi pour éviter de se faire transformer en porc-épic par les nombreuses armes de la Genin de l'équipe neuf. Elle utilisait le Kawarimi aussitôt qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'éviter les attaques par d'autres moyens. Sakura était totalement sur la défensive dans ce combat ; elle n'avait même pas encore tenté la moindre attaque. Ce fait commençait à agacer Tenten qui décida d'essayer de prédire l'endroit où Sakura allait réapparaître après un Kawarimi. La plupart du temps, Tenten visait juste et il y avait déjà des armes qui volaient en direction de Sakura avant même qu'elle ne soit réapparue sur le terrain.

Mais une fois, Tenten se trompa complètement par rapport à l'endroit où Sakura allait réapparaître, ce qui permit à la rose d'avoir un peu de temps avant que la nouvelle vague d'attaques ne l'assaille. Ce fut à ce moment que Naruko remarqua que l'Haruno avait rapidement fait quelques mudras avant d'avoir à réutiliser le Kawarimi pour échapper à Tenten. Si l'adversaire de Sakura l'avait elle aussi remarqué, elle n'en montra rien. Mais malgré cela, Naruko ne parvenait pas à voir le quelconque effet qu'aurait pu avoir la technique que Sakura avait invoquée. La blonde commençait même à se demander si Sakura avait eu le temps de terminer la séquence de mudras avant de devoir utiliser le Kawarimi.

Cette théorie semblait la plus plausible puisque les deux combattantes reprirent immédiatement le même pattern d'attaques et d'esquives. Tenten décida alors de devenir sérieuse et elle sortit deux rouleaux de parchemins avant de les déposer sur le sol. Presque aussitôt qu'ils furent en position par terre, de la fumée se mit à émaner des parchemins alors qu'ils semblaient s'envoler. Ils se déplièrent et se mirent à virevolter l'un autour de l'autre.

Tenten sauta alors en plein centre du petit espace qui se trouvait entre les deux rouleaux volants et elle commença à invoquer armes après armes avant de les lancer vers Sakura à un rythme drôlement plus impressionnant qu'auparavant. L'aire de combat était pratiquement remplie d'armes, ce qui ne laissait pratiquement aucune place à Sakura pour éviter, _même_ si elle utilisait le Kawarimi. La rose le remarqua probablement elle aussi puisqu'elle sortit deux kunai de son étui et elle se mit à dévier les armes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à éviter. De façon surprenante, Sakura se déplaçait beaucoup plus rapidement que ce que Naruto l'avait vue faire auparavant, mais l'Haruno était tout de même clairement à la limite de ses capacités.

En fait, Naruko était certaine que Sakura se battait _au-delà_ de ses capacités et qu'elle serait très rapidement vaincue. La seule raison pour laquelle le combat n'était pas déjà fini était que Tenten ralentissait inexplicablement la vitesse de son assaut. La spécialiste des armes blanches cessa même toute attaque alors même qu'il semblait rester des armes dans ses rouleaux.

« On a eu chaud. Tenten veut offrir à Sakura la chance d'abandonner. », soupira Ino avec soulagement. « Si elle avait continué ses attaques sans prendre de pause, qui sait à quel point Sakura aurait pu être blessée… »

« À vrai dire, je pense que Sakura a fait quelque chose à Tenten. », révéla Naruko, référant aux mudras qu'elle avait vus effectués par Sakura plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? », questionna Ino avec incompréhension.

« Je ne suis pas trop sûre. », admit Naruko. Tenten ne semblait absolument pas inquiète de la tournure des évènements. Si vraiment Sakura avait fait quelque chose — par exemple, un genjutsu — pour la faire arrêter, alors Tenten aurait sûrement affiché un visage plus tendu. Alors peut-être qu'Ino avait raison et que Tenten lui offrait réellement la chance d'abandonner? Mais Naruko n'arrivait pas à se départir du sentiment que ce n'était pas le cas.

XxxXxxX

Tenten posa son regard calme sur son adversaire ensanglantée, adversaire qui trouvait tout de même la force d'essayer de la foudroyer du regard. Sakura était couverte d'innombrables petites coupures et autres blessures, preuve que la rose avait parfois été trop lente pour éviter ses attaques. Mais sa pire blessure était sans contredit le kunai qui était enfoncé presque jusqu'à la garde dans son épaule droite, ce qui avait fait perdre toute mobilité à ce bras, le rendant ainsi inutilisable sans soins médicaux. Tenten n'avait vraiment eu l'intention de blesser son adversaire de façon si importante, mais il y avait toujours un risque lorsqu'un si grand nombre d'armes était utilisé. C'était littéralement impossible de savoir avec exactitude comment l'ennemi allait réagir à telle ou telle attaque.

« Le combat est clairement terminé. Abandonne. », ordonna la plus vieille Genin.

« Jamais. », cracha Sakura, essayant d'avancer vers son adversaire, mais tombant à genoux avant même d'avoir fait deux pas, ses jambes étant rendues trop faibles pour supporter son poids. Mais malgré cela, Sakura conservait ce regard de défi qu'elle avait affiché tout au long du combat. Tenten ne pouvait qu'admirer sa détermination, même si cette même détermination était complètement inutile et ne changerait rien à l'issue de cet affrontement. Mais si Sakura refusait d'abandonner, Tenten serait obligée de mettre un terme à ce combat une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle se contenterait de le faire de la façon la plus rapide et indolore possible, simplement pour montrer son respect envers l'autre kunoichi. Un rapide coup sur la nuque et tout ça serait fini.

Alors elle s'approcha de la fille aux cheveux roses, réitérant en même temps son injonction à se rendre. Et lorsque Tenten fut enfin à portée de bras, Sakura réagit. Tenten n'était pas suffisamment idiote pour ne pas avoir prévu un tel cas de figure, alors elle s'était bien entendu attendue à ce que Sakura fasse une dernière tentative désespérée pour remporter la victoire. Mais la spécialiste des armes blanches fut complètement prise au dépourvu par la force et la vitesse auxquelles Sakura attaqua. Tenten leva hâtivement sa défense, mais elle fut une nouvelle fois prise de cours lorsque le bras droit de Sakura, celui qui était supposément inutilisable, l'atteignit sous le menton avec une impressionnante force.

Les pieds de Tenten quittèrent le sol à cause de la force du coup, prouvant que Sakura était plus forte que ce qu'on pourrait croire de prime abord. Même que la vision de la plus vieille Genin devint floue durant un instant alors que Tenten était dangereusement près de perdre connaissance. Repoussant la noirceur par la simple force de sa volonté, la vision de Tenten s'éclaircit juste à temps pour lui permettre de se défendre contre un coup de pied que venait de décocher son adversaire. Cette fois, la spécialiste des armes parvint à efficacement bloquer l'attaque, mais elle fut néanmoins légèrement blessée au bras. Elle fut propulsée vers l'arrière par la force du coup, ses pieds n'ayant toujours pas touché au sol après qu'ils aient décollés lors du premier coup qui l'avait atteint au menton.

Ce fut lors de son vol plané que Tenten remarqua un fait très important : Sakura n'avait pas la moindre blessure. Même en étant un peu sonnée par le coup qu'elle venait de recevoir, il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à Tenten pour comprendre qu'elle avait sûrement été sous l'effet d'un genjutsu. Elle avait seulement _cru_ que ses attaques atteignaient Sakura, mais en réalité, la rose était parvenue à toutes les éviter. C'était une tactique inutile dans un vrai combat à mort puisqu'un ennemi normal n'aurait pas montré de pitié et ne se serait jamais approché de la "blessée", mais dans un examen où Sakura affrontait une Genin de son propre village, il s'agissait d'une brillante utilisation des illusions. Et le pire, c'était que Tenten était tombée dans le piège exactement comme si c'était elle la Rookie plutôt que Sakura. Mais qu'importe. Sakura continuait son assaut au taijutsu, ce qui ne faisait que permettre à Tenten de démontrer ses habiletés dans cette branche des arts ninjas.

Utilisant une des cordes quasi invisibles qu'elle attachait tout le temps à ses armes, Tenten attira une lance dans ses mains. Puis, balayant l'air autour d'elle avant même d'avoir atterrit au sol, Tenten repoussa l'attaque suivant portée par la rose en frappant le côté de la tête de son assaillante. Renversant sa prise sur la lance de sorte que la lame se trouve vers l'arrière, Tenten enfonça alors l'arme dans le ventre de Sakura, ce qui la fit reculer de quelques pas tout en lui coupant le souffle. Finalement, maintenant que Tenten était en bonne position pour contre-attaquer, elle balança de nouveau l'arme en direction du côté de la tête de la rose, frappant cette fois-ci encore plus fort que quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ce puissant coup se révéla être suffisamment fort pour faire perdre conscience à l'Haruno qui s'écroula au sol, immobile. Ne désirant pas se faire avoir deux fois par le même truc, Tenten coupa la circulation de son chakra pour dissiper tout potentiel genjutsu que la rose aurait pu utiliser. La spécialiste des armes fut satisfaite de voir le corps de son adversaire rester au sol sans bouger.

« La gagnante de ce combat est Tenten. », annonça alors l'arbitre.

Entendant ces paroles, Tenten afficha un large sourire tout en tournant la tête vers l'endroit d'où Naruko avait observé la défaite de son amie. Tenten avait maintenant battue deux des trois kunoichi de la génération suivante dont tout le monde parlait, mais la plus forte — et de loin — était toujours à battre. Sakura n'aurait absolument pas dû être un défi pour Tenten, mais elle était passée très proche de la victoire simplement parce que la Genin de l'équipe de Gaï l'avait sous-estimée. Tenten se promit intérieurement qu'elle ne ferait pas la même erreur avec Naruko et qu'elle l'affronterait avec toutes ses forces si jamais elles venaient à se battre durant les finales. Tenten ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'aucune d'elles ne rencontre quelqu'un comme Neji avant qu'elles aient pu s'affronter.

La spécialiste des armes était déterminée à prouver qu'elle était la plus forte des deux, et le prouver devant l'audience qui assisterait aux finales serait parfait. Oh oui, en ce qui concernait Tenten, le mois suivant ne pourrait pas s'écouler assez rapidement.

XxxXxxX

Le dernier combat avait été plus intriguant que les deux autres, même si ce n'était toujours pas grand-chose. Au moins, il y avait vu une technique qui intéressait moyennement Naruto. C'était pour cette raison que le blond centenaire attendait Naruko dans le petit appartement où elle vivait. Il était arrivé quelques heures avant l'heure à laquelle la Genin était censée rentrer, mais Naruto n'était absolument pas pressé. Il utilisa plutôt ce temps libre pour ressasser ses théories et connaissances concernant les sceaux en attendant son clone.

« C'est rare que tu viennes ici. », remarqua Naruko aussitôt qu'elle arriva chez elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

« Le jutsu que Tenten a utilisé pour invoquer des armes à partir d'un rouleau de parchemin…comment fonctionne-t-il? », s'enquit Naruto sans s'embêter avec les salutations habituelles.

« En fait, je ne sais pas trop. », admit la Genin. « Mais je sais que c'est une technique très basique. Plusieurs ninjas l'apprennent à un moment ou à un autre de leur carrière, même si peu de gens s'y consacrent suffisamment pour devenir aussi bons que Tenten. Je n'ai moi-même jamais eu l'intention d'apprendre ces techniques. »

« Mais tu pourrais demander à Minato de t'enseigner comment faire, n'est-ce pas? », retourna Naruto.

« Bien sûr. », confirma Naruko. « Mais je ne pense pas que ça pourrait nous être le moindrement utile. Je doute fortement que savoir comment emmagasiner des objets physiques dans un rouleau de parchemin puisse avoir la moindre utilité pour nous aider à séparer ton âme de celles des Biju. »

« Tu as probablement raison. », admit le Lien. « Mais comme tu ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne et que je ne le sais pas non plus, on n'en sait rien pour le moment. Peut-être que je pourrais trouver un moyen pour modifier cette technique pour me permettre d'emmagasiner de l'énergie spirituelle plutôt que des objets physiques. Si je pouvais m'arranger pour simplement faire disparaître toute l'énergie des Biju, le Lien n'aurait plus rien à quoi relier mon âme et je pourrais sûrement faire le rituel avec les Biju pour les renvoyer chez eux sans être obligé de les suivre. Mais de toute évidence, je sais parfaitement bien qu'il est pratiquement impossible que cette théorie ne devienne un jour réalité, mais c'est à tout le moins un bon point de départ pour trouver de nouvelles idées. »

« Oui, mais Minato serait prêt à m'enseigner cette technique n'importe quand. », contra Naruko. « Et pour le moment, il fait tout son possible pour que notre équipe batte celle du Sandaime — ou du moins, il veut que je batte Sasuke. Je serai peut-être capable de le convaincre de m'enseigner quelque chose de beaucoup plus avancé. Si je joue mes cartes à la perfection, je pense qu'il y a même une mince possibilité qu'il me laisse signer le contrat d'invocation des crapauds. Je suis convaincue que le sceau sur lequel est basé ce contrat serait un bien meilleur point de départ pour ta théorie qu'un simple sceau de rangement. »

« Oui, tu marques un point. », concéda Naruto. « Mais ce que je veux par-dessus tout, c'est que tu le convainques de t'enseigner son Hiraishin. C'est de toute évidence de la manipulation d'espace-temps à un niveau bien plus élevé que ce que j'ai jamais vu auparavant. J'ai n'ai eu que quelques secondes pour voir son sceau lors de nos deux affrontements lorsque je t'ai créée, mais si j'ai bien compris ce que j'ai vu, sa technique parvient à littéralement manipuler le tissu dans lequel est enveloppé notre dimension. Si je pouvais analyser sa technique comme bon me semble, je suis pratiquement certain que je pourrais assez facilement la modifier pour pouvoir renvoyer les Biju dans leur dimension sans même avoir à faire le rituel. »

« Hum…Tu vois, le problème c'est que l'Hiraishin est sa technique secrète personnelle. », contra Naruko. « Je doute fortement qu'il soit prêt à l'enseigner à une Genin comme moi, peu importe ce qu'il a parié avec le Sandaime. »

« Eh bien, essaie de voir ce que tu peux faire pour l'apprendre. Et si tu ne le convaincs pas, rien ne t'empêche de lui voler un de ces kunai spéciaux pour me l'apporter. », ordonna Naruto. « Et n'oublie pas pourquoi tu es là. Que tu gagnes tes combats lors de l'examen final ne nous importe pas du tout, alors demande lui plutôt de t'enseigner des techniques qui pourraient nous être utiles plutôt que des techniques de combat. »

Récemment, Naruto s'était mis à penser que Naruko prenait son rôle trop au sérieux. Ne pas attirer l'attention des mauvaises personnes était important, certes, mais elle ne lui avait encore absolument rien apporté depuis le début de son infiltration, environ une demi-douzaine d'années plus tôt. Et même le petit rappel qu'il venait de lui faire semblait avoir été de trop.

« Tu ne penses pas que je sais tout ça? », demanda-t-elle avec agacement. « Souviens-toi que techniquement, je suis toi avec une meilleure compréhension de comment faire une infiltration puisque j'ai été _entraînée_ pour ce genre de choses. »

« Hey, on se calme. Tu n'as pas besoin de te fâcher juste à cause de ma remarque. », répliqua Naruto. « Si tu ne fais que suivre le plan à la lettre, alors tout va bien. Tu devrais même te sentir fière du fait que même moi je commençais à douter d'où réside ta véritable loyauté. »

Et avec ces dernières paroles, Naruto quitta le petit appartement avant que Naruko n'ait la chance de répondre. Malgré ce qu'elle venait de lui affirmer, il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour Naruto de considérer Naruko comme un simple clone de lui-même. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'à cause du rôle qu'elle jouait pour duper les gens de Konoha, mais Naruto l'avait trop souvent vue réagir d'une façon diamétralement opposée au type de réaction qu'il aurait lui-même eue dans la même situation. Mais bon, tant qu'elle faisait ce pour quoi elle avait été créée, Naruto se foutait royalement de comment Naruko se comportait en société.

XxxXxxX

Maintenant que Naruto avait quitté son appartement, Naruko fut laissée seule avec ses pensées. Elle avait de la difficulté à comprendre pourquoi Naruto était dernièrement devenu si obsédé avec sa mission. Même s'il lui fallait des années avant de découvrir quoi que ce soit d'utile à sa quête, que représentait réellement dix ou vingt ans pour le blond centenaire? Ce n'était strictement rien. Alors la nouvelle attitude de Naruto était de toute évidence le résultat de quelque chose de plus important. Bien plus important que s'il était simplement ennuyé de devoir rester à Konoha. Et en plus, il s'agissait d'un changement de comportement assez récent qui remontait à un peu moins d'une semaine. Un peu comme si quelqu'un avait simplement allumé un interrupteur qui l'avait fait passé d'une personne prête à attendre le temps qu'il fallait pour voir son but se réaliser à une personne déterminée à trouver une solution le plus rapidement possible. Peut-être que pour quelqu'un d'autre, le changement qui s'était opéré était invisible, mais même avec ce nouveau comportement, Naruko connaissait Naruto mieux que quiconque. Et il n'y avait personne d'autre qui était aussi bien placé pour remarquer à quel point le blond centenaire devenait de plus en plus agité et pressé qu'elle lui fournisse des résultats.

Mais avant d'essayer d'approfondir sa recherche concernant ce changement d'attitude, Naruko voulait impérativement examiner quelque chose d'encore plus important. Maintenant qu'elle avait un peu de temps seule avec elle-même, elle voulait essayer de découvrir pourquoi elle n'était pas parvenue à invoquer autant de chakra que ce à quoi elle aurait normalement dû pouvoir avoir accès lors de son combat contre Orochimaru. Débutant sa méditation, elle concentra tous ses sens pour essayer de découvrir ce qui clochait avec son corps artificiel. Elle s'était attendue à devoir plonger jusqu'au cœur de son être pour découvrir ne serait-ce qu'un indice pouvant lui révéler où se trouvait le problème, mais elle découvrit plutôt quelque chose qui la stupéfia presque aussitôt qu'elle commença à méditer.

Un élément clé de son corps qui avait été utilisé lors de sa création était en train de se décomposer. Il s'agissait du même élément qui permettait aux Bunshin illusoires de posséder la mémoire et la personnalité de leur créateur même sans avoir de forme physique et encore moins de cerveau fonctionnel. Le fait que cet élément était en train de se décomposer expliquait énormément de choses. Par exemple, c'était sans aucun doute la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas parvenue à se souvenir de la technique dont elle avait besoin pour échapper au ninjutsu Katon d'Orochimaru dans la Forêt de la Mort. Ou encore, ça expliquait pourquoi elle semblait parfois "oublier" certaines étapes pour apprendre une nouvelle technique lors de son entraînement. Comme la fois où elle avait oublié de modifier la nature de son chakra lorsqu'elle apprenait à utiliser le Fuuton : Reppuushoo. Il y avait un nombre impressionnant de petits trous de mémoires récents auxquels elle n'avait pas porté attention sur le moment.

Mais bien que la décomposition de cette composante fournisse une explication par rapport au _pourquoi_ de ce qui se passait, rien ne lui disait _comment_ cette décomposition avait commencée. La composante dont il était question aurait dû rester stable indéfiniment. À moins que…Mais bien sûr! C'était sûrement ça! C'était sûrement le stupide sceau dans le laboratoire d'Orochimaru, le sceau que Kiba avait détruit. Le choc qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait été détruit avait très fort probablement endommagé l'élément qui était sur le point de disparaître. Elle aurait dû savoir que c'était la faute de Kiba!

Mais bien sûr, même si cette nouvelle en elle-même était très mauvaise, Naruko était certaine qu'il y en avait d'encore pires. La quantité très limitée de chakra qu'elle avait pu utiliser lors de son combat contre Orochimaru pouvait très facilement être expliquée si la composante qui agissait comme une âme dans son corps artificiel avait réellement été atteinte comme elle le craignait. Et si jamais cet élément venait à complètement être détruit et à disparaître…eh bien, pour faire simple, Naruko périrait. L'esprit de Naruko se mit à tourner à toute vitesse, essayant de trouver une quelconque solution au problème auquel elle faisait face. Réparer la composante endommagée serait immensément plus compliqué que de simplement en recréer une seconde. Elle serait peut-être en mesure de trouver une méthode pour façonner un nouvel élément, mais elle doutait très fortement qu'elle y parvienne avant que ce dernier ne finisse de se décomposer. Naruko n'avait tout simplement plus les capacités pour recréer un clone aussi bien fait qu'elle-même ne l'était, parce qu'elle n'avait plus accès à suffisamment de chakra. Et il fallait _impérativement_ que Naruko soit celle qui crée ce clone.

En effet, la technique de clonage développée par Naruto impliquait que le clone possédait la mémoire de son _créateur_. Ça signifiait donc que, pour conserver tous les souvenirs de Naruko, Naruko elle-même devait créer un clone. Si c'était au contraire Naruto qui en créait un nouveau, ce nouveau clone n'hériterait que des souvenirs appartenant à Naruto lui-même, ce qui n'incluait _pas_ les souvenirs de Naruko. Et sans ces souvenirs, les chances que le nouveau clone de Naruto puisse agir exactement comme Naruko le ferait étaient pratiquement nulles.

Naruko testa mentalement idée après idée, mais chaque nouveau plan qui se formait dans sa tête était rempli de failles. Certains avaient plus de chances d'accélérer sa mort que de la sauver. Pour d'autres, elle était certaine qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de finaliser tous les détails avant de mourir. Certes, Naruko avait quelques options qu'elle pourrait essayer, mais les probabilités jouaient en sa défaveur. Selon sa meilleure estimation, il ne lui restait que deux ou trois mois à vivre avant que l'élément qui était en train de s'autodétruire ne soit complètement anéanti. Et Naruko aurait eu besoin d'années, et peut-être même de décennies, pour mener à bien des recherches pour le réparer.

De toute évidence, elle n'avait rien à perdre en essayant une des options qui s'ouvraient à elle, mais ce serait stupide de ne pas avoir de plan de rechange au cas où tout le reste échouerait. Naruto pouvait facilement créer un nouveau clone, une copie identique de Naruko à l'instant présent. Le seul problème était que ce nouveau clone aurait, comme mentionné précédemment, les souvenirs et la personnalité de Naruto. Mais ce détail pouvait être contourné si Naruko laissait suffisamment de notes, ce qui permettrait sans doute au clone la remplaçant de jouer la comédie en imitant Naruko à la perfection — ou à tout le moins, en l'imitant avec suffisamment de succès pour ne pas soulever d'attention indésirable. Bien sûr, même ce plan était rempli de failles. Soudainement, Naruko se demanda si cette découverte était la raison du changement de comportement récent de Naruto. Elle n'allait pas se le cacher ; elle n'avait plus des sens aussi développés que ceux de Naruto. Peut-être qu'il était parvenu à sentir avant elle-même que quelque chose clochait avec son corps. Peut-être qu'il semblait soudainement plus pressé de d'obtenir des résultats avant que leur plan ne soit gâché par la mort de Naruko.

Naruko ne perdit pas plus de temps avant de scrupuleusement commencer à rédiger ses notes. Elle les écrivit comme si elle écrivait un journal intime, de sorte que si jamais un étranger tombait dessus par hasard, cette personne n'apprendrait rien d'incriminant. Mais alors même qu'elle continuait de coucher sur papier tout ce qu'elle croyait qui pourrait un jour être utile pour Naruto, Naruko ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un peu d'amertume par rapport à la situation. Elle savait qu'elle était techniquement un simple clone. Ça signifiait que si un autre clone pouvait prendre sa place, elle ne devrait pas se sentir dérangée par ce fait. Mais malgré cela, l'idée de perdre des années de souvenirs ne lui plaisait pas. Même si elle savait que ce serait un autre clone qui remplirait le même rôle qu'elle-même remplissait présentement, Naruko avait plutôt l'impression que ce serait une toute autre personne prétendant être elle. Et _cette_ pensée lui plaisait encore moins que celle de perdre toutes ses années d'efforts.

Mais bon, à part espérer un petit miracle, Naruko ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire de plus. Alors elle espéra de toutes ses forces qu'un miracle survienne. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de _vraiment_ espérer avec ferveur que quelque chose lui sauve la vie.

XxxXxxX

Kabuto fut plaisamment surpris que son plan se déroule aussi bien qu'il l'avait prévu. Tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire pour que Koharu se présente à l'hôpital était de lui envoyer une petite note lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'examen de routine depuis un petit moment. Le fait qu'elle n'avait _réellement_ pas eu d'examen médical depuis quelques temps, ajouté au fait que le personnel de l'hôpital envoyait couramment de telles notes, rendait ce procédé très crédible et Kabuto ne risquait pas d'attirer d'attention sur lui-même. Mais il savait par expérience que les patients à un hôpital pouvaient être très têtus, et peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'être plus entêté que les personnes âgées. C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'il faille plus de trois jours pour que Koharu se présente à un rendez-vous avec son médecin habituel.

Après ça, il suffisait simplement de modifier le rapport pour faire croire que Koharu avait une petite tumeur cancéreuse dans le cou ; une tumeur qui pouvait se révéler mortelle mais qui pouvait aisément être retirée par une simple chirurgie de routine. Mais maintenant, le plan de Kabuto devenait un peu plus risqué parce qu'il n'avait plus la possibilité de simplement modifier de la paperasse à l'insu de tous. Il allait être obligé de s'impliquer directement. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était présentement en train de pénétrer la salle d'opération, déguisé à l'aide d'un henge parfait qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un des chirurgiens de l'hôpital. Lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur, Kabuto posa son regard sur Koharu qui était étendue sur la table d'opération.

« Bonjour ma chère. », salua chaleureusement l'imposteur. « Je serai le chirurgien qui effectuera votre opération aujourd'hui. Avez-vous des questions pour moi avant que je débute le processus? »

« Non. Je suis aussi prête que jamais. », répondit la doyenne d'un ton bourru. « Ce n'est pas ma première chirurgie, mais c'est vrai qu'à mon âge, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il s'agira de ma dernière. »

« Si j'étais vous, je ne m'inquièterais pas à ce sujet. », rassura Kabuto d'un ton apaisant. « Nous avons découvert la tumeur très tôt dans son développement, alors cette opération sera accompagnée d'un risque très bas de danger. Et maintenant, si vous me le permettez, je vais vous administrer l'anesthésiant. Il est possible que vous ressentiez une petite sensation de brûlure, mais vous serez endormie avant même de le remarquer. »

Bien sûr, Kabuto n'avait pas l'intention d'injecter l'anesthésiant tout de suite ; il plaça plutôt dans le soluté une petite concoction de son invention. Kabuto vit les yeux de la doyenne devenir vitreux au fur et à mesure que la solution qu'il venait de lui injecter prenait effet. La solution laisserait son esprit embrumé et réceptif aux suggestions d'autrui. L'espion était réellement fier de cette invention ; un brillant assemblage de molécules chimiques. Ceux sur qui il avait testé ce produit n'avaient jamais eu la présence d'esprit de ne serait-ce que _remarquer_ que quelque chose d'étrange se passait, mais les cobayes avaient tout de même la capacité de tenir des conversations plus ou moins cohérentes. Toutes les techniques pour résister aux interrogations et à la torture ne servaient à rien si la personne qui se faisait questionner _ne savait pas_ qu'elle se faisait questionner. Et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Kabuto avant de se rendre compte que l'effet de cette substance était décuplé lorsqu'elle était utilisée conjointement avec un genjutsu, un genjutsu dans lequel il venait tout juste d'emprisonner la doyenne.

« Koharu, c'est moi, Naruto. », commença Kabuto, sachant pertinemment que la vieille kunoichi le verrait effectivement comme s'il était réellement Naruto.

« Naruto? », répéta-t-elle avec confusion. « Où suis-je? »

Cette question était inattendue. Aucun des cobayes sur lesquels Kabuto avait testé cette substance n'avait démontré la moindre curiosité quant à leur environnement. Pire : aucun des cobayes n'avait même jamais _posé_ la moindre question. L'esprit de Koharu avait peut-être remarqué que quelque chose d'étrange se passait malgré la drogue et le genjutsu. Si c'était bel et bien le cas, Kabuto ne pouvait qu'être impressionné. Il ferait mieux de la distraire le plus rapidement possible simplement pour s'assurer que tout se déroulerait sans accroc.

« On est chez moi. », répondit-il donc. « Tu se venue me rendre visite. Mais dis-moi, comment nous sommes-nous rencontrés la première fois? J'ai un blanc de mémoire et je ne parviens pas à m'en souvenir. »

La vieille femme hésita pour un moment. Elle hésita si longuement que Kabuto se mit à croire qu'il avait échoué, mais elle commença alors à raconter son histoire. Et quelle histoire! Tandis que Kabuto continuait de l'interroger, il se mit à comprendre pourquoi Orochimaru avait été suffisamment intéressé par ce Naruto pour modifier le plan comme il l'avait fait. L'espion continua de poser des questions aussi longtemps qu'il le put, essayant d'obtenir le plus de détails possible de la part de la doyenne, mais il fut bientôt forcé d'arrêter puisqu'il pouvait sentir deux personnes s'approcher de la salle d'opération. Interchangeant rapidement le soluté contenant sa drogue avec celui contenait l'anesthésiant, Kabuto hocha la tête avec satisfaction tandis qu'il regardait Koharu perdre conscience alors que deux infirmières pénétraient la pièce. La drogue qu'il avait injectée à Koharu serait aisément repérable dans son organisme si on savait quoi chercher, mais si tout se passait bien, personne n'aurait la moindre raison d'examiner la vieille femme.

« Oh, vous l'avez déjà endormie. », remarqua une des deux infirmières.

« Oui, je viens tout juste de le faire. », répondit Kabuto, portant toujours son henge pour se faire passer pour un des chirurgiens de l'hôpital. « Maintenant, allez toutes les deux vous laver les mains et préparez-vous ; on commence l'opération dans deux minutes. »

Alors, Kabuto fit l'opération comme s'il y avait réellement une tumeur cancéreuse. Un simple genjutsu qui influençait l'esprit malléable des deux infirmières n'ayant jamais reçu d'entraînement ninja permit à Kabuto de leur faire croire qu'il avait effectivement retiré une tumeur du cou de Koharu. Puis, aussi rapidement et précisément qu'il pouvait, il coupa la carotide gauche de la doyenne. Tandis que la coupure se mettait à saigner abondamment, Kabuto fit semblant de faire tout son possible pour sauver la vie de sa patiente, mais le cœur de Koharu cessa rapidement de battre.

« Je…je l'ai tuée! », s'exclama Kabuto lorsqu'il confirma la mort de la femme. Puis, il s'élança en direction de la sortie, bousculant au passage une des deux infirmières qui l'avaient assisté alors qu'il sortait en courant de la salle d'opération. Il courut jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, dissipant son henge aussitôt qu'il fut hors de vue de la bâtisse.

Le chirurgien de qui il avait pris l'apparence avait été le parfait bouc émissaire. L'homme avait toujours extrêmement mal réagi lorsqu'il perdait la vie d'un de ses patients et il avait déjà eu des problèmes de drogues relié à ce trait de caractère par le passé. L'homme serait retrouvé dans sa maison, inconscient et lourdement drogué avec une substance que Kabuto avait eu la chance de trouver dans la maison du chirurgien lui-même. À cause de l'état dans lequel il serait retrouvé, personne ne serait surpris qu'il ne se souvienne plus de l'opération "qu'il" avait manquée, ce qui l'avait conduit à faire une rechute dans les drogues.

Tout était parfait. Kabuto avait l'information qu'il désirait, et il était certain que personne ne soupçonnerait quoi que ce soit.

XxxXxxX

Naruto n'avait pas fait grand-chose à part perdre son temps dans son restaurant depuis qu'il avait entendu la nouvelle de la mort de Koharu quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'avait pas été particulièrement proche de la doyenne. Il connaissait à peine la petite fille qu'il avait sauvée quelques décennies plus tôt et il connaissait encore moins la femme qu'elle était devenue. Mais malgré cela, ce n'était jamais facile de se faire rappeler que tout le monde autour de lui continuait de vieillir et de mourir alors que lui-même ne mourrait jamais. Malheureusement, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait eu à accepter plusieurs siècles plus tôt. Non, la raison pour laquelle il se sentait un peu déprimé depuis la mort de Koharu n'était pas parce qu'elle était, justement, _morte_, mais plutôt parce qu'avec la mort de Koharu, il avait perdu la meilleure connexion qu'il avait pu établir avec Konoha et les techniques secrètes que le village renfermait.

Koharu ne lui avait pas vraiment enseigné la moindre petite technique jusqu'à présent, mais il avait au moins eu l'espoir qu'elle le ferait avec assez de temps. Sans la doyenne pour le défendre, Naruto n'était même pas certain qu'il aurait encore la permission de rester à Konoha. Lorsqu'il essayait de la presser pour qu'elle lui enseigne quelque chose qui pourrait lui être utile en échange des cours qu'il dispensait, elle était toujours prompte à lui rappeler qu'il y avait toujours des gens qui préféreraient le voir quitter le village. Alors Naruto essayait de faire passer le temps en attendant de voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Il avait dû être encore plus perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne le croyait puisqu'il sentit à peine une personne arriver avant qu'elle ne pénètre par la porte d'entrée. Naruto était content d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler pour l'aider à distraire son esprit, mais son contentement disparut rapidement lorsqu'il réalisa quelle était l'identité de son visiteur surprise.

« Salut toi! », salua joyeusement Anko alors qu'elle entrait dans le restaurant. « J'ai été plutôt occupée à gérer toutes les retombées de la présence d'Orochimaru, mais je me suis dit qu'il était plus que temps que je vienne te rendre visite pour que tu puisses me rendre la petite faveur que tu me dois. »

« Et je suppose que tu n'accepterais pas vraiment des dangos gratuits comme forme de paiement, n'est-ce pas? », questionna le blond sans vraiment trop y croire.

« T'as parfaitement raison, ça ne sera pas suffisant pour payer ta dette. Mais tu peux quand même m'en faire pendant qu'on parle des modalités de ta faveur. »

Secouant la tête avec défaitisme, Naruto se mit à cuisiner, attendant qu'Anko lui dise ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse pour effacer sa dette. Il dut attendre un bon moment puisqu'elle semblait faire tout son possible pour retarder le moment où elle lui révèlerait sa demande, désirant probablement savourer le moment présent. Elle resta silencieuse tout le temps durant lequel il préparait les dangos, puis lorsqu'il les lui eut servis, elle se contenta de le complimenter sur la qualité de la nourriture alors qu'elle les mangeait lentement, savourant chaque bouchée en prolongeant le temps de mastication pour faire durer le suspense. Naruto fit de se mieux pour faire semblant de tomber dans le panneau, essayant d'avoir l'air impatient et inquiet par rapport à ce qu'elle lui réservait. Ne pas donner ce petit plaisir à la femme pourrait la mettre de mauvaise humeur, et il ne voulait pas que tout ça soit plus compliqué que ça ne devait l'être.

« Mais bon sang! Vas-tu me dire ce que tu veux ou bien vas-tu rester là à me torturer tout la journée?! », questionna finalement Naruto, agissant comme s'il ne pouvait plus supporter toute cette tension.

« Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire les deux? », répondit-elle avec amusement tout en souriant d'un sourire moqueur. Tout ce qu'elle reçut en réponse fut un regard agacé. « Bref. Il semblerait que j'ai été témoin de certains évènements que tu ne veux pas révéler au grand public. Donc, je pense que ce n'est que justice que tu me donnes certaines informations que je désire en échange de mon silence. Alors dis-moi, quelle est ta relation avec Orochimaru? »

« Facile. », sourit Naruto. « Il n'y a pratiquement rien à dire. C'était la première fois que je rencontrais cet homme et je n'ai jamais eu aucun contact avec lui avant cette rencontre. Il en avait après ma sœur et, selon ce que j'en sais, la seule raison pour laquelle il est intéressé par elle et par moi, c'est à cause de notre relation avec l'Hokage. »

« Il doit sûrement y avoir quelque chose de plus. », insista Anko. « Et même s'il n'y a _réellement_ rien de plus à dire à ce sujet, j'espère que tu ne crois pas que cette information sera suffisante pour rembourser ta dette. Tu vas devoir trouver autre chose pour acheter mon silence. »

Naruto s'était douté qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement, mais il allait devoir faire comprendre à la femme qu'il n'allait pas lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil seulement parce qu'elle l'avait vu en présence du sannin renégat. Il était à peu près certain qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il pourrait lui révéler qui ne serait pas pire encore que ce qu'elle savait déjà.

« Même si j'avais autre chose à dire à ce propos, je serais drôlement stupide de te donner encore plus d'informations pour que tu puisses me faire chanter de nouveau. », dit le blond d'un ton ferme. « Si tu n'es pas satisfaite de ce que je t'ai dit, eh bien va tout raconter au Hokage. Peut-être bien que ça va m'attirer quelques problèmes avec l'Hokage, mais ça ne me dérange pas autant que ce que tu sembles vouloir croire. »

« J'ai eu le pressentiment que ça en viendrait à ça, alors j'ai déjà pensé à une autre forme de paiement. », révéla-t-elle. « Si tu acceptes de me rendre une toute petite faveur, je vais faire comme si je n'avais jamais rien vu de compromettant à ton sujet. »

« Et quelle serait cette fameuse faveur? », questionna Naruto avec suspicion.

« Voyons, c'est pas drôle si tu sais ce que c'est avant d'accepter. », dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. « Mais ne t'en fais pas ; ce n'est pas si terrible. En fait, c'est même possible que tu apprécies le faire. »

Naruto ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance, mais il bluffait lorsqu'il lui avait suggérer de tout aller raconter à Minato. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin pour le moment était le mal de tête qui accompagnerait immanquablement les questions incessantes que lui poseraient Minato et les conseillers. Mais malgré ce fait, il n'allait certainement pas accepter de rendre une faveur à cette femme sans même savoir ce qu'était cette faveur sans avoir un moyen pour s'en sortir plus tard.

« Je vais accepter de te rendre cette faveur _seulement_ si tu dis la vérité quand tu dis que ce n'est pas si terrible. », annonça Naruto. « Mais c'est tout ce que tu obtiendras de moi sans de plus amples informations. »

« Meh, je suppose que c'est équitable. », acquiesça Anko avant de retirer une feuille de papier qu'elle tendit vers le blond. « Je veux que tu suives à la lettre les instructions sur ce papier. »

Tandis que Naruto survolait le texte qu'elle venait de lui donner, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de liste de cibles qui devaient être les ennemis de l'ancienne disciple d'Orochimaru. La feuille décrivait très précisément comment telle ou telle personne devait être punie ou humiliée. La plupart des punitions n'était pas _si_ graves. Il s'agissait surtout de petites blagues qui consistaient surtout à laisser tomber un sceau de boue sur la tête de la personne alors qu'elle était en public. Ou alors, il y avait certaines personnes qui devaient se faire teindre les cheveux en vert fluo sans qu'elles ne s'en aperçoivent. Néanmoins, il y avait certaines exceptions assez remarquables.

« Certaines de ces chose sont plutôt extrêmes. », nota Naruto. « Qu'est-ce que ces personnes t'ont fait? »

« Elles méritent toutes pires que ce que je te demande de faire. », contra Anko. « Comme tu le sais peut-être déjà, je n'ai pas été très appréciée au village depuis la désertion d'Orochimaru. Cette liste contient le nom de certaines des personnes qui sont les plus…insistantes. Celles qui ne se gênent pas pour essayer de me causer du tort à chaque occasion. Bref, toutes ces personnes me tiennent responsable pour les crimes commis par Orochimaru. »

Si ce qu'Anko disait était vrai, ça expliquerait plusieurs choses. Et Naruto savait que les villages ninja n'étaient pas peuplés par les personnes qui accordaient le plus facilement leur confiance, alors cette histoire était très plausible. Mais malgré tout, il y avait un point de la liste qui ressortait plus que les autres.

« Tu veux que je brûle la maison de quelqu'un? », demanda le blond. « Écoute, je suis prêt à faire les autres choses que ta liste demande, mais brûler la maison de quelqu'un est tout simplement trop extrême. »

« Oh non! », répondit-elle fermement. « Tu ne peux pas ne pas le faire. C'est le point le plus important de toute la liste. »

« Eh bien, je suis désolé, mais c'est non. », retourna-t-il, refusant d'abdiquer. « Et je ne vais même pas considérer la possibilité de changer d'idée à moins que tu ne parviennes à me convaincre que cette femme est coupable d'un crime particulièrement haineux et détestable. »

Anko le foudroya du regard, mais le blond se contenta de la fixer avec la même intensité. Leur petit affrontement visuel devint pratiquement un combat entre leur volonté propre. Néanmoins, Naruto n'allait certainement pas reculer sur ce sujet particulier et ce fut Anko qui renonça la première.

« Okay, okay, je vais te le dire. », s'exclama-t-elle après un moment. « De toute façon, ce n'est pas vraiment un secret. Avant la trahison d'Orochimaru, c'était elle ma meilleure amie. Je lui avais souvent répété que je voulais emménager dans une certaine maison. »

« Et elle l'a achetée avant toi simplement pour t'empêcher d'avoir ce que tu voulais. », compléta Naruto, coupant la parole à la femme.

« Pire encore. Elle a attendu jusqu'à ce que j'aie enfin suffisamment d'argent pour l'acheter. J'étais même en train de signer un contrat avec le propriétaire. », cracha Anko avec amertume. « Puis, elle est arrivée avec tout son argent — ses parents sont extrêmement riches — et elle l'a achetée avant moi en faisant une offre monétaire au propriétaire. Et maintenant, on ne peut pas se voir sans qu'elle se vante de son achat devant moi. »

Naruto pouvait sympathiser avec Anko si tel était vraiment le cas. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait envie de commettre un acte aussi extrême que celui de brûler une maison sans au moins entendre l'autre version des faits. Il n'était pas si difficile d'imaginer qu'Anko n'était pas aussi innocente dans toute cette histoire qu'elle semblait vouloir lui faire croire.

« J'espère que tu sais que si ces personnes sont tes plus grands ennemis, il sera très facile de déduire que tu es la personne derrière toute cette mascarade. », fit-il remarquer, espérant qu'elle verrait la logique dans son raisonnement et qu'elle renoncerait — au moins aux points les plus extrêmes.

« Bien sûr que je le sais! », s'exclama-t-elle plutôt. « Je _veux_ qu'ils sachent que c'est moi la responsable. Je veux juste pouvoir prouver que je n'étais pas directement impliquée. Pendant que tu vas être en train de t'amuser en exécutant tous les points sur la liste, je vais m'assurer d'être constamment vue en public, entourée d'autant de personnes de bonne foi que possible. Mes victimes ne pourront rien me faire à part me jeter des regards noirs. Et je vais _absolument_ en profiter pour me moquer d'eux…subtilement bien sûr. »

Naruto soupira, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait un jour décider de laisser tomber ce plan. « Parfait, t'as gagné. Je vais le faire. », lui révéla-t-il après un moment. « Mais tu ferais mieux de tenir ta part du contrat. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ma rencontre avec Orochimaru. »

Apportant la liste avec lui, Naruto sortit de son restaurant en secouant la tête. Autant s'y mettre le plus tôt possible.

* * *

Voilà. Qu'en pensez-vous? ^^

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop que Koharu soit morte...mais bon, j'ai comme l'impression que sa mort ne vous fera ni cahud ni froid ; après tout, sa présence n'était que très secondaire dans toute cette histoire.

Et finalement, j'aimerais vous demander d'user de votre esprit des fêtes pour me laisser un review. Même si ce n'est qu'une seule fois, j'aimerais que vous me laissiez un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous aimez et ce que vous n'aimez pas de cette histoire. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, alors j'espère que vous voudrez me faire un cadeau à moi aussi.

Joyeux temps des fêtes ^^


	11. Prendre les choses en mains

J'ai reçu un review anonyme de la part de « mama » qui me faisait part de son inquiétude quant au fait que _Le Lien_ semblait se concentrer plus sur Naruko que sur Naruto. Eh bien, à cela je réponds ceci : lis ce chapitre ma chère. J'espère qu'il conviendra plus à tes attentes ^^

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Prendre les choses en mains

Naruto était content de pouvoir faire quelque chose de nouveau, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose. Le petit chantage d'Anko avait été déplaisant, mais il était bien forcé d'admettre que c'était peut-être exactement ce dont il avait eu besoin pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire si les dirigeants de Konoha voulaient le chasser du village maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le soutien et la protection de Koharu? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire si Anko ne tenait pas sa promesse de garder le silence? Il n'avait rien à perdre ni rien à craindre des habitants de Konoha.

Ce n'était qu'une raison de plus pour agir immédiatement, alors qu'il en avait toujours l'opportunité. Et c'était exactement pour cela qu'il se trouvait présentement devant la vitrine d'un magasin d'armes. Un magasin dont la porte affichait une petite pancarte selon laquelle le propriétaire était parti quelques instants et qu'il serait de retour sous peu. En toute honnêteté, après les choses qu'il avait faites pour Anko, le faux message que Naruto avait dû laisser pour faire partir le propriétaire n'était vraiment pas grand-chose.

Il vit alors que Tenten s'approchait du magasin, exactement comme elle le faisait tous les jours à la même heure depuis les trois jours que Naruto l'avait espionnée. Mais bien sûr, le blond n'allait pas lui révéler qu'elle était en fait la raison de sa présence ici.

« Il semblerait que le propriétaire ait dû s'absenter pour un moment. », commença Naruto lorsque Tenten fut suffisamment proche de lui.

« C'est bizarre, ce n'était jamais arrivé avant. », répondit-elle en inclinant la tête sur le côté. « Et je ne t'ai jamais vu ici avant non plus. »

« Je n'utilise habituellement pas d'armes. », mentit Naruto. « Mais si je peux me fier à ton commentaire, tu dois toi-même venir ici assez régulièrement, je me trompe? »

« Eh bien, je fais partie des participants à l'examen Chunin. », révéla-t-elle avec un sourire. « Je me suis rendue jusqu'à la finale, alors je veux être certaine d'être préparée. »

« Ah, je vois. Mais sœur aussi en fait partie. », retourna Naruto en hochant la tête.

« Ta sœur? », questionna-t-elle avec curiosité. Elle promena alors son regard sur le corps de Naruto, s'arrêtant sur sa touffe de cheveux blonds, « Oh! Tu es le frère de Naruko? »

« Dans le mille. », confirma le blond. « Je suppose que tu as remarqué la ressemblance. En passant, mon nom est Naruto. Et toi? »

« Tenten. », répondit-elle simplement.

« Ah oui, j'aurais dû m'en douter. », acquiesça-t-il. « J'ai entendu parler de ton combat par ma sœur, alors j'avoue que je ne suis plus trop surpris de te voir à une armurerie. »

« Alors, es-tu ici pour acheter quelque chose pour ta sœur? », demanda Tenten. Naruto suspectait que la question avait été posée dans une "subtile" tentative d'obtenir des informations sur les habiletés de Naruko. Mais heureusement, cette question était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour que son plan soit une réussite.

« Nah. En fait, je suis ici à cause de ça. », répondit-il en soulevant une épée qui était entourée d'un fourreau délavé et rouillé. Naruto était très fier de l'illusion d'usure que l'apparence du fourreau donnait parce qu'en fait, il avait forgé le fourreau la nuit précédente. « L'épée appartenait à mon père, mais je pense que le fourreau n'est plus à la hauteur. Alors j'avais l'intention de voir si je pouvais m'en faire faire un nouveau. »

« Et ça ne te dérangerait pas si je jetais un coup d'œil à cette épée, n'est-ce pas? », questionna Tenten avec intérêt.

« Non, pas du tout. », répondit le blond, dégainant l'arme d'un mouvement qu'il tenta de rendre maladroit ; il venait juste de dire qu'il n'utilisait pas d'armes, ça ne serait pas intelligent de montrer qu'il savait comment s'en servir.

L'inspiration surprise que la Genin prit lorsqu'elle vit la lame quelque peu brillante était très encourageante. Il semblerait que Naruto avait eu raison de croire qu'elle serait intéressée par cette arme.

« Cette épée est époustouflante. », s'exclama-t-elle. « Elle a été infusée avec du chakra. Je savais que certaines personnes étaient capables d'atteindre un tel niveau d'harmonie entre l'arme et le chakra, mais je n'en avais jamais vu en personne auparavant. Je ne connais que trois maîtres à travers l'histoire qui étaient capables de forger une épée de cette qualité, mais ton épée n'a pas l'air d'être une des leurs. Elle semble trop peu…comment dire…"m'as-tu vu?". Le travail des trois maîtres dont je parlais est beaucoup plus tape-à-l'œil. »

« Eh bien, on peut dire que tu en connais un rayon sur les épées! », approuva Naruto d'un hochement de tête. « Mais j'ai bien peur de n'avoir jamais vraiment été intéressées par les armes. Et je crois que c'était en fait une grande source de déception pour mon père. »

« Attends une petite minute! », s'exclama Tenten. « Ce n'est pas le Yondaime qui était supposé être votre père, à Naruko et à toi? »

« C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, en effet. », répondit Naruto sans hésitation. « Mais je faisais référence à l'homme qui m'a élevé. Peu importe ce que tout le monde dit ou pense, je le considère toujours comme mon père. Sans vouloir offenser le Yondaime, bien sûr. »

« J'imagine que ton père était très habile, huh? », spécula Tenten, comprenant ce que voulait dire Naruto. « Ce ne sont pas des amateurs qui possèdent des épées d'une telle qualité. »

« Sauf dans mon cas, c'est ça? », s'amusa Naruto.

« Ah…euh…désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça. », répondit rapidement Tenten, n'étant pas certaine de la réaction du blond par rapport à son commentaire. Elle ne voulait pas le faire se sentir mal à l'aise ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. », retourna Naruto avec un geste nonchalant de la main. « Je sais que c'est probablement un crime que ce soit moi qui possède cette épée. Je planifie seulement l'accrocher à mon mur. »

« As-tu envisagé de la donner à Naruko? », suggéra Tenten.

« Elle n'utilise pas d'épées non plus. », révéla Naruto. « Alors elle ne s'en servirait probablement pas plus que moi. »

« Ah. Eh bien, c'est vraiment dommage. », soupira la Genin.

« Mais maintenant que j'y pense, tu as peut-être trouvé une bonne idée. », songea Naruto à voix haute. « Naruko n'aurait peut-être bien pas envie d'une nouvelle arme, mais peut-être que _toi_ tu te cherches une nouvelle épée? »

« Ha! J'aimerais bien. », répondit Tenten avec envie. « Mais tu ne devrais pas faire des blagues comme ça, parce que je pourrais tout aussi bien te l'arracher des mains et me sauver en courant. »

« Non, je suis sérieux. », insista Naruto, tendant l'arme en direction de la fille. « Je sais que mon père aurait été plus content de savoir que son arme est entre de bonnes mains plutôt qu'accrochée au mur de ma chambre. »

Quasiment de façon inconsciente, la main de Tenten se tendit vers l'arme, mais la Genin abaissa rapidement cette même main. « Non, je ne peux absolument pas accepter un cadeau comme celui-là. C'est juste…trop. »

« Hmm. », médita Naruto, faisant semblant de réfléchir. « Dans ce cas, peut-être que tu serais prête à accepter un échange? »

« J'ai bien peur de ne rien posséder qui ait suffisamment de valeur. », soupira Tenten. « Tu ne sembles vraiment pas te rendre compte du prix de la chose que tu tiens entre tes mains. »

« Ce n'est pas obligé d'être un objet de valeur. » s'entêta le blond. « J'essaie juste de trouver une excuse pour que tu acceptes. Tiens, j'ai une idée! Depuis que j'ai entendu parler de ton combat, j'ai envie d'apprendre comment créer des sceaux de rangement. Pourquoi tu ne m'enseignerais pas les bases? J'imagine que ça doit être cool de pouvoir transporter une tonne de choses sans que personne ne le sache. »

« La base des sceaux de rangement? », répéta-t-elle, incrédule. « C'est tout? »

« Dis oui. », sourit Naruto, jouant le rôle du gars exaspéré pour la faire rire. Il tendit l'épée vers la Genin, « Je veux vraiment que tu l'aies. »

« Okay, okay, oui, je vais la prendre. », accepta-t-elle finalement en souriant, prenant précautionneusement l'arme. Elle en testa l'équilibre et elle fit quelques mouvements de base avant de retourner son attention vers Naruto, un immense sourire étirant ses lèvres. « Alors comme ça, tu veux apprendre à te servir des sceaux de rangement? Je vais t'apprendre des choses à leur sujet que tu n'aurais jamais soupçonnées. On peut commencer tout de suite si tu veux… »

« Oui, ça serait parfait. », répondit-il avec un sourire.

XxxXxxX

Minato n'avait définitivement pas besoin d'un tel mal de tête. Il aurait dû être en train d'aider les deux membres de son équipe qui étaient parvenus à atteindre la finale de l'examen Chunin. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait déjà moins de temps que ce qu'il aurait voulu, considérant qu'il devait s'occuper du cas Orochimaru. Et maintenant, il était obligé de découvrir comment et pourquoi Naruto arrivait à sortir de sa maison sans se faire repérer même si le bâtiment était sous surveillance constante.

Minato n'en aurait sûrement jamais rien su si un de ses ANBU qui revenait de mission n'avait pas passé par hasard près du blond tandis que ce dernier discutait avec une Genin. Le Yondaime ne faisait toujours pas confiance à Naruto, et le fait que le frère de son élève ait les capacités et surtout le _désir_ d'échapper à la surveillance des ANBU qui le surveillaient n'aidait sûrement pas Minato à lui faire plus confiance. Cependant, avant de confronter Naruto lui-même, Minato voulait découvrir ce qu'il faisait hors de son restaurant. Et c'était pour cette raison que Minato en personne se dirigeait vers l'endroit où on lui avait qu'il pourrait trouver Tenten.

Il repéra aisément la Genin au centre du terrain d'entraînement, pratiquant de gracieux mouvements d'épée. Le niveau de Tenten au Kenjutsu aurait été impressionnant si son style de combat se concentrait uniquement sur le maniement de l'épée. Le fait qu'elle utilisait à peu près tous les types d'armes faisait du mot "impressionnant" un euphémisme. Le cœur de Minato était toujours réchauffé lorsqu'il voyait que le futur de Konoha était entre de bonnes mains. Mais le sentiment de bien-être et de chaleur qui accompagnait cette pensée disparut au moment même où il reconnut quelque chose qui gela son sang dans ses veines. Ce n'était plus simplement une question d'échapper à la surveillance de ses gardes : c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux que ça.

« Où as-tu trouvé cette épée? », questionna d'emblée l'Hokage, même s'il était à peu près certain de déjà connaître la réponse. Il réalisa que son ton avait peut-être été un peu plus menaçant qu'il ne l'avait désiré lorsqu'il fit la Genin se replier sur elle-même, clairement effrayée.

« Elle appartenait au frère de Naruko, Hokage-sama. », répondit Tenten d'une voix peu assurée. « Je lui ai enseigné comment créer et utiliser les sceaux de rangement en échange. Est-ce que c'est un problème? Je sais que je n'ai pas demandé la permission avant, mais c'est le frère de Naruko. Je ne pensais pas que ça causerait un problème. »

« Les sceaux de rangement? », répéta Minato, confus. « Il aurait pu apprendre comment les utiliser avec à peu près n'importe qui. Non, tu n'as pas à t'en faire si c'est vraiment tout ce que tu lui as enseigné. »

Minato ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi Naruto donnerait quelque chose d'aussi grande valeur en échange d'une technique aussi peu utile. Il y avait toujours la possibilité que Naruto tentait simplement de gagner la confiance de Tenten dans l'espoir de pouvoir avoir accès à des informations plus délicates, mais une Genin n'était pas le genre de cible traditionnelle pour de telles tactiques. Il était plus utile d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces de quelqu'un de haut placé.

« Selon ce que je sais pour le moment, tu n'as absolument rien à craindre parce que tu n'as rien fait de mal. Mais je vais quand même avoir besoin que tu me donnes cette épée. », continua le Yondaime.

La Genin fit inconsciemment un pas vers l'arrière, démontrant pour la première fois une certaine fougue depuis le début de leur conversation. « Je vais la ravoir, n'est-ce pas? », questionna-t-elle avec suspicion.

« On verra. », répondit-il sans élaborer. Il tendit la main et la Genin rengaina l'arme avant de la lui tendre avec réticence.

Quittant immédiatement après le terrain d'entraînement de la Genin, Minato fit un signe à l'un des ANBU de sa garde personnelle qui le suivait discrètement. L'homme masqué apparut instantanément aux côtés de l'Hokage. « Faites venir Naruto à mon bureau. », ordonna le Yondaime sans s'encombrer avec les formules de politesse habituelles. Le blond se dirigea alors lui-même vers son bureau afin d'y attendre son "invité".

Minato se retrouva donc seul avec ses pensées. Si on pouvait en croire l'épée, il était évident que Naruto possédait une connexion avec l'homme qui semblait si déterminé à infiltrer la tour des Hokage environ sept ans plus tôt. L'Hokage joua quelques instants avec l'idée que Naruto pouvait être cette personne, mais cette théorie semblait très peu probable, à moins que Naruto ne soit sous un henge. Un henge qui parvenait à déjouer le meilleur de ses ninjas sensoriels, parce qu'il avait fait examiner Naruto dès son arrivée au village.

Naruto ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans maximum. Il était possible — mais peu probable — que le frère de Naruko soit un peu plus vieux que ce que laissait croire son apparence physique, et il était aussi possible que Naruto ait atteint très tôt sa taille adulte ou qu'il ait été à l'époque sous un henge pour se faire passer pour un plus vieil homme qu'il ne l'était réellement. Mais malgré tout, la fierté de Minato ne lui permettait tout simplement pas d'accepter l'idée que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que Naruto ait pu lui causer tant de soucis presque une décennie auparavant. Le Yondaime était toujours en train de réfléchir à la question lorsque Naruto pénétra son bureau sans frapper.

« Où as-tu eu cette épée? », questionna l'Hokage, ne perdant pas de temps et ignorant le manque de politesse de son confrère blond. Minato examina le visage de Naruto à la recherche de la moindre réaction involontaire qui révèlerait un signe que l'homme craignait quelque chose, qu'il était confus ou qu'il était nerveux. Mais le visage de Naruto ne révéla rien de tel. À vrai dire, si Minato devait utiliser un seul mot pour décrire l'expression sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, ce serait "agacé", comme si le frère de Naruko considérait que se faire amener de force devant l'Hokage n'était qu'une perte de temps.

« C'était celle de mon père. », répliqua Naruto en haussant les épaules. « Je l'ai donnée parce que je savais qu'il aurait préféré que son arme soit utilisée pour combattre des ennemis plutôt que pour accumuler de la poussière dans ma chambre. »

« L'épée de ton père? », répéta Minato. « Pardonne-moi de demander, mais sa mort ne remonterait-elle pas par hasard à sept ans environ? »

« Oui, mais comment tu sais ça? », s'enquit Naruto. « Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà dit à qui que ce soit au village. »

Oui, si ce que Naruto disait était vrai, ça pouvait expliquer plusieurs éléments qui échappaient toujours à la compréhension du Yondaime. Ça expliquait pourquoi les tentatives d'infiltration avaient cessé aussi abruptement qu'elles avaient commencé. De plus, si le père de Naruto savait qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps à vivre, ça expliquait pourquoi il avait été si désespéré d'entrer dans la tour. Peut-être qu'il avait espéré découvrir un jutsu médical secret. Ou, de façon plus inquiétante, peut-être que ça avait un lien avec Orochimaru.

Après tout, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'un homme qui ressemblait à Minato dans l'histoire. Du moins, personne ne ressemblant à Minato n'avait été remarqué comme étant le moindrement exceptionnel. Pourtant, Orochimaru avait apparemment su suffisamment de choses concernant le père de Naruto pour vouloir le cloner. Peut-être qu'Orochimaru et le père de Naruto travaillaient ensemble et que les tentatives d'invasion avaient eu un lien avec les expériences du sannin. Et même si le père de Naruto et Orochimaru n'avaient jamais travaillé ensemble, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Et il y avait aussi la possibilité que Minato lui-même ait été la cible du père de Naruto. Peut-être que les tentatives d'infiltration n'étaient en fait _pas_ des tentatives d'infiltration. Peut-être que l'homme était simplement curieux de savoir qui était Minato parce qu'ils étaient identiques physiquement.

Mais bien sûr, le problème actuel ne concernait pas le père de Naruto. Pour aussi intéressant que soit ce sujet, l'homme était mort et enterré. C'était Naruto lui-même qui était le problème maintenant. Minato n'avait rien contre le jeune adulte qui se tenait devant lui si ce n'était quelques preuves circonstancielles ainsi que son instinct qui lui disait de se méfier. Mais malgré ce manque de preuves, le passé de Naruto était trop entremêlé avec celui d'Orochimaru selon l'avis du Yondaime, surtout considérant le fait que les deux hommes étaient arrivé à Konoha presque en même temps. Sachant qu'il y aurait d'importants hommes et femmes politiques qui viendraient assister aux finales de l'examen Chunin, et sachant qu'Orochimaru se promenait en toute liberté dans son village, Minato serait bien content d'avoir un problème de moins auquel penser. Et puisque Jiraiya était présent au village en ce moment même, le Yondaime savait exactement comment se débarrasser du frère de Naruko…pour un petit moment du moins.

« Sans vouloir t'offenser, ce n'est pas important de savoir pourquoi je sais quand ton père est mort. », répondit finalement l'Hokage. « Changement de sujet : je sais que tu n'as pas eu de cours à donner récemment. Je m'en excuse, mais c'était Koharu qui s'occupait de céduler ces classes. Avec sa mort, plusieurs choses ont été perdues, dont l'horaire qu'elle avait prévu pour toi. »

« Je comprends. », opina Naruto.

« Mais j'ai tout de même quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour nous, avec compensation bien sûr. », l'informa Minato. « Mon sensei, Jiraiya, a reçu une information selon laquelle l'Akatsuki aurait été aperçue plus d'une fois dans un village pas très loin d'ici. Si on prend en compte leur intérêt certain envers toi, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de t'envoyer avec Jiraiya pour enquêter dans ce village. »

« Je me demandais justement quand tu allais parler de l'Akatsuki. », retourna Naruto d'un ton nonchalant. « Alors, tu t'es enfin décidé à m'utiliser comme appât? »

« Je peux t'assurer que Jiraiya est un des ninjas les plus puissants de ce village. », répliqua Minato. « Comme pour toute mission, je ne peux pas te promettre complètement qu'il n'y aura pas de danger, mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, tu seras grassement payé si tu acceptes de mettre ta vie en jeu pour venir en aide au village. »

Naruto sembla se perdre dans ses pensées et Minato se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire si jamais le frère de Naruko refusait d'accompagner Jiraiya. Même s'il était l'Hokage, il ne pouvait pas forcer quelqu'un qui était techniquement un civil à accepter une mission, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait éloigner le frère de Naruko du village jusqu'à la fin de l'examen Chunin.

« Okay, je vais le faire. », accepta finalement Naruto, ce qui permit à l'Hokage d'arrêter de chercher une solution pour parer un éventuel refus. « Ça pourrait m'aider à me changer les idées. »

« Je suis content de te l'entendre dire. », sourit Minato avec honnêteté, réellement soulagé que son interlocuteur ne l'ait pas forcé à faire quelque chose que Naruko ne lui aurait probablement pas pardonné. « Je n'ai pas encore parlé à Jiraiya à propos de ce que je viens de te dire, mais je sais qu'il désire partir bientôt. Si j'étais toi, je ferais toutes les préparations nécessaires le plus rapidement possible. Jiraiya va te retrouver lui-même lorsqu'il sera prêt. »

« C'est tout? », questionna Naruto. Minato hocha la tête et il regarda le blond faire demi-tour et quitter son bureau.

Cette solution n'était pas exactement _idéale_, parce que Minato aurait apprécié avoir Jiraiya tant qu'Orochimaru rôdait toujours dans les parages. Mais ceci étant dit, il était extrêmement difficile de forcer son sensei à rester à un seul endroit pour trop longtemps. Jiraiya serait probablement parti sans le dire à quiconque, alors il valait mieux qu'il parte avec Naruto. Maintenant que ce petit problème était réglé, peut-être que Minato pourrait _enfin_ passer un peu de temps à entraîner personnellement son équipe de Genin. Il avait eu quelques excellentes idées pour leur donner un avantage lors de l'examen final. Après tout, Minato n'était pas prêt à perdre son pari avec le Sandaime.

XxxXxxX

Naruto était surpris que tout ce soit aussi bien passé, tout bien considéré. Mais malgré cela, il aurait été préférable qu'il ait eu le bon sens de créer une nouvelle épée pour Tenten plutôt que de lui donner son ancienne. Mais à la défense de Naruto, comment était-il supposé savoir que Minato serait en mesure de reconnaître une arme qu'il n'avait vue que très brièvement des années plus tôt? Mais qu'importe. Il semblerait que cette erreur de sa part ne lui ait pas couté grand-chose, alors il ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Mieux valait se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

Il avait été envoyé sur une mission au cours de laquelle il y avait de très fortes chances qu'il rencontre l'Akatsuki une nouvelle fois. Malgré tout ce qu'Itachi avait dit comme quoi l'Akatsuki avait changé et tout ce baratin, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir méfiant envers cette organisation. Le fait que Konoha semblait ne pas les apprécier ne faisait que renforcer l'aversion qu'il avait pour l'Akatsuki. Après tout, malgré certaines exceptions, les habitants de Konoha semblaient être plutôt corrects en majorité.

Et c'était exactement pour ça que Naruto était prêt à coopérer avec Jiraiya pour cette mission. Et en plus, être coopératif lui permettrait peut-être d'augmenter la confiance que lui accordait l'Hokage. Sans parler du fait qu'aller chasser l'Akatsuki comme au bon vieux temps serait sans aucun doute plus intéressant que ce qu'il faisait depuis un certain temps, c'est-à-dire rester à rien faire dans son restaurant. Bien sûr, tout ça dépendait de ce fameux Jiraiya. Naruto n'avait pas vraiment eu la chance de connaître cet homme durant leur brève rencontre lorsque l'Hokage l'avait convoqué pour aborder le sujet de ce test d'ADN. Eh bien, il suffisait d'attendre et de voir…

XxxXxxX

Uchiha Yashiro était perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant et analysant encore et encore le plan. Il avait beau complètement abhorrer l'idée de dépendre de quelqu'un d'extérieur au clan ou, encore pire, d'un homme comme Orochimaru, Yashiro était bien forcé de faire face à la réalité. Le clan Uchiha n'était tout simplement pas en mesure de prendre le contrôle du village de Konoha sans aide. Mais les Uchiha joueraient tout de même un rôle très important dans la chute de Konoha.

En effet, puisque les Uchiha étaient des membres à part entière du village, et que la plupart des Uchiha faisait partie de la police, il y avait très peu d'endroits dans Konoha auxquels ils n'avaient pas accès. Lorsque viendrait le temps d'attaquer, les Uchiha auraient déjà positionné plusieurs de leurs hommes à des endroits stratégiques. Plusieurs ninjas d'élite de Konoha seraient assassinés avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

La plupart des membres du clan était impliquée dans le plan concernant l'attaque, mais il y avait tout de même des personnes qui avaient été gardées dans le noir, plus particulièrement, les personnes ayant un lien fort avec Uchiha Sasuke. Le gamin entretenait encore la notion que son traître de frère n'avait pas été dans le tort lorsqu'il avait tué son père. Considérant tous leurs talents respectifs, c'était vraiment dommage que les fils de Fugaku n'aient pas été plus à l'image de leur père. Mais une chose était certaine : les Uchiha n'accepteraient pas que leur plan soit de nouveau interrompu comme la dernière fois. Lors de leur précédente tentative, plusieurs dizaines des membres de leur clan avaient été réticents à l'idée d'attaquer Konoha. Et ces mêmes personnes n'avaient aujourd'hui aucune idée de ce qui se tramait dans leur dos.

Non, absolument rien ne pourrait freiner l'ascension des Uchiha cette fois-ci.

XxxXxxX

Deux semaines déjà s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin du second examen Chunin, et Kushina ainsi que Minato les avaient entraînés sans relâche. Mais malgré l'enthousiasme de ses sensei, Naruko avait de la difficulté à s'abandonner à la tâche. Maintenant qu'elle savait où chercher, il lui était devenu évident qu'elle perdait beaucoup des souvenirs qui appartenaient à Naruto. Et ceux qui restaient étaient à peine à moitié aussi clairs qu'ils ne l'étaient avant que toute cette histoire de destruction d'âme ne commence.

Et Naruko n'était pas non plus parvenue à trouver la moindre idée pour se sauver elle-même, même en ayant essayé de toutes ses forces pour essayer de s'en sortir. Et le fait que Naruto ait soudainement disparu pour aller faire une mission pour le compte de Minato-sensei lui-même ne pouvait que lui nuire dans sa recherche de solutions. Même avec tous les plans auxquels Naruko avait elle-même pensé, la plus grande probabilité de survie qu'elle pouvait s'accorder était de l'ordre de dix pour cent. Et si Naruko devait être franche, même ces dix pour cent étaient plutôt optimistes.

Comme il était maintenant son habitude, la Genin blonde se contenta de faire semblant de s'entrainer durant leur session d'entraînement commun. Mais durant tout le temps qu'enseignaient Minato et Kushina, Naruko n'attendait que le signal du Yondaime pour pouvoir quitter le terrain. Et lorsqu'elle put enfin partir, elle se prépara à s'élancer en direction de son petit appartement pour travailler sur le problème qui la tourmentait depuis maintenant deux semaines. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire plus d'un pas, elle sentit Hinata agripper la manche de son chandail pour la retenir.

« Excuse-moi…Naruko. », commença l'héritière Hyuuga avec hésitation. « Mais est-ce que quelque chose te tracasse? »

Naruko fit une petite grimace. Elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise qu'Hinata ait remarqué qu'elle agissait étrangement ces derniers temps, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le genre de problèmes desquels on pouvait discuter librement avec une gamine comme Hinata.

« J'avoue qu'il est un peu tard pour te dire que non, mais mon problème est vraiment trop personnel. », répondit la blonde, essayant d'utiliser le ton le plus apaisant pour ne pas qu'Hinata pense qu'elle la rejetait.

Mais malgré les bonnes intentions de Naruko, le visage de la Hyuuga se décomposa lorsqu'elle entendit la réponse évasive de la blonde, « Eh bien…si jamais tu veux en parler, sache que je serai là pour toi. Et je suis sûre que Sakura et Ino, et Kiba et Minato-sensei et Kushina-sensei aussi seront là pour toi si tu le veux. »

Naruko se sentait coupable d'inquiéter Hinata de cette manière. Le support de l'Hyuuga comptait beaucoup pour elle. Soudainement, Naruko se rendit compte que le support de son amie comptait beaucoup plus, en fait, que ce qu'elle aurait normalement cru. La simple pensée qu'elle perdrait tous les souvenirs qu'elle s'était faite en tant que "Naruko" si Naruto devait créer un nouveau clone la terrifiait au plus haut point.

Au début, elle était confuse quant à savoir _pourquoi_ elle était tant bouleversée par l'idée de perdre ses souvenirs avec Hinata et les autres, surtout qu'elle semblait plus atteinte maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait été deux semaines plus tôt lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était sur le point de mourir. Puis, elle comprit. Tandis que ses souvenirs de son temps en tant que "Naruto" disparaissaient de son esprit, ses souvenirs de son temps en tant que "Naruko" devenaient de plus en plus importants en comparaison à mesure que le temps passait. Dans l'esprit de Naruko, sa vie en tant que Naruto ressemblait plus à une histoire que quelqu'un lui aurait racontée. De l'autre côté, tout le temps qu'elle avait passé sous l'apparence de Naruko lui apparaissait clair et limpide. Ainsi, l'idée de la destruction de ce clone s'apparentait plus à sa mort que l'équivalent de la simple perte de quelques souvenirs.

Mais cette révélation mise à part, Hinata arborait toujours une expression déprimée et Naruko ne voulait pas tirer Hinata avec elle dans son petit monde de désespoir. Alors bien que l'Hyuuga ait elle-même entamée cette discussion avec l'intention de remonter le moral de Naruko, peut-être que c'était Naruko elle-même qui pourrait remonter le moral d'Hinata.

« Non, maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, il est plus que temps que je me reprenne en mains! », reprit Naruko, faisant de son mieux pour paraître enthousiaste. « Ne t'en fais plus pour moi : je devrais être de retour à la normale d'ici peu. »

Et ce n'était pas exactement un mensonge. Elle avait _réellement_ besoin de se reprendre en mains. Depuis quand était-elle le genre de personnes qui abandonnaient facilement? Même si elle avait effectivement continué de chercher un moyen de se sauver, elle avait inconsciemment accepté l'idée que sa mort était inévitable. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire qu'elle n'ait que dix pour cent de chances de survie? Elle utiliserait ces dix pour cent et elle se sauverait! Et pendant qu'elle travaillait à se sauver, il était inutile qu'elle continue d'écrire le journal qu'elle avait prévu léguer au clone qui la remplacerait. Ou plutôt, elle devrait même faire le contraire! Elle devrait écrire les souvenirs de Naruto dont elle se souvenait. Après tout, c'étaient _ces_ souvenirs qu'elle était en train de perdre.

« Je suis sérieuse, Hinata. », continua la Genin blonde, avec un réel enthousiasme cette fois-ci. « Et ton support a une très grande valeur à mes yeux, crois-moi. Tu viens de m'aider beaucoup plus que tu ne le réalises. »

« Je suis soulagée de t'entendre le dire. », répliqua Hinata avec un beau sourire. « D'habitude, c'est toujours toi qui me remonte le moral. Même si ce n'était qu'un tout petit peu, je suis contente d'avoir pu t'être utile cette fois. »

Naruko retourna le sourire de l'Hyuuga. Peut-être qu'elles étaient toutes deux parvenues à remonter le moral de l'autre après tout!

XxxXxxX

« Alors, comment se débrouille ton équipe? », s'enquit Hiruzen auprès de Minato. Le Sandaime venait tout juste de pénétrer le bureau de son successeur tandis que ce dernier remplissait de la paperasse.

« Ah, je vois! Tu essaies de découvrir de nouvelles informations pour pouvoir les utiliser contre mon équipe de génies, c'est ça! », se moqua gentiment le Yondaime. « Je ne suis pas assez naïf pour tomber dans un piège aussi grossier! »

« Allons! Tu parles comme si j'avais besoin d'un quelconque avantage pour te battre. », répliqua le Sarutobi d'un ton faussement condescendant démenti par son sourire amusé. « Les progrès de Sasuke en particulier sont tout simplement renversants. Tu ferais mieux de te préparer à remplir ta part du pari. »

Minato était soulagé de voir son prédécesseur d'aussi bonne humeur. Bien qu'il soit vrai qu'Hiruzen avait été un shinobi pendant plus longtemps que la très grande majorité des personnes qui exercent cette profession et qu'il ait, par le fait même, survécu à plusieurs de ses amis, la mort de Koharu l'avait sans aucun doute affecté. Perdre un coéquipier n'était jamais chose aisée, et dans ce cas précis, c'était probablement encore pire. Considérant les dangers qui étaient associés à la carrière de ninja, il n'était pas surprenant que le nombre de personnes aussi vieilles que le Sarutobi — des personnes toujours en vie, entendons-nous bien — soit infime. Les cinq doigts de la main étaient sûrement de trop pour tous les compter. Après un certain temps, ces doyens devaient commencer à se sentir bien seuls.

« Si j'étais toi, je n'assumerais pas que tout soit déjà gagné d'avance. », insista Minato. « Naruko a elle aussi fait de remarquables progrès. »

Particulièrement après qu'elle ait été tirée hors de la torpeur dans laquelle elle s'était récemment enfermée. Minato avait été sur le point d'intervenir pour l'aider, et il avait quasiment été obligé de restreindre physiquement Kushina pour l'empêcher de s'impliquer dans toute cette histoire. C'était pour cette raison que le Yondaime avait été ravi de voir qu'Hinata avait pris les choses en mains pour aider Naruko à surpasser cette baisse de moral. Les liens qui se créaient entre les membres d'une équipe étaient bien souvent les liens les plus forts qu'il était possible de créer entre deux shinobi. Et ces liens étaient incroyablement importants pour le bon développement d'un ninja. Particulièrement lorsque la vie d'un des membres de l'équipe dépendait sur le support des autres.

« Oh, je vois que tu es plutôt confiant. », s'amusa le Sarutobi tout en allumant sa pipe. « Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de faire un petit changement aux conditions de notre pari? »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes? », s'enquit le Namikaze avec suspicion.

« Oh, trois fois rien. », répondit le vieil Hokage. « Mais tu seras d'accord avec moi lorsque je dis qu'ultimement, notre pari sera remporté grâce à Naruko ou à Sasuke, n'est-ce pas? Alors, pourquoi ne pas décider le gagnant du pari par le vainqueur de ce combat? Tu peux même t'assurer qu'ils s'affrontent tous les deux durant le premier round pour qu'ils soient tous deux frais et dispos. Comme ça, on est certains que le combat sera juste et équitable. »

« Tu veux que je triche lors de l'organisation des matchs? », clarifia le Yondaime, surpris par la suggestion. « Mais tu sais tout comme moi qu'ils sont censés être déterminés au hasard tout juste avant le début du tournoi. »

« Voyons, Minato! Je te connais et je sais que tu n'es pas suffisamment naïf pour croire que ce genre de duperies n'arrive jamais. Au contraire même : ça arrive probablement plus fréquemment que tu ne le soupçonnes. », assura le Sandaime. « Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si qui que ce soit va vouloir se plaindre dans ce cas particulier. Nous allons faire s'affronter deux des participants les plus prometteurs et ils seront tous deux épuisés après leur affrontement. Qui voudrait bien s'en plaindre? »

Plus Minato y réfléchissait, et plus ce que son prédécesseur disait semblait logique. Où était le mal dans une intervention si minime que celle-là? « Parfait. Tu m'as convaincu. », accepta Minato après un certain temps de réflexion. « Je vais m'arranger pour que ce match soit le premier à se dérouler. Et tu vas être obligé d'admettre la défaite quand ma Naruko va détruire ton Sasuke. »

« Ça, c'est _si_ elle gagne. », corrigea le Sandaime. « Mais je suppose que la défaite de Sasuke est une possibilité à laquelle je suis forcé de faire face. Après tout, il y a toujours la possibilité que Sasuke soit bientôt frappé par une maladie dégénérative incurable qui le rendrait incroyablement malade durant la finale de l'examen… »

« On verra bien dans une semaine, n'est-ce pas? », retourna le Yondaime avec humour.

Mais malgré toute la confiance qu'il semblait posséder concernant la victoire de Naruko, Minato savait qu'il devait prendre ce défi au sérieux. Sasuke était considéré comme un génie des arts ninjas. De plus, Sasuke possédait le Sharingan. Mais le trait qui le rendait le plus dangereux était le fait qu'il avait été entraîné par Sarutobi Hiruzen en personne, le Professeur. Malgré cela, le Namikaze était tout à fait sérieux lorsqu'il proclamait que Naruko avait le potentiel pour gagner ce combat. Ayant entraîné Kakashi, Minato n'était pas lui-même dénué d'expérience en ce qui concernait l'enseignement aux génies. Mais malgré tout le potentiel que Kakashi démontrait lorsqu'il était jeune, Naruko semblait être une coche au-dessus. Pour tout dire, lorsque Minato lui avait remis le rouleau pour apprendre le Fuuton : Reppuushoo, il était resté près du terrain d'entraînement pour observer son élève. Ce qu'il avait vu à ce moment l'avait surpris. Elle avait apparemment maîtrisée la technique dès son deuxième essai. Et ce n'était pas qu'elle savait comment _utiliser_ le jutsu ; elle avait _maîtrisé_ le jutsu en un seul essai. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

La vitesse à laquelle Naruko apprenait était si élevée que Minato avait même caressé une théorie selon laquelle la jeune blonde possédait le Sharingan. Mais après une observation plus approfondie, il avait dû admettre que Naruko était tout simplement une de ses personnes qui pouvait apprendre un tas de nouvelles choses sans trop d'effort.

Même si ce n'avait pas été de son implication personnelle dans cette histoire, Minato aurait probablement parié sur la blonde dans un hypothétique combat entre cette dernière et Sasuke. Il était clair que le Yondaime avait hâte de voir comment les deux rivaux allaient régler leur combat.

XxxXxxX

Naruto commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de cette mission. Elle avait pourtant commencé de façon plutôt plaisante. Jiraiya avait clairement été méfiant envers lui au départ, mais le sannin lui avait de façon assez surprenante accordé sa confiance très rapidement. En plus, la compagnie de l'homme aux cheveux blancs était agréable…tant qu'il n'était pas en train de faire ses "recherches". Le problème selon Naruto, c'était qu'ils avaient été dans ce petit village depuis un peu plus d'une semaine et _absolument_ rien ne s'était produit.

Et c'était sans parler du fait que, plus le duo restait longtemps dans le petit village et moins Jiraiya rassemblait réellement des informations, préférant passer de plus en plus de temps à se saouler ou à s'occuper des recherches susmentionnées. Présentement, Naruto venait d'entrer dans un bar et il y avait trouvé Jiraiya déjà saoul…et il n'était même pas encore midi. Naruto savait que cette "mission" n'était qu'un moyen de l'éloigner du village, mais ça commençait à devenir ridicule. Mieux valait confronter le sannin immédiatement plutôt que continuer à supporter son attitude.

« Toute cette "mission" n'est qu'une grande mise en scène, n'est-ce pas? », débuta Naruto, formulant sa phrase comme une question plutôt que comme l'affirmation qu'il voulait prononcer. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'Akatsuki. Le Yondaime ne me fait simplement pas confiance et il voulait simplement me voir hors de son village, c'est ça? »

« Allons, allons. », retourna l'ermite, essayant d'apaiser son interlocuteur. « Ce n'est pas aussi pire que tu sembles le croire. Il y a vraiment eu un rapport selon lequel l'Akatsuki avait été aperçue dans les environs et j'allais réellement venir enquêter ici. Mais tu as raison. J'avoue qu'à cause d'une petite faveur que m'a demandée Minato, j'ai peut-être passé un peu plus de temps dans ce village que je ne l'aurais normalement fait…c'est tout. »

« Donc, j'ai raison? Il ne veut pas que je sois présentement dans Konoha? », confirma Naruto.

« Ne le juge pas trop sévèrement. », plaida l'homme aux cheveux blancs. « Minato s'inquiète pour son village, tout simplement. Mais bon, il est l'Hokage, alors c'est son travail de s'inquiéter. Mais ne t'en fais pas : je considère que je suis plutôt bon pour juger les gens et tu me sembles être un bon petit gars. Tu n'as qu'à considérer le temps passé ici comme de petites vacances tous frais payés. Et laisse-moi m'occuper de Minato lorsqu'on rentrera au village. Après mon rapport, il ne devrait plus avoir la moindre raison de douter de toi. Ceci étant dit…pourquoi ne me joindrais-tu pas au comptoir? C'est ma tournée. »

Ne désirant pas vraiment considérer cette perte de temps comme des "vacances" malgré l'injonction du sannin, Naruto considérait tout de même qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mettre l'homme à dos. Et de toute façon, un verre ou deux ne pourraient pas faire de mal. Considérant la vitesse à laquelle toute substance était purgée de son système, il était virtuellement impossible de saouler Naruto.

« Tu sais, peu importe ce que tu en penses, tu as les même gènes que Minato et je dois avouer que plus je passe de temps avec toi et plus je trouve que tu lui ressembles. », continua Jiraiya lorsque Naruto eut calé la boisson alcoolisée que la serveuse venait de déposer sur le comptoir devant lui.

« Ah oui? De quelle façon? », voulut clarifier le blond. « Tu veux parler de la ressemblance physique? »

« Pas seulement. », contredit l'ermite. « Par exemple, la serveuse qui vient de t'apporter ton verre te trouve très clairement de son goût. Si tu joues tes cartes comme il faut, tu pourrais facilement passer une nuit…plaisante, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Contrairement à toi, je ne considère pas toutes les femmes comme un moyen pour "passer une nuit plaisante". », répliqua le blond centenaire, ne faisant pas le moindre effort pour dissimuler son dégoût vis-à-vis de la philosophie du sannin.

« Tu vois?! Exactement comme Minato! », s'exclama fortement Jiraiya avec fierté, exactement comme s'il venait de prouver quelque chose d'important. « T'es un bon petit gars, mais t'es beaucoup trop coincé. »

« Peu importe. », s'entêta Naruto en se levant. Il avait terminé son verre et il n'avait plus envie de passer du temps avec l'ermite. « Je pense que je vais sortir pour une promenade dans les environs. Il fait trop beau dehors pour passer toute la journée ici à boire. »

« Ouais, comme tu veux. », approuva Jiraiya, le saluant d'un geste négligent de la main. « Mais pense à passer dire bonjour à la serveuse. Au pire, tu peux peut-être lui demander son adresse pour moi… »

Considérant qu'un tel commentaire ne méritait même pas une réponse, Naruto quitta le petit bar sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Une fois qu'il fut à l'extérieur, il se mit à déambuler à travers le petit village, n'ayant pas vraiment de destination précise en tête. Naruto n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui aimait rester longtemps au même endroit sans rien faire, mais s'il décidait de rentrer à Konoha avant que Jiraiya ne l'ordonne, Minato allait certainement trouver un autre moyen pour le faire quitter Konoha. La meilleure option qui s'ouvrait à lui était probablement de rester aux côtés de l'ermite tout en essayant de le convaincre de rentrer à Konoha.

Même en étant aussi perdu dans ses pensées qu'il l'était, Naruto remarqua instantanément l'uniforme familier dans la petite foule de personnes qui se déplaçaient dans le marché du village. Marchant devant Naruto, se tenait un homme à la peau bleue transportant une épée des plus massives et étant revêtu de l'habit habituel qui désignait les membres de l'Akatsuki. Puisque l'homme lui faisait dos, Naruto n'avait pas encore été aperçu. Le blond joua brièvement avec l'idée d'aller chercher Jiraiya, mais il abandonna rapidement cette notion. Lorsque Naruto avait accepté de participer à cette mission, il avait eu l'intention d'aider Konoha à enquêter sur l'Akatsuki. Mais depuis, il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir et il n'était plus certain qu'il s'agissait là de la meilleure stratégie à adopter.

Itachi connaissait beaucoup trop de choses concernant le passé de Naruto. Le blond ne pouvait pas permettre que certaines de ces informations soient révélées aux dirigeants de Konoha si jamais un membre de l'Akatsuki était capturé. Mais tout ça ne voulait pas dire que Naruto comptait simplement laisser cet homme partir sans voir ce qu'il faisait dans les environs. Alors, plutôt que d'aller informer Jiraiya de la présence de l'Akatsuki, Naruto prit l'homme en filature. Le membre de l'organisation criminelle ne semblait pas pressé, marchant lentement dans le village. Mais malgré cette vitesse de croisière peu élevée, l'homme ainsi que Naruto qui le suivait à une distance respectable se retrouvèrent bientôt hors du petit village. Naruto continua de le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénètrent la forêt entourant le village. Puis, il continua sa filature jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux passés de l'autre côté d'une petite falaise, ce qui assurait que personne ne pourrait les voir si jamais d'aventure quelqu'un se trouvait à regarder dans cette direction avec un télescope ou quelque chose du genre…Aussitôt que le membre de l'Akatsuki et son ombre furent passés de l'autre côté de la falaise, Naruto cessa de masquer sa présence et l'homme se retourna instantanément en percevant sa signature énergétique.

« Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu me veux? », demanda nonchalamment l'homme à la peau bleue, ne semblant pas le moins du monde inquiété par le fait que Naruto soit parvenu à le prendre par surprise.

« Je suis Naruto. », répondit le blond. De façon surprenante, son vis-à-vis n'eut pas de réaction immédiate en entendant cette révélation. « Un de tes compagnons m'a abordé récemment pour me recruter. Notre conversation fut interrompue, mais j'avoue avoir été intrigué. Pourquoi est-ce que l'Akatsuki cherche à me recruter? Surtout connaissant mon passé avec cette organisation. Ou mieux encore : où et comment est-ce que l'Akatsuki a appris que j'existais? »

« Naruto, huh? », répéta l'homme bleu. « On dirait bien que j'ai encore été laissé dans le noir. Je n'ai pas du tout entendu parler de recrutement. »

Cet homme était-il aussi ignorant qu'il voulait le faire croire, ou ne faisait-il que jouer avec lui? Si l'homme bleu n'avait réellement pas connaissance de toute cette histoire de recrutement, cette rencontre était une véritable perte de temps. Naruto n'obtiendrait rien d'utile en discutant avec lui…ce qui signifiait par le fait même qu'il aurait très bien pu amener Jiraiya avec lui finalement.

« Ah? Je vois. Tu ne dois pas être un membre très important de l'Akatsuki dans ce cas. », fit semblant de soupirer Naruto, espérant faire réagir son interlocuteur pour s'assurer qu'il disait la vérité. « Je crois savoir que l'organisation est devenue beaucoup plus petite qu'avant et ils ne t'ont même pas dit qu'ils voulaient recruter un nouveau membre? Je perds mon temps ici… »

« Je suis Hoshigaki Kisame! », tonna l'homme bleu. « Ancien membre des sept épéistes et célèbre à travers toutes les nations. Si on ne me parle pas du recrutement, c'est seulement parce qu'ils savent que je me fous de ces histoires. Et je trouve que tu es plutôt prétentieux. Tu oses me parler comme ça alors que je n'ai même jamais entendu ton nom. C'est vraiment…amusant. »

« Ah! », s'exclama Naruto, agissant comme si le nom "Hoshigaki Kisame" lui était familier. « Je te présente mes excuses dans ce cas. Néanmoins, si tu ne peux pas répondre à mes questions, je n'ai plus la moindre raison de rester ici. », continua le blond en faisant demi-tour pour retourner au village. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut retenu par la voix de l'homme.

« Attends deux petites minutes! », ordonna Kisame. « Je ne m'implique habituellement pas dans ce genre d'histoires, mais je ne vais quand même pas rester assis les bras croisés pendant qu'un inconnu essaye de joindre mon organisation! Selon ce que j'en sais, tu pourrais être plus faible qu'un Genin. Alors voyons voir ce que tu as dans le ventre…peut-être littéralement, si tu ne réponds pas à mes critères. »

« Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de moyens pour que tu me permettes de décliner ton offre? Je ne pourrais pas t'offrir un verre au bar à la place? », questionna Naruto sans grand espoir. Rétrospectivement, Naruto se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait d'éviter d'insulter son interlocuteur.

« Tu n'as qu'à considérer que c'est ton test d'admission. », s'amusa l'homme à la grande épée. « Sauf qu'ici, si tu échoues, tu meures. C'est simple, non? »

Libérant son épée de ses bandages, Kisame révéla l'arme à l'apparence la plus frappante que Naruto ait jamais vue. L'arme semblait avoir encore grossi après avoir été libérée de ses bandages. Elle était couverte de sortes d'écailles qui pointaient toutes en direction de Kisame. Mais la partie la plus étrange était que l'épée possédait sa propre bouche à son extrémité.

Mais bien qu'il fût très surpris par cette vision, Naruto n'avait pas oublié qu'il allait devoir se défendre s'il voulait repartir en un seul morceau. Sortant un rouleau de sa poche, il utilisa ses habiletés nouvellement acquises par rapport aux sceaux de rangement pour invoquer un katana qui brillait faiblement à cause du chakra qui avait été infusé dans le métal de la lame. L'arme ressemblait énormément à celle qu'il avait échangée avec Tenten, ce qui n'était pas surprenant puisque Naruto avait utilisé à peu près le même style lorsqu'il l'avait forgée pour remplacer celle qu'il avait offerte à la Genin.

« Oh? Toi aussi tu te bats avec une épée, huh? », remarqua Kisame. « Ça devrait rendre les choses plus intéressantes! »

Avec ce dernier avertissement, Kisame chargea, débutant son offensive avec un incroyablement puissant coup d'épée. Naruto para l'attaque, mais écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la force déployée par son adversaire. Et tandis qu'il tentait de retenir l'immense force du mastodonte qu'il affrontait, il sentit une étrange sensation. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour en découvrir l'origine : l'arme de son adversaire était en train d'aspirer le chakra qui était dans la lame de sa propre épée. Ne désirant pas que le chakra qu'il avait utilisé pour rendre son arme plus résistante et puissante soit aspiré, Naruto entoura la lame de son épée d'une couche de son propre chakra, créant un halo bleuté autour de l'arme. L'épée de Kisame essaya vainement d'aspirer le chakra qu'il utilisait pour protéger son épée, mais Naruto n'allait certainement pas laisser une quelconque arme lui voler son énergie, alors il raffermit son emprise sur son chakra, l'empêchant de quitter son corps s'il ne le désirait pas lui-même. Les quelques échanges de coups qui suivirent prouvèrent que cette tactique était efficace, puisque l'arme de Kisame n'était maintenant plus capable d'absorber l'énergie emprisonnée dans l'épée de Naruto. Ou plutôt, l'épée de Kisame ne parvenait maintenant plus à absorber une quantité _significative_ du chakra emprisonné dans l'épée de Naruto ; malgré tous ses efforts, le blond ne parvenait pas à complètement empêcher l'épée de son adversaire de lui voler une infime partie de chakra, ce qui prouvait qu'il s'agissait hors de tout doute d'un artéfact très puissant.

Après les quelques premiers échanges, Naruto commença à comprendre son adversaire. De toute évidence, son opposant était incroyablement fort. Malgré tous les combats auxquels Naruto avait déjà participé, jamais il n'avait eu à affronter un adversaire possédant une telle force brute. Chaque attaque de Kisame avait le potentiel pour littéralement arracher des membres. De plus, son adversaire était rapide. Certes, il était beaucoup moins rapide que Minato et en fait, même Orochimaru était plus rapide que Kisame. Mais malgré cela, selon ce qu'avait vu Naruto, très peu de Jonin seraient en mesure de se mesurer à l'homme bleu dans un concours de vitesse. Néanmoins, le réel danger posé par son adversaire était la combinaison entre son immense talent et la nature très peu orthodoxe de ses attaques. Aucun des entraînements que Naruto avait suivi dans sa vie ne l'avait préparé à affronter une arme qui pouvait se plier et littéralement changer de forme.

Mais malgré tout ça, Naruto trouvait plaisant le rythme du combat. Il y avait des lustres depuis qu'il avait pu vraiment faire un combat à l'épée avec un adversaire à la hauteur — sans compter ses entraînements avec ses clones. C'était probablement pour cette raison que Naruto se permit de se laisser aller. Il laissa son esprit oublier tout ce qui n'avait pas un lien avec ce combat, se laissant emporter par l'adrénaline qui accompagnait chacun des échanges de coups. Les parades, les acrobaties, les contre-attaques, le son métallique qui accompagnait chaque nouvelle rencontre entre les deux épées…tout ça lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne l'avait réalisé. Le fait que Naruto était immensément plus rapide que Kisame aidait aussi, puisque le blond ne se sentait pas particulièrement menacé par les attaques de son adversaire. Au début du combat, il y avait eu quelques échanges qui s'étaient soldés par une éraflure ou même parfois une profonde entaille pour le blond. Mais on ne vivait pas plus de sept cent ans sans obtenir une quantité inouïe d'expérience. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Naruto pour s'adapter à l'étrange nature de l'épée de Kisame et depuis, il avait été en contrôle total de ce combat. D'une certaine façon, le blond fut quasiment déçu lorsque Kisame fit un petit saut vers l'arrière, créant de l'espace entre eux deux. L'épéiste de Kiri posa son imposante épée sur son épaule, signifiant clairement qu'il n'avait plus l'intention de combattre avec cette arme.

« Pas mal. », complimenta-t-il quasiment en regardant Naruto. « Mais j'espère que tu n'es pas bon seulement avec une épée. Voyons voir ce que tu vas faire quand j'augmente un peu le rythme! »

Retirant son survêtement au motif de l'Akatsuki et le lançant négligemment sur le côté, Kisame commença une série de mudras. Voyant cela, Naruto fit de son mieux pour se préparer puisqu'il n'avait absolument aucun moyen de savoir ce que son adversaire comptait faire. Lorsque Kisame eut terminé sa série de signes, Naruto eut à peine le temps de remarquer que l'épée de son adversaire était littéralement en train de s'enrouler autour du corps de l'homme à la peau bleue avant que les hostilités ne reprennent.

* * *

Oh mon doux seigneur! Un véritable combat impliquant Naruto...Serait-ce un rêve devenu réalité?

Eh bien non XD

Et ce combat se poursuivra lors du prochain chapitre. (En fait, le prochain chapitre comporte 2 (deux) combats différents ^^)

Laissez-moi vos impressions...vous connaissez le chemin...n'attendez pas que je vous le montre!

P.S. Bonne année!


	12. Invasion abrégée?

Salut tout le monde. Nous sommes mardi, alors comme vous vous y attendiez tous, voici le nouveau chapitre de "Le Lien". Tel que je vous l'avais dit, une surprise vous attend concernant l'invasion Oto/Suna/Uchiha. J'espère que vous apprécierez XD

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Invasion…abrégée?

« Suiton : Daibakusui Shoha (grande vague aqueuse explosive)! », s'exclama Kisame tandis qu'une sphère d'eau géante se formait avant de prendre de l'expansion, engloutissant complètement Naruto.

Naruto fut trimbalé dans tous les sens par la puissance des vagues, mais il s'immobilisa rapidement tandis que la sphère cessait de grossir et que l'eau la composant arrêtait tout mouvement. Le blond retrouva rapidement son sens de l'orientation et il remarqua qu'ils étaient maintenant tous deux dans une immense boule aqueuse. Encore plus surprenant était le fait que Kisame avait subi une transformation extrême. Oui, l'homme à la peau bleu avait un peu l'apparence d'un poisson avant, mais ce n'était rien comparé à sa nouvelle apparence qui lui conférait indubitablement des traits appartenant aux requins. Sa peau autrefois bleue était maintenant plus près des tons de gris et il possédait dorénavant une imposante queue — rien de sexuel. L'épée qu'il utilisait plus tôt n'était nulle part en vue, mais puisque Naruto l'avait vue s'enrouler autour de Kisame juste avant l'attaque aqueuse, il ne pouvait que présumer que son adversaire avait d'une manière ou d'une autre fusionné avec son arme pour obtenir cette nouvelle apparence.

La première chose que Naruto devait maintenant faire était de s'occuper de son environnement. Si Kisame avait espéré le faire se noyer, il serait extrêmement déçu. Convertissant une partie de son chakra en chakra d'élément vent, il put l'utiliser pour créer une bulle d'air autour de sa tête, ce qui lui permettait de respirer aussi facilement qu'en temps normal. Cette technique ne requérait pratiquement aucun effort ni chakra, alors Naruto n'avait pas peur de se noyer dans un futur proche. En y repensant, peut-être qu'il aurait été plus intelligent de faire semblant de se noyer pour attirer son adversaire. Mais bon, Naruto n'était pas convaincu qu'il aurait su imiter quelqu'un se noyant et de toute façon, il avait une tonne d'autres méthodes pour s'occuper de l'homme-poisson qui tournait rapidement autour de lui.

Les déplacements de Kisame semblaient plus rapides et…fluides…dans l'eau, tandis que le contraire était vrai pour Naruto. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que l'homme-poisson ne se lasse de tourner autour de son adversaire et qu'il charge directement en direction du blond. Ceci, cependant, était exactement ce sur quoi comptait Naruto. Utilisant une version beaucoup plus puissante de la technique qu'il utilisait pour respirer, Naruto créa une immense bulle d'air dont il était le centre. L'expansion de la bulle d'aire créée par Naruto repoussa l'eau l'entourant et elle engloutit Kisame avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir à ce nouveau développement. N'ayant plus d'eau pour flotter et la gravité faisant son effet, les deux combattants se mirent à tomber vers le sol tandis que le momentum de Kisame le faisait poursuivre involontairement sa course effrénée vers Naruto.

L'habileté de Kisame fut de nouveau prouvée alors que, malgré la surprise causée par la disparition de son élément fétiche, il eut tout de même la présente d'esprit d'attaquer sa cible lorsqu'il atteignit Naruto. De larges pics apparurent sur le bras droit de Kisame et le mastodonte balança un puissant coup en direction de Naruto, un coup qui l'aurait très certainement décapité si le blond n'avait pas plié le haut de son corps pour laisser l'attaque passer au-dessus de sa tête. Naruto contre-attaqua alors, mais plutôt que d'utiliser son épée, il leva rapidement son bras droit, la main grande ouverte, et il agrippa fermement le visage de Kisame. Puis, utilisant exactement la même technique que celle qu'il avait utilisée pour endormir Gaara avant le début de l'examen Chunin, Naruto fit circuler son chakra dans la tête de son adversaire exactement de la bonne façon pour lui faire perdre conscience.

Cependant, Naruto utilisa énormément plus de chakra qu'il ne l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait utilisé cette attaque contre Gaara. Il s'agissait là d'une simple précaution qu'il avait prise afin de s'assurer que son adversaire n'aurait pas la moindre chance de lui résister. Et comme prévu, le corps de l'homme-requin devint mou alors que son esprit se déconnectait de la réalité. De plus, Kisame semblait en quelque sorte "muer" comme un serpent ; sa peau grise se décollait de son corps pour reprendre la forme de son épée originelle, laissant Kisame reprendre la forme qui était la sienne au début du combat. Quittant la protection relative qu'offrait la bulle d'air créée par Naruto, les deux combattants retombèrent dans l'énorme masse d'eau qui délimitait la frontière de l'espace créé par la technique de Naruto. Il semblerait que Kisame exerçait un certain contrôle sur ce corps aqueux puisqu'aussitôt qu'il perdit connaissance, la force maintenant les molécules d'eau ensemble cessa d'agir et la cohésion disparut. En conséquence, l'eau tomba au sol, s'étendant rapidement dans la forêt, imbibant le sol, ce qui laissa Naruto seul debout à se tenir sur la terre boueuse.

Et maintenant, le blond centenaire devait décider quoi faire avec Kisame. Naruto n'était pas certain d'où se classait Kisame dans l'échelle de puissance des ninjas, mais il avait cru comprendre qu'il était plutôt connu. Considérant ce fait, il serait probablement difficile pour Naruto d'expliquer comment il était parvenu à vaincre _seul _cet homme alors qu'il n'était pas supposé avoir la moindre habileté en combat. Mais d'un autre côté, la technique qu'il avait utilisée pour faire perdre connaissance à l'homme ne laissait pas de trace. Si Naruto adossait Kisame à un arbre, il donnerait l'impression qu'il était simplement en train de dormir. Après, le blond pourrait aller retrouver Jiraiya et lui dire qu'il avait aperçu un membre de l'Akatsuki, laissant ainsi Jiraiya récolter le crédit pour la capture du ninja. Considérant la quantité de chakra que Naruto avait utilisée pour faire perdre connaissance à Kisame, l'homme à la peau bleu serait chanceux s'il se souvenait encore de son nom à son réveil, alors pour ce qui était de son combat contre Naruto, les chances étaient inexistantes, donc le blond ne serait pas mêlé à cette histoire.

Rescellant son épée dans son rouleau de parchemin, Naruto promena son regard sur les environs. Il remarqua rapidement que Kisame et lui s'étaient tous deux grandement éloignés du village durant leur petit affrontement. Il lui fallut un certain temps, mais le blond réussit finalement à retrouver l'uniforme de l'Akatsuki que Kisame avait retiré juste avant d'invoquer l'immense sphère d'eau puis, utilisant un peu de chakra, il sécha le vêtement, éliminant toute trace d'eau dans ce dernier. Naruto mit alors la cape de Kisame sur les épaules de ce dernier puis il déposa le corps de son ancien adversaire sur sa propre épaule. Le blond s'approcha alors précautionneusement de l'épée de l'homme. La ramassant prudemment, il fut surpris lorsqu'il ne sentit pas la moindre réaction de la part de l'arme. Soit c'était Kisame qui contrôlait les mouvements de l'épée, soit la technique que Naruto avait utilisée pour faire perdre connaissance à Kisame avait aussi fait perdre connaissance à l'épée…aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître.

Naruto arriva rapidement à l'orée du bois bordant le village où se trouvait Jiraiya, satisfait de voir que l'eau contenu dans la sphère de Kisame n'avait pas atteint cette partie de la forêt. Déposant l'homme ainsi que son épée contre le tronc d'un arbre, Naruto s'élança en direction du village. Fournir des informations qui conduiraient à la capture d'un membre de l'Akatsuki serait très certainement utile pour l'aider à gagner la confiance de Minato. Oh oui, ce voyage allait bien se terminer.

XxxXxxX

Kisame ouvrit lentement ses yeux, mais même cette simple action lui demandait une concentration et une volonté considérables. Sa tête était en compote et il avait de la difficulté à former la moindre pensée cohérente. Mais malgré cela, ses années d'expérience en tant que ninja lui hurlaient de se reprendre en mains, et _rapidement_. Alors il mit à contribution toute sa force de volonté pour retrouver ses pleins moyens. En quelques secondes seulement, sa vision s'éclaircit et il vit une personne. Une personne que même son esprit embrumé savait reconnaître : Jiraiya des sannin. Et l'ermite lui ordonnait de se rendre sans faire d'histoires.

C'était probablement là la raison de son état lamentable. Il y avait très peu de personnes sur cette terre que Kisame considérait comme une menace, et Jiraiya était très certainement sur cette courte liste. L'épéiste ne savait pas sous l'effet de quelle étrange technique il se trouvait, mais il devait impérativement se reprendre en mains. Il ne se souvenait peut-être pas de ce qui l'avait conduit à être dans cet état, mais si une chose était certaine, c'était qu'il n'allait pas se rendre. Son corps commençait à mieux répondre à ses commandes, alors il se remit rapidement sur pieds tout en agrippant Samehada qui reposait à ses côtés.

Jiraiya avait déjà réagi à sa tentative de résistance et avant même que Kisame n'ait eu le temps de lever sa défense, le pied du sannin s'enfonça dans le ventre du nukenin. Kisame savait d'avance qu'il n'était pas en condition pour se battre. Il avait beau absolument horripiler cette idée, il savait que la fuite était sa seule option. Il avait réalisé ce fait avant même que le coup du sannin ne l'atteigne et il avait déjà commencé à réagir en ce sens. Décollant ses pieds du sol en faisant un petit saut, il positionna ses jambes de façon à ce qu'il puisse donner un coup sur le torse de Jiraiya, s'arrangeant pour que la force de son propre coup s'additionne à celle du sannin, augmentant ainsi son momentum et l'envoyant fendre les airs en direction opposée au ninja de renommée mondiale.

Kisame fit demi-tour dans les airs et, aussitôt qu'il posa ses pieds au sol, se mit à courir. Samehada était étrangement silencieuse, mais il avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment. Pour l'instant, il devait surtout se concentrer sur sa fuite. Kisame s'attendait à se faire prendre en chasse immédiatement, mais même après plusieurs minutes de course effrénée, il n'avait pas aperçu le moindre signe de Jiraiya. Peut-être que le Sennin n'avait lui-même pas été dans un si bon état et qu'il avait préféré renoncer à le pourchasser. Maintenant que la menace n'était plus aussi imminente et que son esprit était un peu plus clair, Kisame se souvint que le sannin avait effectivement semblé être un peu instable sur ses pieds et qu'il avait même un peu mâché ses mots, un peu comme s'il avait de la difficulté à les prononcer correctement. L'homme-requin était satisfait de penser qu'il avait peut-être réussi à frapper le sannin aussi fort qu'il avait lui-même été frappé. Ou à tout le moins, cela permettait à Kisame de se sentir un peu mieux par rapport à sa fuite lâche.

Mais malgré tout, il valait probablement mieux éviter un nouveau combat dans le futur immédiat.

XxxXxxX

Jiraiya scrutait les arbres les entourant, attendant que Kisame revienne l'attaquer. Il se _devait_ d'être prêt à contrer toute attaque surprise et traître que le déserteur lui réservait. Il s'était attendu à ce que son adversaire soit déjà passé à l'action, mais Jiraiya ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abaisser sa garde.

Après un moment, Naruto sortit de sa cachette derrière un large tronc d'arbre. « Tu le laisses s'enfuir? », accusa-t-il avec incrédulité.

« S'enfuir? », répéta Jiraiya avec confusion. Puis, son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool parvint à établir les liens et à tirer les conclusions, ce qui permit à l'ermite de réaliser à quel point il venait de faire une bourde. « Hum…oups? »

Et il y avait probablement trop de temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que le nukenin s'était échappé. La traque n'avait jamais été un des points forts de Jiraiya…ou du moins, ce n'était pas un de ses points forts lorsqu'il était près d'un coma éthylique. Son esprit ralenti par l'alcool ne parvenait alors pas à repérer les indices qui lui permettraient de retrouver sa proie. Et de toute façon, rattraper un ninja du calibre de Kisame avec un si grand retard était au mieux improbable. Surtout que Jiraiya ne se souvenait déjà plus dans quelle direction le déserteur était parti. Grâce à des années et des années d'expérience, Jiraiya était rendu capable de combattre quasiment aussi bien saoul que sobre. Mais malgré cela, il était bien obligé d'admettre que son esprit n'était peut-être pas aussi alerte lorsqu'il était sous l'influence d'alcool. Particulièrement aujourd'hui puisqu'il y avait été encore plus fort que d'habitude sur le sake. L'esprit de l'ermite commençait à s'éclaircir tandis que son métabolisme purgeait l'alcool, mais il était un peu tard pour ça maintenant.

Naruto poussa un profond soupir en voyant la réaction de l'homme, mais il reprit rapidement de l'entrain. « Eh bien, maintenant que l'Akatsuki sait qu'on est ici, je pense qu'il serait mieux qu'on rentre à Konoha. », suggéra-t-il. « Si on les revoit ici, ce sera parce qu'ils seront revenus en force pour nous éliminer tous les deux. Ou plutôt, pour t'éliminer _toi_. Et en plus, si on se dépêche, on peut sûrement arriver à temps pour assister à la finale de l'examen Chunin. »

« C'est vrai qu'on devrait probablement partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. », concéda Jiraiya. « Mais je pense qu'il est un peu tôt pour rentrer à Konoha. Minato voulait que tu sois parti pendant tout le temps que durait l'examen. »

« Allez! », insista Naruto. « Tu m'as déjà dit que tu me faisais confiance. Et en plus, je voudrais voir comment ma sœur s'en sort. Tiens, j'ai une idée : on va faire un marché ensemble. Tu nous trouves une excuse pour expliquer pourquoi on est de retour aussi tôt et je ne vais pas dire à l'Hokage qu'un membre de l'Akatsuki s'est échappé parce que tu étais saoul. Qu'en dis-tu? »

Jiraiya fit une grimace. C'était vraiment un coup bas. Ce serait déjà très déplaisant si Minato le découvrait, mais ce serait catastrophique si Kushina en entendait parler. Jiraiya ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à faire face à la colère de la femme _pendant_ qu'elle lui en voulait déjà pour avoir supposément "forcé Minato à s'engager dans des débats sexuels extraconjugaux". Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'ermite avait déjà une bonne excuse pour expliquer leur retour hâtif grâce à leur petite rencontre avec Kisame.

« C'est bon, t'as gagné… », soupira le sannin. « On va rentrer à Konoha. En fait, j'avais moi-même envie d'assister aux finales. »

« Merveilleux. », s'exclama Naruto avec bonne humeur. Il promena alors son regard des pieds à la tête de l'ermite, « Mais est-ce que tu es suffisamment sobre pour voyager? »

« Ah! Le jour où un peu d'alcool sera suffisant pour m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux, ce sera le jour où j'abandonnerai l'idée d'être un ninja! », se vanta Jiraiya. « Donne-moi juste une petite minute. »

Jiraiya se dirigea alors vers un buisson et régurgita presque tout le contenu de son estomac. « Okay, allons-y. », ordonna-t-il lorsqu'il eut fini.

XxxXxxX

Naruko pénétra l'arène où aurait lieu l'évaluation finale de l'examen Chunin. Puisqu'elle avait repoussé son entrée jusqu'au tout dernier instant, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il manquait un participant. Mais d'un autre côté, elle aurait dû s'en douter puisque la personne absente n'était autre que Nara "galère" Shikamaru lui-même.

L'arrivée de Naruko fut remarquée en premier par Sasuke qui lui offrit un sourire confiant, à la limite de l'arrogance. La blonde comprit rapidement la raison de cette expression lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur le schéma qui représentait l'ordre des combats. Elle l'affronterait lors du tout premier combat. Lorsqu'elle l'aurait battu, elle devrait alors affronter cette fameuse Tenten. Du moins, si l'autre Genin remportait son propre combat. Survolant le reste des matchs du regard, le seul élément qui retint son attention fut qu'Ino affronterait au départ son propre coéquipier, Shikamaru, lors du cinquième affrontement de l'examen.

Puisqu'Hinata était elle aussi dans la seconde moitié de l'examen, Naruko n'aurait qu'à affronter une seule de ses amies au maximum. Mais pour être honnête, Naruko espérait que ça n'en arriverait pas là. Elle avait effectivement décidé qu'elle allait gagner le tournoi et elle préférait venger ses amies plutôt qu'être celle les ayant vaincues. Mais en même temps, elle était contente de pouvoir éliminer Sasuke de la compétition dès le tout début. Elle allait _adorer_ pouvoir lui rappeler constamment qu'il n'avait pas gagné un sel match lors de l'examen final.

« Hey, Naruko! », appela Ino avec entrain. « Je suis désolée de devoir te dire ça, mais je vais être obligée d'encourager Sasuke-kun pendant votre combat. Mais ne t'en fais pas : je suis sûre que si tu impressionne les juges, tu pourras devenir une Chunin toi aussi! Je suis certaine qu'ils vont prendre en considération le fait que Sasuke-kun est juste trop fort pour la compétition. »

« Moi, je suis de ton côté, Naruko. », intervint Hinata. Elle était un peu moins énergique qu'Ino, mais connaissant l'héritière Hyuuga, c'était l'équivalent d'un cri de la Yamanaka.

« Merci. », sourit Naruko. « Je suis contente de savoir qu'au moins une de mes amies a quelques notions de loyauté. Ah, et Ino, j'oubliais. Je vais encourager Shikamaru pendant votre combat. »

« Tu fais ce que tu veux. », rigola la blonde avec un sourire amusé. « Même s'il en était capable, Shikamaru ne décidera jamais de gagner contre moi. Il sait que je ferais de sa vie un véritable enfer s'il me battait. »

Naruko remarqua alors que le Nara en question venait tout juste de pénétrer l'arène, étant pratiquement tiré par son sensei. Lorsque l'examinateur le repéra, il toussota et demanda le silence.

« Maintenant que vous êtes tous ici, je pense qu'il est temps de commencer avec que la foule ne s'impatiente. », commença-t-il. « En fait, on est déjà un peu en retard. Alors que tous ceux qui ne participeront pas au premier combat quittent le terrain. »

« Bonne chance, Naruko. », dit Hinata tandis qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner.

« Bonne chance, Sasuke-kun! », s'écria Ino avant d'aller rejoindre l'Hyuuga.

« C'est vraiment dommage que la chance ne soit pas de ton côté cette fois. », s'amusa Sasuke alors que Naruko et lui-même se dirigeaient vers le centre de l'arène. « Tu aurais peut-être pu terminer en seconde position si tu ne m'avais pas eu comme adversaire si tôt. »

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux. », ricana Naruko, insensible à cette futile tentative de provocation. « Tu vas bientôt découvrir que les notes à l'Académie ne rendent pas toujours justice aux réelles capacités des étudiants. »

« Êtes-vous prêts? », coupa l'examinateur maintenant que l'arène était vide. Les deux Genin hochèrent simplement la tête. « Dans ce cas, que le combat commence! », s'exclama-t-il fortement.

Naruko vit le Sharingan apparaître dans les yeux de son adversaire et elle détourna rapidement le regard. Soit Minato avait vraiment une bonne étoile, soit il avait truqué les combats, mais le Yondaime semblait savoir à l'avance qu'elle allait devoir affronter Sasuke tôt dans la compétition. En conséquence, l'Hokage avait donné une tonne de conseils à la Genin blonde. Le Namikaze lui avait révélé qu'il était très peu probable que Sasuke soit suffisamment habile pour qu'un simple contact visuel puisse être dangereux, mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Elle n'avait qu'à éviter de croiser son regard trop souvent. Plutôt, elle se concentra sur les appendices de l'Uchiha, observant attentivement les bras et les jambes de son adversaire pour déterminer ce qu'il ferait.

Puisque Sasuke semblait décidé à ne pas bouger, Naruko décida de commencer elle-même le combat. Chargeant en ligne droite vers son adversaire, elle tenta de l'atteindre d'un simple coup du droit, espérant le prendre par surprise avec une attaque si tôt après le début du combat. Mais il n'en fut rien, puisque l'Uchiha se contenta d'incliner son torse vers l'arrière pour agilement éviter son attaque. La blonde poursuivit son assaut, mais le brun continua d'éviter gracieusement chacun des coups qu'elle décochait, se déplaçant comme s'il ne lui fallait fournir aucun effort pour esquiver.

Les mouvements du corps de Sasuke étaient vaguement familiers et, avec un souvenir particulier des préliminaires qui lui revint en mémoire, Naruko comprit pourquoi. Sasuke se déplaçait presque de l'exacte même façon que Lee lors de son combat contre Kiba. Il était fort probable que l'Uchiha avait activé son Sharingan pour copier le style de la copie de Gaï Maito. Elle pressa donc sa mémoire de lui révéler quelles autres techniques il aurait pu voler lors des préliminaires, mais elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que rien de bien impressionnant n'avait été utilisé lors de ces combats outre le style de Lee.

Mais malgré cela, il était évident qu'elle allait devoir prendre ce combat au sérieux. Invoquant plus de chakra, elle fut loin d'être satisfaite d'atteindre sa limite beaucoup plus tôt que la dernière fois, atteignant la quantité maximale d'énergie spirituelle très rapidement. En fait, elle n'avait maintenant plus à sa disposition qu'à peine plus de chakra que ce qu'elle utilisait dès le début du combat. Elle savait que la limite de chakra auquel elle avait accès allait inévitablement diminuer. Étrangement, elle possédait toujours à peu près un peu plus du trois quart de l'énergie à laquelle elle avait accès lors de son simulacre de combat contre Orochimaru, ce qui signifiait qu'elle perdait son énergie à un rythme plus lent que ce qu'elle l'avait prévu. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'analyser présentement alors qu'elle était en plein milieu d'un combat.

Elle était seulement heureuse qu'elle aurait la chance de remettre Sasuke à sa place une bonne fois pour toutes avant d'être réellement handicapée. Elle n'avait peut-être pas suffisamment de chakra pour lui permettre de gagner sans difficulté, mais avec la quantité à laquelle elle avait accès, elle serait sans aucun doute possible en mesure de vaincre un simple Genin, peu importe son niveau. Grâce à la quantité de chakra supplémentaire qu'elle pouvait maintenant utiliser pour accélérer ses mouvements, elle put s'approcher de la vitesse de Sasuke, mais le brun avait toujours l'avantage dans ce domaine. Et l'Uchiha semblait vouloir profiter de sa supériorité le plus longtemps possible, n'attaquant pas la blonde et continuant de s'amuser en évitant agilement les attaques de Naruko tandis que le combat se poursuivait en se limitant pour le moment au taijutsu.

Mais si c'était ce que voulait Sasuke, Naruko n'était pas contre. Elle allait simplement lui faire regretter son arrogance. Débutant ce qui semblait être une nouvelle vague d'attaques normales, tout à fait identique à celles qu'elle faisait depuis le début du combat, Naruko chargea en direction de Sasuke, envoyant sa main, paume vers l'avant, en direction du torse du Genin. L'Uchiha se contenta de se reculer, comptant se mettre hors de portée de la blonde. Mais c'était exactement ce qu'attendait Naruko qui redoubla d'effort pour accélérer, utilisant tous ses muscles pour s'approcher le plus possible du brun.

Sasuke démontra une fois de plus son immense agilité en accélérant immédiatement sa retraite en réaction à l'accélération de la blonde. Naruko vit la distance entre sa paume et le torse de son adversaire diminuer, mais il était évident qu'elle n'atteindrait pas le Genin puisque sa paume serait environ à trois centimètres de sa cible. Mais c'était amplement suffisant. Tandis que sa paume était à son point le plus près de son adversaire, Naruko se mit à accumuler son énergie. Elle lui fit prendre la forme de la sphère que Minato lui avait montrée lors de son entraînement.

« Rasengan! », s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire amusé tout croisant sciemment le regard de Sasuke pour y lire la surprise alors que le Rasengan se formait et entrait en contact avec son torse.

Pendant un peu moins d'une seconde, elle sentit la résistance offerte par le corps de Sasuke, puis le mouvement de l'Uchiha fut accéléré à une vitesse dangereuse. La puissance de l'explosion combinée à la rotation de son corps empêchèrent Sasuke de retrouver son équilibre et il percuta extrêmement violemment le mur de l'arène, faisant apparaître quelques fissures dans le béton.

Mais Naruko n'était pas folle non plus : elle n'avait pas utilisé la version complète du Rasengan. Comme le lui avait enseigné Minato, le Rasengan était composé de trois phases. Rotation, puissance, et confinement. Lorsqu'elle avait attaqué Sasuke, elle s'était arrêté à la seconde phase ; celle de la puissance. Ainsi, Sasuke n'était pas resté en contact suffisamment longtemps avec le jutsu pour que la barrière offerte par sa peau soit franchie. Mais puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu se permettre d'utiliser le _vrai_ Rasengan contre l'Uchiha, elle savait que ça ne serait pas suffisant pour le vaincre. Elle envoya donc plusieurs projectiles de vent en direction du corps de son adversaire, le frappant continuellement. Un petit sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de Naruko tandis qu'elle rappelait à l'Uchiha _qui_ était le meilleur des deux.

XxxXxxX

La gravité n'avait même pas eu la chance de le faire tomber au sol que déjà, une série de balles faites de vent percutèrent Sasuke avec suffisamment de force pour qu'il soit maintenu contre le mur de l'arène, envoyant des vagues de douleurs à travers son corps meurtri. Néanmoins, Sasuke ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ce combat avant même qu'il ne soit commencé alors, faisant fi de la douleur, il se délogea du trou que son corps avait creusé dans le mur en le percutant. Il atterrit enfin sur le sol et il fit rapidement un bond sur le côté pour éviter les autres attaques qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

Ayant enfin le temps de souffler un peu, il prit la peine d'examiner l'étendue des dégâts. Il était couvert d'ecchymoses et le devant de son chandail était déchiré, ce qui révélait une blessure circulaire superficielle. Heureusement, il semblait ne rien avoir de brisé. Se déplacer lui était maintenant douloureux, mais c'était une douleur qui était suffisamment faible pour qu'elle puisse être ignorée. Il détestait devoir l'admettre, mais il savait qu'il avait été très chanceux de s'en être sorti à si bon compte. L'attaque qu'avait utilisée Naruko avait été très impressionnante. S'il se souvenait bien, on lui avait dit que le Rasengan était une technique secrète du Yondaime en personne, une technique de rang A qui était censée pouvoir tuer en un coup. Soit Naruko ne maîtrisait toujours pas le jutsu, soit elle en avait sciemment réduit la puissance pour ne pas le mettre trop en danger. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Sasuke n'avait que lui à blâmer pour avoir été touché par une telle technique. Il avait voulu profiter de sa dominance sur la blonde et il avait simplement présumé qu'il l'avait dépassée en tous points.

Il aurait dû savoir que c'était impossible. Naruko avait toujours été bonne, ce qui n'était pas surprenant puisqu'elle était un hybride entre le sang d'un Uchiha et du Yondaime. Et en plus de ça, elle avait reçu l'entraînement du ninja qui était considéré comme l'homme le plus talentueux à jamais avoir vécu à Konoha. Il n'était tout simplement pas _possible_ qu'elle soit aussi faible qu'il s'était plu à le croire depuis le début du combat. Et maintenant, Sasuke se devait de devenir sérieux. Après tout, il avait toujours son avantage en ce qui concernait la vitesse. Et en plus, Naruko n'était pas la seule avec une belle offensive, comme elle le découvrirait bientôt.

Faisant rapidement une série de mudras tout en évitant une nouvelle volée de projectiles de vent de la part de Naruko, Sasuke se mit à cracher des boules de feu en direction de la blonde. Elle évita aisément les premières attaques, mais Sasuke s'y était attendu et avait en conséquence dirigé la seconde volée de boules de feu en direction de l'endroit où elle allait être obligée d'esquiver. Elle fut prise par surprise et elle fut ainsi obligée de dévier une des boules de feu plutôt que de toutes les éviter.

Sasuke continua son assaut, se sentant de plus en plus confiant. Sarutobi-sensei lui avait enseigné exactement ce qu'il fallait faire dans une telle situation. Lorsque le combat se transformait en un affrontement à longue distance à l'aide de jutsu élémentaires, le truc était de contrôler ses propres mouvements, mais surtout ceux de son adversaire. En utilisant le bon rythme et la bonne séquence d'attaque, il était possible d'obliger son opposant à se déplacer exactement comme on le voulait. Et comme le disait le Sandaime lors des entraînements, "Si tu parviens à les faire danser comme bon te semble, tu as déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin vers la victoire.".

Et le fait que Sasuke était plus rapide que Naruko ne faisait que rendre cette tactique encore plus efficace et dévastatrice. Naruko avait effectivement à peine le temps d'éviter une attaque que Sasuke était déjà dans le dos de la blonde pour l'attaquer de nouveau. Occasionnellement, lorsqu'il voyait une ouverture, l'Uchiha fonçait vers Naruko pour l'attaquer au taijutsu avant de rapidement s'éloigner de nouveau avant qu'elle n'ait l'opportunité de répliquer. Il n'y avait pas la moindre raison de tenter sa chance avec le Rasengan. Particulièrement parce que sa tactique semblait si bien fonctionner.

Naruko avait quasiment complètement abandonné l'idée de passer à l'offensive, étant obligée de se dévouer entièrement à sa défense. Sasuke était bien forcé d'admettre qu'il était impressionné qu'elle s'en sorte si bien malgré tout le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait commencé à l'attaquer. Cela faisait presque quinze minutes qu'il lançait des shuriken, des kunai et des boules de feu en direction de la blonde et pourtant, il n'était pas parvenu une seule fois à l'atteindre avec un coup débilitant. Mais l'accumulation de tous les petits coups qu'il était parvenu à lui donner commençait à se faire sentir et elle commençait un tant soit peu à ralentir. Les petits coups ne faisaient que rapprocher Sasuke de sa victoire bien méritée. L'Uchiha était convaincu qu'il ne lui faudrait maintenant plus que quelques attaques avant qu'il puisse la mettre hors d'état de nuire pour le reste du tournoi. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

XxxXxxX

Tenten était complètement époustouflée par le combat qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Elle ne s'était jamais attendue à ce que l'affrontement atteigne un tel niveau.

« Je suis tellement jaloux! », se plaignit énergétiquement Lee. « Tu vas avoir la chance de combattre le gagnant de ce combat. »

« Tu as peut-être encore une chance. », ajouta Neji de son ton calme. « Le gagnant sera probablement épuisé après ce combat. De plus, il est peu probable que le gagnant puisse s'en sortir sans la moindre blessure. Néanmoins, il serait dans ton intérêt de rester prudente. Ces deux-là sont très habiles. »

« Ça tu peux le dire! », ajouta une nouvelle voix avec excitation. Le propriétaire de cette voix se tenait derrière les trois Genin de l'équipe neuf.

« Kushina-sama! », s'exclama Tenten avec surprise, ravie de voir une de ses idoles. « Que faites-vous ici? »

« Comme si je manquerais la chance de vanter Naruko! », répondit-elle avec enthousiasme. « Elle est peut-être officiellement l'élève de Minato, mais je lui ai moi-même enseigné des tonnes de choses. Regardez-la bien. Je vous parie ce que vous voulez que c'est elle qui va gagner tout le tournoi! »

« Ne sous-estime pas mes élèves! », rugit la panthère de jade de Konoha de la droite de Kushina. « Leur flamme de la jeunesse leur permettra de surmonter toutes les épreuves! »

Tenten avait déjà cessé d'écouter les paroles de Gaï. Ses encouragements n'étaient pas suffisants pour éliminer le pincement créé par les paroles qui les précédaient. Particulièrement puisque ces paroles désobligeantes venaient de Neji et de Kushina. Le pire était probablement que Tenten ne pouvait pas être en désaccord avec eux deux. Même s'ils étaient tous les deux plus jeunes qu'elle et qu'ils avaient moins d'expérience qu'elle, Naruko et Sasuke étaient tous les deux bien au-delà de la portée de Tenten. Si elle avait de la chance, Tenten parviendrait peut-être à gagner son combat contre un des deux dans le tournoi, mais il était maintenant clair pour la spécialiste des armes blanches qu'un vrai combat entre elle et Naruko se solderait par la victoire éclatante de la blonde. Était-ce là l'avantage d'être entraîné par un Hokage, ou avait-elle toujours été aussi bonne? Et la même question s'appliquait pour Sasuke, parce que selon ce que Tenten pouvait voir, les deux Genin en bas dans l'arène étaient à peu près d'une force équivalente.

Mais peu importe quelle était la raison, Tenten ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir énervée par la situation, particulièrement par le cas "Naruko". Tenten était parvenue à accepter que les génies comme Neji allaient toujours être plus forts qu'elle, mais elle avait toujours été fière de pouvoir dire qu'elle était la Genin la plus puissante de Konoha dans leur génération. Eh bien, elle s'était fait usurpé ce titre. Mais qu'importe! Tenten n'allait pas se laisser faire sans se battre. Naruko était peut-être bien meilleure qu'elle pour le moment, mais il n'y avait rien qui disait que ce serait toujours le cas. Même si elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle dirait ça, Tenten pourrait peut-être apprendre une chose ou deux de son coéquipier, Lee. Elle pourrait peut-être rattraper Naruko en travaillant d'arrache-pied. Tenten était déterminée à au moins faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour y parvenir.

…Sans la combinaison moulante verte.

XxxXxxX

« J'admets que ta petite Naruko m'a bien impressionné au début du combat. », sourit le Sandaime, assis à la droite de Minato. « Néanmoins, il semblerait que Sasuke mène maintenant la danse. L'affrontement est complètement unidirectionnel ; le résultat est déjà clair pour moi. »

« Oh?! Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu? Non, sûrement pas…mes oreilles me jouent probablement des tours. Jamais je ne croirai que "Le Professeur" n'a pas percé à jour la stratégie de Naruko. », se moqua gentiment le Yondaime. « Je connais Naruko et je sais qu'elle n'est pas, comme tu sembles le croire, simplement débordée par le rythme des attaques de Sasuke. Elle pourrait attaquer si elle le voulait. Je l'ai même vue se retenir intentionnellement lorsque Sasuke faisait des erreurs. Non, elle n'est pas submergée : ce n'est pas qu'elle ne _peut_ pas attaquer ; elle ne _veut_ pas attaquer. »

« Oui, moi aussi j'avais remarqué qu'elle semblait parfois hésiter à attaquer avant de se rétracter aussitôt. C'est sûrement parce que Sasuke pourrait éviter n'importe quelle attaque que ton élève tenterait. », acquiesça le Sarutobi. « Mais ça pourrait au moins lui donner une petite chance pour se reposer. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir faire en se retenant? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce…attends! Ne me dis pas qu'elle veut… »

« …Épuiser le chakra de Sasuke? », finit Minato avec un sourire supérieur. « Je suis certain que c'est ce qu'elle veut faire. Puisque Sasuke possède un tel avantage du côté de la vitesse, elle a probablement calculé que ce serait plus facile de le battre en l'épuisant. »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette stratégie est très difficile à mettre en œuvre. », retourna le Sandaime. « Les réserves de chakra de Sasuke sont très impressionnantes pour un garçon de son âge et en plus, je l'ai personnellement entraîné jusqu'à ce qu'il ne gaspille plus la moindre goutte de son chakra lorsqu'il utilise ses jutsu. Et le point le plus important, c'est que Naruko ne peut pas se permettre de commettre la _moindre_ erreur durant tout l'échange, sinon tout est fini. »

« Oui, mais je sais que Naruko en est capable. », vanta Minato. « Je n'ai jamais vu une adolescente avec un force mentale aussi prononcée. Lorsqu'elle met son esprit à la tâche, elle peut rester concentrée pendant des heures et des heures. Si je peux me fier à la détermination qu'elle m'a montrée durant nos entraînements, je peux en toute honnêteté affirmer qu'elle ne commettra pas d'erreur. Peu importe combien de temps durera ce combat. »

« Oui, je dois avouer que c'est impressionnant qu'elle soit déjà parvenue à s'en sortir aussi bien pendant aussi longtemps. », admit le Sarutobi avec réticence. « Mais malgré cela, elle n'est pas parvenue à éviter toutes les attaques de Sasuke et elle a reçu quelques blessures mineures. Elle a démontré une excellente maîtrise de son chakra lorsqu'elle le manipule pour diminuer la température des attaques qu'elle ne peut pas esquiver, mais les boules de feu qui la frappe ont quand même l'impact d'un coup physique normal. Même si elle s'en sort aussi bien que tu le prétends, ça devient une question de savoir si Sasuke aura épuisé tout son chakra avant qu'elle ne subisse trop de blessures. »

« Tout cela est absolument…fascinant. », sourit le Kazekage qui était assis à la gauche de Minato. « Ce combat ne concerne en rien un de mes ninjas et pourtant, je suis totalement captivé par ces deux Genin. »

Les yeux de Minato se rétrécirent lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de l'homme, mais il se força à reporter son attention sur le combat en contrebas. Il allait s'occuper de ce problème plus tard, mais pour le moment, il avait un pari à gagner.

XxxXxxX

Sasuke se traitait mentalement de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables. Il s'agissait de la deuxième erreur de débutant qu'il commettait dans ce combat. Il n'avait même pas remarqué à quel point ses réserves de chakra étaient basses avant qu'elles ne soient pratiquement vides. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé que la Genin blonde pourrait lui échapper pendant plus de vingt-cinq minutes. Était-ce possible qu'il s'agissait là du plan de Naruko depuis le départ? Mais peu importe! Même si le combat allait être plus difficile à gagner maintenant, Sasuke n'était pas près d'abandonner. Il lui suffisait de commencer à utiliser son cerveau pour réfléchir un peu plutôt que simplement foncer dans le tas. Et si le plan de Naruko avait été de l'épuiser, peut-être était-il temps de lui faire croire qu'elle avait réussi?

Avec ce plan en tête, l'Uchiha désactiva ses Sharingan. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de gaspiller son chakra pour les utiliser s'il n'était pas en plein échange de coups, et en plus, la disparition de son dojutsu ne servirait qu'à faire croire à la blonde qu'il lui restait encore moins de chakra que ce qu'il possédait en réalité. Il se contenta donc de rester debout, immobile, fixant son adversaire avec défiance, attendant qu'elle passe à l'action. Naruko l'observa attentivement, n'étant pas aussi crédule que Sasuke l'avait espéré, mais pour tout dire, l'Uchiha ne s'était pas réellement attendu à ce que la blonde se fasse avoir par une ruse si grossière.

Après un moment, elle sembla arriver à la conclusion qu'il ne préparait rien de dangereux parce qu'elle se mit à s'approcher de lui d'une manière détournée. En effet, Naruko faisait trois ou quatre pas vers l'avant, puis elle sautait sur le côté, modifiant sa trajectoire et empêchant Sasuke de lui tendre un piège. Il arrivait même à la blonde de littéralement reculer, mettant un peu plus de distance entre elle et le brun. Mais malgré ces manœuvres évasives, Naruko diminuait lentement mais sûrement la distance la séparant de l'Uchiha. Pendant qu'elle faisait sa petite dance, Sasuke resta immobile, résistant à l'envie de passer à l'attaque. Selon Sasuke, la blonde pouvait continuer de danser comme elle le faisait tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait. Ça ne faisait que donner plus de temps à l'Uchiha pour récupérer des forces. Puis, Naruko cessa soudainement de tourner autour du pot et elle s'élança en un éclair en direction de Sasuke.

Mais le brun avait déjà prédit qu'elle se lasserait bientôt, et il ne fut pas pris de cours par l'attaque rapide de la blonde. Sasuke composa quelques mudras avant de cracher la plus impressionnante boule de feu depuis le début du combat. L'attaque devait bien faire deux ou même trois fois la taille de Naruko. L'attaque était tellement grande que Sasuke perdit pratiquement de vue l'arène entière pendant quelques secondes. Avec la même agilité qu'elle avait montrée depuis le début de l'affrontement, Naruko évita l'attaque enflammée, sautant in extremis sur le côté pour laisser la boule de feu passer à côté d'elle. Sasuke se laissa tomber à genoux, faisant comme s'il n'avait même plus la force de se tenir debout.

Cette fois, Naruko sembla mordre à l'hameçon plus facilement et elle courut à toute vitesse en direction du brun. Sasuke attendit le plus longtemps possible, retardant son attaque alors même que son instinct lui hurlait de réagir. Puis, lorsque Naruko n'était plus qu'à un petit mètre de lui, l'Uchiha plaça ses mains pour qu'elles forment le mudra du tigre. Il lui avait fallu immensément de pratique et de conseils de la part du Sandaime pour réussir à utiliser ce jutsu avec un seul signe, mais il y était parvenu. Et il était particulièrement content d'avoir décidé de conserver cette capacité secrète afin de pouvoir surprendre son adversaire.

Ouvrant la bouche, il relâcha un jet de flammes plus puissant que toutes les autres attaques qu'il avait précédemment utilisées au cours du combat. Afin de s'assurer que la technique soit suffisamment puissante, l'Uchiha utilisa tout ce qu'il lui restait de chakra pour l'alimenter. Il n'aurait qu'une seule chance de réussir s'il voulait prendre la blonde par surprise, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. Logiquement, Sasuke savait qu'une telle attaque à bout portant pouvait très facilement être mortelle. Mais c'était bien la preuve que Naruko l'avait immensément impressionné durant le combat, parce qu'il était convaincu qu'elle parviendrait néanmoins à s'en tirer sans subir de blessures permanentes.

Mais malgré tout, Sasuke n'était absolument pas préparé pour ce qu'il se passa. Plutôt que de sentir une résistance ainsi que la chaleur de l'attaque comme il s'y attendait parce qu'il avait touché sa cible si près de son visage, Sasuke ne ressentit absolument rien. En fait, il était quasiment certain d'avoir vu son attaque passer _à travers_ Naruko. L'Uchiha remarqua à peine lorsqu'un Jonin sauta devant la trajectoire de son jutsu pour protéger la foule. Sasuke était trop concentré à essayer de découvrir ce qu'était devenu Naruko ; mais où était-elle?

Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour la localiser, et s'il pouvait se fier à la position de la blonde, il était facile de déduire ce qu'il s'était passé. La "Naruko" sur qui il venait de dépenser tout le reste de son chakra n'était qu'un Bunshin ordinaire. Sans son Sharingan, l'Uchiha ne l'avait jamais remarqué. La vraie Naruko n'avait pas du tout évité la dernière boule de feu qu'il avait lancée. Et maintenant, la blonde fonçait à toute allure vers lui, ses vêtements étant brûlés à quelques endroits. Même qu'il restait des flammes à certains endroits sur son habit.

Sasuke essaya de se forcer à se défendre, mais son chakra était tellement à sec que son corps ne voulait simplement pas réagir suffisamment rapidement. L'Uchiha était tellement fatigué qu'il ne put quasiment pas distinguer le coup que lui donna Naruko de l'impact entre son dos et le sol. Et lorsque la vision du brun cessa d'être floue, il vit que la blonde avait posé un pied sur son torse et qu'elle avait glissé la lame d'un kunai sous sa gorge.

« Je suggère de déclarer ma victoire. », dit alors Naruko à l'intention de l'examinateur, ne quittant jamais Sasuke lui-même du regard. « Il est probablement trop têtu pour reconnaître sa défaite. »

Il avait…perdu?

XxxXxxX

« Eh bien, je crois que j'ai gagné. », fit remarquer Minato sur un ton joyeux aussitôt que l'examinateur eu déclaré que la blonde avait remporté le combat.

« Il semblerait, en effet. Je ne suis de toute évidence pas parvenu à enseigner à mes Genin l'importance de ne pas sous-estimer leur adversaire. », répliqua le Sarutobi avec un air bougon.

« Ils ont tous deux combattu avec grâce et agilité. », se fit entendre la voix du Kazekage. « J'aimerais bien pouvoir me vanter d'être le sensei de n'importe lequel d'entre eux. »

Minato le foudroya du regard. Aussi bien en finir avec tout ça maintenant ; rien ne servait de retarder l'inévitable. « J'ai rencontré le Kazekage à de nombreuses reprises. », commença le Namikaze. « Et je ne pense pas que la personnalité de quelqu'un de sain d'esprit est supposée changer aussi soudainement. »

« En effet. », ajouta Hiruzen. « Que désires-tu, Orochimaru? »

Oh? Il s'agissait d'Orochimaru en personne? Minato aurait dû le deviner. Mais à sa défense, le Sandaime connaissait le nukenin bien mieux que lui, ce qui rendait plus facile pour Hiruzen de démasquer son ancien élève.

« Quel accueil…Quoi? Je n'ai pas le droit de simplement venir assister à ce tournoi sans arrière-pensées? »

Ayant probablement ressenti l'augmentation croissante du chakra des trois occupants de la loge des kage à cause de la tension qui montait, Baki, le Jonin-sensei de l'équipe de Suna, apparut devant les trois ninjas légendaires.

« Y a-t-il un problème, Kazekage-sama? », demanda-t-il en mettant un genou au sol.

« Eh bien, je suppose que vous voulez une réponse à votre question, n'est-ce pas sensei? », questionna Orochimaru, ignorant le Jonin de Suna. « Je pense que je peux vous répondre en toute honnêteté. Suna et une partie du clan Uchiha ont l'intention d'attaquer Konoha. »

« Kazekage-sama! », s'exclama Baki avec surprise et incompréhension. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend? »

« Mais ne vous en faites surtout pas, sensei. », continua Orochimaru. Il sauta alors sur ses pieds et transperça le torse de Baki avec sa main. Son bras traversait le corps du Jonin de part et d'autre et, dans sa main, se trouvait le cœur du ninja de Suna. « Je suis là pour vous aider. »

XxxXxxX

« Baki-sensei! », s'écria Temari, ayant vu avec horreur son maître se faire froidement assassiner devant ses yeux. « Mais pourquoi père a-t-il fait ça? »

Elle se mit à courir en direction de la loge des kage pour justement aller questionner son paternel à ce sujet, mais une main l'empêcha d'aller bien loin. Une main de sable. Kankuro devint aussi immobile qu'une de ses marionnettes.

« Baki est déjà mort. », déclara Gaara d'un ton calme. « Si tu y vas, tu pourrais toi aussi subir le même sort. Regarde. »

Temari fut surprise d'entendre ses paroles s'échapper de la bouche du rouquin. Était-ce une note d'inquiétude qu'elle avait perçue dans sa voix? Même si Gaara était devenu beaucoup plus calme et moins prompt à des sauts de démence, la blonde de Suna ne s'était jamais attendue à cela. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'il lui fallut quelques instants pour écouter le conseil de son plus jeune frère. Mais lorsqu'elle le fit et qu'elle tourna la tête pour regarder l'endroit qu'il avait pointé, l'étrange attitude de Gaara lui sortit complètement de l'esprit. Tout autour d'eux, les ninjas de Suna qu'ils avaient infiltrés se battaient avec leurs supposés alliés d'Oto. Ou, plutôt, les ninjas de Suna qui étaient toujours _en vie_ se battaient. Il semblerait que la majorité de leurs ninjas avait été éliminée par Oto avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

En plus de tout ça, les ninjas de Konoha ne restaient pas inactifs non plus. Bien qu'ils semblaient être confus quant à l'identité de leur ennemi et à celle de leur allié, plusieurs ninjas membres du village de la feuille avaient déjà encerclé le trio de Genin qui participait à l'examen. Lorsqu'elle les observa plus attentivement, Temari remarqua que certains de ceux qui les entouraient avaient été listés dans les fiches qui désignaient les ninjas qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter parce qu'ils étaient trop dangereux. Peut-être que Gaara pourrait faire quelque chose s'il se transformait…

« Nous nous rendons. », annonça Gaara, se faisant le porte-parole des trois enfants du Kazekage.

Eh bien, Gaara ne semblait pas enclin à se transformer. Temari aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait.

XxxXxxX

La porte principale de Konoha devenait de plus en plus définie à mesure que Naruto s'en approchait. Ce n'était pas exactement le retour triomphant auquel il s'attendait lorsqu'il avait battu Kisame. Le blond centenaire aurait bien voulu pouvoir blâmer Jiraiya pour la fuite de l'Hoshigaki, mais il savait qu'il était partiellement responsable. Il n'avait pas pris en considération le scénario dans lequel Kisame se réveillait si rapidement. Mais il avait réfléchi à la situation tandis que le sannin et lui-même marchaient en direction de Konoha, et il croyait qu'il avait trouvé la raison de ce réveil précoce. L'épée de Kisame, la Samehada selon Jiraiya, avait la capacité d'absorber le chakra. L'arme avait très fort probablement dévoré une grande partie du chakra que Naruto avait utilisé avant d'être "saturée", ce qui aurait de toute évidence grandement réduit l'impact de son attaque sur Kisame. Mais peu importe la ou les raisons, le nukenin s'était échappé.

« Ah, c'est bon d'être à la maison. », soupira Jiraiya. « Je vais aller faire mon rapport à Minato. Et toi, essaie de rester loin des problèmes, okay? N'oublie pas que je mets ma réputation en jeu pour toi. »

« Tu peux me croire, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de me mêler de quoi que ce soit. », assura Naruto.

Hochant la tête, le sannin accéléra et pénétra rapidement le village. Naruto avança plutôt à une allure plus paresseuse. Il était fort probable que l'examen final avait déjà commencé et il était aussi très possible qu'il ait manqué un ou plusieurs des combats de Naruko, mais pour tout dire, cet examen n'avait été qu'une excuse que Naruto avait utilisée pour convaincre Jiraiya. Oui, il était interrésé par les potentielles techniques qui pourraient y être utilisé, mais s'il se fiait aux deux précédentes évaluations des Chunin, son intérêt n'était pas justifié. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de se dépêcher à rejoindre l'arène simplement pour assister à quelques minutes supplémentaires de combats entre aspirants Chunin. Marchant tranquillement dans les rues quasi désertes, il sentit soudainement plusieurs sources de chakra près de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Et ces sources de chakra fluctuaient exactement comme lorsqu'un ninja combattait. Curieux, Naruto décida d'aller enquêter. Apparaissant rapidement sur le toit d'un immeuble près de l'endroit d'où provenaient les signaux énergétiques, il dissimula son chakra avant de regarder ce qu'il se passait en contrebas. Il repéra facilement deux groupes de personnes qui s'affrontaient ; aucun des ninjas ne semblait être natif de Konoha.

Ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait, Naruto décida de poursuivre son observation passive, examinant les Chunin et Jonin qui se battaient dans la ruelle. Si Naruto pouvait se fier au nombre de corps qui jonchaient le sol, il y avait eu vingt combattants au tout début — dix de chaque côté —, mais il semblerait que cinq ninjas de Suna étaient déjà morts tandis que les dix ninjas d'Oto étaient toujours en pleine forme. Puisque les cinq ninjas morts du côté de Suna semblaient être des Jonin, cela ne pouvait que signifier que l'attaque avait été rapide et sans préavis. Il était fort probable qu'Oto avait attaqué Suna par surprise, en profitant pour éliminer la principale menace — les Jonin. Sept des dix ninjas d'Oto étaient des Chunin tandis que les trois autres étaient des Jonin ; les cinq ninjas de Suna qui étaient toujours en vie étaient des Chunin.

« Traîtres! », hurla un des ninjas de Suna. « Notre ennemi est Konoha! Lorsque votre dirigeant apprendra votre trahison, vous serez exécutés! »

« Désolé de te décevoir, mais c'est justement Orochimaru-sama qui a changé le plan. », répondit un des membres de la faction d'Oto tandis qu'un nouveau ninja d'Oto apparaissait derrière le Chunin de Suna qui avait parlé avant de le poignarder dans la nuque, le tuant ainsi instantanément. C'était maintenant onze ninjas du côté d'Oto et quatre du côté de Suna.

« Je me rends. », annonça un des quatre derniers survivants de Sunagakure no Sato, n'aimant apparemment pas les probabilités de ce combat. Ses trois compagnons suivirent rapidement son exemple, lançant leurs armes aux pieds des ninjas d'Oto avant de lever les mains pour montrer qu'ils ne tenteraient rien. Les ninjas d'Oto tournèrent leur regard vers le Jonin de leur village qui avait parlé quelques instants auparavant. L'homme semblait être leur chef.

« Tuez-les. », ordonna-t-il sans hésitation.

Naruto n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il décida de s'impliquer dans ce combat. Selon ce qu'il avait compris, c'étaient les ninjas de Suna les ennemis tandis que ceux d'Oto étaient les alliés de Konoha. Et de toute façon, Naruto n'avait pas vraiment de sentiment d'appartenance envers le village caché dans les feuilles, alors il se foutait un peu de qui gagnait. Peut-être décida-t-il d'agir simplement comme une sorte d'expiation pour le massacre qu'il avait commis dans la caverne contre l'Akatsuki? Il n'avait à ce moment-là lui-même pas montré la moindre once de pitié ou de compassion envers ses ennemis. Mais peu importe la raison, il apparut sur le sol de la ruelle, directement entre les deux groupes de ninjas et faisant face aux hommes d'Oto.

« Ils se sont rendus. Laissez-les. », ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure et puissante.

« Peut-être que tu ne le sais pas, mais nous sommes de votre côté dans cette histoire. », l'informa l'un des ninjas d'Oto, présumant certainement que Naruto était un ninja de Konoha.

« Mon ordre tient toujours. Laissez-les en paix. », répéta le blond centenaire.

« Mon ordre aussi tient toujours. », déclara l'apparent dirigeant du groupe d'Oto. « S'il se dresse en travers de votre chemin, tuez-le. Konoha n'en saura jamais rien. »

Cet ordre du chef du groupe d'Oto venait directement d'impliquer Naruto en le désignant comme une cible potentielle, alors il n'avait plus de raisons de se retenir. Ne leur laissant même pas la chance de se préparer, Naruto disparut de leur vision pour réapparaître instantanément de l'autre côté du groupe d'Oto. Lorsqu'il apparut de l'autre côté, les onze ninjas d'Oto tombèrent au sol quasi simultanément. L'attaque avait été trop rapide pour que quiconque n'ait le temps de voir quoi que ce soit.

Bien rapidement, quelques-uns de ninjas d'Oto se remirent sur pieds tandis que quelques autres tentaient aussi de se relever. Des onze ninjas d'Oto du départ, six étaient immobiles au sol. Les quatre ninjas de Suna examinèrent la situation avec confusion, essayant probablement de déterminer s'ils devraient aller apporter leur aide à ce blond sorti de nulle part. S'ils eurent le temps de prendre une décision, Naruto n'en sut jamais rien puisque tous les ninjas présents dans la ruelle — ceux de Suna _et_ ceux d'Oto qui étaient en train de se relever avec difficulté — tombèrent au sol comme autant de poupées de chiffons. Secouant la tête, Naruto poussa un soupire agacé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux cette fois, Itachi? », demanda Naruto avec irritation avant de se retourner pour faire face à l'Uchiha. Naruto avait senti l'arrivée du membre de l'organisation criminelle quelques secondes avant que les ninjas d'Oto et de Suna ne tombent au sol. Et comme il s'y attendait, Itachi se tenait devant lui, vêtu de son uniforme de l'Akatsuki et fixant Naruto de son regard impassible.

« Il y a trop de personnes qui observent ce qu'il se passe à Konoha pour le moment. », déclara le génie du clan au Sharingan. « Et il serait dans votre intérêt de ne pas être remarqué par certaines de ces personnes. Je vous suggère donc de ne pas vous impliquer davantage dans ces combats. »

« Et peux-tu bien me dire pourquoi je ferais ce que tu me demandes, Itachi? », interrogea le blond. « Tu ne m'as toujours rien expliqué par rapport à ta "nouvelle" Akatsuki. Je n'ai absolument aucune raison de t'écouter ou de te faire confiance. »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps. », répondit Itachi. « Par contre, le chef de l'Akatsuki m'a demandé d'organiser une rencontre avec vous dans un futur proche. Vous trouverez les réponses à toutes vos questions lors de cet entretien qui se veut pacifique. », conclut-il avant de disparaître.

Naruto ne savait pas si l'affirmation d'Itachi comme quoi ils "n'avaient pas le temps" était véridique ou non, mais une chose était certaine, l'Uchiha était certainement parti rapidement. Le blond centenaire grommela mentalement, n'appréciant pas tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin à l'Akatsuki, même s'il n'avait plus la même haine viscérale contre l'organisation depuis longtemps. Mais même s'il détestait rester dans le noir, il pourrait être avisé d'écouter le conseil de l'Uchiha en réduisant au maximum son implication dans tous ces combats. Ça ne voulait pas dire que Naruto n'allait absolument rien faire, mais il allait être plus discret. Utilisant un henge — une des techniques faciles qu'il avait apprises en observant les Genin dans la Forêt de la Mort —, il revêtit l'apparence d'un homme banal aux cheveux bruns ; un homme dont personne ne se souviendrait avec précision.

Laissant là les ninjas d'Oto et de Suna qu'Itachi avait, selon Naruto, plongés dans un puissant genjutsu, le blond débuta sa recherche de personnes en détresse, se concentrant particulièrement sur les civils. Néanmoins, ses efforts furent pratiquement vains. Bien que les combats aient été très répandus, ils n'avaient pas duré longtemps. L'attaque surprise d'Oto contre leur supposé alliés de Suna avait extrêmes affaibli les forces du village du sable. Et lorsque les ninjas de Konoha avaient enfin compris qu'ils étaient envahis et qu'ils eurent identifié l'ennemi, les ninjas de Suna n'avaient plus eu la moindre chance. Aucun natif de Konoha semblait apprécier la présence des ninjas d'Oto, mais les habitants du village du village caché du Son étaient tolérés et Naruto n'avait pas assisté à un seul combat depuis qu'il avait rencontré Itachi.

Maintenant que la situation était suffisamment sous contrôle pour que Naruto ne sente plus le besoin de s'en mêler, son esprit se mit à analyser sa courte conversation avec le prodige du clan Uchiha. Qu'est-ce qu'Itachi voulait obtenir de lui? Qui était ce fameux chef dont il avait parlé? Comment l'Akatsuki était-elle parvenue à mettre la main sur autant d'informations sur son compte? Et qu'est-ce qu'Itachi voulait dire par "futur proche"? Dans combien de temps était-il supposé rencontrer le dirigeant de l'organisation criminelle?

Naruto ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'était attendre.

XxxXxxX

À peine quelques instants après la défaite humiliante de Sasuke, toute la situation était devenue chaotique. Même s'il était totalement épuisé, Sasuke avait obligé son corps à bouger et il était sorti de l'arène avec une destination bien précise en tête. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et il ne serait probablement pas d'une grande aide puisqu'il avait de la difficulté à simplement tenir debout, mais il allait au moins s'assurer que sa mère n'avait pas été entraînée dans toute cette histoire. Elle avait été extrêmement malade ces derniers jours. Il avait pratiquement fallu que Sasuke l'attache à son lit simplement pour la convaincre de ne pas venir assister à la finale de l'examen Chunin. Sasuke savait que même si elle était très malade, sa mère n'hésiterait pas à s'impliquer si elle pensait qu'elle pourrait sauver des vies et c'était cette connaissance qui effrayait le jeune Uchiha.

Alors qu'il approchait des terres de son clan, il repéra quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir dans une telle situation. Itachi venait d'atterrir en plein milieu d'une rue passante et il se faisait poursuivre par sept membres du clan Uchiha. Les civils se dispersèrent, mais les plus braves/fous restèrent suffisamment près pour s'émerveiller devant le spectacle qui était sur le point de se donner.

« Tu trahis ton clan et maintenant tu trahis ton propre village? », accusa un des ninjas qui poursuivait Itachi. « Nous allons te faire regretter ta trahison cette fois-ci. »

Quoi? Ces hommes accusaient son frère d'avoir trahi leur village? Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient été présents cette nuit fatidique où il avait entendu par hasard une discussion à propos d'un coup d'État. Cette conversation était bien plus près d'une trahison envers Konoha que tout ce qu'Itachi aurait pu faire. Les membres du clan Uchiha qui avaient discuté cette nuit-là avaient parlé de tuer le _Yondaime et le Sandaime_! Si ce n'était pas de la trahison…

« Itachi! », cria Sasuke en courant en direction de son grand frère. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang?! »

Avant même que Sasuke ait comprit ce qu'il se passait, Itachi apparut derrière lui, ayant glissé la lame d'un kunai sous sa gorge. « Approchez et le gamin meurt. », menaça alors le génie du clan Uchiha d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

« Tuer ton père ne t'a pas satisfait? », vint la réponse dégoûté d'un des poursuivants. « Tu veux maintenant tuer ton propre petit frère? »

Toute cette situation était illogique. Sasuke savait — il le _savait _— qu'Itachi ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux et il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas la chose la plus brillante à faire, Sasuke utilisa le peu de chakra qu'il lui restait pour activer ses Sharingan. Ce qu'il vit lui donna un bon indice par rapport à ce qu'il se passait. Le Sharingan permettait effectivement de voir certaines choses, incluant lorsqu'une personne était sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu. Et tous les poursuivants d'Itachi brillaient littéralement du chakra du génie du clan Uchiha, à un point tel qu'ils devaient tous être sous son contrôle total. Était-ce possible que ce soit Itachi lui-même qui les fasse agir ainsi? Mais si c'était le cas…pourquoi le faisait-il?

« Ne le dis à personne. », murmura doucement Itachi à l'oreille de Sasuke en baissant la tête pour rencontrer le regard de son petit frère. Puisque le Sharingan de Sasuke était activé, il remarqua immédiatement que son frère était en train de le mettre sous l'influence d'un genjutsu alors même qu'il parlait. Le jeune Uchiha essaya vainement de résister, mais Itachi était tout simplement trop puissant et Sasuke se mit rapidement à se sentir extrêmement fatigué. Une seconde plus tard, tout devint noir.

XxxXxxX

Maintenant que tout était aussi réglé que possible, considérant que les hommes d'Orochimaru étaient toujours répandus partout dans Konoha, Minato et Sarutobi s'étaient assis dans le bureau de l'Hokage en face du sannin en personne. Orochimaru ne portait plus le déguisement du Kazekage. Jiraiya avait pratiquement exigé d'être présent lors de cette rencontre, mais le Sandaime avait tout bonnement refusé d'accéder à sa demande. Hiruzen ne pensait pas que le Sennin serait en mesure de rester calme et rationnel devant son ancien coéquipier. Et en plus, ils avaient besoin d'autant de ninjas que possible pour garder un œil sur les ninjas d'Oto qui pullulaient toujours les rues du village.

« Bon, peut-être que tu pourrais commencer par nous expliquer tout ce qu'il s'est passé. », débuta Minato sans préambule. « Il y a un nombre impressionnant de prisonniers qui proclament haut et fort que tu étais à l'origine de ce plan d'invasion. C'est _toi_ qui a approché Suna pour leur suggérer ton plan et c'est aussi _toi_ qui est à l'origine de tous ces problèmes avec les Uchiha aujourd'hui. Je veux une explication. »

« Bien sûr que c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de tout ça voyons! », s'amusa Orochimaru avec un sourire fin. « Dîtes-moi, vous deux. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'ils auraient écouté si vous aviez envoyé un imbécile comme Jiraiya avec la même proposition que celle que je leur ai faite? Bien sûr que non! J'ai monté le piège parfait pour rassembler vos ennemis afin que vous puissiez frapper un coup fort et les éliminer avant qu'ils ne deviennent une véritable menace. Vous devriez me remercier. Tous les deux. »

« Même si ce que tu as fait mériterait en temps normal des remerciements, je suis curieux. Quel genre de gratitude recherchais-tu? », s'enquit le Sarutobi avec suspicion.

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été chassé de ce village que je n'ai plus le droit de conserver un coin de mon cœur où il m'est cher. », répondit le renégat sur un ton joueur. « Quoi? Vous pensez que je n'aurais pas pu mettre en place ce petit plan simplement par bonté et bienveillance? Mais maintenant que vous en parlez, c'est vrai qu'il y a bien un petit quelque chose que vous pourriez faire pour me rendre un service. Mais je ne voudrais surtout pas abuser de votre…gentillesse. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ce "petit service" pourrait bien être? », s'informa Minato, n'étant tout simplement pas capable de comprendre comment fonctionnait l'esprit du sannin. Pourquoi Orochimaru avait-il rendu cet immense service à Konoha? Croyait-il réellement qu'ils lui donneraient n'importe quoi, peu importe à quel point cette chose était "petite"?

« Oh, ce n'est que trois fois rien. », répondit Orochimaru d'un ton nonchalant. Il se tourna alors pour regarder Minato avec un grand sourire, « Je ne demande vraiment que par curiosité. Vous me connaissez suffisamment tous les deux pour savoir que je n'ai pas d'arrière-pensées en vous demandant ceci, mais j'aimerais que tu m'arranges une petite rencontre avec ton fils. Quel est son nom déjà? Naruto? Oui, je crois que c'est son nom. Minato-kun, j'aimerais que tu arranges une rencontre avec Naruto pour moi si ce n'est pas trop demander. »

* * *

Et voilà!

Est-ce que vous vous y attendiez? Orochimaru et ses forces se sont liées à Konoha pour repousser Suna et les Uchiha! Mais pourquoi? Et est-ce qu'il y a un lien avec le fait qu'il veuille rencontrer Naruto? Tant de questions ^^.

J'attends vos impressions et hypothèses XD

À la prochaine.


	13. Une aide inattendue

Donc...j'ai cru comprendre que ce chapitre était attendu par plusieurs? Selon ce que j'ai compris, les motifs d'Orochimaru (ainsi que la discussion Orochimaru/Naruto en elle-même) semble attirer l'attention des lecteurs. Eh bien, voilà qui devrait vous satisfaire.

J'espère que votre réaction (laisser un commentaire) sera à la hauteur du chapitre...

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Une aide inattendue

"J'aimerais que tu arranges une rencontre avec Naruto pour moi si ce n'est pas trop demander." Cette phrase résonnait dans la pièce, ne semblant pas vouloir laisser ses occupants l'oublier.

Minato n'avait pas été préparé à ce qu'Orochimaru formule une telle requête. Et il avait beau y réfléchir autant qu'il voulait, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre ce que le sannin cherchait à obtenir. Et d'abord, pourquoi avait-il pris la peine de même _formuler_ cette requête? Il y avait de très bonnes chances pour que l'invocateur de serpents ait pu organiser lui-même une rencontre secrète avec Naruto. Alors pourquoi voulait-il que les dirigeants de Konoha soient au courant? Mais qu'importe. Le simple fait qu'Orochimaru ait même demandé cela inquiétait Minato et il était plus qu'enclin à refuser sa requête.

« Tu n'es pas idiot ; tu dois savoir que ce que tu as fait ne t'a absolument pas fait gagner ma confiance. », prononça alors le Yondaime. « La seule faveur que je suis prêt à t'accorder sera de vous laisser, tes hommes et toi, quitter Konoha sans qu'aucun mal ne vous soit fait. Et si tu me pousses à bout, tes hommes n'auront même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il arrive avant de se faire tuer. À vrai dire, tes ninjas d'Oto sont déjà restés sur nos terres plus longtemps que de raison, alors je te suggère très fortement de plus t'inquiéter à propos de ton plan pour quitter Konoha plutôt qu'à propos d'une supposée rencontre avec mon fils. »

« J'ai comme l'impression que je devrais me sentir offensé par ton manque de civisme et de savoir-vivre. », retourna Orochimaru avec un sourire calme. « Et pourtant, je ne peux que ressentir un profond respect envers toi. Nous savons tous les deux que tant que mes ninjas sont éparpillés à travers la population de Konoha, tes propres ninjas et même les civils du village courent un grave danger. Et sachant cela, tu ne sembles pas capable de te concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre à part t'assurer que ceux que tu as juré de protéger restent en sécurité. Je ne peux qu'espérer que le sort de mes troupes m'importera un jour au moins à moitié autant que le sort des tiennes t'importe. »

Minato serra les poings lorsqu'il entendit ces paroles, faisant tout son possible pour résister à la tentation d'attaquer son vis-à-vis. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour être en mesure de lire entre les lignes et comprendre la menace sous-entendue formulée par Orochimaru. En clair, le sannin se foutait royalement de ce qui pouvait bien arriver à ses ninjas. Ce que le sannin avait voulu dire était qu'il n'hésiterait pas à ordonner à ses troupes d'attaquer, même s'il savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de vaincre les ninjas de Konoha dans leur propre village. Oui, une telle attaque serait repoussée par Konoha, mais les dommages collatéraux — matériels et surtout civils — seraient énormes. Mais la question la plus importante demeurait toujours. Pourquoi Orochimaru voulait-il à ce point rencontrer Naruto?

« Orochimaru adore jouer avec l'esprit des gens. », intervint le Sandaime, voyant de toute évidence la détresse de son successeur. « Il est même possible qu'il n'ait aucun intérêt personnel à rencontrer Naruto. Je crois qu'il n'a fait cette demande que pour nous mener sur une fausse piste. », analysa le Professeur tout en fixant son ancien disciple du coin de l'œil.

Il était vrai que le Sandaime connaissait mieux Orochimaru que le Yondaime. Et l'Hokage vétéran semblait penser qu'il était dans l'intérêt de Minato d'accepter les termes du contrat. Mais d'un autre côté, le Sarutobi n'avait pas _verbalement_ suggéré qu'il accepte, alors ce n'était pas d'un grand réconfort non plus. Il laissait la décision finale dans le camp du Namikaze. Et le pire, c'était qu'Orochimaru les avait pris au piège. Peu importe comment Minato abordait la situation, tous les scénarios où il refusait la demande se terminaient invariablement par d'innombrables pertes de vies humaines dans les deux camps. Ça ne valait tout simplement pas la peine de courir le risque de refuser d'accéder à la demande du sannin.

« Très bien. », accepta finalement Minato avec réluctance. « Retire tes troupes de notre village. Lorsqu'elles seront parties, nous pourrons parler plus précisément des conditions pour ta demande. »

« Bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras. », sourit Orochimaru avec un air joueur. « Je suis ravi que nous ayons pu trouver un terrain d'entente. »

XxxXxxX

Naruto venait à peine d'arriver à chez lui lorsqu'il reçut la visite de quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir dans son petit restaurant. Naruto avait de toute évidence présumé que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'Hokage ne le convoque pour parler de la "mission" concernant l'Akatsuki. Mais justement, Naruto s'était attendu à se faire _convoquer_ ; il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Minato en personne viendrait lui rendre visite chez lui. Naruto ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce n'était pas un mauvais signe.

« Je sais qu'il y a eu beaucoup d'action dernièrement, mais j'espère que Jiraiya a au moins eu le temps de t'expliquer pourquoi on est revenu plus rapidement…? », s'enquit Naruto.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. », répondit l'Hokage avec distraction. « Et on va en discuter à un moment où à un autre, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici présentement. Je suis ici parce qu'Orochimaru a demandé à s'entretenir avec toi, et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi. »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. », répondit le blond centenaire avec honnêteté. « Et il n'a pas dit lui-même pourquoi il voulait me parler? »

« Aucun indice. Et de toute façon, je ne lui fais pas suffisamment confiance pour croire tout ce qu'il dit, alors ses explications ne seraient pas suffisantes. », révéla le Yondaime. « Mais qu'importe. Sache que je lui ai accordé le droit de te rencontrer. »

« Pardon?! », s'exclama Naruto avec confusion. S'il pouvait se fier au comportement de Minato, il était clair que l'Hokage ne lui faisait pas confiance. La petite demande d'Orochimaru avait probablement détruit toute la confiance que le rapport de Jiraiya l'avait aidé à acquérir. La question était donc, sachant que Minato ne lui faisait pas confiance : pourquoi lui permettait-il de rencontrer un des pires criminels de l'histoire de Konoha?

« Tout a déjà été arrangé. », continua le Namikaze. « Mais je devrais t'avertir : c'est dans ton intérêt de ne pas croire un traitre mot de ce qu'il te racontera. Lorsque la rencontre sera terminée, je m'attends à recevoir un compte-rendu détaillé sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant votre conversation. »

« Je ne sais pas quelles théories tournent dans ta tête concernant ma relation avec Orochimaru, mais je peux t'assurer que je n'ai pas la moindre connexion avec cet homme. », l'assura Naruto. « Je suis aussi curieux par rapport à ce qu'il a à me dire que toi, je te le garantie. Et je ne vois pas non plus de raison pour laquelle je ne pourrais pas répéter tout ce qu'on se dira. »

Naruto espérait que Minato ne se rendrait pas compte qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. En fait, Naruto pouvait bien imaginer plusieurs sujets délicats qu'il ne pourrait pas aborder avec le Yondaime si jamais Orochimaru en parlait.

« Très bien. », opina le Namikaze. « Suis-moi. »

Quittant le restaurant à la suite de l'Hokage, Naruto remarqua que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher à l'horizon. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant un petit immeuble situé au centre du village, l'astre avait complètement disparu. L'édifice devant lequel ils se trouvaient aurait pu être totalement anodin si ce n'avait pas été des deux douzaines d'ANBU dissimulés tout autour du bâtiment, créant un périmètre de sécurité plus ou moins infranchissable. Il semblerait bien que les dirigeants de Konoha ne voulaient pas laisser un homme comme Orochimaru se promener en liberté et sans supervision dans leur village.

« Il est déjà à l'intérieur. », l'informa inutilement l'Hokage ; Naruto avait longtemps auparavant repéré la puissante signature énergétique du sannin renégat. « Et que tu sois associé ou non avec lui, je te suggère d'être très prudent. Orochimaru est un homme très dangereux. »

Naruto hocha la tête. Au moins, Minato était suffisamment aimable pour lui offrir cet avertissement malgré son manque de confiance évident envers Naruto. Le blond centenaire ouvrit alors la porte et pénétra l'immeuble. Après seulement quelques pas à l'intérieur, il se sentit traverser une subtile barrière. Il s'agissait très certainement d'une précaution mise en place par le sannin pour s'assurer qu'aucun petit espion indésiré n'assiste à leur rencontre. Une petite précaution que Minato n'apprécierait sûrement pas. L'immeuble semblait être une sorte de bunker. Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce et les seuls éléments de décor étaient une petite table ronde à côté de laquelle se trouvaient deux chaises. Et une de ces deux chaises était déjà occupée par Orochimaru en personne.

« Je suis ravi de te rencontrer de nouveau. », salua l'homme à la peau blanche en inclinant légèrement la tête. « Je t'en prie, assieds-toi. Bien que notre première rencontre ait été absolument passionnante, j'espérais cette fois-ci limiter notre affrontement à un affrontement de type verbal. »

Naruto décida qu'il n'avait rien à perdre en s'asseyant effectivement en face de son interlocuteur, alors il prit place sur la deuxième chaise présente dans la pièce, impatient de découvrir ce que l'homme devant lui lui voulait. « Donc, c'est toi qui a démarré tout ça. », débuta Naruto après qu'il se fut assis. « Alors pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas exactement ce que tu veux, huh? »

« Eh bien, j'irai droit au but dans ce cas. J'ose croire que tu te souviens que j'ai exprimé avoir autrefois eu un intérêt certain envers la légende du Démon Rouge. » sourit le sannin. « J'ai bien peur que ma source pour l'ADN de Minato-kun n'était pas la bonne. Je suppose que mon erreur fut d'utiliser les restes du cadavre dans cette fameuse tombe. Je n'avais pas du tout considéré la possibilité que le Démon Rouge puisse toujours être vivant. Peut-être même…assis juste devant mes yeux? »

Naruto eut de la difficulté à dissimuler à quel point entendre cette affirmation l'agaçait. Comment se faisait-il que tout le monde semblait soudainement capable de découvrir des tonnes de choses concernant son passé? Était-ce une particularité de ces ninjas? « Tu penses que je suis un personnage tout droit sorti d'un conte de fées? », questionna alors Naruto. « Et même si ce que tu dis est vrai, pour quelle raison m'as-tu convoqué ici? Quelle était ta motivation? Est-ce que c'était seulement pour réaliser un rêve d'enfant? »

« Il ne sert à rien d'essayer de me mentir : je sais de source sûre que tu es immensément plus vieux que ce que laisse croire ton apparence physique. », répliqua Orochimaru. « Et il ne fait aussi aucun doute que tu es aussi un membre de la famille proche du cadavre que j'ai découvert dans la tombe, près de cette vieille maison délabrée. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour tirer une conclusion de ces deux informations. Mais tout cela n'a que très peu d'importance. Je me fous royalement que tu sois le Démon Rouge ou non. Ce qui m'intéresse, par contre, c'est d'apprendre ce que tu as appris durant toutes les années pendant lesquelles tu étais en vie. Et je suis encore plus particulièrement intéressé par ta méthode pour justement rester en vie si longtemps. »

Une simple recherche de l'immortalité, huh? Naruto n'était pas terriblement surpris. Il avait déjà rencontré des hommes très zen qui avaient pourtant développé une obsession avec la jeunesse apparente de Naruto. Certains des prêtres qu'il avait côtoyés, par exemple, semblaient vouloir à tous prix découvrir comment Naruto faisait pour rester jeune alors qu'eux-mêmes continuaient de vieillir. La plupart des personnes qui avaient exprimé un désir de découvrir le secret de l'immortalité étaient déjà assez âgées dès le départ, et voir la fin de leur vie s'approcher à grands pas avait même poussé certains hommes à employer des méthodes extrêmes pour percer le secret de la jeunesse éternelle. Naruto pourrait très bien dire à Orochimaru la même chose que ce qu'il avait dit à ces hommes tant de temps auparavant. Il pourrait lui dire que vivre aussi longtemps était loin d'être une bénédiction et que, même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas enseigner à quelqu'un d'autre comment rester jeune éternellement. Ceci étant dit, le blond centenaire doutait qu'Orochimaru le croit davantage que les hommes de foi ne l'avaient fait.

« Et pourquoi voudrais-je t'enseigner quoi que ce soit? », questionna Naruto, abandonnant l'idée saugrenue d'essayer de convaincre le sannin qu'il n'était pas le "Démon Rouge".

« Tout simplement parce que je suis prêt à offrir presque n'importe quoi en échange. », répondit l'homme à la peau blanche. « Je possède moi-même d'immenses connaissances que je serais prêt à partager avec toi. En fait, je connais déjà une méthode pour prolonger ma vie indéfiniment. Le seul problème est qu'il y a certains désagréments qui accompagnent cette méthode. J'espère simplement que ta méthode soit mieux développée que la mienne. Et j'aimerais aussi que notre collaboration ne se limite pas à cet échange initial. Je suis certain que tu peux voir les avantages à faire affaire avec moi. »

« Si j'étais toi, je ne serais pas aussi sûr de ce que j'avance. », contra Naruto. « Tu n'es pas la première personne qui m'a offert récemment de débuter une certaine "collaboration". L'Akatsuki désire que je rejoigne leur rang et j'ai refusé toute entende avec eux depuis le tout début. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette rencontre, le sourire d'Orochimaru disparut. La nouvelle concernant la tentative de recrutement de l'Akatsuki semblait l'avoir surpris. Cependant, il se reprit rapidement en mains, essayant maintenant d'apparaître deux fois plus charmant qu'auparavant. Mais Naruto n'était pas certain que "charmant" était un qualificatif qui pouvait s'appliquer à l'homme assis devant lui. "Prédateur", "prévoyant", "calculateur" ou tout simplement "terrifiant", oui, mais pas "charmant".

« Tu as bien fait de refuser leur offre. », se fit alors entendre la voix mielleuse d'Orochimaru. « J'ai moi-même été membre de l'Akatsuki pendant un certain temps. Le chef de cette organisation se nomme Uchiha Madara. Il a lui aussi trouvé un moyen de survivre éternellement. Il était très prompt à me promettre qu'il allait partager son secret avec moi tandis qu'il me demandait d'utiliser mes habilités pour lui, mais chacune de ses promesses n'était que des mots en l'air. Si tu fais confiance à cet homme, tu risques de te faire trahir comme je me suis moi-même fait trahir. Tu lui auras donné ton précieux temps sans rien recevoir en retour. »

Alors comme ça, Uchiha Madara était à la tête de l'Akatsuki maintenant? L'homme qui essayait depuis plus d'un siècle de soumettre le Kyuubi à sa volonté? Au moins, Naruto avait découvert une information intéressante grâce à cette petite rencontre. Il avait eu raison de ne pas croire Itachi lorsqu'il disait que l'Akatsuki avait changé depuis son époque. Mais d'un autre côté, Naruto ne faisait pas plus confiance à Orochimaru.

« Même si c'était vrai, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne ferais pas la même chose? », questionna Naruto avec force.

« Peut-être le simple fait que je t'ai déjà rendu un immense service? », suggéra Orochimaru. « Avant que je ne découvre ton existence, j'avais prévu aider Suna à conquérir Konoha. J'ai ignoré des années de planifications ainsi que mes sentiments personnels par rapport à cette invasion simplement parce que je pensais que ça pourrait interférer avec la raison de ta présence à Konoha. Je pense que ceci prouve que je suis prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour que notre collaboration fonctionne, non? »

« Et pourtant, tu as décidé de demander une audience avec moi auprès de l'Hokage en personne. », retourna Naruto, abordant finalement le sujet qui l'avait intrigué depuis un moment. « Ne viens pas me dire qu'un ninja de ton calibre n'aurait pas facilement réussi à me rencontrer secrètement. Et pourtant, tu as sciemment choisi de traiter le sujet de cette manière, me faisant perdre toute la confiance que m'accordait Minato. La seule raison qui pourrait justifier un tel choix est que c'est _exactement_ le résultat que tu recherchais. Tu _voulais_ que Minato ne me fasse plus confiance. Tu _savais_ que comme ça, j'aurais beaucoup plus de difficulté à continuer d'agir librement, ce qui bien sûr ne ferait que me rendre plus enclin à accepter ton offre. »

« Tu ne peux tout de même pas me blâmer d'avoir voulu mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, n'est-ce pas? », répondit Orochimaru sans la moindre trace de remord. « S'il y avait réellement quelque chose que tu voulais obtenir en venant à Konoha, je suis certain que tu parviendras à récupérer la situation. Et si jamais ce n'était pas le cas, je suis prêt à t'offrir mon aide dans la mesure où tu acceptes mon offre. Et de toute façon, je pense que ma proposition est bien plus alléchante que tout ce que Konoha pourrait t'offrir. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je suis même prêt à te donner une partie de ce que je te promets à l'avance. Comme une sorte de geste de bonne volonté de ma part. »

« Et au fait, qu'est-ce que tu comptais m'offrir au juste? », s'enquit le blond. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'accepter la proposition de l'homme assis en face de lui, mais il était curieux de découvrir ce qu'il avait prévu échanger contre son secret pour sa jeunesse éternelle.

« Littéralement tout ce que tu voudrais. », répondit honnêtement le nukenin. « Je suis passé maître dans plusieurs domaines, allant de la construction de barrières de sécurités en passant par les fuinjutsu jusqu'à la résurrection des morts. »

Ne remarquant même pas qu'il l'avait fait, Naruto se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, ses yeux écarquillés à l'entente de cette dernière supposée capacité.

« Ah…oui. », reprit Orochimaru d'un ton calme, clairement satisfait de la réaction de Naruto. « J'avais bien prévu que quelqu'un ayant vécu aussi longtemps que toi aurait perdu plusieurs personnes qui lui étaient chères. Des personnes que tu aimerais pouvoir revoir. »

Se forçant à se rassoir, Naruto essaya vainement de calmer les palpitations de son cœur. « Tu peux réellement ramener les morts à la vie? », voulut confirmer Naruto, incapable de totalement dissimuler la note d'espoir dans sa voix.

« Très facilement, oui. Et ils sont en parfait état. », insista le sannin. « Tous leurs souvenirs ainsi que leur personnalité sont intacts. Et ils possèdent une apparence identique à celle qu'ils possédaient au moment de leur mort. Donc, es-tu intéressé maintenant? »

« Je…je vais y réfléchir. », retourna faiblement Naruto, toujours chamboulé par cette révélation.

Il ne faisait absolument pas confiance à Orochimaru et il ne voulait pas non plus collaborer avec cet homme. Mais si ce qu'il disait était vrai, c'était simplement trop beau pour être vrai. Combien de temps et d'efforts Naruto avait-il dédiés à la recherche d'un simple début de piste qui pourrait lui donner une idée pour peut-être un jour trouver une possible solution pour être un jour réuni avec Hanabi? Et maintenant quelqu'un lui offrait, sur un plateau d'argent, une technique qui répondait à ses rêves les plus fous? Bien que sa fierté l'empêchait d'admettre qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision, il ne faisait aucun doute quant à la réponse qu'il allait donner à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Et il semblait que ledit homme l'avait lui aussi compris.

« Eh bien, si tu as pris ta décision d'ici là, tu peux me rencontrer là demain à midi très exactement. », révéla Orochimaru tout en lui montrant une carte de Konoha et ses environs. Sur la carte se trouvait une petite clairière barrée d'un gros "X" rouge, une clairière située à quelques kilomètres du village en lui-même. Après quelques secondes — le temps que Naruto mémorise l'emplacement —, Orochimaru fit disparaître la carte aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. « J'espère te revoir bientôt. »

Avec ces dernières paroles, la barrière que le sannin avait érigée avant le début de la rencontre s'abaissa, et Orochimaru sortit de la pièce. À peine quelques instants après que le sannin soit parti, Minato pénétra par la même porte et s'empressa de rejoindre Naruto.

« Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait savoir? », demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

« J'ai bien peur que je ne pourrai pas t'en dire plus que ce que je lui ai dit à lui-même. », répondit Naruto, improvisant une petite histoire. « Il m'a surtout posé des questions à ton sujet. Ce que je sais de toi. Quelle est notre relation. En toute honnêteté, je ne connaissais pas la réponse à beaucoup de ses questions et je lui ai révélé encore moins d'informations que ce que j'en sais. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il comptait accomplir avec cette rencontre. Mais en rétrospective, j'avoue qu'il n'avait pas l'air très intéressé par les réponses elles-mêmes. Je suis perdu. »

« C'est le seul sujet que vous avez abordé? », questionna Minato avec suspicion. « Il n'y avait rien d'autre? »

« Écoute. », commença Naruto. « Je n'apprécie pas cet homme. Même en faisant abstraction de son passé criminel et de tout ça, mon instinct me dit de me méfier de lui. Si tu veux le pourchasser pour l'arrêter ou pire, je n'essaierais certainement pas de t'arrêter. Si tu insistes, je peux te rédiger un compte-rendu rapportant la conversation au meilleur de mes capacités, mais je t'assure que ça ne te serait d'aucune utilité. »

« Très bien. », opina l'Hokage. « Mais en fait, j'aimerais bien que tu mettes par écrit tout ce qu'il s'est dit durant ta conversation avec Orochimaru. Et inclues tout ce qui t'a semblé étrange à propos de ses réactions. Tu pourrais être surpris par ce qu'on pourrait découvrir avec une quantité restreinte d'informations. »

« Ça ne devrait pas être un problème. », l'assura Naruto en se tournant pour partir, satisfait que personne ne tente de l'en empêcher. Et il avait été honnête lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à retranscrire la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Orochimaru. Si tout se passait bien le lendemain, il n'aurait même pas besoin d'inventer cette prétendue conversation à propos de sa relation avec Minato ; il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds à Konoha. Ou du moins, pas avant un long moment. D'un certain côté, Naruto était agacé par le fait que ses actions allaient techniquement prouver que Minato avait raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. Mais ceci étant dit, il ne planifiait pas vraiment faire le moindre tort à Konoha. Non, cette nouvelle possibilité était tout simplement trop belle pour être ignorée.

Bien sûr, connaissant la réputation du personnage, Naruto essaya de ne pas trop élever ses attentes au cas où tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge élaboré par Orochimaru. Mais c'était une cause perdue dès le départ. Le simple fait de pouvoir penser qu'il pourrait peut-être revoir Hanabi dans moins d'une journée était…électrisant.

XxxXxxX

Naruko n'avait pas du tout soupçonné que sa journée serait aussi mouvementée qu'elle l'avait été. Il y avait eu une invasion — même brève — dont le but était de renverser Konoha. Elle n'avait pas été impliquée personnellement dans l'action cependant. En effet, le Yondaime et le Sandaime avaient été présents dans le stade, sans parler des nombreux Jonin qui avaient réagi en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Et c'était sans compter sur Orochimaru lui-même et ses troupes d'Oto qui avaient, pour une raison ou une autre, aidé Konoha à repousser les forces ennemies. Non, considérant toutes les figures quasi légendaires qui étaient présentes lors du début de l'invasion, les combats avaient été terminés trop rapidement pour que Naruko ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle n'était pas certaine de comment elle devrait réagir à cette réalité. D'un côté, elle aurait bien voulu pouvoir apporter son aide. Mais de l'autre côté, elle n'avait pas été en excellente condition physique après son combat avec Sasuke. En plus, puisque tous ses amis avaient été présents dans le stade — soit pour participer à l'examen soit pour assister à la performance de leurs coéquipiers —, elle avait pu rapidement tous les retrouver et s'assurer qu'ils étaient en sécurité.

Naruko avait entendu dire qu'il y avait eu très peu de morts du côté de Konoha, ce qui était excellent, tout bien considéré. Et en plus de toutes ces bonnes nouvelles, Naruto avait apparemment été vu dans le village. Elle avait commencé à s'inquiéter de l'absence du blond centenaire. En effet, tous les souvenirs qu'elle possédait et qui remontaient à l'époque avant sa "naissance" — c'est-à-dire les souvenirs de Naruto lui-même — avaient pratiquement disparus, ce qui rendait très ardue la tâche de faire des progrès dans sa recherche pour régler son problème. Elle avait réussi à retranscrire un bon nombre de souvenirs de Naruto avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, mais même en relisant les notes sur les théories et tout cela, c'était compliqué. Elle avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle était en train de réapprendre tous ces concepts, et elle devait constamment se référer à ses notes pour revérifier tout son travail. Elle savait que Naruto, de son côté, maîtrisait toujours ces sujets et il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'il puisse trouver une solution à son problème d'âme qui se décomposait.

Bref, Naruto était de retour et Naruko l'attendait à son restaurant, prête à lui donner toutes les notes qu'elle avait prises concernant son problème. Mais il n'arrivait pas! Elle était dans le restaurant depuis près d'une heure et il n'était toujours pas de retour. Était-il revenu au village ou non? Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à attendre beaucoup plus longtemps avant que Naruto arrive. Et il avait l'air extrêmement heureux pour une raison qui lui échappait.

« Enfin! », s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit entrer. « J'ai quelque chose d'important dont il faut qu'on discute. »

« Plus tard! Je pense que tu vas tout oublier à propos de ça quand tu sauras ce que je sais. », répondit rapidement le blond. « Je crois que j'ai peut-être trouvé une façon de ramener Hanabi parmi nous. Je pourrai peut-être la ressusciter. »

« Quoi?! », s'écria Naruko avec surprise, son agacement par rapport à l'absence de Naruto disparaissant totalement. « Où as-tu découvert cette fameuse technique? »

« D'une source complètement inattendue. », répliqua Naruto. « Orochimaru va m'enseigner comment faire revivre les morts. Je dois le rencontrer demain midi. »

L'excitation de Naruko disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. « Oh, vraiment? », dit-elle d'un ton polaire. « Et je suppose qu'il le fait simplement par générosité? »

« Non, bien sûr qu'il veut que je lui donne quelque chose en échange. », répondit Naruto d'un geste négligent de la main. « Il veut principalement que je lui donne mon "truc" pour rester jeune éternellement. Comme tu le sais, je ne peux pas l'aider sur ce sujet parce que ce n'est qu'un effet secondaire de ma connexion avec les Biju. Mais puisqu'il m'a offert de me montrer comment sa technique fonctionne _avant_ que je lui révèle quoi que ce soit, j'aurai simplement à m'occuper de ce problème lorsqu'il se présentera. »

« J'ai beau adoré le concept de voir Orochimaru comme étant celui qui se fait trahir, mais qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il ne changera pas d'avis? », contra Naruko. « S'il te demande de lui donner ta part de l'entente en premier, est-ce que tu seras capable de lui dire "non" et d'annuler l'entente sans rien lui donner? »

« Quoi? Mais pourquoi je ferais ça? », questionna Naruto, semblant honnêtement surpris par la question. « On sait que je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'il veut, mais je suis certain que je pourrais trouver quelque chose qui l'intéresserait et qu'il accepterait comme paiement. Après tout, il a déjà dit qu'il serait intéressé d'apprendre certaines des choses que je connais. »

« Tu devrais refuser de lui apprendre quoi que ce soit parce qu'Orochimaru est un meurtrier et un fou furieux qui veut contrôler le monde! », s'exclama Naruko, enragée par la réponse de Naruto même si elle l'avait prévue. « Tu peux être sûr que tout ce que tu lui enseigneras sera utilisé, et ce sera utilisé pour faire le mal, crois-moi. »

« Tu t'en fais pour rien. », répondit Naruto avec insouciance. « Ce n'est qu'un seul homme. Et de toute façon, lorsque j'aurai obtenu ce que je veux d'Orochimaru, je n'aurai plus besoin de rien cacher. Je pourrai donner les mêmes informations à Konoha que celles que j'aurai données à Orochimaru. Ça devrait t'apaiser, non? »

« Mais ça serait encore mieux si tu donnais ces informations à Konoha _sans_ les donner à Orochimaru! », insista Naruko. « C'est quelque chose que tu aurais dû faire il y a longtemps si tu veux mon avis. »

« Et pourquoi? Tu penses que j'aurais dû faire éclater ma couverture? », s'enquit Naruto. « C'est toi qui disais que j'aurais dû être plus prudent avec les menus et le livre. »

« Juste parce que tu n'as pas réfléchi avant d'agir. », rétorqua-t-elle avec exaspération. « Si on s'assoit ensemble et qu'on y pense, on pourrait facilement trouver une façon de donner ces informations à Konoha sans que tu puisses être identifié comme étant la source des informations. »

« Je commence à croire que tu préfèrerais que j'ignore totalement l'offre d'Orochimaru et que je passe à côté de l'opportunité de revoir Hanabi. », s'exclama Naruto sur un ton qui montrait clairement qu'il avait de la difficulté à croire que tel était le cas.

« Oh, t'as remarqué? », répondit Naruko avec ironie. « Ta capacité d'observation est absolument stupéfiante. »

« Tu sais quoi? Je pense que tu commences à être _trop_ attachée à Konoha. », l'accusa Naruto. « Je crois que ça fausse ton jugement. »

Naruto avait vraiment tombé sur les nerfs de Naruko depuis le début de cette conversation, mais ce dernier commentaire fut vraiment la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. « C'est _mon_ jugement qui est faussé? », répéta-t-elle avec colère. « Mon jugement est faussé simplement parce que j'ai réussi à aller de l'avant, à me faire de nouveaux amis et trouver de nouvelles personnes qui me sont chères? Plutôt que de vivre ta vie comme tu aurais dû, tu as passé plus d'un _demi-millénaire_ à être obsédé par Hanabi. Tu veux qu'on parle de jugement faussé? Tu en es le parfait exemple aussitôt qu'Hanabi est mentionnée! »

« Hey, écoute-moi bien… », commença à grogner Naruto, son visage revêtant rapidement une expression qui reflétait une rage au moins aussi intense que celle de Naruko. Mais la Genin lui coupa la parole avant qu'il ne puisse dire ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Non, _toi_ écoute-moi bien. », cria-t-elle. « Tu penses qu'Hanabi serait heureuse de savoir que tu es prêt à aider un homme comme Orochimaru seulement pour avoir la chance de la revoir? Et pour tout ce qu'on en sait, peut-être qu'elle ne veut même _pas_ revenir. Peut-être que contrairement à toi, elle est parvenue à trouver le bonheur et à se faire une nouvelle vie là où elle est présentement! »

Naruko savait qu'elle avait dépassé une limite invisible avant même que les yeux de son interlocuteur ne deviennent d'un froid glacial. La dernière accusation avait vraiment été de trop, mais elle était trop enragée pour s'excuser pour le moment.

« Si elle est heureuse là où elle est sans moi, je ne ferai rien pour l'empêcher de retourner là-bas. », révéla Naruto d'un ton extrêmement froid, mais la blonde pouvait aisément voir à quel point prononcer ces paroles était douloureux pour lui. « Cependant, puisque je n'ai pas le moindre moyen de communiquer avec elle là où elle se trouve, je vais devoir la ramener ici pour lui donner le choix de rester avec moi ou de retourner là-bas. Et maintenant, sauf si tu peux me présenter quelqu'un qui peut m'enseigner exactement la même technique qu'Orochimaru, je _vais_ aller le rencontrer demain midi et il n'y a _rien _que tu puisses dire qui pourrait me convaincre de ne pas le faire. »

« Je n'ai même pas besoin de te convaincre. », renvoya Naruko. « Je n'ai qu'à révéler à Minato-sensei que tu planifies rencontrer Orochimaru et il va t'en empêcher. »

« Il y a trois choses que je considèrerais très attentivement avant de faire ça si j'étais toi. », répondit Naruto. Il avait l'air tellement enragé qu'il semblait être en plein débat intérieur quant à savoir s'il devait oui ou non immédiatement mettre un terme à la "vie" de son clone. « Premièrement, nous savons tous les deux qu'aucun humain ne s'est jamais aventuré aussi loin que moi sur le chemin de la maîtrise du chakra des Biju. Si jamais on en venait à nous battre, Minato et moi, les chances qu'il puisse me vaincre si je veux _réellement_ le mettre hors d'état de nuire sont virtuellement nulles et tu le sais. Deuxièmement, je suis déterminé à rencontrer Orochimaru pour qu'on puisse passer notre entente. Même si par hasard Minato parvenait à m'empêcher de le rencontrer demain, c'est littéralement _impossible_ qu'il puisse m'empêcher de le rencontrer dans un futur plus ou moins éloigné. Le mieux qu'il puisse faire sera de retarder notre rencontre. Et troisièmement, si jamais tu ne fais que penser à aller raconter à qui que ce soit ce que je prépare, je vais révéler tes origines à ton précieux Minato et à tous tes petits amis. On verra alors à quel point tes "personnes chères" t'apprécieront en sachant que tu les as trompées et que tu les as manipulées depuis le tout début. »

Naruko ne put s'empêcher d'entrouvrir la bouche devant cette menace. Naruto ne le ferait pas réellement, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'était que du bluff? Ou bien il le disait parce qu'il était en colère, mais il ne le pensait pas vraiment? Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Naruko ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut-être il le ferait simplement pour lui nuire ; il semblait à ce point furieux. Malheureusement, les souvenirs de la blonde étaient un peu flous à ce sujets alors elle ne pouvait pas vraiment prévoir comment il réagirait parce qu'elle ne se _souvenait plus_. Mais la simple pensée qu'il puisse un jour faire de cette menace une réalité la terrifiait. Quelle importance qu'elle survive si tous ses amis la détestaient? Tandis qu'elle se passait scénarios après scénarios dans sa tête, le visage de Naruko devint pâle et Naruto sembla interpréter cette soudaine absence de réponse comme signifiant qu'il avait en quelques sortes remporté la victoire.

« Je vais donner le moins d'informations possibles à Orochimaru. », déclara-t-il, la colère n'ayant pas totalement quitté sa voix malgré les mots qui étaient plus amicaux. « Mais c'est tout ce que je peux te promettre. »

Naruko le foudroya une dernière fois du regard avant de sortir en courant du restaurant de Naruto. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas parlé du problème qui menaçait sa "vie", mais elle comprit rapidement qu'elle avait plutôt découvert quelque chose qu'elle considérait comme étant plus important. Un problème plus complexe encore. Comment voulait-elle _vivre_ sa vie? Naruko n'avait pas encore de réponse à cette question, et considérant que la rencontre entre Naruto et Orochimaru était cédulée pour midi le lendemain, elle avait moins d'une journée pour en trouver une.

XxxXxxX

Sasuke s'était réveillé dans sa chambre, ayant probablement été porté là par un membre du clan. Heureusement, sa mère était en parfaite santé — elle semblait même avoir guéri de son petit rhume passager. Le repos lui avait certainement fait beaucoup de bien et Sasuke était maintenant celui des deux qui se sentait le moins bien à cause de son combat contre Naruko lors de la finale. Avouer à sa mère qu'il avait été battu dès le premier combat avait été extrêmement humiliant, mais il avait des problèmes plus pressants que son égo. Il était effectivement parvenu à comprendre un peu de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de l'invasion et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il avait appris

Officiellement, quelques Uchiha avaient apporté leur aide à Suna lors de l'attaque contre Konoha tandis que d'autres étaient restés loyaux. Presque dix pourcent des membres du clan étaient décédés lors de l'invasion et plus d'un tiers des survivants étaient présentement emprisonnés pour leur rôle lors de l'invasion. Très peu de ceux qui étaient emprisonnés risquaient d'être acquittés et, lorsque toute cette histoire serait enfin terminée, le nombre d'Uchiha vivants et libres serait très probablement réduit de moitié.

Toujours selon la version officielle, c'était Itachi lui-même qui avait été la tête pensante lors de la rébellion des Uchiha contre Konoha. Sasuke, cependant, savait qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre once de vérité dans cette affirmation. Itachi avait tout planifié pour passer — encore une fois — pour le traître de l'histoire afin d'essayer de sauver l'avenir des Uchiha. Sasuke savait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Itachi avait vaincu quelques Uchiha puis il les avait emprisonnés dans un puissant genjutsu pour les forcer à l'accuser de traîtrise au vu et au su de tous. Il avait obligé des Uchiha qui avaient fait _eux-mêmes _partie des traîtres à le combattre pour qu'ils aient l'air d'essayer d'aider Konoha plutôt que de nuire au village. Et Sasuke était sûr qu'Itachi avait prévu les retombées d'une telle action ; maintenant, tous ceux qui n'étaient pas accusés de traîtrise mais qui avait tout de même pris part au coup d'État proclamaient haut et fort qu'ils se battaient contre Itachi plutôt que contre Konoha. Et le mensonge fonctionnait, parce que presque personne ne les avait vus en pleine action. En fait, maintenant qu'il avait ces informations en mains, Sasuke était certain que c'était aussi ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque son père avait été tué ; Itachi avait pris le blâme pour sauver les Uchiha de la décadence.

Sasuke n'avait jamais vraiment voulu admettre qu'Itachi avait tué leur père, mais il ne pouvait nier les faits. Mais peu importe. C'était Fugaku le traître ; pas Itachi. Et maintenant, son frère se sacrifiait encore pour sauver ce clan maudit qui ne méritait même pas toutes les chances que lui accordait Itachi. Mais qu'est-ce que Sasuke pouvait bien faire pour l'aider? Il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire que sa seule parole serait suffisante pour blanchir Itachi de tous ses "crimes". Et même s'il tentait le coup et qu'il racontait ce qu'il savait, il y avait de meilleures chances que ce soit les Uchiha en général qui seraient accusés, ce qui ne ferait que gâcher tout le travail d'Itachi. Même si Sasuke serait bien content de voir certains Uchiha derrière les barreaux, ça ne valait pas la peine de rendre vains les sacrifices d'Itachi.

Non, Sasuke ne pouvait pas se permettre de se tourner contre son propre clan pour venger Itachi, mais il y avait une personne qui pouvait être l'objet de son désir de vengeance. _Orochimaru_. Simplement en entendant comment certains Uchiha parlaient présentement du sannin, Sasuke était facilement parvenu à découvrir la vérité derrière toute cette histoire. C'était Orochimaru qui avait convaincu le clan de retenter un coup d'État, de trahir Konoha, simplement pour mieux les trahir lui-même plus tard. Si ce n'était pas d'Orochimaru, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, et Itachi n'aurait pas eu besoin de se sacrifier une seconde fois. Maintenant, avec toutes les accusations qui pesaient contre Itachi, il n'avait plus la moindre chance d'un jour pouvoir revenir vivre avec Sasuke en tant qu'homme libre.

Plus Sasuke y réfléchissait et plus il haïssait le sannin. Si Sasuke ne pouvait pas retrouver sa vie avec son frère, il pouvait au moins faire payer Orochimaru pour tous ses crimes.

XxxXxxX

Naruko vit le lever du soleil à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, mais malgré la nuit blanche qu'elle venait de passer à réfléchir, elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. À vrai dire, elle était probablement encore plus confuse maintenant qu'avant. Une des choses que Naruto avait dites avait vraiment laissé un impact. Naruko avait _réellement_ mentit et manipulé ses "amis" depuis le tout début de leur relation. Grâce à sa nuit d'introspection, elle savait qu'elle les considérait maintenant que de véritable amis et c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'elle désirait arrêter de leur cacher la vérité. Mais comment allaient-ils _réagir_? Cette question l'avait tourmentée toute la nuit durant, mais ce n'était même pas le problème le plus pressant. La question la plus urgente demeurait. Allait-elle tenter de stopper Naruto?

Mais cette question n'était pas la _véritable_ question qu'elle devait se poser. Cette question n'était que la résultante d'un autre problème tout aussi important. La question à la base de toute cette situation était "Voulait-elle faire semblant d'être une kunoichi de Konoha, ou voulait-elle réellement en être une?". Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé récemment, elle savait que la réponse à cette question était qu'elle voulait cesser de prétendre, elle voulait cesser de jouer la comédie. Et un vrai ninja de Konoha saurait mettre le bien du village avant son propre bien personnel. Alors, selon cette logique, elle se _devait_ de trouver une façon de mettre un terme au plan dément de Naruto. Naruko devait à tous prix l'empêcher de rencontrer Orochimaru. Mais ceci étant dit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir trouver un moyen moins extrême que simplement aller raconter ce qu'elle savait à Minato. En partie parce qu'elle savait que Naruto était probablement une des seules personnes sur cette terre qui pouvait réellement combattre le Yondaime Hokage à armes égales et avoir de bonnes chances de sortir vainqueur de leur affrontement.

Et une autre raison pour laquelle Naruko ne voulait pas tout aller raconter à Minato était qu'elle ne désirait pas causer d'ennuis à Naruto, et ce malgré leur dispute de la veille. Et il y avait bien sûr un dernier critère à prendre en considération : elle avait _besoin_ de Naruto si elle voulait continuer à vivre, parce qu'elle était maintenant convaincue qu'elle ne parviendrait pas elle-même à trouver une solution à son problème de corps autodestructeur. Alors essayer de le faire chasser hors du village n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Et puisque Minato était l'Hokage, s'il apprenait quoi que ce soit à propos du plan de Naruto, il se sentirait obligé de le mettre à la porte de Konoha — dans le meilleur des cas. Et Naruko savait que ça serait loin d'être suffisant pour empêcher Naruto et Orochimaru de se rencontrer plus tard. Et c'était sans parler de la peur viscérale que ressentait Naruko à la simple pensée que Naruto pourrait peut-être mettre sa menace à exécution en révélant à tous ses amis sa véritable nature de clone ; d'être artificiel créé de toutes pièces. Et Naruko n'était absolument pas préparée à ça.

Mais malgré tout ça, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire d'autre. Elle avait déjà échoué à le convaincre la première fois et les chances qu'une seconde tentative soit plus fructueuse étaient pratiquement nulles. Ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin pour le moment, c'était de bons conseils. Mais le problème était que les personnes qu'elle irait normalement voir en premier pour un conseil ne lui seraient d'aucune aide dans ce cas précis. Naruto et Minato ne pouvaient pas être approchés pour des raisons évidentes. Naruko aurait peut-être une petite chance de convaincre Kushina ou une de ses amies d'enfance de l'aider à parler à Naruto pour le convaincre d'abandonner son plan de fou, mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Naruto serait plus enclin à écouter de parfaites étrangères plutôt qu'un clone de lui-même. Et c'était sans parler du paradoxe que cela créerait. Après tout, elle devrait approcher ses amies en leur disant qu'elle avait besoin de leur aide pour que Naruto ne leur révèle pas la vérité à son sujet. Après cela, ce serait difficile de continuer à leur faire croire qu'elle ne leur cachait rien…

Puis soudainement, Naruko se rendit compte qu'il y avait peut-être bien quelqu'un qui pourrait lui offrir de bons conseils. Cette personne n'était pas nécessairement au sommet de la liste de gens qu'elle irait normalement voir dans une telle situation, mais elle serait justement parfaite pour les besoins de la cause. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle pourrait le trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

XxxXxxX

Shikamaru se reposait, peinard, sur le sofa de son salon. Il voulait reprendre des forces après l'invasion de la veille. Bien qu'il soit vrai qu'il cherchait à tous prix un moyen d'éviter d'avoir à combattre cette agaçante d'Ino, Shikamaru devait bien admettre que voir Konoha se faire pratiquement envahir n'était pas beaucoup mieux — mais c'était quand même mieux, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu à combattre. Les gens de Konoha pouvaient au moins se compter chanceux parce que les envahisseurs rapidement été repoussés. Mais malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas du tout été impliqué dans les combats de la veille, Shikamaru pensait qu'il était en droit de prendre un repos bien mérité.

Et c'est exactement pour cela qu'il poussa un grognement agacé lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un cogner à sa porte. Posant son regard sur l'horloge accrochée au mur, il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà en retard de quelques minutes pour son rendez-vous avec son équipe. Okay, il avait perdu la notion du temps, mais Ino était-elle réellement obligée de venir le chercher si rapidement? Peut-être que s'il ne répondait pas à la porte, elle penserait qu'il était déjà parti et elle le laisserait en paix.

« Shikamaru, je sais que tu es là! », s'exclama une voix qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à entendre chez lui. « Soit tu me laisses entrer, soit je vais me laisser entrer moi-même…et ta porte risque de ne plus tenir sur ses gonds quand j'en aurai fini. »

Shikamaru n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Naruko faisait ici, mais cette blonde pouvait même parfois parvenir à être encore plus galère qu'Ino elle-même. Soupirant, le Nara se leva paresseusement et il se dirigea vers la porte en trainant ses pieds au sol. Il valait probablement mieux pour lui qu'il ouvre la porte parce qu'il ne croyait pas qu'elle bluffait lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle allait défoncer la porte s'il ne l'ouvrait pas. Et lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il prit une grande inspiration et tira sur la poignée. Il remarqua rapidement que son ancienne camarade de classe était dans tous ses états. Malgré son apathie usuelle, Shikamaru commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Naruko? », questionna-t-il d'emblée en lui faisant un petit signe de la main pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait entrer ; Naruko s'était littéralement figée sur place lorsqu'elle l'avait après qu'il ait ouvert la porte.

« C'est à propos de Naruto. », commença-t-elle aussitôt qu'elle fut dans le hall d'entrée.

Ah, alors Naruto avait finalement révélé à Naruko qu'il était son père, comme l'avait recommandé Shikamaru lui-même? Ça pourrait très certainement expliquer l'étrange comportement de la blonde qui lui faisait face.

« Il compte faire un échange avec Orochimaru et je ne sais pas comment faire pour l'en empêcher. », poursuivit-elle, infirmant de ce fait la théorie de Shikamaru.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Tu espères encore lui faire changer d'idée sans lui créer d'ennuis, c'est ça? », s'enquit le génie Nara, se frottant les tempes comme pour faire diminuer le mal de tête que cette conversation allait très certainement faire naître.

« C'est _réellement_ une bonne personne, crois-moi. », l'assura Naruko. « C'est juste qu'Orochimaru lui a dit qu'il pouvait ramener les morts à la vie. »

Si c'était ce qu'Orochimaru lui avait promis, Shikamaru ne voyait vraiment pas comment Naruko comptait décourager Naruto de poursuivre ce plan. Et le Nara ne lui apporterait pas non plus son aide avant qu'elle lui ait expliqué quelques petits détails.

« Alors, c'est quoi toute l'histoire? », demanda Shikamaru. « On se connait à peine. Si ton seul problème c'était qu'il compte faire une entente avec Orochimaru, ce n'est pas _moi_ que tu serais venu voir. »

Le simple fait d'entendre ces mots semblait avoir empiré l'humeur de la blonde. Toute la situation commençait à titiller l'intérêt de Shikamaru.

« Le problème, c'est que Naruto connaît un secret à mon sujet et il a menacé de le révéler si je disais ce qu'il compte faire à qui que ce soit. », expliqua la blonde. « Et comme tu connais déjà une partie de l'histoire, je me suis dit… »

Shikamaru attendit qu'elle continue ses explications. Il était évident qu'elle comptait lui révéler ce qu'était ce fameux secret, mais elle semblait avoir de la difficulté à trouver le courage pour le faire. Tandis que le silence continuait de remplir la pièce, sa patience s'approchait lentement mais sûrement de sa limite et il décida de lui donner un petit coup de pouce.

« Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour toi si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu ne veux qu'il révèle. Quel est ton secret? », se fit-il entendre. Ses mots eurent l'effet désiré et le visage de Naruko devint soudainement résolu.

« Vois-tu, Naruto n'est pas vraiment mon père comme tu le croyais. La réalité, c'est qu'il m'a créée avec un jutsu. », révéla rapidement Naruko, comme si elle avait peur de ne pas être capable de poursuivre si elle ne débitait pas ses révélations le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne prit même pas de pause avant de continuer sur sa lancée, « Officiellement, j'avais quatre ans lorsque j'ai été amenée à Konoha. Mais avant cette journée fatidique, _je n'existais même pas_. Ma mission a toujours été d'apprendre tout ce que je pouvais des habitants de Konoha et de donner toutes mes informations à Naruto. »

Shikamaru n'avait jamais été plus surpris de toute sa vie. Lorsque Naruko avait dit qu'elle cachait quelque chose, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit quelque chose de cette _magnitude_. Si ce qu'elle disait était vrai — et elle n'avait aucune raison de mentir —, c'était un travail absolument _stupéfiant_. Oui, bien sûr, Naruko avait toujours semblé un peu étrange selon Shikamaru, mais il ne la considérait pas comme la plus anormale parmi tous leurs camarades à l'Académie.

Et Shikamaru savait que tous les aspirants ninjas étaient obligés de passer un examen médical, alors Naruko avait sûrement dû en passer un aussi. Elle était donc parvenue à duper les médic-nin. Même en sachant que l'âge de Naruto se chiffrait en centaines d'années, Shikamaru avait de la difficulté à imaginer comment quelqu'un pouvait simplement _créer la vie_. Comment Naruto était-il parvenu à créer un autre humain virtuellement parfait? Peut-être qu'en fait, Naruto avait simplement placé une petite fille sous l'influence d'un genjutsu extrêmement puissant pour lui faire croire qu'elle n'était qu'une création. Mais même si c'était le cas, c'était tout de même une perspective terrifiante.

« Donc, tu es une espionne? », questionna Shikamaru, examinant la blonde avec plus de méfiance qu'avant, ne sachant pas comment elle allait réagir. L'esprit du Nara formait déjà des tonnes de plans concernant la manière de gérer la situation si jamais ça devenait violent. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'après avoir vu son combat contre Sasuke la veille, il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il pourrait lui opposer une grande résistance et aucune de ses idées ne lui apportaient de réconfort. Sa meilleure chance était de faire beaucoup de bruit pour attirer l'attention des gens des environs.

« Non, je ne suis pas vraiment une espionne. », contra-t-elle. « Naruto n'est pas associé à quelque village que ce soit et aucun d'entre nous ne veut faire de mal à Konoha. Naruto est seulement à la recherche de connaissances, et Konoha ne laisse pas vraiment traîner ses techniques secrètes un peu partout. »

D'instinct, Shikamaru avait été effrayé par ce qu'aurait potentiellement pu faire Naruko à cause de sa révélation, mais maintenant qu'il avait eu le temps de réfléchir et d'examiner la situation, il était arrivé à une seule conclusion ; c'était _Naruko_ qui était terrifiée par sa réaction _à lui_. Cette réalisation lui permet de relaxer progressivement tout en se traitant d'idiot dans sa tête. Il faudrait être un imbécile pour croire que la fille qui lui faisait face lui voulait le moindre mal. Même s'il considérait la possibilité farfelue d'une genjutsu dormant, enfoui dans son inconscient et qui se réveillerait si quelqu'un découvrait la vérité, il possédait une assurance que ce n'était pas le cas. Car après tout, si quelqu'un était allé jusqu'à implanter un genjutsu dans la tête de Naruko afin qu'elle puisse tuer toute personne apprenant la vérité, pourquoi ce "quelqu'un" en question n'aurait-il pas pris le temps de la conditionner pour qu'elle ne puisse pas elle-même révéler la vérité? Non, ce que Shikamaru devait faire pour l'instant, c'était de se concentrer sur le problème de la blonde et l'aider à trouver une solution.

« Okay. Alors, tu veux empêcher la rencontre entre Naruto et Orochimaru sans tuer ou sans emprisonner Naruto. », commença le Nara, résumant le dilemme. « Et tu ne veux pas que le secret de tes origines soit découvert. »

« C'est ça. », confirma la blonde. « Mes amis. Konoha. Ma vie ici. C'est tout ce que j'ai maintenant et ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. Je ne veux vraiment pas perdre tout ça. »

« Eh bien, je peux t'aider à essayer de raisonner avec Naruto, mais je ne te garantis absolument pas que j'aurai de meilleurs résultats que toi. », expliqua Shikamaru, ne voulant pas que Naruko espère de miracle de sa part. « Mais de l'autre côté, je pense que tu t'inquiètes pour rien concernant ton secret. Bien sûr, tu vas devoir le dire à l'Hokage, mais je suis certain qu'il te supportera jusqu'au bout. Le fait que tu aies choisi d'aider Konoha plutôt que Naruto dans toute cette histoire devrait lui fournir toutes les preuves dont il aurait besoin pour savoir où réside ta véritable loyauté. Et même si Naruto révèle réellement ton secret comme il a menacé de le faire, Yondaime-sama sera fort probablement en mesure de réduire l'étendue des dégâts. »

« Mais c'est _ça_ le problème! Je ne sais même pas si c'est ce que je veux! », déclara Naruko avec abattement. « Je ne veux pas que mes amis découvrent la vérité, mais je ne veux pas non plus continuer à leur mentir. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire? »

« Je te suggère de ne rien leur dire. », répondit Shikamaru sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir. C'était après tout une question très facile.

« Quoi? », s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise. « T'es pas supposé me dire de faire la "bonne chose" ou quelque chose comme ça? »,

« Si tout ce que tu veux c'est de pouvoir te féliciter plus tard d'avoir adhéré à un semblant de code moral, tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide. », explicita-t-il. « Mais c'est toi qui doit prendre cette décision toute seule. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te pousser dans la bonne direction. Et si tu veux absolument savoir pourquoi tu ne devrais pas leur dire, réfléchis à ceci : toutes ces activités et tout ce temps passé avec tes amis depuis l'Académie…est-ce que c'était simplement une mascarade afin d'atteindre ton but? Est-ce que c'était simplement un moyen d'arriver à tes fins? »

« Hey! », répliqua Naruko avec agacement. « C'est pas comme si je calculais les effets de chacune de mes actions pour voir comment telle ou telle chose pourrait me donner un avantage! »

« Peut-être pas. Mais je réitère ma question : dans l'ensemble, est-ce que tu as oui ou non passé du temps avec eux parce que c'était ce que tu désirais faire? », poussa Shikamaru, n'abandonnant pas son idée. « Est-ce que tu avais vraiment hâte d'être avec tes amis? Est-ce que tu passais du temps avec eux parce que tu le _voulais_ ou parce que tu le _devais_? Quelle portion de ta relation avec tes amies est fausse? »

« Je…Je ne sais pas. », admit Naruko. « Tous mes amis me sont chers maintenant, mais je sais qu'il m'est arrivé assez souvent de jouer mon rôle de gamine plus d'une fois par le passé. Je ne sais simplement plus à quel point tout ça était légitime ou à quel point je faisais semblant. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. », marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante. « Écoute. Tu ne penses pas que tes amis vont te poser ces mêmes questions et même pire si jamais tu leur révèles tes véritables origines? Si c'est la meilleure réponse que tu peux leur offrir, j'ai bien peur que ça ne sera pas suffisant pour satisfaire ma harpie de coéquipière. Tu peux être certaine que tes amis vont t'en vouloir si tu ne peux même pas leur dire que tu ne jouais pas la comédie, et toute cette histoire pourrait se terminer aussi mal que tu ne le craints. Et c'est pour ça que je te conseille fortement d'attendre avant de tout révéler. »

« "Attendre avant de tout révéler"? », répéta lentement Naruko, comme si elle jouait avec l'idée dans sa tête.

« Tu viens de me dire que tes amis te sont _réellement_ précieux maintenant. », expliqua le Nara. « Alors arrête de jouer la comédie. Arrête de faire semblant et deviens une _véritable_ amie. Comme ça, lorsque tu vas finir par leur révéler ton secret, tu vas pouvoir dire que même si tout ça a commencé comme étant un moyen d'arriver à tes fins, ça fait déjà un petit moment que tu es leur amie. »

« T'as raison, ça pourrait marcher! », s'exclama Naruko, son moral remontant en flèche. « Mais combien de temps crois-tu que je devrais attendre? »

« Pour un secret aussi gros que celui-là? Qui sait? », répondit Shikamaru en haussant les épaules. « Des mois, des années peut-être. D'une certaine façon, plus tu attends longtemps et mieux ce sera. Parce que si tu attends plus longtemps, lors de la révélation tu pourras référer à d'importants moments de votre relation et dire "Vous vous souvenez quand on a fait telle ou telle chose? Eh bien, je ne jouais pas un rôle à ce moment-là. Tout était vrai.". Tu vois ce que je veux dire? »

« Des _mois_?! », s'écria la blonde, retombant rapidement dans son état dépressif. En fait, elle semblait encore plus dépressive maintenant que lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Shikamaru avait été sur le point de lui demander quel était le problème lorsqu'elle fit demi-tour et parti en courant. Elle sorti dehors et disparut sans un mot supplémentaire.

Shikamaru n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison derrière la réaction de la blonde. Tout ce que cette conversation lui avait prouvé, c'était que peu importe à quel point il était possible d'être près de décoder une fille, elles restaient néanmoins toujours incompréhensibles.

XxxXxxX

Ino, en compagnie de Choji et d'Asuma, se dirigeait en direction de la demeure de Shikamaru pour aller récupérer le retardataire. Elle avait cru qu'elle lui avait bien fait comprendre lors des débuts de l'équipe qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il soit à l'heure, mais il semblerait bien que le Nara avait besoin d'un petit rafraîchissement de mémoire. Le trio de l'équipe dix avait quasiment atteint la porte d'entrée de la maison où vivait Shikamaru lorsque soudainement, Naruko en sortit en trombe et se mit à courir dans une direction apparemment choisie au hasard. Ino était certaine que son amie avait été en larmes…et Ino n'avait _jamais_, en plus d'une demi-douzaine d'années d'amitié, vu Naruko pleurer…_jamais_.

« Naruko! », s'écria la Yamanaka, essayant d'attirer l'attention de l'autre blonde, mais la Genin en pleurs ne donna même pas le moindre signe qu'elle avait entendu l'appel.

« C'est quoi son problème? », questionna Choji de manière rhétorique, son ton révélant qu'il s'inquiétait un peu pour Naruko.

L'esprit d'Ino, justement, était en train d'essayer de découvrir ce qu'il pouvait bien clocher avec son amie. C'était totalement inhabituel de voir Naruko sortir en courant de la maison de Shikamaru. Cette situation pouvait être due à bon nombre de possibilités, mais toutes méritaient la même réaction. Se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la maison du Nara, Ino l'ouvrit rapidement et s'enfonça dans la demeure sans en attendre l'invitation. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur Shikamaru. Le Genin paresseux était déjà en train de reculer lentement en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Qu'as-tu fais à Naruko?! », interrogea fortement la Yamanaka.

« Calme-toi, Ino. », retourna-t-il avec agacement. « Elle était déjà comme ça quand elle est arrivée ici. »

« Et peux-tu bien me dire pour quelle raison exactement elle serait venue te voir _toi_? », poussa la blonde platine, suspicieuse de son coéquipier.

« C'est un problème dont il faut que je parle avec Asuma-sensei. », répondit-il avant d'apercevoir l'homme en question qui venait d'entrer la maison Nara, ayant finalement rattrapé la blonde en furie qu'était devenue Ino. « Et c'est pour ça que je suis content qu'il soit déjà ici. »

« Okay, je t'écoute. », se fit entendre la voix du Jonin. « Que se passe-t-il? »

« Il semblerait qu'Orochimaru a leurré le frère de Naruko en lui promettant de ressusciter quelqu'un pour lui. », expliqua sommairement Shikamaru. « Naruto planifie accepter toutes les exigences d'Orochimaru, peu importe ce qu'elles sont. Naruko espère simplement pouvoir convaincre son frère de ne pas passer ce contrat. »

Le frère de Naruko voulait trahir Konoha? Dans ce cas, ce n'était pas surprenant que la blonde ait semblée si bouleversée quelques instants plus tôt. Ino considérait qu'elle connaissait Naruko mieux qu'à peu près n'importe qui, mais malgré sa relation assez serrée avec l'autre blonde, la Yamanaka n'était pas parvenue à déchiffrer le type de relation qu'entretenaient Naruko et Naruto. Mais ce qu'elle était au moins parvenu à comprendre, c'était que Naruto était très important pour Naruko. Être obligée de dénoncer son propre frère avait dû être un véritable supplice.

« Je connais de loyaux ninjas qui ne pourraient probablement pas résister à une telle tentation. », songea Asuma à voix haute, attirant l'attention d'Ino une fois de plus sur le problème principal.

« Vous pouvez vous occuper de cette situation sans trop faire de remous, n'est-ce pas Asuma-sensei? », implora la blonde platine. « Ce n'est pas nécessaire de créer des ennuis à Naruto. »

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui peut être réglé sans faire de bruit. », rétorqua le Sarutobi d'un ton ferme. « L'Hokage se doit d'être informé. »

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas au moins essayer de parler avec lui avant? », supplia pratiquement la Yamanaka.

« L'Hokage ne sera sûrement pas prêt à courir le risque de confronter Naruto verbalement en tout premier lieu. », ajouta Shikamaru. « Mais si vous étiez capable de convaincre Naruto d'abandonner son plan, c'est quasi certain que sa sentence serait plus clémente. »

« Ouais. », intervint Choji. « Et en plus, il a rien fait pour le moment. Vous pourriez au moins voir si vous pouvez arranger les choses sans casser trop de pots. »

Ino était vraiment reconnaissante envers ses coéquipiers de prendre la défense de Naruko même si les deux garçons ne la connaissaient pas très bien. Asuma semblait même avoir de la difficulté à résister à leur assaut combiné. Puis finalement, le Jonin leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'abandon/d'agacement.

« Parfait. Parfait. Je vais essayer. Mais si Naruto n'écoute pas ce que j'ai à lui dire, je vais l'arrêter moi-même en utilisant la force s'il le faut. », abdiqua partiellement le Sarutobi. « Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'Orochimaru veut retirer de cette entente, mais le simplement fait qu'il _veuille_ ce quelque chose est suffisant pour qu'on ne le laisse pas l'avoir. »

« Vous ne devriez pas y aller seul, au cas où ça tournerait mal. », recommanda Shikamaru. « J'ai d'excellentes raisons de croire que Naruto est beaucoup plus dangereux qu'il ne le laissait croire. Je sais que nos pères sont sensés se rencontrer chez Choji aujourd'hui. Je vous conseille très fortement d'aller les chercher pour qu'ils puissent vous épauler dans cette affaire. »

Shikamaru craignait qu'Asuma ne soit pas suffisamment fort pour vaincre Naruto en combat un-contre-un? Et il voulait que les _trois_ membres du trio original Ino-Shika-Cho soient là pour l'aider? Mais bon sang, à quel point ce Naruto pouvait-il bien être dangereux? N'était-il pas supposé être un prêtre? Un pacifiste? Mais qu'importe. Ino était certaine qu'Asuma ne la laisserait pas l'accompagner au cas où tout ça tournerait mal et de toute façon, elle serait probablement plus utile ailleurs.

« Je vais aller retrouver Naruko. », annonça Ino. « J'ai peur qu'elle gère vraiment mal la nouvelle. Après tout, elle vient tout juste de retrouver son frère… »

Attendant à peine que le Jonin hoche la tête pour signifier son accord, Ino s'élança en direction de l'appartement de son amie blonde. Après une course effrénée, Ino arriva devant la maison de Naruko. Après avoir crocheté la serrure, la Yamanaka découvrit que son amie n'était pas chez elle, ce qui lui créait un problème plutôt important : elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où Naruko pouvait bien aller lorsqu'elle était bouleversée. Surtout parce qu'elle pensait que Naruko n'avait jamais été aussi bouleversée de toute sa vie. Ino ferait sûrement mieux d'aller demander de l'aide à ses autres amies pour les recherches.

À cette heure de la journée, Sakura ou Hinata devraient être sur un des terrains d'entraînement. S'élançant vers ces derniers, la blonde fut chanceuse de tomber sur une des équipes qu'elle cherchait sur le deuxième terrain qu'elle visita. Elle ne voyait pas le Sandaime dans les environs, mais Sasuke, Sakura et Shino étaient tous trois présents.

« Sakura! », s'écria la blonde platine. La kunoichi aux cheveux roses s'approcha de la Yamanaka, notant aisément la détresse dans la voix d'Ino. « Tu dois m'aider à trouver Naruko. »

« Il y a un problème? », s'enquit Sakura avec une appréhension grandissante.

« Je t'expliquerai plus en détails plus tard. Tout ce qu'il faut que tu saches pour ce moment, c'est que Naruko est complètement chamboulée parce qu'elle vient de dénoncer son frère. », l'informa Ino. « Selon ce que j'en sais, Orochimaru des sannin aurait offert quelque chose à Naruto en échange d'informations ou de je ne sais quoi. »

« As-tu dit "Orochimaru"? », se fit entendre la voix de l'Uchiha. Son ton démontrait très clairement qu'il n'avait pas _du tout _de bons sentiments pour l'invocateur des serpents. « Naruto va trahir Konoha au profit d'Orochimaru? »

Apparemment, écouter les conversations des autres était quelque chose de courant parmi les membres du clan Uchiha. Et bien sûr, Sasuke avait porté attention à ce que disaient les deux kunoichi _exactement_ au moment où aucune d'entre elles ne voulaient de cette attention.

« Oui, mais il _faut_ que tu gardes ça secret pour le moment. », pria Ino. « On essaie de régler ce problème sans avoir recours à des mesures extrêmes. »

Sans rien promettre ou sans même dire où il allait, Sasuke s'élança vers le village. Ino ne croyait pas qu'il se dirigeait vers la tour des Hokage pour dénoncer Naruto à l'Hokage, mais elle espérait quand même qu'elle ne finirait pas par regretter son manque de prudence.

XxxXxxX

Il restait un peu moins d'une heure avant que Naruto ne quitte son restaurant dans le but d'aller à l'endroit où il était prévu qu'il rencontre Orochimaru lorsque quatre ninjas pénétrèrent son restaurant. Asuma, Inoichi, Choza et Shikaku, si sa mémoire était bonne. Il les avait rencontrés tous les quatre à un moment ou à un autre, soit lors d'une des leçons qu'il donnait pour Koharu, soit à son restaurant. Mais la pensée qui prédominait dans l'esprit de Naruto se résumait à "Mais que font ces quatre-là ici?!". Ou plutôt, "ces _six_-là". Il venait de remarquer deux présences plutôt mal dissimulées. Une des deux présences utilisait une sorte de jutsu pour espionner la conversation qui était sur le point de se tenir, tandis que l'autre présence se tenait en retrait, comme si elle voulait observer et voir comment tout ça se déroulerait avant de se faire remarquer.

« Restons calme, okay? », commença Asuma sur un ton qui se voulait apaisant. « On espère que toute cette histoire pourra être réglée sans trop faire de vagues. Nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire qu'Orochimaru t'a fait une certaine proposition… »

« Et si c'est bel et bien le cas, nous voulions nous assurer que tu n'étais pas suffisamment insensé pour l'accepter. », ajouta Shikaku.

Naruko l'avait-elle réellement trahi? Naruto pensait que c'était très peu probable. Même en considérant leur dispute de la veille et le fait qu'ils avaient tous les deux dit des choses qui dépassaient leurs pensées, le blond avait de la difficulté à croire que son clone puisse le trahir.

« Dans ce cas, laissez-moi apaiser toutes vos craintes. », sourit Naruto d'un ton aimable. « Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'aider cet homme. D'aucune façon. »

« Sois honnête avec nous. », l'avertit le Sarutobi. « Nous savons déjà que tu planifies accepter son offre. Nous mentir n'est certainement pas la meilleure méthode à employer si tu veux que cette rencontre reste cordiale. »

Naruto commençait à croire que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ces quatre hommes avaient découvert la vérité. Mais qu'importe. Même si ce qu'ils disaient savoir avec certitude était totalement faux et qu'il ne faisait que tomber dans un piège grossier, peut-être était-il temps d'essayer une nouvelle approche? Peut-être leur révéler une partie de la vérité?

« Je pense que vous avez mal compris. », s'expliqua Naruto. « Oui, Orochimaru m'a proposé une entente. Mais je ne pourrais pas lui donner ce qu'il attend de moi, même si je _voulais_ le lui donner. Mais plutôt que de lui dire ça, j'ai préféré essayer de voir ce que je pourrais le forcer à me révéler avant qu'il ne découvre mon mensonge. La personne que je vais trahir, c'est Orochimaru ; pas Konoha. »

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu es vraiment inconscient. », commenta Inoichi. « Ma fille est une des meilleures amies de ta sœur, alors j'ai souvent vu Naruko ces dernières années. Je ne veux surtout pas la voir perdre son seul frère simplement parce que tu pensais que c'était une bonne idée de te moquer d'un des criminels les plus dangereux jamais produits à Konoha. »

La conversation fut brusquement interrompue lorsqu'une des deux présences que Naruto avait remarquées décida de franchir la porte d'entrée à toute vitesse. Ces visiteurs indésirés commençaient réellement à lui tomber sur les nerfs. Mais les quatre Jonin qui étaient arrivés en premier ne semblaient pas plus contents de la présence de l'Uchiha que Naruto l'était lui-même.

« Que fais-tu ici, Sasuke? », questionna Asuma. « Il s'agit d'une rencontre privée, alors je vais devoir te demander de quitter cet endroit immédiatement. »

« Non, pas tout de suite. », refusa tout bonnement l'Uchiha avant de se concentrer uniquement sur Naruto. Il fit quelques pas dans la direction du blond, « Tu sais que rencontrer Orochimaru en secret comme tu planifies le faire suffit à te faire déclarer "traître de Konoha", n'est-ce pas? Tu n'auras plus jamais le droit de remettre les pieds au village. Il est même possible que les dirigeants décident que tu serais mieux mort que vif et qu'ils envoient leurs chasseurs de déserteurs à tes trousses pour te tuer. »

Sasuke, pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Naruto, semblait étrangement affecté par toute cette histoire. Il ignorait avec aisance le regard courroucé d'Asuma qui n'avait pas du tout aimé voir son ordre direct si cavalièrement rejeté.

« Même si tout se passe exactement comme tu l'espères et que tu parviens à te jouer d'Orochimaru, est-ce que tu planifies abandonner Naruko? Planifies-tu abandonner ta _propre sœur_? », s'exclama Sasuke, sa voix devenant de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'une émotion intense semblait l'envahir. « Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de tout le mal que ça pourrait lui faire. Tu ne sais pas à quel point elle pourrait en être affectée. Tu pourrais littéralement ruiner sa vie, et tu l'aurais fait seulement pour tes désirs _égoïstes_. », cracha-t-il.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde s'entête à utiliser mes supposés sentiments à l'égard de ma sœur. », répliqua Naruto avec une nonchalance qui semblait hautement déplaire à Sasuke. « Mais j'avoue que tu as probablement raison. Si je l'abandonne comme ça, il y a de fortes chances que sa vie soit ruinée. »

Sasuke sembla pris au dépourvu que Naruto ait abdiqué si rapidement, mais l'Uchiha se calma quelque peu après que le blond eut fait cette déclaration. Un petit sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de Naruto. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Naruto savait qu'il ne devrait normalement pas avoir autant de plaisir à jouer avec les sentiments du jeune Uchiha, mais le simple fait de savoir qu'il pourrait peut-être revoir Hanabi dans quelques heures l'avait mis de trop bonne humeur. Il ne trouvait simplement pas la force morale nécessaire pour ne pas faire cette dernière petite blague.

« Oui, si je rencontre Orochimaru, les dirigeants de Konoha ne me laisseront plus jamais revenir ici et je ne reverrai plus jamais ma sœur. », continua le blond. « Alors qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien me faire de savoir comment elle va s'en tirer après tout ça? » Bien sûr, Naruto s'inquiétait en réalité un peu du sort de Naruko, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire que Sasuke soit au courant de ce fait.

« Espèce de…! », rugit l'Uchiha, sa colère revenant au galop lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de Naruto. Sasuke fut aveuglé par la rage et réagit à la provocation triviale du blond plusieurs fois centenaire.

Le Genin chargea en direction de Naruto avec une vitesse plutôt impressionnante pour un gamin de son âge, mais qui était _loin_ d'être suffisante pour inquiéter Naruto. Pour Naruto, ce fut très facile de simplement se décaler sur le côté au tout dernier moment pour laisser passer Sasuke. Ensuite, ce fut tout aussi simple de donner un petit coup sur la nuque de l'Uchiha pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Après, il suffit à Naruto d'agripper le col du chandail de Sasuke et de l'envoyer valser sans plus de cérémonie en direction de la cuisine du restaurant. Un "clang" sonore satisfaisant résonna alors que le corps de Sasuke envoyait des casseroles et des ustensiles voler dans toutes les directions.

Naruto voulut alors se mettre à courir en direction de la porte d'entrée, mais il sentit que quelque chose semblait restreindre ses mouvements. Étendant rapidement ses sens, Naruto remarqua que le chakra de Shikaku circulait à travers les ombres sur le sol. Le chakra du Nara semblait étrangement vouloir s'enrouler autour du chakra de Naruto. De plus, l'énergie de Shikaku dégageait une étrange sensation qui était probablement à l'origine des propriétés "collantes" de cette même énergie.

Naruto n'avait aucun doute qu'il aurait très facilement pu sortir de cette emprise simplement à l'aide de sa force physique, mais il fut suffisamment intrigué par cette habileté qu'il décida de tenter un petit quelque chose auparavant. Alors, le blond modifia la nature de son propre chakra d'une façon qui était difficile à expliquer avec des mots. Si on devait le comparer avec les autres sens, ce serait comme modifier la couleur du chakra…ou encore, comme modifier la longueur d'onde émise par le chakra.

Cette tentative n'avait été basée que sur une théorie improvisée, mais Naruto fut ravi lorsque sa tactique fonctionna exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Peu importait ce que Shikaku avait fait à son chakra pour lui donner la possibilité d'interagir avec le chakra de ses adversaires, car l'état inhabituel dans lequel Naruto avait placé son chakra le rendait totalement intangible pour l'énergie du Nara. Le père de Shikamaru pouvait contorsionner son ombre autant qu'il le voulait ; elle ne serait pas plus dangereuse qu'une ombre ordinaire pour Naruto.

L'expression de stupéfaction totale qui apparut sur le visage de Shikaku ne fit qu'ajouter à l'amusement de Naruto. En effet, bien que le blond centenaire ait facilement modifié la nature même de son énergie, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui était facile à faire et il était fort probablement qu'aucun des adversaires du Nara n'ait jamais employé ou même essayé une telle tactique.

Mais malgré tout, ce n'était pas le temps pour Naruto de se féliciter ; il avait d'autres problèmes sur les bras. Et le problème le plus pressant était sans aucun doute possible le poing géant de Choza qui fonçait à toute vitesse vers lui. L'attaque était plus rapide que celle de Sasuke quelques instants plus tôt, mais Naruto eut tout de même peu de problème à l'éviter. Il agrippa alors le poignet de l'homme, un poignet qui était quasiment aussi géant que le poing de l'Akimichi. Mais bon sang, comment faisait-il pour augmenter la taille de son corps de cette façon?

Mais bien sûr, le fait que Choza ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Naruto soit libéré de l'emprise de Shukaku avait probablement permis à Naruto d'éviter plus facilement cette attaque. Mais qu'importe. Naruto fit un demi-tour sur lui-même et lança littéralement le gros homme en direction d'Inoichi. Les deux Jonin gérèrent la collision avec bien plus de grâce que Sasuke ; Choza se repositionna dans les airs et le Yamanaka intercepta le vol plané de son ami, arrêtant progressivement le mouvement de son coéquipier.

Mais même s'ils avaient mieux géré la collision que Sasuke, le Yamanaka avait tout de même était obligé de cesser sa série de mudras qu'il était en train de composer pour son jutsu inconnu. Et le fait qu'Inoichi ait dû interrompre son attaque permit à Naruto de se concentrer uniquement sur Asuma qui s'approchait dangereusement de sa position. L'homme barbu s'était positionné entre la porte et Naruto durant la petite altercation entre le blond et le trio Ino-Shika-Cho et maintenant, le Sarutobi s'apprêtait à donner un rapide coup de son étrange couteau qu'il tenait comme on tient un poing américain. Naruto se pencha vers l'arrière afin de se mettre hors de portée de l'arme, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa avec horreur que le fils du Sandaime utilisait une technique très subtile.

Avec un élan de vitesse, Naruto accéléra son mouvement vers l'arrière, pliant son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse presque un angle droit avec ses jambes, ce qui lui permit d'éviter la décapitation par beaucoup moins qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Concentrant ses sens pour repérer où arrêtait la lame créée par le chakra d'Asuma, Naruto fut bien obligé de ressentir un respect certain pour l'homme et sa technique extrêmement meurtrière. Naruto n'aurait définitivement pas dû traiter ce combat avec si peu de concentration ; après tout, il faisait face à quatre Jonin respectés dans le village.

Puisque le momentum de Naruto le transportait déjà vers l'arrière, le blond décida de continuer ce mouvement et il posa ses mains au sol pour faire une sorte de saut périlleux arrière. Lorsque les pieds de Naruto décollèrent du sol, il les plaqua contre le torse d'Asuma qui n'avait pas cessé son assaut. Puisque le blond ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre beaucoup de force derrière cette attaque dans cette position, le coup de pied qu'il donna sur le torse d'Asuma fut à peine suffisant pour le forcer à reculer d'un pas ou deux, mais il fut tout de même suffisant pour retarder son attaque. De plus, Naruto utilisa le contact entre ses pieds et le torse du Sarutobi comme point d'appui et il utilisa cette opportunité pour se propulser en direction d'une des fenêtres de son restaurant, fenêtre qu'il fracassa lorsque son corps la percuta et qu'il se retrouva dehors, dans la ruelle adjacente à son restaurant.

Naruto n'avait même pas encore atterrit au sol lorsqu'il entendit une série de petites explosions. Soudainement, de la fumée apparut un peu partout, l'engloutissant complètement et l'empêchant de voir à plus de trente centimètres devant lui. Finalement, la dernière présence ressentie par Naruto avait fait son entrée en scène.

* * *

Fini...

Qu'en dites-vous?

Je pense que c'est plutôt bon. Si vous avez la MOINDRE question/incompréhension/etc., vous savez où me trouver XD.

Et maintenant, c'est à votre tour d'être auteur en me laissant un commentaire XD


	14. Combat de vétérans

Bon, écoutez-moi bien maintenant.

Je vous livre ce chapitre EN AVANCE. Je viens de recomencer l'école, alors je n'ai plus autant de temps disponible pour écrire. Le dernier chapitre couvrant l'arc de l'invasion ( et de ses retombées ) sera le prochain chapitre ( intitulé "Rencontre au sommet" ). Ceci étant dit, je ne peux pas garantir à 100% qu'il sera à temps la semaine prochaine.

Par contre, si j'avais de nombreux et DÉTAILÉS commentaires, je serais peut-être plus motivée. Et je VEUX des commentaires...

Au début, lorsque je commençais à publier, je disais que le nombre de commentaire m'importait plus ou moins ( et c'est toujours vrai ), mais plus le temps passe et plus j'ai envie que mon travail soit reconnu ( même si plusieurs personnes - très gentilles - se donnent déjà la peine de commenter à chaque chapitre ).

Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'espère avoir une grande et vive réaction de votre part, SURTOUT considérant le fait que je considère que ce chapitre est plutôt bien réussi - à vous de me le dire!

Et sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Combat de vétérans

À cause de la fumée qui lui bloquait la vue, il fallut quelques instants à Naruto avant de reconnaître la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

« Suis-moi. », ordonna Anko.

Ne ressentant pas d'intentions hostiles émanant de la femme, il la laissa lui agripper le poignet et l'entraîner dans une course effrénée à travers les ruelles. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'accorder sa confiance à la Mitarashi, mais Naruto pouvait sentir que les deux ANBU que l'Hokage avait postés pour le surveiller avaient perdu connaissance et il n'y avait qu'Anko qui pouvait avoir fait une chose pareille.

Deux choses le surprirent tandis qu'ils continuaient de courir. La première était le fait qu'ils étaient _encore_ entourés par la fumée. Mais bon sang, combien de bombes fumigènes avait-elle utilisées? Et la deuxième chose qui le surprit fut le fait que, malgré qu'il n'y ait virtuellement aucune visibilité, Anko le guidait à travers les ruelles à toute allure, prenant des virages serrés et passant à travers d'étroits passages sans jamais rien accrocher. Naruto ne savait pas si elle avait un moyen pour voir malgré la fumée ou si elle avait tout simplement parfaitement mémorisé la disposition des ruelles du village, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, le blond était plutôt impressionné.

Malheureusement, avant que Naruto puisse découvrir jusqu'où s'étendait la fumée, Anko s'arrêta subitement. Il entendit une porte grincer puis il fut attiré à l'intérieur d'une bâtisse juste avant que la porte ne soit refermée. Même si la pièce dans laquelle les deux fuyards se trouvaient était emboucanée à cause de la fumée qui avait pénétré lorsque la porte avait été ouverte, Naruto pouvait au moins maintenant voir le visage de la femme qui était venue à sa rescousse.

« J'aurais cru que tu serais la dernière personne à vouloir m'apporter son aider, considérant que je compte en quelques sortes m'associer avec Orochimaru. », débuta Naruto.

« Ouais, eh bien, _moi_ je sais quelque chose que les autres habitants du village ne savent pas. », rétorqua Anko.

« Ah oui? Et quelle est cette fameuse chose? », s'enquit Naruto, incapable de résister à sa curiosité.

« C'est simple ; tu vas m'aider à tuer mon ancien sensei. », révéla-t-elle avec un sourire vicieux.

« C'est peut-être idiot de ma part de te dire ça maintenant, mais je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de le tuer, tu sais? », admit le blond avec une goutte de sueur à l'arrière de la tête.

« Bien sûr que non! Tu n'en as pas _encore_ l'intention. », retourna-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. « Je peux facilement voir qu'Orochimaru est parvenu à t'enjôler. Il a toujours eu le don de savoir exactement quoi offrir aux gens qu'il côtoie, faisant pendre ses promesses devant leurs yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus capable d'y résister. »

Naruto resta silencieux, préférant ne pas avoir à admettre que c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur rencontre.

« Mais je me suis dit que tu serais bien assez intelligent pour percer ses mensonges à jour et pour voir la vérité. », continua-t-elle. « Et cette vérité, c'est que personne ne ressort jamais gagnant d'une association avec lui. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Konoha, aux Uchiha ou à n'importe qui d'autre qui a déjà eu affaire à lui. _Tous_ ceux qui ont déjà été en contact avec Orochimaru peuvent se classer en deux catégories ; ceux qui ont déjà été trahi par lui et ceux qui le seront bientôt. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je lui faisais confiance. », insista Naruto. « Mais il a quelque chose que je désire et je ne peux simplement pas passer à côté de cette chance, même si je vais effectivement me faire trahir. »

« Ouais, et c'est justement pour ça que tu dois aller le rencontrer, c'est ça? », affirma Anko. « Il s'est trop bien infiltré dans ton esprit pour que je te fasse changer d'avis tout de suite. Mais tu n'auras qu'à examiner attentivement comment il se comporte et analyser tout ce qu'il fait. Essaie de le voir pour ce qu'il est vraiment et ça ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps avant que tu n'en arrives à la conclusion qu'il _doit_ mourir. Et lorsque tu en seras rendu là, inventes une excuse et viens me retrouver. Ensemble, on peut mettre un terme à sa misérable existence. »

« Simplement inventer une excuse? », répéta Naruto, dubitatif. « Tu ne penses pas qu'il va trouver ça suspicieux? Je pense que si jamais je voulais lui fausser compagnie, il s'attendrait à ce que je le trahisse. »

« Il s'attend _toujours_ à ce que les gens le trahissent. », précisa Anko. « Crois-moi : peu importe l'endroit où tu es supposé le rencontré, je peux te garantir qu'il a déjà préparé des dizaines de pièges juste au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal. »

Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de sympathiser avec la douleur d'Anko, mais même s'il n'appréciait pas vraiment Orochimaru, le blond avait abandonné l'idée de tuer les "vilains" simplement parce qu'ils le méritaient. Il avait pris cette décision avant même de devenir l'homme le plus vieux sur terre ; il s'en était fait la promesse tout de suite après le massacre qu'il avait commis dans la caverne, contre l'Akatsuki. Mais qu'importe. En plus, la Mitarashi semblait être prête à le laisser partir sans même exiger de lui qu'il lui promette de tuer le sannin. Naruto ne comprenait simplement pas les motifs d'Anko pour le moment.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça? », demanda justement Naruto. « Pour ce que tu en sais, c'est tout à fait possible qu'Orochimaru me convainque de m'associer avec lui s'il peut réellement faire ce qu'il m'a promis. Et même si jamais il ne parvient pas à me convaincre de travailler avec lui, qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne vais pas te trahir _toi_? Tu vas simplement me laisser partir et avoir confiance en moi, pensant que je vais revenir sur mes pas pour t'aider à le tuer? »

« Non. », renifla Anko avec dédain. « Je vais te laisser partir, mais tu peux être certain que je ne te ferai pas confiance. Je sais très bien qu'il y a de bonnes chances que tu sois complètement aveuglé par tous ses mensonges. La raison pour laquelle je vais te laisser partir est très simple ; j'ai beau absolument détester avoir à l'admettre, je suis très loin d'avoir le niveau requis pour affronter Orochimaru par moi-même. À part toi, la seule autre personne de ma connaissance qui pourrait le battre serait le Yondaime et il est beaucoup trop effrayé par l'idée de déclencher une nouvelle guerre pour m'aider. Ce qui ne laisse que toi. Tu vas peut-être me trahir et tu vas peut-être même me tuer ou me faire tuer. Mais tu es ma dernière chance, alors je vais parier ma vie sur ce plan et je vais espérer que mon pari en vaille le coup. »

Naruto n'avait jamais vraiment entendu toute l'histoire derrière la relation entre Orochimaru et Anko, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu curieux maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce que le sannin avait fait pour mériter une telle haine de la part de la Jonin?

« D'une façon ou d'une autre, si je ne pars pas bientôt, Orochimaru risque de simplement penser que je ne viendrai pas et il va quitter le point de rencontre, ce qui ruinerait nos plans à tous les deux. », décréta Naruto tout en se mettant à marcher vers la porte.

« Attends! », s'écria Anko. « Dis-moi au moins la direction vers laquelle tu dois aller. Tu ne voudras sûrement pas revenir au village pour me retrouver, alors je vais devoir avoir une idée plus précise de l'endroit où on doit se rencontrer. »

« Je vais me diriger vers l'Est. », répondit honnêtement Naruto, même s'il savait qu'il aurait plutôt dû lui mentir pour la tenir loin de tout ça. « Si vraiment je veux te retrouver après ma rencontre avec lui, ce sera près de la muraille entourant Konoha, vers l'Est. »

« Et n'oublies pas de toujours garder secrète une partie de ce que tu lui as promis! », l'avertit la femme. « S'il a l'impression que tu ne lui seras plus d'aucune utilité, il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à te tuer. »

Quittant enfin l'édifice, Naruto nota rapidement que la fumée s'était dispersée et qu'il était maintenant possible de voir à plus d'un mètre devant soi. Se déplaçant le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait, le blond plusieurs fois centenaire s'élança en direction de l'Est. À cause de la vitesse à laquelle il se déplaçait, il atteignit rapidement la muraille sans que quiconque ne lui oppose la moindre résistance. Il passa précipitamment par-dessus le mur entourant le village et reprit sa course effrénée vers le point de rencontre désigné par Orochimaru.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus de l'endroit qu'il croyait devoir atteindre, il remarqua que la forêt commençait à devenir de plus en plus épaisse et le blond se mit à penser que, peut-être, il ne parviendrait pas à repérer la clairière qu'il devait atteindre. Tout ce qu'il avait pour s'orienter était un gros "X" rouge qu'il avait brièvement vu sur une carte, et la carte ne donnait aucune autre particularité du terrain où se trouvait la clairière.

Au moment même où Naruto décida qu'il ferait mieux de faire demi-tour parce qu'il avait sûrement dépassé le point de rendez-vous, il arriva devant la clairière qu'il cherchait ; Orochimaru se tenait au centre de la petite plaine et semblait l'attendre. Se rappelant de l'avertissement d'Anko concernant les potentiels pièges posés par le sannin, le blond immortel scanna les environs du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Dans le sol, directement sous les pieds de l'homme à la peau blanche, se trouvait quelque chose de très complexe que Naruto ne parvint pas à identifier. De plus, les sens du blond lui avaient révélé la présence d'un homme, une présence très bien dissimulée. En fait, si Naruto n'avait pas spécifiquement cherché à repérer toute duperie possible de la part d'Orochimaru, il était fort probable qu'il n'aurait même pas remarqué cet "invité surprise".

S'il y avait qui que ce soit d'autre caché dans les bois, cette personne était encore meilleure que celle que Naruto venait de repérer, et pour être franc, c'était littéralement impossible. Pour un court instant, Naruto se demanda s'il devait oui ou non garder sa découverte sur la présence de l'homme secrète, mais il arriva rapidement à la conclusion qu'il ferait mieux de révéler immédiatement qu'il était au courant qu'Orochimaru n'était pas venu seul. Le raisonnement du blond était simple : Orochimaru serait moins enclin à tenter quelque chose d'idiot s'il savait qu'il n'avait plus l'élément de surprise.

« Je sais qu'on n'avait pas vraiment dit explicitement qu'on devait venir seul, mais j'aurais été plus confortable si tu l'avais fait. », annonça Naruto en guise de salutation tandis qu'il pénétrait la clairière et qu'il marchait tranquillement vers le sannin tout en faisant un signe de la main pour désigner l'endroit où était cachée l'homme qui accompagnait Orochimaru.

« Très impressionnant. », retourna Orochimaru avec un sourire forcé. « Je doute que j'aurais moi-même pu repérer Kabuto si je n'avais pas su à l'avance qu'il était là. Quant à la raison de sa présence ici…eh bien, pour ce que j'en savais, tu aurais très bien pu décider d'amener avec toi la moitié des forces de Konoha. Je considère qu'un seul subordonné est plus que raisonnable. Mais qu'importe. Je suis certain que tu es tout aussi enthousiaste que moi à l'idée de ce qui nous attend, alors je ne retarderai pas plus longtemps ma démonstration. »

Orochimaru commença alors une longue série de mudras et Naruto mit toute sa concentration à contribution pour graver la séquence dans sa mémoire. L'objet sous le sol se mit alors à réagir à la technique que le sannin venait de débuter et Naruto comprit avec agacement qu'il ne pourrait pas voir toute la technique avant de révéler un ou plusieurs de ses secrets. _Quelque chose_ avait été fait à ce qui se trouvait sous le sol, et sans savoir ce qu'était ce "quelque chose", le blond ne savait pas quelle chance il aurait de pouvoir dupliquer la technique simplement en ayant vu les mudras nécessaires.

Mais malgré cela, il continua de mémoriser parfaitement les mudras en questions, même si les inquiétudes de Naruko semblaient se concrétiser. Orochimaru n'allait de toute évidence pas simplement lui donner toute la technique sans rien recevoir en retour. Tandis que l'objet enterré sous les pieds du sannin commençait à dégager de plus en plus d'énergie, Naruto le vit sortir du sol, révélant que cet objet était en fait une sorte de boîte.

Lorsque cette boîte fut totalement sortie du sol, son couvercle s'ouvrit de lui-même et un homme aux cheveux noirs, portant une armure rouge, sorti de ladite boîte. Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait déjà vu cet homme _quelque part_, mais il n'aurait absolument pas pu dire où exactement. Mais pour être honnête, la démonstration que venait d'effectuer Orochimaru n'allait pas être très convaincante si Naruto ne savait même pas si la personne "ressuscitée" était réellement morte.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est supposé me prouver? », questionna le blond centenaire avec suspicion.

« Ne viens pas me dire que tu ne reconnais pas ce bon vieux Shodaime Hokage? », s'enquit Orochimaru avec amusement.

Lorsqu'il entendit ces mots, Naruto comprit soudainement pourquoi cet homme semblait si familier ; c'était son visage qui était gravé dans la montagne qui surplombait Konoha. Naruto ne put empêcher ses espoirs de grimper en flèche, même s'il savait que les chances que tout ça ne soit qu'un tour de passe-passe étaient très élevées.

« Et comment suis-je supposé m'assurer qu'il s'agisse bel et bien du premier Hokage revenu d'entre les morts? », demanda de nouveau Naruto.

« Tu as utilisé un jutsu interdit pour me ramener d'entre les morts simplement pour faire une démonstration? », coupa l'homme à l'armure rouge avant qu'Orochimaru n'ait le temps de répondre. L'homme semblait être de mauvaise humeur.

Ignorant la question du Shodaime Hokage, Orochimaru continua sa conversation avec Naruto. « Tu étais vivant à son époque. », dit-il au blond. « Tu n'as qu'à parler du bon vieux temps avec lui ou quelque chose comme ça. Pose-lui des questions dont il serait le seul à connaître les réponses. Ou à la limite, tu n'as qu'à te plaindre avec lui des jeunes de nos jours. Je suis certain que tu trouveras quelque chose pour t'assurer que ma technique est authentique. »

Mais Naruto pensait plutôt à recourir à une approche un peu plus directe pour déterminer la nature de cette technique. Dès le moment où le corps ayant l'apparence du premier Hokage était sorti du sol, le blond plusieurs fois centenaire s'était mis à la tâche, projetant ses sens au plus profond de l'être lui faisant face à la recherche de ce qui lui avait donné naissance. Bien rapidement, Naruto trouva ce qu'il cherchait…et son cœur en fut brisé.

Naruto savait maintenant à peu près comment cette technique fonctionnait et, même si sa compréhension pour le moment en restait très basique, il pouvait affirmer avec certitude que les morts n'étaient pas ramenés à la vie. Ce qu'il se passait plutôt, c'était que le chakra du défunt était manipulé de telle sorte qu'il enveloppait totalement l'âme d'une autre personne, forçant le corps de la victime à revêtir l'apparence de la personne invoquée "d'entre les morts". À vrai dire, cette technique était en plusieurs points semblable à la technique que Naruto avait lui-même inventée pour créer Naruko de toute pièce. La seule différence était que la technique d'Orochimaru consistait à prendre possession et à dominer l'âme d'une personne qui était toujours vivante tandis que la version de Naruto utilisait un substitut d'âme pour donner forme au clone, ce qui signifiait qu'aucun sacrifice n'était nécessaire pour la technique de Naruto. Le blond centenaire ne le savait pas, mais c'était justement le substitut en question qui était en train de s'autodétruire dans le corps de Naruko.

Oui, il était vrai qu'une toute petite partie de la technique d'Orochimaru impliquait d'invoquer le chakra latent qui restait dans ce monde après la mort. En effet, lorsqu'un être vivant mourrait — fut-il végétal, animal ou autre —, il y avait _toujours_ une certaine quantité du chakra particulier du trépassé qui demeurait dans cette dimension pendant un long _long_ moment. L'énergie de ceux qui, de leur vivant, avaient été très puissants pouvait même parfois se manifester de façon plus ou moins remarquable. Naruto savait de source sûre que ce fait était à l'origine de bon nombre d'histoires de fantômes.

Mais même si la technique d'Orochimaru pouvait parfaitement créer une copie identique d'une personne qui était morte, donnant ainsi l'impression de ramener cette personne du royaume des morts, il ne s'agissait tout de même que, justement, d'une _copie._ L'âme de la personne qui était décédée demeurait dans l'au-delà tandis que l'âme d'une personne toujours vivante se faisait dominer pour permettre de recréer la personne qu'on voulait ressusciter. Mais même à travers la dépression que Naruto commençait à ressentir à cause de cette révélation, une pensée fit soudainement son apparition dans sa tête. Une réalité qui lui permettrait peut-être de retrouver espoir. _Il n'était pas tombé amoureux de l'âme d'Hanabi_! En fait, à l'époque où il vivait avec son épouse, il ne pouvait même pas _déceler_ la présence d'une âme. Non, il était tombé en amour avec la personnalité de sa femme. Il aimait les souvenirs et les expériences qu'ils partageaient ensemble, et cela _pouvait_ être reproduit tel quel. Donc, en quelque sorte, Hanabi serait de nouveau à ses côtés, même si elle ne possédait plus la même âme. Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire si l'âme de sa bien-aimée changeait? Rien, voilà la réponse.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours d'autres problèmes à prendre en considération. Même s'il décidait de compléter le marché avec Orochimaru et qu'il apprenait et utilisait sa technique, le problème originel ne s'en retrouverait pas réglé pour autant. À savoir : Naruto ne pourrait pas amener Hanabi avec lui dans la dimension des Biju. Il était absolument certain que la manipulation de l'âme qui permettrait à Hanabi de ressusciter ne survivrait pas au transfert d'une dimension à l'autre. Mais qu'importe! Même s'il ne pouvait toujours pas remplir son rôle de Lien, la situation était plus que positive. La simple pensée qu'il pourrait continuer ses recherches pour séparer son âme de l'emprise des Biju _en compagnie d'Hanabi_ plutôt que seul était suffisante pour lui donner des papillons dans l'estomac.

Mais une dernière crainte subsistait dans l'esprit de Naruto. Le chakra des défunts pouvait rester en attente pendant un long moment, mais Hanabi était peut-être tout de même morte depuis trop longtemps. Que se passerait-il si jamais il ne restait plus la moindre trace de son chakra pour la technique? Et maintenant qu'il y pensait : combien de temps la technique durerait-elle? Une journée? Un mois? Un an? Cent ans? Et si jamais Naruto devait réutiliser la technique pour invoquer de nouveau le clone d'Hanabi, est-ce qu'elle conserverait les nouveaux souvenirs qu'ils auraient créés, ou bien faudrait-il tout recommencer à zéro à chaque fois?

Tandis que son esprit était en train de s'emballer, Naruto se permit de prendre un court instant pour effectuer une introspection et il fut dégoûté par ce qu'il découvrit. Il était présentement en train d'envisager, avec joie et enthousiasme, l'idée de mutiler et prendre possession de l'âme d'un humain pour en faire une réplique tordue de celle d'Hanabi. Pire encore : il était même en train de considérer l'option de le refaire encore et encore si jamais cela s'avérait nécessaire. Allait-il se mettre à pourchasser les criminels en s'arrogant le droit de vie ou de mort? En fait, ce n'était même pas une question de vie ou de mort ; cette technique relevait du domaine de l'annihilation pure et simple de ce qui faisait qu'un être humain _était_ un être humain.

Peu importe à quoi ressemblerait le clone d'Hanabi engendré par cette technique, si une chose était certaine, c'était que ce clone allait le tuer aussitôt qu'il apprendrait comment il était venu au monde. Jamais Hanabi — ou un clone d'Hanabi — n'accepterait que quelqu'un souffre pour elle et il était fort probable qu'elle se mette à haïr Naruto si jamais il commettait un acte si barbare. Et dire que quelques secondes plus tôt il avait été sur le point d'accepter le marché d'Orochimaru! Si la technique que le sannin avait promise avait véritablement fonctionné comme il l'avait dit — c'est-à-dire qu'elle pouvait ramener les morts parmi les vivants —, Naruto aurait littéralement supplié à genoux l'homme de lui apprendre comment elle fonctionnait. Mais la réalité était tout autre.

Et quel genre d'homme Naruto avait-il était sur le point d'aider? Combien de fois Orochimaru avait-il utilisé cette habileté depuis qu'il l'avait acquise? Le sannin ne semblait pas le moins du monde ressentir le moindre remord d'avoir été obligé de l'utiliser pour une simple démonstration, et Naruto était certain que l'homme à la peau blanche ne s'était même pas limité à utiliser des criminels en tant que sacrifice. Cette technique était une véritable abomination — un acte d'une cruauté difficilement égalable — et pourtant, Naruto ne pouvait même pas dire si la technique ou Orochimaru, son utilisateur, était le pire mal. Le blond centenaire avait peut-être bien renoncé à l'idée de tuer les criminels simplement parce qu'ils le méritaient, et il avait beau détester l'idée même de tuer, Naruto était bien obligé d'admettre qu'Anko avait raison lorsqu'elle disait qu'Orochimaru _devait_ être mis six pieds sous terre.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de lui poser la moindre question ; je suis convaincu. », dit alors Naruto, reprenant la discussion là où elle avait été laissée. Même si tout le processus mental d'analyser les tenants et les aboutissants de la technique avait été très court, le blond savait tout de même que le silence commençait à s'étirer de façon inhabituelle, alors il avait décidé de reprendre la parole pour empêcher qu'Orochimaru ne devienne suspicieux. « Enseigne-moi le reste de la technique et je vais te donner tout ce que tu voudras. »

« Je vais t'enseigner le reste de la technique et tu vas me donner tout ce que je veux, mais pas exactement dans cet ordre-là. », contredit Orochimaru. « Je t'ai promis que j'allais te montrer la base de ma technique en premier, et j'ai respecté ma parole. Si tu prends le temps d'étudier la question, je suis même certain qu'avec suffisamment de temps, tu pourrais la reproduire sans même que je n'aie à te dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas prêt à courir le risque que notre association se termine de la même façon que mon association avec l'Akatsuki. Je _vais_ obtenir quelque chose en retour pour mes efforts. Donne-moi au moins la base pour ta technique d'immortalité, et _ensuite_ on pourra argumenter pour savoir qui expliquera sa technique plus en détails en premier. »

Parfait. Orochimaru semblait avoir mordu à l'hameçon. Mais peut-être que Naruto ferait mieux de tout simplement attaquer l'homme immédiatement et mettre un terme à ses jours lui-même. Anko n'avait jamais dit qu'elle était près du niveau de son ancien sensei, alors elle serait probablement plus une nuisance qu'autre chose. Mais de l'autre côté, il était indéniable qu'elle connaissait Orochimaru bien mieux que Naruto, et ses connaissances, plus que sa force, pourraient être utiles. Particulièrement si Naruto était supposé affronter Orochimaru _ET_ le premier Hokage en personne. Le blond centenaire avait entendu dire que le Shodaime Hokage n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Et c'était sans parler du subalterne qui rôdait toujours autour de la clairière, n'attendant certainement qu'un signe de la part de son maître pour attaquer. Si Orochimaru avait jugé que ce "Kabuto" était suffisant comme garde du corps, c'était que l'homme dissimulé à l'orée de la clairière devait être plutôt fort et habile.

« Très bien. », fit finalement semblant d'accepter Naruto, faisant tout son possible pour sembler réticent à cette idée afin qu'Orochimaru continue de croire au subterfuge. « Cependant, certains ingrédients sont nécessaires pour que ma technique d'immortalité fonctionne ; des ingrédients que je n'ai délibérément pas apportés avec moi au cas où tout ça tournerait mal. Tu n'es pas le seul qui manquait de confiance. Si tu avais simplement décidé de me tuer, je ne voulais pas qu'un indice aussi important se retrouve sur mon cadavre. »

« Si tu me dis quels sont ces fameux ingrédients, je peux les avoir assemblés d'ici deux heures ; trois, au maximum. », offrit le sannin avec un éclat avide dans les yeux.

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. », répondit plutôt le blond. « Je les ai déjà rassemblés moi-même en prévision de notre échange. Il me suffit d'aller les chercher là où je les ai dissimulés. On devrait se séparer et se retrouver dans une demi-heure. Je suggère aussi qu'on choisisse un endroit différent. Ta petit démonstration impliquait l'émanation d'une grande quantité de chakra et je détesterais avoir de la mauvaise compagnie si jamais quelqu'un venait investiguer pour voir ce qui était à l'origine de ce déploiement de puissance. »

« Excellent. », accepta immédiatement le sannin. « Il y a une autre clairière située à environ 2 kilomètres d'ici. Elle se trouve au Nord-Ouest de notre position actuelle. »

« On se revoit là-bas dans ce cas. », conclut Naruto avant de s'élancer en direction de l'endroit où Anko était supposée l'attendre. Le dernier combat de Naruto contre Orochimaru s'était plutôt bien déroulé, mais le blond se doutait très bien que le sannin n'avait pas donné tout ce qu'il avait lors de leur dernière rencontre. Ça tombait bien, parce que Naruto aussi lui réservait quelques surprises…

XxxXxxX

Elle avait attendu suffisamment longtemps pour que les quatre Jonin qui avaient accepté d'approcher Naruto aient eu le temps de le confronter. Puisqu'elle n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles, Naruko ne pouvait plus inventer d'excuses pour retarder l'inévitable. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était présentement en train de s'approcher du bureau de Minato.

« Que fais-tu ici, Naruko? », demanda soudainement Kushina ; la femme s'était approchée silencieusement de la blonde par en arrière. Lorsque la Genin se retourna pour faire face à l'Uzumaki, la conjointe de l'Hokage put enfin voir dans quel état de détresse se trouvait sa jeune élève et elle commença à s'inquiéter. « Tout va bien? As-tu un problème? »

« En fait…j'espérais justement parler avec Minato-sensei à ce sujet. », répondit la jeune Genin sur un ton faible.

« Il a dû s'absenter pour un moment pour aller s'occuper d'un problème urgent. », l'informa obligeamment la femme aux cheveux rouges. « Mais tu sais que tu peux me dire absolument tout, n'est-ce pas? »

Naruko n'était pas trop contente d'apprendre que l'Hokage avait dû quitter pour "aller s'occuper d'un problème urgent", parce que les chances que ce "problème" ne soit pas relié à Naruto étaient pratiquement nulles. Et si vraiment il y avait un problème qui nécessitait l'intervention de Minato en personne, ça signifiait que la rencontre entre Naruto et les quatre Jonin s'était mal déroulée.

« Oui, je sais. », répondit tout de même Naruko. Elle n'était pas vraiment _plus_ réticente à l'idée d'expliquer la situation à Kushina qu'à Minato.

« Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas dans le bureau de Minato pour pouvoir avoir un peu d'intimité pour parler? », suggéra Kushina en ouvrant la porte dudit bureau.

Lorsque la porte fut refermée derrière Naruko, la blonde trouva qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas capable de trouver le courage de commencer à parler. Cette discussion allait être encore plus éprouvante que celle avec Shikamaru, parce que l'opinion de Kushina était bien plus importante que celle du Nara aux yeux de Naruko. Mais peu importe à quel point elle voudrait pouvoir disparaître et ne jamais devoir révéler son secret, la blonde savait qu'elle allait un jour où l'autre tout révéler, alors aussi bien en finir tout de suite. Rassemblant tout son courage, Naruko débuta son explication, parlant à toute vitesse, prenant à peine le temps d'une pause pour reprendre son souffle avant de poursuivre.

Elle révéla que Naruto était beaucoup _beaucoup_ plus vieux qu'il ne semblait l'être. Elle expliqua qu'elle avait été créée par Naruto. Elle admit que Naruto avait été celui qui avait tenté de s'infiltrer dans Konoha près d'une décennie plus tôt, confirmant que c'était Naruto qui avait combattu avec Minato à deux reprises lors desdites tentatives d'infiltration. Puis, lorsqu'elle eut terminé cette partie de l'explication, elle se lança dans l'explication du marché que Naruto avait conclu avec Orochimaru. Mais même si elle révéla quantité d'informations, Naruko ne révéla pas _tout_ non plus. Elle ne révéla pas qu'elle avait au départ tous les souvenirs et toutes les connaissances de Naruto. Naruko n'aborda pas vraiment non plus la vie de Naruto avant son arrivée à Konoha puisque ça ne semblait pas vraiment pertinent. Mais elle souligna le fait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas confronter Naruto dans le but de le soumettre ou de le tuer, parce qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire et qu'il ne fallait pas le pousser à utiliser le chakra des Biju. Elle mit l'accent sur le fait que Naruto était en quelques sortes le jinchuriki ultime. Elle appuya sur le fait qu'un jinchuriki traditionnel était considéré comme une arme de destruction massive simplement parce qu'il pouvait accéder au chakra de _l'unique_ Biju qui résidait en lui. Puis, elle insista sur le fait que Naruto pouvait utiliser l'énergie des _neuf_ Biju _simultanément_, ce qui le rendait virtuellement invincible. Si Naruko avait autant insisté sur la force de Naruto, c'était surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que les personnes qui comptaient pour elle — Naruto, Minato, Hinata, Kushina, tous les habitants de Konoha — soient obligés de faire face à des problèmes. Et le dernier point qu'elle ne révéla pas à Kushina fut le fait qu'elle allait bientôt mourir à cause d'une défectuosité de son corps artificiel.

Durant tout le temps que dura le monologue de Naruko, Kushina écouta attentivement sans prendre la parole une seule fois, quoique ce dernier détail était probablement dû au fait que la blonde ne lui laissa pas la moindre opportunité de dire quoi que ce soit considérant le rythme auquel elle avait débité tous ces détails. Mais même si Kushina restait muette, Naruko pouvait aisément lire la surprise et le choc sur le visage de son interlocutrice. Considérant la vitesse à laquelle elle avait parlé, Naruko arriva rapidement à court de choses à révéler, alors elle retomba dans le silence, attendant la réaction de la femme avec une anxiété grandissante.

« Je suis impressionnée que tu m'aies dit tout ça. », se fit finalement entendre la voix de l'Uzumaki, surprenant Naruko autant de par la nature calme et sereine de sa réponse que par le sourire rassurant qui ornait le visage de Kushina. « Selon ce que j'ai compris, tu as littéralement passé toute ta vie à Konoha. Ce n'est pas difficile d'imaginer que tu as développé un puissant sentiment d'appartenance envers le village. Tu es selon moi aussi attachée à Konoha que n'importe quel autre citoyen. »

« Vous n'avez pas peur que tout ça ne soit qu'une tactique pour vous faire baisser votre garde? », questionna Naruko, ne se permettant pas vraiment de croire que les choses se passaient aussi bien.

« Ta victoire contre Sasuke t'a peut-être fait enfler la tête après tout… »,  
répondit Kushina avec un sourire amusé, se moquant gentiment de son élève. « Parce que tu ne devrais pas penser que tu pourrais passer autant de temps en compagnie de Minato ou de moi-même, deux ninjas très expérimentés, sans qu'on ne se fasse une idée plutôt exacte de ta personnalité profonde. Pour faire simple : je te fais confiance. Si tu dis que tu es loyale envers Konoha, alors pour moi, tu _es_ loyale envers Konoha. Point à la ligne. »

« Oui, je suis loyale. », assura rapidement Naruko. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si Minato-sensei n'est pas du même avis que vous? Et même si jamais il me faisait confiance comme vous, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est l'Hokage. Peut-il courir le risque de me laisser libre alors que la possibilité que je sois une espionne est tout à fait plausible? »

« Tu peux te fier à moi : il ne peut pas courir le risque de ne _pas_ te laisser libre. », contredit Kushina avec assurance. « Parce que sinon, il aurait affaire à moi. N'est-ce pas, chéri? »

En réponse à cette question qui semblait sortie de n'importe où, Minato en personne ouvrit la porte de son bureau avec un petit air penaud.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là? », questionna Naruko avec surprise, n'ayant absolument pas remarquée l'arrivée de l'Hokage. C'était bien la preuve qu'elle avait perdu toutes les habiletés que Naruto lui avait léguées ; elle savait que personne n'aurait jamais pu le prendre _lui _de court.

« Depuis le début je crois. », répondit le blond. « Et je suis du même avis que ma merveilleuse épouse. Je te fais totalement confiance. Ce serait hypocrite de ma part de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je suis moi-même un clone sorti d'un des laboratoires d'Orochimaru et pourtant je suis pleinement loyal envers Konoha ; tu es un clone de Naruto, mais je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle tu ne pourrais pas être tout aussi loyale que moi envers notre village. Il semblerait bien que nous soyons tous les deux venus au monde d'une façon loin d'être naturelle. Et même si je ne fais pas vraiment confiance à Naruto malgré ce que tu dis, je préfèrerais de beaucoup devoir m'en remettre à lui plutôt qu'à Orochimaru. Et justement, parlant de tout ça… » Le Yondaime se tourna vers sa femme et lui donna un regard agacé, « Je crois que ça prouve hors de tout doute que ni Naruto ni Naruko ne sont mes enfants, non? »

Kushina eut au moins la décence de rougir, embarrassée par les paroles de l'Hokage. Mais même si elle reconnaissait en elle-même qu'elle s'était trompée, elle ne l'admettrait jamais devant son époux, « Voyons! C'était une erreur tout à fait légitime! N'importe qui aurait réagi comme moi. Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'en tenir rigueur toute notre vie?! Je pensais que tu étais un homme bon! »

Naruko ne put empêcher un petit rire de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, libérant la pression et le stress qui l'avaient assaillie depuis qu'elle avait décidé qu'elle allait devoir se confier à Kushina et Minato. Et dire que juste avant d'arriver dans ce bureau, elle avait été sur le bord de la dépression nerveuse! Elle était tellement chanceuse d'être entourée par de si merveilleuses personnes.

Minato, pour sa part, poussa un soupir devant les simagrées de la femme en secouant la tête avec amusement avant de se retourner vers Naruko. « Si tu veux savoir, Naruto est parvenu à échapper à Asuma, Shikaku, Inoichi et Choza. », révéla alors le Yondaime, ce qui ne surpris pas vraiment Naruko qui s'attendait à un résultat semblable. « Il y a eu une courte altercation, mais personne n'a été blessé. J'ai interrogé tous ceux qui étaient impliqués et je sais que tu essayais simplement de régler ce problème sans qu'on ait à avoir recours à la violence. Et qui sait? Peut-être que ça aurait pu fonctionner si Sasuke n'avait pas interrompu leur conversation? »

Naruko fut soulagée d'entendre cette nouvelle. Elle ne souhaitait vraiment pas que Naruto ait des problèmes. En fait, c'était plutôt le contraire ; elle espérait que tout se passerait bien pour lui, même si elle était en total désaccord avec sa décision de s'associer avec Orochimaru. En plus, c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait finalement trouvé le courage de tout révéler à Minato et à Kushina, alors elle lui devait une fière chandelle.

Naruko ne pouvait qu'espérer que Naruto trouverait lui aussi un endroit où il serait heureux de nouveau…

XxxXxxX

Anko sauta presque littéralement sur Naruto au moment même où elle le repéra, s'approchant de sa position. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu t'es enfin réveillé?! »

« Si par ça tu veux dire que je vais t'aider à tuer Orochimaru, alors la réponse est oui ; je me suis "réveillé". », répondit Naruto bien qu'il fut un peu dérangé par le regard d'extase qui apparut sur le visage de la femme lorsqu'il donna cette réponse.

« Parfait! Allons-y dans ce cas! », ordonna-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Attends un peu. Avant qu'on aille le confronter, je veux examiner quelque chose. », révéla Naruto. « J'ai remarqué qu'il y a un puissant chakra sur ton cou. Et ce chakra possède la même signature énergétique que le chakra d'Orochimaru. »

« Oh, tu veux sûrement parler de mon sceau maudit. », répliqua-t-elle avec un reniflement dégoûté. « Mais ce n'est pas un problème. Le Yondaime lui-même a placé un sceau de confinement autour du sceau maudit pour l'empêcher d'agir. Fais-moi confiance : tu ne remarqueras même pas sa présence. »

« Ça c'est ce que tu dis. », contredit le blond. « Mais je tiens à jeter un coup d'œil à ce "sceau maudit" ainsi qu'au sceau de confinement qui le retient. Les chances que tu puisses être manipulée par son intermédiaire sont trop élevées. »

« Okay, c'est bon, calme-toi! Tu peux regarder, mais dépêche-toi. », consentit-elle finalement après un court moment de silence. Elle fit demi-tour pour qu'il puisse examiner l'inscription qu'Orochimaru avait placée sur son coup toutes ces années plus tôt.

Il ne fallut qu'un seul regard pour que Naruto comprenne que ce sceau était une abomination à la hauteur de son créateur. Le sceau avait apparemment été désigné de telle sorte qu'il puisse siphonner le chakra d'Anko afin de s'auto-réparer si jamais quelqu'un essayait de le détruire. Et le sceau avait été lié de façon si rigoureuse à plusieurs parties importantes du système de circulation du chakra d'Anko qu'il serait presque impossible de le retirer sans tuer la femme au passage. La moindre intervention concernant ce sceau se devait d'être approchée avec une minutie digne des plus grands chirurgiens.

Et en plus, il n'était pas possible de simplement attendre que le sceau soit à court de chakra pour se réparer ; il aspirerait toute l'énergie vitale de la Mitarashi avant d'arrêter de se réparer. Et tandis que Naruto repassait le problème dans sa tête, l'examinant sous tous ses angles, il crut déceler une faille dans la nature même du système de d'autoréparation propre à ce sceau maudit. Une faille qu'il voulait exploiter parce qu'il était à peu près certain que le sceau de confinement qui empêchait le sceau d'agir de son propre chef n'empêcherait pas Orochimaru de l'activer à distance s'il le voulait.

« Okay, tu ferais vraiment mieux de me laisser arranger tout ça. », déclara-t-il finalement après son examen.

« Jamais de la vie. », rétorqua-t-elle avec fermeté tout en s'éloignant de lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas tenter quelque chose. « Tous les meilleurs maîtres du fuinjutsu de Konoha ont examiné ce sceau et ils sont tous arrivés à la même conclusion ; le sceau de confinement placé par le Yondaime est le moyen le plus sûr de contenir l'action du sceau maudit sans l'activer par inadvertance. Si tu essaies de le modifier ou de faire je ne sais quoi d'autre, tu risques de me tuer et je ne suis pas prête à mourir tant qu'Orochimaru ne reposera pas sous terre définitivement. »

« Je vais simplement renforcer le sceau de confinement d'une façon détournée. Le sceau maudit ne réagira pas à ce que je compte faire. », mentit-il, confiant en ses propres habiletés. Il n'était simplement pas certain qu'il serait en mesure de convaincre la Mitarashi de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, alors il valait mieux lui faire croire qu'il ne comptait que renforcer le sceau de confinement. « Écoute-moi bien, si tu ne me laisses pas faire, je vais t'assommer tout de suite et je te laisserai ici. J'irai confronter Orochimaru moi-même après, mais il n'est pas question que tu viennes simplement pour te faire tuer par un sceau avant même que tu n'aies eu le temps de combattre. C'est ce que tu veux? »

Elle le foudroya du regard, enragée qu'il ose ne serait-ce que suggéré une telle notion. Mais si elle croyait que Naruto allait abandonner sa position simplement parce qu'elle lui donnait un regard méchant, elle allait être drôlement déçue. La frustration d'Anko semblait continuer d'augmenter à mesure que leurs deux regards s'affrontaient.

« Bon sang! T'es tellement énervant! », s'exclama-t-elle enfin après presque une minute de leur duel visuel. Mais malgré cette exclamation, elle se rapprocha et se repositionna de telle sorte qu'il puisse facilement avoir accès à son sceau maudit. « Mais de toute façon, j'ai déjà décidé que j'allais jouer ma vie aujourd'hui, alors qu'est-ce qu'un peu plus de risque peut bien me faire, huh? »

Retirant un pot d'encre d'un sceau de rangement qu'il avait tracé sur sa veste, Naruto se mit au travail. Le sceau maudit réagirait à n'importe quelle attaque, mais Naruto ne comptait pas encore l'attaquer à proprement parler ; il comptait simplement ajouter quelques petites modifications au fonctionnement du sceau maudit. Et le sceau maudit ne réagirait sûrement pas à une modification de ce genre. Du moins, c'était la théorie, mais Naruto était confiant qu'elle était bonne.

« Tu écris sur moi? », s'exclama la Mitarashi avec surprise. « Tu n'utilises pas de mudras? Ça ne fait pas un peu vieux jeu? »

« C'est comme ça que j'ai appris. », se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules, et Anko décida de le laisser travailler en paix.

Puisque Naruto avait remarqué que le sceau maudit possédait plusieurs "racines" qui étaient insérées dans les méridiens d'Anko, ce qui lui permettait d'aspirer le chakra de la femme pour se régénérer s'il se faisait attaquer, tout ce que le blond avait à faire était d'ajouter quelques twists auxdites racines afin que le sceau utilise le chakra contenu dans la section dédiée aux réparations pour se réparer, ce qui lui causerait encore plus de dégâts. Alors qu'en temps normal le sceau avait accès à tout le chakra d'Anko pour contrer toute menace extérieure, Naruto s'était arrangé pour que le sceau ne puisse plus dépendre que de lui-même pour "s'auto-guérir".

Mais malgré ces modifications, le blond centenaire était presque certain que ça ne suffirait pas à complètement détruire la marque maudite, puisqu'il était littéralement impossible de modifier la trajectoire de _toutes_ les racines, alors le sceau avait toujours accès à une bonne partie du chakra de la Mitarashi. La prochaine étape était donc d'examiner la manière dont le chakra de la femme se déplaçait et d'utiliser une technique s'apparentant de très près au Juken pour bloquer le contact entre le sceau et le plus grand nombre de méridiens possible. De toute évidence, Naruto ne pouvait pas entièrement couper le contact entre Anko et sa marque maudite ; s'il arrêtait la circulation du chakra dans trop de méridiens, la femme mourrait aussi sûrement que s'il lui tranchait la tête. Mais malgré cet inconvénient mineur, cette méthode permettrait de considérablement restreindre la quantité de chakra à partir duquel le sceau pouvait s'approvisionner pour se réparer.

Vérifiant son travail une dernière fois pour s'assurer que tout était parfait, Naruto se dit qu'il serait temps de commencer à exterminer le sceau avant que la femme ne commence à se douter de quelque chose. N'utilisant même plus son encre et ses pinceaux comme médium, il se mit à concentrer son chakra sur la marque maudite, coupant les racines à leur base le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait sans blesser Anko. Le sceau maudit s'éveilla quasi instantanément et commença sans plus attendre à contrecarrer les efforts de Naruto, réparant toutes les racines qu'il détruisait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?! », s'écria Anko, remarquant de toute évidence pour la première fois qu'il ne se contentait pas simplement de "renforcer le sceau de confinement" comme il avait promis.

Malgré l'intervention de la femme, Naruto continua son assaut sur le sceau sans interrompre son travail acharné. Au départ, la marque maudit était en mesure de réparer les racines rompues aussi rapidement que Naruto parvenait à les couper et le blond avait commencé à penser qu'il avait surestimé ses habiletés et que le prix de son excès de confiance serait la vie de l'ancienne disciple d'Orochimaru. Puis soudainement, la première modification qu'avait apportée Naruto au sceau entra en fonction. La partie du sceau qui était responsable de réparer les dégâts subis par la marque se faisait dévorée par le sceau _lui-même_ en essayant de se réparer. Les dégâts créés de cette façon étaient aussi réparés, mais puisque le sceau devait se battre sur deux fronts en même temps tout en étant de moins en moins puissant…suffit de dire que Naruto se mit rapidement à faire des progrès fulgurants.

Et c'était sans compter sur le fait que, plus Naruto coupait de racines reliant le sceau à Anko et plus ledit sceau devait s'auto-cannibaliser pour se réparer. Pour tout dire,_ aussitôt_ que Naruto avait commencé à faire des progrès, tout était déjà dans la poche. Plus le blond faisait de dégâts au sceau et plus il devenait facile d'en faire de nouveaux, créant un cercle vicieux sans fin menant inexorablement vers la destruction de la marque maudite. Entre l'exclamation d'Anko et la disparition définitive du sceau, il ne s'écoula qu'une dizaine de secondes. Naruto s'empressa alors de rouvrir les méridiens qu'il avait clos, et le tour était joué!

« Elle…elle est partie! La marque est partie! », s'extasia Anko avec incrédulité. Naruto n'était même pas surpris que la femme l'ait remarqué tout de suite sans même avoir à regarder parce que le sceau était _tellement_ malveillant que sa présence à elle seule avait dû opprimer la femme depuis son apposition.

« Désolé d'avoir dû te mentir. », s'excusa Naruto. « Mais je ne voulais pas avoir à perdre du temps à te convaincre que j'étais capable de détruire la marque alors que tu semblais convaincue que j'échouerais. »

Selon ce qu'il connaissait de la personnalité de la femme, Naruto s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit furieuse qu'il lui ait menti de cette façon, mais elle semblait plutôt folle de joie. En fait, le blond était presque certain que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un véritable sourire sur le visage de la Mitarashi. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Naruto fut incontestablement la _manière _dont elle décida de manifester sa joie ; elle lui sauta dessus et plaqua sa bouche contre celle du blond avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il fut momentanément pris au dépourvu et gela sur place, mais il fit rapidement un bond vers l'arrière aussitôt qu'elle relâcha son emprise sur lui.

« Ne va surtout pas t'imaginer des choses! », rigola-t-elle en secouant un doigt en direction de Naruto. « Ce n'était que ma façon personnelle de te dire merci. Mais si tu as apprécié, je te suggère de t'assurer qu'Orochimaru ne s'en sorte pas vivant. J'ai plus de ces baisers en réserve si tu m'aides à le mettre six pieds sous terre. »

« Ouais…eh bien, je pense qu'on ferait mieux de nous concentrer sur le combat qui s'en vient plutôt que sur ce qu'on compte faire une fois que ce combat sera terminé. », s'éclipsa-t-il, souhaitant changer de sujet. Ce genre de gratitude n'était vraiment pas ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment. « Je suggère qu'on commence à se diriger vers le point de rendez-vous maintenant… »

Anko avait en fait encore plus hâte que Naruto de confronter son ancien maître, alors il n'eut pas besoin d'insister pour qu'ils se retrouvent en train de voler à toute allure à travers la forêt. Durant le trajet, Naruto pensa qu'il serait bien de l'avertir à quelques sujets, principalement au sujet de la présence de Kabuto mais surtout concernant la création de la copie-conforme du Shodaime Hokage. La femme grimaça en entendant cette nouvelle, mais elle semblait toujours autant déterminée à s'attaquer à Orochimaru, malgré ces deux gardes du corps imprévus.

Considérant la vitesse à laquelle le duo se déplaçait, il ne leur fallut que très peu de temps avant d'atteindre le lieu de rencontre. Naruto avait étendu ses sens le plus loin possible tout autant afin de parer à d'éventuels pièges que pour repérer la signature énergétique du sannin renégat. Repérer ce ninja légendaire se révéla plus aisé que prévu, mais Naruto supposa que c'était parce qu'Orochimaru n'avait aucune raison de vouloir dissimuler sa présence. Avec quelques mots chuchotés, le duo se sépara et Naruto s'approcha seul de la clairière, espérant prendre Orochimaru par surprise.

Aussi furtivement qu'il le pouvait, Naruto fit le tour de la clairière de façon à se retrouver dans l'angle mort d'Orochimaru et de l'ancien Hokage qui se tenait aux côtés de son créateur. Dégainant silencieusement son épée, Naruto disparut littéralement de l'endroit où il se trouvait avant de réapparaître une fraction de seconde plus tard à un mètre derrière le clone du Shodaime, espérant éliminer cette menace avant même que le combat ne soit réellement entamé. La combinaison de la vitesse fabuleuse de Naruto ainsi que de l'effet de surprise permit à son plan d'être couronné de succès et la lame de son épée traversa le corps d'Hashirama à la hauteur de la taille sans rencontrer la moindre difficulté, le coupant en deux parties distinctes en un clin d'œil.

« J'avais espéré que tu te montrerais plus raisonnable que cela… », révéla Orochimaru tout en se tournant vers le blond lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce qu'il s'était passé. Le sannin se déplaça alors rapidement sur le côté afin d'éviter une nuée de kunai qui se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où il se tenait un moment plus tôt. « Il semblerait cependant que mon ancienne élève soit parvenue à te monter contre moi. »

N'écoutant que d'une oreille très distraite le petit discours d'Orochimaru, Naruto préférait se concentrer sur les deux parties de l'homme qu'il venait de trancher en deux. La partie inférieure comportant les jambes s'était évaporée, mais elle était en train de se reformer, soudée à la partie supérieure du corps du Senju. Aussitôt que le fondateur de Konoha fut de nouveau en un seul morceau, il se remit sur pieds comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Il semblerait que ces abominations ne seraient pas aussi facilement tuées qu'un humain normal.

« Attention! » Le cri d'alerte d'Anko parvint aux oreilles de Naruto une fraction de seconde après que ses propres sens l'aient averti de la menace qui planait sur lui.

Le blond plusieurs fois centenaire fit un rapide bond sur le côté, tout juste à temps pour éviter un coup dévastateur de la part d'un homme aux cheveux gris arborant fièrement une armure dans un style similaire à celui de l'armure du Shodaime. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour reconnaître ce nouvel arrivant comme étant le propriétaire du second visage gravé dans le monument des Hokage. Ma-gni-fi-que! En plus d'avoir à vaincre un ninja de renom du calibre d'Orochimaru, Naruto et Anko avaient maintenant aussi à affronter deux anciens Hokage à l'origine de véritables légendes, des Hokage qui semblaient absolument invincibles, si Naruto pouvait se fier à la régénération du Shodaime Hokage. Et s'il pouvait aussi se fier à la férocité de l'attaque du Nidaime Hokage, ces clones invoqués de l'au-delà étaient tout à fait capables de se battre efficacement.

« Tu sais, je suis quelqu'un qui pardonne très facilement. », continua Orochimaru sur un ton confiant. « Je suis prêt à pardonner cette folie passagère si tu me donnes ce que je désire. »

« La seule chose qu'on va te donner, c'est une mort rapide! », s'écria Anko en sprintant en direction de son ancien mentor. « Et c'est déjà beaucoup plus que ce que tu mérites! »

L'assaut de la femme fut interrompu lorsque leur quatrième adversaire atterrit devant elle. Selon ce qu'il pouvait sentir, c'était le chakra de cet homme qu'il avait repéré plus tôt lorsqu'il avait rencontré Orochimaru dans l'autre clairière ; Kabuto.

« J'ai bien peur qu'Orochimaru-sama soit occupé pour l'instant. », sourit le subalterne du sannin. « Mais si tu veux absolument lui parler, laisse-moi un message et je lui en ferai part. Si ce n'est pas si pressant, je suis toujours disponible pour vous aider à patienter… »

Okay, alors la situation n'était toujours pas _si_ catastrophique. Naruto était littéralement le parfait adversaire pour les deux anciens Hokage. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait étudiée plus que toutes les autres au cours des siècles derniers, c'était la méthode pour séparer une âme de toute influence extérieure — comme l'emprise qu'exerçaient les Biju sur sa propre âme. Lorsque Naruto avait vu le Shodaime pour la première fois, il avait pris le temps d'examiner comment fonctionnait la base de la technique quand il avait voulu s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un tour de passe-passe d'Orochimaru, et le blond avait découvert que l'âme qui habitait ce corps était _loin_ d'être liée aussi fortement à ce monde que sa propre âme. Naruto n'avait pas encore la capacité de séparer son âme de celles des neuf Biju, mais ce n'était pas la même chose pour l'âme des deux hommes qui leur faisaient face.

En d'autres termes, si Naruto pouvait s'assoir pendant environ trente secondes avec n'importe lequel des deux anciens Hokage, il était certain qu'il pourrait sectionner le lien les enchaînant à la technique immonde d'Orochimaru. Donc, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de les convaincre de rester immobile durant une demi-minute et le tour était joué. Facile, n'est-ce pas? À la limite, il avait toujours l'option de les couper en petits morceaux pour _ensuite_ chercher à les séparer de l'influence de la technique pendant qu'ils se régénéraient.

Ayant ce plan en tête, Naruto se décida à attaquer de nouveau le Shodaime, décidé à le trancher en deux encore une fois comme lors de sa précédente attaque. Mais ce plan fut mis à rude épreuve puisque, sans l'élément de surprise du côté du blond plusieurs fois centenaire, l'homme aux cheveux brun foncé eut amplement le temps de faire apparaître un gigantesque arbre directement entre eux deux. Cet arbre était bien trop imposant pour que Naruto puisse espérer l'abattre rapidement, et il était si large qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en faire le tour, parce que son adversaire aurait le temps de lui préparer un piège de l'autre côté. Mais tant pis! Le Shodaime était peut-être bien un génie à son époque, mais Naruto ne faisait pas face au Shodaime Hokage en personne ; il ne s'agissait que d'une réplique qui ne possédait pas la même capacité de réflexion que l'original. L'arbre qu'il venait de créer était _beaucoup_ trop gros pour l'usage qu'il souhaitait en faire — bloquer l'attaque de Naruto — et ainsi, le tronc du végétal ne servait qu'à _séparer_ Naruto et Hashirama. De cette façon, Naruto pouvait faire demi-tour et se concentrer exclusivement sur le frère du premier Hokage. Mettant ce plan à exécution, le blond fut forcé d'éviter un jet d'eau bouillante, gracieuseté du Nidaime. Puis il s'élança en direction du second Hokage, balançant un puissant coup d'épée en direction de la tête de son adversaire.

Le Senju fit dévier l'arme avec l'armure qui couvrait son avant-bras. L'épée de Naruto traversa l'armure avant de s'immobiliser après s'être enfoncée d'une profondeur avoisinant les deux pouces dans la chair de son adversaire, mais comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la blessure était déjà en train de guérir avant même que Naruto ne commence à retirer son arme. Mais qu'importe ; aussi bien tirer profit de toutes les possibilités. Le blond enfonça rudement ses sens dans le corps de son opposant, cherchant et identifiant rapidement l'élément autour duquel était "entourée" l'âme originelle du Nidaime.

Aussitôt qu'il l'eut repéré, il commença à en déchirer des parties et il fut plaisamment surpris de remarquer que cette action semblait avoir pour effet secondaire d'immobiliser sa cible. Son plaisir fut cependant de bien courte durée puisqu'aussitôt qu'il eut commencé à faire des progrès, il fut obligé de sauté sur le côté afin d'éviter une attaque végétal qui sortait directement du sol sous ses pieds ; une douzaine de lances en bois — des lances très affutées — avaient surgi de la terre tout autour de lui.

Le blond se faufila dans une mince ouverture présente entre deux pics de bois, mais il fut forcé de trancher l'extrémité de certaines lances qui le pourchassèrent, semblant animées d'une volonté propre. Naruto était soulagé qu'Orochimaru semblait prêt à se contenter de regarder le combat sans intervenir, parce que les deux frères Senju semblaient se compléter parfaitement l'un l'autre et le blond savait qu'il faudrait qu'il leur donne toute son attention pour triompher de ce combat. Ça serait déjà suffisamment difficile d'immobiliser l'un des deux frères pour pouvoir éliminer l'autre sans _en plus_ avoir à s'occuper d'un ninja aussi puissant qu'Orochimaru. À moins que…

« Je suppose que tu ne pourrais pas te dépêcher un peu de ton côté? », cria le bond à l'intention d'Anko. « Je ne serais pas contre si tu pouvais m'offrir une diversion, tu sais? »

« Je suis plutôt occupée pour le moment! », retourna-t-elle en criant elle aussi pour couvrir les bruits des combats. « Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Prenant le temps de jeter un rapide coup d'œil en direction de sa coéquipière temporaire, Naruto remarqua que malgré ce qu'elle avait dit comme quoi elle "allait voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire", elle semblait en fait avoir de la difficulté à tenir tête à son propre unique adversaire. Kabuto était plus rapide qu'elle, son style de combat était plus adapté au combat corps-à-corps que celui de la femme, et le binoclard semblait même ne pas prendre ce combat au sérieux ; il semblait jouer avec la Mitarashi, lui laissant sciemment des ouvertures avant de lui donner une petite "tape" sur la main lorsqu'elle essayait d'en tirer parti. Naruto joua un instant avec l'idée d'aller prêter main forte à Anko, mais même cette courte distraction était de trop puisqu'un puissant dragon composé d'eau le percuta de plein fouet. Il fut propulsé vers l'arrière où il fut accueilli par une vague de ces lances de bois que semblait apprécier le Shodaime.

Malgré tous les efforts de Naruto qui lui permirent d'éviter de se faire transpercer trop sérieusement — comme, par exemple, à travers le cœur ou la tête —, le blond ne put éviter toutes les lances et il se fit transpercer directement à travers le biceps gauche. Parvenant enfin à se libérer de l'emprise du dragon d'eau, il coupa une des extrémités du pic en bois qui lui traversait le bras et il arracha le reste, ignorant la cuisante douleur qui lui remonta jusque dans la colonne vertébrale. La blessure se referma rapidement et proprement ; les deux frères Senju n'étaient pas les seuls possédants d'impressionnants pouvoirs de régénération.

Naruto reprit le combat sans délais supplémentaire, mais plus le temps passait, et plus les deux hommes qui avaient été invoqués par Orochimaru semblaient devenir intelligent ; ils réagissaient et combattaient de plus en plus comme un duo plutôt que comme deux entités séparées qui poursuivaient un même but, à savoir l'élimination de Naruto. Mais le blond n'était pas non plus en reste ; pour le moment, il était en mesure de repousser les attaques combinées de ses deux adversaires et, bien qu'il se fasse parfois toucher par un coup particulièrement rapide ou autre, Naruto parvenait aussi à frapper les deux immortels qui lui faisaient face. Mais d'un côté comme de l'autre, les blessures subies guérissaient en un clin d'œil, si bien que leurs vêtements étaient déchirés en plusieurs endroits, mais qu'aucune blessure n'était apparente. Mais plus le combat progressait et plus Naruto commençait à s'inquiéter. Tout d'abord, il ne savait pas comment Anko allait s'en sortir contre ce fameux Kabuto. Et surtout, même si Orochimaru n'interférait pas du tout durant tout le combat, Naruto commençait à croire que son combat contre les frères Senju ne prendrait jamais fin ; tous trois étaient immortels et virtuellement inépuisables. Même si Naruto utilisait le chakra des Biju, il n'aurait pas de meilleurs résultats puisque _n'importe quelle_ blessure subie par les deux anciens Hokage serait guérie.

« Tu voulais une diversion? Eh bien, en voilà une! », hurla soudainement Anko, attirant l'attention du blond sur de très nombreux serpents qui sortaient de la manche de la femme et qui poursuivaient le Nidaime. Le deuxième Hokage était obligé de courir en tous sens pour éviter l'assaut de la femme, ce qui faisait que le combat n'opposait pour le moment que Naruto et le Shodaime. Cette diversion pouvait très bien être exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour mettre un terme à la présence du premier Hokage dans ce monde!

Naruto avait déjà commencé à s'élancer en direction de l'utilisateur du mokuton lorsqu'il réalisa qu'en fait, Anko n'avait _pas_ terminé son combat et qu'elle lui offrait cette diversion au prix de sa propre sécurité. En effet, Naruto pouvait voir que Kabuto s'approchait à toute allure de la femme qui semblait ne pas vouloir éviter l'attaque, choisissant plutôt de concentrer exclusivement sur la diversion qu'elle lui donnait en accaparant l'attention du Nidaime. Si Naruto ne faisait rien, Anko se ferait tuer.

Modifiant instantanément sa trajectoire, le blond s'élança à toute vitesse vers la femme en détresse, espérant lui apporter son aide. Néanmoins, comme l'avait remarqué Naruto plus tôt au début du combat, Kabuto était _rapide_ et en plus, il était plus près d'Anko que Naruto ne l'était lui-même. Même en se déplaçant le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait, Naruto savait qu'il n'atteindrait jamais la femme à temps. Ne voyant pas d'autre choix, il invoqua une petite quantité du chakra des Biju — pas suffisamment pour qu'il devienne visible à l'œil nu, mais assez pour pouvoir décupler sa vitesse — et il disparut. En une fraction de seconde, il apparut aux côtés de la Mitarashi et il la poussa hors du chemin de la main luisante de chakra de Kabuto.

Puis, pivotant sur lui-même, Naruto enfonça son épée jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine du binoclard, perforant un poumon. Le blond ressentit un petit pincement au cœur puisqu'il ne voulait plus avoir à tuer qui que ce soit — il comptait faire une exception pour Orochimaru —, mais il savait que c'était nécessaire. Il devenait de plus en plus évident que s'il ne donnait pas tout ce qu'il avait, quelqu'un allait mourir et il était très probable que ce "quelqu'un" soit Anko. Retirant sa lame du torse de l'homme avec un bruit de succion répugnant, Naruto laissa le corps de Kabuto tomber au sol tout en retournant son attention sur les deux frères Senju.

Ces deux adversaires seraient _immensément_ plus difficiles à éliminer que Kabuto. Même si Naruto était plus fort que les deux en combat individuel et qu'il aurait probablement pu les battre tous les deux s'ils n'avaient pas été des clones qui pouvaient s'auto-guérir à volonté, les frères Senju étaient plus fort que lui dans ce combat un contre deux. Si les deux frères Senju n'avaient pas eu la protection offerte par la technique d'Orochimaru, ce combat aurait sûrement déjà été terminé — les blessures de Naruto seraient guéries, mais pas celles subies par les deux anciens Hokage. La seule raison pour laquelle il était toujours debout même après les avoir affronté pendant si longtemps était parce que, comme mentionné précédemment, il n'affrontait pas _vraiment_ les frères Senju mais bien des clones d'eux. Si Naruto les avait affronté cent ou cent dix ans plus tôt, il aurait pu leur tenir tête même en deux contre un en utilisant le chakra des Biju. Le problème, c'était que depuis que Naruto était sorti de son isolement dans la caverne pour chasser le Kyuubi, il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à utiliser le chakra des Biju de façon sécuritaire — c'était comme si les Biju eux-mêmes tentaient de l'empêcher d'utiliser leur énergie. Mais Naruto avait une autre théorie : il croyait que c'était en lien avec le fait que les Biju avaient pratiquement tous été scellés. Bref, la raison pour laquelle Naruto ne voulait pas trop utiliser le chakra des Biju lors de ce combat — et la raison pour laquelle il n'en avait utilisé qu'une petite quantité pour sauver Anko — était qu'il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle comme il lui était arrivé dans la caverne, près de huit siècles plus tôt, contre l'Akatsuki.

« Tu aurais dû éliminer Hashirama plutôt! », se plaignit soudainement Anko, tirant Naruto de ses pensées qui n'avaient pas leur place sur un champ de bataille. « C'est _lui _la plus grosse menace. Ne viens pas me dire que tu m'as demandé une diversion sans même avoir de plan pour les éliminer? », accusa-t-elle.

« Je suis parfaitement capable de les éliminer, merci beaucoup. », l'assura Naruto, un peu sèchement à cause de l'absence de gratitude de la part de la femme. « Je pensais seulement sur le coup que te sauver la vie était plus important. »

« C'est n'importe quoi! Déjà, je ne me laisserais jamais tuer par un idiot comme lui. Et ensuite, ma vie n'est pas importante ici ; ce qui importe, c'est _qu'Orochimaru_ meurt. Le reste, on s'en fout. », retourna Anko avec agacement. « Tu dois rester concentré sur _tes_ combats, okay? »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu es fâchée… », argumenta Naruto. « Tu es vivante et Kabuto est mort. Maintenant, tu es libre de m'offrir autant de diversion que tu veux. »

« Parfait, c'est ce que je vais faire. », conclut-elle en croisant les bras comme un enfant qui boude.

Aussitôt qu'ils eurent terminé leur petite conversation, ils virent ces agaçantes lances faites de bois qui semblaient être la marque de commerce d'Hashirama. Anko et Naruto sautèrent chacun de leur côté afin d'esquiver. Anko s'élança alors immédiatement en direction du Nidaime, mais aucune de ses attaques féroces ne portèrent leurs fruits ; elle était très clairement surclassée à tous les niveaux — vitesse, force physique, ninjutsu, adaptabilité, etc. Naruto était tenté d'aller l'aider une nouvelle fois, mais il _devait_ éliminer au moins un des deux, et Hashirama était maintenant isolé de son frère pour l'instant. Il avait même peur qu'Anko se retourne contre lui si jamais il gâchait une nouvelle opportunité comme celle-là. Tout ce que Naruto pouvait faire, c'était d'espérer qu'elle tiendrait le coup jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait terminé avec le Shodaime.

Avec cette pensée optimiste à l'esprit, Naruto s'élança en direction de l'utilisateur du mokuton, empruntant le chemin le plus direct qu'il pouvait, mais c'était difficile puisque l'homme à l'armure rouge essayait de lui bloquer le chemin. Naruto coupa avec son épée le plus grand nombre d'attaques que possible plutôt que de simplement contourner les arbres et branches qui poussaient dans son chemin et il se laissa même intentionnellement touché à quelques reprises pour ne pas avoir à dévier de sa trajectoire afin d'en finir le plus rapidement possible. Lorsqu'il arriva _enfin_ devant sa cible, il déploya ses sens à la recherche de l'âme appartenant à son vis-à-vis.

Aussitôt que le blond commença son travail qui consistait à libérer l'âme de son adversaire de l'emprise de la technique utilisée par Orochimaru, il eut l'heureuse surprise de constater que cette action avait toujours la particularité d'immobiliser le corps du clone. Travaillant le plus rapidement mais précisément possible, Naruto s'activa à sectionner le lien qui reliait son adversaire à ce monde, empêchant l'âme de continuer la possession du corps qui se trouvait devant lui. Il faisait de bons progrès, mais le processus était quand même trop lent au goût de Naruto puisque le temps lui-même était son ennemi ; il était probablement question de la vie d'Anko. Il avait été tellement déterminé à compléter sa tâche que lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de joie.

Naruto prit à peine le temps de s'assurer que le corps du Shodaime Hokage était bel et bien en train de se décomposer — sans se régénérer — avant de reporter son attention sur Anko et le combat qu'elle menait. Il la vit recevoir un douloureux coup de pied en plein visage qui l'envoya valser à travers les airs avant de s'écraser rudement sur le sol. La femme glissa sur la terre sur une distance de quelques mètres avant de réussir à renverser son corps pour positionner ses pieds de façon à ce qu'ils soient vers l'arrière, ce qui lui permit d'utiliser son momentum pour se relever. Le Nidaime était déjà en train de foncer vers Anko afin de poursuivre son assaut, mais Naruto s'était déjà positionné entre la femme et le Nidaime Hokage avant que l'homme ne puisse attaquer de nouveau.

Étendant de nouveau ses sens afin de repérer l'âme du dernier Senju, Naruto s'apprêtait à utiliser la même méthode qu'il avait employée contre Hashirama, mais il fut plutôt obligé de parer un vicieux coup d'épée, gracieuseté d'Orochimaru qui avait trouvé l'arme on ne sait trop où. Naruto se traita mentalement de tous les noms possibles ; quel idiot avait-il été d'avoir pratiquement oublié leur cible principale! Le blond avait à peine eu le temps de bloquer l'attaque du sannin, et si l'homme avait pris Anko pour cible plutôt que l'homme plusieurs fois centenaire, Naruto était presque certain qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour secourir la femme.

« Toute cette mascarade commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer. », déclara Orochimaru, son ton de voix ayant changé. Si au début du combat il semblait s'amuser, il semblait maintenant plutôt énervé par la situation. « Je t'offre pour la dernière fois de mettre un terme à cette folie avant que je ne mette moi-même un terme à tes jours. »

« Je vais devoir passer ma chance. », déclara fermement Naruto.

« La moitié de ceux qui sont de ton côté sont déjà morts. », fit remarqué Anko avec un sourire confiant. « Et l'autre moitié les suivra bien assez tôt, fais-moi confiance. »

« C'est dommage. », soupira Orochimaru en regardant Naruto, ignorant l'intervention de son ancien disciple. « Mais tant pis! Peut-être que ton cadavre saura m'apporter certaines réponses. »

Le combat qui suivit ces paroles — opposant Naruto et Anko à Orochimaru et Tobirama — débuta bien mieux que le combat opposant Naruto aux deux frères Senju. Tout d'abord, tant et aussi longtemps que Naruto et Anko se tenaient près d'Orochimaru, le Nidaime Hokage ne pouvait pas utiliser ses attaques aquatiques les plus puissantes de peur de frapper son invocateur sans le vouloir. Ensuite, Orochimaru et le Nidaime ne combattaient pas aussi bien ensemble que les deux frères Senju le faisaient ; ils n'avaient tout simplement pas l'expérience du style de combat de l'autre pour prédire les mouvements de leur coéquipier. Et finalement, Anko se révélait être plutôt utile.

Bien qu'elle soit — et de très loin — la moins puissante des quatre combattants, elle était tout de même assez bonne pour permettre à Naruto de respirer un peu. Le blond craignait tout le temps qu'elle se fasse tuer par le ricochet d'une technique plus puissante que les autres et il devait constamment être sur ses gardes au cas où il devrait intervenir pour lui apporter son aide, mais même avec ces deux points négatifs, la présence d'Anko dans ce combat était plus que la bienvenue. Bien sûr, elle concentrait pratiquement toutes ses attaques sur Orochimaru lui-même, mais considérant le fait que du venin n'aurait vraiment pas un grand effet sur l'Hokage immortel, cette tactique était probablement la meilleure…même si ce n'était probablement pas le raisonnement de la femme qui avait une vendetta personnelle contre le sannin.

Mais d'un autre côté, la présence d'Orochimaru, même s'il ne combattait pas aussi bien avec le Nidaime que le Shodaime l'avait fait, se révélait être plus que problématique puisque le sannin était capable de _raisonner_. Les frères Senju avaient agi comme de véritables marionnettes, mais Orochimaru pouvait utiliser plus promptement les failles dans la garde de son adversaire, il pouvait monter de meilleurs plans pour piéger son opposant, etc. Et le point le plus important : contrairement à la première partie du combat, Naruto n'était pas capable de séparer Orochimaru et le Nidaime, parce que le sannin s'arrangeait tout le temps pour contrecarrer tous les efforts du blond qui tentait de détruire le deuxième Hokage comme il avait détruit le premier Hokage. Mais pire encore était le fait que, malgré la grande qualité de sa lame, l'épée de Naruto commençait à être marquée par les coups de l'épée d'Orochimaru. Mais bon sang, en quoi était faite cette fichue lame?

Et cette réalité faisait que le temps était _de nouveau_ le pire ennemi de Naruto, parce que son épée serait brisée avant longtemps. Donc, en résumé, il ne parvenait pas à éloigner Orochimaru du Nidaime pour pouvoir libérer l'âme du second Hokage, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus continuer à affronter Orochimaru pendant encore trop longtemps de peur que son épée ne lui cède entre les mains. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une seule solution possible. Il allait devoir éliminer Orochimaru de l'équation. Et _vite_.

« Anko ; le Nidaime! », ordonna soudainement Naruto, et il fut soulagé qu'elle écoute son ordre ; il avait craint qu'elle ne veuille pas cesser son assaut contre son ancien maître.

Si Anko parvenait à lui donner quelques secondes seul à seul avec Orochimaru, Naruto était convaincu qu'il pourrait empêcher le sannin de leur nuire plus avant dans ce combat. Aussitôt que Naruto apparut devant l'homme à la peau d'un blanc surnaturel, le sannin donna un coup descendant de toutes ses forces avec son épée en direction du blond. Mais Naruto, plutôt que de bloquer complètement le coup en absorbant l'impact à l'aide de ses deux bras, ne tint la garde de son épée que de la main gauche, ne pouvant ainsi pas arrêter totalement l'attaque du sannin. La seule force physique de son bras gauche se révéla être insuffisante pour empêcher l'arme de son adversaire de poursuivre son mouvement et même en pliant les jambes pour se donner de l'espace supplémentaire, la force du coup d'Orochimaru força tout de même l'épée de Naruto à s'enfoncer profondément dans le haut de son épaule gauche. Un peu plus profondément et son bras aurait été séparé de son corps.

Naruto ignora la douleur du mieux qu'il put, ne pouvant se permettre d'être déconcentrer pour ce qu'il comptait faire. Il utilisa ses sens surentraînés et repéra les tenketsu dans les jambes du sannin. La main droite de Naruto devint floue tellement elle se déplaça rapidement et le blond eut le temps de bloquer un peu plus d'une douzaine de tenketsu avant que son adversaire n'ait le temps de réagir en faisant un bond vers l'arrière.

Le fait qu'Orochimaru se soit éloigné permit à Naruto de retirer sa propre épée de son épaule, ce qui permit alors à la blessure de se refermer, faisant disparaître la douleur. Orochimaru le regardait maintenant d'un œil plus méfiant que jamais. Plusieurs de ses tenketsu venaient de se faire sceller et en plus de cela, Naruto était toujours intact après une blessure aussi importante que celle-là. C'était à coup sûr un dur coup pour la confiance du sannin.

Naruto décida de profiter de cette opportunité pour s'élancer en direction d'Anko qui tentait toujours de repousser le Nidaime. Peut-être que la nouvelle méfiance d'Orochimaru permettrait enfin au blond d'avoir le temps nécessaire pour éliminer la menace posée par le second Hokage. Aussitôt qu'il fut suffisamment près de sa cible, il se mit au travail. Heureusement, le processus était encore plus rapide cette fois-ci puisqu'il avait de l'expérience avec le Shodaime. En moins d'une quinzaine de secondes, Naruto avait totalement coupée toute connexion entre l'âme du Senju et la technique d'Orochimaru.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas le laisser s'échapper! », cria soudainement Anko, attirant l'attention de Naruto sur le fait que le sannin était présentement en train de prendre la fuite. C'était pour ça qu'il avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour pouvoir travailler sur l'âme du Nidaime.

Mais heureusement, Anko n'avait pas été distraite et il semblerait qu'elle avait donné la chasse à son ancien sensei presque aussitôt qu'il avait commencé à se sauver. Des centaines et des centaines de serpents étaient sortis des deux manches de la femme, un peu comme lorsqu'elle avait fait la première diversion, mais en plus nombreux encore. Il était fort probable qu'elle voulait que ce soit la dernière attaque de ce combat.

Orochimaru démontra de nouveau son incommensurable agilité et sa stupéfiante flexibilité tandis qu'il zigzaguait et se faufilait entre les serpents qui l'attaquaient par milliers tout en découpant à l'aide de son épée les reptiles qui l'approchaient de trop près. En fait, Naruto était certain que le sannin se serait tiré de cette attaque sans la moindre égratignure si ce n'avait pas été des tenketsu bloqués dans ses jambes qui le ralentissaient. Mais malgré tout, aussitôt que le premier serpent réussi à le mordre sur l'avant-bras, c'était déjà fini. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, son corps en entier était couvert de reptiles, et chaque serpent avait enfoncé ses crocs dans son corps.

« Même pour toi, cette quantité de venin sera douloureuse! », se moqua méchamment Anko alors que Naruto se rapprochait d'elle.

« Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais! », hurla Orochimaru. Et ce qui se produisit après resta le moment le plus mémorable du combat.

Semblant sortir directement de la peau du sannin, un immense et monstrueux serpent blanc apparut ; le serpent était, d'une manière inexpliquée, bien plus grand que le corps originel d'Orochimaru. Le visage du serpent était en quelques points semblable à celui d'Orochimaru lui-même, et le corps du reptile semblait être fait de plus petits serpents qui se seraient agglutinés pour former ce titan.

Le créature souleva sa tête et s'élança en direction de Naruto. Cependant, à moins qu'Orochimaru ne tente de se faire passer pour plus faible qu'il ne l'était réellement sous cette forme, le serpent était bien moins rapide que le sannin l'avait été dans son corps humain. Naruto n'eut absolument aucun problème à éviter la charge du reptile, et Anko utilisa cette opportunité pour agripper l'épée d'Orochimaru qui trainait au sol. La femme courut alors en direction de son ancien sensei et coupa près d'un tiers de la queue du reptile. Aussitôt qu'elle eut coupé cette partie du corps de l'homme-serpent, son visage revêtit une expression de stupeur.

« Il libère une grande quantité de poison dans l'air. », cria-t-elle en direction de Naruto. « Ce n'est pas assez pour m'affecter, mais si j'étais toi, j'arrêterais de respirer… » Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Mais pour être honnête, considérant la vitesse à laquelle toute substance nuisible était purgée hors du système de Naruto, le blond serait probablement encore moins affecté que la Mitarashi par ce poison. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Naruto décida d'utiliser la même technique qu'il avait utilisée pour pouvoir respirer sous l'eau lors de son combat contre Kisame, créant ainsi une réserve constante d'air pur.

Naruto aurait dû savoir que le combat était loin d'être terminé, puisque la partie du corps d'Orochimaru qui avait été amputée était en train de _ramper _en direction du corps principal et, lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, les deux parties fusionnèrent pour ne former qu'un tout. Il était fort probable que toutes les blessures subies par l'homme-serpent seraient guéries de la même façon. Naruto ferait mieux de trouver une solution rapidement s'il voulait que ce combat se termine un jour. Le blond pluricentenaire se dirigea alors en direction d'Orochimaru et, se faufilant par la gauche, coupa le corps de l'homme presque exactement au même endroit qu'Anko l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt.

« C'est inutile! Peu importe combien de fois vous allez me blesser, je ne le remarquerai même pas! », railla le sannin. « Je suis immortel! Et mon poison sera suffisant pour vous tuer tous les deux. Oui, même toi, monsieur le supposé immortel! »

Naruto allait s'assurer que rien de tel ne se produirait. Cette fois, il porta une attention particulière au déplacement de la partie du corps qui avait été tranchée. Il semblerait bien que la queue amputée n'était pas complètement autonome ; elle réagissait à un flot constant de chakra qui émanait du corps principal d'Orochimaru. Peut-être même que la queue était contrôlée par Orochimaru de façon consciente. Mais peu importait l'origine du chakra qui agissait sur la queue amputée puisque Naruto pensait qu'il connaissait une technique qui pourrait régler ce problème de façon définitive.

« On verra si tu vas survivre quand tu vas être coupé en morceaux tellement petits que même toi tu ne pourras plus rien faire! », hurla Anko, se mettant alors au travail pour faire de sa menace une réalité.

Naruto la laissa faire tandis qu'il finalisait les détails dans sa tête. Lorsqu'enfin il crut qu'il avait tout bien considéré, il se dirigea en direction d'un des morceaux du corps d'Orochimaru qu'Anko avait tranché. Le morceau du corps de l'homme-serpent était à peu près aussi gros qu'un corps humain adulte et il glissait sur le sol en direction du sannin. Naruto sortit son encre et ses pinceaux et se mit au travail. Il traça de complexes sceaux sur le sol tout autour du morceau du corps d'Orochimaru et, lorsqu'il eut fini, il injecta son chakra dans ces glyphes, créant une barrière qui empêcherait le chakra de circuler dans un sens ou dans l'autre. La pièce de viande sur laquelle il était en train d'expérimenter cessa immédiatement tout mouvement. Naruto lui donna alors un coup de pied pour que la pièce de viande quitte la barrière anti chakra qu'il venait d'inventer et elle recommença aussitôt à ramper en direction du reste du corps.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Naruto s'élança en direction d'Anko qui tentait vainement de couper le massif corps de son ancien sensei plus rapidement que ce dernier parvenait à se reformer. Le blond évita une attaque éclaire de la part de la tête du serpent et trancha le cou de la créature immortelle. Il poussa alors la tête d'Orochimaru directement à l'intérieur de la barrière anti chakra qu'il avait déjà tracé sur le sol lors de son expérimentation. Instantanément, tous les autres morceaux du corps d'Orochimaru devinrent immobiles, surprenant Anko qui poussa une petite exclamation étonnée. Naruto se tourna alors en direction de la tête d'Orochimaru, s'apprêtant à le tuer pour de bon.

« Tu ne peux pas me tuer! », cria le sannin, son ton de voix révélant à quel point il était effrayé. « J'ai une armée. Pense au nombre de personnes qui mourront lorsque mes soldats voudront venger ma mort. Es-tu prêt à continuer ta vie avec toutes ces morts sur ta conscience? »

Naruto s'immobilisa lorsqu'il entendit cela. C'était vrai que Naruto n'avait pas voulu tuer l'homme au départ, et c'était aussi vrai que Naruto ne voulait pas créer une guerre. Mais malgré cela, il n'était pas prêt à simplement laisser le sannin partir comme un homme libre, alors le blond devait trouver un moyen pour retourner la tête du déserteur à Konoha tout en sachant qu'aussitôt que ladite tête quitterait la barrière anti chakra, tous les morceaux de son corps se remettraient à se déplacer et à les attaquer.

Naruto eut à peine le temps de commencer à réfléchir à une solution lorsque le problème fut réglé ; Anko venait d'apparaître près des deux hommes et elle transperça le crâne d'Orochimaru avec sa propre épée, Kusanagi. Elle retira alors l'arme de la tête du sannin avec un bruit de succion, et elle l'abaissa de nouveau pour poignarder son ancien sensei. Encore et encore et encore, faisant voler du sang dans toutes les directions avec des bouts de matière cérébrale.

« Anko! », réprimanda Naruto en secouant la tête. « Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça? »

« Une des choses à laquelle il n'était jamais bon était d'inspirer la loyauté. », s'expliqua la femme tout en continuant sa dégoutante tâche. « Ses hommes seront trop occupés à s'entretuer afin de décider de qui sera le nouveau chef pour penser à déclarer la guerre à qui que ce soit. »

Même si elle avait raison, Naruto n'était vraiment pas content qu'elle ait tué l'homme sans au moins lui en avoir parlé avant. Pour tout dire, le blond se foutait un peu que le sannin soit mort, mais ce qui l'indisposait était plutôt le fait qu'elle était prête à risquer la guerre en se basant sur ce qu'elle _croyait_ savoir à propos des subordonnés de son ancien sensei.

Pendant que Naruto avait été perdu dans ses pensées, Anko était finalement arrivé à la conclusion que la tête du sannin avait été découpée en des morceaux suffisamment petits et la femme avait, semblerait-il, décidé de brûler les restes de cette tête à l'aide d'un jutsu Katon. Lorsqu'elle eut réduit en cendre la tête de son ancien maître, elle se dirigea vers les autres morceaux de son corps et elle les brûla aussi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des cendres.

« Es-tu obligée de faire ça. », demanda Naruto avait irritation.

« Tu as vu ce que le monstre était capable de faire. », répondit-elle simplement. « Je ne serai pas certaine qu'il soit mort tant et aussi longtemps que toutes ses cellules n'auront pas été réduites en poussière. »

Naruto supposa qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'arguments contre, alors il la laissa continuer cette macabre tâche.

« Il aurait très certainement été plus prudent pour vous ne de pas avoir fait ça. », déclara soudainement Kabuto tout en se remettant lentement sur ses pieds. Naruto lui servit un regard étonné.

« Je ne t'avais pas transpercé un poumon avec mon épée toi? », lui demanda le blond, surpris par le fait que l'homme soit toujours vivant.

« Oui, et c'est pour ça qu'il m'a fallu autant de temps pour me guérir. », répondit le binoclard.

« Bon sang, y avait-il quelqu'un dans ce combat qui ne pouvait pas s'auto guérir et survivre à des blessures qui devraient être fatales? », questionna Naruto de façon rhétorique, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse.

« Je pense que je ne peux pas. », répondit néanmoins Anko en levant la main. « Mais je suis tellement bonne que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu à essayer. Et maintenant, tu vas m'aider à tuer cet idiot ou quoi? », continua-t-elle en désignant Kabuto d'un geste de la main.

« Il serait plus sage de me laisser partir. », argumenta l'ancien subalterne d'Orochimaru. « Anko a raison concernant la loyauté de la plupart des soldats d'Orochimaru-sama. Cependant, il n'était pas complètement dépourvu d'hommes lui étant totalement dévoué. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'ils pourraient faire en désespoir de cause. En échange de ma vie, je suis prêt à m'assurer qu'ils ne se tournent pas vers Konoha pour exercer leur vengeance, qu'en dites-vous? »

« Ou au contraire, tu pourrais très bien leur faire faire exactement le contraire de ce que tu promets. », fit remarque Anko, ne faisant pas confiance à l'espion.

« Je possède un esprit beaucoup trop pratique pour faire ça. », contra Kabuto. « Je ne vais certainement pas foncer dans la gueule du loup pour me faire tuer simplement pour venger mon ancien maître. J'ai mes propres buts, mes propres ambitions. Je suis même prêt à promettre de ne jamais lever la main sur Konoha dans le futur, si ça peut vous apaiser. »

« Comme si ta parole avait la moindre valeur! », cracha Anko avec dégoût avant de soulever l'épée qu'elle avait acquise lorsqu'Orochimaru avait quitté son enveloppe charnelle.

« Laisse-le partir. », intervint Naruto en mettant une main apaisante sur le bras gauche de la femme pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi. « S'il ne tient pas sa parole, je te promets que je vais personnellement le pourchasser pour lui faire regretter sa duperie. »

« …Bien. », accepta-t-elle avec réticence après un silence interminable. Puis, se tournant vers Kabuto, « Pars avant que je ne change d'avis. »

« Une sage décision. », commenta le binoclard en inclinant la tête avant de faire demi-tour et de s'enfoncer dans les bois.

Tandis qu'il le regardait partir, Naruto se demanda soudain si cette décision était réellement sage…

XxxXxxX

Fouillant une dernière fois la clairière, Anko fut enfin convaincue qu'il ne restait absolument plus rien du corps d'Orochimaru, une conclusion confirmée par les sens surdéveloppés de Naruto. Le sannin était bel et bien mort. Pour un court instant, la Mitarashi ressentit une profonde tristesse, mais elle oblitéra ce sentiment aussitôt qu'il apparut. C'était sûrement le poison qui demeurait toujours dans l'air. Ou peut-être que c'était de la tristesse due au fait qu'Orochimaru n'avait pas assez souffert?

Orochimaru était enfin mort. Tout le travail et tous les entraînements de ces dernières années avaient finalement porté leurs fruits. Oui, maintenant elle la ressentait ; la joie qu'elle aurait dû ressentir dès la mort de son ancien sensei. Elle était exaltée, enchantée par le décès du sannin. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré. Elle se foutait même qu'ils aient laissé ce Kabuto quitter la clairière en un seul morceau. Tout ce qui importait, c'était que le serpent lui-même était mort. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle éclata d'un rire retentissant aux accents fanatiques. Elle reçut un regard stupéfait de la part de Naruto, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire? Orochimaru était mort!

« On l'a fait! », s'écria-t-elle. « On l'a tué! »

Courant vers Naruto, elle essaya de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui donner un autre baiser comme plus tôt, avant le combat, mais lorsqu'elle sauta pour atterrir dans ses bras, il évita agilement son assaut, laissant la femme s'écraser lourdement au sol. Elle se releva avec irritation et remarqua que le blond avait le culot de sembler aussi soulagé que s'il venait tout juste d'éviter une attaque mortelle. Cette constatation, bien évidemment, ne plut _pas du tout_ à Anko.

« Quoi? Tu es trop bien pour moi, môsieur "pratiquement me faire couper le bras n'est qu'un inconvénient mineur"? », questionna la femme sur un ton menaçant.

« Ce n'est pas ça. », retourna Naruto pour apaiser la Mitarashi. « C'est juste que j'étais marié. Ce qu'Orochimaru m'avait promis, c'était de ressusciter mon épouse. Je ne suis simplement pas à l'aise à l'idée d'embrasser une autre femme. »

Wow, et comment Anko était-elle supposée répondre à ça sans passer pour une impétueuse égocentrique? Bon, d'habitude, l'image qu'avaient les autres d'elle ne dérangeait pas vraiment Anko, mais elle devait une fière chandelle au blond qui lui avait permis de tuer Orochimaru, alors elle avait pensé lui laisser un peu de répit pendant un jour ou deux avant de se remettre à le harceler.

« Ouais, admettons. », dit-elle d'un ton nonchalant. « Il est temps de rentrer à Konoha. »

« Okay. Alors je suppose que c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent? Je crois que mon voyage me mènera ailleurs. », répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Quoi?! », questionna-t-elle avec étonnement. « Mais pourquoi? »

Il était le premier gars qui semblait être un peu intéressant à Konoha et il voulait juste partir comme ça? Elle débordait quasi littéralement de questions à lui poser après avoir vu certaines des choses qu'il pouvait faire. Elle avait eu hâte de lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Vois-tu, je crois que je ne serais pas exactement le bienvenue à ton village. Pas après la façon dont je suis parti. », sourit-il sur un ton penaud tout en se frottant la nuque

« Oh, c'est juste ça? », s'enquit-elle, soulagé. « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu as agi comme tu l'as fait simplement parce que je t'ai convaincu de le faire. En tout cas, c'est la version officielle qui sera dans mon rapport. Le fait que je t'ai apporté mon aide pour t'échapper devrait être amplement suffisant pour que cette version soit acceptée. »

« Tu ne crois pas vraiment ce que tu dis, n'est-ce pas? », demanda Naruto. « Tu es vraiment naïve si tu crois que Minato ou les autres dirigeants du village vont gober cette histoire. »

« Mais on s'en fout qu'ils y croient ou non. », insista-t-elle. « On vient de _tuer Orochimaru_. Considérant ce fait, tu ne penses pas que c'est plutôt évident que tu ne travaillais _pas_ pour lui? Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont comme preuve contre toi? Sans parler du fait qu'on va être considéré comme des héros pour avoir éliminé la menace posée par Orochimaru. Tu peux me croire, personne au village ne va le pleurer. »

« Eh bien… », songea Naruto à voix haute. « J'avoue que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire pour le moment. Je suppose que je pourrais retourner à Konoha et voir comment les choses se présentent là-bas. Mais je t'avertis : je ne serai vraiment pas content si je dois quitter aussi précipitamment que la dernière fois. »

« Bah, je t'ai fait sortir de là une fois ; je peux le refaire. », se vanta-t-elle. « Et maintenant, allons-y! J'ai trop hâte de voir le visage des villageois lorsqu'on va recevoir nos médailles de la part de l'Hokage en personne… »

* * *

Et voilà!

Voici qui met un terme à ce combat légendaire. Vous avec probablement remarqué que le fonctionnement de l'Edo Tensei avait été quelque peu modifié. Mais c'était nécessaire pour le reste de l'histoire.

Oh, et n'allez surtout pas croire qu'il n'y aura plus d'action simplement parce que le cas Orochimaru a été réglé dans ce chapitre. N'oubliez pas qu'il reste l'Akatsuki qui veut contacter Naruto. Je pourrais donner d'autres exemples, mais je vais me contenter de dire que l'action est loin d'être terminée pour cette histoire. Malheureusement (ou heureusement, selon le point de vue), le prochain chapitre (le chapitre 15) sera le dernier chapitre que je publierai pour "Le Lien" avant un bon moment parce que je vais ensuite me concentrer sur l'écriture de "Une arme scellée". Je ne sais pas si vous allez être ravi ou déçu de cette nouvelle, mais c'est comme ça…

Bye bye…

P.S. Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, ce chapitre (chapitre 14 : Combat de vétérans) était en fait supposé être inclus dans le chapitre précédent (chapitre 13 : Une aide inattendue). Mais quand j'ai remarqué que si je combinais les deux chapitres ensemble ça me donnait un MÉGA chapitre de plus de 30 000 mots…eh bien, je me suis dit "Fais donc deux chapitre, Kath!" (Kath est mon surnom ; mon nom complet est Kathleen pour ceux que ça intéresse).


	15. Réunion au sommet

Je vous entend déjà dire "ENFIN"...Eh bien, bonne lecture

P.S. Désolée pour le retard...

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Réunion au sommet

Sasuke n'était pas, mais alors là, _pas du tout_ content d'avoir perdu deux combats en autant de jours. Mais au moins, sa fierté d'Uchiha avait été moins touchée parce que Naruto était parvenu à échapper à quatre Jonin avec apparemment autant d'efforts qu'il lui avait fallu pour vaincre Sasuke. Mais malgré tout, Sasuke _détestait_ passer pour un faible. Il aurait dû simplement attaquer sans avertissement ; s'il n'avait pas annoncé sa présence, s'il n'avait pas essayé de parlementer avec ce _Naruto_, les choses auraient pu être différentes. Avec le bénéfice de l'effet de surprise, il aurait peut-être pu au moins porter un coup au blond. Et comme le frère de Naruto travaillait avec Orochimaru, une attaque en traître n'était que ce qu'il méritait.

Mais le vrai problème avait été que Sasuke avait trop fait de rapprochements entre la relation entre Naruto et Naruko et sa propre relation avec Itachi. Surtout qu'avec une sœur comme Naruko, Naruto avait bien le droit de vouloir quitter le village…Mais plus sérieusement, la théorie de Sasuke était que Naruto travaillait avec le serpent depuis le tout début. Il avait entendu parler du fait que c'était le Yondaime lui-même qui avait amené Naruko à Konoha lorsqu'elle était une gamine.

Même si elle ne l'avait pas réalisé à ce moment-là, Naruko s'était très fort probablement enfuie d'un des laboratoires de recherche d'Orochimaru en personne. Alors Naruto avait été envoyé par le sannin afin de convaincre Naruko de retourner, mais elle avait refusé et, ce faisant, avait révélé les véritables motifs de Naruto. Sasuke aurait tellement voulu être présent lorsque Naruto avait appris que Naruko l'avait trahi. Le simple fait de voir le visage du blond lorsqu'il aurait appris cette nouvelle aurait presque suffit à faire oublier le fait que Naruto était parvenu à s'échapper.

Et maintenant, comme si toutes les humiliations que Sasuke avait subies n'étaient pas suffisantes, il fallait _en plus_ qu'Asuma vienne chez lui pour lui faire la morale _devant sa mère_. Mais au moins, même si la situation était absolument gênante, Sasuke pouvait s'amuser un peu en regardant Asuma essayer de lui faire la morale tout en essayant de ne laisser filtrer aucune information confidentielle. Mais le Sarutobi parlait depuis maintenant près de dix interminables minutes et il ne semblait pas près d'arriver à la fin de son monologue, alors l'amusement ainsi que la gêne se transformaient lentement mais sûrement en ennui profond.

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins? », questionna soudainement Asuma, ayant remarqué que Sasuke semblait perdu dans ses pensées. « Après ce que tu as fait, ça prend pas mal de culot pour manquer de respect envers un Jonin. »

« Selon ce que j'ai compris, il a fait tout ce qu'il a fait en pensant simplement au bien-être de cette fille, Naruko. », intervint Mikoto, la mère de Sasuke. « Je trouve que c'est une marque d'affection tout à fait adorable. »

Si Sasuke croyait que son humiliation était terminée, il avait extrêmement tort. Il grimaça en entendant les paroles de sa mère. Sans vouloir dire qu'il les appréciait en temps normal, les taquineries de sa mère n'étaient vraiment pas les bienvenues pour le moment. Mais au moins, la remarque de Mikoto eut le mérite de décrisper Asuma qui poussa un petit rire amusé. Mais en même temps, Sasuke n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose, puisque c'était de _lui_ que le Jonin riait.

« Qu'importe. », continua Asuma, essayant de retrouver son calme et son sérieux, mais n'y parvenant qu'à moitié. « Les actions de Sasuke ne sont pas simplement une petite erreur qui peut facilement être pardonnée. Il a très fort probablement ruiné une importante opération, et je peux vous _assurer_ qu'il y aura de graves conséquences à ses gestes. »

« Merci, Asuma, mais je vais prendre la relève maintenant. », se fit soudainement entendre la voix du Sandaime ; le troisième Hokage était entré silencieusement dans la maison sans que personne ne l'ait remarqué. Quoi que si Sasuke pouvait se fier au petit sourire amusé de sa mère, elle l'avait probablement remarqué avant qu'il n'arrive.

« Bien. », accepta le Jonin-sensei du nouveau trio Ino-Shika-Cho. « Mais ne sois pas trop gentil avec lui. »

« C'est de _mon_ élève dont il est question ici et tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir. Je vais le traiter comme bon me semble. », s'énerva le Sandaime avant de rapidement se calmer. « Pardonne-moi, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'emporter de la sorte. »

« Est-ce que tout va bien? », s'enquit le fils du Sandaime avec inquiétude. Il semblait tout aussi surpris que Sasuke par ce qu'avait dit Hiruzen, et surtout par le _ton_ employé.

« Tout va s'arranger, mais je te remercie pour ton inquiétude. », sourit tristement le Sandaime avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune des deux Uchiha présents. « Marche avec moi, Sasuke. »

Sasuke s'empressa d'obéir. Si le Sandaime en personne allait lui faire la morale, il préférait que ce soit dans un lieu un peu plus privé. Ils déambulèrent tous deux sur les terres des Uchiha avant de finalement s'arrêter dans un petit parc qui était présentement désert.

« Je suis sûr que tu as déjà eu plus que ta dose de sermon sur l'importance de suivre les ordres de la part de mon fils. », déclara finalement Le Professeur. « Bien sûr, ce sera consigné dans ton dossier, mais ça n'aura aucun réel impact sur ta carrière. Ton insubordination n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus ; ce sont plutôt les raisons qui t'ont poussé à l'insubordination. »

« Je voulais faire souffrir Orochimaru, peu importe comment je m'y prenais pour y arriver. », admit Sasuke sans réserve. « Ça devrait être une raison suffisante pour tout le monde. »

« Tu ne penses tout de même pas que Minato, le conseil, les ninjas en général, _moi_…tu ne penses tout de même pas que nous allions simplement ignorer la menace posée par Orochimaru? », demanda-t-il en fixant Sasuke. « Nous avons accès à plus d'informations de bien meilleure qualité que toi et je peux t'assurer que nous faisons toujours de notre mieux pour améliorer et protéger le village. Dis-moi, Sasuke…aurais-tu agi de la même façon si tu avais su que tes actes entraîneraient la mort d'innocent villageois? »

« Orochimaru est la cause d'immensément de morts à chaque jour qui passe. », retourna Sasuke avec belligérance, n'appréciant pas ce qu'essayait de dire son sensei. « J'ai bien de la difficulté à croire que blesser Orochimaru ne serait pas un avantage pour le village à plus ou moins long terme. »

« Tu sais qu'Orochimaru est un de mes anciens élèves, n'est-ce pas? », demanda alors le Sarutobi. « Mais ce que tu ne sais peut-être pas — ou du moins, tu ne l'as peut-être jamais considéré comme tel —, c'est qu'Orochimaru n'était pas cruel dès sa naissance. Lorsqu'il était sous ma tutelle, il était un garçon très brillant mais renfermé…un peu comme toi, Sasuke. Depuis tout le temps que je suis ninja, je peux te dire que j'ai vu un grand nombre de mes amis sombrer dans la débauche. J'ai réfléchi longuement afin de découvrir _pourquoi_ de si bonnes personnes s'abandonnaient à l'appel des ténèbres, et j'ai découvert un seul et unique point commun à tous ceux qui se sont laissés emportés par l'obscurité. Désires-tu connaître ce point commun, Sasuke? »

« Éclairez ma lanterne. », répliqua Sasuke, curieux sans vouloir l'admettre.

« Leurs liens avec leur village étaient trop faibles. », répondit le vieux et sage ninja. « Ceux qui sombrent dans les ténèbres peuvent suivre de nombreuses voies. Certains sont remplis de colère. D'autres ne peuvent ignorer leur haine envers le monde. D'autres encore deviennent simplement apathique envers l'univers. Pourtant, tous se sont mis à mettre leur propre bien, leur propre bénéfice avant celui des hommes, des femmes et des enfants qui les entouraient. »

« Même si vous n'êtes pas prêt à l'admettre, vous savez que le bien du village est très important pour mon frère, et pourtant, il est considéré comme l'un des plus dangereux criminels du bingo book. », argumenta Sasuke, éprouvant un plaisir malsain à pointer les erreurs dans la théorie de son sensei.

« Nous savons tous les deux que ce ne sont pas les liens d'Itachi avec le village qui l'ont forcés à devenir un déserteur. », répondit le légendaire Hokage sans hésitation aucune. « Et de toute façon, même si quelqu'un est mon ennemi, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est foncièrement mauvais si ses actions sont posées avec le bien-être d'un être aimé en tête. Tu comprendras plus tard que lorsque deux camps adverses s'affrontent, ce n'est jamais une question de bien ou de mal, mais bien une question de point de vue et de circonstances. »

Sasuke n'allait certainement pas l'admettre de vive voix, mais son professeur marquait un point. C'était parce qu'Itachi était trop attaché à son clan qu'il avait décidé de faire semblant de devenir un déserteur. La faute incombait à ceux qu'il tentait de protéger de leur propre imbécilité — les Uchiha — et à Orochimaru, bien sûr. Le seul homme que Sasuke ne pourrait jamais pardonner.

« Je sais que vous pensez que je suis en train de "succomber au côté obscur de la force" ou quelque chose comme ça, et je sais que vous espérez que votre petit discours à la crème me fera revenir "sur le chemin de la droiture". », déclara Sasuke, décidant d'arrêter cette mise en scène. « Si ça peut vous apaiser, je suis prêt à admettre que je ne pensais pas à qui que ce soit d'autre lorsque j'ai agis plus tôt aujourd'hui et que je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences de mes actions. Oui, c'était sûrement une erreur, mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était que justice soit rendue. Vous pouvez vous inquiéter quant au fait que mon objectif de tuer Orochimaru me transformera magiquement en le même type de monstre qu'il est, mais je _vais_ tuer Orochimaru. »

« Ce sera difficile, considérant le fait qu'il est déjà mort. », répliqua le Sarutobi. Sa voix était si brisée, son faciès si abattu que Sasuke ne put douter un seul instant qu'il s'agissait de la vérité. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle son sensei s'était emporté contre son fils plus tôt ; il avait de la difficulté à accepter la mort de son ancien élève.

« Quoi? », s'exclama Sasuke, ayant de la difficulté à exprimer une pensée plus éloquente. « Quand? Comment? »

« Il fut tué plus tôt aujourd'hui par le même homme que tu as tenté d'arrêter ; le même homme qui devait le rencontrer. », répondit douloureusement le vieil homme. « Imagine deux secondes : supposons que tu sois parvenu dans un monde parallèle à empêcher Naruto de rencontrer Orochimaru tel que convenu, Orochimaru serait encore en vie maintenant, libre de faire ce qu'il veut, _incluant_ tuer des innocents. J'ai estimé que te révéler ce fait serait bien plus efficace que n'importe lequel des sermons d'Asuma pour te faire comprendre la gravité des conséquences que l'insubordination peut entraîner. Il ne peut qu'être nuisible de désobéir à ceux qui comprennent mieux la situation que soi. »

Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment comment il se sentait à propos de toutes ces révélations. Il savait qu'il devrait être ravi que justice ait été rendue comme il le désirait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment d'incomplétude parce que tout s'était déroulé sans qu'il ne soit présent en personne. Et en plus, ces révélations entraînaient une tonne de nouvelles questions, la plus importante étant : avait-il eu tort de croire que Naruto était l'associé d'Orochimaru, ou bien les deux hommes s'étaient-ils battus à cause d'un différend qui était apparu lors de leur plus récente rencontre?.

« Pourquoi Naruto l'a-t-il tué? », voulut savoir le jeune Uchiha. « Est-ce que c'était le plan dès le départ? Est-ce que ce n'était qu'une énorme mise en scène? »

« Tu ne possèdes pas un rang suffisamment élevé pour te permettre t'avoir accès à ce genre de détails. », rétorqua Hiruzen. « Mais avec un peu de chance, tu tireras une leçon de ce que tes actions auraient pu entraîner et tu vas te mettre à réfléchir avant d'agir à l'avenir. Aussi, si tu es intelligent — ce dont je ne doute absolument pas —, tu auras appris que les conclusions qu'on tire en ne possédant pas toutes les informations sont souvent les mauvaises ; tu t'abstiendras donc de révéler ce que tu sais à propos de cette histoire à qui que ce soit. »

« Et comment suis-je supposé savoir ce qu'est la bonne décision à prendre si je ne sais même pas ce qu'il se passe autour de moi? », grogna Sasuke, agacé par le manque de réponse de la part de son sensei.

« Tu pourrais déjà commencer par ne pas t'inquiéter à propos de tout cela. », confia-t-il au jeune Genin. « Tu auras bien suffisamment de temps dans le futur pour t'inquiéter de ce genre de choses, crois-en mon expérience. Tu es jeune et la grande majeure partie de ta vie est devant toi. Apprends à vivre un peu. Trouves-toi un passe-temps, fais-toi des amis, tombes en amour. D'infinies possibilités s'ouvrent à toi ; il n'en tient qu'à toi de les saisir au vol. Ne te concentre pas si exclusivement sur un seul aspect de ta vie. Tu seras bien plus heureux si tu suis mon conseil, et c'est le meilleur moyen pour t'assurer de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs qu'Orochimaru. Et maintenant, je crois que je t'ai suffisamment fait entendre mon "discours à la crème" pour une journée, alors je te souhaite de passer une belle fin de journée. » Et avec ces dernières paroles, le Sandaime fit demi-tour et s'éloigna de son élève.

Quel conseil stupide. Sasuke était véritablement soulagé que sa mère n'ait pas entendu ce conseil. Il était certain qu'elle l'aurait pris à cœur et qu'elle l'aurait harceler indéfiniment pour qu'il "vive sa vie". Sasuke était un _ninja_. Il n'avait pas le temps de se faire des amis ou de perdre son temps avec une quelconque occupation ne servant aucun but. Il avait sûrement perdu contre Naruko parce qu'il avait été trop confiant en ses capacités, mais il était bien forcé d'admettre que sa rivale blonde était très douée. Si Sasuke perdait son temps à faire des choses inutiles comme se faire des amis, il pourrait peut-être même se faire distancer par Naruko. Il ne permettrait _jamais_ qu'une telle chose se produise. Non, leur prochain combat se conclurait très différemment.

XxxXxxX

Ino et Sakura avaient enfin réussi à retrouver Naruko ; elle déambulait simplement dans les rues du village. Mais les deux amies avaient appris autres choses lors de leur recherche pour trouver la blonde ; elles avaient entendu parler de l'évasion spectaculaire de Naruto qui était parvenu à semer quatre Jonin, incluant le père d'Ino. Lorsque Sakura et Ino avaient appris ce détail, elles avaient repris leur recherche avec plus de vigueur, craignant que Naruto ne s'en prenne à Naruko pour se venger de l'avoir trahi, alors elles avaient été très soulagées de retrouver la blonde sans la moindre égratignure.

À vrai dire, elle semblait beaucoup mieux aller que la dernière fois qu'Ino l'avait vue…mais il était impossible de savoir si elle allait _réellement_ mieux ou si elle ne faisait que masquer ses véritables émotions. Mais qu'importe, parce qu'Ino avait une liste interminable de questions qu'elle désirait poser à son amie.

« Alors? Qui est Naruto finalement? », débuta Ino sans le moindre préambule, ne prenant même pas la peine d'échanger les usuels "Salut, comment vas-tu?" "Bien et toi?" "Bien, merci." qui étaient pratiquement une tradition. « Je me fous de qui est son père, même le fils de Minato ne peut tout simplement _pas_ devenir aussi fort que Naruto juste en grandissant dans un temple. C'est _impossible._ »

« Hey, il a _réellement_ passé une bonne partie de sa vie dans un monastère. », répondit Naruko, clairement sur la défensive. « C'est juste qu'il n'a pas tout révélé de sa vie. »

« Ah oui? Et quelles parties sont restées cachées? », insista la Yamanaka. « Qui l'a entraîné? »

« C'est pas comme si je connaissais tous ses secrets, tu sais? », retourna Naruko avec agacement.

« Ouais, eh bien commence à raconter ce que tu sais. », ordonna Ino, loin d'être satisfaite par le fait que son amie tournait autour de la question. « Qu'est-ce que tu sais? Et pourquoi es-tu allée voir _Shikamaru_ plutôt qu'une de nous deux? »

« Arrête tout de suite ton stupide interrogatoire, Ino. », coupa sèchement Sakura. « Naruko n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça après tout ce qu'elle a vécu aujourd'hui. »

Ino réalisa honteusement que la rose avait raison. Mais le problème, c'était que la Yamanaka était dérangée par le fait que Naruko n'était pas venue les voir lorsqu'elle avait eu un problème. Et la seule raison que la blonde platine pouvait imaginer pour justifier un tel comportement était que Naruko leur cachait quelque chose. Mais bien qu'Ino soit agacée par cette réalité, ce sentiment devait faire bien pâle figure comparé aux montagnes russes émotionnelles qu'avait dû traverser l'autre blonde ces dernières heures et elle pouvait bien la laisser en paix cette fois-ci seulement. Bien sûr, ça ne signifiait pas qu'Ino avait abandonné l'idée de trouver réponses à ses questions, mais elle serait peut-être un peu moins agressive lors de son prochain "interrogatoire".

« Hey, Naruko! », se fit soudainement entendre la forte voix de Kiba qui courait vers les trois jeunes filles, Akamaru à ses côtés. Tournant la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, l'Inuzuka posa son regard sur Hinata qui le suivait, « Je te l'avais bien dit que je les retrouverais! Mon nez peut repérer n'importe quoi n'importe où! »

Ino n'était pas du tout contente que cette conversation privée ait été interrompue. La présence d'Hinata était la bienvenue, mais jamais les trois amies ne parviendraient à tirer quelque révélation que ce soit de Naruko si Kiba était là.

« Alors, as-tu entendu la nouvelle à propos de ton frère? », demanda Kiba avec enthousiasme, ce qui lui valut un petit coup derrière la tête, gracieuseté de cette agaçante de Sakura qui avait l'habitude de frapper des gens qui étaient plus fort qu'elle.

« Fais preuve d'un peu de considération, veux-tu? », s'agita la rose avec colère. « C'est un sujet sensible en ce moment. »

Kiba se marmonna à lui-même une réponse tout en se frottant le derrière de la tête. La réponse de l'Inuzuka fut prononcée à voix suffisamment basse pour qu'Ino ne parvienne pas à entendre tous les mots, mais les quelques mots qu'elle put entendre lui auraient sûrement valu un autre coup de la part de Sakura si elle les avait entendus.

« Euh…Je ne sais connais pas tous les détails de la situation. », commença la timide Hinata. « Mais je ne pense pas que Kiba savait qu'il ne devait pas parler de ce sujet. »

« Quoi? Et c'est quoi cette fameuse nouvelle dans ce cas? », questionna Naruko, clairement intéressée par ce que le jeune Genin aurait pu entendre.

« Eh bien, je me promenais gaiement dans le village lorsque j'ai remarqué un petit groupe d'ANBU qui semblait avoir une conversation drôlement agitée. », débuta Kiba, débitant son charabia avec entrain maintenant qu'il avait une audience. « Mon instinct hautement développé me disait qu'il serait bien de m'approcher subtilement de leur position et j'ai marché lentement à côté d'eux. Ils étaient sûrement encore plus concentrés que je ne le pensais parce qu'ils ne m'ont même pas entendu arriver. Ils auraient pourtant dû savoir qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer l'ouïe d'un Inuzuka. »

« Ouais, ouais, on a compris : tu espionnais une conversation privée. Viens-en aux choses sérieuses. », ordonna Ino avec impatience.

« Okay, mais ne soyez pas surprises si ce que j'ai à dire vous jette en bas de votre chaise…enfin, façon de parler. », répondit Kiba avec un grand sourire, pas le moins du monde découragé par l'intervention de la Yamanaka. « Orochimaru est mort. Naruto et cette belle Jonin de la deuxième portion de l'examen Chunin sont ceux qui l'ont tué. »

« Orochimaru est mort?! », répéta Naruko avec surprise tandis qu'Ino était toujours trop stupéfaite pour pouvoir parler.

Échapper à quelques Jonin était une chose, mais réussir à tuer un homme comme Orochimaru, même avec l'aide d'Anko, c'était d'un tout autre niveau. Mais qui était Naruto à la fin?

« Peut-être que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un piège élaboré pour duper Orochimaru? », suggéra Sakura avec espoir. « Vous voyez ce que je veux dire? Naruto devait faire croire à tous ses amis qu'il comptait trahir Konoha tout en s'assurant que le plus de monde soit au courant pour que ce soit plausible. Si c'est vraiment ça qui s'est passé, ton frère sera de retour dans le village en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Naruko! »

« Je dois découvrir tous les détails. », décida la blonde tout en faisant demi-tour pour s'éloigner, mais Ino lui agrippa la manche avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire plus d'un pas.

« Tu ne vas nulle part sans nous. », fit savoir la Yamanaka sur un ton qui laissait très clairement comprendre qu'elle n'accepterait pas de réponse négative.

« Très bien. », accepta Naruko en hochant la tête. « Mais on y va _tout de suite_. »

Relâchant la manche de Naruko, Ino lui emboîta le bas, rapidement suivie par les trois autres Genin — et le chien — présents.

XxxXxxX

Enfin, après d'incroyables efforts et manipulations politiques, Minato était certain qu'il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour préparer Konoha à résister à toutes les possibles répercutions de la mort d'Orochimaru. Heureusement, Kabuto semblait pour le moment vouloir tenir sa parole ; les ninjas que Minato avait envoyés pour espionner le départ des troupes d'Oto avaient rapporté que les ninjas du Son continuaient sur leur route, s'éloignant rapidement de Konoha, suivant leur nouveau dirigeant qui n'était nulle autre que Kabuto lui-même. S'ils conservaient cette vitesse de croisière, les ninjas d'Oto seraient complètement sortis du Pays du Feu sous peu. Et maintenant que Minato avait un peu de temps pour souffler, il était temps pour lui de rencontrer les deux instigateurs de tous ces problèmes. Signalant à un de ses ANBU personnels d'aller les chercher, Anko et Naruto pénétrèrent bientôt son bureau.

« Il était plus que temps que tu nous parles en personne! », se plaignit d'emblée la femme sans sembler le moins du monde concernée par la situation dans laquelle elle et son compagnon d'infortune se trouvaient présentement. Mais Minato s'attendait à ce genre de comportement de la part de la Mitarashi, alors il n'était pas terriblement surpris. « Je commençais vraiment à en avoir assez de raconter encore et encore la _même foutue histoire_. Un peu plus et j'aurais commencé à croire que tes hommes ne me croyaient pas… »

« Et ils font bien. », rétorqua le Yondaime avec fermeté. « Parce que _moi_, je ne te crois pas. Je suis supposé croire que tout ça était ton idée? Comment? Tu n'étais même pas au courant de la rencontre entre Naruto et Orochimaru, et Naruto n'avait aucune raison de te le dire. Oui, tu as probablement appris d'une manière ou d'une autre que Naruto comptait rencontrer Orochimaru et tu as probablement convaincu Naruto qu'il valait mieux tuer ton ancien sensei, mais c'était _après_ que Naruto ait accepté de le rencontrer dans le but de passer un pacte avec lui. Et ne pense pas qu'avoir tué Orochimaru effacera toutes tes erreurs. Tu n'as pas la _moindre_ idée de tous les problèmes que cette seule action irréfléchie aurait pu créer pour Konoha. Non seulement… »

« Hey! Arrête de raconter des conneries pareilles! », l'interrompit la femme avec colère. « Tu peux me traiter de menteuse pour tout le reste, mais la mort d'Orochimaru, toute cette opération, _ça vient de moi_! C'est _mon_ idée qui a tout mis en mouvement et c'est _ma_ main qui a mis fin aux jours du traître. Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser m'enlever ça. Et je te défie de me dire que la mort du serpent n'est pas la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée pour Konoha depuis des années. »

Bien qu'il n'appréciait pas l'interruption — et le ton sur lequel toute cette tirade avait été prononcée —, Minato ne pouvait faire autrement qu'être d'accord avec ce que la Jonin venait de dire. Considérant le fait que le combat s'était déroulé loin de Konoha et qu'il y avait un témoin — Kabuto —, Minato était à peu près certain que la pire possible réaction de la part des gens qui voudraient venger le sannin ne serait rien comparée à ce qu'Orochimaru tramait dans l'ombre. Mais ce qui inquiétait réellement le Yondaime étaient les retombées politiques et diplomatiques.

Tuer le dirigeant d'un pays "allié" — même si Oto et Konoha n'étaient pas des "alliés" à proprement parler — n'était vraiment pas quelque chose que le monde des ninjas traitait à la légère. Mais heureusement, dans ce cas, il y avait de nombreuses circonstances atténuantes dont les principales étaient facilement identifiables. Tout d'abord, Naruto n'était pas un _réel_ citoyen de Konoha, alors ses actions ne pourraient pas être retenues contre le village de la même façon que les actions d'un ninja de Konoha — comme Anko par exemple — le seraient. Et par chance, le seul ninja de Konoha qui avait été présent lors de l'altercation était Anko elle-même ; l'ancienne disciple d'Orochimaru, une disciple qui était reconnue pour sa haine sans limite envers le sannin renégat. Même en considérant la suspicion naturelle que les autres villages auraient envers toute affirmation officielle de la part de Konoha, il était très fort probable que tous seraient facilement convaincus que Naruto et Anko avaient agis de façon totalement indépendante de Konoha, particulièrement si le dirigeant d'Oto — Kabuto — ne contestait pas cette version des faits. Si tout se passait bien, le duo Anko/Naruto venait de rendre une immense faveur à Konoha.

« Même si c'est vrai, est-ce que tu penses que tout ça sera suffisant pour me convaincre d'accorder ma confiance à cet homme? », reprit le Yondaime en désignant Naruto d'un geste de la main, faisant référence au fait qu'elle proclamait être à l'origine de toute cette histoire. « Il n'a pas du tout démontré la moindre sympathie envers Konoha. Il ne nous veut peut-être pas de mal pour le moment, mais est-ce que ce sera toujours le cas lorsque le prochain psychopathe lui offrira de passer un marcher avec lui? »

« Écoute, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et pour être franc je ne t'aime pas vraiment non plus. Et je commence à en avoir assez de ce petit jeu de cache-cache que tu veux jouer avec moi. », intervint Naruto, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans le bureau. « Alors si tu veux que je parte, dis-le et je vais quitter à l'instant. À l'origine, je suis simplement venu à Konoha avec l'intention d'apprendre quelques petites choses, mais je doute qu'il me reste la moindre chance de mener ce plan à terme. Alors, je te le demande, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais rester ici? »

« J'aimerais justement discuté avec toi à ce sujet. », répondit Minato. « Mais j'aimerais que notre conversation soit privée. J'ai d'autres choses à te dire à toi aussi, Anko, mais notre conversation peu attendre. »

Le visage d'Anko se tordit en une grimace agacée à cause de ce renvoi nonchalant, mais pour une fois, elle ne fit pas le moindre commentaire et quitta la pièce, laissant les deux blonds seul à seul après avoir fermé la porte du bureau. Minato attendit jusqu'à ce que la Jonin soit _réellement _partie — à l'opposé de simplement cachée derrière la porte dans l'espoir d'espionner sa conversation avec Naruto — et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut convaincu qu'elle était loin qu'il se permit de rassembler ses pensées concernant le prochain sujet de conversation. À savoir : Naruto lui-même. Minato savait que son épouse faisait pleinement confiance à Naruko, sans la moindre réservation. C'était en partie à cause de cette nature si particulière qu'il l'aimait autant. Mais Minato, contrairement à Kushina, ne pouvait pas éliminer complètement le petit — minuscule — soupçon qui persistait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Naruko, même s'il ne l'avait pas dit à la Genin blonde elle-même.

S'il analysait la situation avec sang-froid, Minato savait qu'il y avait de très bonnes chances pour que Naruko soit tout aussi loyale que ce qu'elle proclamait ; si ce n'était pas le cas, la Genin s'était trompée de carrière parce que sa vocation était sans contredit celle d'une grande actrice. De plus, le fait qu'elle ait dénoncé son propre créateur — Naruto — semblait supporter cette théorie. Et un autre fait qui jouait en faveur de Naruko était que Naruto lui-même ne semblait pas de prime abord comme le type de personnes dont il fallait se méfier si on n'avait pas provoqué sa colère.

Naruto était un homme qui semblait encore plus jeune que Minato lui-même, mais qui était en fait âgé de plusieurs siècles. Naruto était une véritable légende historique — le Sage Inconnu — qui avait toujours été dépeinte comme étant pacifique grâce à ses écrits exempts de la moindre référence à la violence. Mais malgré cette inoffensivité apparente, il s'était révélé suffisamment fort pour tuer une légende comme Orochimaru alors que le sannin était épaulé par les deux premiers Hokage — des légendes en eux-mêmes.

Naruto était encore une énigme pour Minato et le Yondaime ne pouvait faire autrement que de transposer une partie de sa méfiance envers Naruto sur Naruko. Peut-être que toute cette histoire avait été un plan savamment élaboré dont le but était de faire croire à Minato que Naruko était totalement loyale? Un plan pour que la Genin gagne sa confiance? Bien sûr, le Namikaze savait que cette théorie était au mieux improbable. Le problème était qu'il y avait d'innombrables théories loufoques qui lui traversaient l'esprit à chaque seconde, toutes plus impossibles que la précédente, mais laissant malgré tout leurs impacts.

Mais ceci étant dit, si une chose était certaine de demeurer inchangée pour le reste de sa vie, c'était que _Minato_ _appréciait Naruko._ Il aimait la jeune fille qui était devenue une partie intégrante de Konoha et de son équipe. Même si un jour Naruko trahissait le village, Minato savait que ses sentiments demeureraient inchangés ; une théorie supportée par la réaction du Sandaime lorsqu'il avait appris la mort d'Orochimaru. Et la mort d'Orochimaru était justement le problème dont il était présentement question.

Minato revint soudainement à lui, quittant ses pensées, et il plongea son regard directement dans celui de son vis-à-vis. « Quelles sont tes intentions à l'égard de Naruko maintenant qu'elle t'a trahi en nous révélant ton plan? », lui demanda-t-il avec force.

« Oh? C'était elle? », retourna Naruto sur un ton qui semblait indiquer qu'il était sincèrement surpris. « Techniquement, je savais que ça ne pouvait être qu'elle parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qui était au courant, mais je commençais plutôt à penser que tu étais parvenu à l'apprendre d'une autre façon qui m'était totalement inconnue. À vrai dire, je ne croyais vraiment pas qu'elle serait capable de me trahir comme ça. »

« Ah oui? Parce que tu l'as créée pour qu'elle devienne ton outil? Ton esclave? », questionna Minato avec dégoût. « Tu ne l'as peut-être pas encore réalisé, mais tu sauras qu'elle est devenue une personne complètement différente en vivant à Konoha! »

« Oui, je crois que c'est assez évident. », acquiesça Naruto. « Mais même maintenant, j'ai vraiment de la difficulté à m'imaginer la raison de ce changement de personnalité. Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'elle t'a révélé en fait? »

« Je sais que tu es beaucoup plus vieux que tu voulais nous le faire croire. », répondit Minato. « Et je sais aussi que c'est toi — et non ton père — que j'ai combattu il y a sept ou huit ans. C'est à peu près tout. Mais maintenant, répond à ma question. Que comptes-tu faire concernant Naruko? Quelles sont tes intentions? »

« Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'on n'aura pas une conversation mouvementée. », répondit Naruto en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. « Tu comprends sûrement le fait que je ne sois pas trop content qu'elle ait trahi ma confiance en révélant plusieurs de mes secrets. Mais de l'autre côté, si tu as peur que je vais la tuer ou quelque chose du genre, c'est inutile. Je ne suis vraiment pas du type violent ; ce n'est pas mon style. »

Après un long moment, Minato releva la tête et le fixa dans les yeux. « Si c'est le cas…tu peux rester à Konoha. », informa le Yondaime.

« Quoi?! », s'exclama Naruto. « Tu cherches une bonne raison pour me foutre à la porte depuis longtemps et maintenant que tu en as une, tu veux que je reste? T'es pas un peu fou par hasard? »

« Je voulais que tu quittes Konoha lorsque je pensais que tu travaillais pour Orochimaru. », clarifia le Namikaze. « Je comprends un peu mieux tes dessins maintenant. Oui, il y a toujours le risque que tu t'associes un jour avec un de nos nombreux ennemis, mais ce risque est encore plus grand si tu es loin de Konoha, là où c'est plus facile de te rencontrer. Je pourrais aussi te condamner à purger une peine en prison, mais j'ai comme l'impression que même si on réussissait à t'emprisonner pendant quelques décennies, tu ne le remarquerais même pas. Mais je ne vais pas faire ça afin de te montrer de la gratitude pour le fait que tu n'as attaqué personne même quand tu étais toi-même attaqué, comme lorsque quatre de mes Jonin t'ont confronté un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. C'est sans parler du fait que si on te faisait emprisonner, tu serais plus enclin à aider les ennemis de Konoha dans le futur, et je ne veux pas d'ennemis supplémentaires. Surtout que si on en croit le récit de Naruko, ça ne serait pas une tâche très aisée de te capturer pour te soumettre… »

« J'apprécie l'hospitalité. », répondit Naruto. « Mais comme je viens de le dire, je ne suis même pas certain de vouloir rester à Konoha. »

« Crois-moi : je ne vais pas verser la moindre larme si tu décides de partir. », l'assura Minato, sa voix devenant plus glaciale. « Mais reste ici ou pars et ne reviens pas. Si tu ne fais que _penser_ à blesser Naruko ou qui que ce soit d'autre dans le village pour te venger, je te promets de te chasser moi-même et de m'assurer que tu ne puisses pas vivre pour regretter ton erreur. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? »

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Naruto. « Tu sais, depuis notre premier combat, j'ai toujours voulu t'affronter sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne retienne ses coups. », révéla-t-il. « Peut-être que ça vaudrait la peine de blesser quelqu'un simplement pour que tu sois assez motivé pour m'affronter sans limite. », continua-t-il sur un ton amusé. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de son interlocuteur se refermer tandis que le Yondaime était clairement en train d'essayer de se retenir de bondir hors de son siège pour attaquer son vis-à-vis, l'immortel secoua la tête. « Relax, petit. », sourit alors Naruto. « Bon sang, c'était juste une blague. Il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à te détendre…Bon, et maintenant, as-tu besoin de moi pour autre chose? »

« Non. », répondit l'Hokage entre ses dents. « Sors de mon bureau. »

Ce n'était pas le genre de Minato de congédier les gens aussi rudement, mais la petite "blague" de Naruto lui avait laissé un goût amer et il ne savait pas trop comment gérer toute cette histoire pour le moment. Il ne détestait pas Naruto ; cet homme était simplement un puissant facteur inconnu qui avait développé un certain intérêt pour Konoha. Mais malgré la propre menace sous-entendue de Naruto, Minato était parfaitement sérieux lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il le tuerait en personne. Minato était prêt à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute pour le moment, mais ça ne serait plus le cas aussitôt que Naruto blesserait un citoyen de Konoha.

XxxXxxX

Lorsqu'ils eurent confirmé que l'information de Kiba était vraie et qu'ils eurent confirmé que Naruto était bel et bien de retour à Konoha, il fallut tout le talent de persuasion de Naruko pour convaincre ses amis de la laisser le rencontrer seule à seul. Et maintenant, Naruko, _seule_, venait de localiser Naruto, mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage nécessaire pour aller lui parler et elle se contentait plutôt de l'espionner tandis qu'il marchait vers son restaurant.

Elle savait qu'elle avait _besoin_ de son aide si elle voulait avoir la moindre chance de survivre, mais considérant la façon dont s'était terminée leur dernière rencontre…disons simplement qu'elle n'était pas trop sûre du genre d'accueil qui lui était réservé. Peut-être qu'il faudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle laisse passer quelques jours pour que tout revienne à la normale. Mais d'un autre côté, elle voulait _tellement_ savoir ce qui s'était passé lors de la rencontre avec Orochimaru — le jutsu qui pouvait ressusciter les morts fonctionnait-il ou pas, finalement? — et l'attente la tuait aussi sûrement que son problème d'âme.

Alors que Naruko poursuivait sa réflexion quant à savoir comment elle allait aborder la situation, une autre personne coupa le chemin de Naruto. Une personne qui portait l'uniforme de l'Akatsuki. Naruko resta cachée, bien décidée à observer comment cette rencontre se déroulerait. Mais une chose était sûre : si Naruto s'associait avec l'Akatsuki tout de suite après le fiasco avec Orochimaru, Naruko n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle lui ferait, mais ça ne serait pas beau à voir…

XxxXxxX

Pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à Konoha, Naruto vit apparaître Uchiha Itachi devant lui. Cet homme semblait n'avoir aucun problème à le retrouvé quand il voulait, un fait qui agaçait énormément Naruto. Et c'était sans parler du fait que l'Akatsuki n'avait _vraiment_ pas bien choisi le moment pour l'aborder.

« Hors de mon chemin. », dit sèchement le blond sans même attendre pour voir ce qu'Itachi voulait. « Je viens tout juste de finir un combat contre ton ancien confrère Orochimaru et ses zombies et je n'ai absolument pas envie de m'embarquer dans un autre combat contre toi, mais crois-moi, si tu m'y forces, je vais le faire. Je ne suis vraiment pas de bonne humeur pour le moment. »

« Permettez-moi tout de même de vous suggérer de m'écouter avant de prendre votre décision. », répliqua Itachi, ne semblant pas ébranlé par la menace. « Je suppose que vous êtes extrêmement curieux de savoir comment je connais autant de choses à votre sujet. Suivez-moi et vous obtiendrez la réponse à cette question et bien plus encore. »

Puis, Itachi fit demi-tour sans même attendre la réponse de Naruto, un fait qui fit apparaître une veine d'agacement sur le front du blond. Mais malgré ce qu'il avait dit quelques instants plus tôt, Naruto devait bien admettre qu'Itachi avait raison d'affirmer qu'il voulait savoir comment l'Akatsuki connaissait autant de détails concernant son existence. Et de toute façon, il était à peu près certain que l'Uchiha reviendrait le harceler si jamais il ne le suivait pas maintenant. Marmonnant des malédictions dans sa barbe inexistante, Naruto emboîta le pas du membre de l'Akatsuki. Le blond pouvait encore ressentir la présence de son clone qui le suivait, jouant à une espèce de jeu de cache-cache. Il considéra brièvement l'idée de la faire déguerpir pour qu'il puisse être seul, mais il se rendit rapidement compte que sa présence pouvait être bénéfique. Il ne planifiait absolument pas accepter l'offre de l'Akatsuki, alors ça pourrait être pratique d'avoir quelqu'un à qui le Yondaime faisait confiance pour témoigner en sa faveur si jamais il se faisait prendre.

Une chose qui impressionnait Naruto était la façon dont Itachi se déplaçait. Le blond pouvait se vanter tant qu'il voulait en disant qu'il était sûrement la personne qui pouvait le mieux dissimuler son énergie au monde, mais en ce qui concernait le fait de se déplacer à travers un village bondé sans se faire remarquer, Naruto aurait pu apprendre _beaucoup_ de chose de la part d'Itachi. Oui, Naruto pouvait arriver à une intersection achalandée et simplement la traverser trop rapidement pour que quiconque le repère, mais Itachi ne faisait pas ça. Plutôt, l'Uchiha semblait toujours être au bon endroit au bon moment. Itachi était toujours placé _tout juste_ derrière ce poteau qui bloquait la vue de cette dame qui se baladait avec ses petits-enfants. Il traversait la rue au moment même où ce villageois se penchait pour ajuster une sangle sur le chariot qu'il tirait. Et le mieux dans tout ça, c'était qu'Itachi parvenait à faire paraître tout ça tout à fait naturel.

Itachi ne se déplaçait jamais plus ou moins vite, conservant toujours une vitesse de croisière constante. On aurait simplement dit qu'il se trouvait par hasard à l'endroit exact où _personne_ ne regardait. Naruto se demandait bien sûr pourquoi l'Uchiha n'utilisait pas simplement un henge, mais il devait avouer que c'était beaucoup plus intéressant de cette façon.

Après une promenade de quelques minutes, Itachi le conduisit à sa grande surprise sur un des terrains d'entraînement des ninjas du village. Naruto s'était attendu à ce que la rencontre se déroule _hors_ de Konoha, mais il semblerait que l'Akatsuki avait d'autres plans. Le terrain sur lequel les deux hommes se trouvaient aurait été désert si ce n'avait été de la personne qui se tenait en plein centre du terrain. Cette personne était une femme dont les cheveux gris étaient noués dans un style rappelant étrangement celui que la doyenne Koharu utilisait de son vivant. Mais la femme qui était sur le terrain devait avoir au moins dix ans de moins que Koharu. Si Naruto devait parier, il aurait dit qu'elle avait environ cinquante ou cinquante-cinq ans.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé sur le terrain d'entraînement avec Itachi, Naruto avait tout d'abord pensé que la vielle femme n'était qu'une villageoise qui s'était un peu éloigné du village pour apprécier la beauté de la forêt, surtout parce que la femme ne portait pas l'habit de l'Akatsuki, préférant plutôt une robe d'un gris neutre. Mais cette pensée fut instantanément anéantie lorsqu'Itachi le conduisit directement devant la femme, femme qui le fixait maintenant avec un air hagard.

« J'étais certaine qu'Itachi se trompait ou qu'il me mentait…mais c'est vraiment toi! », déclara-t-elle sur un ton excité en guise de salutation.

« Je suis désolé, mais est-ce qu'on se connaît? », questionna Naruto, confus. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait déjà vu cette femme, mais il ne savait pas trop où.

« Ah, c'est vrai, j'ai quasiment oublié. Certaines personnes ne vieillissent pas aussi bien que d'autres! », retourna-t-elle avec entrain avant de lever le bras gauche pour détacher ses cheveux. « Peut-être que ceci t'aidera à me reconnaître. »

Naruto ne voyait vraiment pas comment le simple fait de détacher ses cheveux pourrait l'aider à la reconnaître, mais il comprit rapidement lorsqu'il remarqua une partie en particulier de la chevelure de la femme. Il s'agissait d'une grosse mèche de cheveux qui ne voulait pas rester en place et qui ne cessait de se dresser dans les airs, défiant la loi de la gravité et contrastant avec le reste des cheveux qui était plutôt plat. La bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit en grand et il se mit à fixer la femme avec autant d'intensité qu'elle le fixait lui-même depuis qu'il était arrivé sur le terrain d'entraînement.

« C'est…c'est impossible. », murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Comment est-ce que tu pourrais être encore en vie? »

« T'es bien placé pour parler! », répondit-elle avec amusement. « Mais je suppose que tu te souviens de moi sous cette apparence… »

Elle forma un demi-mudra avec sa main droite et, dans un petit éclat de lumière se trouvait maintenant une femme aux cheveux noirs qui semblait avoir environ une vingtaine d'années ; une femme qui était _beaucoup_ plus familière pour Naruto.

« Harumi. », dit-il, sous le choc. « C'est vraiment toi… »

« Grand-père! », s'écria-t-elle avec joie, courant pour traverser la courte distance qui la séparait de Naruto pour lui sauter dans les bras. Ils se serrèrent tous deux l'un contre l'autre, mais Naruto se raidit imperceptiblement lorsque la surprise initiale se fut évanouie et qu'un sentiment de culpabilité prenait la place du sentiment d'allégresse qui habitait tout son être quelques instants plus tôt.

« Il y a un problème? », s'enquit Harumi, notant malgré tout le changement d'humeur de son grand-père.

« Non, non, sois certaine que je suis absolument ravi de te revoir, bien sûr. », l'assura Naruto. « Ce qui me dérange, c'est que la dernière fois où nous nous sommes tenus ainsi, je t'ai abandonné malgré toutes tes supplications pour que je reste. Je suppose que j'ai l'impression que je mérite un accueil beaucoup plus froid que celui que tu m'as offert. »

« Oh, mais j'étais très en colère contre toi au début, quand tu es parti. », rétorqua la femme alors qu'elle relâchait son emprise. « Mais contrairement à ce que tu crois, je t'ai pardonné très rapidement. Si tu n'avais pas abandonné ta chance d'être avec grand-mère pour le reste de l'éternité en sauvant Nanami et moi, par le fait même, je ne serais même pas vivante. Puis, tu as encore repoussé ta vengeance pour m'élever comme si j'étais ta propre fille. Bien sûr que je ne pouvais pas rester en colère contre toi! Tu avais bien le droit d'être un peu égoïste après tout ce que tu as sacrifié. »

Les mots d'Harumi atteignirent Naruto droit au cœur, faisant apparaître une petite larme au coin de l'œil du blond. L'abandon d'Harumi avait été le plus grand regret de toute sa — longue — vie, et il était tellement soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas morte en le haïssant. Il avait bien sûr remarqué qu'elle refusait encore d'appeler Nanami "maman", mais peut-être pourrait-il y faire quelque chose?

« J'ai revu ta mère peu de temps avant qu'elle ne meure. », lui révéla alors Naruto. « Elle m'a fait promettre de te dire qu'elle était immensément désolée pour la façon dont elle t'a traitée. Elle savait que ce qu'elle t'a fait était mal et, lorsque je l'ai vue, elle se maudissait elle-même de t'avoir fait endurer une telle épreuve. J'avais abandonné l'idée de tenir cette promesse il y a très très longtemps, mais je suis content d'avoir eu la chance de la tenir. »

« Je…Elle…Ce que tu viens de me dire signifie beaucoup pour moi. », admit Harumi, cherchant ses mots à cause du choc provoqué par la révélation que sa mère n'était peut-être pas si sans cœur que ça finalement. « Mais tu vas devoir me pardonner si je ne la pardonne pas _elle_ aussi facilement que je t'ai pardonné _toi_. La seule chose qu'elle ait faite pour moi a été de me donner naissance. »

« C'est ta décision. », opina Naruto, ne désirant pas insister sur ce sujet puisqu'il avait été un témoin privilégié des souffrances émotives qu'avait endurée Harumi lorsqu'elle était toute jeune. Il avait _lui-même_ — pas Nanami — consolé Harumi lorsqu'elle pleurait la nuit en appelant sa maman. La blessure était bien trop profonde pour qu'Harumi pardonne si facilement. « Mais maintenant que tout ça est derrière nous, dis-moi : comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours en vie après tout ce temps? »

« C'est une longue histoire. », répondit-elle. « Et heureusement, c'est une longue histoire que je serai ravie de partager avec toi. Mais tout d'abord, je devrais probablement te dire que mon nom est maintenant Uchiha Harumi. »

« Uchiha? », répéta Naruto, surpris. « Tu t'es mariée avec un Uchiha? »

« Exact. », confirma-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste. « Et je suis la première propriétaire d'un Sharingan. Selon ce que j'ai compris en faisant mes petites recherches, ce serait dû à une combinaison hasardeuse entre tes gènes et l'énergie que tu as utilisée pour guérir Nanami juste avant ma naissance. Bref, mon ADN — qui était très près de celui d'un possesseur du Byakugan — a été modifié et le Byakugan est devenu le Sharingan. En fait, le chakra propre à mon Sharingan me rappelait très fortement la sensation que ta présence me donnait. Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que j'ai eu à affronter plusieurs épreuves après que tu sois parti et…eh bien, c'est assez gênant, mais…mais après que tu sois parti, j'avais pris l'habitude de m'envelopper dans ce chakra particulier, comme dans une sorte de couverture réconfortante parce que ça me rappelait tellement ta présence. »

« Je suis désolé. », l'interrompit Naruto, attristé par ce début de récit. « Tout ça, c'est à cause de mon départ. »

« Arrête de t'en vouloir. », ordonna fermement Harumi. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps. Et de toute façon, les épreuves que j'ai traversées résultaient de mes _propres_ mauvaises décisions, et j'aurais très bien pu les faire même si tu avais été là. Et maintenant, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, j'ai remarqué après un certain temps que je vieillissais moins rapidement que les gens qui m'entouraient. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps avant de remarque que c'était un effet secondaire de l'utilisation du chakra du Sharingan. Après quelques efforts, j'ai maîtrisé cette technique à un tel niveau que je peux la conserver active même durant mon sommeil et depuis, je n'ai pas pris une seule ride. »

Cette nouvelle était simplement _étourdissante_ pour Naruto. Vivre aussi longtemps que lui, vivre _seul_ aussi longtemps alors que tout le monde mourait autour de lui était constamment un combat contre la solitude. Mais si Harumi était là, à ses côtés…! Si elle pouvait rester avec lui, il savait que sa vie deviendrait bien plus supportable. Et même s'il lui fallait encore des siècles, des _millénaires_ pour trouver un moyen de retrouver Hanabi, il avait comme l'impression que la présence de sa petite fille en faudrait la peine…

« Alors, dis-moi… », commença Naruto. « Qu'as-tu fait durant ces derniers siècles? »

« De toute évidence, j'ai passé _énormément_ de temps à te rechercher. », répondit-elle avec un note agacée dans la voix, mais son sourire en coin trahissait le fait qu'elle ne faisait que rigoler. « J'ai repéré d'innombrables endroits où tu es allé, mais j'aurais vraiment apprécié si tu étais resté au même endroit sans bouger un peu plus longtemps, tu sais? »

« Hey! Je te ferai savoir que j'ai passé plus d'un siècle dans une petite caverne sans bouger. », se moqua gentiment Naruto. « Tu voulais que je passe encore _plus_ de temps que ça sans bouger? Et tu dois quand même avoir fait autre chose que me chercher, non? Tu as dit que tu t'es mariée. Je veux des détails! »

« Ça fait partie des "mauvais choix" dont je parlais plus tôt. », répondit la femme avec un soupire. « Mon mariage n'a pas été aussi réussi que le tient. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un homme environ une dizaine d'années après ton départ. J'étais convaincue qu'il m'aimait aussi, mais je sais maintenant qu'il était plus intéressé par le pouvoir que mes yeux, mon _Sharingan,_ pourraient apporter aux Uchiha. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui : "Les puissants Uchiha par-ci." "Les valeureux Uchiha par-là.". Il m'a fallu quelques années avant de voir à travers son masque, et durant ce temps j'avais déjà eu deux enfants : une fille et un garçon. Notre situation a commencé à se dégrader lorsque mon aîné n'avait pas tout à fait trois ans. J'insistais pour pouvoir partir à ta recherche, mais tout ce que mon mari voulait que je fasse, c'était que je remplisse mon _devoir_, que j'essaie d'éveiller le Sharingan dans les yeux de nos enfants. Nous nous sommes disputés à maintes reprises et un jour, je me suis réveillée pour apprendre qu'il était parti avec les enfants, me laissant seule alors qu'il essayait lui-même d'éveiller le Sharingan. »

« Mais c'est horrible! », s'exclama soudainement Naruto, ressentant inexplicablement une intense haine envers cet homme même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré et qu'il était mort depuis _longtemps._

« Il se trouve que je suis du même avis. », acquiesça-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. « J'ai passé plusieurs années à chercher mon mari — juste pour pouvoir revoir mes enfants — tout en poursuivant mes recherches pour te retrouver. Après un peu plus de vingt ans, je suis finalement parvenue à retrouver mes deux bébés, mais ils étaient tous deux des adultes maintenant. Ils avaient des enfants bien à eux. Mon mari était mort quelques années plus tôt d'une maladie quelconque, alors je n'ai jamais vraiment eu la chance de m'expliquer avec lui. Quant à mes enfants, notre réunion était pour le moins…inconfortable. Ils avaient leur propre famille maintenant, et leur père les avait élevés pour qu'ils fassent toujours passer le clan avant tout le reste. Je les ai visité fréquemment jusqu'à leur mort, mais je ne suis jamais parvenue à regagner leur affection… »

« Alors tous les Uchiha sont tes descendants? », questionna Naruto, espérant changer de sujet afin qu'ils puissent parler de quelque chose qui ne serait pas aussi douloureux pour Harumi.

« C'est ça. Et n'oublie pas que ce sont _tes_ descendants aussi, puisque je suis moi-même ta descendante. », lui rappela la femme. « J'ai gardé contact avec le clan tout au long de ces années et il m'est même arrivé à quelques reprises de travailler de concert avec quelques-uns de leurs membres au fil du temps. Du moins, c'était vrai jusqu'à l'arrivée de Madara. »

« Parlant de Madara, quel est ton lien avec l'Akatsuki? », interrogea Naruto. « Itachi m'a amené ici en me disant que j'allais rencontrer le chef de l'Akatsuki, et on m'avait dit que ce chef était justement Madara. »

« Mon lien avec l'Akatsuki remonte à l'époque où tu les chassais encore pour ta vengeance. », répondit-elle. « Je me suis procuré une de leur cape et j'ai fait semblant d'être une de leur membre, espérant que tu me retrouves puisque tu chassais tous les membres de l'Akatsuki. Malheureusement, ce plan n'a pas fonctionné comme je l'aurais voulu et, après un certain moment, il est devenu évident qu'il ne restait plus rien de l'Akatsuki parce que tu les avais tous éliminés. Mais pendant tout ce temps, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et, même si le groupe originel était beaucoup trop radical, j'étais quand même d'accord avec eux sur un point. Les Biju n'appartiennent pas à cette dimension. J'ai donc reformé l'organisation. Bien sûr, mon but n'était pas de te tuer comme voulait le faire la première Akatsuki ; plutôt, la nouvelle Akatsuki concentrait ses efforts pour trouver une façon d'expulser les Biju directement dans leur propre royaume. »

Une approche que Naruto avait bien entendu considérée à une certaine époque. Mais s'il pouvait se fier à ce que le Kyuubi lui avait révélé, une dizaine d'années plus tôt, cette approche ne règlerait pas son problème. Forcer les Biju à retourner dans leur dimension ne ferait que l'entraîner lui aussi là-bas.

« L'identité des membres de l'Akatsuki a bien entendu drastiquement changé au fil des ans. », continua-t-elle. « Je m'assurais que l'organisation reste petit, mais considérant le fait que j'en étais à la tête pendant plusieurs siècles, j'ai tout de même travaillé avec plus d'une centaine de personnes toutes plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres. Et parmi toutes ces personnes extraordinaires, la plus prometteuse était _de loin_ Uchiha Madara. Je lui ai enseigné presque tout ce que je savais, et en bon prodige qu'il est, il a absorbé toutes ces connaissances comme une éponge. Néanmoins, il semblerait que Madara dissimulait lui aussi son propre agenda. En effet, plutôt que de chasser les Biju hors de notre dimension comme je le voulais, il désirait plutôt les soumettre à sa volonté. Nous nous sommes séparés après un combat plutôt explosif puis j'ai immédiatement démantelé l'Akatsuki. Après une trahison comme celle-là, j'avais perdu tout envie de travailler en équipe et j'ai préféré continuer mon travail seule. »

« Et Madara a décidé de reprendre le flambeau et prenant ta place à la tête de l'organisation, c'est ça? », questionna Naruto.

« Non. Il a reformé l'Akatsuki assez récemment. », répliqua Harumi. « Je n'ai plus le moindre lien avec cette organisation. » Elle fit un geste en direction d'Itachi, « La seule raison pour laquelle il y a une certaine confusion, c'est que ce fichu gamin est parvenu je ne sais comment à me retrouver et il insiste pour continuer à agir comme si j'étais toujours à la tête de l'Akatsuki avec lui comme premier nouveau membre. Je me tue à lui répéter que je travaille seule maintenant, mais on dirait qu'il est sourd parce qu'il ne m'écoute jamais. »

« Je t'avais quasiment oublié, Itachi, tellement tu étais silencieux. », révéla Naruto en se tournant vers le plus jeune des deux Uchiha présents.

« Je ne désirais pas interrompre votre réunion. », répondit-il de son ton monocorde.

« Tant qu'à parler de gens qui nous écoutent ; qui est cette gamine qui essaie de se cacher derrière cet arbre depuis tantôt? », demanda alors Harumi, pointant en direction d'un arbre qui se situait près des cibles qui permettaient aux ninjas de s'entraîner au lancer de précision.

« Oh, ça? C'est juste Naruko. », répondit nonchalamment Naruto avant de se tourner pour faire face à la cachette de son clone. « Naruko, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas dire "Bonjour"? »

Naruko sortit de sa cachette. Elle semblait plutôt gênée d'avoir été prise la main dans le sac. Ce n'était pas le genre de Naruto d'être gêné dans une situation comme celle-là, alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle, son _clone_, l'était. Le comportement de Naruto le surprenait de plus en plus, mais Harumi prit la parole avant qu'il ne puisse faire part de sa confusion à la Genin blonde.

« Alors, est-ce qu'elle est ta fille ou quoi? », demanda-t-elle, ayant de toute évidence remarqué la ressemblance entre eux-deux.

« Bien sûr que non! », s'étouffa quasiment Naruto. « Je ne trahirais jamais Hanabi comme ça. »

« Tu sais, la plupart des gens considère que c'est acceptable de retomber amoureux lorsqu'on a terminé de faire le deuil de son époux ou de son épouse. », l'informa Harumi sur un ton taquin. « Tu penseras peut-être que c'est scandaleux, mais je connais même quelques personnes qui se sont remariés sans même attendre cent ans. C'est fou, hein? »

« Ouais, eh bien pas moi. Et toi, t'es-tu remariée? », retourna Naruto, essayant de détourner l'attention de sa petite-fille.

« Considérant le fiasco que fut mon premier mariage, tu comprendras que je n'avais pas envie de recommencer. », rétorqua-t-elle. « Et de toute façon, même si mon corps peut paraître jeune grâce à un henge, mon corps n'est plus _réellement_ jeune. Mais _toi_, tu es encore et toujours dans la fleur de l'âge, physiquement. Tu devrais sortir de temps à autres pour passer du bon temps. »

« Peut-être. En tous cas, Naruko est ma création, une sorte particulière de clone. », reprit Naruto, décidant de changer totalement de sujet. « Et en passant, elle devrait normalement être bien meilleure pour dissimuler sa présence. »

« Ouais, eh bien excuse-moi si je ne suis plus aussi bonne qu'avant. », retourna-t-elle avec agacement. « Mais c'est de la faute à ton stupide substitut que tu as inventé pour remplacer une âme naturelle. Il est en train de s'autodétruire. »

« S'autodétruire? », répéta Naruto avec curiosité. « C'est complètement impossible. Cet élément ne devrait pas commencer à se dégrader à un niveau remarquable avant au moins un siècle. »

« Eh bien, c'est de ta faute, parce que tu ne l'as pas construit bien solide ton élément. », se plaignit-elle. « Un seul choc donné par un sceau complètement fou dans un des vieux labo d'Orochimaru et tout commence à briser. »

« Laisse-moi voir. », dit Naruto, plaçant sa main droite sur l'époque de la blonde sans même attendre son autorisation. Il avait de la difficulté à croire ce qu'elle disait alors il allait faire sa propre enquête. Ce qu'il vit, cependant, lorsqu'il enfonça ses sens dans le corps de la blonde le fit quasiment douter qu'il s'agissait bel et bien Naruko qui se tenait devant lui. Il aurait probablement dit que ce n'était pas son clone si les restes fracassés du substitut d'âme qu'il avait créé n'était pas encore là, bien enfouis.

« Eh bien, tu avais raison après tout. », admit Naruto en retirant sa main de l'épaule de la blonde. « Tout le substitut a été annihilé. »

« Quoi?! Attends, il ne peut pas avoir été complètement annihilé! », s'écria Naruko avec incrédulité. « Je serais morte si je n'avais plus ce substitut d'âme! »

« Oui, normalement. Mais tu es encore vivante parce que tu es maintenant la fière propriétaire de ta propre âme. », l'informa Naruto. « Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment ça a pu se produire. Je sais que techniquement c'est possible que le fait que ton corps soit dénué d'âme puisse agir comme une sorte d'aimant à âme, mais même si c'était le cas, cette âme devrait normalement être rejetée par ton corps, te tuant dans le processus. »

« Et que se passerait-il si cette âme provenait d'un fœtus? », s'enquit Naruko.

« Hmm…Comme une sorte carte blanche? », songea Naruto à voix haute, examinant cette possibilité. « Si j'avais eu à parier, j'aurais mis tout mon argent contre la réussite d'une telle opération, _même_ si j'avais fait tout en mon pouvoir pour que ça se produise. Que ça se produise simplement comme ça, par hasard, me semble totalement impossible. Et pourtant ; regarde où nous en sommes. Je peux bien sortir des théories toute la journée, mais si la réalité dit le contraire de ce que je pense, qui suis-je pour contredire la nature? »

« Alors…je vais…vivre? », demanda Naruko avec espoir.

« Eh bien…il faut que tu comprennes que c'est un domaine tout à fait nouveau pour moi, alors je ne peux pas te le confirmer avec certitude. », répondit-il. « Par contre, rien de ce que j'ai vu en toi semblait le moins du monde instable, et je pense que si ton corps avait eu à rejeter cette nouvelle âme, ça se serait produit presque immédiatement. En tous cas, ça justifie certainement les changements que j'ai remarqués dans ton comportement ces derniers temps. »

Naruko, cependant, ne semblait plus porter la moindre attention à ce qu'il disait, étant perdue dans ses pensées.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, tatie Naruko. », intervint Harumi, sortant Naruko de sa rêverie avec sa petite taquinerie.

« Naruto te l'a déjà dit : il n'est pas mon père. », répondit la blonde avec un petit air agacé.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que tu es un être vivant à part entière maintenant, incluant ta propre âme. Et c'est à cause de Naruto. », argumenta Harumi. « Considérant ce fait, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire de lui si ce n'est pas ton père, tatie Naruko? »

« Tu ne vas me laisser tranquille avec ça, n'est-ce pas? », soupira la blonde.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le faire. », répondit l'autre femme. « Bon, je suis certaine que la raison de l'existence de Naruko est une histoire passionnante et j'ai déjà raconté une partie de ma vie. Pourquoi tu ne me dirais pas ce que tu as toi-même fait, grand-père? »

« J'adorerais le faire, mais pourquoi n'irions-nous pas à un endroit où nous serions plus à l'aise et où nous pourrions avoir de l'intimité? », suggéra le blond. « Je possède ma propre maison dans le village et je pense qu'un divan serait bien plus confortable pour passer la nuit à échanger nos histoires personnelles. »

« Ça me semble parfait. », répondit Harumi. « Est-ce que tu vas te joindre à nous, tatie Naruko? »

« Je vais vous laisser rattraper le temps perdu en tête-à-tête. », décida la Genin. « Je dois aller dire à mes amis comment cette rencontre s'est déroulée ; sinon, ils vont sûrement me traquer et ils ne voudront plus jamais me laisser seule. »

« J'ai autres choses à faire de mon côté aussi. », fit savoir Itachi.

« Eh bien dans ce cas, on dirait que nous serons seuls. », dit Naruto avec un sourire chaleureux en direction de sa petite-fille.

« Montre-moi le chemin. », ordonna-t-elle. « J'ai hâte d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire concernant ta vie depuis que nous nous sommes quittés. »

Et Naruto avait tout aussi hâte de partager ses aventures avec elle. Il avait plusieurs siècles d'histoires qu'il n'avait jamais racontées à personne, alors il n'allait certainement pas passer à côté de cette opportunité. Il avait peut-être bien débuté cette journée en espérant retrouver son épouse, Hanabi, mais il devait bien admettre qu'être réuni avec Harumi était tout aussi jouissif.

XxxXxxX

Anko était plus que contente d'être de nouveau libre. Une minute de plus à devoir écouter toute sorte de remontrances et elle aurait tué quelqu'un. Comme si les critiques du Yondaime n'étaient pas déjà assez, il avait fallu que le Sandaime apparaisse comme par magie et qu'il se mêle de cette conversation. Puis, après presque trente minutes de "Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Anko parce que bla bla bla.", les deux Hokage avaient eu _l'audace_ de la relâcher en lui disant qu'elle s'en tirerait sans punition cette fois-ci, mais que c'était son seul avertissement. Dans quel monde être forcé d'écouter le Yondaime et le Sandaime parler de "précaution" et de "conséquences de ses actions" et de "responsabilité" et "chaîne de commandement" n'était pas en soi une punition?

Mais qu'importe! Elle n'allait certainement pas laisser ces deux-là lui gâcher le reste de la journée et sa bonne humeur. Anko savait qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait et elle avait envie de célébrer. Kurenai était partie remplir une mission et, considérant le nombre de personne qui acceptait de parler à Anko en dehors de la maîtresse des genjutsu, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup d'option si elle ne voulait pas faire la fête seule. À vrai dire, à part les rencontres d'un soir, Kurenai était la seule personne qui acceptait de passer une soirée avec elle dans un bar. Mais tant pis : elle allait simplement devoir forcer la main à Naruto, même s'il se mettait à raconter des histoires à propos de sa femme défunte et bla bla bla.

Donc, Anko se dirigea rapidement vers la maison/restaurant de Naruto. Elle entra sans frapper et elle fut accueillie par une vision qui la fit voir rouge. Naruto n'était pas seul dans le restaurant ; il était accompagné d'une femme aux cheveux noirs qui devait avoir quelques années de moins qu'Anko elle-même. Une femme qui était plutôt plaisante à regarder et qui devait attirer les regards de la gente masculine. Elle n'était de _toute évidence_ pas aussi belle qu'Anko elle-même, mais bien assez pour en faire rêver plus d'un. Et elle avait attiré l'œil de Naruto "le veuf" en personne si Anko pouvait se fier à la façon dont elle était collée tout près du blond alors que les deux occupants de la pièce partageaient un rire à cause de quelque chose que l'un des deux venait de dire. Ils semblaient confortables dans le large divan de trois places que Naruto avait fait installer dans le restaurant afin de créer une sorte de coin détente pour les clients. Le divan se trouvait dans le fond de la grande salle à manger, juste derrière une table basse sur laquelle les utilisateurs pouvaient déposer leur boisson ou leur livre.

Anko n'avait peut-être pas eu l'intention d'aller plus loin qu'un simple flirt avec Naruto, mais si le blond l'avait repoussée en inventant un mensonge selon lequel il était marié simplement parce qu'il sortait déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre, il en paierait le prix, foi d'Anko. Ne comptant pas rester simplement là la bouche grande ouverte à fixer le couple, la Mitarashi annonça sa présence à sa façon, observant avec ennui tandis que Naruto retirait nonchalamment sa main de sur la table afin que le kunai qu'Anko venait de lancer puisse s'y planter.

« Ta femme te manque toujours trop pour que tu considères faire quelque chose avec une autre femme, huh? », questionna Anko sur un ton menaçant.

« Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses ; nous sommes de la même famille. », lui répondit calmement Naruto, ce qui apaisa quelque peu la colère de la femme.

« Je suppose que c'est techniquement vrai. », intervint la compagne du blond alors qu'elle se redressait, se décollant de Naruto et ne semblant pas le moins du monde inquiétée par la façon dont Anko avait annoncé sa présence. « Mais je pense que pour trouver un ancêtre commun entre lui et moi, il faudrait remonter quelques siècles plus tôt. »

« "De la même famille", huh? », répéta Anko, sa colère revenant au triple galop. Et dire qu'elle avait été _heureuse_ d'apprendre que le Yondaime avait permis à Naruto de rester à Konoha.

« En fait, j'étais en train d'essayer de le convaincre de se sauver dans la nature avec moi. », ajouta l'inconnue aux cheveux noirs.

« Il ferait mieux de faire ce que tu lui demandes. », conseilla la Mitarashi. « Parce que je peux garantir que Konoha ne sera bientôt plus un endroit sûr pour lui… »

« Mais qu'essaies-tu de me faire, Harumi? », interrogea Naruto, ayant au moins la décence de sembler un peu inquiet pour sa sécurité — même s'il n'était pas au niveau de "Je pisse dans mes culottes tellement je suis effrayé" qu'Anko aurait préféré.

« Désolée. », retourna Harumi avec un rire cristallin en se tournant pour fixer Anko du regard. « Je rigolais, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien de romantique entre nous deux, sois en certaine. » La Mitarashi promena son regard de Naruto à Harumi et vice-versa, essayant de juger de la véracité de l'affirmation de la femme en se basant sur leur réaction. « Mais j'étais sérieuse quand je disais que je suis en train de le convaincre de quitter Konoha avec moi. », ajouta alors Harumi, agrippant le bras de Naruto de façon possessive.

Naruto s'extirpa rapidement de son emprise tout en protestant contre le comportement de sa petite-fille. Si Anko pouvait se fier au peu qu'elle avait vu, elle dirait qu'il n'y avait probablement effectivement rien de romantique entre eux-deux. Mais il était aussi très possible que Harumi _désirait_ de la romance. Soit c'était ça, soit elle se moquait d'Anko pour son propre amusement. Mais peu importe la raison, le comportement d'Harumi ne donnait qu'une seule envie à Anko : lui arracher Naruto simplement pour la faire rager.

Mais bien sûr, ce serait difficile à réaliser sans savoir ce qu'il se passait exactement entre eux-deux. Qui était Harumi pour Naruto? Considérant le fait  
que Naruto semblait incroyablement confortable et détendu en compagnie de la femme aux cheveux noirs, il était fort probable qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Mais Anko n'avait pas assez d'information, alors elle préférait ne pas rester dans le coin trop longtemps de peur de faire une bêtise qui l'empêcherait de mener son plan — pour le moment inexistant — qui consisterait à trouver un moyen d'arracher Naruto de l'emprise d'Harumi. Puisque Harumi détenait toutes les cartes, ce serait trop facile pour elle de faire tourner Anko en ridicule ; il était temps pour la Mitarashi de faire une retraite stratégique.

« Ouais, eh bien j'étais juste venue ici pour te dire merci pour ton aide. On fait une bonne équipe. », déclara Anko tout en se mettant à marcher en direction de la porte. Elle jeta alors un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule vers les deux autres occupants de la pièce avant d'ajouter son commentaire de départ en fixant Naruto droit dans les yeux, « Oh, et si tu voulais par hasard sortir avec elle et tout ça, tu ferais mieux d'essayer de ne pas l'embrasser. Tu es vraiment mauvais et elle pourrait changer d'avis… »

Et après ce dernier commentaire, elle sortit à l'air libre. Même lorsqu'elle sonnait la retraite, Anko n'était pas du genre à quitter sans laisser une impression marquante. Mais le côté négatif de la chose était qu'elle était maintenant de nouveau seule pour le reste de la nuit. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui gâcher le moral! Après tout, elle était habituée. Elle n'avait qu'à aller dans un bar et se saouler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se souvienne même plus de son nom. Ensuite, elle ferait une grosse commotion avant de s'engager dans un combat ou deux…ou trois. Ce serait une nuit _parfaite_!

XxxXxxX

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il ressentit une présence entrer dans son petit appartement. Se faire réveiller alors qu'il faisait toujours nuit ne mit pas du tout Naruto de bonne humeur, considérant l'heure à laquelle Harumi et lui s'étaient couchés après avoir passé toute la nuit à discuter. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas autant besoin de dormir que les autres humains qu'il appréciait de se faire réveiller par un intrus. Naruto considéra l'idée que cet "intrus" puisse être Harumi qui avait eu envie d'aller prendre une promenade, puisqu'elle avait dormi sur le divan dans le restaurant au rez-de-chaussée. Naruto avait offert de dormir sur le divan tandis qu'Harumi aurait pu prendre place dans son propre lit, mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé son offre, débitant des idioties comme quoi "tu as besoin de confort pour tes vieux os, grand-père". _Bref._ Une rapide analyse de la signature énergétique de l'intrus révéla à Naruto qu'il ne s'agissait définitivement pas de sa petite-fille. La personne qui l'avait réveillé était en train de monter les escaliers en direction de sa chambre. Et si ses sens ne lui jouaient pas de tour, cette personne était le jinchuriki du Nibi.

Naruto n'eut pas à se demander pendant longtemps afin de découvrir si l'intrus était hostile ; aussitôt que la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds était arrivée devant sa chambre, elle avait défoncé la porte puis avait invoqué une quantité impressionnante du chakra de son Biju. Naruto se jeta sans attendre hors de son lit lorsqu'il vit les ongles de la femme s'allonger de façon à créer de menaçantes griffes qui découpèrent son lit en morceaux lorsque le jinchuriki attaqua sans sommation.

« Qui es-tu et que me veux-tu? », questionna plutôt le blond en fixant son regard dans celui de l'assaillante. Il était content d'avoir eu la bonne idée de dormir tout habillé cette nuit-là. Il aurait eu bien de la difficulté à sembler menaçant s'il s'était tenu en sous-vêtements devant la femme.

« Je veux que tu meures! », répondit-elle, ignorant la première partie de sa question concernant son identité. « Si tu es tué, les Biju quitteront cette dimension et les humains n'auront plus besoin de jinchuriki. Je serai enfin _libre_! »

« _Tu as encore le temps, Naruto_. », se fit soudainement entendre une voix que le blond n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps. « _Remplit ta part du contrat et exécutes le rituel pour nous renvoyer chez nous._ »

Il ne fallut qu'un court instant à Naruto pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la voix du Nibi qui s'adressait à lui directement à travers leur lien.

« Comme je l'ai dit au Kyuubi plus de fois que de raison : je ne compte pas vous suivre là-bas. », répondit Naruto à voix haute. « Je suis en train de chercher un moyen pour vous renvoyez dans votre dimension sans être emporté pour la balade. Si tu es si pressée de rentrer aide moi. »

« _Nous avons assez attendu._ », rétorqua férocement le Nibi. «_ Le Kyuubi est peut-être prêt à attendre jusqu'à la fin des temps pour que tu accomplisses ton devoir, mais les autres Biju ne sont pas aussi puissants que lui et on ne peut pas supporter la pression que la dimension des humains exerce sur nous. Nous avons l'intention de rentrer à la maison même si pour ça il faut que nous aidions nos hôtes à te tuer. C'est pour ça que Yugito est ici aujourd'hui. _»

C'était intéressant pour Naruto d'apprendre qu'il y avait de la discorde dans les rangs des Biju, mais il n'eut pas le temps de question le Nibi plus avant puisque Harumi apparut soudainement dans la chambre de Naruto, déjà en train de composer une série de mudras. La femme qui était, selon Naruto, prénommée Yugito vit aussi Harumi arriver dans la pièce et elle se retourna pour confronter cette nouvelle menace. Naruto se prépara à intervenir pour venir en aide à sa petite-fille — qui avait laissé tomber son henge depuis la veille —, mais il découvrit rapidement qu'il n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

Harumi évita agilement le premier coup porté par le jinchuriki en se penchant sous les griffes de la femme blonde, puis la petite-fille de Naruto enfonça l'extrémité des cinq doigts de sa main droite en plein centre du ventre de Yugito. Les doigts d'Harumi brillèrent d'une lueur orange pendant une fraction de seconde tandis que la partie du chandail qui était en contact avec la lueur brulait. L'effet de cette technique fut rapidement évident puisque le chakra du Nibi fut instantanément scellé et les griffes de Yugito se rétractèrent pour revêtir de nouveau une apparence plus normale pour un humain.

« _Tu travailles avec elle_? », ragea mentalement le Nibi ; le sceau que venait d'apposer Harumi était de toute évidence trop faible pour couper la connexion entre Naruto et le Biju. « _Et dire que j'étais prête à te montrer de la pitié et à passer un accord avec toi. Je devrais te déchirer en morceau le plus douloureusement possible!_ »

« Le Nibi ne semble pas t'apprécier. », remarqua Naruto en regardant Harumi, sachant que sa petite-fille n'avait pas entendu les paroles du Biju.

« Je suppose que c'était à s'y attendre. », répondit la femme en hochant nonchalamment les épaules. « C'est moi qui aie inventé la méthode qui est aujourd'hui employée pour les sceller dans les humains, et je cherche depuis très longtemps une façon de les détruire de façon définitive. Ce qui n'est vraiment pas une tâche aisée, si tu veux tout savoir. Puisqu'il est le moins puissant du groupe, j'ai tenté à plusieurs reprises d'exterminer l'Ichibi, mais peu importe à quel point je suis convaincue de l'avoir réduit à néant, il arrive tout le temps à se reformer plus tard. Le seul effet permanant qui semble découler de mes expériences, c'est qu'il semble sombrer de plus en plus rapidement dans la folie. »

Naruto savait que sa petite-fille avait cherché pendant longtemps un moyen de se "débarrasser" des Biju, mais il n'avait pas été au courant qu'elle s'était aventuré aussi loin sur le chemin menant à leur destruction. Une chose était sûre ; Naruto et Harumi avaient très certainement choisi deux méthodes très différentes pour résoudre le problème lié aux Biju, et le blond n'était pas certain qu'il était confortable avec l'approche d'Harumi. L'annihilation complète des Biju n'avait jamais été quelque chose qu'il avait réellement désiré, même s'il lui était parfois arrivé de vouloir les faire disparaître lorsqu'il était particulièrement frustré par l'absence de résultat concernant ses recherches. Et même lorsque Naruto avait voulu les faire disparaître pour le reste de l'éternité, cette "disparition" impliquait d'enfermer les Biju dans leur propre dimension ; jamais il n'avait voulu les détruire.

« Je n'ai pas besoin du pouvoir du Nibi pour vous tuer tous les deux! », cria alors Yugito, sa rage semblant ne pas avoir été atteinte par la perte du chakra du Biju.

Naruto n'eut malheureusement pas le loisir de découvrir ce qu'elle comptait faire, parce qu'aussitôt que l'hôte du Nibi fit un pas vers l'avant pour s'élancer vers eux, Itachi apparut derrière elle et lui donna un coup précis directement à la base de la nuque, la faisant s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Mais elle était un jinchuriki ; bien qu'un tel coup aurait normalement mis un ninja normal hors d'état de nuire pour un moment, Yugito était toujours consciente et elle semblait simplement être désorientée. Tandis qu'elle cherchait toujours à comprendre comment elle s'était retrouvée au sol, Itachi l'attacha solidement avec une ficelle métallique clairement conçue pour et par un ninja. Reprenant lentement ses esprits, Yugito testa ses liens, mais lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle ne parvenait qu'à se blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, elle sembla réaliser que le combat était terminé pour le moment. Si Naruto pouvait se fier aux regards qu'elle jetait à ses environs, la jinchuriki n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de s'échapper, mais pour le moment, elle était encerclée par trois adversaires et ses mouvements étaient restreints ; elle allait devoir faire très attention au moment qu'elle choisirait pour son évasion.

« Tu es arrivé ici plutôt rapidement. », nota Naruto en se tournant vers Itachi. Harumi avait passé la nuit sur le divan au rez-de-chaussée, mais Itachi n'avait pas été présent lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux allé se coucher.

« Je n'étais pas loin et il était difficile de ne pas remarquer que quelque chose était en train de se produire. », répondit stoïquement l'Uchiha.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. », ajouta une nouvelle voix, ce qui prit Naruto complètement par surprise parce qu'il n'avait senti personne approcher à part Itachi quelques instants plus tôt. Et pourtant, deux personnes se tenaient maintenant debout dans sa chambre ; toutes deux portaient l'habit de l'Akatsuki. Naruto reconnaissait un de ces deux nouveaux venus ; Kisame. Mais l'autre individu — celui qui venait de parler — lui était totalement inconnu. Mais d'un autre côté, le masque orange qui couvrait le visage de l'homme ne permettait pas vraiment à Naruto de décider sans le moindre doute possible s'il avait déjà rencontré cet homme. Harumi, par contre, se tendit aussitôt qu'elle vit l'homme masqué.

« Madara. », siffla-t-elle avec un colère contenue. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Je ne faisais que suivre notre amie ici présente. », répondit-il plaisamment en pointant en direction de Yugito. « Lorsque je me suis rendu compte qu'elle se dirigeait vers Konoha, j'ai quasiment pensé qu'elle allait se faire tuer, ce qui n'aurait vraiment pas été en accord avec mon plan. Mais je voulais savoir quels étaient ses motifs pour venir ici, et je dois avouer que je suis loin d'être déçu. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle me mènerait directement à toi, Harumi-sensei. Et est-ce que mon œil me joue un tour ou bien as-tu réellement réussi à retrouver le vieil homme dont tu me parlais? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici. », intervint Kisame. « Mais est-ce qu'on prend le jinchuriki ou pas? »

« Tu ne prendras personne. », contredit Harumi en se tournant vers lui.

« J'aimerais vraiment te voir nous arrêter. », se moqua l'homme requin.

« Je comprends que je ne suis pas exactement dans la meilleure situation pour faire une demande, mais j'apprécierais vraiment si vous arrêtiez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là! », se plaignit Yugito de sa position au sol.

« Calme tes ardeurs, Kisame. », ordonna Madara, ignorant la demande du jinchuriki. « Nous allons battre en retraite pour le moment. »

« Quoi? Mais pourquoi? », s'interloqua l'homme à la peau avec confusion.

« D'une part, nous ne sommes pas encore prêt pour le Nibi. », répondit Madara. Il se tourna vers Itachi et fit un pas vers le jeune Uchiha, mais il arrêta son mouvement lorsqu'Harumi se plaça entre lui et le frère de Sasuke. « Et d'autre part…Kisame, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas reconnu Uchiha Itachi…? »

« Mais c'est ça qui rend cette histoire si intéressante. », répondit l'Hoshigaki avec un sourire carnassier. « Si tu peux t'occuper de ton descendant, je peux m'occuper des deux autres. »

« Vraiment? », demanda Madara avec amusement. « Parce que pour être honnête, Itachi est de loin celui qui m'inquiète le moins parmi ces trois-là. »

« Oh? », rétorqua Kisame en se mettant en position défensive. Son corps se tendit imperceptiblement tandis qu'il observait les trois autres personnes — sans compter Yugito — qui étaient présentes dans la pièce. « Et qui sont ces deux-là? » (1)

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard. », répondit le vieil Uchiha. « La moitié des ninjas de Konoha doit avoir ressenti le chakra du Nibi. Si on ne part pas immédiatement, on risque d'avoir à combattre tout le village avant la fin de la nuit, et je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec ce genre de détail. Mais malgré tout, laisser le Nibi entre les mains de ces trois-là ne pourrait que nous apporter des problèmes plus tard. »

Alors qu'il parlait, Madara s'était rapproché du jinchuriki qui était au sol et il se pencha pour agripper le bras de la blonde. Harumi et Itachi s'élancèrent vers lui presqu'aussitôt qu'ils le virent se pencher pour toucher la femme. Malheureusement, les attaques des deux Uchiha passèrent à travers le vide, car Madara et Yugito disparurent tout simplement sans laisser de trace, réapparaissant un instant plus tard aux côtés de Kisame. Madara posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme requin et les deux membres de l'Akatsuki ainsi que le jinchuriki disparurent sans un seul mot supplémentaire. Cette technique ressemblait étrangement au Hiraishin du Yondaime. Ça expliquait comment il était parvenu à entrer sans que Naruto ne le sente venir.

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui lui a appris ça? », demanda Naruto en se tournant vers Harumi.

« Non, c'est un nouveau truc. », répondit-elle avec une grimace.

Les sens de Naruto notèrent alors l'arrivée de plusieurs personnes devant son restaurant ; deux d'entre elles venaient même tout juste de pénétrer la bâtisse. Les deux nouveaux intrus montèrent rapidement les escaliers et le Sandaime ainsi que le Yondaime apparurent dans la chambre du blond. Pour une fois, l'apparition du Yondaime n'inquiéta pas vraiment Naruto. Harumi était effectivement parvenue à le convaincre de quitter Konoha avec elle la veille durant leur conversation.

Non seulement avait-elle eu des _siècles_ pour apprendre des tonnes de ninjutsu, mais en plus elle avait aussi concentré son champ d'études sur l'interaction avec les Biju. Naruto était certain qu'il n'y avait absolument personne de mieux qualifié qu'elle pour l'aider dans ses propres recherches pour sectionner le Lien, et elle était en plus tout à fait prête à partager toutes ses connaissances sans rien demander en retour. Alors pour tout dire, la réaction du Yondaime laissait vraiment Naruto de marbre, et il était content d'être libéré de ce stress supplémentaire. De façon surprenante, le quatrième Hokage ne se concentra pas sur Naruto, mais plutôt sur le plus jeune Uchiha présent.

« Mais que fais-tu ici, Itachi?, s'enquit Minato.

« Il y a eu une courte altercation. », répondit le supposé traître. « Mais nos ennemis ont déjà quitté les environs. »

« J'aimerais bien entendre les détails de cette fameuse "altercation", mais je te remercie de t'en être occupé. », retourna le Namikaze. « J'aurais voulu que tu puisses rester un ninja de Konoha. Tu étais l'Uchiha le plus loyal et compétent qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer personnellement. Je préfèrerais bien plus t'avoir toi de mon côté que n'importe lequel des autres Uchiha que ta supercherie a sauvés. Mais malgré ça, je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait et je respecte ta décision. »

« Merci, Yondaime-sama. », répondit Itachi en inclinant la tête.

Naruto était un peu perdu à propos du sujet de cette conversation, mais il resta silencieux. Il se demanda plutôt si le fait d'apprendre que les Uchiha étaient techniquement tous ses descendants lui donnait le devoir de prendre part à leurs problèmes, mais pour être franc, à part Harumi, les autres Uchiha étaient tellement de la famille éloignée qu'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à les considérer comme de la _famille_. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, Naruto n'avait jamais été intéressé par la politique interne de quelque clan que ce soit.

« Mais dis-moi, pourquoi portes-tu cet habit, Itachi? », demanda encore Minato. « Tu ne veux tout de même pas me faire croire que tu travailles pour l'Akatsuki? »

« Pas pour l'Akatsuki dont tu parles, non. », répondit Harumi à la place d'Itachi. « On vient justement de chasser l'Akatsuki que tu connais. À vrai dire, l'Akatsuki dont Itachi veut faire partie n'existe même plus désormais. »

« L'Akatsuki de Madara est probablement la plus grande menace ayant jamais plané sur Konoha. », intervint Itachi, ignorant la dernière remarque d'Harumi. Il se tourna alors vers Naruto et Harumi, « Et je crois que ces deux personnes sont les seules à pouvoir les arrêter. J'ai l'intention de leur offrir toute l'aide qu'il m'est possible de leur donner. »

« …Il faut _vraiment_ que j'entende toute l'histoire maintenant. », soupira Minato sur un ton agacé. « Mais tu vas devoir m'expliquer tout ça plus tard. Peu importe les ordres que je leur aie donnés, les hommes qui sont venus enquêter avec moi ne resteront pas dehors indéfiniment si je ne reviens pas rapidement, et je détesterais devoir faire semblant de te combattre comme le dangereux criminel que tu veux passer pour. Mais j'apprécierais que tu passes à mon bureau avant de partir. »

« Je suppose que vous allez quitter le village tous les trois ensemble dans ce cas? », intervint pour la première fois le Sandaime.

« C'est le plan. », confirma Naruto d'un hochement de tête.

« Alors j'aimerais vraiment que vous considériez l'idée de nous laisser envoyer quelqu'un avec vous pour vous soutenir. », sourit Hiruzen. « Je crois qu'Anko serait la candidate parfaite pour ce rôle. »

« Vraiment? Anko? », demanda Minato avec surprise.

« C'est plus pour son bien-être à elle que pour Konoha. », admit le Sarutobi en haussant les épaules. « Son but dans la vie était de tuer Orochimaru. Ce n'est pas si rare pour un ninja de se concentrer si fortement sur la vengeance. Ce qui est plus rare, par contre, c'est que ceux qui cherche vengeance _parviennent_ à tuer l'objet de leur haine. Et ce qui est encore plus rare, c'est que la personne qui parvienne à tuer l'objet de sa haine reprenne une vie normale par la suite. Changer son mode de vie et sa façon de penser n'est pas si simple que ça, et Anko risque d'avoir encore plus de difficulté que les autres à s'adapter puisque sa vie à Konoha n'a jamais été facilitée par les citoyens du village. »

« Alors tu espères la distraire en l'envoyant sur une mission de longue durée hors de Konoha? », voulut confirmer Minato, comprenant enfin le plan de son prédécesseur.

« Oui. », répondit le Sandaime en hochant la tête. « J'ai aussi remarqué qu'elle semble avoir développé une certaine relation avec Naruto ici présent, alors elle est parfaite pour cette mission. »

« J'admets que ce serait probablement plus tranquille ici sans la demi-douzaine de plaintes que je reçois chaque semaine à son sujet. », sourit le Namikaze. « Okay, c'est parfait ; elle peut y aller. »

« Whoa whoa whoa. Attendez deux petites minutes. J'ai pas encore dit qu'elle pouvait venir. », fit remarquer Naruto avec fermeté. Il ne voulait pas vraiment que cette femme excentrique et exubérante soit présente tout le long du voyage.

« Ne sois pas méchant. », coupa Harumi. « Nous serons ravis de l'avoir parmi nous pour notre voyage. », continua-t-elle à l'intention du Sandaime.

« Merveilleux. », sourit Hiruzen avec bonne humeur tandis que Naruto foudroyait sa petite-fille du regard, même s'il ne lui en voulait pas réellement. « Je vais lui expliquer la situation et je vais lui dire de vous retrouver demain matin avant votre départ. Et j'espère que vous vous occuperez bien d'elle. Elle mérite mieux que ce qu'elle a eu à endurer depuis qu'Orochimaru l'a abandonnée. »

Naruto aussi pensait qu'il méritait _lui-même_ mieux que ce qu'il avait eu à endurer depuis la mort de son épouse, mais il garda cette réflexion pour lui-même. Et de toute façon, si Anko devenait trop agaçante, il n'aurait qu'à la renvoyer chez elle.

XxxXxxX

Après tout ce qui était arrivé la journée précédente, Naruko était surprise qu'elle ait été capable de dormir cette nuit-là. Mais à peine fut-elle sortie de son lit qu'un oiseau messager se posa sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, portant une convocation de la part de l'Hokage. Se préparant rapidement, la blonde s'élança en direction du bureau de Minato, se demandant continuellement quel serait le sujet de la rencontre. Elle était anxieuse, craignant presque qu'il ait changé d'avis et qu'il ait décidé durant la nuit qu'il ne pouvait pas courir le risque de la laisser libre dans le village. Mais ce n'était pas le style de Minato. Surtout que, considérant à quel point il avait semblé sincère la veille, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être optimiste par rapport à la rencontre imminente. Naruko n'avait pas fait cent mètres hors de son appartement lorsqu'Harumi et Naruto apparurent devant elle, lui bloquant le chemin. Naruko nota qu'Harumi avait laissé tomber le henge, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait maintenant l'apparence d'une quinquagénaire.

Le simple fait d'avoir rencontré Harumi la veille avait laissé un impact _considérable_ sur Harumi. Mais cet impact n'était pas dû aux sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis en posant les yeux sur la petite-fille de Naruto ; plutôt, il s'agissait de _l'absence_ de sentiments que cette rencontre avait engendrés. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour voir que Naruto avait été absolument bouleversé par l'arrivée surprise d'Harumi, mais pour Naruko, c'était comme si Harumi était quelqu'un dont elle avait entendu l'histoire, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré personnellement. C'était comme rencontré l'ami d'un ami. Avant, même sans ses souvenirs originaux, Naruko se considérait vraiment comme un second Naruto, une sorte de "Naruto B". Mais maintenant, après la rencontre avec Harumi, Naruko avait finalement compris _à quel point_ elle était différente du Naruto original. Même si certaines similarités demeuraient, elle et Naruto n'étaient plus _du tout_ la même personne.

« Te voilà enfin, tatie Naruko! », s'exclama Harumi aussitôt qu'elle fit Naruko. La Genin promena un regard anxieux sur leurs environs.

« S'il te plaît, sois prudente quand tu dis ça. », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a personne qui puisse nous entendre. », rétorqua Harumi avec un geste négligent de la main. « Aussi bien aller droit au but : nous sommes venus te dire que nous étions sur notre départ. Naruko et moi quittons Konoha dans quelques heures au maximum. »

« Vous partez? », s'écria Naruko avec stupéfaction. « Où? Et pour combien de temps? »

« On ne va nulle part en particulier, et possiblement pour toujours. », répondit froidement Naruto, n'ayant toujours pas totalement pardonné le bris de sa confiance. « Alors si tu as quelque chose à dire, ou si tu as besoin de quelque chose, c'est maintenant ou jamais. »

« Ne l'écoute pas. Il veut juste paraître plus méchant qu'il ne l'est en réalité. Je te promets qu'on va venir te voir de temps en temps. », jura Harumi en jetant un regard amusé en direction de Naruto. « Mais c'est vrai qu'on va être occupé pour un bon moment. »

« Si vous ne voyez rien, alors je ne vois vraiment pas non plus ce dont je pourrais avoir besoin. », répondit Naruko après un moment de silence et de réflexion. « Et maintenant, pardonnez-moi si je dois partir brusquement, mais Minato-sensei veut me voir dans les plus brefs délais. »

« Okay, pas de problème. Prends soin de toi, tatie Naruko! », salua Harumi en lui faisant un petit geste de la main pour lui dire au revoir.

Naruto n'ajouta rien de plus, mais Naruko non plus ne le salua pas. Ils avaient probablement une des relations les plus étranges au monde. Naruko était certaine que la présence de Naruto ne lui manquerait absolument pas. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pour ou qu'elle se foutait de ce qui lui arrivait. C'était simplement que…eh bien, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ses propres sentiments, mais tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle n'allait pas pleurer le départ de Naruto. Et il était fort probable que Naruto était tout aussi confus concernant ses propres sentiments, d'où la raison de leur séparation plus ou moins étrange.

Mais plutôt que de réfléchir à tout ça, Naruko se concentra plutôt sur la raison pour laquelle elle avait été convoquée par Minato. Elle trouva quelques bonnes idées qui auraient pu s'avérer vraies, mais lorsqu'elle arriva dans le bureau de l'Hokage, elle vit que Sasuke, le Sandaime et Kushina étaient déjà dans le bureau avec Minato et elle fut obligée de jeter toutes ses théories à la poubelle. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui reliait toutes les personnes dans cette pièce.

« Ah, tu es enfin arrivée! », salua Minato en hochant la tête. « Je vais aller droit au cœur du sujet. Après quelques délibérations, vous avez tous deux été unanimement promus Chunin grâce à vos performances lors de l'examen. »

« Toutes mes félicitations! », dit alors Kushina avec enthousiasme. « Mais vous feriez mieux de ne pas relâcher vos efforts maintenant. Je m'attends à ce que vous soyez tous les deux Jonin d'ici l'année prochaine, suis-je claire? »

Naruko se donna mentalement une gifle monumentale. _Bien sûr_ qu'elle aurait dû considérer cette possibilité. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire que tant de choses aient pu se produire en seulement deux jours ; deux jours depuis la fin imprévue de l'examen Chunin.

« Ça ne sera pas un problème pour moi. », se vanta Sasuke. « Mais je pense que ça ne sera pas possible pour Naruko ; elle a déjà tout donné ce qu'elle avait pour atteindre le rang de Chunin. »

« Hiruzen devrait déjà être en train de remplir les documents nécessaires. », les informa Minato, parlant avant que Naruko n'ait le temps de répondre à la petite taquinerie de Sasuke. « Alors vous pouvez considérer que votre nouvelle position est officielle immédiatement. »

Les Sandaime, qui était assis derrière un petit bureau couvert de papiers dans le coin de la pièce, marmonna quelque chose à voix basse.

« J'espère que tu ne commences pas _déjà_ à te plaindre. », s'amusa Minato avec un sourire tout en se tournant vers le vieil Hokage. « Il te reste encore trois mois à faire. »

« Je ne te laisserai plus jamais utiliser la paperasse comme conditions dans un pari…plus jamais. », déclara le Sandaime sur un ton bougon.

Naruko porta à peine attention au discours que prononça Minato concernant leur nouveau rang et les responsabilités qui venaient avec cette position, incapable d'empêcher son esprit de vagabonder. Elle était maintenant un Chunin de Konoha. Et aujourd'hui, elle pouvait dire que ce titre signifiait _réellement_ quelque chose pour elle. Konoha était formellement sa maison dorénavant, et elle ferait tout en son pouvoir pour ne pas décevoir ceux qui comptaient pour elle. Naruto cherchait peut-être bien encore un endroit où il pourrait être heureux, mais Naruko avait déjà trouvé le sien.

XxxXxxX

Anko se dirigeait vers la maison de Naruto sans trop se dépêcher. Elle avait quasiment refusé de participer à cette mission. Oui, c'était le Yondaime qui la lui avait remise, mais c'était plutôt le genre de missions que le Sandaime lui aurait donné et Anko était certaine que c'était le vieil Hokage qui avait eu cette idée. Elle supposait qu'elle aurait dû être reconnaissante envers le Sarutobi de ne pas lui en vouloir simplement parce qu'elle était l'étudiante d'Orochimaru, mais plutôt que de la maltraiter, Hiruzen semblait constamment essayer de s'excuser, et ces tentatives incessantes de lui faire la charité commençaient réellement à taper sur les nerfs de la Mitarashi. Elle pouvait parfaitement bien s'occuper d'elle-même toute seule, merci.

Ceci étant dit, une mission secrète dont l'objectif est de traquer les criminels les plus dangereux de la planète…disons simplement que ce n'était pas le genre d'opportunités qui se présentaient à tous les jours. Fierté ou pas, c'était tout bonnement trop beau pour qu'elle laisse passer cette chance. Bien sûr, il fallait tout de même qu'elle considère le problème de ses compagnons de voyages. Anko n'avait aucun problème à travailler avec Itachi : elle avait déjà travaillé avec lui lorsqu'il était encore un ninja de Konoha, et l'Uchiha était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus professionnel. Non, ceux qui l'inquiétaient étaient plutôt Naruto et cette Harumi. Si ça n'avait été que Naruto, elle n'aurait pas eu de problème, mais Harumi lui avait tombé sur les nerfs dès la première fois où Anko avait posé les yeux sur elle. Et si jamais Naruto et Harumi tombaient réellement amoureux l'un de l'autre au cours de la mission, Harumi pourrait vraiment faire de cette mission un enfer pour la Mitarashi.

Mais Anko ne possédait pas beaucoup d'informations au sujet de la femme qui accompagnait Naruto. Le Yondaime avait refusé de répondre aux questions de la Mitarashi, lui disant que si elle voulait des réponses, elle n'avait qu'à poser ses questions aux personnes directement concernées. Anko commençait même à suspecter que le Yondaime lui-même ne possédait pas la moindre information concernant Naruto et Harumi et qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas l'avouer. Mais une chose dont Anko était certaine était qu'Harumi était un ninja, ce qui était déjà plus que ce qu'elle savait à son sujet la veille. Et si Harumi était suffisamment bonne pour participer à cette mission, Anko n'aurait probablement pas trop de difficulté à découvrir quelque information que ce soit. Après tout, les ninjas de talent se faisaient habituellement un nom dans le domaine. Mais d'un autre côté, peu importe à quel point elle avait cherché, Anko n'avait pas trouvé la moindre information concernant Naruto et pourtant, Kami seule savait que le blond était _excellent_. Considérant qu'Harumi semblait connaître Naruto depuis un certain moment, la femme serait peut-être elle aussi tout aussi inconnue du monde ninja.

Bah, Anko n'était pas du genre à trop s'inquiéter de ce que renfermait le futur. Si quelque chose la dérangeait, elle préférait y remédier directement plutôt que de réfléchir et se tourmenter inutilement. Alors la Mitarashi arrêta sa réflexion au sujet de ses compagnons de mission et elle atteignit enfin sa destination. Elle pénétra le restaurant et son regard se posa sur Naruto et Itachi qui semblaient plongés en pleine conversation avec une vieille femme qu'Anko ne reconnaissait pas.

« C'est qui la vieille sorcière? », demanda la Mitarashi sans autre salutation, mais l'insulte ne fit malheureusement pas réagir la femme inconnue.

« Tu te souviens d'Harumi? », demanda Naruto en réponse à sa question. « Eh bien, elle n'utilise pas de henge aujourd'hui. »

« Vraiment? », questionna Anko de façon rhétorique tandis qu'elle analysait cette révélation. D'un côté, ça signifiait qu'il y avait très peu de risque que Naruto et Harumi deviennent des amoureux. Mais d'un autre côté, ça signifiait aussi qu'Harumi s'était sans doute possible moqué d'elle la veille, ce qui ne faisait pas vraiment monter la femme dans l'opinion d'Anko. Puis soudainement, une pensée déplaisante fit son apparition dans l'esprit d'Anko.

« Attends une minute! Tu n'utilises pas un henge pour te faire passer pour plus jeune que tu ne l'es, n'est-ce pas? », demanda l'ex disciple d'Orochimaru en se tournant vers Naruto tout en glissant lentement une main vers son étui à kunai. Elle ne réagirait _pas bien du tout_ si elle apprenait que Naruto lui avait menti de cette façon ; surtout pas après qu'elle lui ait donné un baiser.

« Non, son apparence physique réelle est vraiment ce que tu vois devant toi. » La réponse venait d'Harumi.

« Mais maintenant que tu en parles, une importante question reste en suspens. », coupa Naruto. « Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de ce que cette mission implique? Je veux être certain que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques. »

« Je sais qu'on va traquer l'Akatsuki. », répondit Anko en haussant les épaules. « À part ça, je ne sais rien d'autre. Le Yondaime ne m'a presque rien dit avant de me dire de venir vous rejoindre ici. »

« Donc tu sais que cette mission sera dangereuse? Probablement la plus dangereuse mission que tu devras faire de toute ta vie? », questionna Naruto en la fixant d'un regard perçant.

« Les meilleures missions sont toujours les plus dangereuses. », répondit la Mitarashi avec confiance.

« Je me dois de t'avertir que nous allons aussi devoir affronter des jinchuriki enragés qui travaillent en parfaite harmonie avec leur Biju pour me mettre hors d'état de nuire. », avertit de nouveau le blond.

« C'est encore mieux. », répondit Anko. Elle commençait à suspecter qu'il essayait de la convaincre d'abandonner la mission. Eh bien, si c'était le cas, il s'y prenait vraiment mal.

« Il y a une dernière chose que je devrais te dire, même si ce n'est pas vraiment essentiel pour que tu puisses compléter la mission avec nous. », continua Naruto. « Je n'utilise pas de henge, mais je suis beaucoup _beaucoup _plus vieux que tu ne le crois. »

« Ah oui? Et t'as quel âge dans ce cas? », questionna Anko. Elle aurait normalement pensé que le blond voulait lui faire une farce, mais personne, pas même Itachi, n'avait cligné des yeux lorsque Naruto avait fait cette déclaration.

« J'ai un peu perdu le compte. », admit-il. Il se tourna alors vers Harumi. « J'ai quel âge déjà? »

« Tu as sept cent trente-deux ans, grand-père. », répondit Harumi avec un grand sourire.

« "Sept cent trente-deux ans"? "Grand-père"? », répéta Anko, complètement sidérée.

« Exact. », confirma Naruto. « Alors même si Harumi essaie de jouer les entremetteuse, je suis hors de la tranche d'âge d'à peu près tout le monde. »

« Ouais, c'est sûr. Quelle femme pourrait être intéressée par un homme qui restera jeune et en santé indéfiniment? », questionna Harumi avec sarcasme. « Grand-mère est morte depuis presque sept siècles, alors tu vas devoir me pardonner si je pense qu'il serait bon pour toi de faire des rencontres et de sortir avec quelqu'un de temps à autres. »

Harumi avait tenté de faire tomber Anko amoureuse de Naruto? Alors toute cette scène la veille n'était qu'une technique pour la rendre jalouse afin qu'elle soit plus intéressée par le blond? Une tactique vieille comme le monde, même si c'était habituellement celui ou celle qui voulait attirer l'attention de la personne qu'il ou elle aimait qui préparait toute cette mise en scène ; pas une tierce personne. Mais malgré tout, Anko était bien obligée d'admettre que cette stratégie n'avait pas été totalement dénuée d'effet. Bien sûr, c'était avant qu'elle ne découvre que Naruto faisait passer le Sandaime pour un bébé sortant à peine de la pouponnière. Mais de l'autre côté, Harumi marquait un point lorsqu'elle disait que son corps physique semblait réellement être âge d'une vingtaine d'années. Et il était incroyablement loyal en amour s'il faisait encore le deuil de son épouse après plus de sept siècles.

Bah, elle réfléchissait trop encore. Naruto était un gars plutôt plaisant à regarder et dont la compagnie n'était pas totalement désagréable. Elle flirterait un peu avec lui et elle verrait ce qui en découlerait. Pour le moment, elle avait d'autres questions à poser.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'enseigner le truc pour rester jeune éternellement? », demanda Anko avec espoir.

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit un trait héréditaire. », révéla Harumi en secouant la tête. « Alors la réponse est non, désolée. »

« Ouais. En tous cas, on dirait bien que c'est une technique familiale dont tu n'as pas tout compris, huh? », se moqua gentiment Anko, déçue par la réponse, mais pas suffisamment pour passer à côté de cette petite pique. Peu importe quelles avaient été les intentions d'Harumi la veille, Anko lui en voulait toujours de s'être moquée d'elle lorsqu'elle était allé voir Naruto chez lui.

« Je vais te rappeler que tu as dit ça lorsque tu auras l'air encore plus vieille que moi. », rétorqua joyeusement Harumi avec bonne humeur.

« Je pense qu'il est plus que temps de partir. », déclara rapidement Naruto, essayant de toute évidence d'empêcher qu'une guerre n'éclate entre sa petite-fille et Anko. « Nous ne reviendrons pas à Konoha avant longtemps, alors si tu as quelque chose d'important à faire, c'est maintenant ou jamais. »

Les préparations qu'avait dû faire Anko étaient peu nombreuses. Elle avait laissé un message pour Kurenai lui disant qu'elle partait pour une mission de durée indéterminée, mais à part la maîtresse des genjutsu, personne dans le village ne remarquerait même l'absence d'Anko. Non, Konoha était sa maison et Anko appréciait assez l'endroit, mais elle n'allait pas pleurer parce qu'elle ne reverrait pas le village avant longtemps. Au contraire : elle avait hâte de commencer ce voyage.

Non seulement allait-elle faire partie d'une mission qui promettait d'être dangereuse et sanglante, mais en plus, elle allait travailler avec de véritables monstres de puissance! Sans même mentionner Naruto qui était probablement _la_ personne la plus puissante de sa connaissance, l'équipe était composée d'Uchiha Itachi en personne, le génie des génies du clan de génie Uchiha. Et si Harumi était réellement la petite-fille de Naruto, Anko était certaine qu'elle allait être pleine de surprise elle aussi. Il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'Anko parvienne à les convaincre de lui enseigner quelques-unes de leurs techniques, ce qui serait définitivement plus productif que l'auto-entraînement qu'elle avait dû faire depuis la désertion d'Orochimaru.

Oh oui, cette mission promettait d'être la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée de toute sa vie…

Après le meurtre d'Orochimaru, bien sûr…

* * *

(1) Je ne sais pas si vous allez vous en souvenir, mais je veux le dire ici plutôt que recevoir des MP ou commentaires me disant "Hey! Mais Kisame a déjà combattu Naruto. Pourquoi il ne le reconnaît pas?" Eh bien, au cas où vous ne vous en souvenez pas, Naruto a mis Kisame K.O. avec une technique qui lui a fait perdre connaissance ET la mémoire. Kisame pense que c'est Jiraiya qui l'a combattu.

* * *

Et voilà qui met fin à l'arc de l'invasion et de ses retombées.

J'espère que vous aurez apprécier XD

...review?


End file.
